Forgotten Paradise
by Average Canadian
Summary: "Percy?" "Hmm?" "We're going to be friends for ever... right?" she asked hopefully, not letting the anxious look come across her face. "Of course." Percy smiled easily. At that moment, it was almost as if fate was chuckling darkly at them. Two kids in a rowboat dreaming of the unknown future. The inky ominous future that would tear them apart and fiddle with their heart strings. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Well, welcome back.**

 **Or just plain welcome. I appreciate that you've decided to test my story :D. Can I charm you into leaving me a review?**

 **Well enjoy... or don't enjoy... Leave a review if you don't enjoy to tell me why! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Monkey Boy.

* * *

Sometimes, when the mood was right, Athena would sneak out of her apartment trusting that her daughter wouldn't wake up. She'd slink to the basement of her musty apartment building and creak the ancient door open in the forgotten regions below.

He'd always be sitting there. His back hunched over the desk, his glasses perched on top of his head laying on his combed dark brown hair. Working late, or waiting for her. Either way Athena's heart always fluttered on seeing him. They would work together late into the night as two scientists trying to keep afloat in a critical world. Conducting undocumented experiments and working with disapproved materials.

Then he'd kiss her goodnight and they'd part in the lobby. He always took the stairs to get to his apartment. An endearing trait was what Athena thought of it now. Usually smiling like she was drunk, she'd slip under her covers and giggle girlishly at stolen kisses and loving remarks he lived to give her.

Annabeth never woke up during her night time visits. The kid slept like a rock. Or if she did wake up, Athena never knew.

It's strange how the highlights of her life happened in opposites times of the day. Annabeth during the sun hours while Ron after nightfall. Her daughter always found something to make Athena's day better. A flower, or a song or even just a crudely drawn picture of a butterfly that she could proudly hang on the fridge.

Ron would make her laugh or would just make her feel happier while being him as they discussed the possible experiments they could do to identify if their discovery worked. A hidden discovery for sure. Both Athena and Ron knew how earth shattering their work truly was.

Why else would they be working at night in the basement of a run down apartment building? Not illegal, that word meant they were criminals. Unaccepted. That's the word. Their work was unaccepted. Never to be ever released or mentioned outside the magical little lab they built up in the basement.

Athena was happy. Something that took her a long time to build up again. Her work made her happy, Annabeth made her happy, Ron made her happy. Her happiness was something she thought no one could take away from her.

Oh how she was wrong.

"Hide it." Ron rasped, blood seeping from bullet holes that dotted his chest sickeningly. "Hide it so well no- no one will find it. You can do that Athena."

The chem set, hundreds of dollars worth in equipment, was shattered and splintered around the room. Athena had come running as soon as she heard the gunshots. Someone knew about their discovery. Somebody didn't like their discovery.

"Don't leave me too." Athena whimpered as she tried to stop the flow of crimson blood with her shaking hands. To her dismay the dark substance oozed out between her fingers and silently dribbled to the floor.

Ron's white hand strained to brush her cheek. "You've got Annabeth. She'll keep you company. She- she's a smart girl." His usual sweet voice now dulled and raspy as his dry throat was like sandpaper against her ears.

The tears spilled over Athena's cheeks, mixing with the blood on his handsome face. For the first time his sleek brown hair looked ruffled while his gleaming black eyes had lost their special twinkle.

"Ron, Ron please. I need you. Annabeth needs you." She pleaded desperately. Her cries turning into painful sobs.

"No" Ron breathed painfully "You need each other, and you need to hide what we made. They'll kill you too if you don-"

"But Ron, you can make please ju-" Athena was cut off by Ron's cold lips surging up and meeting hers. Athena's heart swelled and fluttered while it broke in the most painful way. Athena's tears throbbed down her cheeks as he tried in vain to wipe them away. Moving his lips softly on hers he kept his hand on her wet cheek comfortingly. Her heart beat pressed against his weaker one.

"I love you" whispered against her lips, there eyes locked together.

"I love you more" Athena sobbed. Never had a statement wrung so true. Ron was a third of her world. The person who had pieced her back together when she had been broken and the man who showed her how to trust again. If this was goodbye then Athena knew that she would die everyday without him.

Ron carefully lowered himself back onto the browning bloodstained cement. His breathing was ragged, his limbs were quivering. A sick gurgling sound emitted from his mouth every time he drew a painful breath while Athena sat by him in heartbroken fear.

"I'll be- be waiting for yo- you and- and- just" Ron's eyes blanked. His hand grew slack from beside Athena's cheek. Death cutting off his final sentence.

For a whole minute she sat there in shock. Clutching to his still warm body, now nothing but a clump of cells about to decompose. And for that whole minute breath couldn't come to her lungs, almost like she couldn't breathe without him. Suddenly it all snapped.

Wails echoing up the vents drifted into the locked rooms of the frightened people hiding in there homes. Treacherous animalistic cries that echoed off the cold cement walls coming from a person emotionally ripped open all over again.

Athena left before cops had a chance find her. She didn't want to leave. Leave him. But she had responsibilities to attend to. Responsibilities she had taken on when she signed the birth certificate. Besides they just took two of the things that made her happy. Her work and Ron. Dear Ron. They were never going to get Annabeth. Ever.

She packed with tears streaming down her face and determination in her heart. Carefully she woke Annabeth.

"Where are we going?" asked the bleary eyed kid.

"Far away, just to hide. Don't worry" Athena answered while she tried to hide her pain filled eyes.

"What about Ron?" Annabeth yawned while rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"I'll meet him later."

"Why do you get to meet him later? why can't I?"

"You will one day Chickpea. But hopefully in a really long time."

"But why?"

-{:O:}-

The sparkling blue glittered like rippling glass.

The multicolored patches of coral were vibrant and very visible in the crystal water. Waves of liquidity bright blue clashed with fluffy white foam and surged against the rough black rocks of the coast. A girl, petite in size, weaved through rocky terrain, her bright plastic green bucket clanking against her side as she walked. Occasionally she would stop and observe the mysteries preserved in sea pools.

Delicately she plucked up a curly brown shell and examined every inch of it. Satisfied with her find she added it to the filling bucket. The brown leather bound book was undoubtedly the most precious thing in there.

The never ceasing wind stirred up her hair and tugged at her t-shirt as she walked.

Her hair looked like woven sunlight harnessed into two loose braids that now and then she'd flick over her shoulder with a type of mild annoyance. Soft grey eyes rimmed with storms gleamed in deep seriousness to find that perfect shell. Only a seven year old could be so determined and serious in finding something of that value.

Her eyes wandered over the crevices and indents in the rough minerals her bare feet had long been accustomed to. Finally her orbs seemed to give up and contented on gazing deep out into the puffed white blots of clouds that framed the deep ocean. She let her fingers twiddle with the stringy ends of her well used jean shorts while a common ache throbbed in her heart.

She felt homesick.

This place was currently her least favorite place. She would probably hate it even more if she knew the actual name of the place.

The wind stroked against her face like a soft paint brush rustling the deep tangled jungle behind her. Taking a deep breath of sea air she turned her back on the glistening ocean and maneuvered up the coast carefully as to not spill her precious shells.

Her eyes skimmed the varying green forest dotted with palm trees for the worn path. Her sharp eyes always found it but something distracted her this time.

A misplaced patch of black flagged her eyes to it. Before she could get a better look it ducked back.

It must have been an animal. For a hare breadth of a minute she stood there searching in the wide leaves with her eyes. Her natural curiosity took over and she ran after it as fast as her young legs would take her.

The thing obviously aware of the situation bolted into the jungle.

The girl tried to keep up but the unidentified black thing was nimbly, jumping over fallen trunks and stroking through the forest floor using all the bushes to an advantage. The girl didn't get so much as a glimpse accept a dot of black.

She burst out onto the last scene she'd seen the thing breathing heavily. Disappointingly there wasn't a bird in sight. The animal must have shimmied down a hole by now. She sighed and looked up at the trees for any evidence of the mysterious creature.

If her eyes were trained then she would've spotted a pair of wild sea green eyes gazing back from the trees with the same intense curiosity that had provoked her to chase in the first place. The figure clutched the tree harder refusing to be seen but not being able to help wanting to look on at the girl observing this little patch of forest.

She huffed a final time and turned indignantly, following the path of broken stems and trampled plants she had created in attempt to quench her inquisitiveness.

Her mind soon wrote off the strange event as just a monkey, and she was soon skipping off along the familiar worn path. As she got closer she greeted more and more people coming down from the path. She skirted beside one of the marshy rice fields grown by the villagers.

She arrived on the outskirts of a small village beside the beach. A fishing village if you will. The people very traditional, many refusing electricity and internet service some of the big city workers had put up. Her family's house was right in the heart, looking just like most of the primitive looking but sturdy brown flaky houses. She pushed passed long strands of wooden beads that hung as a kind of door.

"Annabeth" her mother called from the other room. "Annabeth is that you?"

the girl put her bucket on the table "Yes Mom" she answered before crawling up onto the chair.

Athena Chase marched into the room wearing what appeared to be casual clothing. Something she would have never worn back in New York. Annabeth had noticed a few other changes in her mother. Tanner skin, a few grey hairs but most prominently was the hollow cheeks and the dark circles collecting under her usually chirpy eyes. Annabeth didn't bring it up though. She knew she wouldn't get a straight or honest answer.

Athena perched her glasses on the end of her nose and admired her daughter "You find any good shells today?"

Annabeth nodded enthusiastically "Mostly turret and Neptunea Angulatas though."

Athena smiled warmly "find anything else?"

"Ya I think I saw a monkey, are their any Geoldi's Marmosets here? or maybe a sub species of Colobus?"

Athena tapped her chin thoughtfully "No." She decided.

Annabeth scratched her freckled nose "Maybe it's a unknown species."

"That's possible" Athena nodded "Now go wash up, lunch will be soon."

Annabeth just nodded.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth moved her feet in the smooth water. The back of her neck prickled as she paced in the water cautiously. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was unaware of something.

White and black striped fish skirted around her toes mindlessly and occasionally pecked at her toes. The soft sand sifted under her feet creating vaporous murky clouds, billowing and sinking in the ruffled push and pull of the waves. Her eyes immediately scanned for any good shells even though she had left her bucket at home. Besides the sands on the beach hardly held any shells.

The corner of her eye picked up a trace of interest. A black shaggy patch in the endless green in the jungle beyond the sand.

Annabeth, without thinking, swiveled her head in the direction. Long plumed colorful birds hopped and flitted about the trees randomly while the black dot disappeared into the foliage.

Hesitantly she took a step in the direction her curiosity wanted her to go. No, it would just run away again.

Thinking differently this time Annabeth acted almost as though she hadn't seen the intriguing black. Strolling along with the water up to her knees she kept a concealed eye focus on the area.

The black thing creeped back up again. Annabeth could make out some skin colored mass below the black mop.

She concluded that doing an experiment would be best for her to find out exactly what was watching her.

Annabeth continued to stroll down the beach admiring the green hills of Islands a little in the distance. She glanced back inconspicuously and sure enough the thing had relocated to follow her.

Now she needed to bait it out.

Grappling with her pocket she pulled out her shiny purple camera her mom had given her for her fourth birthday. The drawstring had snapped and faded stickers clung to the camera like it was life or death. Which was impressive seeing how this camera was also used underwater.

Annabeth pretended to absent mindedly place it on the sand and slowly wandered off.

She fiddled at the outskirts of the forest before diving in and hiding in the broad leaves.

If it was a monkey it should be attracted to anything shiny.

A twig snapped and the bushes parted making. To Annabeth's utter surprise a boy tentatively stepped out onto the open beach looking warily around him.

Moving like a leopard he bolted over to her camera and crouched beside it. His ebony hair tussled in the ocean breeze as he examined the shiny purple box.

Annabeth's anger swelled into a small bubble swirling in her chest. No stranger could touch her camera.

With a yell Annabeth ran out onto the scene and before the boy even had a chance to look up she tackled him to the ground.

The boy fought back and they rolled and grappled throwing up white sand. Using a tricky technique the boy flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. Annabeth scowled up at him "I only want my camera back" she growled.

The strange boy looked puzzled "But you left it" he stated

Annabeth snorted "Because I thought you were a monkey."

"What? I'm not a monkey!"

"Well obviously."

The boy looked at her with earnest sea gemmed eyes. His expertly tousled black strands and his white t-shirt smudged with dirt made him look like a jungle child. Instead of shorts he had on a pair of sky blue swim trunks lined with white. He sat on her looking down with deep curiosity.

"Why were you watching me?" she demanded while squirming a bit under his hold.

"I wasn't watching you" he lied.

Annabeth scowled deeply "Liar."

"I was not!"

"Yes you were I saw you!" Annabeth revealed triumphantly

"Than why didn't you say anything!"

"Because I thought you were a monkey!"

"Oh" he answered intelligently.

"Could you get off me? I'm getting sand in my hair" Annabeth wriggled.

"Oh ya." he said apologetically and complied.

Annabeth shook the sand out of her golden braids and brushed it off her sun kissed skin. She sat up and put her hands on her knees while the boy crouched beside her.

"Now why were you watching me?" Annabeth inquired again leaning in closer so their eyes met directly.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck "Well I… You see…"

"Stop babbling, just give me an answer." She impatiently ordered.

"I've never see other kids my age so I was just curious." He blurted out then covered his mouth as if he had revealed the worlds darkest secret.

Annabeth narrowed her stormy eyes "How old are you?" she asked suspiciously.

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, their eyes never wavering from each other.

"Seven" he answered clearly.

"Hey I'm that old" Annabeth beamed. "What's your name?"

The boy shrank back "I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers."

"I see" Annabeth answered seriously "Well I'm Annabeth, Now that you know my name and that we're the same age that doesn't make us strangers anymore."

The boy tilted his head to the side as to figure out her logic. He shrugged "Well I guess that's alright" he decided "I'm Percy."

"What's your last name?" she urged.

Percy frowned "But you didn't give your last name." He pointed out.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Girls last names don't matter half as much as boys last names. Don't you know anything?"

"Why not?"

"Because girls get rid of their last names when they marry a boy" she stated matter of factly.

"Oh" Percy answered looking a bit dumbfounded.

"So?"

"So what?"

Annabeth almost did a facepalm "So what's your last name?"

"Ohhh it's Jackson." He finally said.

"Percy Jackson." She repeated like she was road testing it on her tongue.

Annabeth nodded in approval "I like it." She decided.

Percy smiled for the first time at her. Smiled genuinely back. Happy to finally have someone to at least talk to.

It would've started to get awkward after that.

Thankfully the harmonious call of the conch shell rolled over the hills and out onto the ocean.

Annabeth looked up at the sun for time and blanked "I need to get home, it's almost suppertime." She yelled as she ran down the beach.

"Wait!" Percy called "Can I see you again?"

Annabeth paused "Yes!" she decided. "Meet me here after breakfast tomorrow!" With that she bolted for the jungle heading toward the village.

* * *

 **Alright. Give me your thoughts :) Good bad what?**

 **Also after every chapter there will be a trivia question on the PJO books. See how well you can answer.**

 **Trivia: What weird battle cry did Tyson say in The Last Olympian?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well technically it's Tuesday so I can post this. Its just really, really early on Tuesday. And why up so early Average Canadian? You might ask with sooooo much worry in your voice (sarcasm). Well my readers, homework has struck me down and is trying to finish me off but I'm not going down without a fight.**

 **Anywho, hope you enjoy this chapter and know that next chapter will be better! (Well I think the next chapter is better).**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Start of Something Wonderful

* * *

Annabeth had inhaled her breakfast the following morning. She didn't stop to give her confused mother an explanation. Changing out of her PJ's she got on her purple swimsuit then slipped on a white cotton sundress as a coverup. She jumped into the woods and decided (ironically) to take her time in getting to the beach, meandering on the hard packed earthen path along the rice paddy fields.

As she pushed passed the final branches blocking her path she instantly spotted Percy standing on the edge of the waves. Yelling to him she tromped through the scorching sand eager to reach the cool surf. Percy spun around shooting a smile that seemed naturally labelled on his face.

Annabeth slowly approached and put her green plastic bucket only containing her leather bound journal on a safe spot. The wind tickled her legs and pushed her white sundress around. Gulls and parrots squawked as they rode the warmed breeze buffeting the jungle and made the waves somersault.

For a few minutes they just stood there looking at each other in dead silence, only hearing the water and the wind.

"So?" Percy started breaking the less-than-awkward silence.

"So what?"

"So what now?" he clarified.

Annabeth shrugged and furrowed her brows seriously "I don't know, how about you think of something you blockhead."

Percy tapped his chin thoughtfully. He was just kicking the white powder sand when his face lit up "I know! How about we go on an adventure!"

"What type of adventure?"Annabeth scoffed.

Percy gave a smirk and motioned for him to follow her. Picking up her green pail she followed in wonder at this green eyed wild child.

They paraded through untamed areas of the forest making Annabeth stick close to Percy allowing her to examine his back in detail.

His white shirt had been washed but he was still wearing the same swim trunks which were crusty with salt. His gait was smooth, moving with ease through such a rough terrain.

What was Percy's story? How had he ended up here? He obviously wasn't born on these islands, his English was perfect. Was he in a situation like her and her mom? Why hadn't she seen Percy in the small market before?

"Percy, where do you live on this island?" she asked unconsciously while following his footsteps.

Percy half chuckled "I don't live on this island, I live on the next island over."

Annabeth blinked "Then how do you get over here?"

"You'll see" he answered mysteriously.

Annabeth sighed impatiently and kept following his winding path left to wonder alone as they walked.

By the time Percy stopped Annabeth wasn't paying attention and bumped right into him. Offering a polite apology Annabeth scanned their surroundings.

It looked as if they were near ocean facing dock. Where all the fisherman kept their boats. And yet they were a little off from that area. More to the right, on the smallest sandbar on the clump of land. The sand was decorated by only a few palm trees and some boulders. Pulled up onto the beach was a small wooden row boat. Peeling mint paint scabbed the sides and the oars hung out loosely like dead arms.

"Meet Ole Daisy." Percy said proudly.

"I'm pretty sure that's the titanic brought back from the dead."

Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"Hop in" he stated unfazed.

Annabeth pulled herself into the bow of the rowboat and sat on the splintering wooden board that served as a seat. It was gruff and uncomfortable plus it was pulling at her sundress like burrs. Securing her green bucket in between her feet she hoped that it wouldn't get wet. If it did you could guarantee that Percy would get a piece of her mind.

Percy grunted as he pushed the wooden craft into knee deep water. He hopped in and sat on the middle wooden board so he was facing Annabeth making it rock gently. His hands grabbed the thick poles that made up the oars and positioned them carefully.

Starting the basic circle motion he propelled them out toward a smaller island in the distance.

Annabeth watched as he moved. It was almost mesmerizing. The way the oars were angled, how he pumped them rigorously. The row boat glided over the water easily like a paper plan on the breeze. Gently curving at his command and experience.

"Percy?" Annabeth had to ask. She watched with big curious owl eyes.

"hhmmm?" he hummed in return.

"Could you teach me how to row a boat?"

Percy paused in rowing allowing the momentum to carry them a bit farther in the clear warm water.

"Sure" he shrugged.

Pushing the oars towards her, he held them out. She scooted to the edge of her seat and grabbed the foreign wooden poles in her small hands. Putting his hands over hers he guided her in the motion, both of them drawing a synchronized circle.

"Like this, It's really not that hard."

To Annabeth's delight the boat propelled forward a bit.

"Do it with a bit more strength." He advised.

Annabeth's hands felt warm under Percy's as she pushed and pulled it into a big circle.

"That's right." Percy beamed.

They worked together. Rowing back and forth, working like a team on a handcar. Percy trying to teach her how to turn it but ending up being splashed. He turned the rowboat after that saying that he would teach her another day. Annabeth just sulked before losing herself to thought again. She kept her eyes on Percy. Scrutinizing every detail of his face. Finding out everything she could.

"Percy?"

"Hmmm?"

"why are your eyes so green?"

Percy paused for a moment as he seemed to be thinking "I don't know."

"Maybe you ate too much sea grass when you were a baby" Annabeth giggled.

Percy stopped the rowboat "I don't think that's it." He pointed down into the water. "See? there's some sea grass, it's to light to match my eye color."

Annabeth gazed over the boat's side. The sea grass rolled back and forth lullingly. It flowed with the waves. Like lime green herbs rolling back and forth in the wind. The glassy surface of the water reflected Annabeth's silhouette and the blue sky. She poked her finger in the water distorting the reflection as Percy began rowing again. Two specks crossed the water. Looking up Annabeth caught the colorful wings of two electus parrots gliding over to the next island.

The tiny Island grew bigger as they drew near.

A white strip dotted with slender palm trees signified the beach, the green tangled jungle grew as if on the back of a turtle or upside down bowl. Large fishing vessels could be barely seen out passed it. Out on the open ocean collecting the day's haul.

"Do you live there?" Annabeth asked sitting up on the plank in anticipation as the island became more defined and in swimming distance.

"No." Percy shook his head "See that Island across over there?" Percy pointed to an island that was dwarfed by the other ones surrounding it.

"I live on that one."

"Than why are we on this island?"

"Because no one lives on this island." He jumped into the shallow waves then pulled Ole Daisy ashore, heaving and tugging as it grinded in the submerged sand.

The rowboat was secured into the sand before even leaving the water seeing how expansively shallow it was.

Annabeth held the bucket to her chest and looked down at the few inches of water she had to jump into. She hesitated and looked back into the bucket.

"Come on! You aren't scared to get a little wet are you?" Percy called from the beach.

Annabeth glowered at him "Of course not" she said indignantly "Don't be ridiculous, I'm scared that if I jump down I'll splash my book."

Percy rolled her eyes "So do you want me to hold the bucket while you jump down?"

Annabeth contemplated this. "No." She decided "I don't want you running off and reading it."

Percy sighed "Alrighty then" he clomped back through the water and held up his hand.

Annabeth gave a perplexed look down to the little boy "What do you want?"

"Give me your hand."

She regretted ever complying. Percy gave a solid yank and she free fell forward.

Professionally, he caught her in his arms and waded to shore, Annabeth protesting the whole way. He set her down on the sand, her bucket still safely dry in her arms.

"Percy Jackson! Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" she chastised, thoroughly angry.

Percy put up his hands in defense "Well at least your book is dry!"

Annabeth mumbled something incomprehensible. Could of been a word of gratitude or another insult.

"Come on then, we still need to complete our adventure" he stated and led the way to the shadowed cool forest again. Annabeth followed still grumbling in annoyance.

"Annabeth where did you live before?" Percy suddenly asked.

"New York." Annabeth replied while wiping her sweaty palms onto her skirt . It sure was hot today. Steaming in fact. The ground cried from the evaporating moisture.

"Did you like it there?" Boy Percy was sure curious.

"Ya, I lived there with my Mom and Ron."

"Who's Ron?" Percy looked back at her and tilted his head.

"He's the guy who lived in the apartment below us. Mommy really likes him" Annabeth said as she fell into stride with Percy.

"And did he really like your mom?"

"Of course! He told me awhile back that he was going to propose to her. Just after they're done work."

"What does propose mean?" Percy looked confused.

"You really are a blockhead" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It means he was going to promise to marry her. That would have made him my new Dad."

"And you like that?"

"Well I'm a little nervous, I've never had a Daddy before. But I like Ron. He tucks me in sometimes and he gives me piggy back rides and he always makes sure that there are no spiders. Once he brought me and Mommy all the way across the country so we could go to Disney World."

"What's Disney world?"

"It's a place. Its really cool. There are these rides and princesses. Ron even taught me how to drive a go cart there. Ron said it was built a long time ago..." Annabeth trailed off as her thoughts flickered and swelled "You know what? I like Ron. I can't wait until he's my new Daddy. Mommy won't be lonely at night anymore."

Percy ducked under a branch "Your mommy gets lonely at night?" he sounded concerned as he pinched his eyebrows together and looked at her.

"Sometimes, that's when I hear her crying. She won't let me in her room though so I just have to go back to bed." Annabeth shrunk a little while her eyes drooped to the ground.

"Does your Mommy get lonely at night?" Annabeth asked quietly as she kept following Percy.

"I can't tell you that." Percy furrowed his brows "I'm not allowed to." he finished seriously

"Why?"

"Because I'm just not."

"Oh."

Quiet settled on the two youngsters as they listened to the brush of leaves when they pushed them back to make their path. Colorful birds perched and twittered in the trees flitting about like anxious gnats.

"If this Ron was going to propose." Percy shattered the silence and tranquility "Then why aren't you and your Mom back in New York so he can do it?"

Annabeth shrugged "There are two reasons why we're here. I'm not allowed to say the first one but Mommy says that Ron told us to come here."

"Than maybe Ron's going to come here to propose?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth's face lit up and she gasped delightedly "That must be it! Ron's coming here! Oh, I can't wait! Mommy's going to be so happy!"

* * *

 **Ugh, this is one of my lesser favorite chapters. Next chappy I actually like. So stick around if interested.**

 **Okay so This Chapters trivia: At the lotus Casino when Percy finally came to his senses he started dragging his friends away. Annabeth was glued to a architecture game but what game was Grover playing over and over?**

 **Last Chapters Trivia answer: Peanut Butter! (was meant to be 'For Poseidon!')**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'd like to start off by thanking all my reviewers, followers, favoriters. Everybody. Anyone even reading this. Just Thank you. I enjoy reading your** **reviews that always make me smile and I love it when I see one more person deciding that my story is worth following. :)**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you next Tuesday :D (Updates will always be every week on Tuesday BTW)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Freaky Adventures

* * *

They passed numerous trees and moss infected rocks. The terrain gradually grew steeper and more closed in. By and by they started following a stream embedded in a tropical tree laden valley. Annabeth wouldn't be lying if she said it was beautiful. A few feather trailing birds of paradise were skirting around the trees sounding like water droplets and whistles with sweet melodies. The thick foliage sometimes let beams of golden light horizontally break through the thick humid air and light up the forest floor carpeted in ferns and brush. It was alive, yet sleepy and lulling.

"Are we there yet?" Annabeth complained.

Percy stopped and pivoted to shoot her a smirk "Yes."

"This doesn't look like much" Annabeth said sardonically.

Percy bit his lip trying to hide a grin. "Here." He started and walked behind her.

He clamped his somewhat sweaty hands over her eyes "I'll guide you, then I'll show you when to look."

Annabeth squeezed the handle of her bucket not sure if she wanted to be blind for the next few minutes with a dork guiding her. She could here a hushed roar of water in the distance and the smell of the ocean that clung to Percy constantly.

Well this was a trust test for sure. Annabeth sighed and complied.

Percy pushed her through the wave of brush, warning her of rocks and guiding her carefully. It wasn't far really. Just a few feet and past a blanket of vines. Well at least Annabeth thought it was vines. That's what it felt like.

His hands fell away from her eyes.

Annabeth did a double take. Never in her whole seven years had she seen anything so enchanting. She felt shivers in her spine as Percy's grin pressed behind her.

A cove of rocky walls decorated in looping vines and fuzzy moss loomed above them in a steep semicircle. Streams of white misting water swirled and plummeted into a glassy sapphire pool of dazzling blue water.

The waterfalls made a deafening crash and sent a spray that tickled Annabeth's face lightly as it drifted on the breeze. Peeling off his shirt, Percy dove into clear cool pool kicking and blowing bubbles that rocketed to the surface.

Annabeth smiled and slipped out of her white cotton sundress. Bunching it up she stuffed it into her plastic pail carefully so she wouldn't ruffle her note book.

Her new white and purple swimsuit was something to be proud of. Her mother bought it for her in the city they stopped at on the way there. Shouting joyously Annabeth dove into the pool like a seal and sputtered to the surface next to Percy. The chilly rain water was silky and pleasant to tread in, cooling Annabeth's burning skin from the sun's hot rays. Her feet roughly scraping against the hard brown pebbled bottom. Percy swam under her, gliding smoothly and surfaced near the falls.

They swam for an hour or so, splashing each other and seeing who could stay underwater the longest. Anyone who saw them would've thought that they were just two kids playing in a pond. But as time wore on, that thin layer of ice that had held them back had dissolved. Two kids wouldn't be able to see their trust for each other building but a wise man would've been able to see it a mile off.

By the time they got bored of swimming, when their hands were wrinkled like old men and their skin soggy to the touch, Percy reached behind one of the falls and produced two tin pails. Each one contained varying yellowed eyed dead fish. Long, short, fat, thin, brown, silver. They were all there with dead open mouths.

Annabeth retracted disgusted but Percy didn't seem to notice.

"This is where I store the fish I catch" he explained "the falls keep it from heating up and spoiling."

Together they walked down to the beach. Annabeth carrying her bucket and (after much persuasion was) holding on to part of the handle of a bucket of fish while Percy carried the other bucket of fish and grasped the other part of the handle.

So they each carried a bucket, and a half between them to be equal.

Annabeth made two observations. One, going down on a trail you've already trampled is easier than going up. Two, dead fish reek.

Percy lowered the buckets into Ole Daisy. He left his shirt in Annabeth's bucket alongside her sundress. They were both too damp to put them back on anyways.

"Are we going back yet?" Annabeth asked certain that she had missed lunch while looking longingly across the water. Her mother would be worried.

Percy shook his head "We should do one more thing, besides that fish is going to go bad unless it's used" he answered while pushing the rowboat out.

He rowed this time, Annabeth felt too tired. She let her long hair down so it could air dry properly. Trailing her fingers in the water as she watched the sandy bottom slowly melt into a coral paradise. The water was deep… well deeper, but clear and vibrant. It reminded her of the background picture Ron had on his computer.

Percy chucked something to her before she had time to react. A pair of goggles landed in her lap while he was fitting one over his own head. Snatching up two fish, Percy shot her an excited toothy grin.

"Come on" he said while jumping out of the boat making it rock precariously. Annabeth regained her bearings and gripped the sides of the boat like a petrified cat. Her eyes glued to the bucket to make sure no water dared to touch it. Finally the rocking subsided to gentle tips and she let go of her breath.

She tightened the goggles around her small head and peered over the edge of the row boat letting her eyes follow Percy's figure. Before she could convince herself otherwise she hopped out and plunged into the colorful world below.

It was almost as if a painter had dropped his palet into the sea world.

Annabeth saw exquisite yellow's, reds, purples, greens and pinks. She recognized brain coral, tubular pipers, branching corals, eels, starfish, puffer fish, tiger fish, angelfish, anemones, clownfish, and hundreds of others swimming in schools.

The surface of the water just seemed like a rippled glass ceiling shedding light into a clear blue atmosphere. The best word to describe this very different world was: lively. Very lively. Fish shifting and swimming everywhere.

Percy was beaming at her probably because she had a awed face on. His ebony hair fanning around his head as he swam, she could imagine her own golden hair doing the same thing.

The two fish he had were now floating away and slowly being pecked at by smaller blue striped guppy like fish. Silver flashes of fish swarmed in clouds to her right. They darted this way and that, bobbing and twisting in the warm water. Looking like a inter revolving cloud they mesmerizingly zigzagged away.

Oxygen ran low and her lungs started throbbing so Annabeth pushed up and broke the water's surface filling her deprived body. Before she went under again she filled her lungs with as much air as a seven year old could hold.

Swimming straight down she felt the water pressure around her. It was intense yet not overpowering. Stroking gracefully she swam up beside Percy.

He pointed to an striped eel crouched in a hole. Gaping and gasping like it was suffocating, its snake like body half hidden in its den. It retreated if Annabeth got any closer though. Her ever moving eyes spotted something and motioned for Percy to look.

A jerky moving cuddlefish swam under some coral and changed shape, camouflaging right in.

A sea turtle was in the distance looking at piece of shelf coral. Its fins softly paddling the water as it gently swam closer to the bright corals.

Percy and Annabeth both surfaced.

"That's amazing" she declared finally voicing her thoughts.

Without a word Percy slipped back under and Annabeth followed eagerly.

She saw a family of orange striped clownfish rubbing around their bright pink anemone. She saw a Manta ray gliding past as if it were in the air.

She saw multiple schools of brightly shimmering fish criss cross and swerve. She saw small crabs hiding here and there. Sea slugs and snails dotting the place moving in slow motion. Their colorful varying shells very appealing to a shell collector such as Annabeth.

Suddenly Percy was tapping her shoulder urgently. She looked through his goggles into his excited green eyes.

He point several times to a mass in the distance.

A looming shape moving slowly in there direction. Unidentified and yet large. Like an idea you can only begin to imagine. Unclear and big, not yet narrowed down.

Annabeth's heart hammered in her throat and she instinctively clutched Percy's arm like she did to her Mom anytime she felt fear.

He pointed up and together they rose and got a breath of salty air.

Passing her a few slimy fish, Percy was about to submerge again when Annabeth stopped him. Treading water beside the rowboat and sending little. Green eyes locked in with big soft grey ones wondering what was wrong.

"Can we go back now?" she pleaded feeling her limbs shake.

"But this is the best part!"

"Percy please." Annabeth looked nervously down into the water.

"Annabeth are you scared?"

Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to tell the truth. She was petrified of whatever that thing was in the water. She didn't want to say so though, Percy would probably laugh at her like all the kids did back in New York.

Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they continued to stay surfaced "Don't worry. I'll protect you." His stoic answer made Annabeth's skin shiver.

"You have to promise." She replied seriously looking deep into his eyes while searching for any signs to show he was lying.

He nodded "I promise I'll always protect you." The earnestly shining through his eyes convinced Annabeth. Percy would never lie to her.

With a light brush of his fingers Percy let go of her hand and re-entered the vast world below.

Reluctantly Annabeth followed.

The unknown mass was visible now. A humongous fish with small eyes and neat orderly white fist sized dots coating it's dark rubbery grey skin. It's white underbelly shone in comparison. A pointed massive tail swerved back and forth as an effective rudder. The giant mouth shut into a long thin line that matched it's long flat head. A majestic whale shark.

Annabeth almost forgot that she wasn't supposed to breath. She clutched the fish to her beating chest and hung suspended in the warm clear water while she stared in awe at the giant beast moving in slow motion.

Percy daringly swam up to the creature making Annabeth want to shriek at the block head. He was sure an idiot for a seven year old.

He offered the three fish to the Whale shark making Annabeth want to shrivel up and squeak. The offering Percy was giving the shark was minuscule compared to it's own body mass.

To her shock the beast gratefully sucked it up in one gulp. Percy motioned for Annabeth to hold out her arm.

Shivering she held it out and the beast swished forward, pushing past Percy. It's huge face focused on her and it's white dots giving her vertigo.

She was a tiny speck compared to it's size, an ant beside an anteater.

She was going to get eaten.

She knew she was going to get eaten. She let go of the fish and watched in fascination as it sucked in the meaty morsels. Adrenaline coursed through her veins with a new source of glee. Her madly beating heart missed a beat then pumped with enthusiasm. She gave Percy a wondered face full of awe and amazement.

They both raced up to Ole Daisy and grabbed handfuls of fish.

The whale shark circled below waiting patiently and was obviously interested. Sucker fish aimlessly trailed around him finding a place to root. Annabeth let the dead fish drift more intent on watching and observing than close contact.

It was beautiful.

The giant polka dotted shark as a focal point with dazzling colorful corals and crystal blue as a backdrop.

Annabeth felt something glowing in her chest. A warmth of happiness. For the first time she felt like this could be home.

If she hadn't met Percy it would've never happened.

 _I hope Percy and I are friends forever._

Each time the monster swallowed something Annabeth felt her fascination rise.

Finally Percy motioned for Annabeth to follow him.

He led her up to the beast and they swam beside it. Percy grabbed the dorsal fin and let himself be pulled. Snatching up Annabeth's hand he made her grip the sail like fin as well. The water passing tugged at her skin and swimsuit but glided past her, massaging her muscles. Her hair flowing behind her and the salty water tinging her lips.

Annabeth laughed underwater.

This was undoubtedly the best time in her life.

* * *

 **Alright last chapters trivia answer: Grover was playing a game of him shooting hunters.**

 **This chapters Trivia: In the Sea of Monsters, because Chiron is suspected of poisoning Thalia's tree (due to family connections with Kronos) he is sent away from Camp Halfblood. To replace him they resurrect some old dead guy from the myths. Who do they replace Chiron with?**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's TUESDAY! Personally this is one of my favorite chapters. Two more chapters until... dun dun duunnnnn.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Important Secrets

* * *

Annabeth had finally dried off. She was sitting in Ole Daisy pushing back her curly golden ringlets. Her white cotton sundress billowing from the gentle breeze. Her dazzling grey eyes shimmered with happiness. The smell of sea salt clinging to her skin.

This afternoon had been magical.

She didn't want to forget a single second of it. Not even a moment. So she had taken out her leather bound journal and pen and had started from the minute she woke up, detailing everything down to what her breakfast had tasted like. Meanwhile Percy swam around the drifting rowboat, exploring the shallower region of coral, diving and chasing fish.

Annabeth was pretty sure Percy was part fish.

She tapped her chin with her pen thoughtfully while unsure how to phrase the next sentence. Her eyes scanned the area around her hungrily drinking in the details.

Ole Daisy had drifted rather close to the face of a rough plummeting cliff. Annabeth was caught almost between worlds. Above was the jungle looked like it was on a high rocky shelf and below was a coral dream crystal clear in the water.

Percy sputtered up beside her and clung to the edge of the boat effectively tipping it sideways.

Annabeth yelped as the rowboat rocked "Percy! stop it! you're gonna make it tip!"

"Oops, sorry." He let some of his weight back into the water while smiling sheepishly. "Hey if you lean to the left maybe I can try to get in on the right." He suggested.

Annabeth pursed her lips in thought.

"Well alright. But if you get my book wet I'm going to kill you." She replied, leaning to the left side of the boat so it tipped a little. Percy surged up and rolled in while the boat rocked back and forth. He let a few centimeters of the ocean in that pooled around her feet.

His skin glistened with droplets that were just as bright as the way his eyes were lit up.

Annabeth held her breath until the rocking dulled then she proceeded to give him a good slap upside the head.

"Ow! what was that for?" he asked rubbing above his ear while looking at her like he was a tongue lashed seal.

"For being an idiot" Annabeth answered.

Before he could protest Annabeth put her attention back on her journal. Intent on ignoring any protests he could come up with.

A few moments of silence eased the mood.

Percy cocked his head to the side "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm writing what happened today in my journal."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to forget it."

Percy crossed his thin arms over his bear wet chest and shivered.

"Can I have my shirt back now?" he changed the subject.

Annabeth didn't hesitate to dig through the green bucket and pass him the white cotton tee.

"You know you're the first friend I've ever had?" he said a bit muffled while slipping the shirt over his head.

Annabeth lifted her face "Really? Didn't you have friends where you lived before?"

"Before?!"

"Ya before you came here" Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well I was really little then, and I never met any other kids."

"Why not? didn't you go to school?"

Percy cringed "Not exactly." He started. He looked like he was about to say something when he changed his mind.

"Saw you collecting shells." He changed topics again.

Annabeth nodded "I know, I chased you after that. I know that now."

"No, even before that and before that and well... nearly all the times." Percy confessed.

Annabeth shook her head after letting the matter sink in a bit. "Percy Jackson, you are a stalker."

"I was too scared to talk to you." he defended "Anyways I thought you might want to add this to your collection" he finished while pulling a shell out of the pocket in his soaked swimming shorts that clung to his legs and holding it out to her. It was a common Scallop shell, or a 'Fan shell' as she used to call them. This one had a rich royal blue on the rough sandpapery back that slowly blotted into a lighter sparklier crystal blue near the edges. On the coved smooth undershell was a creamy color mixed with light pink and speckled around the edges with sprinkles of baby blue.

Annabeth gaped at him. "You found it!" She stated shocked.

"I found what?"

"the perfect shell!"

Daintily she dragged her finger over the surface and drew the outline out. Admiring the texture and cool feel. She loved the color, and the pattern and the way it fit so well in her palm.

"I love it!"

When Annabeth looked back up at Percy he was already gazing at her with his wild emerald gemmed eyes. Intense yet wonderingly like he was thinking deeply. Well, as deeply as a seven year old could think.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked seriously, his eyes never leaving hers. Annabeth held her breath and clutched the shell close.

"Only if I can tell you one in exchange" she replied.

Percy took a deep breath before spilling it. "I don't have any parents."

Annabeth let that hang in the air. The boat swayed to the rhythm of the waves and the bright blue water shivered in response.

"But you have to have some parents somewhere" Annabeth argued.

Percy shook his head solemnly "They died a long time ago."

"but then who takes care of you?"

"My trainer, Chiron."

"I don't understand" Annabeth confessed a bit baffled.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck "I have to be trained to be a really good fighter, My dad had said so. So Chiron took me here to train me where no one would know."

"why do you need to be a good fighter?" Annabeth inquired.

Percy shrugged "Maybe so I can be a special body guard for some important old guy, like the president."

Annabeth nodded in understanding before spilling her secret. "Someone's trying to kill my mom and me."

Percy's eyes widened "Why?"

Annabeth twiddled with the end of her white sundress "Mom said that they wanted something that she made, but she wouldn't give it so were hiding here until it passes over our heads."

1-2-3 seconds of silence plagued Annabeth.

Percy's eyes brightened "Hey, you suppose if I train really hard than I could become your bodyguard? You sound like you need protecting."

Annabeth lit up at the thought "That's a great idea!" then the seriousness returned to her face. "But first we need to solemnly swear that we will never tell each other's secrets"

"How?" Percy asked.

"Well these are very important secrets so we need to take the highest oath." Annabeth declared.

"Highest oath?"

"Ya, I'm pretty sure that's a vow."

"But how do vows work?"

"It's easy" Annabeth assured "I say what I'm going to never say and then you do and then we seal the vow" Annabeth scooted forward and locked eyes with Percy. "Just say what I say after but personalized. Okay?"

Percy nodded weakly still transfixed on Annabeth's soft grey eyes.

"I, Annabeth Chase vow that I will never tell Percy's secret even if the sky is to crush me."

Annabeth nudged Percy suggestively.

"Oh. I, Percy Jackson vow that I will never tell Annabeth's secret even if the sky is to crush me."

Annabeth nodded approvingly "Now we seal the vow."

"But how?"

"It's simple. We kiss." Annabeth instructed.

Percy's breathing shallowed "I thought that's only what adults do" he added nervously.

"How else are we going to seal the vow?" Annabeth sniffed

Percy shrugged "Well alright, if we have to."

Annabeth leaned forward and closed her eyes like she had seen done in all the movies. Percy was a little more hesitant but let their lips connect. They kissed. A sweet simple lasting kiss.

Annabeth broke away satisfied that the vow had been sealed.

"Percy why is you face red?" she observed her friend on the opposite side of the rowboat. Percy touched his face and looked bewildered.

"I don't know, but my stomach tickles and my heart's going really fast. I must be allergic to kisses." He diagnosed quickly.

"You can't be allergic to kisses." She remarked while retrieving her leather bound journal from the bucket. She flipped through the written pages to the last one she was on and uncapped her ball point pen.

"What are you doing now?" He questioned curiously dropping subjects again quickly.

Annabeth tapped her pen to her chin again "I'm trying to describe everything, but I can't seem to find the right words."

"What are you trying to describe? Maybe I can help?" Percy offered.

"Alright." Annabeth allowed "I don't know how to describe myself."

Percy looked Annabeth up and down making her feel like she was a bug under the microscope.

"Pretty." He summed up in one word.

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly "No you blockhead, several words. Words that describe something."

"Oh." Percy looked perplexed "I don't have any of those words."

"Of course you do." Annabeth chuckled lightly more amused than annoyed.

Percy's eyes combed the ocean. The sun was nearing the horizon, it would be sunset in a few hours. He grabbed the oars and started moving them away. Annabeth looked up at him as he rowed, her pen still motionless on the paper.

"Percy?"

"Hhhm?"

"We're going to be friends forever right?" She asked hopefully not letting the anxious look come across her face.

"Of course we are" he answered immediately not giving it a second thought.

She liked that. She liked the sense of security it gave her knowing that they were going to be always there.

As Percy rowed back to Annabeth's Island, Annabeth illustrated in her journal the entire day. Adding extra detail to the Whale shark bit of course.

Splashing down into the pushing waves Percy pulled Ole Daisy up on to the familiar beach and Annabeth hopped out holding her bucket.

"I have to hurry, Mom's going to be worried" Annabeth yelled as she ran.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy called while stooping into the rowboat "You forgot your shell!" He waved the blue beauty in the air and ran after her. Annabeth stopped and waited for him with a thankful smile adorning her lips. Before Percy got any closer he tripped over himself. Falling, he flailed his hands out to break his fall.

Jogging over Annabeth helped him up off the wet sand.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Ya." He muttered. "But your shells not." He held up the two pieces of shell broken jaggedly up the middle. "Sorry." he murmured with guilt flitting about his eyes.

Annabeth took the pieces carefully and placed them perfectly back together so they looked like they had never been broken. She dropped them on the sand like they were indifferent to any other shell while a thick sigh built up in her throat.

"It's okay."

"I could glue it!"

"No it's fine" she answered quietly. "I have to go now, Mom will be worried." With that she jogged up the beach leaving Percy to gaze at the her back and her beautiful

hair.

* * *

 **This Chapters Trivia: In 'The Mark of Athena' the giant twins Ephialtes and Otis had their great performance going on. Before it started Otis _finally_ wasn't wearing the same outfit as Ephiatles (who was dressed as a gladiator). But the outfit he was wearing was extraordinarily embarrassing anyways. What was the outfit Otis was wearing? **

**(hint: It was blue)**

 **Last Chapters Trivia answer: Tantalus, the dude who was cursed to never taste food again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Tuesday! And all of you please forgive me. I read over this chapter before I posted it and was cringing at my work. For the most part I've tried to patch it up.**

 **But I just got out of a really hard and exhausting exam so I didn't give it 120%**

 **I hope you like it anyways. And thank you to all the people who reviewed! I'm really grateful that you decided my story was good enough to review on.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dancing in Magic

* * *

Athena had wanted to know what she was writing about that night. The little brown leather journal was slammed shut when her mother came in, obviously prompting questions. Annabeth had refused to show her, scared that she might get angry that she told someone their secret. Their deadly secret that Annabeth had promised faithfully never to tell.

Why she told Percy? Well maybe she felt in debt to him because of his honesty to her.

But what was done, was done.

It was inevitable that her mom would read what was in her journal sooner or later. No matter where she hid it in the house, as soon as she went to sleep her mother would find it. So right after dinner that night Annabeth went down to the closing fish markets. She scanned past the little huts until she saw a familiar face. A person who fluently spoke English. One of the only English speakers.

"I need two waterproof plastic bags. A big one and one medium one" she told Joe while standing on her tiptoes to see over the counter. Joe chuckled at her and passed over the things.

"Hopefully not for mischief young one."

"Don't worry, it's just to protect something."

Quick as she could she buried herself in the jungle. Ignoring the songs of the twilight birds and the sounds of monkeys bedding down for the night.

Under a large teak tree she found a hollow nestled in the roots. The dark gnarly roots parted and swiveled like an uneven door frame. It was small and dark inside but dry and warm. Maybe a shrew home at one time.

Scraping out a bit more soil to make room was her next course of action. She shoveled and pushed until her nails were rimmed with caked dirt and the bottom of the hole was hard packed. Finally Annabeth pulled out her brown leather bound journal and tucked it into the smaller blue tinge plastic bag, she zipped it up and sucked as much air out as she could like a vacuum.

Carefully she put it in her green plastic bucket before encasing the bucket in the larger plastic bag.

She stuffed it as deep under the tree as possible and added some dry leaves to be thorough. Uprooting a flattish boulder that stood a few feet away she blocked the hollow.

Annabeth rubbed her grubby hands on her knees satisfied with her work. She washed her hands off at the beach and had just enough time to watch the sunset before turning for home.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy was standing in the same posture the next morning. Looking over the Ocean with his feet just barely skimming the waves. This time he hadn't bothered to conceal Ole Daisy on the other side of the Island seeing as the Old dingy was pulled up onto the beach beside him. It was a perfect scene really. The white flat clouds skimming the horizon, the sapphire waves curling and crashing like liquid glass onto the white sand. Quietly Annabeth pulled out her purple glossy sticker covered camera and turned it on. Focusing it was harder to do but Annabeth had learned how to use it. She took a picture and beamed at her results before she slid the camera back in her jean pocket.

Stealthily she prodded up behind him, her footfalls being concealed in the wet sand and crashing waves. With a shout of attack she tackled Percy on the back and brought him down into the water, thoroughly soaking their clothes. Percy twisted around and grabbed Annabeth's arm and pushed her back into the water again. They tussled and wrestled in a wet splashing war of fun. Percy reigning victorious in the end.

The tired duo lay out onto the beach absorbing in the heat from the warm sand and burning sun.

Annabeth lay her shirt and shorts out to dry in the sun leaving her in her swimsuit.

As she seated herself beside Percy, he pulled a piece of saggy green brown seaweed out of his ear.

Annabeth chortled "Well no wonder you make so many stupid comments. Your head is full seaweed. Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Your new nickname" she decided on the spot.

"Than your's is Wisegirl" he folded his arms behind his head. "because you always have something wise to say and your a girl."

Annabeth giggled "No you blockhead. Wisegirl would be calling me wise. That would be a complement."

"But nicknames don't have to be insulting." He pointed out.

Twice, she opened then closed her mouth in a speechless manner.

"Well anyways." Annabeth changed topics "Are we going back to that island today?"

"What island?"

"Your island."

"But we've never been to my island." Percy said with his brows furrowed.

"The one we were on yesterday. I like that one." She commented

"So that one?" Percy asked pointing to an island randomly.

Annabeth squinted in in the general direction that he was pointing but couldn't spot the one specific island.

"We should name it." She decided.

"Name what?"

"The island we were on."

"Why?"

"Because it would be easier than calling it 'the island'."

"Okay, what do you want to call it?" Percy sat up and peered at her curiously

Annabeth sat for two minutes and looked at Percy. Her mind flowing slowly.

 _Percy's really easy going…. and relaxed._ Annabeth observed.

Her mind snapped back to the name and she shrugged "I don't know."

"Well just put two words together" Percy shrugged back

"Alright…" Annabeth trailed thinking deeper "How about… how about… Wise Seaweed?"

"Huh?" was all Percy could muster to say

"You know, Wisegirl, Seaweed brain. Put them together and you have Wise Seaweed"

Percy shook his head disapprovingly while his nose wrinkled in distaste "That sounds funny."

"To bad. That's what I'm calling it."

Percy just sighed in response while a dull silence fell over them again. The wind combed through the jungle shushing the land and gulls. The tiny beaming sun bore down hotter onto them if possible. Annabeth played with her hair in a bored manner.

"What do you want to do today?"

Percy closed his eyes, soaking in the sun even though he was already tanned "You should pick what we do today."

"But what? I've spent the last few weeks collecting shells. You know this place better" she complained. The warm waves lapped at there legs while they sat cross legged in the surf.

Percy's eyes widened "Oh ya I almost forgot."

He dug around his swim trunk pockets and grasped an object.

Something glinted in the rays of sunshine as it was tossed over to Annabeth. Catching it with both hands she cupped it gently.

A half of the creamy royal blue speckled scallop shell shone. A perfect hole had been drilled through the base and a delicate silver chain had been fed through to make a very attractive looking necklace.

Annabeth looked back at Percy in wonder "Did you make this?"

"Ya, and look" Percy pulled the other half out of his pocket with the blue scallop half shell dangling on a black cord. "See? Now they're like friendship bracelets."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she looked between the two necklaces.

"Why are the chains different?"

"I ran out of silver chain" Percy admitted sheepishly "And I thought you'd like the silver chain because your a girl."

Annabeth nodded knowingly "Did Chiron help you make these?"

Percy's face reddened "No, If he knew about you we'd be moving away."

"So we must keep our friendship a secret" Annabeth announced seriously after a moment's thought.

Percy sat up and slipped the shell necklace over his head.

"Should we vow on it?" he asked, a little hope dwindling in his voice.

Annabeth shook her head. "It's not that serious" she pointed out "But we could take an oath."

"An oath?"

"Ya, an oath that we'll always remain friends no matter what and we'll never tell anyone about each other."

"Okay." He agreed willingly.

"Let's oath on our necklaces." Annabeth suddenly decided.

"Why?"

"Cuz that will make them important to us. Let's oath that we'll always remain friends no matter what and won't tell a single soul about each other on the shells to seal it."

"Seal it?" Percy was getting lost with Annabeth's logic.

"Ya, I say my oath then you say yours and then we seal it by putting the shell back together." Annabeth explained while putting her necklace on.

"Just follow my lead. I, Annabeth Chase oath that I will always be Percy's friend. If I tell anyone one about Percy I am the one to betray him. This shell shall pledge my loyalty" Annabeth held up her piece of the shell parallel while talking very earnestly.

Percy swallowed and his ears turned red "I, Percy Jackson oath that I will always be Annabeth's friend. If I tell anyone about Per- er Annabeth than I am the one to betray him-uh.. her. This shell… this shell…" he trailed off while sending her a questioning look. He was obviously struggling to remember the rest of the words.

"Shall pledge." Annabeth hissed.

"Shall pledge my loyalty." he finished strongly "Now what?"

"Now we put the shells together." Annabeth informed.

Percy held up his piece of shell. They locked it back in place tightly so the line down that broke the middle became nearly invisible.

"It fits so perfectly." Annabeth murmured.

"Maybe because we fit perfectly?" Percy suggested.

Annabeth grinned "That's a good ana-logy." She pronounced carefully.

Percy looked mystified "What does an-al-oh-gee mean?"

Annabeth shook her head "You really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Not fair Wise girl."

-{:oOo:}-

 **Time skip: A few months later.**

Quiet breezes played with her curtains in the still darkness. Annabeth's eyes had grown accustomed to the curves of the islands and her feet felt familiar on the soils.

As for her mind, Annabeth had learned so many things. How to fish and climb, how to feed monkeys and what animals to keep away from. She learned different bird calls and even how to find the strongest vines to make into swings. Well, she did have Percy teaching her things since she met him.

Annabeth waited to hear her mother's sleeping breathing rhythm before she dared attempt to sneak out. She crawled out the window with some difficulty seeing how she was wearing her creamy flowing nightgown.

Darkness never daunted the seven year old so maneuvering by starlight was a cinch.

She was able to get to their new assigned meeting spot under the stooping palm tree by the side of the worn path. The soft lapping of the ocean could still be heard even though she couldn't see it. Foliage covered most of the stars out and no moon meant Annabeth was surrounded in darkness.

"Psst."

Annabeth almost jumped out of her skin.

"Annabeth is that you?" an all too familiar voice hissed while crouched behind the tree.

"Don't do that Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth chastised, patting her hands down on her nightgown.

"Sorry." Percy said while swerving around the trunk.

"Now why in tootin tarnation do you want me to come out here in the middle of the night?" Annabeth put her hands on her hips.

"I said I would tell you didn't I?" His hair seemed invisible to Annabeth. It just melted into a lump of background.

"So tell me!" Annabeth was letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"How bout I just show you?"

"Alright, fine."

Even though Annabeth couldn't see him she could tell that Percy was grinning at her through the darkness. He linked her arm and together they gently twisted on the compacted earth trail.

Something was weird on the ocean. Everything else seemed aligned.

Millions of silver stars sprinkled the thick ebony sky, the milky way like a blotted rip up the middle. The soft white sand, darkened in the late hours while the islands in the distance looking like gaps of space that the stars didn't touch.

The glossy water lapping at the sand peacefully. And yet the water was glowing. Rimmed in a glowing swirl of aqua blue. Every Time the water moved forward again the blue glow livened. The captivating glow hued the beach edge and was alive on the trim of the water. Her eyes followed the aqua glow, it followed the beach up to the curve and was still visible near where the rocks were.

"What is that?" Annabeth gaped while looking at Percy.

His face was more visible now in the ghostly light. He smiled at her lopsidedly.

"Isn't it cool? Here follow me." He said as he splashed into the water, walking in the shallow area. Each movement he made lit up the water with aqua glow.

It was almost as if the stars had turned blue and had fallen in the water. Percy splashed the liquid and droplets of glowing blue disrupted more water creating more aqua blue glow but then faded.

Disrupt the water it glowed aqua but when it settled again it would disappear. That would explain why only the waves (small ripples really) only had the blue beside Percy's movement.

"Come on!" he called sending a splash towards her.

Annabeth bunched up her night gown and stepped in the water. Where ever she moved her feet trails of blue illuminated behind her.

Annabeth giggled and twirled watching the it light up like a glow stick.

"What is it?" Annabeth romped over to Percy still watching the water fascinated.

"Chiron said it's a type of plankton or was it algae?. Dino-flag-ellant or something like that."

Annabeth put her head to the side "It must be bioluminescent than."

"Bio what?"

"Never mind Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled down at the water and moved her feet in the smooth liquid. Her soft grey eyes dancing in the glimmering blue light that livened and faded as she moved.

Percy held out his hand to her. Inquisitively Annabeth took it letting her soft small hand slide into his. Laying a hand on her hip he put her other hand on his shoulder making the edges of her nightgown trail in the water. Annabeth didn't care, the nightgown was making more light anyways.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing of course."

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

Percy guided her through the moves slowly. They steadily turned and glided in the water brightening their path. Annabeth beamed at Percy when she stopped the awkward steps and flowed gracefully with the movement. He smiled back his eyes alive and bright reminding her of the ocean.

"Where did you learn to dance?" Annabeth asked quietly enjoying the feel of the water on her feet and how sync they were.

"It was part of training, for teamwork and poise." Percy smiled back at her. His face ghostly blue, but his eyes! They seemed to light up in the night as he danced with her. Just as bright as the stars. Annabeth smiled contently and closed her eyes, more enjoying the feel of the dance. Percy's hand readjusted on her waist as he spun them around. They were dancing in magic. Or creating magic as they danced. Either way Annabeth loved it.

The silence was filled with the critters in the jungle and the hush of the wind. The blue glow and the pinpoints of stars scattered in silver dots over the dome of the atmosphere.

Annabeth twirled laughing at the aqua blue light radiating off her nightgown skirt. Her loose gold curls tickling her shoulders. She twirled again harder watching the plankton light up with water in blue. Dizzyingly she tumbled backward right on top of Percy.

Waves of sparkling light bounced away from them as they crashed into the water. Sputtering they both sat up dripping glowing droplets that cascaded off them.

Percy gave her an evil look "You did that on purpose."

"I did not!"

"I'm gonna get you back!"

Annabeth squealed as Percy lunged at her barely missing. She jumped through the shallow water stirring up light as she ran with Percy hot on her heals. Jumping at her again he missed, sending glowing droplets flying.

She zigzagged and churned up the water laughing in the blue light. Percy tackled her this time sending them both soaking into the mesmerizing water. They dragged themselves out of the water and into the cold night again.

She lay down in the perpetual glowing surf breathing hard while Percy flopped next to her. Lying on their backs while the gentle lapping of the waves skimmed there necks.

"Have those always been there?" Annabeth asked looking over to him, the sand a blue night light.

Percy's sea green eyes stood out in the ghost darkness, intense and piercing yet warm. His hair was spiked from the water and his usual white t-shirt clung to his skin.

"No." he replied "They come when the algae blooms every year or something like that."

"Oh." Annabeth answered letting her eyes wander in the stars.

They milky way seemed huge, constructed from millions of stars. Silver beads in the sky covered the darkness making the sky look more deep navy in color than black.

"So many stars" she murmured enchanted by the brilliancy of it all.

" _Those_ have always been here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I know Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever Wisegirl."

* * *

 **Just to clarify one thing. This place I'm describing is real.**

 **I first heard about it after someone I knew (or now know) came back from being a missionary there.**

 **Then I watched an imax movie on the same place. Maybe as a bonus trivia question you can guess the country :P**

 **Last chapters Trivia answer: Otis was wearing a blue ballerina outfit.**

 **This chapter's trivia: Just after Annabeth gave Percy a kiss, after giving him a brick cupcake, Clarrise barges in with the rest of camp. Most of them were holding something. What were they holding?**

 **(hint: think 'light')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Tuesday! As you might have noticed this chapter is a little bit shorter from the rest. However it's the turning point ;).**

 **And please, be reminded that this fic is rated T. If you scare easy then skip the second half of this where the line break is. Finally I would like that thank anyone who has reviewed or is going to review. You guys are really lovely and I'm so grateful for a review on a chapter. They make me smile and feel like my work is actually appreciated :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The end of his Childhood

* * *

Annabeth was forced to start to take different routes to get to the hollow under the tree now. She had been wearing down a noticeable path right to the location. So Annabeth cut through the woods this time feeling the branches and leaves brush and scrape her bare legs.

Her sense of direction wasn't entirely off. She managed to get to the hollow alright.

Like routine Annabeth took the boulder away and reached under to pull out the crinkled plastic bag that covered the green bucket. Unzipping the plastic bags she retrieved her pen and brown leather journal.

It was protected pretty well from the harsh rains and storms that tore at the island. The leather hadn't been so much as splotched and the pages were clean and unwrinkled as ever.

Annabeth flipped through the filled pages describing months of adventures with Percy.

Tree climbing, waterfall diving, surfing, fishing, rock climbing, exploring, monkey feeding, rapid sliding, picnic making, stone skipping, vine swinging, fruit collecting, manta riding adventures. All on that little island they called Wise Seaweed. They had even built a treehouse so they could hang out while it rained.

There were so many more that the details had already started to fade in her mind so she kept up with the journal every day.

Because as cheesy as it sounds, everyday was an adventure with Percy.

She wrote that down too.

The leather book was thick, and yet she only had a couple pages left. She'd have to replaced the book soon.

She finished detailing the day's events and skipped home feeling light hearted. The setting sun set warm rays against her back as they filtered through the trees. Bird songs and breezes smelling of the fresh papaya and open ocean made her mood even lighter.

Before she had even got into the house her Mom zipped out and encased her in a warm loving hug.

"Annabeth I've been so worried." she whispered into her hair.

Annabeth blinked thoughtfully "But I'm gone out this late everyday Momma."

Her mother's arms trembled as they held her. "I know Chickpea" she assured, using Annabeth's nickname.

Athena led her daughter inside and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"I saw a shark today" Annabeth told enthusiastically "It could've eaten me whole probably, luckily I was on land."

Athena clenched her fists and put her back to her daughter "Is that so sweetie?" her voice was shaking.

Annabeth's face morphed into horror and she slapped a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

Athena wheeled around on edge "What? what is?" she shrieked.

"I left my camera on the beach, I need to go get it before the sun sets" Annabeth jumped off the chair and made a move for the door.

Athena grabbed her child's wrist "No Annabeth! You can't go out there!" she said tensely.

"But someone will take off with my camera, all my pictures of me and you are on there" Annabeth wailed.

"We'll get it in the morning pumpkin" Athena soothed.

"It won't be there in the morning" Annabeth protested.

Athena rubbed her hands together nervously "Chickpea you want some fruit juice?"

"No, I want my camera!" Annabeth stomped her foot on the verge of a tantrum.

"Nonsense child, you'll drink your juice" Athena spoke sternly while passing Annabeth a glass of orange liquid pre-poured.

Annabeth crossed her arms madly "I won't drink anything until- Mommy why are you crying?" she cut into her own sentence.

Athena wiped her eyes and her shoulders shuddered "Just drink your juice Chickpea."

"Will it make you happier if I do?" Annabeth asked innocently

"Yes it will" she answered while grasping her own shoulders

Annabeth eyed the glass with her wonderingly beautiful grey eyes. She tentatively took a sip and swallowed.

"It tastes funny" she commented. "It's really sweet."

"Hurry up child, finish it all up."

Annabeth plugged her nose and downed the small cup in a single drought.

She hated too sweet things.

"There!" she said triumphantly as she looked up at her mother. Annabeth's face turned to disappointment "Momma why are you still crying?"

Before an answer could come from Athena, Annabeth's hand seized up and drooped. Fear ignited in the little girl's chest

"Mommy?! I can't move my arm!" Annabeth yelled alarmed.

Her lungs grew heavy her legs weren't in her control anymore.

"Momma what's happening?!" Tears sprouted out of her grey orbs and down her cheeks.

Athena's crying turned to sobbing. "I'm sorry my Chickpea. They'll never get you too."

Her vision was blurring, only seeing her mother's tear streaked pained face. Black dots distorted that too. Her tongue felt far too large to fit in her mouth. A splitting pain ignited in the front of her head. It felt like something heavy was crushing her small chest.

"Momma" she whispered while the fear flitted around her stomach and heart. Annabeth struggled and managed grabbed the half shell on her necklace for some comfort.

The world grew dark, faces disappeared, the pain in her forehead grew then faded. The darkness settled.

No- a haze? She could feel, she could see, she couldn't move though. Her ears picked up all the sounds while her brain responded to nothing. That's when the darkness settled. The real darkness. Deep but suffocating. Coming in layers that compressed her skin. Darkness that was the essence of fear.

-{:oOo:}-

That night there was a brutal murder.

The peaceful islanders found the Chase residence ransacked and destroyed. Athena's elaborate chemistry set up had been toppled and shattered, any chemicals that had been in it, stolen. Her notes were scattered around the floor, glued there by the dry dots of blood discoloring the pages. The floor was littered with shards of glass and ripped debris that sifted around because of the lonely breeze that softly pushed the curtains from the broken windows. The intruder hadn't found what he came for. Of course he didn't. Athena's sharp mind had hidden it so well the world would never find it.

It had been her plan all along.

Blood painted the walls like a sick form of art. In splatters of scarlett ruby it decorated the walls. Athena gave a fight. A real one. Glasses and plates were thrown, misaimed knife cuts embedded in the walls, tables turned and sofas flipped then gutted. A shattered shell collection lay sprinkling over a quiet cold child's bedroom. The same wind swept the flower patterned curtains away from the broken glass and gently rocked a wooden rocking horse slowly back and forth.

Athena was found in the study. Her skin cold and her eyes blank. Knife marks labeling her back and sides maliciously. Blood in thick pools soaked the floors attracting scavengers to the mangled body looking forever at the ceiling in a silent staring contest.

Blood covered the room with nauseating crimson hand prints of where the murderer had touched almost like he was marking his territory. Athena couldn't of cared less though. Like she had said before, she was just meeting up with Ron later.

The golden haired seven year old the village adored was lost. Not even the slightest piece of evidence was found of her. If only they inspected the empty glass sitting alone on the kitchen table more carefully. The glass had witnessed it all.

A boy waited on the beach that morning. He stood and walked around for hours waiting for someone that would never come.

He found a glossy purple camera with a broken drawstring touching the surf with gentle splashes. Faded stickers covered the surface, still clinging to the thing like the day they had been put on.

But still he waited.

And waited.

For days.

For months.

But Annabeth never came.

Nor would she ever come again.

And his heart broke.

* * *

 **Oh would you look at that? A cliff hanger. Well a really crappy cliff hanger but still.**

 **Man you guys are good at trivia. It's getting hard for me to find harder and harder things to put down as trivia.**

 **Last chapter's trivia answer: They were carrying torches.**

 **This chapter's trivia: In the Mark of Athena, Flathead Rufus was bullying Hazel in her old school yard as Leo and Hazel watch in ghost form. Sammy Valdez comes in and saves the day by pretending he's a what, and pretending that Hazel and Rufus are what.**

 **(hint: not names, professions)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well that last chapter was interesting.**

 **I just really wanted to build up a backstory for this story to be based on ya know? Was the backstory effective? Did you like it? Or was it a waste of like 6 chapters?**

 **Also guess who's sick? Ya, me. Fortunately for you guys, colds can't be transmitted via internet.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Still Aching

* * *

 **10 years later**

He drew his hand up to his forehead in a perfect salute.

"At ease" the Captain commanded. "Perseus Jackson your new orders will be to protect Kevin Dare's daughter, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

A yellow straight file was thrust over the desk to the young agent.

Seventeen year old Percy Jackson accepted a crisp file from the Captain and carefully opened it, reading the file accordingly.

His locks of black hair messily arranged, his broadened shoulders straight and forward and his tall solid silhouette leaving a shadow from the suns rays hitting him through the window. His face completely deprived of emotion as he read the little file containing his assignment.

Apparently Kevin Dare was pretty high up in the secret governmental service.

Nothing Percy couldn't handle though.

His expectations lowered dramatically as he read the file and a silent mist of disappointment dusted his heart. This mission was weak compared to what he was usually expected to do.

"Dismissed" The Captain bellowed as he sat down to his lavish dark oak desk.

"Er." Percy started unsure how to say what was on his mind.

"You harbor some distaste milad?" The Captain looked up at him through his bushy grey eyebrows.

"With all due respect sir, this mission sounds more like a glorified bodyguard assignment."

"And this distastes you because?" Captain returned gruffly.

"Well you see sir, I feel like this assignment won't be- won't be…. challenging my potential." Percy explained.

The Captain cleared his throat. "I see." he responded huskily.

The Captain pushed his desk chair back and waltzed stiffly to the front of his desk where he leaned against it heavily. A heavy silence layered the well decorated and orderly room. The office was in perfect symmetry. A large oak desk in the center, beautiful white paned bay windows on either side and neat matching rows of filing cabinets and books shelves lining the walls. Technically, if you saw one side of the room then you've seen the other.

"Perseus, Your mission is to keep Rachel Elizabeth Dare safe" the Captain repeated slowly and drawled, as if he was still thinking about his words.

Percy nodded curtly as a sign that he was following.

"Rachel Dare has been targeted for unknown reasons." The seriousness in his voice was not unexpected. "Rachel's your age you know" The Captain added "And since you must protect her, you must follow her every where she goes."

Dramatic pause.

"Including school" The Captain finished with a sly wink and a light smirk.

Percy's heart rate picked up as realization dawned on his oblivious mind. All the stories he heard, all the memories he never got from a place that apparently every normal person went to at some point.

"Now to blend in, in this type of….. social place you must appear to be a perfectly normal teenager" the Captain emphasized the last part with a coy look twinkling in his eyes.

"Which means Perseus Jackson, that while you protect Miss Dare you must live as a perfectly normal american teenager."

Percy started to hyperventilate and he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling too brightly.

"So Perseus Jackson, do you now think this assignment is too… unchallenging?" the Captain finished with a smirk on his face.

"No sir, not at all sir, Thank you sir" the excited teen blurted out quickly.

"Good lad. Now, Dismissed."

Eagerly, he sprinted to the door. He was halfway out when the Captain called out.

"Oh and Percy!"

Percy swiveled around quickly "Yes sir?"

"Congratulations on discovering of the identity of the gang leader in Norway." The Captain spoke clearly while hobbling back over to his seat.

"Thank you sir" Percy let his ecstatic smile push onto his face.

Captain smiled warmly again as he plunked down into his Victorian oak office chair. "Now go pack you young'un!"

"Yessir!" he saluted again while his mind was skipping.

Percy bolted through the halls of headquarters, passing panels of glass and modern looking rooms.

He swerved a corner and barely dodged a group of men strolling down the hall.

Jumping over someone tying their shoe he then took a right and into the training gym. Bursting through the white smudged door he charged the lines of trainees and scaled the rope they were about to climb. The thick rope attached to the ceiling dangled and spun below him as he used his arms to drag himself up.

"Percy! Watch it!"

"What's got you so excited?"

"Gee whiz, he's like a monkey!"

Percy halted at the top and grinned down at them from ear to ear. All of them had their necks craned up to look at him curiously while the other equipment placed orderly around the gym lay dormant in the background.

"I got a new assignment!" he practically squealed while he tossed the file in the air making it rain paper on the trainees below.

The group of around ten looked up at him through the fluttering spiraling crisp pieces of inked up paper with indecision.

"Is that all?" a twenty two year old chuckled shaking his head at Percy's excited puppy ways.

"Hey Perce, all your doing is being a bodyguard for a girl" Another guy spoke up while waving a piece of paper.

Percy spiraled down the thick rope with an unfazed smile still intact on his face.

"Ya, isn't great?" He spoke dreamily as he hit the ground.

"Great?! how is that great?" The first guy looked incredulous.

"Oh Martin, don't be such a kill joy." Percy chastised while patting him on the shoulder.

"But I don't get it! How can you be so excited for such a flimsy assignment?" Martin huffed.

Percy rolled his eyes "Martin please, I get to see what a highschool is like, I get to pretend to be normal."

The crowd gave him blank faces.

All of them were just trainees. Rookies getting ready to face the field. But Percy was a seasoned veteran already. He'd passed his final exam with flying colors and achieved many honors on his past assignments.

The catch?

Percy was younger than all of them. They hadn't started training until they reached the age of twenty meanwhile Percy had been training his whole life.

Percy patted Martin's shoulder sympathetically "Don't worry sonny." He rasped in his best old man voice while hunching his back over and hobbling closer. "When you get to be my age and skill you'll understand."

Martin rolled his eyes and put Percy in a headlock giving his noggin a good brotherly knuckling.

"Well whatever it is, I know you'll rock at it kid." Martin said sincerely.

"Whoop bad guys butts Perce." Josh smirked

"And don't forget to pickup a girlfriend you lonely dork." Luka chortled giving him a playful punch to the shoulder.

A chuckle rippled through the crowd.

"Thanks guys, I will." Percy beamed feeling warm "And Good luck on training you young grasshoppers!"

-{:oOo:}-

The clouds looked like a pink sheet evenly spread over the atmosphere. Illuminated in the setting sun. Like some giant being had taken massive butter knife to even out the atmosphere.

You get a completely different look on things when you're flying high above them though. They're flat and look like puffy cotton candy land.

Percy watched the clouds roll under him as the silver private jet soared. The shining reflective wing jutting out of the cabin at an odd angle was the only other thing to look at besides the ominous clouds. It looked like the water on the ocean as you sped past on boat. That's what it looked like. Waves of cotton candy. They were a simple rowboat compared to this ocean of pink.

With a sigh he let his head drop backward against the tan leather seat and was content to just stare at the ceiling in bored silence. He let his hand wander to his pocket as his fingers slide over the smooth and familiar texture. He grasped the half shell achingly. Pulling it out by the black cord he watched it sway mesmerizingly.

After all these years it hadn't lost it's luster.

It's royal blue and speckled crystal blue never sanded down. Creamy underside stayed smooth and unchipped. Of course this was also thanks to how Percy was never careless with it.

Percy pulled up his hood and slipped the shell back into his jean pocket. He stuffed his hands into his over sized hoodie pocket and felt over the smoothed edges of the purple camera nestled in his hoodie.

He was scared to take it out.

He didn't want to lose it or break it or even scratch it.

He didn't even want to look at the photos. The strange wonderful photos Annabeth had been storing up secretly. It gave him to much nostalgia to even turn on the damn thing. The dull ache that tugged regularly on his heart used to be stabs of pain. Either his heart had started healing or he was just used to the constant knife that penetrated every time he even thought of her. Though it probably was the latter.

She said something about someone trying to kill her mom and her. That's why they were hiding there. So naturally when she suddenly went missing he could only assume the worst. If only he had been there. He could of done something. He could've hidden her or fought for her or helped her out someway. To many 'if only's'.

Percy chuckled inwardly to himself. He was probably the last person to ever know that Annabeth Chase had existed, and he was probably the only person in the world who had a possession that once belonged to her.

But he treasured it.

" _Oi Perrrci_ " a thickly accented voice came over the announcer. " _Louk tu yuor left lad_ "

Percy looked out the small circular window feeling his heartbeat thrumming against his chest.

The ocean glittered below in a sparkling array of brilliancy. A city growing and thriving near the beaches. The vibrant golden gate bridge prominent against the blue waters.

" _Welcume tu San Frrransisco_ "

The plane landed smoothly. No bumps or wind turbulence. Percy thanked the Pilot and and grabbed his luggage.

Two large black rolly luggage and a back pack.

One rolly luggage was stuffed with clothes, hygienic stuff, personal things while the other contained his weapons, security suits, and disguised weapons of course.

Percy got through the long boring lines with ease. He scanned his special card at the security desk and strolled over to the main area.

Machines were beeping, people were talking, planes were taking off outside, cars were beeping at the entrance, toilets were flushing in the bathrooms.

In a nutshell; It was loud.

Percy pushed passed some colorfully clad tourists and scanned the area for Mr. Dare but the high end business man was lacking from sight.

So Percy wandered around, hating the chaos around him and imagining what it would be like to actually be just a tourist here. Excited for a vacation or for visiting family. Shifting he felt his clothes move.

It felt so weird. The clothes he had on were just a simple tee, hoodie and jeans but they felt like air. Percy wasn't used to being in clothes this light especially on assignments. All the strange new feels and sounds emanating around him gave him a headache that throbbed in the back of his head irritatingly.

Yes, Percy had been in an airport before. But usually not for long. Not to mention that his usual missions took only days to complete. This might take months. Maybe even a year. All depending on how quick they were able to figure out and capture the blackmailer.

A light tap on his shoulder made him wheel around suddenly while his hand instinctively went to where his gun usually was.

Mass of fiery red plumes, colorful paint splattered jeans that reminded Percy of coral, and a simple pretty pale face with murky green eyes was looking at Percy expectantly.

"You're late." Was the first thing she said.

Percy opened and closed his mouth "I thought Mr. Dare was going to pick me up." He finally managed to get out after the confusion had passed.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Please, he barely has time to brush his teeth at night, never mind picking you up. Besides he's in New York right now with the Mrs."

She respectively held out her hand "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Percy shook it firmly and kept the mood serious "Agent Perseus Jackson. Or Agent 11"

Rachel nodded toward the exit. "Well Jackson let's get going."

It wasn't much of a hassle to get out. Rachel would give a look to someone and in the way and they shrunk back. The chauffeured… er multicolored white trimmed hippie bus was waiting outside as it choked exhaust and rattled dangerously.

With a cautious eye on the seemingly dying car, Percy loaded his stuff in the trunk and crawled in. The inside of the bus was a like a mini living room. Two long low animal print patterned sofas stood opposite of each other decorated with plain pillows. Percy had half a mind to ask if it was actually legal to drive this can of weirdness. With another glance he noticed that the roof of the bus was riddled with multi colored sharpie marker notes.

 _Rachel, Eva, and Jenny_

 _2014 Andrew Allen concert_

Percy read the closest of the notes. Well, the bus certainly had sentimental value to Rachel.

The old bus (miraculously) chugged forward at the touch of the burly chauffeur and they rolled off.

"Now" Rachel's eyebrow twitched. "I have some house rules I made." She leaned forward. "One, I don't need a bodyguard constantly breathing down my neck, don't always be hovering around me. Two when we are at school do not come near me. Three don't ever come into my room unless I tell you too."

"Yes Ma'am" Percy answered politely.

Rachel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes raked his body in a observation of scrutiny.

She crossed her arms while her eye brows quirked again. "Your…"

"Not what you expected?" Percy offered.

"Ya" Rachel droned slowly "How old are you?"

"Seventeen Ma'am" Percy responded with a cool voice.

"What? How? custom age is 20 and above! How are you a full agent?" Rachel twirled a strand of red hair nervously while her eyebrows pinched down almost angrily.

"That's classified" Percy answered monotoned.

Her eyes narrowed as she hummed. "I see."

A silence took hold of the bus. Kind of awkward but mostly tense. However this allowed Percy some time to explore San Francisco out the bus window.

The streets bumped up or down in random hills. The colorful cars and buses either moving uphill or downhill and the buildings built into the hills. It all seemed to revolve around hills. Cars parked sideways, roads twisted and snaked all because some hills were too steep. Not to say it wasn't beautiful though. The hills gave you more view when you were at the crest displaying the flower laden restaurants and summer market squares that the city had to offer.

It was completely different from Washington.

Washington looked like nearly the whole city had been whitewashed meanwhile San Francisco had multicolored houses dotting the place and different artistic styles highlighting the city like jewels. The towering varies skyscrapers seemed to be centered in middle of the city, probably where the only level ground was.

Percy thrummed a tune out on the seat as he strained to see more. As they jostled down the pot hole riddled street they passed the sandy beach by the ocean. It looked empty on this sunny day, almost like it was lonely. Varying footprints riddled the white sand while the constant waves tried to wash them away. It proved people were still walking on the beaches though it was chilly. The lovely sparkling water reminded him of better days.

He let out an achy sigh as the chauffeur drove them into the heart of the city. They passed families walking down streets, bicyclers, couples holding hands and loners texting on their phones while not looking where they were going. Shiny cable car tracks lined and overlapped embedded in the concrete roads and made the bus jiggle when they road over them. Chauffeur No name pulled up to a lavish looking apartment and parked front and center. Percy crawled out the trunk and gaped up.

This building must have been a million stories tall.

Ornate columns stood in the front like sturdy walking sticks while two matching red uniformed doormen stood on either side of the gold trimmed glass double doors.

"Hurry up Percy, we don't have all day" Rachel spoke while nodding to the doormen as she entered. Percy hauled his luggage and followed.

The whole building must have been worth millions, inside and out. Grey marble floors, clean fresh plants, a crystal chandelier glittering in the center.

There footstep echoed in the domed lobby as they walked over to the elevator. Mirrored panels lined the inside giving it a spacey feel.

Rachel pressed the top silver button on the elevator and swiped a key card. She tossed the key card to Percy who caught it expertly with his free hand.

"You'll need that to get into the penthouse every time." Rachel explained without even glancing at him.

Her back was straight and tense, her features guarded.

The elevator music chimed pleasantly and a less than awkward silence drifted between the two.

Rachel seemed interesting. She gave the impression that she was a professional type. She treated Percy like a bodyguard, that's how he was supposed to be treated. At least she wasn't mean.

 _Ding._

The reflective doors robotically slid open.

Floor to ceiling windows, mega big sofas, biggest TV screen ever, high roofed ceilings, expensive looking kitchen and bar, snaking long hall ways, a stair case and the entire view of San Francisco right outside the balcony beside the pool.

Life with the Dare's was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Shout out to: Maferinfinity! Your review truly made me smile. Its all swell to smile on your own but when someone makes you smile? That's ten million times better! Thank you so much :D**

 **Another shout out to: PavLuvsPercyJackson, who helped me edit and pretty much beta read all my chapters up till here. Twas really helpful!**

 **And Stay tuned for the return of Annabeth! (That may be a hint about next weeks chapter ;)**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Sammy was a producer and Hazel and Rufus were actors.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In the lost hero, the demigod who assists Annabeth in picking up Leo, Jason and Piper had a peculiar tattoo. What was the demigods name and who was the demigods parent?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't believe we're already on chapter 8! That means I posted the first chapter eight weeks ago!**

 **So last week I got my mind blown. Overnight I got so many reviews! The most I've ever gotten after posting a chapter! You guys are seriously amazing. That was the highlight of my week.**

 **Gee, I've been so diligent with this story that my other one has just stopped. Someone kick my butt over to my other story with a dose of inspiration to get over my writers block. No seriously. Kick me back there. I need to work on it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: But we were so close

* * *

Rachel was giving Percy the look like he was the weirdest person ever. Stopping his push ups Percy gave Rachel a blank look in return.

She twisted her PJ shirt top with an air of annoyance. "What are you doing?"

"My morning routine."

"At freaking 6:00 a.m.!?"

Percy nodded "A good agent is a diligent one" he recited Chiron's words with solemnity.

Rachel rubbed her murky green eyes with her palms unprofessionally.

"Well be a ninja while you practice and be silent!" the aggravation in her voice at being woken was prominent.

"Yes Ma'am."

Rachel grumbled something incomprehensible and staggered down the hall again. Her bright fuzzy red bed head was like a mane around her scalp.

Percy continued with his morning routine as if nothing had happened. He took a shower and put everything he needed in his backpack. By the time Rachel got up again he was busy cooking omelets.

She complained a bit about Percy being noisy but was generally in a good mood. Well, at least a good mood compared to her other moods.

Together they got the burly chauffeur to drive them to school. A chirpy looking building with a large white bordered field beside it. The parking lot was packed with all assortment of cars ranging from sporty to minivans while the pavement was peppered with inconvenient pot holes.

Percy was pressed up against the cool window nearly the entire time. This whole idea of school gave him chills that lingered on his spine.

"I'm going to show you around but after that I expect you to keep away from me." Rachel commanded with a cold look that would make a yeti shudder.

Percy nodded curtly as they swept into the building. The cracked sidewalk was polka dotted with bubble gum marks while the cropped grass looked limy and unhealthy. The metal double doors resembled the ones at the entrance of their prison hold back at S.I.G.H.T. Percy observed. That wasn't a promising feature.

Inside, the ceramic floor was coated in scuff marks and scratches. Artworks were hung up on the wall carefully, high enough to be out of reach. The chatters and noises of a hundred mouths filled the room like a growing cloud of gas.

Masses of teenagers were everywhere like swarming ants.

In clumps, near lockers, walking around. Each one with a different face, each one giving different types of looks at him. Some hushed as they passed while some didn't even acknowledge them.

In short: it was intimidating.

He was automatically getting suspicious of nearly every person he saw who was looking at him. Blood threaded through his veins with each pump of his heart.

Percy held his breath and counted down in his head as Rachel led on, undaunted.

He just needed to calm down.

"I took the liberty of getting your schedule yesterday" Rachel started

"Rooms 200-220 are down that hall, 110-130 is down that hall, 140-160 is upstairs to the right and the office is to the left got it?" she rambled seemingly useless numbers.

Percy nodded.

"Any questions?" She asked impatiently while inching away from him.

"Ya, where's the cafeteria?" he shouldered his bag again nervously.

"Around the corner, you can't miss it." She stated and was off, leaving Percy to suffocate in the crowds. Her bright red hair stood out as she plodded through the mess of people in the opposite direction.

Percy wandered around avoiding strangers and staring confused at the piece of paper Rachel had pressed to his palm before taking off.

 _Locker 354: Combo 35-23-11_

 _Homeroom: 215_

 _First Period: Chemistry: 112_

 _Second Period: Physical Education: 126_

 _Lunch_

 _Third Period: Art: 220_

 _Fourth Period: Biology: 124_

The exact same schedule as Rachel, same rooms even. He had to be close by. He needed to act natural, but what does a new kid do at a new school?

Taking a deep breath Percy scanned the halls. Finding his locker wasn't too hard and he was able to open it on the second try which was a plus. He dumped his bag in the beaten old grey metal box and organized his things.

Next line of business: Find room 215 before an apparent bell is supposed to go off.

Percy marched around the halls, looking up and down them. The layout of the school seemed to be random leaving Percy with a mild irritation to whoever designed this ridiculous building.

The number was in thick black letters printed on the powder blue door. Somehow it looked identical to every door in the school (which explains why Percy passed it four times).

Suddenly a shrill clanging erupted from the ceiling. Colorful words bounced from his mouth as he jumped two feet in the air.

Lockers started slamming, people swarmed down the halls mechanically, the volume of speaking students rose.

Percy's breathing picked up. This place was so weird. If that was the bell it sounded more like the drill that went off at random times at headquarters. Which explained his sudden urge to do the agility course twice.

Just as fast as it had swelled the hordes of people thinned and a small group gathered at the same door Percy was at. They collected into their bundles of friends and eyed him warily as if he was going to explode.

Eyes are always scanning. Memorizing and stashing faces. Eyes always seek out the familiar faces no matter what. So when a familiar face burst through the crowd it was only natural for Percy's eyes to lock on.

His breathing hitched as his mind froze.

She was smiling, her cheeks were dimpled in the cutest way. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail but her golden curls still trailed down her back. Her glittering storm rimmed grey eyes held some humor as she joked with a girl in stride beside her. Her features were everything burned in the back of his mind, even the way she walked was familiar. Swinging around her neck on a silver chain was a blue and cream scallop shell. Half of it missing in a jagged line down the middle.

Shooting to his pocket, his hand grasped the other half in shock. His thumb tracing over the jagged line that had broken apart.

Percy exhaled in disbelief as Annabeth looked up at him and stopped short. She looked so grown up and yet so the same. She was stunning and beautiful and _alive._

 _Wisegirl._

His heart squeezed and bounced as their eyes locked. Percy was too frozen to do anything. His heart was pumping the adrenaline, his hands felt and rolled the shell in his pocket. His breathing came and went in short gasps almost like he had forgotten how to breathe.

She was going to come to him. She was going to say something to him. They'd be reunited and then fate would decide what was next. He wanted to yell her name but his tongue was solid and glued to the bottom of his mouth like a cemented rock. He wanted to rush up to her and hug her and ask her where she had been but his feet were bolted to the floor with surprise.

For a dangling moment all it was, was him and her. Her and him. Staring at eachother while the tension in his lungs grew.

Annabeth looked back at her friend and laughed, breaking the eye contact.

They passed Percy like he was invisible. Like he was just a panel of glass standing alone in a window shop. Percy felt the wind knocked out of him as his confused heart sunk below his stomach.

He felt the familiar stab to his gut.

But this time it was burning.

-{:oOo:}-

Thoroughly lost was what Percy was at this point of time.

Rachel never told him where the gym was. To hell if he cared though.

Annabeth was here.

Here of all places. All the times he mourned her death, that he felt guilty for not being there. She was just up in San Francisco not seeming to have a bother in the world.

She didn't even acknowledge him. She must have recognized him. He hadn't changed that much. Had he?

He stared blankly at the empty halls that all looked the same and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You lost?" a voice breathed down his black t-shirt.

Thank goodness Percy turned to look who it was otherwise the kid would've been on the floor in a fetal position. Man he was uptight today.

"uh ya" Percy answered while looking the guy over.

Around a head shorter, thin but firm arms, locks of curly chocolate hair and humorous sheened eyes. This kid wouldn't be hard to take down. In fact it might be hard not to break him. Not that Percy would.

The brown curly haired boy smirked "Where are ya heading?"

Percy nervously shouldered his gym bag "P.E."

The latino dude grinned elfishly "Ah yes Gym class, one of the best parts of the prison- er school. Follow me newbie!"

The Gym turned out to be right passed the cafeteria. Who knew?

Little Latino man was just showing him into the change rooms when two guys bumped into them.

These guys looked bigger. More muscle and broad shoulders. Percy felt confident that he probably could take them though if he had too.

Before his guide could say anything he was given suspicious looks from both of the guys in front of them.

"Alright Leo." Said the blonde. "What did you do to the new kid."

Percy's Latino guide put up his hands "What are you talking about!? I found him wandering alone in the halls! Can we keep him?"

The blonde rolled his electric blue eyes "Leo you're an idiot."

Leo blinked twice "Thank you I try" he spoke with seriousness before giving a mock bow.

The big burly asian dude finally spoke up "You might wanna make sure your wallets still there" he advised Percy.

Leo shook his head dismissively "He doesn't have a wallet. Trust me I checked."

The blonde dude sighed then looked at Percy "I'm Jason Grace by the way, that's Frank."

Frank gave a small nod.

"And the hyper elf is Leo. What's your name?"

 _Should I give them my real name or a fake one? What if the people threatening Rachel have an agent in the school and find out my name. If they did that they'd be able to find information on me. But Rachel gave the office my real name right? But wait, what if she didn't?._

Why were names so important? if someone learned your name they could find out a lot about your identity.

The long silence that followed while Percy debated in his mind was awkward. Well at least awkward for the people who weren't currently having a mental battle.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head "Great Leo! You broke him!"

"I did not!"

"How were you able to break a student Leo?" Frank asked sardonically "That's just a new level of crazy!"

"I'm telling you! I found him like that!"

"Sorry, sorry I was just thinking. I'm Percy" Percy piped in apologetically.

"So you were thinking you were Percy, or you know your Percy" Leo inquired slowly.

Frank and Jason shook there heads.

"I can't believe I'm friends with that lunatic" Jason muttered.

"Ditto" Frank replied.

"Heeeyyy" Leo complained while crossing his arms.

"Probably get a good price for him on ebay." Percy offered.

A silence followed with quiet stares. Anxious sweat gathered on the nape of Percy's neck making his skin prickle.

 _Uh oh. Did I say something wrong?_

Jason and Frank slowly turned and stared at Leo with evil smirks igniting their faces.

"Wha?- GUYS! you can't possibly be thinking about it!?"

Jason smiled "I like the way you think…. Percy was it?"

Percy nodded and shifted nervously in his place.

"You betrayed me man! I helped you out and you betrayed me!" Leo wailed.

"He did not, you-"

The shrill bell cut anything off that they were about to say.

"Crap we're late" Frank yelled while barreling into the change room.

-{:oOo:}-

The caf was jammed. Students running to seats, lining up for the (not exactly appetizing looking) food, and overall being loud and obnoxious.

Percy was the odd one out. Scanning for an empty table that was NOT next to Rachel.

Was it always this hard to find a decent place to sit when you were new?

Percy held his little blue polyester lunch bag and combed through the tables scanning for somewhere to sit, preferably next to none of these creepy people. Which gave him the options of just walking out or eating on the floor.

"Percy!" someone called.

Percy pivoted and caught the image of a person waving to him hysterically.

"Percy!" Leo waved again.

Unsure Percy wandered up to the table, having to shimmy passed the hunched figures whispering over their own food.

"Man, you looked lost again so I decided to help out a joe." Leo smirked, Jason and Frank were beside him. A brunette was talking animatedly to a frizzy haired girl with golden eyes and didn't give him so much as a glance. Percy didn't bother giving her a look either. His eyes had already locked on one member of the table as soon as he had spotted her. Listening in to the conversation with the brunette was Annabeth Chase.

It wasn't any other Annabeth Chase's, it was _the_ Annabeth Chase. The shell told him so.

He tried to act like he wasn't freaking inside. But his face was flushed and his hands were stubbornly twitching with his lunch pail in his grip. Sitting down in the empty seat Leo offered he put his lunch on the greasy table top and took a deep breath. He tried in vain to tear his eyes away but they stuck glued to her perfect figure.

"That's Piper" Jason pointed to the tanned brunette sitting to the left of Freaking Annabeth Chase.

"And that's Hazel" Jason continued the introductions while pointing to the frizzy brown haired girl sitting to the right of Freaking Annabeth Chase.

"And that's Annabeth" Jason put the last percent in Percy's 100% sureness on the girl being Annabeth while he pointed to Freaking Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth gave a smile suddenly being aware of someone new at the table. They're eyes locked and he felt his chest swell.

This was it.

She was finally going to acknowledge him.

She tilted her head a bit to the side, while her words seem to flow in slow mo. "And you are?"

His worst suspicions confirmed as his heart and face fell. Ten years fades a lot. But wasn't he just as special to her as she was to him back then?

 _She doesn't remember me?!_

* * *

 **All will be somewhat explained in the next chapter! Don't worry!**

 **To: Lavender5687, wow your awesome at trivia. You got most of them right! And to answer your review on chapter 4: I hadn't even thought of that! When I was writing I just randomly wrote 'and even if the sky is to crush me'. I didn't even think of any connection that had to the actual books!**

 **Mind blown! Thanks for pointing that out :D**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Butch, son of Iris. (He has a tattoo of a rainbow which I thought was hilarious even though it's not)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In the Titan's curse the questing group (Grover, Zoe, Bianca, Thalia and Percy) were battling the Nemean lion at the National air and Space Museum in Washington D.C. How was the beast defeated and who was given credit for defeating it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**You guys.**

 **Seriously.**

 **I woke up one morning. I was all chill and then I checked my inbox.**

 **I think my heart pooped its pants.**

 **Couldn't believe on just how many people actually _want_ to follow my story. I seriously, I just, I love you guys! **

* * *

Chapter 9: On the tip of your tongue

* * *

Her annoying alarm clock bleeped constantly in the morning sun. Ripping her from the sleep she was still chasing. Each bleep reminding her _you're going to be late, you're going to be late._ Annabeth rolled out of bed with a annoyed feeling in her gut and a bad taste in her mouth. She definitely wasn't a morning person. No one would be a morning person at with the hours of sleep she got.

Work was an asshole to her, but she needed the money.

Bright and chirpy sun streamed through her window and warmed her carpeted floor, keeping her feet nice and cozy. She ignored it however and grumbled quietly while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Taking her time she shed her night clothes and picked a suitable outfit for the day. Plain shirt, just jeans, old converse. Keeping it simple was her style. That, and it was comfortable.

With a sigh, she dipped her head into the shower and combed through the locks with her fingers, only to get her hair wet. Curly hair was not at all like it was put up to be. Brushing it reduced it to just fuzz but sleeping on it made it scraggly and frizzy. It was just obnoxious. So, she had to wet her hair every morning just to get the curls back.

After a brief blow dry, she practically tripped down the stairs thanks to her brothers skateboard being under foot.

"Morning boys" Annabeth groaned as she searched the magnet dotted fridge for a glass of orange juice.

"Morning" came the monotone voices from the comfortable grey themed living room. Matthew and Bobby each had a black grubby controller in there hands and were violently hacking away in the video games. Bloody slashes and gunshots echoed from the screen as they hacked off a player's head. So much for a peaceful morning.

Before Annabeth had time to spring into her daily chastising, two even honks echoed from outside impatiently, probably waking the other neighbors.

Annabeth ditched the glass of orange juice and bolted for the door taking a moment to snatch up her blue checkered backpack off the hardwood.

"Hi girls sorry I'm late" Annabeth uttered as she slid into the back seat of Pipers car.

Hazel laughed quietly "You're always late."

Annabeth blushed and muttered a few words under her breathe. Probably curses.

"Oh Annie! I figured out who you were in the past!" Piper declared dramatically.

"Oh great. Here we go." Annabeth rolled her eyes and groaned loudly.

"A scottish princess being forced to marry a prince you didn't love, So what did you do? you ran away and fell in love with a fisher who gave you that necklace." Piper finished by sending a smirk back.

Annabeth rolled her eyes again "Pipes I was seven, and I'm not Scottish. Even so, I'm pretty sure this necklace is from my mother, whoever she is. Besides I'm biologically Frederick's daughter and trust me, he's no king."

"Wait" Hazel piped in "Since Fredrick is your father then shouldn't he remember your mother?"

Annabeth shook her head "he can't remember which one."

"Rawr Rawr Annie, I didn't know your father was a swinger back in the day" Piper winked from the driver's seat.

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose "Well apparently he was, and I'm the product of one of those relationships."

"Wouldn't it be weird if you got your memory back and then we turned out to be long lost cousins or something?" Piper smiled while her eyes twinkled like a rainbow diamond.

Annabeth clutched her half shell and let out a throaty sigh "If I ever do get my fricken memory back."

"You will." Hazel commented lightheartedly but reassuringly.

"When!? When? It's been nearly ten years now! Ten! and seven years of my life are a total mystery. I obviously wasn't born on my father's doorstep as a seven year old. So how did I get there?" Annabeth exploded with a groan.

Hazel shrunk a bit "sorry" she murmured shyly.

Annabeth put her head back frustrated "No Hazel, it's not your fault. Don't worry."

"Omigosh Annie! Ten? Ten years? You know what that means!?" Piper sped up a bit on the road as she got excited.

"What?" Annabeth asked mystified while Hazel clutched her seat belt with a scared look on her face.

"We've all been friends for ten years! This is in dire need of a party!" The car slowed down again as Pipers excitement was broadcasted. Hazel gave a sigh of relief.

"What type of party?" Hazel then asked suspiciously while she shared a look with Annabeth. By the look in Hazel's eyes, they were both remembering Piper's last party.

Two words: Unnecessarily crazy.

"The six of us! At my house, tomorrow night."

"Six of us?" Annabeth was getting lost.

"Yes! all six of us that have been friends for 10 years! Thats a decade! So us three girls and Jason, Frank and Leo!" Piper clarified.

Piper whipped into a flurry of insta planning. But she was just being Piper. Overly excited as she listed off things they would do and things they needed.

Pop and chips were a must.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth had been telling Piper and Hazel to shut up when Leo called him over to the table.

The two girls had come up with the idea that she once was a tree climber who ran away from her brutal mother only to fall out of a tree on her father's doorstep there by making her forget everything.

All she knew was that Leo had been shouting at someone then a mop of black hair and intense green eyes had made his way over to their table.

Annabeth had to keep her eyes trained on Piper in order to resist the urge to stare. That still didn't stop her from watching out of her peripheral vision.

The green eyed stranger brought a word back in her mind. One word. A word she couldn't grasp and that was falling off the tip of her tongue.

"And you are?" Annabeth trailed once she got the opportunity.

The stranger's face fell. He looked crestfallen as he stared at her with hope lingering in his eyes.

She felt awed as his stunning green searched hers almost desperately.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

As soon as Piper saw the stranger she squeaked and covered her head with her hood.

"Jason!" she hissed. "You know I don't like new people!"

"Why?" The black haired dude asked upfrontly. His eyes twitching back between Piper and Annabeth.

He seemed kind of bold. Not really that shy but a bit awkward. His eyes kept wandering back to Annabeth then flicking away like he was scared. Which was odd.

Piper pushed her hair out of her face "because they can be so clingy."

"Is that how new kids around here are supposed to act?"

"No it's just because…. Well it's because…" Piper stuttered.

They all knew it was coming. She had just trapped herself in a hole and an elaborate lie was soon to come to cover up. The lie would continue until it suddenly burst and Piper would be reduced to a defiant yet defeated liar.

"Oh for crying out loud" Annabeth burst in "This is Piper Mclean daughter of Tristan Mclean. Yes THE Tristan Mclean." she gestured to Piper like she was a part of a show in the circus.

Piper gaped at her "Annabeth!.. YOU JUST! YOU JUST!"

"Ripped it all off like a bandaid. You can thank me later" Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

Piper melted on the table "Now he knows" she groaned vividly.

"Knows what now?"

All eyes settle back on the stranger.

"And you are?" Annabeth repeated.

"Percy." he answered politely but slowly, almost as if he was hesitant to say his own name.

The front of her mind pinched. Her forehead ached. He was just a word on the tip of her tongue.

"That Piper's dad is Tristan Mclean" Leo filled in again.

Percy's face was blank. "So is that code for something or…?"

Leo did a facepalm "Do you even know who Tristan Mclean is?"

"uh…" he looked like a lost puppy.

"You don't know who Tristan Mclean is?!" Piper squealed.

Percy shrugged looking completely bewildered.

"It's official. Percy is my new favorite person." Piper dead panned.

"Heeey!" Jason complained.

Leo was shaking his head "How do you not know who Tristan Mclean is! He's in every movie that breaks box office sales!"

"Name a movie and I'll point out who he's acting as." Jason reasoned.

"James Bond."

"Which one?"

"There are more than one?"

Leo did a facepalm "Percy, ma man, you need help. Serious help." he cried exasperated.

"Not as much as you do Leo." Annabeth pointed out.

"Eh, guilty as charged." Leo shrugged.

Annabeth took a bite out of her sandwich and watched her friends argue on who was the craziest. Piper was certain that Hazel was another life form (teasingly of course) While Frank and Jason were ganging up on Leo. Meanwhile the green eyed dude wasn't keeping his eyes to himself. It was kind of peeving her off. Why was he staring at her like that? Did she have something in her hair?

"Annabeth's obviously the craziest" Valdez had the guts to say and ultimately taking her attention.

Annabeth swallowed the lump of sandwich "Excuse me?!"

"Aw come on Annie! You have amnesia and you graduated university before high school!"

"Wait what?" Percy sputtered. His pupils were dilated and the urgent look on his face seemed queer.

Jason rolled his eyes "Annie here went online and graduated University. Technically she's done highschool but she still attends-"

"Which is why she's loko in the co-co!" Leo burst in before Annabeth punched him.

Percy shook his head vigorously "No, no! The bit about amnesia!"

Annabeth twisted the edge of her shirt. This was kinda getting too personal for her liking.

"Annie can't remember the first seven years of her life. She woke up on her dad's doorstep and that's all she can remember." Piper chirped.

"Piperr!" Annabeth whined.

"Ripped it all off like a bandaid, don't worry you'll thank me later." Piper said some similar words with a devilish glint in her eyes.

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at the beauty queen childishly.

"So you don't remember anything from when you were seven and down" Percy clarified with an almost petrified look on his face.

"Which is why Hazel and I have been making up stories about Annabeth's past to see which one clicks" Piper filled in.

Percy looked like he was playing connect the dots in his mind. A very scary version of connect the dots. Annabeth cocked her head to the side curiously as she observed this new guy.

At this point, Leo had gotten over the pain of being punched and patted Percy on the shoulder "Don't worry man, you'll get used to these crazy chicks if you stay."

"Leo Valdez that coming from you is a hoot." Hazel crossed her arms indignantly.

"Ya okay." Percy said absentmindedly.

His eyes. Was he looking at her with pity? No that wasn't it. It looked more like sadness. Hardcore loss.

Annabeth wondered what was going on his head. He seemed different from the other guys. A little naive in the teenage world even. Was he raised under a rock?

-{:oOo:}-

Last class was boring as hell for Annabeth.

Biology.

She already knew all this crap and she already knew she wasn't going to 'apply it to her life'. So why go to school? Well she couldn't leave her friends to suffer alone. That and she'd have to stay home alone all day with Helen. Yuck.

Annabeth tapped her pencil on her desk impatiently.

None of her friends were even in this class. She could've just taken a spare.

Her eyes raked the room for some entertainment.

Outside was boring, the teacher was boring, the class was actually listening which was a first and there were no longer any books in reach that would actually be worthwhile to read.

A black dot of a mop caught her eye. Percy was folding what looked like a paper plane. He glanced in her direction and quickly looked away. Almost as if she was acid burning his eyes.

So much for entertainment.

Sighing, she rubbed the shell necklace between her thumb and forefingers. Her pen doodled agonizingly slow on the blank lined hoping to make the minutes seem shorter.

She wished she brought her phone to class. Maybe she wouldn't be this bored.

Annabeth randomly started tapping equations into her calculator.

She let a breath of air escape through her upper lip and tickle her hair line. Her eyes again wandered the room hopefully. Anything to look at besides her doodled page or the choppy white board.

This time Percy was fiddling with his watch. It looked complicated, all the buttons on it. Complicated= interesting.

She she try and talk to him?

He made her feel weird. Like he was a book she had read but the plot escaped her. He was new and kinda interesting. But still, would he think it weird that she was trying to talk to him? Worse, would he think she was flirting? She didn't need a boy on her tail after what had happened.

The class around her droned on, the teacher sounding like she was in slow mode babble. Even the birds outside seemed to be swimming heavily through the air.

Ya okay, anything but this.

Annabeth jotted something on a ripped piece of lined paper. Then she balled it up and tossed it across the room on course for a collision with Percy's head. It would've been so much more amusing if it bounced off his head. But no.

Before the dubbed missile had hit it's target, Percy's hand snatched up and grabbed the piece of paper out of the air. He did it quick, as if snapping at a fly without so much as turning his head.

Annabeth pursed her lips and looked to the front suddenly finding the teacher very interesting. Wait was he looking at her? Should she look back or...

A light ball of paper bounced off her temple. Flinching in surprise she wheeled around and stared at Percy.

Percy was writing studiously on his notes but a mischievous smirk was etched on his face.

Annabeth unfolded the paper. Above was her graceful cursive and below was Percy's neat print handwriting in blue ballpoint pen.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Paying attention._

Annabeth rolled her sky grey eyes. She was able to get Percy's attention again, which seemed like a miracle seeing how he was so focused.

' _Your watch! What are you doing with your watch?'_ she mouthed.

Percy shrugged and showed her his wrist.

It was a perfectly normal four buttoned wristwatch with a black leather strap and a clear face. It seemed kind of thick for a watch but still.

Annabeth blinked twice. That didn't look like the same watch Percy had just been fiddling with. Maybe she needed glasses.

Her face must have been perplexed because Percy looked at his watch then back to her.

' _what?'_ he mouthed back.

' _nevermind, I must be going crazy.'_

' _what?'_

' _I-must-be-go-ing-cra-zy!'_ she mouthed each word carefully while making random hand signals.

"Annabeth? do you have something you'd like the share with the class?" the teacher, a pudgy colorful pattern clad shortie, gave a stern look. Eyes of curious students swarmed to watch her.

Gee didn't their parents ever teach them staring was rude?

"Actually there is miss" Annabeth stood up, intent on bringing some amusement to this dull class "I must be going crazy" she announced clearly.

An entertained chuckle rolled through the class like a brief wave.

The teacher rolled her weasel eyes "Is that all Annabeth?"

"No, you spelt 'Computational' wrong." she quickly scanned the glossy white board.

The teacher groaned and went back to the notes, erasing and grumbling in an very unetiquette manner. Percy quirked an eyebrow at her, his smirked and mischievous glint in his eyes still on his face.

' _what?'_ She mouthed.

Percy just shrugged and went back to writing notes. For just a moment his eyes changed. A deep, faraway look shifted in the sparkling green and his mouth pursed into a small painful smile.

But just as quickly as it had come it passed and Percy was focused again on his sheet.

Annabeth wondered silently. _Was that.. Nostalgia?_

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT (DON'T KILL ME!): So, this story has been flowing pretty quickly, no? One chapter a week, roughly three weeks a month. And I was thinking, maybe its going too quickly?**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love being able to post every week but I think I need to slow it down.**

 **Just hear me out.**

 **For this story, I made nearly 23 chapters before I started posting. I was able to go back and change what I wanted in the previous chapters without any trouble. It made it better and it made the plot run smoother.**

 **But posting the chapters was kind of like cementing it. I can't go back now and change anything in chapter 1-9 . Because than it would be confusing to you guys. So I feel like I would do such a better job if I gave more time to change and fill chapters before they are posted.**

 **So after next weeks chapter (10) I'm going to be slowing it down to no longer every Tuesday. But to every other Tuesday. You still get two chapters a month on a set date (which is better then my other story *guilty*) and I get more time to improve. Sound good?**

 **Tell me if you disagree and tell me if this is a good or bad idea okay? I really do appreciate feedback.**

 **It was brought to my attention that my descriptive parts in my story had lowered. So I tried to bring this one up. Is it descriptive? Does it work?**

 **Man you guys are way to good at Trivia. You all got the answer right!**

 **Last Chapters Answer: Percy threw space food into the lions mouth. When the lion opened its mouth to retch up the nasty stuff, Zoe shot an arrow in and killed it. Well vaporized it at least. Zoe gave the pelt (and credit) to Percy because he thought up the plan.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: When did Hazel first die? (Give me the year)**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Lavender5687 AND EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: I understand what you're saying. And I wouldn't assume you just want updates faster. :)**

 **But you've got the wrong impression. It's not the little grammar problems I have.**

 **It's the plotline.**

 **I'm making this up as I go. No outline, no specific events, just a faint idea of a climax. I make up what I'm about to write on the spot and see where that twist will take me.**

 **But sometimes I get an idea while I'm on chapter 20 and I need to change something in chapter 5 in order for it to work.**

 **Example: Originally Percy and Annabeth didn't have matching shell necklaces. I put that in when I was writing chapter 11.**

 **It's like molding a sculpture out of clay. It slowly forms into something. But once it dries, you can't change anything without it looking weird.**

 **Posting a chapter is like drying that clay. I can't change anything in the chapters I've posted. I'm just trying to make this story the best it can be. Hopefully it will be. And besides, who says I can't speed the postings back up to once a week when I feel confident that it's all good?**

 **Sorry to everyone if I'm letting you down by doing this. I actually do enjoy posting every week, because that's when people like you guys make me happy!**

 **And I really want to put out the best I can make!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Odd window washers

* * *

The grey sheeted bed beneath him was soft. Downy and cushioned to the finest as he kept his sea green eyes level to the ceiling. It helped him think. Which was good considering his mind was going so fast it would've won a few rounds of drag racing by now.

Annabeth was occupying his mind like a twirling kaleidoscope.

He didn't tell her. He couldn't tell her. If she had listened he probably could've given her a decent biography of the seven unknown years of her life.

Today and yesterday alike, all he had been able to do was look at her.

She looked like Annabeth, she talked like Annabeth, she acted like Annabeth. And yet it was almost as if she wasn't. He couldn't look at her and say ' _hey, remember that time when we were seven'._ Because she wouldn't remember.

The friendship they had when they were kids didn't exist anymore. And Somehow that hurt deeper than the time Percy was shot in the shoulder.

So why didn't Percy tell her? Bring back all the memories and try and spruce her mind back? Well, it wasn't that simple.

Percy reached sullenly into his pocket and gently pulled out the jagged shell. Achingly, he held it up, then puffed on it softly and watched it sway. It was still as beautiful as ever. But what was just as beautiful was the oath tied to it.

They promised to never tell anyone about each other. 'They' meaning the Annabeth and the him in the past. Not the him and the Annabeth of the present.

Annabeth wasn't the same.

That was a fact.

The 'they' part had dissolved.

Annabeth wasn't the same, she was a different person. And if he promised 10 years ago to the little Annabeth that he wasn't going to tell anyone about her, then he'd keep that promise. Even if that meant not telling Annabeth about herself.

Percy sighed again and rubbed his temples while he slipped the necklace back into his pocket safely.

Everything seemed to be going against him telling Annabeth anything. Besides the whole oath thing he had told Annabeth about his training. Thank heavens she couldn't remember otherwise she probably would've connected the dots.

Stupid seven year old him spilling his biggest secret like maple syrup onto pancakes.

Exhaling slowly through his nose he sat up. He needed to forget about Annabeth for awhile. He needed to focus on protecting Rachel. His job.

Besides it's not like he could ever talk to Annabeth after his assignment was complete It would be better for Annabeth if she just didn't find out. She didn't need to know.

 _But who is to say I can't enjoy her company while I still have it?_

Plus it gave him peace of mind that she wasn't dead or kidnapped right now. She was safe. And somehow that mattered more than his job.

Percy hit the stairs and easily spotted Rachel sitting on the sofa across the spacious room. She was a red pile in contrast to modern greys and whites. Her feet were up on the coffee table while she had a sketchbook splayed out on her lap. The setting sun pierced through the window and made her glow as she rummaged through a pencil case.

Never should anyone ever go through Percy's pencil case. He knew how it was organized and only he should ever be the one to use it.

So when Percy strolled down the stairs his eyes automatically latched onto his blue Target pencil case in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's hands. In slow mode she picked up a pen and gently looked at it.

She was uncapping a silver pen.

Leaping into action Percy jumped over the railing of the stairs and dropped to the floor. Bolting he threw himself forward, over the coffee table and tackled Rachel to the couch. She shrieked as Percy ripped the pen out of her hand.

He dashed out the balcony and swung his arm hard. The pen sailed in the air leaving a trail of billowing murky gas behind that danced in the setting sunlight. The pen itself plummeted down to the busy city below and pegged a car on the roof before it bounced off and smacked someone in the leg while Percy watched in a cringe.

"Sorry" Percy muttered even though the person would've never been able to hear him.

"What the hell?" Rachel yelled in a high pitched squeak. Percy turned and faced her.

Her hair was up in a awkward angle and she looked bewildered sitting half upright on the couch.

"Sorry Miss, I should have have informed you before. My items contain disguised weapons." Came the professional apology.

Rachel sat up and smoothed down her red hair with charcoal stained fingers indignantly while staring hatefully at something.

Percy's eyes followed her line of vision to the coffee table. A sketchpad was out with intricate lines riddling the page capturing a very lifelike image of a baby popping bubbles. It was breathtaking. Almost as if it was just a picture taken by a professional photographist

Rachel snatched up the sketch book and glowered at Percy.

"Get Out" she seethed.

"But Miss I'm supposed to be always near you" he protested.

Rachel's scowl deepened. "I don't need to be babysat. Get-Out!" she persisted strongly.

"But-"

"GET OUT! That's an order!"

Percy pursed his lips and gave a slight nod. Obediently he traced his footsteps to the expensive elevator and pressed the button. The textured doors slid shut with a muffled thud and gave him a last glance at a very angry Rachel.

He needed some air. Plus this was a good opportunity to explore San Francisco with a little more detail.

Only the golden glare of the sun riveting off skyscrapers offered light in the shadowed regions of the streets. The cable car tracks were bold against the grey concrete and people lazily strolled passed on there way home. Cars lined up bumper to bumper, squalling and beeping in the rush hour air. The warm even air had just started to cool with the breeze and seemed to wash the city air away.

Percy decided to go left. For no apparent reason really he was just in the mood of going left. He tried to look casual as he waltzed down the street. Copying people's walking gait and not gazing at everything like he was a tourist. He went up and down hills. He saw scales of neighborhoods and he even had time to see the beach. But the sun slowly slid over the horizon taking the clouds with it and was replaced by streetlamps and noisy club LED's.

Percy felt his pockets.

All the leftover change he had used to bus was gone. Only thing left in his jeans was the shell on the black cord. People were slowly becoming scarcer as the hours turned darker. The street going left looked unfamiliar, the street on the right looked unfamiliar.

Percy was lost.

Again.

He could wander around until he found a familiar street but that seemed a little unlikely.

He could call Chiron but that was….. embarrassing?

Well he had limited options right now so he wasn't desperate. The call to Chiron could wait. Taking to the left again Percy headed down the street while occasionally glancing in at restaurants bustling with people and shops that were putting out they're closed signs.

He paused to admire a tinkling fountain gushing water in front of an expensive building. Marble sculptors of cupids and stern faced mermaids surrounded the center uniquely and gave it a distinctly roman look. Blue lights buried at the bottom of the basin illuminated the water and made the soft stream glow faintly. Behind the magnificent fountain stood a large skyscraping building. It was lit up from corridor to penthouse, and just oozed class.

The top…the top looked familiar. Percy had seen this building before…

 _I could see this building from the Dares balcony!_ He realized with a start. It was a few blocks away. But in which direction?

"Yo! It's Perce!" a familiar voice hooted. Leo catapulted himself in to the lighted area almost giving Percy a heart attack.

"What are you doing here newbie?"

Percy shrugged nonchalantly while he watched Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and…. Annabeth, freakin Annabeth, coming up beside him. They each carried cheap plastic grocery bags that bulged awkwardly at the sides.

"You live around here Percy?" Piper beamed. Her bug eyed sunglasses and big hoodie made her hard to recognize.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled "Wellllll…."

"You're lost aren't you" Annabeth intervened giving an unimpressed look.

"Fine, I'm lost" he admitted.

"Where do you live? Maybe we can google map it." Frank offered.

Percy blanked. Why hadn't he memorized the address?

He could just imagine Chiron shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It's a… it's a…"

he tried to keep eye contact with all of them. Swallowing hard he somewhat puffed out his chest. "Something with a W".

"Typical boy. Can't remember the address. I don't reckon you've asked any strangers for directions?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow with an amused smile playing on her lips.

Percy shook his head "Remember stranger danger?" he defended.

Piper just chuckled "Would you like us to help you?"

He wanted to say no. Being beside Annabeth was suffocating. Draining him from everything. He had his guard up just being beside her.

Besides these guys were friendly but they could never be real 'friends'. They could only be his cover until the assignment was over. That's how it worked.

But what choice did he have? it was either this or calling Chiron.

"Fine." he grumbled.

Hazel let a small giggle escape her lips "you make it sound like your disliking us helping you."

 _I am_ Percy mentally said.

"Let's get inside, and maybe Percy can get a better picture of where he is from my place" Piper curved around the fountain.

Apparently Piper Mclean lived in the building Percy was just gawking at. They tromped through the corridor like loud noisy teenagers and waited for the elevator. Squeezing in the elevator wasn't hard and Piper pulled out a similar key card. The elevator whizzed up the stories while Leo complained about suffocating.

"If you weren't so short Valdez it wouldn't be a problem!" Piper said while she crossed her arms.

"You're mean." Leo pouted.

"No, she's honest." Jason corrected.

"I'm not that short!" Leo whined.

"Not that short?! You're just as short as me, shortie" Hazel snorted.

"Than why aren't you guys teasing Hazel for her shortness?" Leo griped.

"Because Hazel's short is a cute short" Frank scratched the back of his head while his ears burned red.

"Aww Frank" Hazel smiled bashfully and gave Frank a kiss on the cheek while on her tippy toes.

"Yech, get a room lovebirds" Annabeth covered her eyes.

Leo crossed his arms childishly "You're all so mean to me."

Percy sat awkwardly in the corner spectating the show.

 _This_ was what acting like a teen was like? It was a lot like how the guys treated Percy back at headquarters. He could act like them no problem.

He just needed to get to know them more. Currently they were pretty much just friendly strangers to him.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. They piled out and splayed in different directions. Relieved to have their arm space back. Percy took to a corner and blinked a few extra times.

Pipers place was loud.

Loud like colorful. It was completely different from the Dares. Instead of boring greys and whites with blacks and modern art here and there, there were colors. Lots of colors.

But they complimented each other. There was a slender palm tree in the corner. Orange circle carpets littered the hardwood floor and the bright square purple box like couches lay out in a semicircle around the TV. Orange paper covered lights hung from the high ceiling. The purple bean bags littered the light bamboo wood flooring. The blue tiled kitchen was open beside the living room and displayed the various blue hues it was designed off of.

Who can find a bright blue fridge?

Never mind, the better question is; who would sell a blue fridge?

If that wasn't enough, neon lights flashed here and there hanging off the walls like spiders. The tiny balcony looked like the most normal thing there. The neon glow in the dark deck chairs were pretty eccentric though. That and the white Christmas lights that were in neat rows above.

"Alright I have the drinks- Valdez get you nose outta the chips" Piper stripped off her hoodie and glasses.

"Let's get this party started!" Leo did a random tap dance/ boogie.

"Party?" the word felt foreign to Percy's tongue.

Martin had told him a bit about parties. They didn't sound like Percy's kind of thing.

Frank's arm was around Hazel's waist "Ya Piper called it upon us to have a party because we've all been friends for 10 years… well except you."

Percy felt really out of place right now. He didn't belong here obviously.

"Uh I should be going" he started. "I'll just see if I can see the where I am from the balcony."

"You sure don't wanna snack first Perce?" Piper dumped chips into a bowl.

His stomach was moaning yes. He hadn't eaten since lunch and that was eons ago.

Martin said chips were good. He said how often people got fat on them though too. Percy's stomach whined again.

"Just take the chips Percy." Piper insisted while passing him the bowl. Percy looked at the thin crusty oval disks bent in various shapes. The pale color seemed suspicious but the smell wafting from the bowl was appetizing. He took a chance. A distant chance. If he was going to fit in than he needed to try new things.

It tasted salty. Crunchy like a brittle cracker that slowly melted in your mouth. A strong taste of vinegar contrasted the saltiness.

It was addictive to say in the least.

Percy took another chip and chewed it slowly.

"Whos up for a game of cards against humanity?" Leo pulled out a bunch of cards.

"LEO!?" Hazel looked mortified while she shrieked.

"Gee, take a chill pill women. I replaced all the offensive cards with my own personalized ones."

Hazel sighed. "That probably makes it worse."

"I'll play." Jason decided.

"Count me in." Annabeth called from the kitchen.

"Me too." Piper slid onto the couch next to Jason.

"Oh hec, I'll play." Hazel fell.

"If you play I play." Frank commented.

Leo spread the cards out on the glass coffee table. "You playing Perce?"

"Well actually I should be leavi-"

"Great, that makes seven." He dealt out the cards.

Jason rearranged the furniture so it all revolved around that one glass coffee table.

Annabeth carefully walked back into the living room while balancing several soft drinks in her arms. Her shell necklace still swaying around her neck like a constant reminder. As she passed she tossed a coke to Percy before she sat down on the loveseat across from the couch Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel were on.

Leo slid onto the loveseat and patted the place in between himself and Annabeth. "Percy, come on!"

The group looked at him expectantly while he stood there a little dazed. A chip bowl in one hand and a coke in the other.

He held his breath as he squished between the two. His heart flipping when he accidentally touched Annabeth.

"Great, let's start!" Leo said while picking up his cards. The latino pushed cards into his hand and put the chip bowl on the side table.

"So how does this work?" Percy looked perplexed at his cards. They were white cards printed with neat black ink. They were either random phrases or things or people. One card had whiteout smudged over top. Sloppy writing scribbled 'Potato'. A deck of black cards with white writing stood in the middle of the coffee table.

"Easy." Leo started. "The starting person has a black card." He held up one of the black cards and showed it to Percy. The white lettering spelled out 'Inside is a mess because of _'

"Everyone else gives a card in to fill that blank." Leo explained. "Whichever the starting person thinks is the best wins the round."

Percy nodded slowly as he popped the soda open. What, was it five years since he'd had coke? His first mission that required shooting at people and he had needed caffeine. Brought back bitter memories.

"I'll start!" Leo volunteered.

He picked up a black card and read it aloud "99% of problems started because of blank"

Percy skimmed through his cards and passed one to Leo. Piper passed one then Jason. Soon everyone had passed a card.

"Okay," the starter started "99% of problems happen because of… drinking alone. 99% of problems happen because of… your inability to love llamas"

Percy took another sip of the coke savoring the black liquid on his tongue and letting it slosh around his mouth. As he read them the gang would let out laughs here or there. Leo still hadn't read his but he still had one more to read.

"99% of problems happen because of… Zeus unable to keep it in his pants"

Piper broke down laughing and Annabeth chuckled sweetly beside him while Hazel just rolled her eyes.

"That one, who put that one?"

Percy raised his hand in a small wave.

They continued the game, going in a circle and laughing their asses off. At some point Piper spewed soda from laughing and Leo almost peed himself. Just when he thought nothing could break there last laughing fit something did.

Percy couldn't help but _liking_ it. The way they interacted. How it was so casual and fun. He liked how they talked, he liked it how easy going it was. It felt like he was _connected_. Hec, he even liked how Annabeth was beside him occasionally brushing thighs with the same laugh and sardonic attitude. Even though he promised himself he was going to treat her like a stranger he couldn't help but feel like she was still his closest friend. Almost as if she had never disappeared.

Her half shell necklace was a bold reminder on the oath he made as a kid though. Almost as if it was guarding Annabeth from Percy spilling everything.

The game slowly simmered down, then came to an end when the pizza guy arrived.

Frank lay the cardboard boxes on Piper's white kitchen counters while Hazel got out plates.

Cheesy breading and something else wafted through the air.

Pizza. Something Percy had never tried.

Correction. Something Percy was never _allowed._ Agent work called for fitness and good health. Unfortunately pizza didn't fit into those categories.

They gathered their plates and went to the balcony to watch the late night traffic crossing the golden gate bridge.

Pipers place was the penthouse of the building. Just as high up but not half big as Rachels.

"Hey, see if we can find where Percy lives." Annabeth reminded the group. Leo pointed in a direction "Is that way familiar?"

"uh no?"

"Percy do you live near a park?" Jason asked.

"No." he answered "I live like in the middle of the city."

"Describe what your building looks like." Annabeth's eyes were serious but warm.

"White columns at the base. Inside has marble floors and this huge chandelier. Most of the building is old stonework with moldings on each floor. But the top has a large balcony and floor to ceiling windows. Oh and these crazy weird gargoyles."

Annabeth tapped her chin at his description. Something she used to do a lot when she was thinking deeply.

"The Winaro building?" she suggested

Percy snapped his fingers "Yes that's it!"

Annabeth pointed to the right of the balcony "It's right there. Literally two blocks away."

Percy felt the heat creep up his cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Right, I knew that." he muttered.

"Oh totally." Annabeth rolled her eyes sarcastically while folding her arms.

Sure enough the Winaro building stood lit up against the dark sky, equal in height to Pipers Place. The rest of the city seemed to bow to the giant.

"you live there?" Frank gawked

"Why? is that bad?"

"No, it's just like the most expensive building in the city, that's all." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"Well I don't really live there." Percy confessed. "It's more like an exchange student deal."

"Than where do you live?" Jason asked.

Percy was about to answer when Leo broke through his sentence.

"Wowee Perce, they sure have odd hours for your window washers."

"What?" Percy felt confused while Leo just pointed to the side of the Winaro building.

"See, there's a dude washing windows or something."

Halfway up on the side of the building using a thick rope and harness, a guy was crawling up the side like a leopard. He was in the crook of a shadow and so small compared to the building he looked like an ant.

No window washer though. Percy's trained eyes could spot what to look for.

His clothes were black and sleek, and even from this distance Percy could tell he was burdened with a heavy vest. Maybe even a gun.

Rachel.

He needed to get back to Rachel.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Percy spoke suddenly, dropping his untouched pizza. He bolted for the door but someone yanked his arm. He turned and found himself staring at Annabeth right in the eyes.

"Why? Are you okay?" She searched his eyes while concern layered her voice.

"I forgot I have to do something!"

He'd tried to avoid eye contact with her up until now. Her eyes were the same deep sparkling sea of grey rimmed with darker storms. So enchanting Percy could stare all day. She stared back with the same look when her eyes suddenly clouded and she withered back.

Percy broke away and bolted for the stairs.

 _Rachel!_

* * *

 **I just realized how awful this chapter was to start the whole 'every two week thing'**

 **I forgot it was a cliffhanger. He he. My bad.**

 **Opinion time! Would someone like to share what they would really like to see happen in future chapters? Please tell me!**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: 1942. (That was a tough question!)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In the lightning thief, what does Percy use as a mirror to see where Medusa is?**


	11. Chapter 11

**YAY! It's Posting day! (Finally).**

 **Guest; Annabeth: Your review made me laugh. Yes its posting day, and I'm glad your eager for it lol ;)**

 **And then to Soccerstarr: I didn't mention this in the PM's but when you left that really awesome review, It was like 12:20 a.m. and I was up really late trying to edit another chapter (because I'm constantly trying to edit). I was frustrated with the way it was working out and then I saw your review come in. Let me tell you how great it felt to read a review like that when I was tired and upset with my story and then everything just seemed to brighten. There, at 12:20 a.m., I was smiling like an idiot and figured that if this person liked my story so much, I had to be doing something right. Thank you sooooo much.**

 **And to everyone else who reviewed. I love you all too! Fanfiction authors don't get paid so in a way, their paycheck is the reviews. Thank you :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Just a fragment of Before

* * *

Bolting passed cars and closing stores, Percy pushed passed late night goers. A taxi screeched to a stop forcing Percy to slide over the hot hood. He passed under streetlights flashing above him as his heart thudded in his chest painfully.

He was a fool to leave Rachel by herself. A bloody fool.

He cursed himself at his utter stupidity.

Finally he reached the building and weaved through some people to slip through the doors. Swiping the keycard several times he hoped that it would make the elevator hurry up.

The doors slid open achingly slow and Percy was out as soon as he could fit through. Rachel was still sitting on the grey couch looking over her sketch book.

The redhead looked up at him and immediately scowled. "I thought I told you to get out!"

Percy put a finger to his lips and tried to convey the urgency through his eyes.

Bu-bump, bu-bump, bu-bump.

His heart started to slow down but the adrenaline was still fresh making everything in vivid HD. Percy steadily pointed to the balcony.

Rachel froze and turned to look out over her shoulder. Through the floor to ceiling windows the pool was still, the plants undisturbed and the night quiet.

Percy stealthily slunk over to the other side of the room and press himself up against wall beside the balcony door.

' _act natural_ ' he mouthed to Rachel. She trembled slightly in tension and returned to looking at her sketch pad.

Percy took a chance and slipped a look of the side of the balcony you couldn't see from the window. A figure in black was detaching his rope. That was the only glimpse he got, but it was enough.

Letting out a tense sigh, he rolled his shoulders and got ready for ambushing the attacker.

A silhouette peered into the room, only a shadow could be seen. It was tentative and brief but still had a leopard like movement to it.

The intruder gently, silently pushed open the screen door. His eyes set on Rachel, determined for blood, he stepped into the room.

It only took Percy a second to break down what he was up against.

Around 6'5, large muscular shoulders but thinner legs in comparison which was a potential weakness. A face covered by a ski mask which was probably limiting his hearing, vision and breathing. As suspected a thick bullet proof vest was tight against his body giving Percy the advantage of agility. A small pistol shoved in it's holster beside the straight sheath of a concealable dagger.

Best mode of takedown: Surprise attack.

Percy catapulted himself down and slammed the guy in the legs. The sound of bodies hitting and tumbling to hardwood floor shattered the frail silence like a bomb. In the background Rachel shrieked piercingly and darted up the stairs, disappearing into her room. Rolling off him, Percy attacked again.

It was like a dance.

Roll, dive, punch, dodge.

A very violent un-practiced dance.

He twisted and flipped Percy off him. A forceful punch was aimed but Percy side stepped and grabbed his opponents outstretched arm, judo flipping him. The floor shivered with the impact as the man was visibly winded. Sluggishly, the intruder rolled back onto his feet but Percy was quicker and delivered a palm heel strike to the chest sending the man flailing to the ground.

The intruder reached for his pistol, a silencer elongated the cannister. A silent shot was fired and Percy barrel rolled behind a sofa feeling the wake of a breeze the bullet left. His back was pressed to the pale grey sofa letting him feel the waves of blood stringing through his body.

Slowly, the man's foot falls approached. Each soft thud reminding Percy that he was the only thing between this assassin and Rachel.

As soon as the man was in sight Percy threw himself over the couch and body slammed the guy. In one smooth motion he unsheathed the guys dagger with one hand, then struck and twisted the gun out of the guys other hand, effectively disarming him. The gun spun wildly through the tense air then clattered to the floor with different pitches as it tumbled.

Percy pressed the dagger to the guys neck.

"Surrender." He growled.

The man was breathing heavily while he glared at Percy with dark brown eyes "Who are you?" As the man spoke his adam's apple bobbed against knife.

"I could ask you the same question." Percy pressed the cold blade a little harder against the soft flesh.

"Why were you trying to kill Rachel." It was a demand, not a question.

"None of your business."

Percy let the blade slip a little into the skin, spurting a trickle of crimson blood that trailed and soaked into the man's black vest.

Beads of sweat appeared on the man's brow and he swallowed nervously.

"It wasn't my idea if that's watch'a thinkin." He finally said.

"So you've been hired to do this." Percy's brow furrowed darkly.

"They said it would be easy." The man muttered weakly.

"Who's they?"

He looked like he was about to answer when fear lighted his eyes like a deer in the headlights. "No! No they'll kill me! I have to get out of here! Let me go!"

The assassin surprisingly landed a solid punch right on Percy's jaw.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the pain, Percy readjusted his hold on the guy with an iron grip and yanked him closer so that the flat of the blade was biting into the struggling man's neck.

"Listen closely" Percy hissed with menace in his eyes "I'll kill you quicker than any of those guys so you'd better cooperate. Who are you working for?"

"I can't say! They'll kill me!" The man was a desperate animal now. Struggling and yanking to get away. Percy had no pity for him though. He got himself into this mess.

With a quick motion, Percy slammed the butt of the dagger into the guys head and watched him crumple to the floor.

Percy shook his head and tested his jaw. Wasn't broken but was still going to leave one hell of a bruise. He felt the sting on his lip and licked the cut tasting coppery blood.

He had to leave the crime scene. The professionals would come to investigate after he contacted them via watch.

It was almost twenty minutes later when he lightly he knocked on Rachel's door.

No answer.

Percy turned the knob and opened the door anyways, ignoring house rule three. In his defense he needed to make sure she was alright.

Rachel's room was not at all like the rest of the house. It was bright, chirpy and welcoming. The plain white walls were neatly covered in varied framed paintings and sketches from the floor to the ceiling. Her queensized bed had a plain white duvet which was covered in sharpie doodles. Everything in this room had probably been white or grey at one time styled like the rest of the house but Rachel had turned it into her own little art Museum.

Percy looked around the room curiously. Paper mache, clay, and porcelain sculptures were filling the bookshelves. The floor was alive with crocheted carpets. The only thing white in the room was the ceiling.

A slight whimpering caught his attention. Following the noise he pushed back the sliding mirrored door to the closet gently.

Rachel was curled up in a trembling ball in the corner under her ironed shirts. Her face contorted with fear and her eyes streaming tears. She must of not heard him over her heartbeat because when he touched her hand she shrieked and tried to slap him.

"Easy tiger." Percy smiled gently at her.

Her breathing returned to normal when she opened her eyes and recognized him.

"You can come out now" he informed her.

Rachel pursed her lips and wiped her eyes while she slowly conformed her face back into her confident self. She crawled out and faced Percy, her eyes still moving rapidly.

The mask she put up crumbled like Rome as the fear resettled on her shoulders.

Rachel unexpectedly threw herself onto Percy and burst into an ugly fit of sobs. She clutched him around the neck while she trembled.

"I'm sorry" she cried "I'm sorry."

Percy was decent enough to know when a girl needed to be hugged back.

"It's not you fault" he said reassuringly.

"I know" Rachel stuttered "I'm sorry for doubting you. I thought I didn't need help. I thought my Dad was getting me a babysitter because he didn't trust me alone. I thought it was all an excuse."

Rachel's tears were warm on Percy's neck and slid down his shirt.

She pressed uncomfortably closer to him and cried into his chest.

Percy let her. Nothing was more horrible than realizing what you thought was a lie was really the truth.

-{:oOo:}-

" _See? there's some sea grass, it's too light to match my eye color."_

 _Annabeth gazed over the boat's side. The sea grass rolled back and forth lullingly. It flowed with the waves. Like lime green herbs rolling back and forth in the wind. The glassy surface of the water reflected Annabeth's silhouette and the blue sky._

As soon as Percy had shut the door to the stairs Annabeth collapsed. She clung to the arm of a sofa as if it were her anchor. _Deep breaths_ her brain reminded her.

The world was a blurry mass of undefined shapes and hollow noises. A hot spike was drilling itself into her head making everything fuzzy.

"Annie what's wrong?" a worried tinge in Piper's voice was evident even though she sounded as if she were underwater.

Annabeth looked at her friends. They looked just like pillars of flesh that were far away.

"Just feeling a bit faint" she lied with a tongue that felt too big for her mouth.

She gave Piper her eye language of ' _I'll tell you later'_

Or, who at least she thought was Piper.

Nobody was in the mood for anymore Pizza so Piper shooed out the boys, ready to get their girl night on.

They washed the dishes and put the living room back together while Annabeth walked in a daze, her mind going a million miles a minute. At least she had regained some of her senses.

"Annabeth? You still look a bit pale. Do you want some water?" Hazel offered.

Water, there was water. An ocean perhaps.

"No." Her hoarse voice sounded strange to her.

"What was all that about before?" Piper flopped onto a sofa.

Hazel looked curiously at them.

"I had a flashback." Annabeth whispered, not believing her own words.

Hazel and Piper sat up in synch, their eyes wide "Whaat!"

"I said I had a flashback." Annabeth's eyes were out in space grasping every detail of what she saw.

"Don't just sit there! Tell us!" Piper shook Annabeth's arm excitedly. "How did it happened? What do you remember!"

"Green eyes." Annabeth said slowly. "It was because of Percy's green eyes."

She rubbed the half shell around her neck like it was a lucky charm.

"DETAILS WOMEN! YOU'RE TOO VAGUE!" Piper would've been strangling Annabeth had Hazel not been there to hold her back.

"Just start from the top." Hazel soothed.

"Someone said 'See? there's some sea grass, it's too light to match my eye color' and then I was looking into water. Clear water, and there was sea grass rolling back and forth in the waves. There was blue sky and I saw my shadow over the water. I think I was in a boat or something." Annabeth put a hand to her forehead. "And then that was it."

"Who was the voice?" Piper asked eagerly.

Annabeth dug in her brain but just shook her head wearily "I can't remember. They sounded familiar, whoever they were they were in my past but… but I just can't grasp what they sounded like."

The frizzy haired girl jumped off the sofa and got her grey bag from beside the elevator.

Hazel bit her lip and dug around her back pack urgently before successfully pulling out a notepad and several colorful pens.

"Now" Hazel's mood was calmly serious. "This is important. We need to write down every detail. You said this flashback came because of Percy's eyes?"

"Hazel did I ever tell you you'd make a wonderful therapist?" Piper piped in.

Annabeth nodded and ignored Piper while Hazel wrote.

"This is the first time it's happened right?"

Annabeth nodded again.

"Alright, tell me as much of it as you can with as much detail as you can."

Annabeth did, but with a panic she realized that some of it was already slipping her brain. It aggravated her how easily the flashback was coming and going. It was like a snowball thrown at a brick wall. I would stick for awhile but would then disappear slowly as it melted.

"Do you think we could induce more flashbacks?" Piper asked while sitting upside down on the sofa.

"I don't know, that was my first one."

"But why now? why did you only get a flashback now?" Hazel tapped the pencil to her chin.

"Because of Percy!" Piper gasped. She swung around and sat upright "You said in the flashback someone was talking about green eyes. What if it was Percy's exact eyes! What if the person you knew had eyes just like Percy?"

Annabeth pondered this. It was believable. It was reasonable.

"Could be" she allowed slowly.

"I haven't looked into detail. What are Percy's eyes like?" Piper put her head slightly to the side.

"There really green, unnaturally green even. But not all the same hue. It's like a jungle, an emerald jungle. Bright and wild but intense at the same time. The edges of his eyes are darker green, not murkier but shadier. I don't know, do I sound crazy?" Annabeth shook her head.

Piper smiled mischievously "So are you saying that Percy's eyes are pretty?"  
"Gorgeous! I'd switch his for mine in a heartbeat" Annabeth groaned.

"Percy is a nice guy. Right Annie" Piper winked at Hazel secretly

Annabeth nodded absentmindedly "He is, he's different."

Hazel caught on "Good type of different right?"

"Of course. He's just so…. I don't know… innocent? I don't think that's the right terminology. He's unique. He has humor, He is…."

"hot?" Piper offered while a smirk tugged her lips.

"Piper Keena Mclean! You know I'm not like that!" Annabeth felt the blush rising passed her cheeks.

"Well you were thinking it. I know I was. Percy is a babe. Messy sleek black hair and muscled to the finest? His collarbone and jaw line? Phew girl! You were just crooning over his eyes yourself so don't pretend you haven't noticed Percy's looks. He's hotter than a day spent out on the beach of california." Piper crossed her arms.

"But I-"

"And weren't you just going on about how he's unique and funny and different?" Hazel smiled and folded her legs.

"Yes but-"

"Annie this is exciting you have a new crush!" Piper squealed

"WHAT!? Nuh uh! I think Percy's a good guy and all and sure, he's good looking but I'm not looking for another relationship!"

Piper sagged "But think about tonight! You guys were have the most fun out of all of us!"

"No. No. No. Piper, I was having a good time with my _friends_. I don't have a crush on Percy."

"Annie come on! You're still young, fun and look smokin in just about anything. Your single! live a little!" Piper pleaded.

"Pipes you're still single too."

"Ya but I have someone to flirt with until the blockhead finally asks me out. You however! Your single AND don't seem to have any options. Mama June in texas is married for crying out loud!"

Annabeth's brows furrowed "Why are you two so set in having me off with a man?"

"Look Annabeth, it's been nearly four months. We're just worried your shooting down options because you're too scared to trust someone like you did before again." Hazel explained.

"Guys, I can handle myself." Annabeth assured them.

"You're lonely Annabeth." Hazel said calmly.

That was like a slap in the face. Your best friends telling you they know how you feel even when you try to conceal it.

"No I'm not, I have you two." She answered stubbornly.

"That's not the same" Piper rolled her eyes. "When I'm with Jason and Hazel's with Frank who do you have?"

"Leo?" a weak response really.

Hazel chuckled "He's always in the shop when the boys aren't around"

Okay so Leo was off the list. Family members were automatically scratched out. Who did she have left?

No one.

Annabeth sighed "Okay Piper, I'll make you a deal."

Piper's ears perked up.

"You get Jason to ask you out by the end of the month and I'll go to a movie with you and a guy you think I'd like."

Piper inhaled slowly "What about just you and the guy I pick at the movie?"

"Than no deal."

"Ugh fine deal, what happens if I lose?"

"Than you have to tell Jason how you feel about him and I get off the hook" Annabeth grinned evilly.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Honestly, not my best work. I'm not that great at action scenes :/ (But next chapter being posted on March 29th is one of my personal favorites so stay tuned ;)**

 **Okay so I don't think I've ever actually _asked_** **you guys to review. This time I am. I really want to reach 100 reviews! That would just be incredible for me. You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you did than it would mean so much to me.**

 **Besides, there are some people following this story that I've never even heard from. Helllooo? You guys still there? There's like a good 40 of you out therree. :D.**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: It was a garden ball, sphere, thing. It gave a good enough reflection for Percy to kill Medusa.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Finish the phrase and tell me who its quoted from; "Staplers, excellent source of _"**

 **(hint: It's in the Lost Hero)**


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys have no idea how fun it was to write this chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters out of all the ones I've written just because of bits of Percabeth!**

 **And I know I've already said some pretty cheesy thank yous to reviewers but this time its a HUGE thank you! I asked you guys to get me over 100 reviews and you over delivered! It's incredible! You have no idea how grateful I am!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Coffee High adventures

* * *

Percy almost jumped three feet when he saw Rachel behind him. Five a.m, and a girl is able to sneak up on a secret agent. Then again, Percy had been up since two.

Ever since that phone call came in.

"He's Dead" Chiron's voice rang clear in the wee hours.

"What?" Percy had asked groggily while trying to keep his eyes open.

"James Reedly, the man who attacked. He just died in his cell. The thing that looked like a bullet proof suit was full of arsenic. He was injected by it and was dead in minutes. Whoever is after Rachel is serious about keeping his or her identity a secret."

So, here Percy was three hours later, being kept up by his thoughts. Until Rachel came around the corner and broke through his contemplation.

"Did I wake you?" he asked unsure.

Rachel shook her head almost shyly "I got up to give you this."

She put out her hand and showed him a sleek silver ipod with blue earbuds coiled on top like a spool of wire. Scratches lined the back and screen so it obviously wasn't new, still a very generous gift though.

"I thought you'd like to listen to music while you did your morning routine, so I stocked it up with songs."

Music. Another thing that was banned from headquarters. Music was related to parties and fun. Headquarters was a strict work environment, and that's the way they wanted to keep it.

Percy gingerly took it from her hands and examined the piece of technology feeling over the sleek edges.

"What's it for?" he asked

"Uuhh... listening to music?"

"No besides that. Will it track you?"

Rachel shook a 'no' "It's meant for fun, I don't think anyone uses an ipod for business."

If it wasn't for business Percy wouldn't be able to keep it. Headquarters would see it as a distraction.

He would've given it back but that just seemed rude. This was a gift. Maybe he could use it as part of his cover. If every other teenager had one then maybe it was alright.

"Thank you ma'am" Percy offered a smile but Rachel scowled heavily.

"What's with all these 'Miss's and Maam's'. My name is Rachel." Rachel crossed her arms over her PJ top.

"Okay Rachel."

"Now git, I'm going back to bed and I don't wanna hear you working out" Rachel waved her hand and started up the stairs again towards her bedroom.

"Wait, what about school?" Percy yelled after she had disappeared down the hallway.

An explosive laugh followed "It's Sunday ya twit!"

Percy did a mental facepalm. How did he forget that?

He eyed the ipod. Embarrassing fact: he didn't know how to use it. Dropping it on the side table he gave a quick nod to a passing agent while fetching his blue rimmed sneakers. A few other agents were still milling around the living area with fancy looking equipment searching for any form of clue.

Well at least it gave Percy a chance to get out and clear his head.

The air was cool in the dawning sun heat. Little traffic and pedestrians clogged the streets leaving them empty in comparison to the middle of the day.

Percy jogged down the left street again. It was his now chosen usual way to go. Little shops were opening up, lights were clinking on in apartments, the slow buzz of the city started to come to life.

He inhaled sharply, filling his lungs to the limit. The air stunk of car exhaust and street dust.

What he wouldn't do to breath by the ocean again. Maybe feel the waves of warm waters on his feet or even just sit in Chiron's hammock under the soothing shade back at the old hut.

Percy shook the dreams out of his head. He had a job to focus on, not a daydream to live in.

Last night had been hectic. S.I.G.H.T investigators hadn't found any clue of him. Percy furrowed his brow as he thought. The guy after Rachel was determined to have money to spare. Which meant he could hire anyone he wanted.

"Wait up!" an all too familiar voice shouted from behind him.

Annabeth fell into line with his gait of jogging. "I didn't expect to see you this morning." she shot him a grin which he returned genuinely.

"Holy Cow! Percy! what happened to your face?" Annabeth stopped him from jogging to get a closer look, her own face contorting into concern.

"It's all bruised up, and your lip is cut too" she examined his face for anymore injuries.

"Oh ya…. I fell down the stairs. At a… Piper's apartment when I was in a hurry."

She was looking at him so closely, her eyes were the same as when they were kids. Sparkling yet soft while hemmed with storms. The golden rays of the sun made her full princess ringlets glow like the morning sun was in her pony tailed hair. Her delicate fingers hovered over the purple mark on his jaw and lightly brushed against the tender skin.

"Than why isn't the rest of you bruised up?"

"It was more of a face plant really" Percy cleared his throat and started a slow jog again while Annabeth fell in beside him

She chuckled at him "you seem like the type to fall down stairs" she chortled.

Percy just stuck his tongue out at her not being able to help that this was feeling more and more like old times as he hung out with her.

"You live around here?" he asked while they took a curve and up a hill slowing the pace.

Annabeth shook her head "I slept over at Piper's, needed some air this morning so decided to go for a jog-" she paused and took a lengthy yawn which she covered with her hand. "Phew sorry. I'm not exactly a morning person but last night had me up. I couldn't sleep."

"What happened last night?" Percy asked trying to think of things that would usually keep a teenaged girl up.

Annabeth shook her head "The craziest thing and it was all because of your eyes."

"My eyes." Percy raised his eyebrows. Their voices begun to get breathy as the jog continued.

"Ya" Annabeth said "When I looked you directly in your eyes I had a flashback, I remembered a bit of my past."

Percy stopped short "You.. uh .. you did?"

Annabeth halted and looked back at Percy. She sighed heavily as she rubbed the back of her head almost as if she had to revive the flashback again.

"It was weird, someone was talking about how their eyes were a darker green compared to seagrass. I remember being in a boat, and really clear blue water with sea grass at the bottom."

Percy started jogging again trying to act natural even though he was freaking out inside. His instincts were tell him to dive into the next alley and hide while his heart was on its tiptoes hoping that she'd remember exactly who was in the boat.

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes why?"

"I don't know, it seems like just a wispy flashback. Who was the person talking?" he inquired casually. His heartbeat thrumming in his chest, his mouth parched.

"I don't know" Annabeth revealed "but I know if I find the person than maybe my memory will click back once I meet them again."

Percy's heart sank as she spoke each word. Her memory apparently hadn't clicked back when she saw him. He couldn't give anything away though he was dying to. Younger him had oathed on it. Not to mention his career as a secret agent.

 _But you want her to remember_ the truthful voice hissed in his mind like water on a heated frying pan.

Either he told her about her past and potentially face punishment for spilling the beans about his job _or_ he didn't tell her and just dealt with his stupid emotions.

"Want a coffee?" Annabeth offered "I know a place."

 _ha. no thank you, I hate coffee._

"Sure, where to?"

 _what is wrong with me?!_

"Just down the street a bit."

 _I'll be leaving now._

"Alright."

 _you are WEAK._

The coffee shop was really a quaint little place. Striped window sun shades stretched above the white framed windows and red brick walls making it look very chirpy. The bulky owner was sweeping out the open patio while the chalk written 'open' sign swung in the door like it had just been turned.

Brewing coffee was obviously the prominent smell choking out the store even though there were plenty of pastries and cakes. None of them could out power the smell of coffee.

"I'll have a medium coffee." Annabeth ordered "Percy what are you getting?"

 _Never!_

"Uh, I left my money at home."

 _Nice save pal._

"Fine I'll pay, what do you want?" Annabeth looked at him expectantly.

 _Don't crack, stay strong._

"Just a medium coffee." He squeaked like a cornered mouse.

… _you had one job._

Annabeth paid for the coffee's and directed Percy over to the self serve bar. She added some milk to hers before looking at Percy perplexed.

"Aren't you going to put anything in your coffee?"

"oh ya." Percy answered. He took a sip of his black tar like substance and immediately cringed back trying not to gag.

If death was rolled through engine oil then made into a beverage, that's what he'd taste like.

Hiding the look of disgust, Percy added milk then tasted, then sugar, then tasted, then more sugar, then tasted, then stuffed more sugar packets in his pocket while adding more sugar in by the spoonful.

Annabeth eyed him warily "are you sure that's healthy?"

"Of course it isn't."

"Then why do it?"

"Because I can." He winked with his smirk in place.

The sun was warm against their backs as they sat out on the stone patio. Percy heavily sat down on the black metal dining set prepared to be there for awhile. However Annabeth downed her coffee almost in two droughts while Percy choked to keep up and had to clench his throat shut to keep from vomiting.

Apparently she wasn't the type to sit and chat over coffee.

When the final drops had finally sunk into his stomach a buzz awakened in the back of his skull. He felt wide awake, energized, ready to accomplish. In all honesty, he felt like the soul of a twitchy squirrel had just invaded his mind. He needed to move.

"Alright, let's go." Annabeth stretched leisurely while rolling her neck.

Percy hopped out of his chair "Let's go to the beach!"

Annabeth's eyes popped. "The beach!? that's almost a mile Percy!"

"So!? we can do it!"

"At 5:50 in the morning?"

"Yes! We Shall!" Before Annabeth had anymore time to protest Percy looped arms and started half dragging her down the street in anticipation.

"Percy the beach is the other way!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Right! TO THE BEACH!" He charged down the other way.

This was probably why Chiron had planted seeds of hate for coffee in Percy. Caffeine and sugar had an effect on the hypered guy. He sometimes dragged sometimes carried sometimes begged Annabeth to push on toward the beach.

That wasn't the only side effect.

Percy was performing musical classics, singing dancing in the rain, swinging around poles, yelling that the show must go on.

He was surprised Annabeth tolerated him. Half of San Fran must of heard him and so far they weren't tolerating it.

"Stayin alive stayin alive" Percy sang in his worst voice ever while he skipped down the concrete sidewalk and snapped.

Annabeth panted behind him trying to keep up

"Percy" she came up beside him breathily "you seriously are-"

"hush little butterfly, fly away fly away" Percy said while he covered Annabeth's mouth.

She would've been mad if his face hadn't been so full of humor.

His eyes glinted mischievously when he saw the ocean right ahead. Not giving her a reaction time Percy hoisted Annabeth over his shoulder and bumpily jogged toward the water.

"Ariel! You must return to the sea!"

"Percy!" Annabeth squealed "I'm not Ariel!"

"Then I'll be Ariel! You can be Prince what's his face"

They hit sand and Percy swung Annabeth off him and gently put her down.

She slapped him playfully across the shoulders with a flustered look on her face.

"I thought you were going to dunk me!"

"Oh Milady, I am a gentleman and gentleman shall never act such way to a lady" cue bow.

Annabeth shook her head while failing to hide a smile. "Percy, you're the biggest dork I've ever met"

"Glad you think so, I'll try and take that as a compliment" Percy smirked.

The breeze somersaulted over the empty brownie gritty beach and rustled the dry grass that out skirted the sand. The golden gate bridge was in it's full red glory stretching across the vast water. It looked magnificent, strong and proud as if nothing could topple it. A few moments were taken just to admire the piece of architecture.

"Now what?" Annabeth pondered from beside him as she stood beside him.

"Now what?! We walk, that's what." he offered her an arm. "Would you take this walk milady?"

Annabeth did her best curtsy even though she was missing the skirt "I will." she smiled impishly.

They took a slow pace, kicking sand and admiring the water. Clouds had started bunching up in the sky. Not menacing dark windy clouds but flat wispy sheeting clouds that threatened only to block out the sun.

"Now you've never told me where you lived." Percy pointed out trying to subdue his urge to run in circles like a dog.

Annabeth crossed her arms "Are you trying to stalk me?" she asked sarcastically.

 _Sounds familiar but no._

"I'm mortified you'd think I'd do such a thing" Percy smirked at her.

 _Yet as creepy as it sounds, I have stalked you before._

"Well I live in one of the vast expanses of neighborhoods here. I live with my Dad, Stepmom and two half brothers. And that's all you're to know" Annabeth stole a glance at Percy.

"Why the secretiveness? You know where I live."

"Because you got lost you twit." Annabeth countered

"So do you need to get lost in order for me to find out where you live?" Percy asked.

"I guess."

Percy took off in a bolt throwing up sand and zig zagging past litter.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth was chasing after him.

"Getting lost!" he yelled over his shoulder. Coffee still hadn't worn off in reality.

They followed the beach until Percy finally stopped so abruptly Annabeth collided with him sending them both sprawling.

Percy let his lungs catch his breath before he even tried to get up again. The sky was a mesmerizing shade of blue in the patches of space the clouds missed and both of them had a case of breathy laughs. Sitting up he shook the sand out of his ruffled black hair and looked down at Annabeth with his statue stuck smile. His emerald eyes trailed down the beach as he caught his breath.

A bright red ford pickup truck was in the distance. Parked with the bed angled toward the ocean.

There would only be a handful of reasons why a pickup truck would be on the beach in this hour of the morning.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"Percy, you're up to no good." Annabeth said without looking up from beside him

"How could you tell?"

"You have that look on your face again." She smirked at him.

"Alright just follow me" he snickered and stealthily crept up on the pickup, Annabeth was a little less eager.

"Uh Perce? are you sure you should be…" she trailed off with an uneasily tinge in her voice.

Percy slithered up the side of the pickup toward the bed and they peered in. His suspicion was right.

Two teenagers were mangled in pillows and blankets in the bed of the truck. They were out cold, probably from staying up so late and maybe with the help of some alcohol. The blonde dude was snoring like a chainsaw while the bony brunette was hugging a bottle to her chest like a teddy bear.

Annabeth's hand pulled Percy away before he could do his worst. Which was probably just waking them up then sprinting.

"What?! Annabeth! That was supposed to be the best part!" Percy whined quietly.

"We don't need to interact with those two" she hissed. Her posture was stiff and her eyes were guarded.

A serious streak flared in Percy "Annabeth, do you know those two?"

"It doesn't matter" she turned away and started storming down the beach.

Percy caught her by the forearm and twisted her around. He looked directly in her eyes, seeking out the truth.

"You did, didn't you. Did they hurt you?"

Annabeth shook her head defiantly. Her eyes were shiny and her lips pursed.

"No." her voice cracked.  
"What did they do?" he was good at reading people. It was actually part of training.

"So what if they hurt me a bit. I'm over it" she glared at the sand. Frustration and hurt came over her features like a plague while her eyes welled.

Percy's next action surprised himself more than Annabeth. He crushed her in a sympathetic hug. To his relief Annabeth hugged back unless it would've just been awkward.

Percy was no hugger. He didn't even like the good job pats Chiron gave him. But this was _Annabeth_. She obviously wasn't over whatever those two jerks did to her. And whatever they did to her must have been horrible because nobody ever dented Annabeth that way.

A memory tugged at the back of his mind. A good memory.

" _Can we go back now?" she pleaded_

" _But this is the best part!"_

" _Percy please" Annabeth looked nervously down into the water._

" _Annabeth are you scared?"_

 _Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut. She looked petrified._

 _Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they continued to stay surfaced "Don't worry I'll protect you" he stoically answered._

" _You have to promise" she replied seriously looking deep into his eyes._

 _He nodded "I promise I'll always protect you" earnesty shining through his eyes._

Percy held her tighter smelling the citrus freshness of lemon soap.

Guilt flitted in his chest. He had promised and yet he wasn't there to protect her.

Those guys needed to pay. And pay hard. No one messed with Annabeth.

Percy let her go with his signature smirk etched in his face. "Come on." a plan was forming in his head.

Annabeth was a bit resistant but finally came back up to the truck.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth hissed at him.

Percy rummaged around the sleeping duos blankets until he came with a prize worth it's weight in gold. He swung the keys around his finger to show Annabeth.

"Are you crazy? You're going to steal their car?!"

"No, I'm going to do worse" Percy chuckled.

He unlocked the driver's seat and searched around the compartments and under leather seats.

Some old fast food garbage, kleenex, a road map, some shaving cream, a pair of scissors and some super glue. This was all perfect.

Percy gathered the things and went to the back of the bed, dumping the stuff on the beach.

"Percy! what are you doing? What if they wake up?" Annabeth was scowling deeply at the blonde dude who's mouth was wide open as he snored again very unattractively.

Percy rolled his eyes "Please Annabeth, there out like rocks!" he lifted the brunettes arm and let it drop to prove his point.

"Here, help me" Percy held out the shaving cream while a confident smile was stuck to his face. Annabeth took a timid step back.

"Come on, trust me."

Annabeth groaned. "Fine! but it's all your fault if we get caught!"

"Deal."

Percy got to work.

He snipped a long strand of straightened brown hair right above the forehead so the remaining hair stuck up with her cowlick. Gently applying super glue to the strand he gently pressed it up against the blonde guy's head. Effectively giving the blonde dude a long sleek and very unattractive unibrow.

"mademoiselle needs more hair cut, oui?" Percy consulted Annabeth with his worst french accent ever.

Annabeth giggled while adding shaving cream to the inside of there shoes. "Oui monsieur."

"Ah well snip snip then." He said as he cut two more jagged pieces off.

This time the blond guy got a very becoming moustache to match.

Percy than stuck random pieces of garbage and kleenex with super glue onto their clothes until it got boring. He tried to make them look victorian by adding kleenex ruffles to their shirt cuffs and collars but it ended up looking like they were mummies in a past life. Annabeth grinned at him as she finished covering everything in shaving cream and tossed the bottle into the back of the truck.

"You're really evil minded." Annabeth laughed as they super glued the roadmap to the windshield and pressed it firmly to the cold glass.

Percy chuckled "You're just finding this out?"

 _Evil._

Was Percy evil? Percy wasn't evil, he knew he wasn't evil. He was being rebellious, not evil. But why was he acting this way?

Percy gave a wondering gaze at Annabeth. She was smiling as she scooped some shaving cream off the truck and gently put it on the blondes cheeks delicately.

He smiled softly at her, feeling the warmth spreading through his chest.

Was she the reason he was doing all this? Was all this just to make her smile? His entire life was about order and obedience and yet here he was acting like a teenager.

Percy's mind flashed back to the look of dejected frustrating pain that had crossed her face when she saw who was in the bed of the truck.

If he was doing this to make her smile then it was totally worth it.

Annabeth seemed to be getting her own idea's when she found a sharpie in the skinny brunettes purse and started doodling on the truck.

 _This brings back memories._

Just the two of them on a beach. Having fun and causing mischief. Just like way back than.

"You alright Percy?" Annabeth asked while capping the sharpie. "You're staring off into space."

A smile of nostalgia turned his lips up as his heart strings danced like puppet wires.

"I'm fine" he finally spoke, but slowly and drawled like his mind was still far away "Just remembering something from a long time ago."

Annabeth sighed and leaned against the truck "Wish I could remember stuff from a long time ago" she muttered.

 _So do I._

Percy was ready to spill everything right there. He would've too. But instead he stood back and admired their work.

The truck was blotted and lined with puffy clouds of shaving cream alongside the choppy stickman doodles that kinda resembled cave man writing. The bed was a frothy mess and don't get started on the teenagers who looked like victorian hobo mummy hybrids.

Percy examined their work critically "Something's missing." he decided.

He came back with two iphones and tossed one carelessly to Annabeth.

"Now let's have a little fun with their social life shall we?"

The stupids didn't have passcodes on there phones. They probably would after this.

Percy looked through the contacts.

"Hmm I think I shall tell this Marrissa girl how I love her beyond repair" Percy said dramatically as he typed out a message using the blonde dudes phone.

Annabeth was trying to keep her laughter down. "This person knows just how much I hate them."

"Shall we switch phones Annabeth dear?" Percy asked all proper like.

"We shall Percy darling."

Percy took the brunettes phone and tapped in a public message on her facebook.

 _Party at my house tonight! Everyone welcome! Bring music drinks and food and we'll party all night :P._

He showed the message to Annabeth with a satisfied grin.

She threw her head back and burst out laughing holding her sides.

In the truck the couple moaned and shifted instantly shutting them up. Percy and Annabeth became stock still until it was all quiet again.

' _We should go now'_ Annabeth mouthed.

' _one more thing'_ Percy responded silently.

He slipped the phones back like a ninja. Of course _after_ he logged out of the girls facebook then deleted the facebook icon. She wouldn't get a single notification on Facebook hopefully.

Getting into the driver's seat of the truck Percy took off the brakes.

He motioned for Annabeth to help him. Together they pushed the grill of the Truck and back it up toward the water.

"You are an evil mastermind." Annabeth whispered giving him a coy look.

"Well apprentice, do you think these people deserve their undoing?"

Annabeth grinned "Definitely."

When the truck hit the surf Percy was sure it would wake the sleeping teens but the snoring continued.

They pushed up in the freezing waters past their thighs and up to their waists. Until a good two meters and a bit of water was all around the truck.

Annabeth started back for land but Percy wasn't done yet. He dove and swam around to the bed again. Plucking up one of the brunettes stilettos he swam back triumphantly.

"Why?" Annabeth looked back at Percy with a contagious mischievous smile unable to be wiped from her face.

"Well, We must have some spoils of war shall we?"

"You're going to make me a criminal."

"eh, probably."

The waves were lapping the sides of the red pickup truck giving a tinny sound to the morning. Some of the shaving cream had washed off but it was still glorious.

The pieces of trash were visible on the couple still lying asleep and unworried in the bed of the truck. The girl with odd short strands of hair stick up and the guy fluttering his long eyebrow and moustache with his breathing. The stick figures danced in black sharpie like headhunters around a sacrifice and roadmap on the windshield insured that they would never get lost again.

Annabeth sighed wishingly "What would make it perfect is if they woke up."

Percy smiled devilishly "That can be arranged."

Holding up the car keys he put his thumb over the panic button.

The siren ripped over the quiet beach in loud obnoxious blares. Screams ignited from the truck bed in different pitches. From the safe distance Percy and Annabeth watched as the once sleeping couple, shout murder at each other and trip unceremoniously while the horn kept up an even spaced alarm clock noise. The brunette was feeling her hair in shock and the boy was tugging viciously at his brandnew exclusive moustache and matching eyebrow. This was probably killing their hangovers.

Keeping his eyes on the scene Percy leaned closer to Annabeth.

"One more question. Does the guy who owns the truck have lots of money?"

"He's loaded." Annabeth confirmed.

"Good." Percy dug a hole with his soaked sneaker and dropped the keys in before covering it with sand.

Annabeth dug around in her running short pockets before producing an iphone.

She held it back and stood beside Percy for a selfie.

"Smile." She said while angling the phone so the truck in it's splendor was in the background of their smiling faces. The shutter sound clicked and Annabeth slipped it back in her pocket, satisfied that she had captured the moment.

Percy and Annabeth turned and walked away arm in arm, Percy swinging the one black stiletto in his other hand. The sound of birds chirping and screams of quarreling teenagers undertoned by car horns made them feel all fuzzy and warm inside.

* * *

 **I am sooo happy that I moved my postings to once every other week. I added a few things in this chapter that wouldn't have been there over the last week. It made it run smoother and love this chapter even more. :) (And no, I don't like to torture you guys and make you wait two weeks for a chapter ;)**

 **Okay, that chapter was actually one of the longest chapters I posted. Next chapter (which is to be posted on April 11th) is all about Annabeth! So stay tuned ;).**

 **I'm going to ask you guys two favors. Well ones a favor and ones a suggestion.**

 **Could you guys favorite this story :D? Maybe? I mean, you don't have to. It'd be awesome if you did though.**

 **Secondly, you guys have to check out this PJO fanfiction I found! It's honestly incredible! I found it hard to breathe at some points in reading it. Just the amount of character development and emotion this author was able to give the characters is awesome! It's title is 'The unwanted and I'. It's Percabeth. It's amazing. If your looking for a good Fanfic to read than I totally recommend that one. And if you read it, than tell me what you think of it!**

 **Last Chapter Answer: 'Staplers, excellent source of Iron' said by coach hedge shortly after Thaila and Jason are reunited. **

**This Chapters Trivia: In 'The Lightning Thief' what type of Scorpion did Luke set to attack Percy at the end of the book?**

* * *

 **Reviewer Guest; Anaklusmos14fan: Sorry that you think my story is trash. If you didn't like it then why did you read to the last chapter posted? Plus I haven't read 'My Immortal' so I don't know the real comparison your making. Unfortunately I cannot fulfill your wishes for me to stop. Sorry bout that. Yes, Percy is an agent. Glad you were paying attention. No my trivia is not a way to get more reviews. I just love trying to remember things that I can quiz other people on. It's fun, in all honesty :). If I'm a shame to the Percy Jackson fandom than that sorta makes you a shame to Anaklusmos14 since you've outwardly shown you're a fan in a rather... rude?... angry?... uncivilized! In an uncivilized way. Finally, yes I did leave you review up. Because this is what you thought of my story and I won't hide opinions. All reviews are accepted :).**

 **P.S. Your grammar on your fourth sentence is a bit messed up. I would have told you privately this but it seems you don't have an account or just didn't use an account to post a review here.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I must apologize. This chapter is not as smoothed out as I had hoped. Hopefully you guy's will like it anyways ;P**

* * *

Chapter 13: The stepmother from Hell

* * *

"Annabeth!" Helen screamed from downstairs.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Annabeth!" Helen continued like she was deaf.

"WHAT?" Annabeth persisted louder

"ANNABETH!"

Dear Zeus her voice was so high and squeaky.

Annabeth groaned and slid the laptop off her lap. Tromping down the stairs she could already see the grouchy expression on her step mom's face.

"I thought I told you to do the laundry!" Helen scowled.

Annabeth decided to drop the whole you're-a-deaf-old-bat issue. Rolling her eyes she picked up a bundle of smelly laundry containing everything _but_ her own things. She chucked it to the basement and followed slowly feeling the old steps creak under her weight.

At least the Tide smelled fragrant.

Annabeth hopped up the first set of stairs and through the kitchen and was about to go up to her room when an accursed

"ANNABETH!" rang through the house. "Going back to your room? I don't think so. Living room needs to be cleaned" Helen looked at her expectantly from the kitchen, her hands on her hips. Dark brown hair was up in a tight bun while her blue pencil skirt and dark red lipstick accentuated her personality.

Helen was always trying to look on point. But the more she tried (in Annabeth's opinion) the more she failed at it.

Annabeth gritted her teeth "I did that when I got back from Pipers"

"Well it needs cleaning again."

Trudging down to the living room Annabeth turned the corner and did a double take.

Bags of crackers and chips littered the floor with the sprinkles of there remains digging into the sofas. Roughly four Pop drinks were balancing on chair arms and the corners of the coffee table. A purple stain deep in the carpet made her boil.

The two culprits of this fiasco were sitting in the middle of it as if it were there nest.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Annabeth's brothers Bobby and Matthew.

Twins, both 13 and both oblivious to the arrangement around them.

If Annabeth had a hole in the top of her head she swore she would be letting off steam like a locomotive.

"Oh and Annabeth? work around them please" Helen sweetly finished.

Why work around them? the bums were playing video games and they weren't exactly in shape. It would be beneficial for them to be kicked out so Annabeth could just clean the bloody place!

Besides they were getting a bit pudgy.

Annabeth sighed and held her breath. If she could do it all before she had to breath then it wasn't that bad.

She picked up the bags, collected the cans and brushed the crumbs into crevices.

Hey she wasn't a maid, she wasn't getting paid so who said she had to do a good job?

After Annabeth crept up the stairs and quickly closed the door to her room.

She turned on her laptop and sunk into her daybed cozily.

This was her job. Literally.

She clicked up an icon and started piling through the requests she had. Math problems, science equations, Calculus questions. They were all here and varying.

The clients ranging from desperate students to professors who couldn't figure out a function or had in incomplete equation they were discovering.

She created this site originally to make money to get through University Online but once she graduated she started saving. Companies showing ads on her site paid quite a bit and was probably half of the income. Every request (depending on the difficulty) was money in the bank saving for a nice place of her own. She wanted to get enough money so she could pay off the place immediately and have enough to purchase furniture.

Ya that required _a lot_ of money.

So Annabeth also started working online as a ghostwriter for helpless authors and a part time architect.

This was time eating. She never could complete any homework because of it.

Burying herself in her work she let the hours slip by like sand through her fingers. Annabeth rubbed her cakey eyes, her mind wandering to the scrap of memory that had been tossed into her mind.

She wished it had all come back. She'd know who her Mom was and who that stranger was. She'd know where she had lived and what life had been like. Wondering what your past was like aggravated her. How was her personality formed? Who had been a big impact on her life and way of thinking?

She couldn't help but just imagining being in north siberia, her mom being an traditional trapper. Living cold but comfortably with each other.

Why did she lose her memory? She had scoured the whole library looking for medical books and anatomies of the human brain books.

Nothing.

No symptoms of head injuries, diseases, or psychological trauma. Any sedatives or hypnotic drugs used on her would've worn off any effects of amnesia within the first month. Annabeth had finally decided that retrograde amnesia was probably closest to what she had. Too bad Fredrick decided not to waste any money on bringing her to a doctor. It might've actually helped.

Annabeth yawned again. Her eyes were sagging with weight. The room seemed darker than it had before. She shook her head trying to clear the drowsiness and continued working.

Outside the wind pressed up against window in the dark night. More hours drifted by like passing clouds. Annabeth worked on.

She added details to her blueprints of a new building to go up. She wrote a few paragraphs for an author who gave her a plotline. Sitting back she decided to take a few minutes to let her thoughts regroup. Maybe just a few more minutes.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

Annabeth sat upright and almost knocked her laptop off her lap. Light was flooding in her window leaving golden squares with shadows of dancing branches stretched onto the floor.

She had fallen asleep. _Again._ She really had to make those deadlines maybe today...

School.

The bitter word sent shivers down her spine. Annabeth rolled out of bed. She grabbed random articles of clothing and almost tripped down the stairs again.

Her morning routine wasn't exactly graceful.

Stealing the cup of coffee in the Keurig she scoured the fridge for tasty morning stuff. Stomach somewhat full, Annabeth made a dash for her things littered around the dining room. The familiar sounds of hacks and gunshots emanating from the living room. Two obnoxious beeps came from outside while Annabeth was balancing her coffee in one hand while trying to swing the checkered bag over her shoulder.

The faint yellow beetle honked again before Annabeth could reach it.

"I know, I know" Annabeth muttered while closing the front door.

She slipped into the back seat and clunked her backpack down with a solid thrust. .

"Seriously you guys are so impatient." Annabeth complained.

Piper rolled her eyes "We wouldn't be if you were on time."

"Touche."

Annabeth watched the scenery pass as Hazel and Piper were engaging in a conversation she was clued out of.

The dreary border bricked school was towering over the little saplings that had to be replaced every few years or so.

They stood a line of three as they walked into the hard halls.

Something was off. You know when the air just seems a bit swarmed? full of whispers? everyone was electric with voices muttering the newest gossip. Obviously something had happened.

"What is going on?" Hazel whispered and seemed to shrink a bit.

"I don't know but we can always count on-"

"Leo" Annabeth finished Piper' sentence.

Leo was talking animatedly to Jason when they found him. Percy and Frank flanked on either side.

"Leo what's going on?!" Piper swung the little latino man around.

Leo rolled his eyes "I was just explaining to them if you so kindly listen."

"Leo tell us now" Hazel demanded a little feistily.

"Okay fine. So last night people showed up at Casey's house for a party-"

Annabeth's eyebrows shot up as she remembered yesterday's morning escapade. Percy's signature smirk was chiseled on to his face and he gave her a wink. Pursing her lips, Annabeth tried to keep from smiling while she listened to the rest of what Leo had to say.

"- the thing was her hair had been choppily cut off in odd places so she looked like a wreck according to Tabitha, So people are partying anyways and were trashing the place when Luke showed up. Melissa showed me the pictures. Luke looked hilarious! He had Casey's missing hair glued to his face like a unibrow and moustache. You wouldn't believe it! And then Casey's dad came home! He grounded her and had to clean up the entire mess while he made the party guests either watch or leave! But not before he chucked Luke into the pool!"

Piper was laughing hysterically while Hazel just shook her head. "Those Jocks deserve it."

Annabeth was sparkling on the inside like a warm firework.

Percy did that for _her._ He figured out Luke hurt her and went back to get revenge for _her._

The bell shattered the conversation and they were forced into a flow of students. Her smile radiated off her with a glow she couldn't contain.

"Smiling about what I think you're smiling about?" Percy came up beside her struggling to keep ahold all his binders.

Annabeth laughed breathily "Yes."

"Honestly I had no idea that those two went to this school. What were their names? Casey and…" Percy squinted his eyes trying to remember.

"Luke" Annabeth filled in. There was a difference this time when she said the name. She didn't shrink back or feel like withering up inside. She felt a like they were on equal grounds now. Like she could hit back.

"ya that guy." Percy chuckled deeply "I'll have to admit it, what we did was evil."

"Evil genius" Annabeth corrected. Her shell necklace bouncing familiarly as she walked.

Percy's eyes darkened a bit as uncertainty crossed them "Did they really deserve all the humiliation we gave them?" he asked wonderingly.

"Yes" she confirmed without a beat. Her senses growing guarded.

"What did they do to you?" Percy stopped while he searched her eyes.

It was times like these Annabeth really loved Percy's eyes. They held so much meaning, honesty, humor, and solemnity.

She didn't want to tell him but her heart had other idea's.

"Luke whispered to me so many empty promises. He made me believe and trust in him. And then one day he just cheated on me. Almost like I was just one of his amusing trinkets. Casey rubbed it in my face for weeks" Annabeth avoided eye contact while she felt the anger and grief bubble in her stomach together.

"Bastard" Percy breathed as his eyes pinched downward.

Annabeth felt new bubbles in her stomach. Different bubbles now. Happy bubbles.

Maybe something more?

-{:oOo:}-

"I've got really exciting news everyone" Helen sang sing songy like in front of the TV to block the boys view.

Frederick looked up from his laptop, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. One of the few times he was actually home from his business trips. Hopefully this week would run smoother because of it.

"What?" The boys muttered synchronized while they tried to look around Helen.

"Well because your Father is back for awhile. I've booked a cruise!"

Annabeth almost spat up her supper. "What?!" she sputtered.

Helen was in no position financially to make such a big purchase.

"Oh don't worry Annabeth, I only booked for four so you can stay home" Helen smirked, her eyes glinting like a cat.

But how? Helen bought so much! Gucci clothes and makeup creams. New shoes, now boys clothes. The reason Frederick had to work so much was because of Helen's shopaholic ways. She probably just sent them into debt because of that little trip.

"Is there an arcade there?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I made sure of it" Helen smiled down at her kids.

"Sweet" the boys missed a fist bump.

"And I got a two deluxe suites, with balconies and jacuzzis. One for you boys and one for me and your father"

Annabeth choked on her drink, spewing it into the sink. This was going to be expensive.

"When do we leave dear?" Annabeth's dad didn't look concerned.

"Saturday morning" Helen moved out of the way of the boys video game.

"On a plane?" Matthew actually spoke up while playing, which was a rare event.

"First class, Pumpkin."

Annabeth swallowed her horror. Helen could do what she wanted. It's not like it affected herself.

"Annabeth could you be a dear and pack for the boys?" Helen smiled sickly sweet.

"Why can't they do it themselves?"

"Annabeth listen to your mother" Frederick warned sternly

"Step-mother" she corrected under her breath.

She took to the steps slowly. Mournfully she looked at the boys rooms. She pulled out the suitcases and duffle bags.

An evil thought hit her. Like a water balloon the boys liked to tease her with.

Carefully and quickly Annabeth filled the boys bags with all their _least_ favorite articles of clothing. A sweater that said 'kitty cat kiss', shorts that had broken fly zippers and problematic pockets. T-shirts with ripped arm sleeves and embarrassing captions. 'Mama's boy' 'I'm barbie's babe' 'Does this shirt make me look fat?'

 _Goodness_ Annabeth thought quietly _I'm starting to think like Percy!_

Satisfied she turned on her heels and only stopped to chuck the full bags down the stairs with a fulfilling clunk.

Her eyes roamed her room for her laptop. It was time for work.

Instead her grey orbs caught ahold her purple glittery planning journal lay open on her green duvet. The page showing the last pieces of her financial plans. How much money she had in the bank and what places would be most comfortable to live in at the cheapest prices.

 _Weird._ Annabeth picked up the gritty covered journal _I was sure I put it away…_

Shrugging Annabeth put the journal back on the shelf and pulled her laptop onto her lap. She searched through her emails, looking at what she had to do.

One of the first things she did was log in to her bank account to make sure the money was reaching the proper place.

Annabeth stared in complete shock for a few minutes.

There was a 20,000 dollar deficit in her account. 20,000!

Annabeth's mind immediately went into overdrive searching out the possibilities when her brain clicked the equations together.

An average deluxe cruise suite: $1,500 x 4

First class tickets to their destination and back: $1,000 x 8

Which left them a pocket change of: $6,000 or $1,500 each.

Twenty thousand dollars on a family four pack vacation cruise, excluding the payer.

Annabeth's eyes swam as she stared at her dropped bank number.

Helen.

The venomous name crept in her mind like parasite. Helen read Annabeth's plans on moving out. Helen didn't want her precious maid to leave just yet so she pulls this stunt on her. A frustrated distraught growl ripped Annabeth's throat every time she exhaled.

"HELEN!" she shrieked louder than she'd ever yelled before.

"Yes dear?" came the taunting reply from downstairs.

She knew, oh that old bat knew what Annabeth had just discovered and the smug old wind bag was being snooty about it.

Annabeth marched downstairs. Her blood running in hot streaks, her fists clenched and her eyebrows and nose pinched into complete and utter blind anger.

"FREDERICK!" She turned the corner and saw her Dad's surprised face. "Your old fat bag of sewage you call a wife just stole twenty thousand dollars from my bank account!" Annabeth slammed her fists onto the table he was sitting and jostled his coffee while sending glares the devil would shudder from.

"Make. Her. Give. It. Back." Annabeth said slow and meaningfully.

Helen was drying a dish (probably the only cleaning she ever did) with a conceited smug look on her pancake of a face.

"Can't dear" she said sweetly "It's irrefundable"

Annabeth's nostrils flared "If I have to go to court..-"

"Go to court?" Helen laughed "I'd like to see you try. Besides you're a part of this family too. You can help support it."

"Support it?! Supporting it would mean helping paying for the house or for food. You do neither you lazy asshole! You go shopping! probably just trying to find an outfit you won't look bad in! News flash women! You look bad in everything!" Annabeth screamed unable to control anything anymore.

"ANNABETH!" Frederick took off his glasses jerkily, a dire sign that punishment was to come.

"You apologize to your mother right now! It's hard on her with me gone half the time! She just wants some family time!"

"Mother?!" Annabeth sputtered "You dare accuse me of being a spawn to that appalling primate like, in-perspicacious, glutinous specimen of an deranged chemical experiment?"

They probably didn't understand half the words she said and yet they still pretended like they were deeply offended.

"Annabeth Chase, that women works hard to keep this family together!" The viens around his temple were visible.

"Hard worker?! Spare me! she's an windless narcissus who is a lamentably minuscule subhuman and a belligerent object of execration."  
Helen's face turned red "You've never supported this family before! You ungrateful gnat! Who do you think prepares the food that you eat?"

"Well not you that's for sure, Maybe it's the cashier who gives you the takeout half the time. Or maybe, I don't know, I make my own food because unlike you I actually know how to cook?" Annabeth snapped with a high level of sass.

"Annabeth! I'm sure Helen had the intention of paying you back-"

"PAYING ME BACK?!" Annabeth raged "She of course had every intention of paying me back when she bought all the clothes she had!, When she went and had a walk in closet built for her, when she bought the boys countless gaming devices they don't even use! Your Wife, old man, Probably owes me over double on what she just stole to pay for a cruise I'm not even going on!" Annabeth was on a roll. All the wrecking balls she had held back from whamming into Helen, she let go.

"Annabeth you've overlooked that-"

"No, Fredrick, _you_ overlooked that Helen is an unequivocally miserable neanderthal and a demented flesh-creeping unfortunate occurrence of unprotected intercourse. You should of looked closer before you married her" Annabeth seethed. Her blood still pumping in a boiling heat.

"I married Helen because I loved her" Her Dad came to her face with malevolence in his eyes.

"How could you fall in love with a grievously ignorant hunchback with the natural grace of an intoxicated beluga whale?"

Helen cornered Annabeth from the other side. "Immature brat, we should have given you to the foster system when you showed up at the doorstep."

"Wonderful idea Helen! Than you would never have come by to have all these extortionate unprofitable stitched pieces of caveman fabric you call clothes." Annabeth let her hands fall defiantly to her hips.

"Annabeth Chase! I've had enough of this!" her Dad barked so harshly she swore it was raining spit. "You go to your room right now. This is the last I want to hear of this conversation."

"I'll go to my room but know this" Annabeth's aggravated anger was pushing her to the edge of tears. "You two are living proof that evolution can go in reverse and an obtuse punishment to optical senses"

Before they could get another word in Annabeth ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. She threw herself on her bed with and grunted a noise of distress while trying to calm her nerves. However, it just felt like the earth had crashed down on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Guest: I'm afraid it will be quiet awhile until Annabeth gets another flashback. Sorry.**

 **CauseofBooks: First off, I love the username! And second, I loved your review, it really made me smile.**

 **Now, I've noticed that my summary for this story is a bit off. Do you guys think its alright? Does it describe this story enough? (Problem is, I suck at making summaries.)**

 **And thank you to everyone who favorited! I really appreciate it!**

 **Last Chapter's Trivia Answer: Pit Scorpian**

 **This Chapters Trivia: The Roman version of Apollo is ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**141 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten before! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Mastermind of Evil

* * *

Annabeth sulked in her room the Saturday morning. She watched the rest of the family leave in a yellow cab as the sun rose through her window.

Well on the bright side she didn't have to deal with them for another week. She texted Piper for awhile but was soon to pick up on the fact that Piper was with Jason, hopefully not on a date because Annabeth wasn't ready to go through Piper's seaninigan of getting her a boy.

Hazel was busy doing heavens knows what and Leo wasn't even answering.

Alone, just like Hazel had said.

So, frustrated and upset beyond repair Annabeth flopped on her bed and watched bubbles skirt upward in her fishless plant aquarium.

She probably had been grumpy all week which explained her lack of friends at the moment.

Playing tetris was boring, all the books on her shelves she had probably memorized by now and the alarm clock looked at her tauntingly.

She was hungry but to lazy to go get food. Besides they probably left a mess downstairs from there hurry to be on time.

Work was piling up on her computer but what was the point? Helen would probably take more again after. Annabeth sat up and jumped off the mattress and heard it squeak. Crouching, she thumbed through her flat shelf of records thoughtfully. Picking one she flipped it into the record player and let it spin enchantingly.

No one could ever go wrong with Elvis Presley.

' _Wise men say…. Only Fooools Ruuuussh in"_

Sighing Annabeth belly flopped onto her bed again. Content to just sit and listen to the rich voice of the first famous Rock artist.

'tap, tap tap tap, tap, tappity tap' the muffled sound of glass being hit resonated from her window.

Annabeth swiveled around on her bed and almost had a heart attack. Perched outside the white framed window like a crow on the steep side of the roof balanced Percy. He smiled dorkily and waved like the queen.

Annabeth couldn't help but let a smile slide onto her lips. A natural thing that happened now whenever she saw Percy.

Bouncing over to the window she waved then slid it open.

"Sup."

"Are you crazy? You're going to fall." she chuckled at him while pushing her hair out of her face.

Percy shook his head "I'm only going to fall if I think i'm going to fall."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy just visit a friend without being interrogated?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Percy, I never told you where I lived."

"Lucky guess?"

"Spill."

"Fine, Piper told me you were upset and told me where you lived" he confessed.

Classic Piper. She was going to do everything possible in getting her a boyfriend.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes "So what? you drank a gallon of coffee and ran over here like Speedy Gonzales?"

"Who on earth would name their child Speedy Gonzales?" Percy asked while he crawled in the window.

"Nevermind," Annabeth waved off her Looney Tunes reference. "Why come through the window though? Why didn't you just ring the doorbell like a normal Joe?"

"Well I saw you through the window and didn't want to have that awkward talk with the family member. You know the one that always starts with 'is your daughter home?'" Percy imitated a high squeaky voice for the last part.

Annabeth sighed "Piper of course forgot to tell you that I'm home alone"

He blinked. Then did a silent 'oh' moment.

"So…. whassup?" He started again after a little less than awkward minute.

Annabeth seated herself on the edge of the bed and groaned "Not much."

"Piper said you were upset about something" Percy looked concerned. Genuinely concerned. A type of look Annabeth didn't get from most people.

 _He doesn't need to know._ A small voice acted in defiance.

"Helen was just being a jerk." Annabeth gave in. Why she gave in? She couldn't answer that.

"In what way?" Percy persisted.

"She-" Annabeth stopped herself. Why did she trust Percy so much? He could be just as bad as Luke and she wouldn't know it until it was too late.

"She what?"

Annabeth let it loose. She started from the very beginning on her plans and went through the argument with anger building up behind her eyes. With vision swimming and her voice thick from all the battling emotions of hatred she finished. Percy sat quiet the whole time while listening closely to her.

"Is that even legal?" Percy's gorgeous eyes widened, his chiseled jaw set in a type of annoyance and aggravation. He ran a hand through his messy dark black locks.

Annabeth cleared her throat after she caught herself staring at him.

"Yes, because I'm not 18 yet" she glared at the floor angrily and clenched her fists.

Percy leaned against the wall, his dark expertly tousled hair contrasted the light green of the walls. "But how could she of accessed your bank account?" his brows went down.

His wild green eyes flashed and Annabeth couldn't help but stare again.

Hey, it's not her fault that Percy was a looker.

"She made that bank account for me when I was eight. She made the password. And I can't change it or open a new account without Parental Permission." Annabeth sulked.

"That's a witchy move" his eyes darkened dangerously.

Just as they had before he got back at Luke.

"I could use some evil rebellion to get my anger out just about now." she looked hopefully at Percy.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he blushed then scratched the back of his neck.

"Because you're like the Master of all evil revenge plots?"

"I did one thing! Just one!" Percy pointed out.

"One dastardly awesome thing that only you could think up of."

Percy grinned appreciatively "Well if you really want an evil plan, I already made one."  
"What?! Tell me!" Annabeth jumped up off her bed.

Percy pushed passed her with his infuriating signature smirk that made his eyes dance. "Follow me."

With a little help Percy lead her to the dingy basement "Okay I'm going to need a couple of cardboard or plastic boxes, a few tables and some strong tape. Maybe some sharpies while we're at it."

"Percy what are you up to?"

"You'll see." he smirked again.

Annabeth groaned but got him the stuff anyways. Leaving the tables Percy passed Annabeth a blue plastic storage container.

She trailed Percy curiously as he wandered up the stairs and into Helen and Fredericks room (Mostly Helen's room).

He swung open the walk in closet and started rummaging through it like a squirrel digging for nuts.

"Oh my, this looks expensive" he took a long fur coat off a hanger. "It's ugly as sin but I think I pull it off." his voice was high pitched as he pressed it up against his chest. "What do you think Annabeth? Don't I look dashing?"

"You're a dork."

"Charming as usual milady" Percy had his ridiculous accent on as he chucked the fur coat into the plastic container now sitting on the floor.

"Percy what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Percy scoured through the clothes again. "Does Helen wear this a lot?" he asked holding up a cardigan.

"Rarely"

"Good" he dropped it in the container. "Find all the clothes Helen won't miss" he instructed as he pushed hangers roughly here and there.

Shoes, pants, dresses, coats, and handbags all found themselves in three messy various boxes.

"Percy please tell me-"

"Not yet, we must liberate the boys rooms from there clutter! CHARGE!" he barreled down the hall with a cardboard box on his head. A resonating clunk hammered from down the hall when Percy hit the wall.

"I'm okay!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and followed slowly while struggling to keep the gleeful smile off her face.

Percy was randomly selecting things. Old toys, an ipod, a lego set, some comic books, some DS's, a mini wii shoved in the closet, an excess flat screen tv and various colored computer controllers followed by a wad of chargers.

They hauled their load downstairs while Percy would now and then tip in some of Helen's many trinkets. A few mini statues, some fancy cup guards and two large paintings for good measure. Just as Percy was passing the bathroom he stopped short and stared at a vase standing in its own ugly corner. He let the boxes drop from under his arms and walked up to the thing.

"What's this?" he asked as he tipped it back to get a better look.

The vase was tall and thin, while splotches of modern browns and blacks shadowed the sides like poop.

Annabeth wrinkled her nose "Helen's favorite wedding present."

Percy smirked at her devilishly while picking it up. Curiously she watched as he lugged it over to the window and let it drop into the backyard. A satisfying crash followed as it met the patio.

"Oops." he said innocently. "It slipped."

Annabeth was reduced to a fit of giggles and was even delighted at the idea at how angry Helen would be.

Probably just as angry as Annabeth was last week.

Percy bent over and picked up his boxes before resuming on their way.

They placed the last box of their heavy load in the kitchen beside the foldable tables Annabeth had dragged out.

"Now tell me what you're about to do" Annabeth demanded standing between him and the boxes.

"Fine" Percy cleared his throat "We are about to host the biggest garage sale you've ever seen." he announced like a circus ring master.

Annabeth sat back on her heels. "Garage Sale?!"

"Why? do you think it's too much?" he spoke slowly while his black eyebrows went together.

"No. I think it's brilliant. I'm just wondering why I haven't thought of it before."

"Good" Percy scooped up one of the last empty boxes. "Let's scour the garage, then the basement and then we can start labeling everything."

The garage was an utter goldmine of power tools and bicycles that were never used. The basement was pretty scarce though, only a set of hockey nets and a foosball game shoved to the back. It was evident no one used the basement.

They left the foosball game because foosball is awesome and sorted through the boxes of junk. The basement was actually pretty big, only being lit though by two small windows in the corner. If there wasn't so much crap it could've actually been nice.

Upstairs they sorted through the clothes, sorting and pricing.

"Holy cow!" Annabeth gasped staring at her laptop in shock. "Percy, that fur coat right there bought new is $18,605! No wonder Frederick has to work so hard."

Percy peeled off a strip of tape and stuck it to the hanger.

"Gucci coat, probably can get $5,000 on this one if we find the right buyer" he grinned. "And this lovely Gucci handbag will probably bring a pretty $500."

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief at the prices Helen had purchased things.

It was mid-afternoon by the time all the tables were set up.

They had split them up into four clearly labeled sections. Clothes, Gucci Clothes, Electronics, toys and comic books.

Percy and Annabeth sat in foldable lawn chairs with their glasses of lemonade watching customers browse the stuff. Relaxed and exhausted they watched more cars roll in.

"Percy did you put up a sign or something?" Annabeth asked perplexed at even more vehicles lining up on the street.

"No" Percy lowered his sunglasses "This is weird, do this many people normally even pass your house?"

"No. Where are they all coming from?"

People swarmed the tables like hungry ants. They were up to their necks with people passing them money, asking questions and man handling objects.

Chaos pushed the couple to their limits trying to keep it under control.

"No it doesn't have batteries" Percy told one guy while trying to hold off another from butting in.

"Of course it's real mink. It's from Gucci."

"Cash only, sorry mister."

"That's not a valid question for that model."

Percy and Annabeth shared a distressed look before going head on into another wave of people asking and shoving them money.

In their rush they didn't see a yellow beetle pull directly onto the lawn.

"Annabeth what's going on!" Piper yelled from the opened window.

"Percy can I trust you to hold the fort?" Annabeth yelled over the voices. Even though he was on the verge of being trampled Percy nodded stoically.

Annabeth turned her back on the crowd while Percy cried out orders. She jogged to the light yellow car quickly. Piled in the back was Hazel, Frank and a very squished Leo.

"Pipes, thank goodness you're here! We started a garage sale when people just started swarming like mad."

Piper's arms were crossed and her pouty lips were in a frown "Maybe because your Garage sale is all the talk of social media right now."

"What?" Annabeth couldn't tell if it was a joke or if Piper was being serious.

"Someone posted on the ridiculously good deals you're pretty much handing out with barely used things. You've started Black friday on your front lawn Annabeth!"

She let that sink in.

"Uh Annabeth? a little help here!" Percy's distant voice was one in hundreds.

"Help us, please! I'd be in your debt if you did" Annabeth begged.

Piper seemed to contemplate for a few minutes before turning and looking at the rest of her friends.

"Alright, let's do this" Piper looked serious. She flipped up her hood and slipped on her bug eyed sunglasses.

Together the seven of them calmed the waves of people. Purchases were made every minute and less and less cars pulled in. Finally as the last item was bought Jason and Frank folded up the tables and took down the signs while an exhausted bunch of teens lay out on the sun soaked grass to catch their breath.

Annabeth stared at the blue cloudless sky. "That-" she breathed unable to find a word to fit what she felt.

"Was awesome" Percy filled in.

Cue exhausted lying down fist bump.

"You guys are lunatics" Hazel groaned.

"Why on earth did you do that Annabeth, aren't you going to get killed if Helen finds out?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Sure am" Annabeth didn't elaborate.

A bundle of green fell in between Percy and Annabeth and sat there frozen. They gazed at the money with wide eyes.

"18,000 dollars. You guys were able to make around 18,000 dollars from a freaking garage sale" Jason sat cross legged in the grass. "How did you do it?"

Percy and Annabeth smirked at each other.

"Oh, just evil genius that's all"

* * *

 **(Revenge isn't quite over, Don't worry)**

 **Reviewer: Lavender5687, Your alive! Sorry lol. When usual reviewers don't review for awhile my first thought is 'did they die?'. (I'm weird like that lol :P)**

 **SeaweedowlBrain: Thank youu!**

 **Guest Unicorn Reviewer: Your awesome.**

 **Next this; Have any of you read Aria Taylors work? Her story 'The Book Nook' made me rethink my entire story! I was actually so inspired that I went back and re-edited the first seven chapters of this story. (I didn't add much. Just more description or feelings. Your not missing out).**

 **Last Chapters Trivia: Apollo is in fact the same in Roman and Greek form. And for those who were asking; Yes, that was supposed to be a trick question but you guys are too clever.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Why didn't Sally finish school?**

 **(Too hard?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I realize now that this was supposed to be 'revenge part two'. But when I read it over I realized that its mostly next chapter... he he. Sorry. It's been awhile since I wrote this chapter sooo... ya. (By the way, next chapter I absolutely LOVE! Might be because of a certain otp time together... so stay tuned for that!)**

* * *

Chapter 15: All evil Geniuses need a Lair

* * *

Rachel was out again. San Fran, Headquarters were interrogating the hell out of her like yesterday to scrape for any information on why the blackmailers were taking out their threats. In the meantime Percy had free time.

When Rachel was gone yesterday that's when they had the Garage sale. Percy had never gone out of line a day in his life. He was always on time at head quarters. Was diligent in training and fitness. Hec he even was polite and good on assignments, only poking innocent fun here and there when he had the chance. So why was this assignment so different? He vandalised and humiliated two teenagers on the beach plus he sold someone else's stuff without so much permission as an 'okay'.

To be fair both times had been to help Annabeth. Plus the people he did them too were pretty horrible. Not the mention the first time he had been pretty much high on coffee.

But only after he got home that night, Percy thought up the ultimate evil plan.

An evil plan that would make Annabeth's life so much easier when the rest of her fickle family returned. And, it pretty much consisted of stealing 1/25 of the Chase residence.

Only this time he needed help. All night he and Piper talked over the phone, making plans and balancing money.

Unfortunately Percy spent all of Sunday with Rachel. Which pretty much meant inconspicuously stalking her and her friends at the mall.

By Monday Percy was excited beyond the limits and kept catching Piper's eye during lunch. He decided to graciously let Jason in on the gig.

That evening Piper kept Annabeth away from the house while Percy and Jason snuck in the basement at the Chase house. Jason wasn't as enabled in construction so it took a few hours longer than expected.

Piper's generous funds supplied them with tools and materials.

"Why are you guys here?" Annabeth asked suspiciously when she slid out of the beetle. Percy grinned and tried to bite his lip to stop. "Follow us."

They all went around to the basement window Annabeth looking perplexed at Piper, Jason and Percy who were buzzing with energy.

Jason pointed to the window.

"Look" he commanded.

"Yes Jason I know, it's a very lovely window." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Annabeth actually look."

Groaning she complied and stared through the dust layered window. It was empty. Completely empty. Since when was her basement so small? and where did that plastic hardwood print flooring come from? Wait. where were the stairs? Where was the washer and dryer?

"What did you guys do?" Annabeth asked shocked.

"Here" Percy flipped the window open and slid down, jumping to the floor. "Come inside!" he called.

Annabeth put down her bag and rolled up her sleeves. She crawled on the ground and went in backwards through the open window. Losing traction and with a yelp she free fell into the basement.

Strong arms softened and stopped her fall. Percy found himself staring into Annabeth's stormy eyes as he held her bridal style. Her frame pressed up against him, her hand on his chest with the same bewildered blushing face on.

Awkwardly he chuckled and put her down.

"Careful Wise-" he stopped short winding himself.

He almost called her _Wisegirl._ That would have been a disastrous mistake.

Thankfully Annabeth wasn't listening. She was too busy staring in confusement at the white doorless wall that blocked them into the corner.

"I don't understand" Annabeth admitted while her fingers trailed the new wall.

"We added a wall in the basement" Jason said the obvious "You said no one ever comes down here anyways so we blocked off a portion. Moved the boxes and build a wall to make this triangle room. After, we added the flooring."

The Foosball table was in a corner next to an old couch they had found in the basement layered in papers.

"Uh, there's no door" Annabeth pointed out.

"Of course there's no door! How could this be a secret room if there was a bloody door in the basement!" Percy grinned.

Annabeth's face lit up as the opportunities and possibilities came to mind.

"Omigosh! You guys! You're brilliant! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Actually Percy's just brilliant" Jason revealed.

Percy backed up a bit "Whoa now, it was my idea but Jason and Piper made it happen."

Annabeth didn't seem to care and gave each of them a prolonged air robbing hug. "Where would I be without my friends?"

"Probably in a ditch, dead." Percy smirked. Annabeth smacked him playfully.

"Tomorrow, as an early birthday present I'm taking you to get this place decked out! it could be like your secret lair!" Piper squealed.

"Pipes my birthday is four months away" Annabeth reminded her friend.

"I know but still! Won't it be cool to have a place to disappear to!"

Annabeth beamed at all of them. "Yes, it's going to be so cool! I can't thank you guys enough." she jumped on them crushing them in a hug.

-{:oOo:}-

The white ceiling was never changing. So why stare at it?

Percy groaned and sat up on his bed. It was hard. Really hard. He just wanted to scoop Annabeth up and carry her back to Indonesia and tell her, her entire back story. He wanted Paradise to be real again.

Percy slowly pulled out a crisp new paper backed notepad and black thin pen.

Writing in neat bold letters on half of the page he wrote 'Reasons not to tell Annabeth about the past'

He pondered a bit then scribbled down as many answers as he could.

You distinctly said you'd oath never to tell anyone about Annabeth. You kept that oath up till now and you can still keep it now.

You block head of a seven year old told Annabeth that you 'needed to become a good fighter' Annabeth's smart and could connect the dots if she remembered. That might jeopardize Rachel.

You don't know how Annabeth lost her memory, trying to make her remember might cause some psychological damage.

On the other half of the page he wrote 'Reason's to tell Annabeth about her past'.

He sat and stared at the ceiling again. Then shook his head. Then slapped his face. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't counteract the negatives. Frustrated, Percy viciously scrawled on the paper

Because then she'd remember me.

He roughly shut the pad, crinkling a few pages in the processes then sprawled out on his bed and hid the notepad between the mattresses.

Damn, this was starting to get messed up. He shouldn't have let himself get so attached. And yet, he probably wouldn't have resisted anyways. This was Annabeth after all.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in!" Percy called out still looking at his ceiling. Or the Dare's ceiling in that matter.

Quickly Rachel marched in. "Percy?" she asked looking down at him.

"hhhmm?"

"I joined art club at school."

"Has this any affect on your schedule?" Percy looked up at her somewhat blandly.

Rachel nodded and folded her arms behind her back. "I have to stay after school Tuesday and Friday for two hours"

"Two hours huh? How am I going to guard you for two hours if I'm not in the same room?"

"You could just join art club." Rachel suggested

"Ha, I can't draw worth my life. People would think it weird that someone who's awful at art would join an art club." Percy laughed and folded his arms behind his head.

"So what if they think it's weird? As long as you're in calling distance." Rachel put her hands on her hips.

"Well, if there is an infiltrator in the school who is targeting you that would be a red alert to them. They would probably realize I'm not where I belong and connect the dots from there." Percy puffed air out of his cheeks.

"You're a sunshine killer." Rachel complained.

"No, I'm realistic." He corrected.

was it just him or was Rachel's cheeks pink?

"Well" Rachel wet her lips. "You could join the Basketball team, It runs for the same time after school as well"

"But I need to be in the same room as you." Percy sat up and persisted. Last time had been too close. If Leo hadn't pointed out the 'odd hour window washer' Rachel would've been dead or worse.

"The art room is right beside the gym across the hall." Rachel's eyes were set.

She had made up her mind. She was going to this club and there was no way Percy was getting around it.

Percy sat up with a groan and sighed "Alright, as long as you've downloaded the app S.I.G.H.T designed for you."

Rachel moaned. "But it takes up so much space!"

"Do you even know what it does?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

Her blank look was all he needed for an answer. Percy opened the side table drawer and fished out the silver reflective ipod.

"That app connects your phone and this ipod" Percy explained carefully while maintaining eye contact with her murky green eyes. "You're able to send a distress signal without pressing much and I'll be alerted"

Rachel nodded to show that she was following

"So it's imperative that you download it, _before_ Art club tomorrow."

"Sheesh all these big words. you just needed to say it has a button that contacts you and I need it. Cut to the chase next time Percy." Rachel waved him off while bringing out her phone. She disappeared around the corner and Percy flopped onto his bed.

-{:oOo:}-

"Basketball?!"

"Are you kidding me?"

Percy groaned in response. "I'm telling you! My dad is making me take basketball! It's not from my own free will!"

Jason sighed in understanding. "Dude, that's rough."

"Ya well it's a must apparently. He's going to drag me back to New York if I don't."

"New York!?" Annabeth exclaimed. "Since when does your dad live in New York?"

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose as the gang walked down the hall, backpacks slung over shoulders.

"Since I'm on an exchange student program. I don't know, it's weird okay!" Percy lied easily.

"Does that mean you're not staying for the summer?" Piper pouted.

Percy shrugged "I don't know! It depends!"

"That's the pits" Hazel complained "You'll miss Pipers yearly gang Vacation."

"Yearly what now?" Percy was getting confused.

"Pipes lets one of us pick somewhere and then we all go there. It's simple" Frank explained. His burly shoulders made his backpack look like a dwarf handbag.

Percy felt a tickling slither near his jeans and he slapped Leo's hand before he could make off with anything in his pocket.

"Owie!" Leo complained massaging his hands.

"You deserve it."

"But there's something new in your pocket and I wanna seeee!" the brown curly headed guy whined.

Rolling his green eyes Percy pulled out the silver ipod and waved it in front of Leo. "See? it's just my ipod-"

"Hey guys wanna hear a joke?" Leo asked not even paying attention to Percy anymore. Gee, Leo had the attention span of a goldfish.

"NO!" Piper and Annabeth defied strongly.

"Okay okay, what do you call a cow that jumps over a barbed wire fence?"

The girls all rolled their eyes obvious that they had heard this one before.

"UDDER DESTRUCTION!" Leo shouted the punchline, glee dancing his in brown eyes.

Percy broke out laughing and ended in a weak chuckle when he noticed the looks he was getting.

"What?!" he defended "I got it, you know a cow's udders? Utter? Eh?"

Jason shook his head "Who's the one to let the idiot into the group?"

"Uh, that would be Leo." Frank looked at the two boys jokingly.

"Hey!" Percy and Leo complained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "You're all are idiots."

"All except Frank" Hazel added. Frank blushed.

Honestly those too acted like they were still flirting. Constantly doting and complimenting each other. They'd probably get married like that.

"Well I need to be in the gym right about now." Percy looked at his watch that did everything _but_ tell the time.

"See ya people." he curved off the group and sent a small wave. A few byes were thrown over their shoulders at his direction.

He couldn't help but look back to the line of people heading towards the exit. Deep down he felt it.

They were no longer his _cover,_ but actual friends. Friends he'd someday have to leave. Percy sighed a little achingly as he headed for the gym. He didn't want to think about it.

The boys change room was full of guys (no duh). Most would be considered the dumb _jocks._ People who were counting on their ability to play sports to get into College. Less brain and more broad a.k.a.

While Percy changed he felt eyes on the back of his neck. Some ill concealed whispers and chuckles were floating in the air behind him.

Percy rolled his eyes. Gee, he wasn't one of the popular kids so what? he can still do basketball.

Piling into the gym Percy stood off to the corner. The cold stale air of the gym running down his shirt.

Basketballs were already lined up in the middle with a burly looking guy Percy assumed was the coach. The blue and white walls were familiar to him now and the scuffed up polish on the many lined hardwood flooring was still dusty.

Cheerleaders off to the side were practicing. Maybe not the best place to be practicing seeing how a bunch of teenaged guys were just about to practice.

But than again that maybe was the reason they chose to practice there.

All during practice Percy kept his eyes on the bleachers near the cheerleaders. He needed to be able to see at any time when his ipod was going off. If it ever went off (hopefully it wouldn't).

Basketball for Percy was easy. His aiming, strength, agility and endurance had been honed the day he learned to walk. It was hard not to totally cream the other players while practice was going on.

Coach blew the whistle with piercing intentions. "Alright, practice over."

Someone patted Percy on the back "Dude you were awesome!"

Percy came eye to eye with a stranger .

"You've played basketball before obviously" Another unrecognized guy with white blonde hair said tiredly. Almost like Eeyore.

Percy gave a fake ghost smile "Ya, actually, at my old school."

"I'll be honest some of the guys had their doubts about you, but you ripped it out there."

"Uh-thanks" Percy rubbed the back of his neck realizing this situation would be a whole lot different if he sucked at basketball.

"Not as good as me, but still good" Luke nodded while picking up his water bottle. He acted so chill, so confident. Percy didn't know how to react to these… people.

"Uh.. thanks" was that even a compliment?

Feeling uncomfortable Percy changed as quickly as he could, getting out of the boisterous change room and into the hallway.

"Hey" A melodic voice nearly hummed.

Percy looked up from his shoes. Brown hair straightened in layers to her shoulders, dull yet strangely vivid blue green eyes piercing from the black touches on her lashes, flat yet button like nose, perky lips and an all too quick smile.

All these features were way too easy to group together into a very familiar face.

Casey smiled, her odd ends of her hair pinned down with bobby pins. Her practice cheerleading clothes still on.

For those of you who don't know, practice clothes varied. They could be just a loose tee and a pair of active shorts or spandex and just a sports bra.

Casey seemed pretty comfortable in a pair of running shorts and really tight crop top. Or was it just a sports bra? Percy couldn't tell.

All he knew was that most of her legs, stomach, and… up top was exposed and was really visible. Automatically his eyes zipped shut and he felt the heat creep up his neck. To be fair he'd never seen that much skin on a girl before. He'd probably be scarred if she turned around or came closer.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked. He could hear her step closer and he swallowed.

"Nothing. Just a sudden head rush." Percy was a superb liar.

"Well I can see why. You were doing pretty great."

Slowly he tried to edge his way around her, his eyes still sealed.

"You waiting for Luke?" he tried to small talk his way out.

"No" she chuckled "I was actually waiting for you, I never got your name" Casey continued, blocking his path to freedom.

"Uh, Percy."

"Well Percy mind telling me why your eyes are still closed?" She sounded closer.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"C'mon I'm not that scary am I?"

Groaning internally he slowly cracked open his eyes. Disappointingly Casey hadn't put anything on to cover up.

"That's better" she beamed. "I'm Casey" she introduced while putting out a thin arm. Percy was worried if he shook her hand too hard it would break off. Brittle like a gingerbread man.

"I don't recall seeing you around here before. Are you new?"

"Been here a few weeks"

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice until today. Been really busy" she ran a hand through her hair. Percy kept his focus on her face. Red would've been a good word to describe his own face right about now.

"Well I should be going" Percy cut her off from saying anything else.

Casey looked crestfallen. Either she was legitimately crestfallen that he was leaving or she was acting.

"Well see ya around I guess" she mumbled

Percy took off down the hall toward the art room. Not looking back at the brunette.

* * *

 **Lets start with the people who made me smile like mad last chapter: thatinvisiblerose, Ionlydidthistoreview, and Unicorn da turd (Guest).**

 **thatinvisiblerose; literally took the time to review on every single one of my chapters and noticed things in my story that I had actually hoped people would notice! Thank you sooo much for every single one of your reviews. Each one had me smiling bigger than the last and I'm so lucky to have a reviewer like you!**

 **Ionlydidthistoreview; Its in the name. This awesome sauce human decided to freaking make an account just to follow my story. I never even imagined someone would ever even do that! I was sooo happy when I read your review. It was like a million bucks :D. Thank you! Just Thank you!**

 **Unicorn da turd; Familiar, yes. And distingiushable by the 'Unicorn' part in the name. Your last review had me smiling and laughing at the same time! (Don't worry I won't abandon this story. I love the followers of this story too much ;), besides I wouldn't want you to die) Thank you again for the awesome review!.**

 **I've never had such amazing reviewers before. Truly. All of you guys are so great and positive that its hard to feel down after I've read them! Thank you! I love all of you!**

 **...**

 **Thankfully its still Tuesday. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it in time to post. But I did, so Yay! I was so busy today! I had a hair appointment and my usual waist length hair lost 6 inches! (It feels so weird! but love it!)**

 **Tomorrow I will be gone on a trip! (No wifi) for three days! So don't be offended if I don't reply to reviews right away. (Not that I'm that good at answering right away anyways. So ya) Also that means that I get to see the build up of three days of reviews on one day! And I also might be lowkey hoping to reach 200 reviews. But that would require 26 reviews. I don't wanna over expect.**

 **Oh! My birthday just passed. And I refuse to accept the age that I am. (Not that I'm extremely old and decrepit) Any of you guys out there feel that way? You just don't wanna grow up?**

* * *

 **Sorry guys, totally forgot to add in the trivia. Completely slipped my mind! I'll put it in now-**

 **Last chapters Trivia answer: Because her Uncle fell sick and pretty much begged her to come and take care of him.**

 **This chapters trivia: When Percy was in Tartarus, what extremely weird curse came on him?**


	16. Chapter 16

**One of my absolute favorite chapters! Happy reading ;P**

* * *

Chapter 16: Distracting a Wisegirl

* * *

"PERCY!" Annabeth squealed and darted behind the old plastic covered white sofa.

Percy waved the paintbrush in front of her tauntingly.

A aqua blue tint of paint dotted on her nose.

"I'm going to get you for that" she scowled.

"I dare you" he challenged with his signature smirk.

Annabeth jumped over the sofa and jabbed her paintbrush at him but he sidestepped the attack and gave Annabeth a streak to her arm.

More intent, Annabeth pushed the brush in his direction.

"Think fast!" a voice behind him yelled. Packaged paint brushes fell from the air, about to hit Annabeth. Swiveling, Percy grabbed the plastic missiles.

Annabeth took her chance and body slammed Percy sending them both to the ground. Triumphantly Annabeth sat on Percy's chest and squished the paintbrush into his face. Piper was grinning in the background.

"No fair! It was a two attack distraction!" Percy declared while Annabeth painted his nose.

He considered flipping her off him but he might hurt her. Better to be defeated than sorry.

"Hey! You're going to get paint on the floor!" Jason slipped in from the window with more aqua paint in a can.

"Just let me finish" Annabeth looked down at him carefully painting every inch of his face with blue. Percy let her. Her grey silver sparkling almond shaped eyes were dancing with humor, her long plush princess curls up in her usual ponytail with little curls that had sprung loose tucked behind her ear. The one dot of aqua blue standing out on her cute ski slope nose contrasting her tan skin. The white blue paint speckled shirt loose against her body.

You know how some people can be stunning but just adorable at the same time?. Beautiful and adorable. Something that Percy thought clicked right with Annabeth.

"Hey lovebirds, are you actually going to help?" Leo dipped his paintbrush in the can and continued lathering the once white wall in an even layer of blue.

A light pink that matched her lips sprinkled over Annabeth's face in a soft blush. She rolled off Percy's chest grumbling under her breath. Standing up Percy brushed off the dust and spread his arms wide.

"How do I look." he asked.

"Like a dork" Hazel giggled.

Percy took a deep bow "Thank you Mademoiselle"

"Hey Leo, the other wall is dry now. Do you wanna set up the wall climbing majig?" Frank wiped his big hands on his jeans.

"Naw I'll set up the slide first" Leo plopped his paintbrush down.

The secret room Percy and Jason had created was coming together already. The Foosball had been cleaned and fixed, the sofa was bought a new cover (because the sofa was disgusting before) Annabeth's family weren't back until next Saturday and that was worlds away.

The little lair they had made was actually really spacious. One 90 degree corner where one window was and another identical window was on the opposite side. One in, one out. Leo set up a white plastic glossy tunnel slide in the 90 degree corner right where the first window was. Obnoxious whirrs of electric screwdrivers and banging of rubber mallets plagued them for an hour before he was finally being even close to done. Meanwhile Piper had been crawling in and out (with the help of a ladder up against the wall) the other window on the other side of the room carrying in battery/ solar powered ceiling lights, rolled up rugs, side tables, a coffee table, even an xbox (Though Percy doubted Annabeth would use it). Percy and Frank went back to the beetle and retrieved a large flat screen TV and console from the trailer.

Hazel was busy putting things in order with Annabeth. Which included making the long trip to Annabeth's room to get her favorite books and record player (including records).

A white square rug was under the blue sofa that was adorned in white and darker blue pillows. The white coffee between the TV and couch had an elegant under storage that showed off all Annabeth's books, the matching console under the mounted screen held the xbox, games, and DVD's. The foosball game was angled near the _out_ window while the record player was on the side table.

The gang was just admiring their work when Leo started swearing.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"The slide's too short! Look it's a good foot and a half off the ground when it ends" he complained.

The gang huddled, forming a loose circle.

"It's fine" Annabeth assured

"No, it's not fine!" Leo pouted "The slides pretty steep, whoever comes rocketing down that thing will land on there butt."

"Maybe you should try it" Percy grinned.

"Ha ha hilarious" Leo crossed his arms.

"Guys it's fine really" Annabeth insisted "You've already done too much for me. I'm never going to be able to pay you back after today."

"Who said we were working for free?" Leo got a smack upside the head from Piper.

"It has to be perfect" Piper put a hand on her forehead "I'm not stopping until Annie has a perfect underground lair that Helen will never find her in"

"Whoa Pipes, little OCD?" Jason put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Pipers right" Hazel piped in "We've worked to hard on this not to have it perfect. Anyone have any ideas?"

A few looks were passed and shared until all eyes settled on Percy. They stared at him in silence.

"What?" he was perplexed and feeling a little uneasy inside.

"Well you're the master idea maker. So make an idea Master!" Piper remarked like it was obvious.

"Oh-" Percy looked around the room digging into his brain. The group watching him expectantly.

Nothing. No use while he was under pressure.

Percy shrugged "I don't know, and isn't indoor decor supposed to be a girl's thing?"

Annabeth was about to intervene when Piper inhaled noisily.

"I got it! I got it! I know what to do!" she squealed bouncing excitedly while fanning her face.

"What?!" Frank looked startled from her sudden outburst.

Piper covered her mouth as her eyes sparkled "I'm not telling, at least not yet. Percy!"

"Ya?"

"I need you to keep Annabeth occupied until later, keep her away from here okay?" Piper was shimmering with excitement.

"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy saluted "Yes Ma'am!"

"No" Annabeth defied sitting down on the edge of the couch "I'm not going anywhere."

Percy rolled his neck "Oh yes you are" he dove in and tossed her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

She squawked and kicked as he carried her to the out window and turned to the friends staring at him. "I shall be back by nine. You guys will be ready than right?"

They all nodded with a few odd "yes's" muttered.

"You'll need this" Piper tossed him her keys "Not one scratch" she warned. Just as he was about to get out Leo started laughing.

"You might wanna wash your face Perce. You look like smurf."

Sure enough Annabeth's paint job was still there.

Just managing to get Annabeth out the window Percy dragged her away.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth was sulking in the front seat.

Percy smirked at her "So where do you wanna go?"

"To the basement of my house. Thank you."

"Ooo! Look a market!" Percy said fascinatedly. He veered off the road and parked in the lot while Annabeth continued to complain.

"Come on Annabeth!" he grinned as he tugged her from the car.

She rolled her eyes but a ghost smile was playing on her lips.

Rows on rows of curving white shade tents spanned out before them. People selling fresh spring flowers and new crops filled the air with a delicate fragrance. Art stands, collectible stands, homemade jewelry stands, carved rocks stand. It was all there. People bartering and moving with bags and cash.

Percy looked like a child on christmas and was moving just as fast as if he just had a double espresso latte with a few cups of sugar, hold the milk.

"Annabeth look at this!" Percy showed her a crocheted mouse with buttons for a nose and eyes.

"That's cute" she commented obviously enjoying Percy's childlike glee. Before the stand owner and a chance to bargain a deal, Percy was at the next stand oohing and ahhing at a glass vase, hand blown.

"That smell." Percy stuck his nose in the air "It smells heavenly."

Before Annabeth had a chance Percy grabbed her hand and pushed passed crowds of people. Dragging Annabeth through the labyrinth of humans. The source? A mini donut machine, chalking out pastry goodness with an aromatic scent that drifted through the stands and lifted with the wind.

"A dozen" Percy ordered before Annabeth had a chance to even utter no.

"What?" Percy looked at her innocently while he chewed a donut slowly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "You are something else."

"I'm a what?"

"You're … you're lacking in some brains"

He was so tempted to ask her if it was because his head was full of seaweed. He wanted her to call him Seaweed Brain again. He wanted her to so badly. It felt wrong that she didn't even remember the nickname she always called him.

"Thanks I'm flattered" he responded rolling his eyes. "Donut?" he offered right after.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head unable to keep the smile off her face

"You've got donut powder on your face" she pointed out while taking a powdered donut.

Percy wiped it off and stored the rest of the donuts in the bag.

"Come on!" he urged.

"What? but we just sat down!"

"I know but I wanna see the rest of the market!" Percy whined giving his big eyes.

Annabeth stood up and brushed the crumbs off her jeans "Fine."

"Yes!"

Percy crossed station after station. Thanks to his credit card (a generous gift from Rachel) he was able to by an actors crown, a stuffie llama and a bunch of helium balloons.

Don't question his purchases. When Percy got hyper he tended to do reckless things. It didn't help that he had donuts, a source of sugar.

"OMiGOODNESS" Percy stopped dead in his tracks, his crown slipping a little over his forehead.

"What?" Annabeth groaned but Percy was already at a station to her far left.

"Annabeth Look look look!" Percy waved her over.

Bowls full of water were neatly lined up on a table, each one holding a unique betta fish.

"Can I interest you in any of these rare Chinese fighting fish?" the owner, fat and bald, got off his stool and flopped the magazine down.

"Annabeth look! There's a purple one!" Percy point with the colorful helium balloons in his hand.

A purple fish with white splotches and a silky long tail sat at the bottom of it's bowl occasionally flicking it's fins in a bored manner.

"Ah yes, my rarest beauty" the owner smiled yellowley. All of them were probably his 'rarest beauty'.

"Can we get it? Please Annabeth? Pllleeeeaaasee?" Percy used his seal eyes again.

"Percy, where would you keep it?"

"You have an empty tank" he pointed out

"Thats for my aquatic plants not some fish" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"betta fish are happy in just a bowl of water with feeding times once daily." the owner said matter of factly.

To Percy's surprise Annabeth's hands clenched into fists "That's a myth" she scoffed.

"No it's not" the stand owner jutted out his chin and crossed his flabby arms.

"Betta fish need a heater and filter in a well decorated tank just like any other fish. Just because their hardy doesn't mean they're happy"

"But-"

"no buts!" Annabeth hissed. "We'll take the fish" she added staring the owner down.

"Fine, that will be twenty five dollars." the bald guy grumbled while he tried to stare her down.

"Not twenty five, ten." she corrected.

"Twenty five or no sale."

"Ten or I'll advertise your lies" Annabeth threatened and quirked her eyebrows intimidatingly.

"Ten" the owner repeated while he was bagging the fish.

Percy paid the guy and turned around to Annabeth beaming.

"You. Were. Awesome!" he said all sing songy shrilly.

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"Let's go" Percy suddenly decided.

"Why? I thought you were loving it here. "

"It's starting to get boring" Percy yawned as if to prove his point.

Together they walked back to the yellow beetle. Annabeth looking just like she had come while Percy had a gemmed crown on his head, a bag of donuts and colorful balloons in one hand, a bag with a fish in it in the other hand, and a llama stuffie stuffed under his arm.

They drove in silence, Percy trying to rid some of his energy by drumming out tunes with his fingers on the steering wheel. They drove deeper into San Francisco. Passing lights and stores. It was starting to get dark outside, the sun just a sliver in the horizon.

Brakes squealed, cars honked, the beetle jolted violently.

"What the hell?" Annabeth yelled alarmed at their sudden stop.

"Annabeth loook!" Percy pointed across the street, the cars behind them beeped and yelled at them in a building road rage.

"Percy! you can't just stay stopped in the middle of the road!"

"Oh right" Percy looped around to the opposite side of the street and parked in front of a Pet shop. Weeds growing up between the cracked sidewalk and cigarette buds littering the corners.

In the window kittens and puppies jumped playfully around there playpens. Rolling over and falling on their tiny bums.

Percy unbuckled his seatbelt and let it slide back creating a whirring sound.

"What" Annabeth paused as Percy got out "are you doing?"

"I'm going to see the kittens!" Percy grinned at her, the gleeful look back in his wild green eyes.

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes at him for the millionth time but followed him in the store none the less. They needed fish food for the betta fish anyways.

The aisles of paper printed sacks of animal food stocked the small pet store smelling like varies kibbles and the faint odor of rubber. Birds were chirping and whistling from somewhere in the back of the store and the distinct sound of squeaky wheels turning was probably coming from the vermin department. My bad, the _rodent_ department. It was bright inside compared to the twilight setting in outside making Percy squint as he walked in.

Playful growls and yips came from the playpens in the window. Kittens, fluffy and round, tousled around with a fabric blue sparkly mouse in the first pen. Percy grinned at Annabeth as she petted them almost triumphantly.

Ya she thought they were cute too even though she wasn't saying a thing.

The second pen had a pair of pug puppies dancing around a rubber chew toy and taking turns attacking it. The chubby little balls were yipping excitedly and bounced over to the gate to greet Percy and Annabeth. In the third pen (the least exciting one) had a Golden retriever puppy curled up on a bed. It's button nose slightly quivered as it breathed. Just a ball of floppy ears and fluffiness.

"It's so cute! And fluffy" Percy cooed and stroked its fur.

And Percy didn't _coo._ He should probably lay off the donuts next time.

"I'm getting it" he decided on the spot.

"What?" Annabeth sounded so done.

"Please Annabeth! pleaseee!"

"No Percy, No. You're not getting a puppy." Annabeth crossed her arms and drew the line.

"But she's the fluffiest thing in the world!"

"No, I'm not bending this time."

"Pretty Pretty pleaaase!"

"No."

They walked out of there, Percy on Annabeth's heels while holding a bundle of fur and sleepy eyes. He got in the driver's seat carefully all while grinning at Annabeth.

"So" Annabeth rubbed her temples "What are you going to call your puppy Percy?"

He looked evil, with that glint in his eyes.

"Fish" he responded like he'd already figured out the whole thing. The golden retriever puppy yawned and licked it's lips while it sniffed the air.

"But what are you going to call your fish?" Annabeth held up the watery bag with the purple betta fish.

"Puppy."

Annabeth groaned and put her head on the dashboard.

"Why am I friends with you? Why? Why me?"

"Aww you know you love me Annie. And Fishy loves you too" Percy gave her a cheeky smile. "So does Puppy, Puppy our guppy"

"No Percy, Puppy _your_ betta"

"You're the one with the tank."

Cue loud groan.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth shut her side of the door and let Percy struggle with all his stuff. The trunk and back three seats were filled to the brim with supplies.

She was to eager to see what Piper and the rest had done to her lair.

She bounded over to the window and slid it open. Crawling in she slid down the white tube. It threw her into a bunch of white and blue plastic balls that sprayed away from her.

A ball pit to be more precise, only white, blue and clear balls that matched the room. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room hungrily and had the wind knocked out of her.

Instead of that ladder leaning against the wall for the 'out' window, white rock climbing holds peppered the wall up to the opening and contrasted the blue quite nicely. The ball pit she was sitting in at the end of the slide had white painted wooden boards to form the 'pit' part and gated in the balls. Two new blue and white beanbags were on either side of the coffee table. A mini trampoline was positioned behind the blue sofa now (probably would be used by Leo). Annabeth turned and new aqua blue wall Percy and Jason put in was covered in white framed pictures. Pictures of the gang and her bowling, at Pipers 11th birthday party, at the waterpark, hanging out in the mall, decorating Piper's new place, Venice on one of the yearly trips they took, Jason's house for Frank's surprise party, the time they made snow sculptures together. The colorful pictures, the colors from her books, records and dvd's made the whole place seem real and homey. But they were more than just pictures. They were memories. Something the gang knew she treasured dearly.

Annabeth covered her mouth and stared at her friends grinning at her from the sofa.

She recklessly jumped on them in attempt to hug them all.

"Thank you! Thank you! gods, I'm speechless! It's beautiful" Annabeth hugged each one of her friends, Leo hugging longer than wanted.

"Wait" Frank stopped the thanks fest "Where's Percy?"

Annabeth shook her head "Don't get me started on that dork" she moaned "spent the whole time-"

Percy abruptly rocketed down the tunnel and landed in the ball pit, disrupting the rest of Annabeth's sentence. The fake crown was tilted on his head, the bag of donuts and Puppy the betta in one hand with a stuffed llama under his arm. In the other hand he held the golden retriever puppy to his chest while the bright balloons floated above him.

"I" he announced loudly "have a puppy named Fish. And a fish named Puppy."

Dead silence.

"What?" Hazel eyed him like he was a madman. He probably was.

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose "He bought a fish then named it Puppy. Than he bought a puppy and named it Fish." she explained.

"I also have a bag of donuts!" Percy held up the bags proudly like a trophy.

He clambered out of the pit and the balloons bounced with him. He let Fish on the floor and put the donuts on the coffee table.

"It's so cute!" Piper and Hazel both squealed while nearly pouncing on Fish who was studying her new surroundings.

"I know right!" Percy joined them.

"Guys! You're encouraging him!" Annabeth complained.

Percy chucked the llama stuffie onto the couch barely missing Jason. Annabeth's ten gallon tank had been brought down too and was behind the foosball. It was a nice tank really. Drift wood decor, gravel and sand bottom and luscious plants sprouting here and there. Plenty of room for a fish to hide. Percy put Puppy in his tank.

"How did this happen?" Jason looked at Annabeth for answers.

"I don't know" she plopped down beside him. "One minute we're driving, the next Percy's dragging me anywhere and everywhere"

Frank chuckled "You couldn't keep a hold on him."

Annabeth glared at the burly asian challengingly.

"Oh Piper?" Annabeth suddenly remembered something.

"Ya?" she looked up from the ball of fluffy adorableness.

"There is like a thousand dollars worth of dog supplies in your car"

"A thousand?! Annabeth how much did you spend?" Piper's eyes turned to saucers.  
"I didn't spend a dime, Percy was the one buttering his feet with cash." Annabeth leaned back into the sofa feeling comfortable and finally relaxed.

"What else did he get?" Leo was (sure enough) springing on the trampoline giving a dull _twang_ every time he leapt.

"A dog crate, dog food, dog carrier, puppy pee pee trainer, gourmet treats, puppy starter collar and leash, puppy lavish sofa bed extendable size, dog grooming kit deluxe edition, a whole bag of puppy teeth toys and assorted dog squeakies, puppy shampoo and conditioner ocean fray scent, puppy night night pj's, dog bowls, a doggie swim pal wading pool, doggie bandana wild west pattern, and a puppy binkie in baby blue" Annabeth repeated with her eyes closed.

"A binkie? for a dog?" Frank sounded like he didn't believe it.

"It's true."

"Okay so how do I get it out of my car?" Piper asked looking up from Fish who was flat out on the floor.

"Percy will unload it at his place" Annabeth said tiredly.

Percy laughed nervously "Did I mention I'm not actually allowed a dog where I live?"

"What?" Annabeth sat up so fast she swore she got whiplash.

"So uh… I guess i'll just unpack it here than." Percy pushed the crown back off his forehead.

"PERCY!"

* * *

 **Okay, so answer these three questions!**

 **1\. How did you like the chapter?**

 **2\. How do you like the story so far?**

 **3\. Should one of the summaries below become the new summary? or should I keep the one I have.**

 **A.** Percy and Annabeth were forbidden friends. They vowed to never tell anyone about each other. But month by month the darkness of fate built up till it cast the friends in opposite directions. He thought she was dead and she doesn't even remember him. As fate decides, they meet again. But Percy hides. He hides what he does. Drawing closer to breaking her trust with every lie he says.

 **B.** She's living a normal life. Sure, crummy parents but she has friends who love her to pieces. He's goofball of a guy who just wants to keep his job a secret. They used to be friends. In fact they used to be each other's only friend. But times change. And now, she doesn't remember him at all and he can't help but fall deeper into the danger zone.

 **Vote A. for the first. B. for the second or C. if you think the summary should just stay.**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: An eye twitch!**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In the lightning thief, the fates should Percy a fate by clipping the yarn. Who's fate were they showing him?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gosh I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I missed Tuesday! I'm soo sorry. Idiot idiot idiot. I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to. Honestly. I've just been so stressed lately. Family issues and end of year summatives and exams coming up. Gosh it's a wreck. I've gone to bed at 2 a.m for the past four nights. I've been nothing but stressed.**

 **Idiot me should've remembered. Ugh. I feel sooo bad! I'm soo sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: It was a Gift**

* * *

Wednesday, oh the sweet middle of the week. And what a week!

Annabeth ended up decluttering the house with a Garage sale, getting her own lair in the never used basement, getting a fish named Puppy and a puppy named Fish and it was only the middle of the week.

Percy was keeping her on her toes.

Annabeth packed up her calculus things and went to her locker. She ditched the books for her lunch and started at a brisk pace towards the cafeteria while watching the hordes of teens travel in clumps.

She turned the corner sharply and collided head on with oncoming traffic. Her body collided with another soft figure that gave way and fell to the floor. Books scattered and pencil's skittered across the floor while someone snickered at the clumsy knock in.

"I'm so sorry" Annabeth stammered as she helped the girl she knocked down up and starting collecting her books with her.

Nervous eyes looked up at her like she was an alienistic form. They stared at her in awe and intimidation once all the books were picked up.

"What?" Annabeth asked feeling if she had anything on her face.

"Not-nothing" the petite girl continued gathering up her things

"Then why were you looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked while her brow furrowed.

The girl looked at her feet and shrugged "You were the first person to help me up today. That's all"

Thick baggy shapeless slacks, a large old-man brown sweater, her caramel hair tied back tightly, and thick rimmed dirty mud colored glasses that had scratches on the lenses.

Annabeth was surprised this girl wasn't pulp right now.

"No problem" Annabeth commented. The girl nodded quickly while avoiding eye contact. Acting as if Annabeth was her superior who had just scolded her. She turned to go but Annabeth stopped her.

"I didn't get your name"

"Oh. I-I'm Calypso. I-I just transferred" She said shyly shuffling her worn.. whatever those were.

"Well Calypso if you can't find a place to sit your welcome to join my table" Annabeth invited.

Calypso had an appreciative ghost smile on her lips. "Thanks" Her eyes travelled up to meet Annabeth's in gratefulness but quickly shied away again.

Annabeth walked toward the caf being a little more cautious on turns now. She plopped into a seat next to Percy and laid out her food. Almost like a side street vendor, or a pawn shop.

"Trade you the muffin for both these chewy bars." Percy offered.

"Deal." Annabeth decided while already handing over the food.

Leo took the opposite seat while Piper slid in beside Jason.

"Gym today was brutal" Frank complained as he sat down.

"Well when you're as big as you are it's kinda hard to miss." Percy pointed out.

"What were you guys playing?" Hazel took her always reserved seat beside Frank.

"Dodgeball."

Annabeth bit into a chewy bar. Her thoughts clear and wandering as she watched her friends talk. The cafeteria line receded slowly like a draining hourglass and standing awkwardly in the corner of the cafeteria was a brown lump blending into her surroundings like a chameleon.

"Calypso!" Annabeth waved to her so abruptly that Percy and Leo jumped in sync.

Calypso looked around her as if there was a another Calypso behind her somewhere that Annabeth was motioning to. Then she pointed to herself.

"Come on" Annabeth ushered while her group of friends quieted down making the rest of the cafeteria louder in comparison.

Calypso weaved through the tables timidly, she seemed afraid to even touch people. Shrinking back and being pushed around like a seagull in an ocean storm.

Annabeth scooched over and offered her a seat.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

A few moments of awkward side glances and wondering looks passed.

"So" Percy started the conversation again. "anything exciting happening to you folks?"

"Well I have a puppy now for some strange reason. I forget the details." Annabeth spoke pointedly.

"I wonder why" Percy played along teasingly.

"Ugh, you dork." Annabeth rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder playfull.

"I hear there's a basketball game coming up" Frank mentioned casually.

"Oh yeah." Percy groaned. Almost as if he had completely forgotten.

"Pipes and I will go" Jason nudged the girl next to him. "Pipes?"

Piper's face was sealed over by the hoodie with it's drawstrings pulled shut.

"How many times" her voice was muffled "do I have to tell you people that I don't like new people?!"

Calypso looked down at her hands awkwardly.

"Come on Piper, It's fine" Hazel leaned over try and pull the hood up.

"No!" Piper defied "not until the newbie is gone"

Calypso started to get up but Annabeth tugged her back down "Not so fast Missy."

"Is she gone?" Piper asked peeking out the little hole.

She squeaked when she saw Calypso still sitting there. Kinda like a mouse trapped in a hole.

"I refuse to come out! Make her leave!" Piper whined a bit rudely if you asked Annabeth.

"No, we're keeping her" Annabeth defied while hangin on to Calypso's arm.

"Why?" Piper's voice was muffled and small.

"Because there are four boys and only three of us girls. We need to even it out."

Piper scoffed "That's not a good enough reason."

"Sorry for the way she's acting" Annabeth made a point to loudly apologized to Calypso "You see she's really-"

"Piper Mclean" Calypso finished for her. "I know."

Piper drew the hood back with her pointer fingers and stared at Calypso wide eyed."What? you know?"

Calypso nodded and shrunk a bit when she saw the gang looking at her.

"Um...I- I don't really like celebrities." she explained sheepishly as she blushed.

Piper sighed in relief "Thank heavens! Usually people always wanna be my friend because I have connections" she rambled.

Calypso pulled at her sleeves, probably feeling like a bug under the microscope as Piper looked at her in detail. Annabeth was pretty sure Piper was ready to barf when she saw the loafers.

In no way was Piper a fashionista, she just had her standards and knew where to draw the lines. So when anyone was outside of Pipers lines she just had an urge to fix it. Maybe a tad OCD about it.

"What about the game next Friday?" Jason brought it back up while Percy groaned and thunked his head against the grubby caf table.

"You guys don't need to come." Percy discouraged while running a hand through his black messy strands.

"Oh we're coming all right" Annabeth assured with an evil grin.

-{:oOo:}-

The next time Annabeth saw Calypso was English class.

The poor soul was assigned a seat next to Leo. She tried to help the girl by tossing notes to Leo but he soon got bored of that and starting hitting on the shy soul.

"You look so sweet you're giving me a cavity."

Annabeth did a facepalm and grunted at Leo's infamously retched pickup lines that every girl had heard,

But to her surprise Calypso laughed. Her laugh was sweet and tinkly, like a fairy's.

"That's horrible" she commented while covering her smile with her hand "but not as bad as 'if you were a vegetable you'd be a cutecumber."

Leo chortled "I've got better worse ones, everyone else must be wearing an invisibility cloak cuz all I see is you."

"Harry Potter!" Calypso squeaked coming to life even more. Annabeth could almost see her eyes behind those glasses.

"You've read them too?" Wow she never knew Leo was a fanboy. Learn something new everyday.

"Who hasn't?" Calypso made a fair point.

They were immediately submersed in a conversation about the books. The plotlines and character developments. Plus the movies (Which were better than _some_ movies based on books)

Annabeth had never seen Leo sit still for that long.

Returning to her work Annabeth rubbed her shell necklace thoughtfully. It was said that multitasking was impossible but Annabeth always seemed to be able to have two totally different ideas going on in her head at the same time.

It was easy for her to pay attention in class while she read a book. Or carry on a conversation while she read a book. Writing an essay while watching TV was a breeze for her.

Never getting befuddled.

So for her listening in on Leo and Calypso and doing her work was a piece of cake.

Art class went by pretty quickly making Annabeth plunge into biology while she really didn't want to. Funny how time was your best friend and your worst enemy. Dragging you into good times and horrible ones.

Annabeth fiddled with her necklace while Percy slid into the desk beside her. He sent her a signature smirk and shoved his books to the tip of his desk.

The bell rang making Annabeth groan internally. It wasn't long before she was bored. Maybe the subject would've actually been interesting if the teacher wasn't such a drag.

She tapped the pencil on her desk.

 _Tip tap tippity Tap tap tap tap tap tip tap._

Percy poked her in the ribs.

"That's annoying" he whispered.

"But I'm bored" she groused back.

Slowly Percy's wild green eyes wandered away from her eyes.

His eyes settled on her chest and Annabeth squirmed uncomfortably. _what was he staring at?_

"Can I see that?" Percy pointed discreetly at her chest.

"WHAT?!"

"Can I see your shell necklace?" Percy asked again.

"oh" Annabeth felt the blush burning her ears, her heart rate establishing her embarrassment.

"uh- er…ya- uh .Ya."

She slipped the precious blue cream shell necklace over her head and passed it to him while the teacher wasn't looking.

Percy's hand was in his pocket, she thought he was going to take something out but he didn't. He examined the shell closely, looking over aged lustless silver on the chain. he seemed really interested in the jagged broken bit.

He held it up and grinned at her "It was a scallop shell right?"

The lights in the room seemed to dim. The world around her blacked.

 _A shell out of the pocket and held it out to her. It was a common Scallop shell, or a 'Fan shell'. This one had a rich royal blue on the rough sandpapery back that slowly blotted into a lighter sparklier crystal blue near the edges. On the coved smooth undershell was a creamy color mixed with light pink and speckled around the edges with sprinkles of baby blue._

 _Herself gaped at him. "You found it!" she stated shocked._

" _I found what?"_

" _the perfect shell!"_

Like a vacuum she was sucked back into reality. Feeling smacked and dazed at the same time. The classroom felt like it was closing in her. The walls towering while the people around her just breathing vessels stuck in her unclarity. Percy looked at her with concern in his emerald eyes. His eyes, the only thing clear to her at this moment. Wild glittering green eyes conveying emotion.

It was getting harder to breath. She didn't want to forget. Snatching the shell back from Percy, she ripped out the door without giving a glance back. She wasn't aware she was running until she almost hit a wall. Twisting and curving, the school became a labyrinth out to get her. Why wasn't anything recognizable?

With most of her energy drained she slammed into the bathroom door and stopped inside heaving for air. Sliding down the wall she panted heavily while her clammy palms grasped the shell like a life force.

The cold tiled wall and grimy floor offered her nothing as she sat there recollecting the entire flashback.

The shell was whole, the shell was whole. It was a present from someone. The same person who was in the boat with her, the same person with the green eyes. Annabeth clutched the shell to her beating heart like a squirrel holding a nut.

"Annabeth?" Percy was calling her name outside the door. Somehow his voice was always easy to recognize for her.

She let her breath go and tried to ease the dizziness.

Standing she brushed the dirt off her legs and stepped out into the lit up hallway trying to act her way through any questions.

"Annabeth!" Percy jogged over to her, his face and eyes full of concern. "What happened? the teacher wanted me to make sure you weren't having a spaz attack or something."

Annabeth shook her head and sighed deeply. "I uh, had another flashback."

"You did?" Percy looked more scared than excited. "Are you okay? you look pale."

 _I'm fine._

The words failed to leave her throat. In truth she wasn't fine. A battle was raging on in her head. Some part of her mind was fighting to forget, to keep things the way the were while the rest of her mind was keeping it guarded. Memories were precious. The front of her head, pinched suddenly and she cried out at the pain.

His hands were on her shoulders "We gotta get you to the nurse ok?"

Why was everything so confusing right now? Why was her brain reacting this way?

"No I'm fine" she assured.

"But-"

"Percy! I'm fine!" Annabeth pushed his hands off her shoulders. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor half dazed while contemplating deeply. Trying to regain control.

The black haired guy fidgeted briefly in front of her as if he had his own uncertainties. Annabeth wasn't really paying attention to Percy though.

"What was in your flashback?" Percy seated himself beside her refusing to meet her gaze.

"This shell" the words felt familiar but in a whole new aspect

"The shell" he repeated. His breath up against her neck. "Want to give a more precise answer?"

Annabeth's skin shivered and goosebumps layered her arms.

"Someone gave me this shell when I was little. The same person I saw in my last flashback perhaps. But something happened to the other half and how did it end up on a chain?"

Percy shrugged "How would I know? I wasn't in your past" he winced slightly.

"Percy, I wasn't asking you directly. It was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"You really aren't that bright are you? Your head is obviously full of something else besides brains" Annabeth chortled knocking her knuckles lightly against his head.

"Ha ha hilarious" Percy moped.

"It's almost as if your head is full of… full of…" Annabeth trailed off. Her mind groggy again. It pinched hard.

"Aluminum, onions, lamps, chinese paper lanterns, goldfish" Percy blurted out. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

She really wanted to ruffle his hair. His adorable eyes fixated on hers.

"I got it!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Your cerebrum is made of algae. Your an Algae Cerebrum!"

Percy (for some strange reason) did a facepalm.

* * *

 **I feel like an idiot. I'm banging my head against the desk. Idiot, I should have remembered.**

 **Anyways, the vote came in that 6 wanted A summary and 6 wanted B summary and 8 people wanted it to stay the same so if you guys are happy with it than great :P I just needed a second opinion.**

 **Last Chapter Trivia Answer: They were showing Percy Lukes fate.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What type of animal does Frank first ever change in to?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys.**

 **Remember that story I told you to go read awhile back? Well, I don't think you should read it anymore. I just found out that one of the major plot twists in that Percy Jackson Fanfic was nearly entirely copied from an anime show without giving the show credit. Trust me, I looked it up and watched the episode. It's almost word for word exact. The anime is Toradora episode 21.**

 **I'm kinda miffed about it. That was one of my favorite fanfics on . Makes me wonder how much of the story is actually original. Sorry if I'm rantingish to you guys. But I try so hard to make my things original. And if someone steals story ideas then they could at least give credit to the person who created the story plot! If you read all this than; Love you!**

 **Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18: I never said I was her boyfriend

* * *

Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Percy assured while slipping on his sneakers.

The gallery staff were all too chirpy. Offering Rachel drinks and personal tour guides while brushing Percy off like he was a crumb on their collared shirts.

Turns out in one of her little 'rebel' movements against her dad she donated a million dollars to the joint. Now they treated her like an honored queen. A goddess.

For good reason of course.

Percy stretched and walked out casually with Rachel beside him. Her red plumes battled down into a bun that still fought the elastic while her painted jeans and old shirts swapped for a blouse and formal pants.

"Thanks for waiting" Rachel smiled at him with perfect teeth.

"Well it's kinda my job" Percy rolled his neck to unstiffen his joints.

"I know those types of presentations aren't really your thing but there awesome to me."

Percy couldn't agree more. Those art presentations and save the polar bear acts were not up his alley. Yet he still had to attend because Rachel wanted to.

"To be fair I was semi asleep for half of it" Percy admitted

Rachel nodded, seeming to be reviewing on the afternoon they just had. They walked toward the Dare's building in a comfortable silence.

The sun was starting to lift off the buildings allowing the shadows to lurk at the bases. Cars scaling the hills bumped along. A street car passed carrying less than normal amount of people.

The air had settled in a humid windless manner. People were passing while talking on phones, shoppers marching to the next store. Some random dude checking out oranges behind them.

A normal day so to speak.

"You have a basketball game on Friday right?" Rachel looked up at him with her murky green eyes.

"Ya."

"Great, I'll be there" she commented absentmindedly while tugging out her phone.

 _You kinda have to be._

They angled around the bend and started walking down a steep incline. A lady with twins in a double carriage passed, huffing and pushing the carriage up the hill. Birds darted amongst the shrubs that decorated random patches. A middle aged man was examining a coffee shop sign behind them.

The alarm bells started ringing in his mind.

Percy swallowed and inhaled through his nose slowly. He thought carefully and analyzed what was going on around them. Gently he slid his arm around Rachel's waist and put his lips close to her ear so it looked like he was kissing her temple.

"Act like I'm your boyfriend" he whispered. Rachel tensed, her muscles quivered.

"It's alright" Percy soothed calmly "Act natural, there's just someone following us. I think he was at the presentations too"

A discreet look back answered his question.

The guy from the middle row on the left. Yeah Percy remembered him. The guy who kept coughing. Black shirt, normal jeans, a pair of worn shoes and a wide mouth.

Rachel leaned her small figure against Percy's shoulder, her own tense shoulders pressing up against him. Percy's mind was sent into action mode. He filed through his training and thought the best way out.

"I want you to go into that store up ahead, alright?" Percy muttered while he motioned with his head to the ladies underwear store. "I'll stay outside and see who this guy is. As long as you're talking to someone you'll be fine, so stay in public sight."

Rachel nodded slowly, her eyes fixated on the store like it was her beacon of safety. It was her beacon of safety. Percy needed to get her somewhere safe before he could deal with the guy.

"Act like you wanna go in and I'll deny, then we'll compromise and you go in" Percy instructed hugging her closer to him.

"Alright" Rachel breathed, her voice small and fragile.

They acted it out beautifully. Hand motions and talking perfectly. Rachel was a natural.

"I'll stay out here" Percy said in a normal voice.

"But babe" Rachel whined trying to give a pouty face.

"Rach, it's a girl's underwear store I can't go in there!" Percy motioned to the doors.

The stalker was looking at them once in awhile with interest. His burly build and tattooed arm was obviously making Rachel nervous.

"Fine." She looked defeated.

Rachel pulled him closer, standing on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to his. A peck really, nothing compared to what Annabeth had given him when he was seven but still. Unexpected.

"Be careful" she whispered while she pulled away. Concern and worry strickening her eyes as she turned and bounced up the steps to the store.

Wow, his heart rate was a bit high. Percy had to the urge to lift his hand and touch his lips but that would be too obvious so he tried to act casual by taking out his ipod and scrolling through nothing. Yeah, he still hadn't figured out all of it yet.

Out of Percy's peripheral vision he saw the black shirt guy stroll closer and closer. An obvious way of observing Percy.

Finally the guy boldly walked up to him, his hand stuck in his pocket like he had it glued there.

"Hey" wow. that was a friendly start.

Percy acted calm and somewhat confused while he looked up from his ipod.

"Hey?"

"You Rachel Dare's boyfriend?" he had a faint accent, maybe greek?

"Why do you wanna know? and how do you know her name?" Percy slipped the ipod into his back pocket trying to give what he hoped was an annoyed look.

"Because I have a gun in my pocket and if you don't cooperate I'll use it."

Cue the look of fright.

The man's voice lowered and his eyes hardened. "You're coming with me."

A white grey dirt splotched service van trudged beside the sidewalk. Sliding it open the man gestured to it.

"Get in" he said roughly "Or you'll be pumped full of lead and be quiet about it."

Percy pursed his lips and let his eyebrows slide up. It's hard to show an emotion you don't feel.

Fear had been mostly pummeled out of him. He never felt jittery or scared. Percy wasn't _fearless_ but he didn't normally feel fear on any of his assignments. Maybe he was just full of overconfidence.

The inside of the van was full of equipment and old clothes. The floor and racks chalked full with a grappling hook, guns and pistols, knifes, disguises, boots. Altogether looking like a typical teens room (save for the dangerous weapons). The burnt rubber smell didn't add anything to it.

The grungy looking thin dude behind the wheel gave him a scowl as Percy crawled in and sat cross legged on the floor. He was half tempted to return the look of contempt.

The burly stalker followed him in giving menacing looks.

"Where are you taking me?" Percy pinched his eyebrows together and pulled off a distressed voice.

"You're gonna do something for us." The thin hippie behind the wheel turned into traffic.

"Don't try anything funny" The stalker pulled the gun out of his pocket and kept it level with Percy's forehead.

He was in his thirties most likely. Beady blue eyes that glinted like ice. Classic buzz cut of his dark brown hair. He was obviously trying to look intimidating. The tattoos up his right arm were real but crappily done. Almost as if they were done in a warehouse or at the back of some sketchy nightclub.

Through the windshield Percy watched as the driver drove them through the streets in un-patterned zig zags. With a violent tug of the wheel, the van lurched into an alley.

He shifted it into park before he turned and bore at Percy with tiny shrew eyes under his bushy eyebrows.

"Have a phone kid?" his raspy voice indicated that he was a dedicated smoker.

Percy shook his head vigorously.

"Fine you'll use ours than." Stalker guy lowered the gun, probably because he thought Percy was no threat.

"You're gonna call Rachel and tell her you need help. Tell her you're near 45 haywood, but if you value your life than you won't even indicate about us got it?" The stalker tossed Percy the phone carelessly without missing the chance to glower at him.

"Why? what are you trying to get Rachel to do?" Percy looked up from the phone innocently.

"Come to us naturally." The hippie sneered with his scrappy voice sounding like an immortal frog was living his throat.

"But why would she come if I called her?" Percy stole a glance to the supplies and memorized there places.

"Because you're her boyfriend." The stalker in front of him stated.

Percy couldn't help but let the defiant cocky smirk come onto his face

"Oh? I never said I was her boyfriend."

He ripped the closest thing off one of the racks and swung it like a bat at his opponent.

 _Clunk_ a monkey wrench collided with the guys arms. Before he had time to react Percy grabbed the rope and pounced at him. They tussled on the floor of the van, Percy gaining more control and looping the rope around burly guys thick neck.

 _Thunk_ the driver crawled over and punched him in the jaw.

That's when things went downhill. Guy one broke free of the rope and two against one they went up against Percy.

Not a lot of room to dodge but Percy did his best. Kicks and punches met his flesh leaving sore red splotches. Percy rolled and evaded a punch which met the floor. He got up to his knees and grabbed something off the shelves.

A pistol.

With excellent aim he fired. An ear pounding crack ignited the stale air and the hippie's lean figure jolted from impact. Crimson blood spurted out of his shoulder and drained down his body before pooling on the floor. He was already screaming in agony while he crumpled to the ground and writhed there like a severed worm. Without much delay, Percy shoved the big guy off him and punched the guy he had just shot in the side of the head, knocking him out.

Powerfully, Percy charged the other guy and gave him a blow up the jaw. The man growled and shoved Percy up against the shelving unit. His ugly face eyelevel.

Percy kneed him in the gut and rolled ontop of him securing his hands on the throat. Opponents hand flashed as he slashed it across Percy's chest. His shirt ripped and blood dribbled from the shallow cut across his skin. A pocketknife held tainted in the stalkers hand with dark red.

Growling, Percy kept a foot planted on the chest and got up he grabbed the arm, twisted it than kneed it. A withering crack made the opponent yell out in pain. For a final blow Percy threw himself onto the guy and elbowed him in the gut knocking the wind and consciousness out of him.

With a sigh he sat up panting and let his body rest against the side of the van.

Some clothes, duct tape and rope later, the two criminals were tied to each other securely. The unfortunately shot hippie was temporary bandaged with an old shirt.

Stiffly Percy dragged himself into the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. He drove slowly back to the women's underwear store.

Rachel was anxiously pressed up against the window. Strands of hair had broken loose from her bun, while her blouse was crumpled. When she saw Percy drive up she tentatively stepped out and approached the van slowly.

"What happened?" she asked as she shut the side door and examined Percy's face.

"Oh gosh. You're bleeding" her eyes widened when she saw his chest. Then she blushed but her eyes lingered.

Percy chuckled "It's fine, not deep. I've had worse"

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND YOU SAY IT'S FINE?"

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that there are two unconscious dudes in the back." he answered casually while driving out into traffic again.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Rachel was starting to get hysterical.

"We're going to take these two in."

Rachel was hugging herself and shivering, her eyes darted nervously behind her every two seconds as if she was afraid they were going to wake up.

They were half way down the highway when a raspy voice muttered in the back of the truck like a drunk.

"What happened? Who are you?"

Looking through the rearview mirror Percy saw the bulkier guy squirming in his binds, his cold glazed eyes fixed on Percy.

"I'm Agent 11. Rachel Elizabeth Dare is under my protection. And you are under arrest for the attempted assassination of Rachel." Percy answered robotically while keeping his eyes on the road.

The back remained silent.

Rachel had a blank look in her eyes as she shivered.

"Rach, you alright?" Percy asked while his brows knitted together in concern.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." She answered while wiping a sheen of sweat off her forehead.

"It's gonna be alright." He promised while speeding up a bit past the limit.

Soon Percy was standing above the two duct taped attackees in headquarters explaining the events leading up to them being went through the protocol just like last time. Questioning, reviewing details and physical examination. Rachel was led away for shock testing while a medic told Percy to strip off his ragged shirt. The dull mousy haired medic started blotting antibiotic across the cut.

Percy winced and tried to sit still. It stung like lemon juice in a paper cut.

"Doesn't need stitching, I'll give you some ointment for those bruises though. There going to take awhile to heal." The medic informed while packing up his things and passing Percy a clean white shirt.

"Thanks" he mumbled slipping it over his head.

-{:oOo:}-

 _This_ is what they meant on weird side effects.

Rachel giggled again and poked him in the gut. "You've got aaaaabbbbsss" she giggled sounding a little drunk.

Who knew an overdose on a pill that was supposed to calm you down could have this type of effect?

"Percyyyy! I neeeddaa hhuuugg!" Rachel held up her arms pathetically.

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "No Rachel I'm too sore for hugging."

"Sore?! You've beeen hugging other girls that's why your sooooorree!" she pouted on the edge of tears.

"No No No! It was because the bad people beat me up a bit."

"Oh" her big eyes came back "Well if you're sore from that why not sit in the pool?"

The first logical thing Rachel had said all evening.

Percy put his head back against the grey sofa "I don't have a swimsuit."

"Just use my Daddy's old one's, they were pretty christmas presents he never used."

Rachel never referred to her father as 'Daddy'. This was just getting weirder.

Well, it was a good idea though.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

Rachel skipped up the stairs, her red hair swaying. She came back down in an instant carrying a pair of swim shorts and tossed them to Percy.

Percy eyed them uncertainly "You sure these were never used?"

"Of course not silly! My Daddy says those are too small for him. He's just fat." Rachel cocked her head then twirled randomly.

Percy didn't hesitate to get changed. Anything to get away from Rachel until it wore off.

He gently slid into the shallow end of the pool. The dark water matching the night surrounding the air.

Percy had never really explored the Dares balcony. The pool was a small even rectangle, not very deep at all but enough to sit and relax. The floor and sides a smooth blue tinged ceramic that didn't help too much with grip. The pool was positioned right on the edge of the balcony, glass lining that side.

Percy folded his arms on the glass railing and looked down into the city of San Francisco. Lights blinked and shone filling the buildings and lining the streets, defining the veins of the city. Revving cars, honks and sirens echoed down the crevices. The golden gate bridge illuminated all the way across town bustling with anxious automobiles.

There were no stars. Never any stars in the city.

Percy moved his legs in the water and looked down at the pedestrians resembling ants. Were they aware that he was watching them?

Percy sighed and rolled the kinks out of his neck.

The guys he caught weren't the main person who wanted Rachel dead. They revealed that they were hired.

Whoever wanted to kill Rachel was still out there. Still planning.

Headquarters were on it. Figuring out every detail that they could. But still they had little to no information on this attacker.

Only that he liked to hire assassins rather than doing the job himself.

With a flick the water beneath him suddenly grew light and bubbles trailed up from the sides. Rachel stood beside the light switch wearing a dark green one piece bathing suite with no back. Her hair tied up in a tight pony tail.

How she managed to get herself like that was a mystery considering drugged out brain right now.

She easily slid into the water and strutted slowly toward Percy. The strange look on her face confirming she was still under a haze.

"Percy" she hummed "You've always looked hot. But tonight you're burning."

"Uhh…. Rachel?"

She strode closer trapping Percy with his back to the edge.

"Don't be daunted by a compliment silly." Her cat eyes level to his.

"Rachel, I think your not yourself."  
"It's because you're working for me isn't it! You can't see me like I want you tooo!" she broke into a sudden hissy fit, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as she hugged herself.

"You can't be serious." Percy groaned wanting the old Rachel back.

Rachel sniffed and came closer wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing him up against the glass with her own body. The contact was uncomfortably close and made Percy's cheeks inflame into a glowing blush.

"Is this serious?" she whispered while her hot breath beat on his neck. Bringing her face closer, her voice was still groggy. No escape.

She reached her head up and kissed him hard. Pressing her thin lips against his unmoving mouth. It tasted like Chlorine and mint as the rough and wanting lips pushed against his. Her saliva marking his repulsed mouth.

He couldn't push her off, he might hurt her. Or she might start crying.

Percy tried not to squirm too much while Rachel prolonged the kiss trying to deepen it by tilting her head. It was uncomfortable and awkward only because he didn't want to be kissing Rachel.

Rachel broke away and looked at his bewildered face. His heart was pumping in his chest with an untamed rhythm that just squealed 'retreat!'.

"Didn't you feel it?" she slurred like a drunk.

"Feel what?"

"iiiitt!" Rachel seemed to be dipping in for more but Percy held her back.

He nodded a little too much trying to act convincing "Oh ya for sure! I totally felt… it…whatever this 'it' is"

Rachel slouched back onto his bare chest floppily "I'm tired…" she whispered.

She would've sunk into the water if Percy hadn't held her up. Sighing he lifted the redhead out of the pool and up the stairs towards her room. Maybe things would be normal by tomorrow and he could forget this whole …. event.

* * *

 **Guest(a.k.a; huntress_of _artemis18): You said I hadn't reviewed since the 8th and it was then the 16th and you wanted me to explain. Well I have no idea what your talking about there. If you asking about the updating schedule, I moved updates to every other week. As for the 6 year old bank stuff you pointed out. Ya I know. That completely skipped my mind again. It's just an error I need to go back and fix. Thank you for reminding me! And as for; Percy hasn't told Annabeth that he knew her even after 17 chapters. I know, I really want to get to that part! It's going to be the best part to write! Also I'd like to point out that 7 of those 17 chapter was actually Percy and Annabeth's childhood. So truthfully its only 10 chapters that he hasn't told her about them as kids. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: A giant Eagle.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In the son of Neptune, where was Alcyoneus home turf?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I had a lot of fun re-editing this chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Confidence is key

* * *

"Ooww!" Calypso complained as Piper pulled the brush through her hair again. Pipers eyebrows furrowed with concentration while three bobby pins stuck outward between her pursed lips.

"Calypso sit still! I'm going to mess up your nails!" Hazel chastised while dipping the little brush back into the bottle reeking with banana oil.

"Why does Annabeth escape this torture?" Calypso whined quietly while pouting at the blonde sitting with her legs crossed on a bar stool.

Annabeth smiled from the kitchen counter "Because I'm doing work." she supplied. The tip of her foot bouncing against the island counter side.

Watching this scene unfold was rather amusing to Annabeth. The head jerks Calypso would do uncomfortably. The patient faces of Hazel and Piper while they tirelessly worked away in deep determination.

Without a look of mercy, Piper peeled the pair of scratched brown glasses off Calypso's face and chucked them behind her carelessly.

"Ok, So I was able to get your prescription type out of your eye doc." Piper started and held out a pair of thin black wide framed glasses. "Try these on."

Calypso squinted at them suspiciously. With a dubious look she stared at Pipers general direction. "Were you stalking me?" she squeaked. Almost embarrassed.

Piper shrugged. "Not really, you told me who your eye doctor was, remember? Just try them on."

Tentatively, Calypso grasped them in her hands and hesitated, before pushing them on.

"Why are the lenses so big?" she asked, looking around. Apparently she could actually see more because her eyes wandered up to the ceiling and blinked. With her lips pinched, Calypso sent Annabeth a look of curiosity and quirked her eyebrows at Piper questioningly, almost as if she were asking. _Is she always like this?_

"So we can see your pretty eyes obviously" Hazel smiled at her. A pleased sort of motherly tone in her voice.

"Now get rid of those awful shoes" Piper demanded while scowling at the brown lumps.

Bashfully, Calypso hooked one foot behind her leg, to hide the shoes even though they were still as obvious as the clouds in the sky.

"Piper! Hazel!" Annabeth looked up from her screen to the girls "You've known Calypso for two days and you're already dissecting her!"

"She's going to look fabulous at the basketball game tonight and that's final." Piper looked defiant. Her head held high while her choppy brown hair swept over her shoulder gracefully. The kind of look that said 'I'm getting this done no matter what.'

Hazel smiled at Calypso sympathetically "Don't worry I went through the same treatment awhile back."

"Oh man! Don't remind me Hazel!" Piper took out the straightener and plugged it in while rolling her eyes "She had this old winter hat she refused to take off her head! And had some weird obsession with turtlenecks!" Piper spoke directly to Calypso. As if they were sharing a special secret rather than in a group of people.

Hazel blushed a bit "Ya that part of my life I'm trying to bury, I looked somewhat like a hobo"

"oh Honey! A hobo would've be a model compared to you!" Piper said with a teasing look on her face as she ran the straightener through Calypso's auburn hair expertly.

Calypso squirmed. Wincing whenever the searing device came even close to her scalp.

"What are those?!" she hissed in horror when Piper brought out a pair of tweezers.

"Relax, I'll be done in a minute" Piper soothed coming in close to tackle the brows.

"Calypso hold still I'm going to braid your hair" Hazel went behind the girl.

Annabeth chuckled from her spot in the bright blue kitchen. This torment would've usually been inflicted on her. Thanks to Calypso she doubted she would be put under the knife for having a careless look.

It's not like she would fight Piper off. Oh no, Piper was relentless in the most charming way possible. Annabeth had given up on fighting long ago. Whenever Piper wanted to give her a makeover it was going to happen whether she liked it or not. Just like how it was happening with Calypso.

"Please not too much makeup." Calypso begged.

Piper looked at Hazel questioningly. "What do you think? Eyeliner, mascara, and a bit of shadow to contour? or maybe we should add in some lip gloss."

Hazel nodded seriously. "With lip gloss."

The next stage went by with a series of 'what's that?" and 'that tickles!' followed with a 'my eyes feel heavy!'.

"No." Calypso put her foot down.

"Come on! Just for tonight!" Hazel pleaded while breaking into a begging kneel.

"No!"

"Just change into it and you'll look like a million bucks!" Piper urged, not losing her confident stance.

"ugh…..alright." Calypso picked up the outfit and stooped toward the bathroom defeated.

"Aren't you guys being a little pushy with her?" Annabeth put her theory text book down after making sure that the caramel haired girl was completely out of sight. Concerned, Annabeth perched an eyebrow at her two friends in question.

Piper and Hazel exchanged unsure looks.

"Well.." Piper trailed. "Maybe."

"I don't mean to insult you guys but changing your entire appearance is kinda a big deal. It changes how people react and treat you. Your appearance can tell a lot about a person." Annabeth clicked the pen in her hand several times. Watching the ball point appear and disappear.

"We know that!" Piper defended "That's why we made her look the way she did, to compliment her personality."

"Come on, you've known her for literally two days. How much can you know about her?" she didn't want to sound cynical. She was just putting into question if what they were doing was really a good thing. For Calypso's sake of course.

A thoughtful quiet momentarily glazed the air. The neon signs dead on the walls

"Annabeth." Hazel piped in suddenly. The wisps of a thought manipulating her features. "When I looked like a bag of potatoes, I was treated like a bag of potatoes. We just wanna show Calypso how much she can change in her life."

Thoughtfully she tapped her chin and clicked the pen one more time. This time slowly, watching the little metallic tip emerge like a stiff gopher. With a sigh, Annabeth spoke.

"Fine by me, just be careful." she swiveled in her chair and twirled the pen between her nimble fingers. Her mind flicking back unto the subject of work. Taking up her textbook again she nibbled on the corner of her lips and had just started to scratch out answers on her lined piece of paper when shrill screams made her jolt in surprise.

Calypso stood a few feet away. Her loafers and clothes history.

Her butterscotch hair pulled into a long braid down her back. Baggy pants replaced with skinny jeans and her old man sweater exchanged for a baggy long sleeved shirt that had hello kitty on it hugging a book.

New classic black and white converse we're on her feet being shuffled nervously. Black mascara and eyeliner accentuated her sparkling brown eyes and the wide lensed cute black framed glasses brought them out even more.

She looked cute. Like a book character you kept in your pocket.

"Calypso! you're so adorable!" Piper squealed.

"Really?" she blushed bashfully, looking down at herself like she'd never seen a body before.

"You look amazing! How do you feel?" Hazel beamed while reveling in her own work.

"Okay I guess, this feels like me." Calypso answered looking down at her outfit and while her shoulders hunched in a brief shrug.

Piper sent a I-totally-nailed-it look Annabeth's way. The smugness dancing in her colorful eyes reflected in the pinched up smirk.

Annabeth just hoped Piper saw her exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"You ready to get going? We can stop to get some ice cream if you guys want." Hazel started cleaning up the makeover piles. Sweeping the little tubes and containers over the side of the table and into the makeup bag while Calypso unplugged the hair straightener.

"Not yet!" Annabeth cringed at the suddenness of Piper's voice. A quiver passed through her gut because she had already predicted Pipers next words.

"Its Annie's turn!" Piper grinned while holding up the tube of product like a weapon.

Annabeth groaned "It's only a game Pipes. It's not like we're going somewhere special."

"Just a bit more than you usually wear. Nothing really." Piper promised.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

It was another twenty minutes before they took the elevator down to the parking lot. Annabeth's normal plain mascara look now doubled into eyeliner, shadow and mascara look. Her curly hair let down and had a loop waterfall braid in it (honestly the name was a lot fancier than the simple look it was.)

They piled in the car, Piper and Annabeth claiming front while Calypso and Hazel crawled in the back.

Reversing, Piper drove them out of the parking lot and into the city flow.

"Oh Piperrrr" Annabeth gave her a sideways smile. Staring at the clock, knowing what time it was and exactly what she had been doing a month ago. A bet. A bet she had just won. Easily won in fact.

Because Piper didn't remember things like Annabeth did. Because Piper didn't remember she was about to become the subject of a rather difficult situation.

"What are you up to Annabeth." Piper answered absentmindedly.

"Remember the deal I struck you at that sleepover we had when I got my first flashback?"

Annabeth kept her eyes locked on Pipers frame as she curled closer to the wheel in a cringe. Her face morphing into that of a cornered squirrel.

"Yes." Piper answered in a small voice. Her big innocent eyes momentarily looking at Annabeth pleadingly. Begging not to be put under the bus. Annabeth just smiled mischievously.

"One month is up now, Jason didn't ask you out. You have to tell him about your feelings." Annabeth grinned evilly. She was enjoying every second of this juicy victorious moment.

"Why did I forget about that!" She threw her head back. Groaning on how big of an idiot she was.

"Because I didn't remind you about it." Annabeth smirked.

"I thought your memory sucked!"

"Please, my memory is awesome. I remember everything from the moment I woke up on that devil woman's doorstep." Annabeth crossed her arms with a smug air while Piper had a dreary cloud surrounding her in a aura of nerves.

"You are evil Annie."

Annabeth chuckled "You're telling him tonight."

"TONIGHT?!"

"Yes tonight."

"BUT ANNIE!"

Annabeth caught Calypso's curious face in the rear view mirror.

"We made a bet" she explained "If she got Jason to ask her out by the end of the month than she could send me on a date with a guy she picked, but if she lost than she'd have to tell Jason her feelings."

"So a.k.a Jason's not free" Hazel added in. "And neither is Frank."

"And neither is Percy." Piper chirped gaining eye contact with the newly madeover girl through the mirror "I'm reserving him for Annie." She spoke pointedly. Almost as if she had already planned their wedding.

Before Annabeth could protest Piper started talking again.

"Which kinda leaves you with Leo." Piper shrugged "Sorry." said as an afterthought.

Calypso pulled the edge of the braid over her shoulder and fiddled with it while she looked out the window muttering something quietly.

"Pardon?" Hazel leaned closer.

"I'm okay with being left with Leo." Calypso shrugged.

Piper's face burst into a expression of surprise. Annabeth wasn't as shocked though.

Thinking back, all during lunch and during classes Leo and Calypso were using _some_ sort of communication to talk to each other. They talked so much more than the girls that they had barely enough time to get to know Calypso except for two things.

She was a bookie.

She apparently got sick easily.

As they pulled up to the school Piper angled the beetle into a parking space. They each hopped out their doors but Calypso was seeming to have second thoughts.

"I'm just going to stay here." she squeaked.

"C'mon Calypso we didn't make you stunning so you could hide in the car" Piper opened the door.

Calypso hugged her legs "I can't do it, I can't go in."

"Why not?" Piper asked while Annabeth speculated.

"Because it's intimidating" Hazel broke in. "You go in looking different and you're scared they're going to judge. Right?"

Calypso nodded slowly. Almost as if she was still trying to figure out why she was scared.

"Can you tough it out?"

Calypso took a deep breath and pushed the glasses back up on her nose. Her hands balled into fists.

"Alright" she complied. Pursing her lips in determination, she got out of the car and hyperventilated in the cool night air.

Piper beamed at her "That's the spirit!"

Hooking their arms together the girls went into the lit up school.

"Whoa" Calypso whispered "I didn't expect this many people to show up for just a basketball game."

"Well our football team sucks so school spirit really revolves around the only team that wins us any finals at all, which is basketball. Besides this is only around ⅔ rds of the school." Annabeth explained as they pushed passed some people to get to the gym.

It was loud and stuffy inside. The swarms of people created a layer of humidity that clung to the air intensely. The general smell of a high-school had been stirred up and ripened in the air which made the place even less appealing to be in. Occasionally, someone would look up at them, or grunt something while they pushed passed. Calypso would tense and squeak at practically everything.

And Annabeth found it shamelessly comical.

"Hey Piper!" a voice in the crowd emerged. Brown curly hair and an angular face, strong build and inquisitive brown eyes. A familiar person actually. Keep one hand on your wallet and they other on your phone. A rule you should always follow around this fella.

"No she's not lending you any money, no your not getting an autograph and no she's not hooking you up with any phone numbers." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Go away Connor" Jason growled narrowing his eyes. Annabeth nearly smacked him, she was so startled. It seemed like he had materialized beside Piper at the exact moment she needed someone like him. Typical Jason.

"Wow, harsh. I wasn't even going to ask anything related to those questions." Connor smirked while posing leisurely. Annabeth didn't let his relaxed stance ease her mind. Connor had been one of the most annoying people to deal with when Piper's dad rose to fame. Coming back to ask for connections to big stars, to be lent money and trying to see if Piper had any unwanted tickets.

"Than what is it?" Piper raised an eyebrow

"Who's your friend?" Connor shrugged his eyebrows at Calypso.

Calypso tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear obviously uncomfortable. Her new glasses really framing her stunning almond eyes.

"None of your beeswax." Annabeth glared at him.

"Well I'm hearing from the guys that you're still single." Connor teased boyishly. "How about you and me, huh?"

"Want me to ram those words up your ass?" The coolness settled in her voice like a stinging frostbite.

Connor backed up looking as collected as ever. Wary now but not losing his relaxed 'go with the flow' attitude. "Okay, okay I take a hint" he turned on his heels and joined his group of friends in a light jog.

Piper rolled her eyes "You did it again Annie."

"Well in my defense he was being too snoopy. Not to mention he just ogled me!"

"This is why no guy ever even approaches you." Piper pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well good, because I don't wanna be approached. Especially not by the likes of him."

"This is why I need to find you a boyfriend because you're never going to get one on your own. Then your going to die alone" Piper groaned.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled "Whatever Pipes, hey save me a seat in the bleachers huh? I have to go to the bathroom." She leaned in closer while making sure Jason was not paying attention. "And tell you-know-who about your itty bitty crush."

Annabeth smirked at the blush that rose up on her best friend's cheek.

She peeled off the group while they headed for the gym, and battled against the onflow of people.

Annabeth went quickly and washed her hands in the silky warm water. Giving herself a quick lookover in the mirror she felt a little fancier. She didn't even look fancy. Not by a long-shot.

Her hair did look good, and her makeup did make her startling grey eyes become way more prominent. She really had nothing to complain about with Pipers makeup ideas. The simplicity of her jeans and blueish grey 'You haven't seen me and batman in the same room' t shirt gave a young bold beauty to her. Not something she'd regularly look like.

 _I don't really mind looking like this either._ She decided with a slight nod to her head, while shaking the excess water into the sink.

Drying her hands on the roaring blow dryer she opened the door and strode comfortably out, wondering if she should buy a snack to satisfy the nagging in her gut.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who just wasn't me." A taunting voice sang.

Casey had apparently been heading to the bathroom. Her tight cheerleading outfit on and ready. Her slick brown pony tail swinging as she walked tartly. Everything about her showed that she was looking down on the world. That she was superior in her mind. Something that already half the school saw and noted as pathetic but apparently no one had told Casey yet.

Usually, Annabeth would just shrug off anything Casey said or did. Anything Casey said about Luke used to strike her right in the heart. Not anymore, well not usually. So she'd have no problem pretending like Casey wasn't there.

 _What the hell._ She thought rebelliously. _I could just argue back._

Annabeth raised an eyebrow "Really? That's the best you got?"

An interested look came over the cheerleaders face at the sudden attitude change. She stepped forward and looked her nails over as if she was accepting a challenge.

Casey sighed "I can see why he wanted out. A relationship with you is bound to be painful." Each word overly exaggerated. Each movement deliberate and placed. As if Casey was only a really bad actress in a soap opera.

"Me and Luke were fine until you wanted in." Annabeth sniffed. Wondering what Luke really saw in the stuck up girl he was with.

 _He used to be a nice guy. Sweet and funny and a gentleman. What did she do to him?_

"Apparently you weren't fine because he willingly came to me, besides I brought up his social life. He's now living the life of parties. Unfortunately you're still you." Casey looked her up and down. Turning her nose up disgusted, she crossed her arms and continued to put on a show with her dramatic way of moving.

"Speaking of parties didn't you just have one awhile back? Didn't your hair get super glued to Luke's face was it? Couldn't tell if it was your hair on his face or one of his other girlfriends hair. The photo on Facebook was a bit blurry." Annabeth smirked back. For the first time relishing at how Percy was devilish but funny at the same time. Relishing that he urged her to take action and get revenge.

Casey's smug look melted and she held up her hand toying around with a ring. A very familiar ring. Gold plated and a shimmering ruby planted in the middle resembling a rose. Annabeth's gut twisted sourly. The memory from that night so long ago. Twinkling lights hanging lazily in the branches, a simple picnic blanket and a cheap pizza. And Luke. Luke blushing horribly while he stuttered. Asking her a question. Making a promise.

Her heart sending butterflies to her stomach.

But now.

That ring was just a shattered filament of her _what if_ life.

"Well Luke and I are meant to be. I don't care what happened that day, I still love him. We're as good as engaged with this promise ring." She paused to take it delicately and show Annabeth. "By the way, I heard a rumor that this was once yours and Luke made you give it back. Is that true?" Casey looked triumphant. Her perfect teeth showing brilliantly and her other hand resting haughtily on her hip.

"So what if it's true." Annabeth spat, her temper rising. That steady heartbeat in her chest picked up a notch. Her hold and confidence in the argument slipping. "He was thinking of me when he bought it. So he must have been thinking of me when he gave it to you. Probably thinking it was a downgrade."

Casey laughed loudly. Almost as if she was forcing the sound from her mouth. "Please as-if, I've got him wrapped around my finger. If anyone would break any promises it would be me, and besides I would never leave Luke."

"Well I guess it makes sense. Luke's the first guy you've gotten to stay with you more than a week." Annabeth crossed her arms and smirked feeling in control again.

Casey's face twitched and her jaw tightened. Annabeth had hit a nerve.

The cheerleader stomped her foot "So the rumors are true than! You really are just a sour old grump."

"Name calling? Are you a pre-schooler? Please Casey, do the world a favor and grow up." Annabeth smiled sweetly at the staunchy classmate of hers.

Usually Casey got under Annabeth's skin. But for some reason tonight was different. Tonight was better at least.

"I've seen you with Percy. If you even think that a guy like him would fall for you than your dead wrong." Casey clenched her fists, her eyes flashing. She was scraping at straws to get at Annabeth and win this showdown. But she was only throwing paper to try and take down a lion.

"Please, I would never even imagine it. Percy's just a good friend. But that helps me warn off sluts like you from him. By the way, I've seen you eyeing him."

"Wha-!? I have not! I would never betray Luke!" Casey was shrieking.

"Ooh, those sound like excuses." Annabeth chastised. "Well I gotta go Case. I've got a friend I need to cheer on out on the court. Good Luck keeping Luke on a leash."

Annabeth turned and casually walked down the hall feeling surprisingly calm and giddy. Casey's aggravated grunts and mutters sliding around the air coldly.

The loss of losing Luke to a girl like her had made her confidence plummet. But for some reason, not anymore. Probably thanks to Percy. He always knew what to say. And he put the fire back in her heart.

She felt like she had known him forever.

 _But it wouldn't last would it? Percy said something about moving back to New York._

Just that thought made her mind sigh achingly.

She didn't know what it was about Percy. When she was around him, not only was her mind so much clearer but she felt at _home._

Like it was right to be around him, like he understood her, like he clicked, like he was… he was… familiar…

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. Her breath left her lungs in one short gasp as she clasped her hands to her chest. On that shell.

That was the word that had been on the tip of her tongue when she met Percy.

Familiar.

He was familiar to her.

Could he have been?... Maybe... Been there when she was seven?

It would make sense … kinda…

Was that why she got flash backs around him? His green eyes? Was that what made her remember?

But no.

Annabeth relaxed and shook her head.

 _I'm thinking ridiculously._ She chuckled to herself. _Dreaming even._

 _Percy would've told me if he knew. Besides, I would've remembered someone like Percy Jackson if I met up with them._

She chuckled to herself again at the ridiculous thought and shrugged off the idea as if it were a pesky fly perched on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Alaska, and as _Persian Warrior Queen 29_ and _Annabeth and Percy Jackson_ stated; Hubbard Glacier to be exact. (I couldn't even remember the name of the glacier. Kudos to you!)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In the Blood of Olympus what does Percy have that lets Gaia wake?**

 **(whelp, I'm running out of questions to ask on the top of my head!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**So it'll be up on July 26.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Worried arguments

* * *

Percy was good at physical things. Climbing, fighting, aiming. You named it, he did it. But doing things like that infront of crowds? Okay that daunted him a bit. Agents were supposed to be quick and agile. Silent and invisible to the people they didn't want to be seen by.

It was a little concerning to be the center of attention to so many people. Especially when your main goal in life was to not be seen.

He shook the nerves out of his arms and fidgeted on the bench. It didn't help that the bruises and cut across his chest and back were making him ache like hell.

 _Ah well, what I get for being an agent._

"You nervous Percy?" Luke plopped beside him, making the sturdy wooden bench jolt violently.

"Uh, a bit." he confessed while lacing his sweaty hands together.

"Here." Luke held out a red bull. "It usually helps me on games."

Percy chuckled "No thanks, if I have one of those I'll probably reach the moon by halftime."

Luke shrugged "Suit yourself." as he set the tin can on the floor of the gym. Almost as if he were invited clumsy oafs to come over and spill it.

Percy ignored it and chewed on his lip when the referee started blowing his whistle and coach bellowed orders obnoxiously.

Luckily was benched for the first quarter. Spectating the game was funner than playing. Well at least to Percy it was.

Unfortunately his team wasn't doing so well. One shot after another they were losing to the opposing team. The team was working all wrong, as if a pile apes had been let onto the court instead of people.

 _They shouldn't be relying on Luke to make the shots._

Percy pursed his lips as the other team won another point.

 _And those two should be in the back as defense._

Teamwork was essential in the organization. Percy knew how to categorize and place soldiers and team mates based on their strengths and specialties. Watching his team out there, he was surprised they were even getting any baskets. The disorganization and the frustrated grunts from bulky coach just made them suck.

"Jackson" his coach growled obviously displeased with the score. "Your up."

Taking a deep breath Percy bounced out onto the court. The eyes suddenly on him, the bleachers packed with waiting spectators while the cheerleaders just shook their pom poms obediently.

Unexpectedly cheers erupted from the back left of the right hand bleachers, momentarily startling Percy.

His friends were being loud and obnoxious without a care in the world. Except for Calypso, she was just standing still trying to look small. But she waved politely all the same.

"GO PERCY!" Annabeth's voice rang clear across the court.

His stomach did a little flip flop and twisted as he waved back to her.

The whistle was echoing across the gym. The ref threw the ball spiraling up into the empty air and the two opponents leapt at it in determination. The other side got the ball. It was dribbled a few seconds by a thick legged blonde guy in middle back. A straight toss arched the ball across the court towards a skinny guy wearing an earring just a few feet from him. Percy charged and jumped high sailing through the air. He snatched the ball before it reached the hand of his opponent. Dribbling it down the court, Percy looped around and dodged pursuing opposing team people.

"Pass it to Luke!" one of his teammates yelled "To Luke!"

Percy examined the situation. Luke was moving around near the four pointer line. Trying to ditch a blocker while he waved to Percy. But there was Cole closer to the basket, unguarded and waiting. In practice, Cole had a decent shot. Sending it to Cole would at least secure a point on their team. To Luke the out come was varying.

"To Luke!" the obnoxious voice yelled again

Percy groaned while pivoting to avoid the ball being slapped out of his hands.

 _Alright fine to Luke. Let's see how this ends._ He decided with a huff.

A flawless throw let Luke easily break free and catch the spinning basketball. Landing on both feet he sprang again and shot. The crowd held their breath as the ball dwindled in the air. It hit the backboard and bounced on the rim. It rolled off the side missing the netting and was caught by an redshirt player.

Percy groaned and twisted his blue basketball shirt. He jogged down to the opposite end following the play and watched as they scored another point.

The crowd looked annoyed. Well that is _their_ crowd looked annoyed. The other teams red covered crowd on the opposite side of the gym were cheering like crazy.

His green eyes combed the dull audience. Rachel was sitting in the front and gave him a thumbs up. The gang located in the back corner.

Annabeth looked disappointed. She gave him a hopeful look. Her eyes locking right in with his.

Why did he even give the ball to Luke? her ex?

This wasn't a one man team, if he was going to play hard then why not play for Annabeth? She would probably enjoy seeing her cheater of an ex get whooped on his own team. Besides could be a good humility reminder for Lukey poo.

The next time Percy got the ball he looked up and saw Annabeth cheering. A warm blossom bloomed in his chest. He shot her a winning smile and lunged back into the game with deep concentration.

"Pass it to Luke!" he ignored the echoing voices. He bypassed everyone, feinting and twisting, moving the ball under his legs to his back. He smirked in a rebellious way at Luke's surprised face as he leapt and dunked the ball into the basket.

Roars of cheers took hold of the gym as the blue clad high schoolers bounced in the bleachers. The cheerleader were soaring with back hands and flips while shrieking and shaking their pom poms.

"GO PER-CAY!" A familiar (annoying) voice shrieked. Casey smiled at him and blinked a few times more. He gave her a half hearted smile back before focusing his attention back on the game.

He was on fire. Before second quarter was up he had evened out the score. He wasn't a ball hogger though. He strategically passed to his team mates. Now instead of 'Pass it to Luke' it was 'Pass it to Percy'.

Percy couldn't keep his eyes off the bleachers. He was always looking at her in the stands jumping and screaming so loud it made her curls bounce. She was stunning as usual and yet… she seemed to have a certain glow to her that was intoxicating. Something Percy couldn't just grasp but knew he wanted to hold.

-{:oOo:}-

"Where's Leo" Jason asked looking around him. His lightning blue eyes meeting Annabeth's in question.

Piper shrugged nonchalantly "He said something about having snacks stashed somewhere and took off. Haven't seen him since halfway through second quarter".

"Half time will end soon." Annabeth pointed out while glancing at the doors.

"He's avoiding me" Calypso whispered, still looking pretty adorable. "He wouldn't talk to me during the game at all."

"I'm sure that's not the case." Hazel soothed protectively while sending Annabeth a suggestive look.

"Do you want me to look for him?" Annabeth caught on while seemingly offered generously. To put it in truth Annabeth was just itching to get out of the gym anyways. Not only did it smell like sweaty teenage boys and over microwaved popcorn but all during halftime cold blue eyes had stared almost longingly at her from the benches. No matter what Annabeth did Luke just kept on looking at her. Like she was the trophy of the game.

It was seriously creeping her out.

But than again her not so subtle screams for Percy were probably the cause for this.

"Sure" Piper nodded "That weasel better not be pranking anybody."

Annabeth chuckled while she headed for the bathrooms. Good place to start right? Maybe Leo just had a really bad case of the runs. Which was disgusting but believable seeing on how much popcorn he had eaten.

A few curves in the cold walled environment and bingo.

Leo was by the bathroom but not for the purposes Annabeth would have thought. He was pacing back and forth across the width of the hall. His casual humorous smile replaced with a worried nervous look.

"Leo?"

Leo nearly jumped three feet. He was definitely startled out of his thoughts.

"Annabeth! Hey- uh hi! what can I do you for?" his face materializing into his easy going stride. Settling his jumpy hand on the cream colored wall, Leo leaned leisurely while it looked like he couldn't decide if he should smirk mysteriously or smile welcomingly.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked letting the concern burn through her features. She put her hands on her hips and looked down on the guy as if he were a frog with its leg stuck in a snakes maw.

"Nothing! Why would something be wrong?" Leo's hand fidgeted. To cover up his hand darted into his pocket before he pulled out a few shiny screws, some blue coated wire and an old battery. Tinkering with them as if Annabeth wasn't there.

"Well for starters you've been missing the game and you were just pacing like an anxious father." Annabeth raised an unimpressed eyebrow. Shifting her weight to her other foot impatiently.

"Nothings wrong! I'm fine! I just like to pace!"

"You don't trust me, do you." Never would Annabeth even think that Leo didn't trust her. He did and she knew it. She was just using a bit of guilt psychology to get him to spit it out. Cruel, I know, but she was worried for her friend.

"Of course I trust you." Leo answered quickly, his expression souring into a guilty dog look.

"Well if you trust me than there shouldn't be a problem with you telling me what's wrong." Annabeth continued weeding it out of him.

Getting Leo to talk was almost a type of art form. You needed to prod him gently at first, then wiggle whatever you were getting at before finally trying to finally yank it out of him. It that way it was a lot like pulling literal weeds.

A defeated silence followed as Leo reviewed his choices. Annabeth, however, was fairly confident on what it was. And that he was in fact going to spill any second.

Leo's shoulders sunk a bit. "It's just Calypso." he muttered while stuffing the trinkets back into his baggy pockets.

 _Bingo._

Annabeth's eyes widened a smidget in mock surprise. "Why what's wrong with her? Didn't Piper do a good job?"

"Ya Piper did a great job." Leo grumbled. "Great great great."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's so much harder to just talk to her now." Leo shuffled his feet while talking lowly like he was hiding a government class secret "It's awkward and disheveled."

"Why? You guys should be getting along just the same." Annabeth crossed her arms.

"It was easier to talk to Calypso before Piper made her pretty." Leo looked up at Annabeth, his pupils hiding in his dark brown eyes.

"Are you saying Calypso wasn't pretty before?" Her voice darkened at the end. _Don't you dare say she was you dingbat._

"No No no no no no no no" Leo made rapid hand motions as he sliced the air. "She was pretty before just now…. now everyone else is noticing her. She's too pretty. I can't talk to pretty girls Annabeth!"

"Oh come on. You've flirted with all the cheerleaders."

"But this is different." Leo mumbled while shuffling his feet.

"Why?"

"Because… Because before she was at my level. The same height on the scale. Now she's rocketed up there." Leo sagged again while gesturing to the sky.

"A.k.a you feel like she's outta your league." Annabeth smirked.

"I don't like her! I swear!" Leo said so-believingly.

"I never said anything about you liking her." Annabeth pointed out. "Listen Leo, I don't care if you like Calypso or not. But right now she's sitting out there convinced that you are avoiding her."

"I am." he confessed

"Be a man! get out there and just talk to her like you normally do!" Annabeth tried the whole pep talk shebang.

"But I keep getting voice cracks and I forget what I'm about to say." Leo looked genuinely scared. Almost as if Calypso had turned into a tiger. Or a t-rex.

"Leo, out of the whole gang Calypso only ever talks to you without muttering or looking away, Pipers trying to bring her out of her shell and if you suddenly just stop talking to her what do you think Calypso would feel?"

"Probably rejected." he muttered.

"Than be MAN! Get in there and talk to her!" Annabeth urged shoving him down the hall.

"All right!" He squeaked.

-{:oOo:}-

"We're celebrating!" Piper explained as she dragged the group out into the parking lot. Percy followed, knowing fully what he was getting himself into.

Beside's, Rachel had gone to a friends house that night for a sleepover. Seeing as her friend was an ambassador's daughter who had a robust security system, Rachel assured him that she would be fine.

So Percy followed with Annabeth right beside him as they listened curiously to Piper talk about what they were going to do at her place.

"At this time of night the pool will definitely be empty-" Piper babbled on. Excitement brittling around her at every motion she made.

The night air was cool and clean in his lungs compared to the packed and sweaty gym. Darkness was layered thickly tonight, but the sharp white and yellow lights of buildings and cars made everything virtually visible. Annabeth looked especially angelic with the soft light glancing off her face and curls.

"Piper, we get it. We're coming." Annabeth chuckled. "Do I need to remind you what else you're going to do tonight?"

Piper's mouth was immediately sealed as a faint blush shone through her tan.

Percy looked at Annabeth curiously, who was grinning like she had just said the world's greatest joke.

Something was up.

He didn't know exactly what.

But judging by Piper's reaction, it was something personal.

Annabeth turned to meet his gaze. However, she was still trying to hide a triumphant smile.

"So how is this going to work? Who's coming in my car?" Jason asked as he pulled out his keys and let them jingle in the air.

"I KNOW!" Hazel bellowed with a wild gleam in her eyes. "I mean uh... I know who goes where…." she quietly finished as she shuffled her feet. Beside her Frank chuckled adoringly at his girlfriend.

Jason stopped and leaned against his lightning blue 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle while the gang made a natural semicircle around it.

"Piper and Jason go in Jason's car. I can drive Piper's car with the rest of us!"

Okay, something was definitely going down. The devilish smile curving Hazel's lips had a freaky resemblance to Annabeth's mischievous grin. They were trying to get Jason and Piper alone. And they weren't being subtle about it.

Jason wasn't complaining, but he had to clear his throat a few times and looked at something to the left to say "Ya, sure. I guess I'm fine with that."

Meanwhile, Piper was red head to toe while the golden locks and co coa haired girls were giving her coded messages through their suggestive eyes.

"I can take a person." Percy offered. "I didn't carpool with Jason."

It wasn't his car, obviously. Rachel had let him pick out of a selection of cars because her chauffeur had his night off.

He thought that they only had the hippie bus. Boy was he wrong.

"Just one person?" Leo snickered teasingly. "You didn't strike me as the smart car type of person Perce."

With a quick hand and an even quicker smirk, Percy grabbed a set of keys in his pocket and held it up before pressing the automatic start button.

A pitch black lamborghini with lightning blue rims roared to life a few cars down. It's headlights piercing the night with a bold beam of light.

"What!? Duuuude! You've been holdin out on me!" Leo squealed as he nearly pranced over to the vehicle with big dreamy eyes. "Papa needs to see this baby!"

"Ah ah! Don't scratch it! It's not mine. It's a friends."

"You think I'd scratch this majestic beast?" Leo said over his shoulder with Christmas morning sound in his voice.

"Classic Leo." Jason chortled while scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll bet five bucks that he'll be the one Percy's driving." Piper settled her nervous hands on her hips.

"Nope." Hazel muttered simply.

"Nope?" Calypso repeated.

"Percy's driving Annabeth." Hazel declared. "I'll drive the four of us in Pipers car."

… _.wut?_

It was another five minutes before everyone was settled.

Sure enough, Percy pulled out of the school lot with Annabeth in the passenger seat. Her legs crossed and her head tipped back comfortably into the leather head rest. A quiet song was turned down in the radio speakers and could only qualify as background music. The only conversation that had gone on was Annabeth explaining Pipers situation. After she explained where Leo was for half the game.

But after the entertained giggles had died, a soothing silence seeped in.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth turn her head slightly in his direction.

Then. "Hey Perce?"

 _Used to be 'Hey Seaweed Brain'._ Percy recalled sadly.

"Ya?"

"After the game, did Casey talk to you?" He could feel her soft grey eyes running over his face. Not with any contempt or accusations. But just with pure curiosity.

"Ya." Percy frowned bitterly.

She had walked down the hall, swinging her hips and biting her lip unconvincingly. The way Casey acted after that was just so... _Casey_.

If Percy wasn't a trained professional than maybe he wouldn't have been able to see that this girl was acting every move carefully. Trying to persuade him. Trying to lure him into her hooks.

"What did she say?" Annabeth's eyes then drifted back to the road that just kept going.

Percy's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "She was going on and on about how you keep bullying her and other shit like that."

His hands relaxed when she let a soft laugh hum through the car air. She was shaking her head slowly with a slight smile turning her lips.

She reacted like Percy had just told her about a small child who had a tantrum.

' _Oh well, kids will be kids.'_ he half expected her to say with another light chuckle.

Instead, Annabeth sighed with the bemused look on her face. "That girl is still as dramatic as ever."

"You're not offended that she's saying stuff like that?" Percy found himself looking at her angelic face through the dark atmosphere wonderingly.

Annabeth's eyes crinkled with a laugh again. "Ha, No. Her prides been hurt. She can say anything she likes but it won't give any leverage."

It took Percy a second to break down Annabeth's words in his mind.

"...you did something." he spoke slowly while glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

A smirk vaporized onto her face while she raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's to say I did?"

"What did you do?"

Annabeth was looking out the car window when he glanced at her again. "I crushed her in an facedown."

"Face down?" Percy furrowed his brows at this word. A facedown at headquarters was violent settlement between anyone on a team had a dispute.

Instead of separating the people who didn't get along, they put them together in a soundproof room until they sorted things out.

They usually started fighting. Until they realized that they needed to work together in order to get out.

"Ya." Annabeth stated simply. "She's always been a witch to me ever since Luke started dating her. I don't know why." She added in a few seconds later.

An incomplete silence.

"So, you stood up to her this time and now she's spreading rumors." he reviewed.

"Ya. Pretty much."

Percy nodded unconsciously and kept his eyes on the road. His foot twitched to hit the gas a bit harder but he resisted the temptation.

His mind started to wander when a tinge of curiousness gnawed at his mind.

"How-" he started but lost courage.

"How?"

"How did you find out Luke was cheating?" Percy kept his eyes level to the minivan in front of him with his voice soft. "I mean, you don't need to tell me, don't tell me if you don't want to." he added quickly.

Percy didn't see her clasp her hands or purse her lips before she said. "No, it's alright."

A heavy pause followed. Full with the uncertainty of what she was about to say.

"I think Luke and I started dating in our sophomore year. We'd been friends for a full year before that. I was childishly smitten over him." she paused to wet her lips. "I don't think I ever thought he was cheating. It was only last September when I came into school and he was sitting in the lobby making out with Casey... When he saw me all he did was smirk." she paused again, but not to moisten her lips.

She seemed to be thinking off into space. Remembering the exact moment she walked in. Pain and shock twisting on her face.

Percy never ever wanted to be the cause of her making such a face.

"Then he" she continued quietly "Took back the ring he gave me and walked away with his arm wrapped around Casey. That was it." Her eyes hit the floor in an almost ashamed manner. "I didn't go to school for a week after that. I thought… well I did… I did love him."

Percy felt strangely honored that she was sharing this with him.

He also felt like using a spoon to hunt than mount Luke's head on his wall.

But he mostly felt honored.

"I was just so stupid." she murmured.

Percy wheeled at her. "What?! Annabeth Chase you are not stupid!"

"I was." She breathed. "I never even saw it coming."

"So?! Birds don't see glass! It's not their fault they hit it!"

"There were signs. I connected them later. I was too ignorant to connect them before." Annabeth glowered at the glove box in a defeated way.

Percy would've hit the brakes if their wasn't a car directly behind him.

"This coming from the girl who is already done University. Who created a successful website and is crazy when it comes to chess." Percy cocked his eyebrows. "Ya, sure. That's stupid. Definitely a dumb dumb here." he added sarcastically.

Annabeth looked at him with eyes that melted his heart.

 _Stop getting into my heart Wise girl._

"I don't know what made you think you were the stupid one. The only stupid is how you thought you were stupid." Percy commented reassuringly.

Another silence swelled into the crannies of the car before Annabeth spoke.

"I feel stupid because I put myself in a position to be hurt and didn't expect it." her explanation was borderlining an excuse but Percy let it slide. Besides, she was Annabeth. She prided herself in spotting things people didn't see and putting together problems. Not seeing what Luke was doing behind her back must have shot her self esteem down a few notches.

 _He took a chunk out of her pride._ Percy figured while he gnawed the inside of his cheek.

"I felt so hurt after he left me." she muttered seemingly to herself.

"Know how that feels." Percy blurted out mellowly without thinking.

"You've been left by someone?" Annabeth's voice was tender yet her attention was immediately focused on him. Calculating his features and eyes while simultaneously noting the emotions flashing over his face down in her brain.

He hated when she did that.

She was able to read him like a book when she did that.

"Uh..Ya." He continued on autopilot.

Percy only took a glance at her eyes to know that she was just bubbling with questions. Although her features were carefully concealed, her eyes were searching his with looks in them that revealed every question she wanted to ask.

Maybe because she had just shared something personal to him that he felt obligated to tell her. Or maybe because it was about her.

"You see there was… this girl…" he started with half a grimace on his face.

"Another nasty ending relationship?" Annabeth guessed with her eyes still stuck on him.

Percy chortled with a snort. "No no no no. We were seven." he clarified while still amused.

"Oh."

"Anyways." he continued soberly. "She and I were good friends, like best friends. We did absolutely everything together. She also happened to be my only friend. You could say that I didn't entirely fit in in the world." he quickly cleared his throat as it dried. "At that time I didn't really have any family to rely on. Barely saw my parents because of work and I didn't have any siblings so in my world, it was only me and her."

Memories seemed to drift back to him now as the nostalgia grew. His voice seemed distant even to himself.

Maybe because he was wishing himself back there as hard as he could.

"Than one day she was gone. No warning. No letter or goodbye. She just disappeared. And I guess I blamed myself."

"I became this lonesome dark depressing kid who was totally committed to my studies. I thought I needed to become better because I let her disappear."

He broke the serious deep mood with a simple "But that's all in the past."

A settling quiet told Percy that Annabeth was thinking. Something that she did best. As the silence turned eerie panic and anxiety rose to form a bubble in his throat. If Annabeth had just pieced together exactly who the girl was then he was as good as dead.

She finally looked at him inquiringly. "That girl didn't even call you?"

Internally he sighed in relief and thanked whoever was up there.

"Nope. Nada."

"She sounds like an asshole."

He couldn't hold it in. He laughed loud and clear before biting down on his tongue to keep from giggling harder.

Annabeth insulting herself without knowing it was kind of hilarious.

"What?" Annabeth asked innocently.

-{:oOo:}-

"Pool party and that's final!" Piper growled determined while she dragged Percy into the pool room.

"But why?" he whined.

"Because you just won a game! It must be celebrated!" Piper answered for the millionth time.

"Come on Percy" Annabeth helped drag him in and gave him an innocent look "Could you just join for a bit?"

Percy pursed his lips and stole glances to the rest of the gang around the pool.

"Fine" he muttered. "But only because Annabeth asked nicely. Not because Piper was dragging me."

"Smoochie smoochie, Someone's gotta crush." Leo crooned

"Says the guy who was scared to talk to a certain someone." Percy chuckled with his signature mischievous smirk etched onto his face.

"Annabeth, you told him!" Leo gaped at her.

"Oh, I sang like a canary." She winked at Leo with a similar grin of evilness.

"Sang what?" Calypso looked up from the pool.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Leo panicked "CANNON BALL CONTEST!" he suddenly called out and stripped off his shirt. Catapulting into the air and cannon balled, splashing in the water.

Frank stripped off his shirt and plummeted into the pool creating a tidal wave and a roaring crash of water that echoed off the walls. Hazel following in her frilled black swimsuit barely making a splish. Piper stripped her shirt and shorts and dove in wearing a classic purple bikini and Percy had to back up to avoid being sprayed.

The wide tall bay windows that would usually be filled with sunshine were black from the night outside. Pipers complex's swimming pool was a luxury one. White cushioned deck chairs and glass side tables. The Sparkling tiled floor and sunroof were lavishly made. Seeing how late it was no one but them occupied the huge swimming pool which was a plus for sure.

And then Annabeth shrugged the shirt over her head. He'd seen Annabeth in a swimsuit before. No big deal.

But of course that was when they were kids.

Now, however, Annabeth looked _hot._

Something he'd never thought of a girl before.

He was an agent. Trained in every way to _not_ be a normal hormonal teenaged boy. He didn't have a messy room or play video games. He didn't party or flirt.

But noticing Annabeth like that? It made him blush darker than anytime before.

Holding his breath he tried to look away. Or at least look casual.

Her swimsuit hugged every curve, every angle of her athletic body. From top to bottom it was a dark shade of green with intricate designs on it. Carefully the blonde pulled the glistening shell necklace over her head and gently lay it on her shirt on the deck chair.

Annabeth didn't notice Percy's pumping heart as she let her curls loose and shook them out.

"Aren't you coming in?" she turned to ask with pink lips.

Percy just shook his head. His voice trapped in his closing throat.

He swallowed and wet his lips trying to hide the blush that had creeped down his neck.

 _What's wrong with me?_

With a dive she curved down and up in the water and surfaced next to Piper then sent a stream of water into the brunettes face.

"Aw ew Annie!" Piper squealed as she splashed some water at Annabeth. Frank and Hazel were talking near the edge of the pool and Jason and Leo were having a noodle fight. Calypso just seemed happy to dip her legs in the water while she read a book.

Turning on his heels, Percy turned and picked out a deck chair. He lay out content just to watch his friends.

His thoughts wandering back to when he had bought Fish. Part of him regretted being so impetuous. Raising a puppy is a big deal and he just dumped it on Annabeth with no thought. But than again she did seem to enjoy the company. And their was the fact that Fish was adorable.

Hopping out of the pool Annabeth took Percy's attention back. She wrung her curls out sprinkling sparkling droplets off her as she flipped her hair back into place.

Piper wolf whistled "Whoowe! Annie you hawttie!"

Percy wanted to disagree with Piper but couldn't. Maybe if he just ignored Annabeth...

Annabeth helped Piper out of the pool and whispered something in her ear. Their muttering voices didn't even cause an echo in the large white pool area. They nodded to each other firmly than stalked slyly over to Percy.

Without so much as a warning Piper latched onto his right arm and Annabeth his left with matching glints in their eyes. They dragged him off the comfortable warm deck chair towards the clear water of the rippling pool.

Honestly Percy wanted to go for a swim. He really did. In fact he loved swimming. But currently he had some serious bruises and a cut down his chest that made it look like an elephant with a switchblade had attacked him.

"Whoa." Percy groaned and leaned away from the pool.

The girls prevailed, pulling him harder towards the pool. The wet and the tile slipped and slid under them making Annabeth shake and wobble. With Percy tugging to get away would have made her fallen straight on her face. She shrieked and flailed but Percy twisted his arm free and steadied her with a firm arm around her waist.

Reflexes. He blamed it on Reflexes.

"You alright?" he breathed, his face achingly close to hers allowing him to absorb every detail of her face. Her wet swimsuit clad side pressed up against him and soaking his cotton shirt.

Annabeth's face glowed pink and she nodded slowly.

Percy felt Piper's hand lightly grab the hem of his shirt while Annabeth grabbed the other side of his shirt. She smirked while their eyes were still locked and rolled out of his grasp before both girls gave him a solid shove.

Gravity pushed him tumbling into the water while the girls held the shirt up. Submerged he left the cotton tee in the hands of the teens.

He could feel it jostle out of his pocket before he saw it. Twirling and sinking in the clear salt water pool. It glistened looking like it belonged in there. And to think that it's other half was only a few meters away perched on Annabeth's shirt.

Percy kicked and swam down following the trail of his half shell necklace. He grasped the black cord and shoved the thing back into the baggy inconvenient swim suit pockets.

Cautiously Percy swam to the opposite end of the pool (shallow end) and surfaced slowly so only his head was out of water.

Piper was grinning at him from the opposite end of the pool "See! that wasn't so bad!"

Wait. Where was Annabeth?

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" An unmistakeable voice shouted. There was a splash and fray of water flying everywhere.

When Percy got the water out of his eyes he saw Annabeth and Hazel merciless attacking Leo and Jason with noodles. They were overpowered and slowly fell back beside Percy which somehow made Percy a target of foamy slender sword hits. Frank came up from behind waving a wild blue noodle while passing one to Percy.

"You shall be defeated!" he cried.

"Never!" Hazel yelled while arming Piper with a noodle.

 _Four against three,_ Percy thought while he swung the noodle harder. _They are going down._

"Calypso! we need reinforcements!" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder just before a noodle hit her face.

Out of his peripheral vision Percy saw Calypso get up and book it, darting around the corner before another word could be said.

"Looks like you've been abandoned" Jason smirked distinctly at Piper.

"NEVER!" the loudest voice they had ever heard from Calypso echoed with the sound of splashing across the pool.

She cannonballed right into the middle of the brawl and within two seconds surfaced again armed with a water gun. She sprayed stinging squirts of water right into the eyes and noses of her enemies. Calypso's aime was on point!

"GAH MY EYES!" Leo squealed as he backed up.

Percy acted before he could think. He jammed his palm against the nozzle of the gun, gripped then twisted it and with a up hand blow knocked it out of Calypso's hand. The water gun missiled across the pool and landed with a sharp _splash_.

To Percy's shock Calypso looked at him through narrowed eyes. _This_ wasn't the Calypso he had seen of the past days. She looked totally out of her skin, like she was a different person.

She had a _Are you serious?_ Look on her face.

But It was a good different. Like she was finally comfortable with the gang.

The sounds of the fight died as the gang stood in the shallow water breathing heavily. Water dripping noisily back into the pool in fat drops. The pool noodles were floating away leisurely.

"Holy Shit" Annabeth's mouth was hanging open as she stood stock still in the shallow water. "Percy, what the hell happened to you?!"

 _Oopsie_

The rest of his friends shifted their eyes and followed Annabeth's gaze. They were all staring at him with a level of concern and misunderstanding. The water suddenly felt cold.

"Please don't tell me I did that with a noodle." Hazel whispered.

They warily and uneasily wavered in the water uncertain on what to do while looking between each other and his chest.

He was trapped. Ambushed in a circle of his own friends. A victim of questions because of the bruises discoloring his skin.

"Percy what happen?" Annabeth asked stepping closer while examining his chest.

"I uh- skateboard accident" he said with an easy smile "You know how the hills in this city are."

Leo's face darkened "Bro, those aren't skateboard bruises."

Percy turned to look at the Latino boy "They are!" he defied.

"No, I know punch marks when I see them" he dead panned in the most un-Leo-like way.

"And this!" Annabeth trailed her finger down the long cut embedded in his chest. The tender flesh still stung and Percy cringed back. He tried not to hiss by clenching his jaw.

"Like I said" he tried to keep his cool but seemed to be coming off as hostile "Skateboarding accident."

Annabeth's hand drew back and she looked up at him in horror "That's a knife cut."

"No it's not-"

"Percy! It's clean and straight not jagged! If it was a skateboarding accident it would have ripped your skin on something. It wouldn't be this clean cut." Annabeth broke in, her voice rising.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth demanded this time. Their friends now spectators between him and Annabeth.

"Alright, I ran into some thugs downtown late the other night-" he started

"You're lying" Annabeth broke in.

"How would you know if I lied or not?" he said, his voice feeling darker and his anger at her persistence rising.

"I know when you're lying" Annabeth spat back, her eyes aflame. "Has someone been hitting you?"

"No! For heaven sakes no!"

"Are you part of a gang?" Annabeth stepped closer, her face flushing and her wet golden locks dangling down her back.

"No!" his frustration being emphasized in his voice.

Annabeth double layered her hands in a slap motion over her mouth.

"Oh shit" she muttered, her eyes showing her that her brain was working a million miles a minute. "This has happened before. When we went jogging. You had a bruise right by your jaw."

"I told you! that's when I fell down the stairs!" Percy took a step closer to her, his brows furrowed angrily.

"SINCE WHEN DO STAIRS MAKE CIRCLE BRUISES THE SIZE OF A FIST ON A JAW!" Annabeth put two defiant hands on her hips "If you weren't such an arrogant prideful person, maybe you'd actually talk to us."

"Since when are you so nosy!" Percy shot back and crossed his arms over his chest. Not to hide but in a closed off angry way.

"Well at least I'm not scaring the crap out of my friends like a thug."

"Fine. So what if I'm not telling you? You don't have the right to know anyways."

"PERCY JACKSON WE'RE JUST WORRIED!"

"Well don't worry I can bloody take care of myself!" Percy scowled at her.

Without another word and without listening to any other word Percy tromped through the water and pushed passed Hazel. He got out of the pool, collected his shirt and went through the doors.

The droplets on his skin would've become steam if it were a cartoon.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Nosebleed (nearly all of you got it)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Who interrupted Janus from making Annabeth choose in Battle of the Labyrinth?**


	21. Chapter 21

**As promised, chapter 21 one week early. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21: So that's what happened

* * *

Percy scanned the rows of books blandly. He tried to look at least interested while at the library. Why Rachel needed to go to the library? Well a school project. So naturally Percy got dragged along too. It was his job.

He sent a discreet look back at Rachel perched at a table while several books lay open in front of her. She insisted on having her space. The morning after Rachel's drugged out kiss, Rachel had crawled down the stairs sheepishly. She had remembered everything making an awkward between them. That morning had consisted of a lot of quick glances, mumbles and then eventually a vase being chucked at Percy's head. Now Percy couldn't come within a three meter radius without being shot a warning look.

He went back to scanning the cheap wooden shelves looking at book after book. His eyes tired from staying up all night while his arms felt like concrete hanging down from his shoulders. Truthfully he couldn't sleep. The words that he spat at Annabeth haunting his head. He called her nosy. The way he said it made him want to bang his head against a wall and scream. She didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve any of that. Why had he been such an idiot?

All that night Percy had brainstormed on any reason, any reason at all on to tell Annabeth about her past, about him and her. Nothing came though. He threw the notebook against the wall and tried to sleep. But sleep dwindled from him. Almost as if sleep evaded him just to let him be tortured in his reality.

Now he was looking at row after row of books. Trying to forget that he had made a sticky mess that would probably hang over his head for the rest of his life after he left.

 _After he left._

Such a weird concept to think. After Rachel was safe Percy would be gone. He'd have to leave his friends, and now what he considered a home without an explanation. Why had he let those wonderful idiots into his life?

Science fiction, Fiction, biographies all passed. He scanned again on the next level.

Chase.

Printed neatly on the bottom of a book were the words 'by Athena Chase' in gold lettering.

Chase? Percy pulled out the book and examined the bland blue color. A book about the complexity of cells in the human brain or something. But Chase? Any relation to Annabeth?

Eagerly Percy tore through to the back of the book looking straight at the Author's mini writer's biography. He skipped the paragraph and let his eyes bore into the picture at Athena chase.

Soft brown hair inlaid with curls, a sloped nose, tan skin, Thick full lips. All the features resembling Annabeth's, but the big giveaway was the eyes. Athena Chase's eyes were stormy grey piercing the page but soft and docile at the same time.

This had to be Annabeth's mother. The likeliness was jaw dropping. His pulse quickened and his mind got jittery. Slowly, his sagging shoulders perked up while the sleepiness was replaced with eagerness. He needed to examine this.

As Casually as he could, Percy walked through the library and took a seat at one of the computers.

He opened Google and typed in: Athena Chase.

After a few false leads he found a sparse Wikipedia page.

 _Athena Chase: Scientist, author and Former Brain Surgeon_

Percy ripped through the page with curious eyes. This had to be Annabeth's mom. He read the brief summary of her life hopefully.

 _Athena Elizabeth Wilson was born and raised in Chicago Illinois. She grew up with her parents who were both doctors. Athena excelled at school and quickly became a Surgeon to fulfill her parents wishes._

His eyes read hungrily gnawing off the important lines and storing them in his brain.

 _Athena was married to Fredrick Chase near the end of her medical training. The marriage suddenly broken when Athena found Frederick cheating. She quit her job as a esteemed and famous brain surgeon then started pursuing her less successful career as a Scientist. Athena (Keeping her name Chase) gave birth to one daughter, (father unknown) and named her Annabeth Marie Wilson._

Percy stopped short. He stared at the name in deep contemplation. _Wilson?_

But back on the island Annabeth had said her last name was Chase. Annabeth knew her last name.

 _That's when Athena began her illegal work with Ronald Ginls. She conducted many experiments in the basement of a apartment complex without consent of the land lord. Ronald Ginls was found and shot dead but Athena fled with her daughter Annabeth. They hid in Indonesia for nearly a year before both mother and daughter were killed in their home by an drunken fisherman_

Percy stared at the screen blankly. This couldn't be right. Annabeth is alive.

 _No Annabeth Chase is alive, in the records Annabeth Wilson is dead._

Percy's mind started going a million miles a minute.

What if Athena went back and hacked into the system? If she accessed the online copy of Annabeth's birth certificate than alterations might have happened. She could have easily changed Annabeth's last name and switched out her fingerprints with false ones. So when Annabeth appeared on Fredricks door he probably brought her in to find out who she was. Annabeth popped up in the system as an unregistered child. But why would Athena do that?

 _Probably to protect Annabeth_ Percy figured out slowly. _A drunken fisherman didn't kill her. Athena knew what was coming and did what she had to in order to save Annabeth._ So Athena changed Annabeth's name and identity, she probably found a way to fake Annabeth's death too so whoever was chasing them would never get Annabeth. Or would at least give up on chasing Annabeth.

 _But how had Annabeth been transported to the Chase house?_

 _who actually murdered Athena Chase?_

 _And what was this 'illegal work she was doing?'_

Percy rubbed his chin in thought as he stared wonderingly at the screen.

This Ronald Ginls guy deserved a closer look. Percy typed in his name slowly.

Ronald Ginls had little to no information on him. He had an obituary written about him but only had some sappy lines about resting in peace. But other than that all it stated was he was a scientist interested in the effects chemicals had on the human body.

Ronald….. _Ron._

 _This was the guy Annabeth talked about so often._ Percy realized with horror. _He was dead before they even reached the islands and Annabeth didn't even know about it. She can never find out._ He decided quietly. _If she remembers her past and finds out her mom and Ron are dead it will crush her._

Inquisitively Percy scoured the internet. But the internet gave him limited amount of information. None of it ever mentioned Ron and Athena's work together and what they were doing that was illegal.

"You done Percy?" Rachel came up beside him and peered over his shoulder.

Percy closed all the tabs shakily.

"Ya I'm done, are you?" he asked quickly.

Rachel rolled her eyes "Of course I'm done."

"Good, let's get going."

Percy checked out Athena Chase's book. It might hold something. A secret maybe on what exactly she was doing when she has to flee. Maybe even how Annabeth lost her memory.

That night Percy pulled out the notebook from in between the mattresses. He smoothed down the wrinkled page and uncapped the blue pen.

Going under the category 'Reason not to tell Annabeth' he gently wrote an aching number

4\. Annabeth's mother and loved father figure 'Ron' are dead. If I tell her and she remembers she'll want to know where they are. She's better off not knowing

Percy put away the notepad and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Annabeth could never find out. Should never find out.

-{:oOo:}-

"I need to Piper! I was an idiot!" Annabeth ranted while lying on the couch.

Piper looked unamused being interrupted from her magazine while she slouched in one of the bean bag chairs.

Fish was curled up under the coffee table while she looked on with big puppy eyes at the two teenage girls.

"I mean, I was just worried and then BOOM I started yelling!" Annabeth continued and rolled onto her back.

"Was what I said justified? Did I over react?"

Fish seemed to sense her distress so she bounded up onto the couch and licked Annabeth's hand.

"What's Fish doing here?" Piper raised an eyebrow while ignoring Annabeth complaints.

"My family should be getting back right about now soo…" Annabeth trailed.

"So you came to my place just to hide from them?" Piper flipped the page in her magazine.

Annabeth groaned "No! I came because I don't know what to do with Percy! What if i just totally wrecked our friendship, what if he doesn't accept my apology."

Piper rolled her eyes "You're just drama queening."

"Excuse me?!"

"Listen, if you're actually Percy's friend than you'd be talking to him right now because all you would want is for him to know that you're sorry. You wouldn't care about his reaction to your apology."

"But-"

"No buts Annie! Friends say sorry and stand by eachother. That's how it works."

Piper stared Annabeth down intently. Not angrily, not glaringly but dominatingly. Piper knew she was right.

Her eyes were more of a purple blue today with hints of gold and amber stuck in between while her hair was up in a ponytail braid.

"Unless." Piper whispered.

Piper's eyes widened and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Omigosh Annie! You like Percy!"

"What!?" Annabeth hissed.

"You care about what Percy thinks of you! You care enough about him that a little apology isn't little to you anymore! It's a big deal because you really want him to know that you're sorry but you're also worried about him!"

"What?... Piper you're not making any sense" Annabeth wrote off. Her cheeks inflamed and her heart pumping.

Casually Piper flipped the page of her magazine "Say what you want, but your crush will only grow deeper."

"I do not-"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I kissed Jason" Piper smirked, her eyes dancing.

Dang Piper was sly. Changing topics into something she knew Annabeth wanted to sink her fangs into so Annabeth wouldn't have the last word in the argument.

Annabeth shot up suddenly "You did?!" Taking the bait eagerly.

"hmmm mmmh" Piper looked at her coyly trying not to smile even though it was already written on her face.

"And!?" Annabeth pressed.

A huge smile spread over Piper's face "He asked me out after that."

"Details. Now" she demanded.

"Well it was right after you and Percy had that argument. Hazel and Frank went off on a date and Leo drove Calypso home so it was just me and Jason in here."

Annabeth nodded to show that she was following

"And so he was just about to leave when I just leaned in and kissed him." Piper melted in her beanbag while her face burned "Dear Venus, it was everything I dreamed. Anyways after that he confessed that he was waiting for me to make the first move because he didn't want me to think that he liked me because my dad is famous. Then he kissed me and-"

"- whoa, I get the image. Making out half the night, got it" Annabeth closed her eyes.

"So, he's officially my boyfriend" Piper finished a little giddily.

"It's about time." Annabeth pointed out. Piper just rolled her eyes as she bit her lip.

Silence followed as Piper continued to flip through the magazine. Annabeth stroked Fish's fur thoughtfully.

Her mind returning to the matter with Percy. She tapped an anxious beat out on the sofa. Well Percy did only live two blocks away. Should she drop him a visit?

The minutes ticked by as Annabeth's agitation built up.

Finally she hopped off the sofa

"Fish stay" she ordered the puppy bouncing around her feet.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked while tossing the magazine onto the table.

"To apologize." Annabeth stated automatically. "Its really not that late, He still should be up."

"Well if he isn't up he'll get up because you look hot." Piper smirked.

Annabeth waved Piper off with a sarcastic eyeroll. The only thing that had changed was the season. Since it was getting hotter Annabeth was wearing a pair of sneakers and a t-shirt plus some shorts effectively showing off her tan athletic legs and collar bone.

Slipping on a light hoodie and leaving it unzipped she waved to Piper and pressed the elevator button.

"This should be quick, keep an eye on Fish for me." Annabeth commented.

She was confused when the elevator opened full of people.

"Anna! Whaddup!" Leo passed her "Oh, and whiddle Fishy wishy is here too!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Leo. Hazel and Frank had already taken to the couch and fought over the remote like lovebirds.

She waited till Jason and Calypso hopped off then she strode in and pressed ground floor.

Jason held the vator door open.

"Where'ya going?" the smile taking over his face suggested that he was thrilled to be in his girlfriend's apartment.

"To apologize to Percy" Annabeth muttered.

Jason's smile disappeared "What? at this time of night? Are you walking?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you."

Typical Jason. A born gentleman.

"No Jason, I have to talk to Percy alone."

"But Annabeth! Downtown at this hour?" Jason's electric blue eyes were searching her eyes.

"I'll be fine. It's only two blocks." She insisted.

"Well alright." He broke in. "But only because you say so."

Jason released his arm from the elevator and the doors slid shut.

Annabeth was thankful she brought a hoodie. It was chilly enough she liked to have her arms covered but warm enough that she wasn't cold.

As she passed under each streetlight she watched her shadow grow, shrink and curve around her. The dark starless sky was a dank sea of cloudless night.

She walked slowly down the sidewalk watching as she passed the cracks and reciting what she was going to say to Percy.

The Winaro building was in sight, just a bit farther up. As she got closer dread filled Annabeth's empty stomach.

What if Percy wouldn't listen to her? What if she had really hurt him?

Wait.

What was she thinking? Percy was the one who had all the freaky bruises and that cut...

She stopped and stared accusingly at the building. Should she just turn back?

"Aren't you a pretty thing" a voice slurred down her neck making her hair bristle.

Annabeth spun around on her heels.

A hand grabbed the front of her shirt and reeled her in like a prize in a claw machine.

 ***WARNING: Intense suggestive theme. Assault Suggested. Please Refrain from reading if sensitive to this topic.***

Four men looked down at her all grinning sickly. They varied from tobacco stained teeth to different lengths of upheaval hair. Two of them had beer bellies and nearly all of them had greasy stains on their various shirts. They were probably buddies. In their mid 30's perhaps.

Annabeth grit her teeth and punched the man in the stomach.

"Let me go." she demanded angrily twisting in his hold.

A fitter guy smirked at her and grabbed her neck roughly.

"She's got spunk." he grinned. Either they were drunk or close to it. Annabeth could tell from the piercing stench of alcohol rolling out of their mouths like sulphurous clouds that made her nose burn. She choked, her throat gagged and wheezed just barely being able to get enough air. The pain snaked around her neck as his hand bruised and pinched her skin.

Eyes swimming, her vision blurred out of focus and mushed everything together.

"Stop." she wheezed barely loud enough to hear. Desperately she pinched and grabbed at the hand, but her efforts were fruitless.

She felt herself be pushed and dragged. Hands skirted under her shirt touching her hips and sides. The anger built up in her stomach as she felt the unwelcome fingers.

With doubled the effort, she kicked hard in any directed and clawed at the hand on her throat.

The hands fell away but only to slap her across the face stingingly. She hit the ground hard and dazed, breathing heavily while trying to regain her bearings.

Before she could scream the hands were back around her neck, and tickling her at her legs and thighs.

Where was her hoodie? Her bare arms slapped and punched anywhere but the hands tightened around her neck even more like a threatening noose.

Fear tugged and skittered around her stomach, replacing the anger slowly and desperately as she sunk into panic. Her head woozy and unclear from the lack of oxygen. Another hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

She felt her shirt be jerked and a resounding _rip_ met her ears.

Cold air blended with hot breathes flooded her exposed stomach along with more sweaty palms going higher and groping more. Her head wrenched as her hair was yanked free from the ponytail and was stroked and played with. Cruel hands skirted under and squeezed her butt then tried to go under the shorts.

Annabeth thrashed and as punishment, the choking hands tightened again cutting off air while the hands kept running over her body. Rough hands tugged at her shorts but Annabeth bucked and kicked. Dry lips traced and sucked down her collarbone making bile boil in her stomach as they sucked her skin hungrily. Hot tears leaked from her eyes that stared into the fuzzy darkness.

It was dark, why was it so dark?

More paralyzing terror iced her veins as the beltline slipped over her hips and down a few inches exposing more skin. In a sudden movement her shorts were at her ankles.

Clawing and kicking Annabeth tried again to free herself. A tingling pain induced slap crossed her cheek again leaving it hot and red followed by an unexpected punch to the gut winding her further to the point of blacking out. The lips viciously licked and sucked down near the top of her breasts before shoving their way up. A darker shadow fell over her eyes as the owner of the lips bent down and violently forced his mouth onto hers moving with lust. The rancid taste of alcohol and saliva was administered as he forced his writhing tongue into her mouth. She tried to bite him but the hands were quicker and tensed around her neck forcing her to sit still. His teeth nipped icily at her lips.

 _Stop._ She shrieked in her mind. _Stop touching me, Stop!._

The fear was unbearable. It crawled on her skin like the hairy legs of a million spiders. Oddly shame was present too. Ashamed that this was happening to her. That somehow she did something to deserve this.

But yet the hands continued rubbing against her skin as they feasted their darkened eyes on her near exposed body.

She couldn't scream, couldn't see, couldn't move. All she could do was feel and hear. Feel the cold air on her stomach and shoulders, feel the grimy hands touching her skin, feel the fear that layered like solid anvils in her heart. Hear the eager pants and chuckles of her attackers and the tinkling sound of belt buckles being undone.

* * *

 **Ohhh, a cliffhanger.**

 **If you want an explanation on why I wrote this chapter, than please look below.**

 **Other than that, SHOUT OUTS!**

 **CursedLove7: Thank you for giving me the best PM ever. Seriously that was awesome. Thank you sooo much :).**

 **Annabeth and Percy Jackson: This has been LONG overdue. Your reviews are always well thought out and you show that you've paid attention to every detail. Not to mention that you've been reviewing from the VERY BEGINNING! Honestly, you rock and I love to read your reviews every time.**

 **UnicorndaTurd: Your response to my response in my chapter was hilarious. I could imagine you just randomly jumping in a park, or street or even a walmart.**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Hera (geez I need to find harder questions.)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In 'The titans Curse'. Luke tricks Annabeth into holding the sky. How?**

 **(pssst. Hey you. How much percabeth do you want in the next chapter? please tell me. I can add more maybe... but you need to tell me how much)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **I should probably explain this situation. I guess I was compelled to write this scene in a very intense and morbidly detailed way. Partially because that is what it is. Rape is a horrendous and soul shattering thing.**

 **I've seen so many videos on feeds about victims finally opening up and how broken they felt.**

 **But it wasn't only the videos that inspired me to write this.**

 **Roughly 6 months ago I was up really late (reading fanfiction :P). It was 2 a.m and everyone was asleep except for me. Suddenly the doorbell started ringing like crazy while someone was simultaneously knocking.**

 **Now, my room is closest to the front door. And when I heard this, you better belief I almost shat myself. Who else would be at the door at 2 a.m except some psycho killer?**

 **Suddenly the ringing and knocking stopped, and it sounded like someone had collapsed against the door. She started sobbing into the door.**

 **That's what I remember the most. The girl on our front door sobs because they sounded so desperate and scared.**

 **That's when I was finally able to kick my ass out of my bed and get to the door. By the time I looked out, she wasn't there. She had run down the street because she saw a car. She got picked up by an ambulance and a cop.**

 **Later we learned that this young girl had been beaten and raped and had rung the doorbells on my entire street, but no one had woken up.**

 **I really regret not going to the door faster.**

 **I thought that I might be able to illustrate the horrendous feelings victims get into this story. So I picked a character and rolled with it.**


	22. Chapter 22

Heads up, huge Authors Note at the end.

* * *

Chapter 22: A broken promise

* * *

Percy had been waiting for Annabeth for fifteen minutes before he figured something was up.

Piper had phoned in to tell him that she was on her way so Percy had slid on his sneakers and waited at the steps of the building.

He couldn't let Annabeth know in which part of the building he lived. With that knowledge she would've probably flipped.

So he waited.

And waited.

But just like that day on the beach so many years ago, she was a no show.

Finally Percy stood up and cracked his neck. Shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket he seemingly carelessly strolled down the rest of the steps. She was walking too slow, he was just going to have to meet her halfway.

Relaxed he quietly walked down the dark lustless street. Barely any pedestrians we're out. Some cars were passing, their bright piercing headlights needling through streets, but fewer than before. Yawning with the back of his knuckles to his mouth, he stared boredly at the gum spotted pavement underneath him. Mindlessly wondering who paved this sidewalk and what it was like with that kind of job.

As he made his way steadily down the street, with no sign of Annabeth, his sharp trained ears picked out a sound.

A noise out of place. Irregular and weird. It didn't flow with the city. Not the hum of electricity or the purring of cars. This sounded like harsh breaths, and struggles. The sound of a struggle of a person being mugged... or killed. Percy couldn't decide on which.

Strolling down the streets it didn't become louder but more distinct. Curiously Percy peered into the alley he was passing and stopped cold as his heart dropped onto the sidewalk and shattered like ice.

Through the shadowy darkness of the alley, four foul breath men were toying with a young girl. One had his filthy hand around her delicate neck and stroked her bouncy curls while he sucked near her collar. The others splayed out around touching her thighs and stomach going up the rib cage. Her shirt was ripped open and tattered allowing visual of her upper body. A guy had her hands pinned above her head. The girl kicked earning her another slap to the cheek. A chorus of laughs followed as they watched her squirm. The guy holding her neck used his other hand to trace her collarbone then dip low. Ginger head guy tugged at her underwear hungerily, with a glint in his eyes that seemed to light the darkness coldly. Harshly.

A guy with greasy long hair undid his belt.

She was struggling mightily, she hadn't given up yet. Not yet.

Golden curls, open silent lips screaming nothing from fear and anger, the way she was still fighting. This was Annabeth.

His Annabeth.

With a rough tug, his gut twisted and jolted violently as it registered.

Percy saw red. Crimson violent red that stuck to the walls and haunted people's dreams. That dripped maniacally and stroked the danger of death.

He didn't remember smashing the first guy's head into the ground with his heel. He didn't remember kicking and punching the throat choker in the neck till he passed out.

He didn't remember grabbing the third guy and throwing him against the wall then delivering a powerful blow to the gut. He was a well oiled machine fueled by anger.

Hit, dodge, attack, knockout. Anger bellowed in his gut like broken glass cheering him on. If they moved again they were only asking for more.

The last guy scrambled back with dead fear flitting around his eyes. He was a cornered animal. A bastard meeting his doom.

"No." he rasped as Percy walked toward him coolly. "No, we- we were only playing around. She- The girl was the one who-"

Instant black eye and a broken nose that spewed blood as quickly as Percy had struck.

Percy clasped his vibrating hand around the guy's thick neck and brought him up to eye level so he could witness the utter rage dancing in his emerald eyes.

So he could see that he meant business and that getting away with a few scrapes wasn't an option.

The message in his eyes was clear; he was going to make him feel fear. He was going to make him experience pain like he had never felt before.

"Blame this on her." He growled so lowly that an Alpha wolf would submit. "And I have no problem in sending you to your grave."

"But she-"

 _Crack_.

His broken arm was useless against his side, as it was out of its socket.

"ALRIGHT!" The man shrieked. "STOP PLEASE STOP. I'M SORRY." tears ran down his face as he screamed, half from agony and half from fear. "Just let me live." he cried. "I promise I won't do it again."

Percy grit his teeth and rammed him into the rough brick wall brutally.

The man's clawed at his hand and gurgled pleas through his restricted windpipe. His thumping heart beat pulsing in the palm of Percy's hand through that turkey neck of his.

"Your Pathetic." Percy hissed through a tense jaw.

The guys eyes rolled to the back of his head and Percy let him slump to the ground.

Letting go of his breath harshly, he wiped his nose. The unconscious bodies littered around him like trash. His heartbeat pounded in his head. Thrumming again and again in his ears like a roar that slowly dulled.

These cowards were nothing. Nothing but shit.

Quickly, he turned to Annabeth and knelt down beside her.

Whimpering pathetically Annabeth scrambled away with fear in her cloudy eyes. Half conscious and petrified she tried to kick at him while pulling up her shorts. Her beautiful golden curls were mussed up, her blue tee torn raggedly up the side revealing her stomach and her bra. Printed on her neck like a brand was a red bruising handprint. And hickeys.

Percy boiled at the thought of them marking her like this.

She choked and wheezed, mewling like a baby. She tried to get up but stumbled still light headed from the lack of oxygen

"Annabeth it's me." Percy whispered while he crouched beside her and tucked her hair behind her ear. His hand hovered comfortingly next to her cheek as he felt the anger give way to an indescribable feeling suffocating his heart.

He had failed her yet again. He should have been there from the start to protect her.

Seeing her like this made him want to cry.

"Percy?" she sounded weak and scared. Her skin shivered bumpily.

Something quivered and shattered inside him. His Annabeth had just been tossed around like a rag doll. No one could do that to her. Not her.

"I'm here, it's alright. I'm here" he soothed sliding his arm protectively around her waist while praying that his voice wouldn't crack.

She curled into his arms a mess. Not crying, but shivering and cuddling into him. The blank look of despair and shock still vibrating in her now dull eyes.

"Annabeth, we need to get you back to Pipers place."

She nodded stiffly and sniffed while shakily getting up and leaning heavily on the wall. In her eyes were unshed tears and her shirt fluttering in the tattered mess it was.

"Here" Percy murmured as he peeled off his hoodie and helped her slip it on.

"My hoodie" her hoarse voice cracked.

Percy scanned the area briefly. A dusty hoodie was under one of the unconscious men absorbing the blood spouting from his broken nose.

"You can keep mine" Percy promised as he picked her up bridal style, hugging her close to his chest.

"I- I can walk." she murmured quietly, her eyes still so full of uncertainty and fear it made him want to go back and beat the life out of them. Beat them until they met the devil.

"No, I'm not letting you go" he insisted holding her tighter to him.

The adrenaline still active in his system made her feel lighter. Like she was air that was going to float away. That only made Percy more conscious on how easily those men were just treating her.

What they did to her? He didn't want to think about it. It only made him angry, white hot angry. Annabeth needed him, he needed to keep calm.

Quickly Percy carried her down the street that never seemed to end. All the while Annabeth quietly hugged him and buried her face into his shirt as he tried to comfort her. But it seemed like they had already broken her. Taking away his Annabeth. The dead faraway look in her eyes was burned in his memory. Making the guilt stab him every time she looked at him in that hollow way.

The moment he got into the light elevator Percy jammed shoulder into the talk dial button. He listened anxiously as it wrung slow and monotonically.

"Heellooo?" Piper's chirpy voice came on. There was music in the background and other people talking. It sounded so cheerful in there.

If only Annabeth had stayed. She would've been up in that apartment. Playing games and talking to her friends.

If only.

"Piper, It's me Percy! let me up. Something-" he was cut off before he could explain. The urgency in his voice wasn't even registered by the daughter of the famous actor.

"Oh Percy! Is Annabeth with you too?"

"ya but-"

"Alright you can come right up."

There was a short ding and the elevator started moving. Piper had hung up.

"Percy" Annabeth shifted in his arms and wiped her eyes as she started to come out of her haze. "I'm sorry for the other day I-" her voice was thick yet fragile. Like a glass vase full of water.

"Annabeth-" Percy breathed hoarsely while feeling his own emotions start to catch up with him. "Don't you dare apologize for anything!" He looked down at her seriously and squeezed her closer "If anyone's at fault it's me" his eyes watered as he tried to keep his brave face on.

Annabeth was quiet for a few minutes as silence iced over. Percy was fighting his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not now.

Silence stayed like the plague. Percy couldn't seem to find anything to say to convey his guilt and feelings at that moment.

"They were going to-" Annabeth whispered.

"What?" Percy asked softly as he gained eye contact with her.

"They were going to rape me. And they kept touching me no matter what. But I couldn't see or scream. I couldn't do anything. I was… I thought..." new tears sprouted from her eyes as her broken voice stopped. Breathing heavily and noisily she suppressed the tears and cozied her head against against his tee clad chest with a pained expression on her face.

"It's okay to cry" Percy whispered to her, trying to soothe her.

"But I never cry" she sobbed "I never cry."

Then she cried. Right into Percy's chest. Talking in fractured whispers and hiccuping uncontrollably.

Annabeth was scared and he could feel it. Feel it rolling off her like waves. It made him feel so helpless while he just held her and watched her cry.

By the time the elevator doors had opened she had subdued her sobbing a bit but Percy wanted her to let it all out. After all that, she was still trying to stay strong.

He stood framed in the elevator, still holding her like a bride while she cried. The movement in the room stopped. The gang stared in shock at the duo in the elevator. The music was turned off and a bowl full of popcorn shattered against the floor breaking the silence.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods. What happened?" Piper's yelled as she bolted over to the elevator frantically.

"Call the Police" his seriously calm voice surprised himself.

Piper was buzzing around him like a bee while the rest of the gang stood in shock from around the room. Like a volcano they erupted all asking questions at the same time and jumping about the room getting pillows and blankets.

Carrying Annabeth over to the couch Piper insisted on hugging her while he lay her down. She stroked Annabeth's hair as the blonde continued to cry. Percy got up to leave but she clutched to his shirt none the less.

"Don't leave" she pleaded, her eyes watering more if possible.

"I won't" he promised while smoothing her hair back. "Has someone called the police yet?" Percy directed his attention to the people around them.

"Yep" Jason waved his phone about "Percy, what happened?,"

"Just tell them assault beside the Rhubarb Restaurant," Percy informed while sitting beside the sofa and keeping a hold on Annabeth's hand.

Piper's jaw hit the floor "You mean?! You mean...?! Like?!-"

"No, not completely." Percy interjected calming Piper down a tad.

Piper went into a mother hen mode keeping Annabeth close to her and practically hissing if anyone else besides Hazel dared come near. She knew Annabeth like the back of her hand so Percy trusted she knew what she was doing.

"Annabeth what happened?" Hazel asked gently needing more details to give the police pestering Jason on the phone.

"Four of them" she croaked, her voice shattered "they choked me, they wouldn't stop touching me. I couldn't breath. They were going to-"

"That's enough info." Percy broke in, unable to handle how distressed Annabeth looked. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. The swirling shards of emotions in him tornadoed in a vortex of anxiousness, distress and guilt.

Frank muttered a few "I'm gonna kill them" with an angry look on his face, which said a lot about his mood seeing as Frank would never harm a butterfly. Leo and Calypso were in there own clump in the kitchen letting the others handle this sort of situation.

Percy stayed by Annabeth the whole time. The police came. They questioned and checked on Annabeth. After they announced that Annabeth was fine and the drunks were caught they suggested that she be taken home right away. Then they went into safety details and what you should do if you're ever caught in that type of situation ever again.

Annabeth shuddered and kept herself firmly in Piper's hold.

"but we need one more detail" the kind eye'd police officer flipped through his notepad.

His eyes flicked from one teen to the other questioningly.

"The suspects were found in varying conditions including major head trauma, several broken ribs and bones, and one suspect even had a fractured neck. Anyone know anything about that?"

A deadweight silence layered the tense air toxically.

Annabeth shifted on the sofa as her brows pinched together "I thought I heard something weird. But the only other person with me was…" Annabeth's eyes settled on Percy's as she looked at him calculatingly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Percy sighed solemnly "I did that" he confessed. "I saw them on Annabeth and just lost it."

"Right, know any martial arts kid?" the police officer asked as he clicked his pen and wrote a few things down.

"Black belt" was all Percy said trying to evade the quiet curious stares he was getting from his friends.

"Right" the officer snapped his notebook shut crisply. "Does Miss Chase here need a ride back to her house?"

Annabeth shrunk. Percy could almost read her thoughts.

Being alone with a strange man when he drove her back after that little adventure? He didn't think so.

"I'll drive her" Percy offered as he watched Annabeth sigh in relief. Piper opened and closed her mouth as her own offer died in her throat.

The officer nodded approvingly.

During the whole car ride Annabeth stayed silent in her seat as she quietly stroked Fish's fur. She had the same lost look in her eyes as when he had been carrying her up to Piper's apartment. The look that made him feel helpless and horrible.

The cold white street lights washed over the car in rhythmic waves as they passed under them. Occasionally flashing over Annabeth's face making her look ten times paler. Her messy golden curls were haloed around her head and Percy caught her shivering once or twice.

By the time they got to her house she had gained some color but seemed shaky still.

"Do you want me to walk you inside?" Percy offered gently.

Annabeth pursed her lips while her eyes blinked from window to window in her house.

"They're not home yet" she croaked.

"Who?"

"My family, they're probably at a hotel right now."

"Oh." he answered intelligently.

Annabeth took a deep breath and clutched Fish's leash firmly. She popped open the car door and gingerly stepped out into the mid spring night. Repeating her actions, Percy followed and strode up beside her but she stopped short with indecision in her eyes.

"I'm going to sleep in my lair." she spoke slowly as she walked onto the grass.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to sleep in a dark empty house."

She with great effort she lifted the window and crawled into the slide before disappearing down the hole.

A desperate fearful shriek turned Percy's veins to ice. Like lightning he scrambled under the window and shot down the ominous dark slide. He plowed into the ball pit and just about collided with Annabeth.

"What?! What is it?!" Percy scanned the area for the source of her scream.

Shiveringly, Annabeth crawled to Percy's chest and clutched his shirt. The darkness was deep and vacant like the scenes in horror movies. He could hear Fish moving in the ball pit as he tugged against the leash.

"I keep seeing things" Annabeth's broken whisper was pressed against his beating chest "I keep seeing so many horrible things". She trembled again and whined in terror.

Percy sighed to himself. The nightmare for him had ended. Annabeth was safe. But for Annabeth the nightmare was just being prolonged in her mind. She was still living it.

With gentle arms he encased her in a reassuring hug and pressed his cheek to the top of head.

"I'll protect you" he promised like all those years ago in the ocean. "I'll always protect you Annabeth" he whispered again sincerely, this time adding a kiss to her hair.

Annabeth relaxed in his hold and breathed deeply into his shirt contributing to the warmth that they were sharing.

His hands brushed through her silky curls comfortingly.

Guiding her through the darkness, Percy found the couch and managed to turn on the side table light that chased the darkness into the corners of her lair.

"Percy?"

Percy looked over to the figure on the couch with loyal eyes "Ya?"

"Could- could you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" Annabeth asked hesitantly while her sparkling grey eyes held uncertainty.

Percy smiled softly at her and slipped in on the couch, allowing her to rest up against him. He assumed their original position with his arms embracing her protectively.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed softly while Percy played with her hair.

The small table light left the shadows frozen in the cracks and grooves of the room. Annabeth's chest rose and fell slowly and she shifted.

It was cozy and warm, sitting there on the little sofa. A yawned stretched out his mouth.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice was groggy but light.

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving me." Even though her enchanting eyes were closed, the gratefulness was shown through her sleepy voice.

"Ya well," he paused to stroke her hair again. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

She hummed sleepily and sighed into his chest.

"I'd do anything for you." he added so quietly it was almost inaudible.

In the dim light her flawless features looked like angels had kissed them.

Her plump full lips were pink and sculpted to perfection. It just so happened that her face was tilted right towards him while her warm breath puffed off his neck.

 _I wonder what it would be like to kiss her._ He thought subconsciously while he gazed at her face lovingly.

Biting down on his lip hard, he looked away in frustration.

He shouldn't have thought that. He shouldn't have thought about kissing Annabeth.

Because now he really wanted to.

He wanted to kiss her senseless.

Percy let his breath go and stared at her face and dreamed.

He wanted more.

Was it such a sin to want more than friendship?

Well yes, in Percy's case it was. So he didn't want it. He covered the want with stones and kept moving on. Besides, Annabeth definitely wouldn't like getting a kiss from him. Especially after tonight.

Her rhythmic breathing showed that she was already asleep. For some reason seeing her angelic face in the dim light transported him back in time when they danced in the surf full of light.

How they had danced until Annabeth tripped and got them both wet and then had a water fight in the middle of the night. How she was so fascinated by the stars and knew exactly what the plankton had in them that made them glow.

Percy smiled fondly at the memory. How dull would his childhood have been if she wasn't there? He brushed a golden curl off her cheek while sitting there in nostalgia.

His mind wandering over all the memories they shared. The old and the new. The good and the bad.

So as he sat there holding his best friend one thought plagued his mind.

How was he ever going to leave her?

-{:oOo:}-

As soon as the elevator doors opened, a porcelain vase flew through and shattered against the back wall. It would have hit Percy if he hadn't ducked.

Bewildered he looked to see the furious face of Rachel Elizabeth Dare a few feet away.

Her arms were crossed and her brows pinched down while flames licked her eyes by the way she was glaring.

"Was that?" Percy started while flicking his gaze between the pieces of vase and Rachel "Was that an accident?"

"Of course it wasn't an accident!" she hissed while her figure shivered.

Her eyes watered threateningly as she pursed her lips with rigid anger.

"Where have you been" her voice was thickly layered in emotion. Anxiety, stress, fear, despair, anger.

"Well I…. I accidently got caught up with a few friends" Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Accidently?" Rachel sniffed. "Accidently? WHAT THE HELL PERCY! I'VE-" her voice broke and she lowered her head, hiding her face.

"I've been so freaking worried" her cracked voice was ripe with emotion.

She looked up at him again with tears breaking the boundaries of her eyelids. Her lips pressed harder into a quivering line.

"I thought you were dead or worse. I was freaking out. I hid in my closet all night not knowing whether to call the police or to try and -and contact S.I.G.H.T.-" her voice cracked again and Percy felt the deep guilt stab him.

"You said you'd be back in a minute. Only a minute." The tears were pouring down her cheeks. "You can't do that, you can't just disappear. I was frantic!" Rachel cried.

Percy felt like a scolded puppy. His first priority was Rachel and yet he had spent nearly the whole night with Annabeth.

Apparently this broke Rachel's awkward distance deal because she wiped her eyes furiously and drooped in for a hug.

Percy awkwardly hugged her back. Maybe this was punishment for not being diligent in his duties. He didn't know. But he did know he had to make it up to Rachel.

He needed to get back on track with his job. Whatever needed to be done he needed to give a hundred and ten percent.

And as much as it hurt him he needed to slowly put distance between his friends and him. By the time he left they needed to be strangers to him.

* * *

 **So I need to explain myself. I'll do it as quickly as possible.**

 **1\. Annabeth didn't get raped. I hate rape too much to even have it happen to a character.**

 **2\. The ratings were border-lining M, but I tried as much as possible to keep it focused on her fear. Sorry if you were offended in any way.**

 **3\. 4 guys IS overkill, but I thought Annabeth could handle herself with just one, and originally Jason was going to save her and I didn't think he'd be able to handle two. Then I decided Percy would save her and since he's a badass ninja I pumped up the number so he could woop them.**

 **4\. None of your reviews did I even consider 'rude'. You were all disgusted (which is what I was aiming for) and so I fully expected and understood that sort of response.**

 **5\. The trend of rape on Fanfiction. If there is an author out there putting rape into their story for pure ENTERTAINMENT purposes. That's not what I'd call good. If they're trying to spread awareness like I am, than kudos to them! Rape is NOT a light topic. Those who are using it lightly CLEARLY haven't done there research.**

 **6\. No Annabeth and Percy did not kiss in this chapter. She's too emotionally unbalanced for that at the moment.**

TRIVIA!

Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Luke acted wounded and begged Annabeth to save him from the sky that was falling over him. She fell for it.

This Chapters Trivia: In the Last Olympian, when Percy and Charles are rigging the Princess Andromeda and Percy goes off to cause a distraction, he lets one telekine get away from him for two reasons. One reason was because he wanted the telekine to alert the others. What was the other reason?


	23. Chapter 23

**Was really busy today! So this chapter was a few hours later than intended.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Not Dealing with it

* * *

Annabeth woke up to floorboards squeaking above her head. For a moment she panicked, not knowing where she was or how she got there.

A little sigh of relief escaped her lips when she remembered the night before. Well, first a shudder and then a sigh.

Rubbing her grainy eyes she hoisted herself up and gazed around blearily.

Light was streaming in through the window, making a bright square on the floor. Her table light was still on and Fish was nestled warmly and soundly beside her. The soft sofa gently whined under her as she shifted.

A shiver raced across her skin but she shook it off. Thankful that the nightmares plaguing her that night were over.

Aching bones and sore muscles are not anything close to pleasant to waking up to. Annabeth tried to stretching but the ache lingered like a ghost.

Above her, the floorboards shifted under someone's weight. She could hear the muffled voices of Helen and Frederick talking.

They were home.

With a grunt, Annabeth pulled herself up and trudged over to the out exit. Incredibly, she was able to lift herself out with Fish nestled in one arm.

The tiny puppy yawned and looked hazily around in the morning sunshine. Heat had already started to seep around in a humid layer on the ground and while the sun was chirpy yet bearing.

Annabeth felt exhausted. Not physically, but emotionally. She felt weak and tired and defenseless. Scared of everything at the moment and with confidence levels that had plummeted.

Rubbing the back of her neck, she stumbled towards the door, still wearing the clothes from the night before.

With a heave she opened it and attempted to look lively as she cuddled Fish to her chest.

She was greeted with a welcoming.

"Oh, you're still here." Matthew was tugging an orange suitcase up the stairs. He looked at her with a bit of disappointment in his dark brown eyes "Mom thought you had run away. She's in the kitchen putting your stuff up on ebay with Dad."

Annabeth sighed heavily and stroked Fish's ears as Matthew left.

She felt like crying. She wanted to curl up in a ball in the corner and sob until she couldn't cry anymore. She wasn't ready to deal with her family just yet. Not after what happened last night.

With gusto, she put on the bravest face she could muster and walked into the kitchen after only hesitating twice.

"Morning Dad." She tried to sound cheerful as she searched the fridge for food.

"How was your trip?"

"Good gracious! What in the devil is that putrid thing doing in my house!"

At first Annabeth thought that Helen was talking about her. She's said worse things before, but then her mind registered that Helen was glaring loadedly at the bundle of adoring fur in her arms.

Uh oh.

"Annabeth. Why do you have a dog?" her Dad's voice was solid, deep and skeptical.

Annabeth swiveled around to face the adults. Frederick had a deep tan that spared the areas where his glasses lay while Helen still looked like an underbaked pastry.

"I- I- I got lonely." Annabeth stuttered.

"That's not a good enough reason to bring such a stinky-"

"Well, I was also thinking of the boys!" Annabeth broke in, her mind was whirring.

She refused to give up Fish. This was her dog now and she wouldn't have anyone take her away.

"What on earth would the boys want with such an animal!" Helen was close to shrieking.

"Dad, you used to talk about your old dog Sandy. So I thought, that maybe since the boys play too much video games that they needed something like you had." Annabeth was grasping at straws. Her Dad didn't convey much emotion and had only mentioned Sandy once.

For a dangling moment Frederick just sat there with a blank look on his face. Almost like he was thinking just as much as Annabeth was.

"Your right." the words made Helen gape in shock at her husband.

Annabeth blanked. Did her Dad just say?

"You're absolutely right." Frederick crossed his arms and inspected Fish over the rim of his glasses.

"Frederick! What are you-! This isn't-! Annabeth can't possibly be right!"

"Well she is Helen! The whole time we were on the cruise I only saw the boys twice! They were always in the cursed arcade. They need an upbringing like I had!"

Helen sat in shocked silence staring with challenged eyes at her husband.

"The boys are fine! They're happy! They don't need a-"

"Their lazy and spoiled, that's what!" Frederick looked angrier.

Helen stepped back with disbelief in her eyes. "Fine" she hissed. "But I won't hesitate to kick that thing out onto the streets if it gives me a reason." she marched off angrily while huffing and cursing.

Annabeth shared a look with her Dad. His eyes hit the floor and he muttered something before walking out of the kitchen.

Her victory felt like water. Maybe because she felt just so disgusting right now. Maybe if last night had never happened then she could have celebrated with a whoop. But all she could muster was a brief meaningless smile and a loving pat to Fish's head.

Quietly she headed up the stairs with heavy feet. Fish was at her heels encouragingly and followed her with reverence. Before she could reach her welcoming room though a loud

"ANNABETH!" rang out.

She turned around to see Helen racing down the hall with a red face that boiled anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY VASE! WHERE IS IT YOU BRAT!"

Annabeth sighed "It fell." she answered simply and calmly.

"Fell where!" Helen's fist was balled.

"It fell out the window." Her voice was tired, her eyes were drooped. She couldn't deal with this.

"FREDERICK! FREDERICK!" Helen shrieked until he came around the corner with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What dear? What is it!?"

"Annabeth purposefully broke our beautiful wedding vase!"

The glasses on his nose went a notch lower. "Is that true Annabeth?"

Annabeth shrugged indifferently. She didn't care. "Accidents happen." her voice felt flat and lustless.

"You said you threw it out the window you little bi-"

"No I didn't, I said it fell. I'm sorry."

"Why we outta kick out onto the-"

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want? You could punish me but it was an accident so that wouldn't be very effective parenting." Annabeth said. Her eyes were dreary. The monotone sound in her voice must have made her lie sound believable.

"But you just said that it fell out-" Helen sounded pitchy and whiny. Annabeth only wanted to smack a frying pan across her face. But she was to tired to even be amused at the thought.

"Oh come off it Helen! The girl said she was sorry!" For the second time that day Annabeth was astounded at her father.

"You're taking her side again!" Helen yelled aghast.

"Now now dear. You're just tired from our flight. Get some rest. I'm sure Annabeth didn't mean any harm."

Helen was about to yell. Annabeth could tell so. Before she had a chance Annabeth turned and slipped into her room.

She shut the door on all the noise and sunk to the floor. Only feeling grateful that Fish followed her in.

Noises outside her room escalated and faded as the arguments came and went. Before long, the sound of the xbox was blaring which then invoked another argument.

Annabeth didn't care.

She finally got up after 20 minutes and went directly to the bathroom. Peeling her clothes off in layers, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The hickey marks and bruises were prominent against her tanned skin. Her curls were messy and knotted while she could still smell the odor of the horrendous men. Hatefully, she picked up the torn t-shirt off the ground and chucked it in the trash.

On auto polite, she got into the shower and washed herself down. She got out and wrapped herself in the towel.

She bumped into Helen in the hall on the way back to her room. Her towel clung around her body while her tendrils of hair dripped fragrant water.

Helen sniffed as her eyes narrowed. Before anything else could happen, Annabeth slipped into her room and got changed.

She flopped onto her bed and curled into a miserable ball. Just for comfort she had put on Percy's hoodie again. Burying her nose into the sleeves, she inhaled slowly and pulled the hood over her head.

It smelled like salt and spice.

It reminded her that it was over. She didn't get raped. That she was safe.

However, it didn't safeguard her from the thoughts that hurricaned in her head mercilessly. The emotions that still dwindled painfully in her heart. She felt empty but still violated and stressed beyond her capacity.

Suddenly the door opened with such ferocity that Fish yelped in alarm. Helen let the handle slam against the wall with a bang so loud it startled the wits out of Annabeth. In a vigorous pencil skirt shuffle, the stepmother made it across the room.

"Get out." The words were spoken so coldly, Annabeth was surprised frost hadn't gathered on her window.

Helen's eyes were bloodshot while her hair was in a stiff mangled state.

"What?!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Her jaw was clenched so tightly that the syllables merged together in a line that sounded Snapeish.

"Bu-"

Helen's voice lowered dramatically while the kill-look entered her eyes loathingly. "You're going to get out" she whispered yelled "You are going to leave a note to Frederick saying you found a druggie from school and you're going to live in his trailer. You are going to leave."

Annabeth stood up to get eye level. She tried to think of something to say. But her mouth didn't work. She felt trapped in her own body.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes while she tried to hold it in.

"Where's Dad?" was all she could murmur.

"My husband and the boy's Father went to work. Now…" Helens sweaty hand grabbed Annabeth's forearm with an iron grip and dragged her towards the hallway.

Suddenly Fish growled lowly. Her little hackles were raised and Annabeth could only watch as the brave pup pounced on Helen's ankle and bit it with as much jaw strength the puppy had.

A string of shrieks and curses ran through the house.

Before Annabeth had a reaction time, Helen brought her foot back hard. Fish went sprawling, and hit the closet with a dull thud. Her painful whimpers brought a piercing new rage into Annabeth's mind.

Ripping her arm out of Helen's control, Annabeth made a dash for Fish. Her hair was snagged by the ring enriched fingers and was yanked out into the hallway, being thrown to the floor.

The door to her comfy green room was slammed shut. Cutting her off from her own dog. Annabeth's eyes hardened. She jumped to her feet.

"Get going." Helens breath was pushed in her face.

"No." she growled back.

A shock wiped over her mind as she was slapped, then shoved.

"Don't you talk to me like that." Helen was going insane.

The fire died in her, creating a black hole. As Annabeth was roughly herded out the door she realized one thing.

She didn't have it in her anymore. That slap had shut her down. It reminded her so much of the treatment she had just gotten the night before. How she was so inferior.

She was done for.

All because her mind was trying to shut it all out. She didn't want to deal with this. So she wasn't. She was complying. Complying to the most heinous person in her life.

Standing on the lawn in the sunshine was what woke her up. The humid breezing filling her lungs.

"What about- What about Fish?"

"That rat bit me!" Helen pointed to the blood still oozing from her ankle. "The pig is going to the vet to be put down. Dogs that bite get what they deserve." Helen looked at Annabeth with a smug triumphant air. "Besides, I couldn't imagine the thought of you having such a comfort as that dog."

"No, no. I'm going to get Fish!" Annabeth move forward again. Her eyebrows knit.

She saw the slap coming a mile away. But she did nothing.

This time, she was on the grass. Looking up at Helen and feeling defeated.

"What's this?" the snake's voice hummed as she bent down and yanked the collar of the sweater. A sick twisted laugh came from the stepmother as she eyed the hickeys.

"Aren't you a little slut." she shoved Annabeth again. "I suppose you're pregnant. That's why you're not fighting me." The taunting laughter filled Annabeth's ears like acid. "This is rich. Just rich." Helen chuckled darkly and the world turned black. She could feel the hands on her skin again. Creeping and feeling all over her like spiders covering her body. With sweaty palms, Annabeth covered her ears and wished for the nightmare to be over. It had to end.

"Well go then you slutty hooker. Go warm more beds. You've already screw-"

Like a wish granted, muscular arms went over Annabeth's head and shoved Helen solidly. Losing her balance, she stumbled back and fell into a bush with an undignified squawk.

Annabeth could already tell who it was. The only person who was always there in her time of need. It was like he had a censor that told him exactly when he was needed.

This time, Percy didn't help her up. He just walked coolly around Annabeth and stood directly in between Helen and her target.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my lawn!?" Helen's voice echoed off the houses around them.

Percy didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just stood there with his back to Annabeth.

Weakly, she pulled herself off the ground and looked over Percy's tense shoulder. Helen was busy de-tangling herself from the bush. She looked like a walrus trying to get out of a giant pudding cup.

"I'll have you know young man that if you don't get off my property than I'll call the police!"

"Go ahead, call the police. I'll just inform them of the abuse I just saw." Percy sounded angry. Deeply angry. His tense figure shivered and Annabeth could tell he was glaring by the crumbling look on Helen's face.

"Fine by me. That bitch will just be given to the foster system. It's where she belongs anyways." Helen crossed her arms and tried to look dignified. Though it's hard to pull off a dignified look while you had leaves and twigs littered in your hair.

"Of course that means your younger two would be going with her. I doubt they'd let any kids stay with an abusive mother. But it's your call." Percy fired back indifferently.

"Well I! You're just a-! I'm going to-!" Helen sputtered. "Annabeth, you're not welcome back into this house!" she finished. Than tromped back through the doors indignantly.

Annabeth sighed again when the door was slammed shut and the sharp clicks of the locks shot through the air.

Tiredly, she rested her head against Percy's back. His muscles quivered in quiet anger. His shirt smelled like salt and spice. Just like the sweater.

"You need to stop doing this." Annabeth muttered.

"Doing what?" his voice rumbled.

"Saving my sorry ass."

"It's worth saving."

A few moments filled with rustling trees and happy birds spaced out their conversation while they stood there, Annabeth's head resting on his back.

Percy could apparently hear her sniffling pathetically.

Carefully, he turned around and engulfed her in a supportive warm hug. Her muscles relaxed as she buried her head in his chest thankfully.

Annabeth had to agree that quiet moments were the best.

Until her mind started functioning again.

Mournfully, Annabeth lifted her head. "She kicked Fish." her voice quavered dangerously.

"What?!"

Tears blurred her vision again as she remembered the way the stupid little creature jumped to defend her.

Percy had untangled his arms and was clutching her shoulders gently. His eyes searching hers with soft concern and a shot of hidden anger.

"Fish bit Helen when Helen was dragging me so Helen kicked Fish. She said she was going to put Fish down." A tear slid down her cheek and watered the grass below.

"Where's Fish now?" Percy voice was hard. He sounded determined and mad. Ultra mad.

"In my room."

"I'll get her." He said before walking over to the garage.

Easily, he pushed himself up the trellis and onto the sloping roof. He shimmied up the slant and leaped like a panther right up onto the second slope.

He managed to get himself right to her window and tugged up on it solidly.

It didn't budge.

Annabeth released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her craned neck cramped while she clasped her hands together.

The window was locked. Fish was doomed.

When she was just about to ask Percy to just break the window he whipped a pocket knife out from his jeans. With one smooth motion he flicked the knife out to a longer flat blade and swiped it under the window.

On the second attempt, and to Annabeth's amazement, the window opened. Percy dove in head first and was gone.

When he finally reappeared with Fish Annabeth felt the sky lift off her shoulders again.

He was able to get down as easily as he had gone up, even with a puppy.

Eagerly, Annabeth waited at the bottom of the trellis and gently took Fish from him.

"Is she okay? Did she break anything?" Concern was woven in her voice tightly.

"She just seems a bit bruised." Percy assured. "She'll be fine."

Annabeth closed her grey eyes and hugged Fish as close as she could. Thankful that she could feel Fish's heartbeat.

It was two minutes before Annabeth looked at Percy who was waiting patiently.

"Now what?" she asked, content to follow.

"Lair?"

"Lair." she confirmed with another sigh of relief.

She didn't need to deal with her family. She didn't need to be scared or alone.

She was with Percy.

It was alright.

The next hour went in a blur to Annabeth. She didn't care anymore. Fish was tucked cozily into her dog bed then Percy and Annabeth played Wii. Piper had been texted but seemed to be busy so hadn't answered her calls yet.

Annabeth would randoming plague Percy with a question like; 'What were you doing here?' 'how did you get here?' 'are you staying for the summer?'. Apparently Percy had some free time so he decided to pop over to see how she was doing. He took the bus, and he said he didn't know how long he was staying.

By the time any real conversation passed between them, it had already been and hour and a half.

Annabeth was perched comfortably in a blue bean bag reading 'Paper towns' again. Percy was splayed out on the couch while he played some game on his ipod. The silence between the two was comfortable and filling. The only sound was from the trickling water being shot out of the filter in the fish tank near the corner.

"You know. I've lost it." Annabeth's heart felt heavy as she lay the book in her lap.

"Lost what?" Percy turned off the ipod to look at her.

"Lost the fight in me." she muttered while staring off into space. "It's almost as if I can't fight back anymore. I used up all the fight I had last night."

"Than I'll be the fight for you" Percy answered simply before bringing his ipod up again.

Although he didn't know it, those words had drawn the breath right out of her lungs. The sureness in his voice was what made her heart beat.

"Thanks." Annabeth whispered inaudibly. "I couldn't make it without you."

* * *

 **I officially have writers block. No matter how I try I can't get back into writing on this story.**

 **Luckily there's a another 10 chapters before you catch up to me. ;P**

 **Plus, I've recently been making a oneshot, sooo that's been takin up some time.**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: It was because of his lil' demons lunch box.**

 **This Chapter's Trivia: Apollo's and Artemis's mom's name was?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry is late. School started. I'm busy.**

* * *

Chapter 24: This is just painful

* * *

Dark circles were the usual now. Dark circles, bags, slouching figure, and a constant cup of coffee in her hands. Sleep was her worst enemy. Always evading her or just keeping her restless with the horrifying replays of that night almost three weeks ago.

Annabeth was plagued with nightmares. Hands would taunt and grab at her, dragging her by the hair and pulling at her pants. Never ceasing but trapping her in her own horrific nightmares. In no way was Annabeth's sleep peaceful.

Her life was affected by it. She seemed to have lost any patience for the world.

She tried to hide it. Her fatigue, her loss of energy, her jumpy attitude. But it was hard to hide.

Thankfully none of her friends had said anything, she was good at hiding apparently. But hiding just made her feel guilty, and she hated it. All because of those cursed nightmares that came back every night to encase her in fits of unwanted memories. It was a disease growing and coating her mind with acid. Without the medicine, she could only deteriorate.

Sometimes the nightmares continued during the day. When someone grabbed her arm or touched her or even when the teachers leaned in too close to take a look at her work she'd have a mini panic attack as images flashed through her mind and would have to run to the bathroom to calm herself down. It was almost like she would never heal.

Even Frank, Leo and Jason couldn't come too close without her getting uncomfortable and jittery. She would keep two meters away from them always. Finding excuses to back up or reject a hug.

But somehow not Percy. Percy was never _close_ enough.

In a way, they had changed since the little incident. Percy was now always two steps closer. He didn't mind when she leaned on him to doze and he seemed to become almost protective of her.

He seemed to be able to tell how she was feeling just by a single glance and was always able to make her feel better with a hug or a squeeze of a hand.

That didn't mean she still didn't have absolute rotten days though.

On the bright side, she wasn't kicked out anymore. After the whole kick-out episode, she stubbornly went back inside. By then Helen had calmed down and didn't say anything about it. Maybe because she realized that she would actually have to _clean_ if Annabeth left.

Unfortunately Prom was right around the corner. Annabeth was going to go with Luke. But that was at the beginning of the year before she learned of his backstabbing cheating ways.

Then she was going to be all the single ladies with Piper. But that went down in flames.

Then she was going to be all the single ladies with Calypso, but Leo finally mustered up his courage and asked her to the prom. Calypso was a bit hesitant at first but then accepted (which had Leo bouncing off the walls).

So now Annabeth was going to be all the single ladies by herself.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP.

The alarm clock ripped her out of a fitful sleep. Annabeth woke up sweaty while her lip was bloody from her chewing it. With an achy sigh she groggily sat up in bed and contemplated on playing hooky.

But if she played hooky than her friends would be suspicious.

With a groan she pulled herself out of bed and dragged her feet over to the closet while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Ungracefully she peeled the blue cozy hoodie over her head. The hoodie Percy gave her that awful night awhile ago.

The first few times she wore it, it seemed to chase the nightmares into corners. She'd start with a nightmare and end with a dream.

It still had that magic effect even though Percy's smell had faded a while ago. She would wear it everywhere is she could but it was getting too hot outside for that.

Annabeth hung it up carefully and proceeded with her morning routine. Find something to eat, mutter at the boys and then go back upstairs to brush her teeth.

Fish was playing with Annabeth's slippers when the usual honking was heard from outside. Ever patient Piper was now continuously honking horribly loud while all Annabeth could do was roll her eyes.

Rinsing her mouth, she then bounded down the stairs with Fish at her heels.

"Stay" Annabeth ordered to the wagging tailed puppy who obviously thought that they were going for a walk.

Fish whimpered but wagged her tail hopefully again. The ever faithful ears laid back while her huge liquidy brown eyes pleading loyally.

Annabeth melted and rubbed her ears adoringly.

"Stop being so cute, I'll be back." She muttered with a ghost smile on her lips.

Closing the door behind her, Annabeth jogged across the freshly cropped grass and yanked opened the beetle door.

To her surprise, Calypso was in the backseat with a smile wider than the Indian Ocean.

"Uh… hi" Annabeth started somewhat confused as she shut the yellow door while Piper went into drive.

"She needed a ride" Piper explained "Apparently her dad is also an A-class asshole."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Did she just assume that or did you tell her that" she asked Calypso with a chuckle.

Calypso's smile disappeared while she shuffled her feet "It's true."

"How bad of an asshole?"

"He says that being friends with you guys is only a distraction from my life and that I can't have you forever." Her voice was so low it was barely audible.

Piper gestured dramatically "See?! Major case of Assholios."

Annabeth laughed "Pipes, you're the only one without an asshole for a father."

Callie looked confused "You mean the rest…?"

"Frank's dad left after his mom died" Hazel sighed and shook her head.

"Jason's dad left him with a drunk mother for 11 years before reclaiming him and then making him do things to show that he was 'worthy'" Piper grumbled with irritation still in her voice. She was obviously still pissed at the cold heartless Mr. Grace.

"Hazel's Dad refuses to even acknowledge her." Piper continued on a rant while Hazel cringed slightly. "Leo's Dad didn't even show up for his birth or the rest of his life. And Annabeth's Dad is that classic jerkwad who likes to make her, her stepmother's maid!"

A few moments of silence followed Pipers rant while she simmered down.

Annabeth had to laugh to herself. No one was as angry at their fathers as Piper was, even though it wasn't even her own father.

The rest of the car ride was apparently gone through with silence. Either nobody had anything to say, or too much on their mind to say anything. Annabeth was fine with the silence. It allowed her a bit of time to psych herself up for the school day ahead. Trying to anticipate anything that might go wrong.

They passed signs and fourways while Piper would grumble to herself once or twice. Finally the school neared and Annabeth could see the boys hanging out front while they waited for them. Probably thanks to Frank who always insisted on accompanying Hazel into the school.

"What about Percy?" Callie asked quietly upon spotting the raven haired boy.

"What about Percy?" Annabeth asked absent mindedly while she readied her bag to hop out.

"What about Percy's dad?" Calypso looked at her through her glasses questioningly.

 _Percy's dad?_

A searing pain pushed itself into her forehead. Like a burning arrow had just been shot into her skull.

" _Can I tell you a secret?" Green eyes, deep green eyes._

" _Only if I can tell you one in exchange." Her chest felt tight. The boat rocked._

 _A deep breath was taken._

" _I don't have any parents"_

Those words echoed hollowly. Disappearing in a wind from a long time ago.

 _I don't have any parents_.

 _I don't have any parents._

The pain was unbearable. Ripping apart her mind and sending lava through her veins. She was in a capsule. A capsule that was shrinking at the rate it was taking her breathe.

 _I don't have any parents._

"Annabeth?"

Calypso? Was that Calypso? Annabeth couldn't tell. She held her head between her arms as the feeling of suffocation intensified. She needed to get out.

Now.

 _I don't have any parents._

"Stop. Stop. STOP!" Annabeth screamed feeling how thick her throat had become.

The brakes squealed and the car jolted sending Annabeth into the seat in front of her painfully.

The door was thrown open as she knocked the bag off her lap trying to get away from the pain. The pain that throbbed through her mind like liquid acid and trickled down her spine in jabbing needles.

 _I don't have any parents._

Scrambling, she pushed herself over the asphalt and collapsed on the grass in a semi fetal position, quaking with fear, pain, and confusion.

All she could hear were voices, just like on the night she was attacked.

Phantom hands were on her skin but her throat felt too tight. The fear was back.

"Annabeth!" Percy?

"What happened to her!?"

Silhouettes surrounded her like a halo as she shuddered in the dew covered grass that was ice against her skin.

"I don't know, I don't know! I was just driving then-"

"She crumbled behind me so I didn't see-"

"I just asked her a question! I'm sorry!"

Voices, all talking at once. Her head hurt. Her head hurt so bad. It felt like it was a balloon building up pressure as it inflated. At some point it was either going to pop or break the barrier.

"Somebody do something!"

"Maybe if she just had some-"

"Get the nurse, or call-"

All the voices muddled together and pounded down on her head. Like the voices were a mallet driving a burning spike into her skull. Pounding heat.

The grass felt like fingers finding places to touch her. Hot tears leaked from her squeezed shut eyes while she tried to block it all out. Her lips pressed into a harsh purse as she attempted to stop the tears.

"Annabeth."

Percy's voice was clear and calm. He was crouched beside her while all her friends were still talking in the muddled background.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He sounded calm. And soothing. Like a cool cream you applied to a burn.

"It hurts." She whimpered, unable to say anything louder. "It hurts so much. Make it stop."

Someone's hand comfortingly brushed through her curls and Annabeth relished the feeling. His knuckles brushed her cheek lightly.

"Just hold on. Okay? Hold on. You're going to be fine."

The pain seemed to fade a little. Just a bit, but enough to be noticeable.

But as the pain faded, the darkness came.

-{:oOo:}-

The hands went farther this time. They went farther than farther. The feeling of fear was overpowering and sulphurous. Her nightmare was the essence of fear itself.

In her nightmare, she was already defenseless. Being choked to death and hot searing pain was radiating off her. Coming in waves as the nightmare went forward and backward jerkily like water being sloshed in a jar. Carrying her with it. Dark chuckles and eager pants tainted the air along with the mingling scent of sweaty bodies and vaporous booze.

She was in an alley. A setting she never wanted to be in again.

As soon as the nightmare was over it would start all over again. Going on repeat. Like a broken record player.

She was the mouse. As soon as the cat was done playing with its toy it would let it go to do it all over again.

There was no escape. There was no hope.

It was just her in a nightmare she couldn't escape from.

It felt so real. So livid and treacherous.

Her feelings were on replay as the nightmare restarted.

Fear, cold, Pain, devastation, violation- repeat.

"Annabeth." The name felt like a whisper spoken into the wind.

"Annabeth, wake up."

And just like that it was broken.

The nightmare shattered and Annabeth's eyelids heavily opened.

White sheets that smelled of bargain soap were spread across her legs. The minty green walls let Annabeth recognize the place as the sick room almost immediately.

A soft hand was clutching hers loosely. So lightly that she almost didn't feel it.

Slowly Annabeth turned her head and saw Piper sitting in a chair next to her bed. The brunettes head was hung low and her shoulders were sagging.

"Pipes?" Annabeth's froggy voice sounded foreign.

"Annabeth!" Piper's head shot up. "Oh thank heavens!" Joy took over her features as she jumped forward and crushed Annabeth in a hug.

"What happened?"

"What happened?!, You scared the shit outta me! That's what happened!"

Sitting up, Annabeth cracked her back and neck from the stiffness.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Around four hours."

"Four hours!"

"Ya."

Annabeth replayed what had happened in her head. She got up, was in the car talking with her friends… and then… and then… a flashback. That's what happened. A -

"Flashback." She muttered.

"What?" Piper looked at her like she was crazy.

"I had a flashback. That's what happened."

Piper's mouth was a little open as she stared at Annabeth expectantly. "Why did it affect you like that?! I thought you were dying!"

Annabeth shrugged while rubbing her temples. "I don't know Pipes. They just seem to get worse and worse. I- I almost don't want to remember anything else."

"But Annie." Piper's brows pinched together. "You've always wanted to remember. Isn't it worth it? Remembering where you came from? Who you knew? Your mom perhaps?"

Annabeth shook her head mellowly. "It's so painful Pipes. So painful. It feels as if someone's sawing my mind away with a burning machete."

"What if you can't stop the flashbacks?" Piper squeezed her hand supportively.

"I guess I'll just have to live through them. I don't exactly want to thought."

Giving her a hopeful half smile, Pipes rested her elbows on the foamy mattress and looked at her best friend questioningly. "So, what was this flashback even about?"

Taking a deep breath, Annabeth described it to the best of her abilities. Though it wasn't much, while she recalled it her brain ached.

Once she was finished, Piper chortled softly "Sounds like your entire childhood took place in a boat."

Annabeth chuckled too, her eyes closing her eyes peacefully "Yeah, looks like it did."

"Plus, Percy's got some competition." Piper smirked.

Annabeth looked at Piper with wide eyes "What? Why?"

Piper winked mischievously "This mysterious boy and you sounded pretty close."

Piper was just teasing her. She knew that. But what Piper was saying wasn't entirely wrong.

Annabeth had been thinking for a long time about it. She mulled over facts and but had always known deep down for quite some time.

Annabeth smiled easily "There's no competition. Percy would win anyways."

Piper's smirk broadened "Oh really? Is that why you kept muttering his name in your sleep? Because you looove hiiiim."

It took Annabeth awhile to register what Piper was saying. "I was muttering his name in my sleep?!" She stuttered.

"Oh you did! I captured some on my phone!" The brunette sounded triumphant. Piper winked "Your secret is safe with me."

"There is no secret!"

Pipes rolled her rainbow eyes "You're only lying to yourself."

"I'm not! I already know I like Percy Jackson! That's no secret!" Annabeth argued back.

Piper's mouth fell wide open. It could've been a hazard for low flying jets.

"Piper, honey, close your mouth. You'll catch flies." Annabeth chastised. Enjoying the moment.

"You just- you just admitted! I KNEW IT WAS MEANT TO BE! How long have you known?! Why didn't you tell me?! Oh I know just the thing to get you two together! I'll-"

"Is Miss Chase up yet?" The nurse popped her head in the door and shattered Pipers plans. "Oh she is! Well Honey, it looks like you had a bad case of low blood sugar. But it's all fine now."

 _Low blood sugar?_ Annabeth was about to say that couldn't be it, when the nurse continued.

"Are you up to staying the rest of the school day, or would you like to call your parents?"

"School" the choice was an easy one to make. No way was she going home to Helen. That fat old geezer.

"A trooper, aren't'ya? Well off ye go dear, Third Period is about to end" The chubby sweet faced lady ushered her and Piper out the door.

Piper straightened her hair out and stretched while Annabeth realized something. Tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Wait a minute… How did I get in there?"

"Percy carried you." Piper didn't miss a beat.

Annabeth felt the heat reignite her face as she covered her mouth to try and conceal it.

Piper gave her a knowing look out of the corner of her eye "Ooohh, the romance is already taking an affect on your complexion."

"Really Piper? Really?" Annabeth questioned a bit grumpily. Not enjoying Piper's teases.

"Ha ha, No." Piper smirked. "Percy didn't carry you. He went and told the nurse. Calypso and I carried you."

Annabeth playfully shoved Piper and grumbled a bit. Blushing now from how easily she was tricked.

"You know he's going to lose interest when he realizes how heavy you are."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Pipes, your just weak."

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Leto**

 **This chapters Trivia: In battle of the Labyrinth, what was Rachel posing as in the middle of the streets of new york?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 25: Jealousy

* * *

"What's their story?"

"Hmmm?"

"Their story. How did they get together?" Calypso asked again

Annabeth tore her eyes away from her paper to see Piper and Jason out in the hall. Jason was leaning against the wall while Piper stood in front of him planted in between his feet with their hands interlocked. It had to bring a smile to her lips, they were so perfect for each other.

"It's a longer story than you'd think." Annabeth spoke quietly so the teacher wouldn't call her out.

"Well this class is long" Callie pointed out with a hinted smile.

Annabeth broke into the grin "Why do you wanna know?." She whispered. "Romances are so cheesy."

Calypso blushed and shrugged. "Is it a crime to know how a few friends got together?"

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth sighed weightedly. "Well alright. But no lovey dovey details. Got it?"

"Okay" Calypso leaned closer to hear eagerly.

"It kinda started when we were friends. Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper and I. They were always crushing on each other as kids. It was kinda dramatic. Not my thing, never really enjoyed talking about it with Pipes."

Calypso nodded to show she was listening even though her eyes were already fixated on Annabeth.

"So by the time we reached high school they were really close. Well we were all really close, but Piper and Jason especially. That's when Piper's dad got all famous. People kept coming out of everywhere to ask her for phone numbers and to flirt with her and to be friends. Piper, back then, didn't have the backbone to tell any of them off. It got so bad that she didn't want to come to school anymore. Which was fine by me. I was trying to get her to do it online. Which is what I was doing."

Calypso's wide eyes came closer "and?" She asked eagerly.

"That's when Jason finally stepped up and pretty much acted like her bodyguard. People stopped bugging her when Jason was around. If they got to close he'd chase them off. He never roughed anyone up though. But there were rumors that he did. That's what stopped the flow of people around Piper."

"Aaaannnd?"

"Well Piper kept trying to get Jason to ask her out but as it turns out, Jason didn't want Piper to feel like he was there just because he was after what everybody else was after so he waited for her to make the first move. So I won a bet and made Piper finally get it over with."

Calypso sighed dreamily "That's a great story."

"Into romances are we?"

Calypso blushed but nodded all the same "I've never had a romance before."

"Didn't Leo ask you out?" Annabeth murmured curiously while pretending to write something down in her binder.

"Ya….. our dates tonight" she whispered back while blushing furiously.

Annabeth did a silent 'ooohhhh' moment before she smirked "Well that's what this is all about. You excited?"

"Nervous." She corrected "Super duper Nervous."

Annabeth momentarily paused seeing as the teacher was eyeing them. Thankfully other students were talking so she wasn't singled out. She let the silence sit cold for a few minutes while she rubbed her shell between her fore finger and thumb.

"Oh? Why?" The conversation ensued as soon as the teacher's back was turned.

"Because I've never been on a date before" Calypso muttered so fast Annabeth almost missed it.

Annabeth chuckled heartily "You'll be fine." She assured her friend while continuing to write the note being sloppily put up on the board.

A breeze whisked its way through the open window and gave Annabeth the warm smell of flowers in bloom and new ones growing. Spring was evident just by the smell. Longingly, Annabeth looked outside and watched the wind ruffle the trees and play with the clouds. Being inside this crummy white walled classroom suddenly felt like the most suffocating thing in the world. It was darker and crammed. The students at each desk were totally submersed in the the low drone of a speech the teacher was giving.

From beside her, Calypso tapped her pencil on the desk to grab her attention.

"What about Hazel and Frank?" She asked with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What? You mean how they got together?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Ya."

"Oh, their story is really simple. They liked each other until Piper pretty much told them that they liked each other. Then there was a lot of drama and a bit of arguing and then they one day they just kissed in the rain, no joke, and started going out after that."

Calypso started saying something when the bell went off so all Annabeth could see was her lips moving.

"Pardon?" Annabeth said once the sound died down and the students binders stopped clacking.

"Nothing" she murmured, blushing lightly while gathering her things.

Annabeth quirked her eyebrows "Oh that was definitely something."

"I wouldn't mind being kissed in the rain." Calypso muttered again. Her face was so red it would make a tomato jealous.

Annabeth laughed lightheartedly "Well maybe we can turn on the sprinkler and give you and Leo a shove."

The look on her friend's face was diamond. Annabeth didn't stop poking fun at Calypso till they sat down at the caf. She pulled out her plain white sandwich and was about to dig in when her eyes noted the off feeling.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth accounted the missing person as she scanned the table.

Jason just shrugged nonchalantly while Frank shook his head knowingly.

"What happened?" Piper voiced Annabeth's question.

"It was so weird!" Leo sat up dramatically while planting two hands on the table with a loud thud.

"Here we go." Jason muttered.

"Does he need an intro?" Frank added sarcastically.

Leo ignored them "Percy was running all over the place in gym going _swish swish swish._ Literally destroying the other team in basketball! When aalll of a sudden BOOM! Casey falls on top of Percy! And I mean right on top!"

Annabeth choked on her drink.

"But suddenly this redhead pops in the mess and yanks Casey off Percy by her ponytail! Percy is relieved but then a cat fight ensues! These girls were literally fighting over Percy! It was as if it was a scene right out of some cheesy modern high school soap opera!"

Annabeth's jaw clenched. Her fingernails were biting into her palms.

"Anyways, so this redhead is brawling it out with Casey when the redhead, I think her name is Rachiele or something-"

"It's Rachel" Frank intervened while chewing. Looking as bored as ever. He'd probably heard Leo tell a million people this already.

After all, everyone knew that Leo Valdez was the most dramatic storyteller known to man, beast, and earth dwellers.

"Yah! Rachel! She suddenly socks Casey in the face and is all like 'I saw you jump on him on purpose!' And Casey's all like 'nuh uh! It was a total accident!' But by this point Casey is crying and she tries to get Percy to defend her! Meanwhile Perce is just super weirded out and coach finally notices then gives Rachel detention." Leo's giant hand motions and excited voice gained them some eavesdroppers who listened to the story curiously.

"Rachel got detention?" Calypso asked timidly. The poor girl looked shaky. Probably because she was going on a date with this twit after school.

Leo nodded. "And then Percy all of a sudden says he's gotta go and books it outta there like a ball out of a cannon."

"Percy left? Did he come back?" Piper's brows twitched together.

Leo shook his head wildly making his chocolate brown curls bounce "No! And when we asked at the office they said that Percy had a family emergency and had to go home! How did he know he had family emergency while we were in the gym? Isn't it just so mysterious?"

"Okay Mr. Mysterious. Sit down and eat your lunch so that we can finish hours." Hazel muttered while rolling her eyes at the boy.

Annabeth looked back and forth between her friends. In the background the tables shifted with teens in different color clothing at their lunch tables while the ceiling fan swung monotonically above them. The noise of hundreds of voices chattering bounced about the room while her gang remained silent, munching away contently.

"That's not the only thing off." She stated with her mind whirring. Piecing together things and playing with the corner of her shirt. "Percy doesn't have any family in San Francisco."

Another moment of silence quieted the gang down as they let that sink in.

"So." Piper started quizzically. "Are you saying that he just left without telling us?"

-{:oOo:}-

Percy was in a pickle. It hadn't been twenty minutes ago that Rachel had been screaming at Casey. It was a situation he never wanted to be in again. Who knew Rachel could be so protective? It was just after they're little one punch escapade that he had seen his watch.

A little red light illuminating it.

Without a second thought he had left and dove into the nearest janitor closet before flipping off the cover to reveal the touch screen.

Crouching between two leaning brooms in a room that smelled strongly of bleach and old carpets, Percy read the message scrolling on his watch. The only light leaking from under the creaky wooden door and flooding brightly out of his device.

It was an assignment.

A major assignment. And those didn't come by often.

According to headquarters in Washington they had just been delivered a tip.

Someone was going to drive a car with an unidentified amount of explosives into the downtown bank. It would be a catastrophe unless Percy got there in time. Being one of three agents close enough to engage in time, Percy was required.

So, pushing passed the buckets and stacked sponges, Percy had bolted out the door, hot wired the first car he found and took off. He was weaving and twisting through the rows of civilian cars as fast as he could. Tires squealed and the steering wheel shuddered under his control.

He jammed the gears and floored the gas again while barely missing a passing street car. The car rocketed by the buildings and ran red lights making everything outside of it just a blur. Wind whistling crazily through the open window and whipping his shirt back and forth like an un-sequestered flag.

Slamming on the brakes, he wrenched the faded steering wheel in a circle making him spin to a stop while the tires burned against the cement with the friction. The car coughed in the rancid smelling but spacious alley behind the Dare building as it started to cool down. Threads of steam trailed up from the hood like a sigh of relief.

Letting go of his breath, he couldn't help but smile at the adrenaline dose he just received. His windblown face pink from the stolen warmth and his hair as ruffled as ever.

"I see you're still in love with speed" a rough feminine voice laughed familiarly from near his open window.

Snapping his head around in alarm, Percy caught an image he hadn't seen in ages. Nostalgiac memories of long hours in a glass roofed training room and cracks of dawns racing down tracks on vehicles varying from 6 wheels to 2.

Ebony spikey black hair, black eyeliner, black leather fingerless gloves embedded with spikes, heavy dark combat boots and leaning against a sleek midnight motorcycle that could make any geek cry.

"Long time no see, Pinecone Face" Percy slid out of the car with a smirk and shut the door over his shoulder.

"You look as disorganized as ever Kelp Head" Thalia crossed her arms over her stomach while returning the smirk.

"What are you doing all the way over here? In San Francisco? I thought you hated the sun." Percy asked jokingly while he noticed the taunt leather bags of stuff she had on either side of her motorcycle.

"I was in the area when headquarters called me over. They just can't trust you with this big of an assignment you shrimp." She teased while ruffling his hair.

Percy chuckled lightheartedly while patting down his wild black strands "As if" he retorted "They probably just want me to show you how it's done" he smirked again.

Thalia shook her head and pulled the heavy bags off her motorcycle. Tossing them to the ground as if they were sack of trash. "Well Kelpy, your gonna have to thank me because I brought all your favorite toys."

Percy's brows furrowed as he actually remembered why he was there. "Any other info I should know about this unidentified vehicle filled with x-amount of 'explosives'." Percy asked skeptically while Thalia passed him heavy metal cylinders and bullet proof stuff.

"It's apparently going to be coming up on the east end. If you're stationed on top of the building on 23 than you could probably snipe the driver."

"What if it comes up on the west end?" Percy asked as he slipped the vest over his head.

"La Rue's there with a batch of blands. But the more logical way for V to come is from the east. Less traffic, less trouble. So she's only there for backup and to show the kiddies the ropes." Thalia explained while she tossed him a gun in its holster and a black sniper rifle that Percy slung over his shoulder.

"Estimated time of entry?"

"Sixteen hundred hours and beyond. It's not set in stone though" Thalia recited while she put in her ear piece.

"Oh, so we've got a bit of time."

Percy copied her and put in his own ear piece before turning it on.

"Testing, Testing" Thalia's voice rang in his ear a little loudly as it was microphoned.

"Shut it Grace. You're interrupting my valuable teaching time." Clarisse's voice took over the communication line with a dark growl.

Percy touched his earpiece "Valuable is a questionable term. It sounds more like a blackmail session."

"Jackson?! Why the hell are you here?!" Clarisse's irritation was obvious.

Percy chuckled "Awww, I missed you too La Rue."

Clarisse was about to answer when Thalia broke in on the line again. "Listen, we gotta job to do. I don't wanna hear any baby squabbles going on."

"I'll beat you beyond the grave later than." Was the last thing Clarisse said before the line went silent.

Percy chortled one last time before leaning against the car he 'borrowed' from the school lot. He couldn't help but finally acknowledge the wafting stench pooling around the air that made his lungs recoil.

Mounds of shiny black trash bags were dumped at the end of the alley creating a fragrant mix of rotting pieces of food and heated type of animal had ripped open the easy thin plastic making the smell all the riper. Between that and the cigarettes caught in the weed choked cracks this was not an exactly pleasant place to be.

Quietly, Percy watched Thalia's muscled shoulders work as she sorted through the bags and would occasionally turn to toss him something while he sat there and thought.

Something didn't feel right.

Thalia of all people should of been feeling the same way. She had a knack for natural instinct. That's why she was second to top agent in the biz.

"You know." Percy stated as he slipped the coverlet over the rifle. "This all doesn't sit right with me."

"What do you mean by that?" Thalia asked with her back turned. Her voice emotion-less. As if nothing mattered to her at all.

"I mean, who on earth would inform us of a bomb attack and how would they know the precise location and time? And why did they tell us? Why didn't they tell the F.B.I or the S.F.P.D? And why hasn't anyone evacuated this area?"

Thalia groaned liked she had been waiting for that question. "Your right. It doesn't sit right with me too. But the pile of assholes sitting around computers we call headquarters has insisted that we carry on."

"Well that's an illogical move."

"You're damn right it is." Thalia growled while passing Percy the last of his equipment. "Following orders is going to be the death of me." Thalia muttered for the millionth time in her life.

"You blockheads in position yet." Clarisse yelled, making Percy cringe.

"For crying out loud La Rue! Turn down the mic on yours!" He hissed "And we're almost in position so do don't be so impatient!."

"Good you little shit."

"Might I remind you that I'm of higher rank so I can tell you to shutup."

The next line consisted of inaudible growls and syllables as Clarisse cursed.

"You ready Kelp head?" Thalia swung her leg over the motorcycle.

"Who are you kidding. I was born ready." Percy shouldered the rifle while feeling fairly confident. "Literally."

"Alright, don't get killed." Thalia replied while pulling the motorcycle helmet over her head and bringing the machine to a roaring start.

* * *

 **Last chapters Trivia answer: A gold statue (sorry that question was vague)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What was the name of the demigod that Gleeson Hedge found and brought to CHB? (Trivia question made by abcathena. Thanks!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Feel free to PM me what you think should be trivia questions :)**

* * *

Chapter 26: Distractions

* * *

He watched out of sheer boredom as Thalia leisurely moved into position. With her leather jacket and bulbous tinted helmet stuffed under her shoulder, she didn't exactly fit in. She didn't entirely stand _out_ either. This air of confidence followed her as she walked. She was indisputably part of the city. Or at least, that's what anyone else would say.

Thalia flowed down the shaded street lined with pathetic sun choked trees and paid no heed to all the people scurrying around. Old saggy ladies with groceries and kitty litter, boisterous teens giggling and texting while they jaywalked, young adults on bicycles that were moving faster than the arthritic antique street cars.

A white dusty bus came coughing up the hill and stopped at the scratched and clouded glass bus stop while a few people in a cafe stopped to watch it, Thalia did too. She just naturally incorporated herself into the scene like a slinking cat in an alleyway. Moving among the crowd like part of the wind and blending like a chameleon. With her expression and the way she walked, she was invisible.

Percy could see it all from the rooftop he was lying on. All he could hear was an obnoxious buzz from the churn and rhythm of the inaudible life below.

Occasionally a car would honk or a child would scream loud enough for him to hear clearly atop the 10 story queen Victorian styled building. Other than that it was just him and the breeze.

And the CoS Silencer Sniper Rifle with built in magnification for maximum accuration set up beside him.

This was it.

It was only a matter of time before a car unlike any other would drive down the street following traffic.

They needed to identify it, snipe it, than get in and discharge any explosives, all without entirely displacing the five kilometer radius of humans living and interacting around this area.

And it was solely dependent on Thalia and him.

Not exactly an easy task. But hey, Percy had dealt with worse situations.

"In position. Over" Thalia concealed her motorcycle in an alley behind the bus stop she was sitting at. With a curt glance down the road, the figure that looked like a tight fitted grim reaper pulled out a flat shiny metallic item and held it delicately in her palms. It looked like a phone but was actually an high tech x-ray scanner. A type of technology that had been grossly defined and polished by headquarter workers.

"Bout time. Over." Clarisse muttered.

Percy rolled his eyes and flicked the binoculars up so that he could see the stream of cars more carefully.

It was a waiting game now.

-{:oOo:}-

"Hey Perce." Thalia's voice was the first thing he had heard in hours. The sudden voice in his ear focused his wandering mind suddenly.

"What?" Percy straightened his posture as a new liveliness course through him. Shifting on his belly he tightened his grip on the rifle. Intensely, he looked down at the view he had been watching for hours and saw Thalia still sitting at the bus stop. Instead of slouching she was sitting upright and tense as her head was maneuvered in a particular direction.

"See that blue Hyundai behind the pickup?" Her voice was hushed.

"Ya?" He said with anticipation and eagerness in his voice. Splatters of mud and grime coated the fenders unattractively while a shock of white hair was jamming to mozart in the drivers seat.

"Well in the backseat, there's the fattest cat I've ever seen." She finished with mischief injected into her voice.

Percy deflated. "I thought you spotted the V! Don't do that again!"

"Hang on I'll take picture, you won't believe this." Thalia ignored the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Thalia! We're on a mission!" he growled.

"So?"

"So?! Don't you know what's at stake here?"

"...sooo you don't want a picture of this cat?"

"No! If I wanted a picture of a cat, I'd just look on the internet!"

"Not even if I see an even fatter cat?"

Percy groaned and pinched the arch of his nose. He hated when Thalia got bored. She'd always end up bugging him. She was like a panther. Quick, nimble and near invisible when she wanted to be. But she still had that inner kitten that needed to be entertained.

"Perce look."

"For the love of cheese, if this is about the cat, I swear I'll debadge you."

"No, the minivan on the left. The x-ray is showing outlines of stuff stored under the seats. There's no one else in the van except the driver. Looks like pounds of gunpowder but could be something else." Her voice was quick and quiet but dead serious. The kind of voice used in dire situations.

 _Son of Gun. The guy showed up._

His gut tightened against the gravelly roof. Steadily he set his eyes down on the street.

Flicking the binoculars into focus, Percy scanned the street below.

A dark blue 2006 minivan was stopped at the red light.

It looked like a zombie car with the amount of rust cracking the paint and the scratches lining the sides. From what he could see; one hubcap was missing on his side and the mysteriously lacking of a license plate. A wire that didn't belong protruded several meters skyward from the middle of the roof.

"Looks suspicious. Do you see the long antennae coming out of the top? I have a feeling that's not just a radio. Should I snipe or knockout?" Percy asked as he reached for ammunition.

"Knockout. We're not sure if it's the main guy."

"Roger that."

Reaching over, he grabbed the thin black tipped darts and loaded a few into the rifle canister.

Thankfully the targets window was open, which made Percy's job conveniently better.

 _Too convenient._

With a careful hand, he guided the gun nozzle and pointed it at the stopped vehicle. His breath was released and then held as his finger hovered over the trigger. He counted his heart beat rhythmically beat like a ticking clock. 1… 2… 3… The breeze stopped.

His finger twitched back as his lungs exhaled and a hollow 'petoow' sound met his ears.

Like a falcon, the capsule of sedatives cut the air as it spiraled down faster than a blink. No one could've seen it hit the target with satisfying impact.

Percy nodded curtly to himself at a job well done. Sitting up on his elbows he waited patiently for the drugs to do their job. And waited.

Usually the victims showed signs of a dart hitting their flesh. They'd wince or flinch and then proceed to pull it out in confusion before toppling over unconscious. This guy, however, didn't even acknowledge that sedatives had just been administered into his bloodstream. Which was weird. The darts were supposed to have an immediate effect. In fact he didn't even turn his head.

He just stared straight forward. Ever waiting for the light to turn green.

"What are you waiting for?" Thalia hissed in his ear while she looked up at him. She was hungry for action. She wanted to rip out her motorcycle and weave through traffic just like she had taught him. She wanted to jump into that minivan, knock the unconscious man aside and disarm the bombs.

Percy cracked his neck and reloaded while determination took hold of his mind. Sweat mingled on the nape of his neck while the sun beat down on his head.

"Somethings up. I shot it, and it's in his neck, but nothing's happened."

A few moments of silence followed as Thalia and him watched the light flick to green, and the van pull away slowly.

"I'm going to tail it." Thalia's voice breathed into his ear.

"I'm coming down, I'll go with you." Percy spoke while he pushed himself off the gritty surface he was lying on.

Thalia laughed over the connection "If you can get down here fast enough kelp head."

Percy just smirked.

"Watch me." He challenged.

With a running leap he threw himself off the building and sailed through the wind churning air. Twisting into a flip, he landed feet first and rolled onto the building next to his post. Dropping like a rock . Four seconds of complete adrenaline pumped through his heart and made his head feel high as he was effortlessly cutting through the air.

In the last moment he descended onto a black metal fire escape and landed with such a thud that the metal was left noisily clanging.

Swinging like a monkey, he curved under each level and grasped the bars. His arms never bailed on him as he moved.

A thunderous roar disrupted the flow of the sounds when Thalia rocketed out of the alleyway on her sleek motorcycle.

She barely stopped to let Percy on, consciously forcing him to run so he could jump on.

"Told you I could do it." He yelled over the noise while holding on to her waist to keep balanced.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Tarzan." She muttered through the connection while using an arm to throw a similar helmet over her shoulder.

Tarzan.

Thalia hadn't called him Tarzan in years. Not since he first met her when he was a tragically depressed 10 year old. When he didn't understand a lot of things.

The sounds around him seemed to dissolve and blend into a melodious background music.

There was no place he would rather be, than right there. On a mission, and facing potential danger. Percy couldn't even fathom not living the life he was living right there. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as he sat on the back of the motorcycle relishing the moment. Reality came wonderfully back just as Percy fit it the helmet, that stank of cigarette smoke, over his head.

Thalia revved the engine and doubled their speed. He tucked his legs tighter into the motorcycle as they zipped by traffic and zigzagged through the labyrinth of cars. The air buffeted and pulled at his clothes as they rippled and tugged, threatening to tear. Spaghetti-ing through the short tails of exhaust and skimming through the lines of cars.

Ahead, was the blue rusty caravan that was very distinctable by the thin insect like antennae pointing skyward from the tinny roof of the car. It seemed to be buried and barricaded by an area of thickening vehicles so tightly packed that they walled in their target.

Thalia burnt some rubber as she forced the bike to wheel sharply to the left, narrowly avoiding a traffic sign and shoving them onto the sidewalk.

People dove and shrieked as the motorcycle forced them to fan out of the way to save their lives. Like a farmer irritatingly pushing her way through a flock of sheep, Thalia beeped the horn and grumbled to herself.

Obstacles made of concrete flower pots and bus stations were avoided by curving and turning every few seconds.

"You're going to be the death of me." Percy couldn't help but laugh into the earset. His heart was pounding, his ears were ringing, and he was lovin it. The hollow sound of fast moving air creating a vacuum effect under the slightly large helmet tickled his ears but fed his heart with the joys of speed.

"Hell ya I am." Thalia finally answered. He could practically hear the smirk dripping off her voice.

They marked the road with another tire mark as Thalia skidded them around the bend and finally getting them close to mysterious blue van.

The speed decreased dramatically, loosening the force against them and making their muscles relax.

Inch by inch the vehicles aligned. The tires were rolling in synch, while the exhaust trailed behind in wispy threads of gas. Thalia, expertly maneuvering her motorcycle up to the van with a tender touch and the sharpest eyes on the team scanning every little detail.

"Okay, I'll talk to the driver. You got my back." She said through the earphone without the slightest trace of fear. Never fear. Not Thalia.

Thalia was the type of person who could face absolutely everything with her chin up and a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

She'd spit in the face of death if she met him in person, and wipe her feet against the gates of hell.

As they pulled up beside the window, Thalia flipped up her helmet piece and leaned out toward the window. She yelled twice over the sounds to the sputtering van. Her booming voice carrying over the noise as if she were holding and megaphone.

Suddenly her muscles tensed. Her head momentarily snapping back to shoot him a look of alarm.

"He's dead." her voice gasped in his ear. "He's been tied to the seat. This is a remote controlled van!"

Half a breath of a second passed as the situation became clearer. The noise from the motorcycle just seemed cluttering now. Almost as if it was preventing Percy from thinking.

He let go a short breath before he swung a leg over the side.

"Get me in close! I'll disable it!"

"You sure you can?"

"Pffft! You underestimate my abilities."

"Or you just overestimate your own abilities." Thalia retorted.

Skillfully she drove to the right side of the speeding van, almost pushing a driver off the road.

Percy gripped the motorcycle with a death grip. His focus completely taken up by the van. The motorcycle swerved in so close that Percy could see his reflection in the metallic side rippling and distorting his image with every pot hole and crevice they careened on.

"How are you going to get in?" She asked, noticing the firmly shut window on the right side. Percy stupidly took the helmet off and secured it on the bike. With the whisper of a prayer on his lips he smirked.

"Like this!"

Using his legs to spring, he flew into the air like a jackrabbit. The wind was knocked out of him when he hit the firm side. Forcing him to gag and heave briefly while he gripped the roof rack desperately, trailing down the side with his face smushed into the window as if he were just a dead bug.

Thalia was right. The man in the driver seat was dead. His stone cold gaze was lazily directed at his hands while his yellowing skin looked almost greyish. He was internally scowling with those bushy eyebrows lowered and his saggy mouth partially open. Percy thought he saw a ring on his hands, but he wasn't able to get a good enough look. After all, he was almost flying off the van at that particular moment.

"WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR HELMET!" Percy cringed when Thalia shrieked right into his ear.

"You know I hate how it limits my senses!"

"STUPID ASS! GET BACK HERE AND PUT IT ON!"

The van, which hadn't changed it's course at all, suddenly seemed very aware of Percy and swerved precariously to the right, almost hitting Thalia, before it looped to the left. Percy's grip slipped a bit and he cursed loudly, using his feet against the side to keep his hold.

"YOU PUNY ROCK HEADED KELP BRAIN! IF YOU DIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The van swerved again. Percy's stomach flipped as he was almost crushed by a car. Nausea flooded his stomach and he groaned when the van sped up, leaving Thalia to chase frantically.

Percy had had enough. On the next swerve, he used the momentum to drive his fist through the window. The shattering glass sounded like a million windchimes and looked like spiralling diamonds. But they delivered hundreds of cuts to his arms like razors.

He toppled in, covered in scratches and feeling like he was going to vomit. Motion sickness was a bit of a weakness for him. As much training as he had, he couldn't seem to get over it.

But him entering the car only encouraged the swerving and the grazing of other cars.

"Sorry Buddy" he moaned as he pushed the stiff corpse out of the way while taking out his knife. Lowering himself under the steering wheel, Percy took away the plastic panel and examined the insides of intricate wires and mechanical pieces.

Carefully he fished through the entangled wires and selectively cut a first one.

Then he cursed. Then he fumbled around and cut another one.

The van shuddered and the acceleration stopped as the van went into cruise. Percy sighed and sat back.

"I'm going to rip your head off." Percy looked to his right to see Thalia on her motorcycle through the broken window.

"Do it later, I need to get this van out of traffic before I stop." Percy smirked purposefully knowing it was getting on Thalia's nerves.

"Just use the brakes Kelp head."

Percy chuckled embarrassed "Yeaaahh…. I accidently cut the brake wire."

Thalia just sighed "How you became a top agent is beyond me."

Altering his focus to the road, he took the leathery steering wheel while ignoring the stinging in his arms.

Dark red blood dribbled down his arms and onto his lap from the cuts etching his forearms. He scanned the area hopefully looking somewhere to be able to cruise to a stop. He didn't want to be stuck in the middle of the road. Finding an opportunity, Percy curved the van into an alley.

Dead end.

Instinctively he hit the brakes, but they didn't work.

"Shit."

The grill and hood crumpled like tin foil as it collided with a wall. Without a seat belt, Percy went flying forward. Curling in the air, he braced himself. His back connected with the windshield and shattered the fragile glass like a thin layer of ice.

He found himself a moment later on the destroyed hood of the van, looking up at the deep blue sky.

"Percy?!" Thalia's voice echoed off the sides of the alley as she yelled. She sounded concerned and a bit scared. For the moment that was the best part of his day. Knowing that she did still care. Even though she would never admit to it.

"That sucked. That bloody sucked." he groaned.

His back stung and ached at the same time. In fact, his entire body ached and stung. Almost as if he had fallen down a cliff and then into a hornets nest.

The creaky sound of the side door opening and the stow and go flipping open told Percy what she was doing. She was disabling the supposed bombs. Why they didn't go off when he hit the wall was a mystery.

Percy pretended to play dead when Thalia came crawling over the top of the roof and glared down at him. She was mad. Super mad.

"Why are you being so reckless!" she wasn't buying the whole dead act.

"I've always been reckless."

"Not as much as today!"

"Well I'm alive!"

"Not for long if you keep doing missions like that!"

The conversation died when Percy couldn't come up with a comeback. With a heavy sigh, she sat cross legged on the roof and glared down at him. Her jet black hair was ruffled and uneven, but still spiky. If Percy didn't know better, he would've thought that she was badass version of death. But she wasn't, she was Thalia.

And she was right. Again.

He was being reckless. Overly reckless.

"You're right." he grumbled.

"What?"

"I said you're right!"

Thalia's lightning blue eyes pierced him. Scrutinizing if he was sincere or was just buttering her up.

"I guess I just missed the action." he confessed. "Guarding Rachel and going to school is fun and all. But I rarely get to do anything adrenaline worthy." he paused to sit up. "Sorry if I scared you, I won't do it again."

Thalia crossed her arms defiantly "I wasn't scared. I was concerned that the company I worked for would lose one of its top chess pieces."

Percy shook his head but was smiling all the same. "Sure you were."

The deadweight silence settled again. Percy blew air out of his cheeks before looking back to Thalia.

"Soooo… did you disable the bombs?"

Thalia puffed a strand off her face. "There wasn't any explosives." she leaned back on her palms and looked toward the sky. "There was just sacks of flour."

"What?" Percy couldn't tell if he was hearing her correctly.

She fiddled with the wire protruding from the top of the car. The wire that had been used to control it. "That's right. No explosives. Nada. Just flour."

"That's weird….. We have the right V… right?"

Thalia nodded. "Dead driver, remote controlled, swerving and veering while you were on it. Someone was controlling this van. Somewhere where they could watch the whole thing. But why all the trouble if they were only carrying flour?"

"Could be-"

A startling whistle shrilled into the air as Percy's pocket started violently shuddering. With veins colder than ice he pulled out his disruptive ipod. A small crack sat in the corner of the screen like a spider web, but the screen itself flashed red over and over. Percy sat in shock as he watched the little device scream and flash and shake. Almost as if it were a small child begging obnoxiously for attention.

"It was a distraction." he breathed. The blood drained from his face and goose bumps dotted his sweaty skin. His eyes suddenly darting up to Thalia's confused ones. Everything clicked now. Every detail had a place in a master plan he failed to see.

"It was a distraction to get me away from Rachel!"

* * *

 **Trivia has been compromised due to a research essay, presentation, and two tests.**

 **Feel free to leave a random answer anyways.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm working on a oneshot for Percabeth. Wanna see a preview? Or at least the summary? PM me. So far it's 67 pages.**

To the Guest who posted: THIS STORY IS SO GOOD! I actually find myself checking every day for updates and re reading chapters to pass time that I'm wating for you to update. The answer is Pink Fluffy Unicorns riding on rainbows

Just, thank you for existing. That comment helped my day which was crud.

* * *

Chapter 27: A Ninja

* * *

The wind was again whistling like a vacuum in the dark tinted motorcycle helmet. Thaila had forced him to wear it. She wouldn't let him leave until he promised to not take it off until he reached head quarters.

She knew how seriously he took promises.

So the thing was glued to his head until he stepped foot in headquarters. But for now Percy hardly cared. He was going the fastest he ever had on rural roads. Shattering speed limits and near shredding his own clothes from the speed he was pushing the motorcycle to do.

He flew over the next hill and ran a red light.

"MANIAC!" Someone yelled loud enough from him to comprehend the word even though it sounded like a breath in the wind.

Thalia's motorcycle was powerful. Powerful and fast. He would have enjoyed riding it if he wasn't busy calling himself despicable things.

"I should of saw this coming" he muttered to no one. "I'm such a bloody idiot." he grit his teeth and attempted to push the motorcycle harder. The handlebars were clenched in his fists as if he was trying to crumple them.

By the time he got to the school, the grounds were deserted. The parking lot only held a few lingering cars that were obviously owned by the worn out teachers.

Percy reached up to rip off the helmet but remembered his promise and cursed even louder.

Desperately he pulled out his ipod and prayed that Rachel had the sense to bring her phone with her. Or at least was able to sneak the phone with her.

The tracking icon popped up. With dread, Percy realized that it said that she was still inside the school. Or at least her phone was.

He ripped through the hallways and up the stairs. Bursting through the doors he was met with the shocked expressions of several students and a very surprised teacher.

Rachel's colorful Van Gogh covered phone was sitting on the teacher's desk in parallel to the papers stacked in pile. Just seeing it made a wretched feeling twist its way into his throat.

Angrily, he snatched it up and stared the teacher down. His shoulders shivered in intensity as he fought down the urge to pin the older woman to her desk.

"Where's Rachel." He growled.

"Who are you?! And what are you doing in my classroom?"

Percy planted a fist down on her desk, rattling her cup of pens and jostling the papers neatly stacked in the center.

"Where. Is. Rachel." his menacing voice sounded like a devil was dancing in his voicebox.

"I don't know! She was the first one in Detention. I left her alone to get the other dententees and she took the opportunity to escape. She left her phone." Mrs. Lee exclaimed while her voice quavered fearfully.

Percy half expected to scold him like she did normally. Then he'd be forced to sit down and attend detention.

 _Wait, the helmet hides my face._ He realized. She didn't recognize him.

But it didn't matter.

Rachel wasn't here. He needed to find her. He needed to find her now.

Tirelessly he ran down the gritty grey stairs three at a time and out of the building. Panting like a dog, he hovered in front of the school while trying to think of what the assassin would do.

He needed a private place to kill Rachel. Or at least, not somewhere where they'd be easily caught. Somewhere away from the school.

If they had a vehicle than Rachel was already as good as dead.

But what if they didn't?

Expertly, Percy surveyed the ground. He looked for any sign of disturbance in the soil, and if the blades of grass were bent oddly.

On the corner of the path there was a line of dirt that had been upturned. Any student could have made it while leaving that day. But it was the only possible lead Percy had. So he took it.

He ran in the direction it pointed. It was a needle in a haystack that he would be able to find Rachel. But that was a needle he needed to find.

Determination was fired in his gut as he sprinted across the field. He was following a path now. A really really faint path. But it was a path. Whether someone had just ridden their bike over the field, or dragged their feet when they walked. There was a faint line of bowing grass blades. It wasn't distinct, and it wasn't bold. But it was something.

"I'm an idiot." Percy puffed as he ran. He chanted those words again and again. For every breath he took the exhale was 'I'm and idiot'. Because he felt like he was. He had been so easily fooled that if Rachel did die, than nobody else was to blame but him.

Sweat gathered at the rim of the helmet, near the nape of his neck. His heart was pounding so hard that he thought it would explode. His legs weren't even in his control anymore. They were bringing him forward. Where he needed to be. He upped a hill and caught his breath in one big gasp.

And then there she was. Her red hair like a distress signal calling for help. Flung over somebody's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she still struggled. She was a fish on a line.

She was down a street, near a large stream. Her attacker, dressed in black and moving at a snail's pace because of Rachel's wriggling.

Percy's speed instantly doubled.

Like a ninja he got up behind them and swept the villain off his feet. He pulled Rachel away and placed himself directly in between. Before the assassin even had time to acknowledge him, he was attacking.

Swipe, punch, dodge, roll.

He was like a fox. Jumping in to hit a few blows than jumping back before they could strike.

Fire burned and wedged its way into his muscles as the he worked with the cuts and bruises littering his body.

His eyes scrutinized the assassin from head to toe.

This one was short. Short, thin and covered in black so that no part of their skin was showing. And this time, it was a girl.

She was nimble, and obviously well trained in Martial arts. It didn't take her long to regain her own fire and fight back intensely.

With a swooping motion he tried to spin his foot under her but she jumped. Landing on his shoulders she pushed off him but Percy twisted and hooked his hand onto her foot. Her stomach made contact with the hard ground but she just rolled over and snapped to her feet like it didn't effect a thing. In two quick motions, she feinted to the left then flew through the air and nailed in him the shoulder with a kick.

Percy stumbled back before throwing himself at her again. Ducking her punch then blocking her kick, he brought his arm close enough to wedge her neck into the crook of his elbow. Powerfully, she elbowed him in the gut then judo flipped him. Percy rolled out of reach of her kick then used his forearms to block two punches.

He head butted her in the gut. The hard helmet made impact and she doubled over. Quicker than the flash, he grabbed at her arms but the girl flipped away.

She stood there. As if contemplating.

With a wallowing demeanor, she turned slowly and jogged away. Jogging with a confidence that told Percy that she knew he wasn't going to follow her. She knew that Rachel held his first priority and leaving her alone would be like leaving bait without a hook.

Percy puffed some air through his cheeks. He was dying to take the awful helmet off but was able to relieve the humidity by flipping up the visor.

Rachel was staring at him from the ground. Her green eyes leaking thin streams of tears.

Thick brown rope bound her hands in front of her while shiny black tape was stuck sloppily across her mouth.

The instant that she was untied she ripped the tape off without a wince and hurtled herself into his arms.

Painful sobs wrenched from her mouth as she buried her face into his chest. Percy hugged her back, relieved that he was able to fix his mistake.

"Don't leave me again." Rachel cried pitifully. "Please don't leave me again." Her hands grabbed a fist of his shirt.

"I won't." Percy promised, patting her back reassuringly. "It was a mistake to leave you in the first place."

\- {:oOo:} -

"Well the answer is obvious in my point of view." a Detective at S.I.G.H.T San Fran headquarters looked over his glasses to Percy.

"A spy" Percy filled in what he knew was the obvious answer. "But what I wanna know is who."

"Well obviously someone who goes to school with Rachel-"

"I know that much already." Percy's hand curled into a fist as he felt his patience dwindle. " _Who_ is the spy. That's what I want to know!"

The Detective rubbed his chin as if he were cracking the codes to a billion dollar safe. His wispy comb over on his balding head and his crisp tie made him look like an average office worker. But the shiny medal pinned to a frame on the wall told another story.

"The tech team is working on that now. Their analyzing profiles of every student in the building. A folder should pop up here any minute in fact."

Percy let his frustration go in a sigh. The stuffy office air made his lungs feel stale but with a deep calming breath he started to let go the aggravation.

He didn't want to be in that room talking to a man who beats around the bush at everything. Preferably, he wanted to be in the Dare apartment, taking a bath and getting the aches and needles of pain out of his body.

"I'll wait then." he muttered while staring at the crooked wooden picture frames placed unceremoniously on the hospital white walls.

Distantly a phone rang and the atmosphere became suddenly very chokingly awkward.

The Detective tapped a pen on his paper piled metal desk making a metallic pang. A artless black and white school clock ticked in the corner. Every little tick passing twice as slow as the last. Or it least it seemed that way.

Percy tried to look chill. But when you're sitting on a 1980's brown padded office chair, it's hard to look anything but awkward.

"Sir! The file of Profiles!" the brunette secretary burst through the door.

"Wonderful! Thank-you Lisa!" The Detective got up and took the files in both hands. Handling them with care but with the nimble fingers of an expert.

With a thunk, he plopped them on his desk and opened it up gingerly, his eyes dancing on the times new roman black font printed neatly on the corner.

He scanned each page delicately while making comments to himself like 'brilliant' 'Alright' 'pretty good'.

"Alrighty then." The detective stated, apparently done talking to himself. The look on his face, however, was a mix between self pride and forced professionalism, hinting that perhaps he still was talking to himself in that bulbous brain of his.

"They've narrowed it down to 8 people." he started. "Michelle Vannette, Brianne Murrise, Lou Ellen Minsoe, Samantha Wadsworth, Silena Beauregard Charlotte Manning, Amber Mcswain, and Zennia Markson." detective looked over his glasses again. "I guess you should investigate these people at school." he muttered.

With a hefty shove, he passed Percy the files. "Read them over" he advised. "You'll probably figure out a ton."

 _No duh Sherlock._

Percy thanked the detective anyways and gladly left, silently going over the names in his head. One of these girls had to be the spy. She needed to be flexible, short, and totally badass in martial arts. Narrowing them down was easy. The hard part would be catching her red-handed.

He was still thinking about it when he got back.

Mulling over each page as he read them over and over again while sitting at the kitchen counter. He swirled his glass of water thoughtfully then paused to take a long draught.

The noon day sun had drifted down and sunk past the horizon making the city lights pop on like corresponding fireflies.

Meanwhile, Rachel was curled up on the couch with a fluffy blanket, a hot drink and Netflix buzzing on the big screen. The ghost light from the screen being the only thing that illuminated the room.

With tired eyes, Percy stacked the papers neatly and hobbled them over to the sofa where he plopped down.

"You think she might be it?" Percy passed one of the papers over to Rachel's pale hand. In this light, her delicate face looked as if it could have been made from china.

Beautiful, but so delicate. As if all it took was a blow to completely crumple her.

Her red eyebrows slid down as she studied the picture with an artist's eye and scrutinized the whole file. With a quirk of her lips she stared puzzedly at it. Undecided on what to think.

"She's a cheerleader, so she has the flexibility." Percy commented lightly while watching the story unfold on the screen.

"And she's short." Rachel croaked, pointing a slender finger to the height measurements.

"But so is Michelle." Percy returned his sparkling green eyes to Rachel. "And she might be just as flexible."

"But Silena does have most of her classes with me." Rachel returned the look of a persuasive point given.

Thinking on this quietly, Percy tapped his chin.

 _Silena_ he recalled. _The girl with the black hair. The girl who's always smiling and flirting teasingly._

Somehow he couldn't see it. Seeing Silena being the one.

 _She is rather new to the school._ He reasoned. _I have been wrong before._

He just needed a way to investigate her. Find out about who she is and who she knew.

"I hear Silena is having an end of year party." Percy shifted closer into the sofa while he talked quietly while remembering what Leo had said about the end of year party.

"I'm not going." Rachel defied. Her eyebrows turned up in stubbornness.

"But I am."

"Going to stalk her, are you?"

"In a way." Percy caught Rachel's eye again.

Rachel looked down and blushed. She muttered something under her breath and wrapped the blanket closer to her body as if for protection instead of warmth.

For a few moments the show just kept playing. Rachel didn't pay him any attention when he tossed the pages onto the coffee table. Standing up stiffly, Percy headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" her voice trailed behind him.

"To take a bath. I'm sore all over."

Percy stripped off his shirt in the white bathroom. The spacious double sink and jacuzzi made him thankful that the Dares were filthy rich. Usually after a fight he'd have to take care of his wounds in a Mcdonald's bathroom.

But not at the Dares.

His wild green eyes roamed over his skin through the mirror, used to the sight of this. The familiarity of the pain was not completely unwelcome. Memories always drifted back from countless field missions.

But still.

He was a wreck.

A wreck that couldn't attend school in the morning.

Randomly sized crusty red cuts criss crossed and graffitied his arms. His back having the same treatment but with deeper slices rather than delicate paper cuts. A few shards of glass had managed to mess up the skin on his collarbone and chest.

Purple, black and yellow bruises peppered his sides, back and chest.

Truth be told, his face had been better. A large purple bruise swelled over his right eye and throbbed painfully. Beneath his left eye was a long cut where a shard had grazed his upper cheek. Dried dark blood was frozen in a ragged triangle trailing under it. He would've frowned but his split lip was throbbing and threatening to tear open again.

Muttering nonsense to himself, he turned the tap on in the tub and went to grab his things in his room. Towel in hand and sore muscles to appease, he trudged into the hallway and closed his room door gently behind him.

Rachel was staring at him. Hanging loosely around her shoulders was that fluffy grey blanket and her bare feet against the hardwood floor. Her mouth slightly open while her cheeks had a prominent blush on them, burning through her snow complexion like fire.

"What?" Percy asked innocently.

"Uh-your… I mean- it's just that … You're a mess." She finished strongly while gesturing to his bare chest. The flush crept up her face until she took on the likeness of a tomato.

Percy nodded begrudgedly agreeing then ran a hand through his messy black locks.

"I don't feel like we should go to school tomorrow." he said tiredly. Trying to ignore the awkward fact that he pretty much knew why she was blushing.

Why she now always acted this way around him.

In truth it had been a rough day. Sitting out on top of a building, trying to be shaken off a moving car, launched through a windshield and onto a hood, and then fighting a killer ninja, and now dealing with a girl he had no interest in but he knew liked him.

"We?! Like as- yup, good, okay." Rachel sputtered again.

"You feeling alright?" Percy stepped towards her with concern on his features.

She might of have been poisoned. That would be the better explanation in his case. (Harsh but true)

"Me?! YES! I'm Fine! Really! Better than EVER!" She put on a convincing smile while holding two thumbs up.

"Alright then…" He creased his brows. "I'm going to take a bath now, because as you know I'm a freaking mess." Percy turned on his heels and walked toward the door.

"A freaking rugged hot mess." the phrase was a whisper muffled into her blanket.

But he heard it.

It took all of his power not to seize up in shock. As calmly as he could, he got into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

That confirmed it. That confirmed all his suspicions.

Even though Percy was probably the least empathetic person ever, he still could see it.

 _Why did Rachel have to go and say that?_

* * *

 ** _Today's Trivia:_ Should I even do trivia anymore? **

**Someone brought this up in the reviews. Shutup and be Creative and I believe  Annabeth and Percy Jackson brought it up. **

**Sometimes people only post trivia answers. I guess it's just disheartening for me.**

 **I do spend more time on the story than the trivia questions.**

 **Makes it feel like your following the story for the trivia...**


	28. Chapter 28

**My Laptop broke! Horrible timing right?**

 **Right after I told you guys how disheartened I was in the last chapter and then I couldn't even post this chapter. So many of you thought that I was giving the story up!**

 **FORGIVE MEH! I'm soooo sorry.**

 **All of the reviewers were so so sweet and it killed me because I couldn't respond in any way!**

 **Mystery Master, rr4eva, BookNerd10101010, Miabug02, Hero of Olympus in disguise, Zombie Killer62, Ms Cumberbatch, and so so many guests. You just made me smile like a lunatic at the screen. Thank you.**

 **Thank you all sooo much.**

 **I only wish that I was posting a more edited, more actiony chapter today for you. Hopefully this will do.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Angry Guilt

* * *

Annabeth was biting her nails in Calculus class.

Her leg was bouncing under the desk and her homework lay out and done in front of her. Anxiously, her eyes wandered back to the clock, then to the parking lot, pacing. Coppery tastes lingered on her lips from her chewing away at them nervously. They felt raw and chapped, but she didn't even notice. So occupied was her mind that nothing seem to penetrate her contemplation.

Jason caught her eye across the classroom. His lightning blue eyes filled with concern, and a hint of an offer.

'You okay?' he mouthed while pinching his blonde brows up sympathetically. Annabeth gave him a pursed smile and a thumbs up. But as soon as he looked back at his problem riddled sheet, she went back to biting her nails which were now ragged and bare. The pink skin beneath her fingernails throbbing in protest.

Percy hadn't been to school for exactly three days.

And three days ago they concluded that it was weird for Percy to have a family emergency when he didn't have any family in San Fran. Her already being deprived self lost even more sleep, and even the magic hoodie couldn't comfort her.

Would he really just leave us? Her mind ached.

So Annabeth was biting her nails. Pondering and mulling over if or if not Percy would just leave without saying goodbye.

Or if he was dead in a ditch. Face down in the muddy earth like a raccoon just struck by a van.

The thought freaked her out even more. The images of his bruised and cut body still hovered in the back of her brain like a threatening bomb about to explode. Always there to remind her that Percy might not be as safe as he claimed to be. In fact, he could be getting beaten up at that moment and she wouldn't even know it.

The piercing bell rattled through the classroom and Annabeth jolted. Now fully aware of her surroundings and somewhat shaken.

Like a zombie she wandered into the caf and sat at the table. Her friends babbling away on Leo's date and how he took her to a place that gave her food poisoning and how poor Calypso was still sick.

Leo was grumbling in the corner saying it really wasn't his fault, and that he let her get what she wanted to get.

It was all in black and white though. Almost as if she was just reading the story out of a newspaper. No animation, or bling to it.

"You okay Annabeth?" Piper noticed her quiet demeanor and half eaten sandwich.

Annabeth sighed heavily. "I'm worried."

She didn't have to go into detail. Her friends understood her perfectly. After all, Percy was their friend too.

"Me too." Jason revealed with a dismal quirk of his mouth.

"Come on guys. Do you really think he'd leave us?" Hazel gave an encouraging smile while injecting some positivity. Typical Hazel.

"Ya, he's probably just sick." Frank added in.

"But what if he's not." Leo sounded surprisingly depressed.

"We need to find him." Annabeth decided on the spot. She pushed her chair back and stood up. A plan already starting in her complex head.

A plan of action.

"Well we can't go knocking on his front door!" Piper exclaimed.

"But we can check his locker. Maybe it will give us a clue." Annabeth smiled at Leo sweetly. "You can crack the code on his lock. Right?"

Leo leaned back in his chair. "Pshhh, I can do more than simple highschool locks." he smirked.

"Great. Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"But I'm not done my quesadilla!" Leo whined childishly.

Annabeth scowled at him darkly, not willing to wait. She wanted to know where Percy was.

Now.

Call it curiosity.

"Bring it with you." Piper found a resolution while she got up from her plastic seat with a shrug.

Leo unhinged his jaw and shoved the tortilla wrapped goodness into his mouth like a snake swallowing its prey. His cheeks bulged to the side when he closed his lips and strained to keep the food inside his child sized mouth.

"Leo?" Jason was giving the elf a weird look.

"Murf?"

"You disgust and fascinate me at the same time."

"You know you're only encouraging him." Annabeth muttered the same time Leo gave a prestigious bow before following in line with Frank and Hazel.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him. No wonder Calypso got food poisoning. His stomach was probably made of metal. She wouldn't be able to stomach any place he wanted to eat.

Together they walked through the tiled floor halls, nose blind to the teenager smell of gym bags and sandwiches going bad in lockers.

Annabeth tossed the rest of her food in the tall metal garbage bin sitting on the corner while she passed. Only eager to find out what she had been wondering all day.

"Watch closely!" Leo announced, after he had apparently downed his impressive mouthful of food.

Leaning in close to the scuffed and dented locker, Leo blocked her view of the lock while proceeding to shush them a few times. Holding her breath, Annabeth sent up a prayer.

"Eh Voila." He displayed the open locker proudly, swinging the lock on his thin finger.

Cutting past Leo almost as soon as he said it, Annabeth nosed her way in.

Laying before her was that typical locker.

A blue backpack that looked a little worn, a pencil case and binders stacked neatly, and a blue hoodie, not unlike the one she had at home.

"So suspicious!" Leo gasped. "What type of person keeps a locker tidy!? He's absolutely an alien who just went back to his planet." Leo dramatically said with enough sarcasm to even drive Annabeth to the brink of rolling her eyes multiple times.

"His back pack is still here." She stated while opening the pockets and running her fingers on the inside lining. Part of her hoped nothing gross would be waiting for her.

Who wants to feel a squashed banana stewing for a few days inside a backpack pocket?

"And so is his hoodie." She rummaged some more. "Anybody want some gum?" the offered was accompanied with her holding the packet back out to her friends.

Sloppily she unzipped the last pocket and pulled out a smooth blank white card. Flipping it over in her fingers several times she turned to her friends so they could see it too.

It was roughly the size of a credit card and was easily recognizable by the plasticy blankness of it.

"He left his key card." Annabeth looked around to her expectant friends. "So he wasn't planning on going home." the mutter came out in a perplexed huff.

This evidence was not helping console the idea that Percy would be back.

Her friends had apparently nothing to say about this. They stood in a silent semi circle while no one met her gaze. The pregnant silence spoke for itself. Everybody was thinking the same thing.

Percy was gone. And that was that.

Well, Annabeth didn't want that to be that.

She gripped the card tightly in her palm. "Let's go."

"Uh, exactly where?" Piper looked critical.

"To Percy's apartment. The people living there have got to know what's happened to him. Besides we need to return this." Annabeth persuaded.

"Skipping School! Alright! I'm Game!" Leo jumped on the opportunity.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Annabeth?" Hazel asked quietly. She fidgeted from one foot to another in a nervous dance.

"What if Percy needs us?" Annabeth put it in a way Hazel would go for.

"Alright. If you say so." She murmured while looking to Frank for reassurance.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy had a heart attack when the elevator doors opened. Before the doors had a chance to completely open, he flew over the sofa and into the kitchen. His hands snatched up a butchers knife from the counter before pressing his back to the side of the island counter and listening intently to the intruders. He expected a wary gunshot, or that ninja girl to pop up.

"Whoa this place is S-W-A-K-Y, Swanky!"

Leo?!

A soft slap was distinctable in between the noises of shuffling feet and low mutters.

"Ow!" Leo whined. Percy could just imagine him pouting

"That's what you get for being loud." Annabeth murmured.

Percy pulled the hood up on his sweater and sank lower behind the island while he let a few profanities slip.

What in bloomin daylights were they doing here? His entire cover as an agent was suddenly dwindling on a highwire. Nothing but a colorful parasol to keep him balanced.

Staring with a hard glare at the grey cupboards in front of him seemed to help concentrate on what they were saying.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Piper called out politely.

How did they even get in here?

"Helloo? Is Percy here?" Annabeth ventured a bit farther into the living room where the TV was still blaring noisily.

"Well someone was here recently." he heard Frank comment.

Percy let out a defeated sigh. He was going to have to face them sooner or later.

Just sitting behind the counter and praying that they would leave wasn't going to help anything. Besides, if Rachel came out to face them then things could get out of hand.

Almost guiltily Percy stood up and faced the sink so his dark blue hoodie back was to them.

He grabbed a thin crystal glass from the shelf and filled it with water.

"What are you guys doing here?" he didn't mean to sound accusing. It just came out that way.

"Percy!" Annabeth voice was frazzled. "How long have you been standing there?!"

"The whole time." you didn't see me stand up wisegirl?

"And you didn't answer us?"

"You'd find me sooner or later." Percy shrugged while keeping his back to her questioning voice.

She'd freak if she saw his face. She'd probably start foaming at the mouth.

"Why haven't you been to school? Are you alright?" Her voice was getting closer. It was on edge and worried with a shot of concern mixed in carefully.

Percy busied himself with a long drink of water before placing the glass lightly on the counter.

"I caught a few flu symptoms." he croaked while angling his face away from her.

Dragging footsteps and quiet breaths told him that the rest of his friends present had gathered around behind him. Percy's fist's tightened on the counter and he grit his teeth.

"You guys should leave if you don't want to catch it too." he coughed hoarsely to try and prove his point.

"Why did you have to leave in the middle of the school day on Tuesday? What was the family emergency?" Annabeth was suspicious. He could tell with the tone of voice she used. He could see her out of the corner of his eye now. Leaning on the same piece of counter he was.

"A family member was in town. I wanted to see them so I used it as an excuse to ditch." Percy could hear Piper mutter something under her breath. Jason returned her comment in the same quiet mutter.

Can't sprint outta here, they'll get suspicious.

See my face they'll be suspicious.

Don't see my face they'll be suspicious.

Dammit.

"You're hiding something." Annabeth's deadweight voice sent a shiver down his spine as she leaned in closer.

He tilted away and tried to angle his head to hide his face.

Annabeth's hand tightened against the fabric on the back of his hood then she yanked it down swiftly.

Percy didn't react as it revealed his the bruise over his eyebrow and cheekbone. The long red scab on his other cheek seemed to burn a bit at being exposed. He stared poker face at the shiny metallic sink in front of him and watched his circus mirror reflection in the faucet.

Dead silence made him feel like he was underwater.

He wished he was underwater.

Far away from this situation.

"What the hell is happening Percy." Annabeth's voice was thick and tense, quivering with emotion and fear. The statement coming out as a demand, rather than a question.

He let his eyes meet hers and heard the subtle gasps come from his remaining friends as they caught sight of the damage disfiguring around his piercing emerald eye.

"Will you actually believe me if I even tell you?" he remarked bitterly. His brow creasing dangerously down as his eyes flashed.

"Depends if you're actually going to man up and say the truth." she said softly. Almost as if she was really upset that he lied to her last time.

She probably was.

"Guys, really. No need to argue about this. We can talk about it decently." Jason held his hands up soothingly while talking gently. The gentleman in him clearly showing through.

"If talking about it decently means lying to your friends." Annabeth crossed her arms roughly with a pursed pout on her face.

Percy growled and pushed out of the kitchen, and toward the balcony with Annabeth on his heels like a hound chasing a coon.

Ripples skimmed on the pool and the expensive potted plants were being nagged by the strong but fickle breeze.

"Where are you going? Are you at least going to say anything?"

"It's not like you'll believe me if I did! You didn't believe me last time!" Percy pushed the glass doors sharply and marched out onto the windy balcony. The humid air filling his lungs and the heat of the day infiltrating his hoodie and sweatpants uncomfortably.

"Okay moron!" Piper had reached her limit. "If you're too blind to see that Annabeth and the rest of us are worried sick about you than maybe you clearly don't understand the concept of friendship."

"I know you're worried!" Percy wheeled around at the semicircle of his friends who had cornered him. "But you were worried about me last time and refused to accept the answer I gave you!"

"Well you were lying." Frank added in subtly.

"And you did get punched." Leo twiddled his thumbs.

"Not to mention that big cut." Hazel muttered while looking at the ground.

"Bro, you need to tell us what's up. It's not everyday this happens to people." Jason met his gaze with sincerity while he gingerly took a step forward.

He didn't know why he was mad with them. They didn't deserve his anger. But how could he convey to them that he literally could not tell them what actually happened.

Percy clenched his jaw and looked away with a frustrated aura. He glared at the horizon line stabbed with skyscrapers while the never ceasing wind ruffled his pitch black hair.

Now he was mad at himself for being mad at them.

"So." Annabeth boldly stepped right up to face him.

"So what?" the agitation in his emotions still hadn't calmed and continued to crash in a violent storm.

"So. Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Us. What. Happened." she poked him in the chest with each clipped word.

He let out a heavy sigh and stared directly into her eye with seriousness emanating from his own green jewels.

"I was in a car wreck." his poker face came back. But this time it was the truth. Or at least half of it. He didn't need to say anything more than that.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed at him. She was about to dig around. She needed more evidence than a cut along his cheek and a bruise that covered his eye.

He could see the parts of her that weren't believing him.

But he could also the parts of her that wanted to believe him. That just wanted him to be safe.

Before Annabeth could utter another word, Percy hooked his hands under the hem of his hoodie and peeled it off, t-shirt and all. It fell to the floor dramatically as he watched the looks in there eyes change to shock.

Hazel covered her mouth and clutched Frank's arm weakly while a green look came over her face.

Annabeth's eyes diverted to his chest as he watched her face intently. Her golden curls were being tugged at randomly from the hungry wind, while her soft grey eyes inched slowly around.

"I got thrown through a windshield. My back hit it first." He explained pointedly while turning his back. His bloody bruised back made her face pale. He looked over his shoulder to see all his friends staring in shock at the skin split and purple.

"Damn. That's bad." he heard Annabeth hiss in surprise.

Not as bad as I've had. He felt like saying. He felt like spilling out the truth.

Ya right, spill the truth and I'm outta the game.

"Did you at least go to get it checked out?" Piper's brows were furrowed down and her arms were still crossed.

"Yes." he felt like he was answering to a scolding mother. Which was odd because Piper was far from Motherly. "Believe me now?" Percy scooped down and picked up his hoodie and t-shirt.

"Yes." Annabeth muttered softly. Almost as if she was sorry for ever doubting him. "But I wish you would have least told us that you were in a car wreck. Don't leave us hanging for three days!" her arms folded over each other.

"Sorry." Percy gave her a curious look while slipping the t-shirt over his head.

She never would have accepted that answer so easily...

The wind weaved between the group as they stood around awkwardly. The vast view of the city scape below didn't captivate anyone to look over the sides. Instead the group went back inside the penthouse.

"Well, I'm going to go visit Callie." Leo broke the suffocating silence. Leo being Leo was just trying to break the ice that had seemed to formed around them.

He was coming off as a bit uncaring though.

"That means I have to drive you." Piper sighed.

"And I go where Piper goes." Jason grabbed then squeezed her hand sweetly.

"What about school?" Annabeth broke through the conversation. Suddenly acting as if Percy wasn't even in front of her.

"What about school?" Leo challenged with a smirk on his face. "It's not like I'm going back."

Annabeth sighed heavily then gave Percy a look. "Perce? You wanna come?"

Percy tilted his head back and looked up the stairs. Rachel was probably hiding in her room. Waiting for him to signal to her that it was all good. That nothing bad had happened.

He definitely couldn't leave her.

That and Silena's party was that night and he couldn't afford to miss it. It was about time he wrapped this mission up.

"Naw, I'm supposed to sit still. Doctors orders." he lied while offering a supportive smile.

"Of course, poor Calypso wouldn't be this sick if Leo knew how to date." Piper teased.

Leo crossed his arms grumpily. "Ya well, whatever."

Percy chortled. "What? Did you accidentally tip the boat on your tunnel of love ride or something?"

"Naw, she got food poisoning from a seafood place. Poor girl." Hazel sighed.

"Well, bye Percy. We'll give her a shout from ya. K?" Leo waved while the elevator opened.

Percy waved back. Relieved once the doors of the elevator confirmed that they were gone.

But did Annabeth really believe me?

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth let the keycard dance on her fingertips on the elevator ride down. She hadn't given it back. In truth, she didn't want to give it back. Because she still had her doubts.

Piper's eyes widened on seeing it and she pushed off the railing she was leaning on.

"You forgot to give it back?" she asked surprised.

Annabeth shook her head knowingly.

"Than you kept it on purpose." Jason's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't like the idea of Annabeth stealing it entertain his mind.

Nodding, she continued to let the little white card tickle her fingers.

"Why?" Frank and Hazel asked in synch.

"Because if Percy had been in a car wreck." Leo spoke for her. "He wouldn't have held it back. It took him awhile to bring up that story."

The air seemed stale when the elevator doors opened again. They group filed into the lobby. Piper wheeled around to look Annabeth in the eyes. "So… you kept it because…"

"Because I know we're going to need to use it again." she deadpanned with her grey sparkling eyes set hard.

* * *

 **Last Weeks Trivia Answer: I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCCCHHH!**

 **This Weeks Trivia: What was the name of the creature Percy named 'Bessie'?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay SO my posting schedule is a little off, so it might be a tad sporadic for awhile. Not to mention that next week is silverwolf77's birthday and asked me if I could post a chapter on the 23rd in a really really sweet review :)**

 **So next chapter, (which is way better than this one!) is going to be posted the friday after this one. On the 23rd of December. mkay?**

* * *

Chapter 29: She had it Coming

* * *

Muffled yet loud music was pounding from inside the house, sounding so distant but sharp. Almost as if someone had draped a thick fluffy blanket over the speakers. Lights flashed like focused lightning and the front yard was a battleground of crumpled flowers, crushed plastic cups and littered wrappers.

Percy stood in awe at the end of the smooth black driveway as he watched teens lingering on the porch while shadows swayed and bounced in the windows with every flash of the colorful lights.

This was a party.

A full on high-school party.

Probably violating more laws in one night than a bunch of bar brawlers did in an entire week.

The house itself was large. Large and Classy. It had an old victorian look with intricate white mouldings and some statues that looked suspiciously like gargoyles.

Ladened in grey bricks, and spacious balconies, it was sure to have cost more than a pretty penny. It's double doors were closed firmly but they still vibrated with every beat of the DJ's speakers.

Percy puffed some air and ran a hand through his pitch hair while spectating. Thalia had given up on his hair. It was still messy. Like he was an eternal bedhead.

' _Besides'_ she had made an excuse for her failure. ' _It suits you.'_

As soon as she heard that he was going to a party she had pulled up. She barreled in and insisted on picking every article of clothing.

Don't get her wrong. She wasn't picky. She didn't even like most brands of clothes.

She was just being that protective older sister figure who wanted her little bro to be the coolest kid at the biggest party in town.

Plus she was always urging Percy to live a little and break a few of S.I.G.H.T's many rules. This was her chance to show him how.

So she had pulled out a pair of dark jeans and pitch black t-shirt.

Percy didn't get it. It was so simple and plain.

' _It's a little tight_.' he had complained about the shirt while tugging on the edge.

' _It has to be tight'_ she had crossed her arms. ' _Chics need to be able to check out your muscles.'_

Thalia had even passed him the keys to her baby claiming that there was nothing cooler than having a sick motorcycle for a ride.

Well, Thalia was the one who was taking his position as Rachel's bodyguard, so it's not like she was going to be using it for the next hour or so.

And there Percy was. Staring at this loud, vibrant vivacious house.

He harnessed the butterflies in his stomach and strode up the drive, almost as if it was his own abode.

He considered knocking, but kids seemed to be coming and going as they pleased. So with the ease of an agent he opened the door and walked in.

Immediately the music intensified. The details in the beats and melodies becoming distinct while the rush of dancing bodies and moving figures became overpowering.

Sweat, perfume, axe, cologne, body spray, alcohol, mingled in the humid environment. Even with the air conditioning working full time wasn't enough to cool the heated atmosphere.

Percy submersed himself in the crowd while guessing that the whole school had shown up.

The whole school had been invited anyways.

He mingled for awhile, passing couples pressed up against walls and tables laden with food. Finally, he found himself in a conversation with Devan from his basketball team who had a short spritely girl hanging off his arm.

"And then I dunk the ball after Perce sends an amazing pass-" Devan relived the moment for his girlfriend while sloshing his drink around in his cup a few times. The brunette offered Percy a smile which he returned politely.

In all honesty, it was nothing but a blur.

Maybe if he was actually here to enjoy himself than he would have paid attention to who was making out with who and how the people in near the speakers were dancing.

But so far his focus was centered on one black haired short girl on the opposite side of the room. Dancing like she the center of attention but acting like she was a lone sparkling jellyfish swimming in the ocean.

This was her party afterall.

"Well! Look what the cat dragged in!" A voice chirped loudly behind him and breaking the conversation he had barely contributed to.

He didn't need to look to know who it was.

Casey saddled right up beside him with Luke and two other girls on her tail.

"Hello Percy, long time no see." she winked discreetly.

"Heeeyy Percy." Luke was borderlined drunk as he sloppily slipped an arm around Casey's waist.

 _Wow, smooth buddy._

"Awesome perty Right!" Luke gave him the thumbs up/ punch to the chest.

"Ya."

Casey giggled "Looks like Luke hit the spiked stuff a little too hard." Her eyes glittered humorously as she yelled over the pumping music.

"I noticed!" Percy's voice felt hoarse from talking like this.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a burly african american boy approach Silena.

"So Percy," Casey latched onto his arm before he could excuse himself. "Where's Annabeth? I thought she would be here."

Gently, Percy pushed Casey off his arm while he spoke. "I don't think she is. Parties aren't really her thing."

"Oh! Luke told me that! Didn't you bae?" Casey's eyes sparkled excitedly while she turned to her boyfriend.

Luke however had passed out on the floor and was currently drooling into a very expensive persian rug.

"Well he did." Casey turned back to Percy was she was still yelling over the music. "Annabeth needs to loosen up and learn to Par-tay." Casey smiled and gently pushed her hand against his chest playfully. "I mean, you can party pretty well." she commented while taking a delicate sip of her drink.

Only half the words she was speaking was actually reaching his brain. Percy watched as Silena lead the guy who had approached her out through the front door. Ditching on her own party.

He wouldn't be able to study her if she was gone. He didn't want to risk following her either.

If she was the target than she'd probably be well trained in finding stalkers.

So he settled on snooping.

If he found her room then maybe he could find some evidence against this girl. Or maybe he would find out that she was an innocent suspect who was truly not the person he was looking for.

"- I mean, she doesn't act like a normal teenager. I guess. What do you think?"

The next line of words that he was actually listening to made no sense. Maybe if he had heard the sentence before…

"I think I really need to use the bathroom." he finally excused himself and took off.

With a quick pretend struggle with the door handle he faked the downstairs bathroom being occupied. Bounding up the stairs he inconspicuously checked room after room.

It was when he opened the door to an explosion of pinks purples and whites that he knew he had found the correct room.

A soft blue hued light from the rising moon washed over the frilled queen sized canopy bed through the glass double doors to the balcony. A large white vanity was pushed against the wall while tubes of lipsticks, mascara and heaven knows what else was organized neatly on top like a armed and ready cohorts. Band posters and magazine clippings were tacked to the wall hurriedly and stood hauntingly in the dark room.

It was when he saw the sleek grey apple computer on the desk near the bed that Percy actually stepped in the room.

Nimbly he slipped a little chip out of his watch while plopping down into the pink office chair.

He plugged the pinkie finger nail sized chip into the computer and was blinded when the screen came to life with light momentarily shocked into his brain.

Immediately the password was bypassed and the home screen came up.

Without so much as pressing a button; pages, documents, pictures, history started flashing through as it was copied onto a file.

If he even blinked he would miss an entire chapter of this computers interactions.

Essays and make up tutorial videos passed but even pictures surged by giving Percy a glimpse.

Photos of friends and outings and birthday parties with happy pink ribbons. Those photos didn't interest Percy.

It was the pictures of won Kung Fu tournaments, being presented belts, and holding up trophies with captions of self defense success and women empowerment. Then just like that, the computer died again when the last document had been copied. Sitting there in the dark, he let his eyes adjust before he pulled the little device out with more suspicion on Silena than ever.

His eyes roamed over her room once more while he picked out the detail he hadn't honed in on before.

Gleaming cold martial art trophies and medals lining a shelf.

 _Martial artist… maybe, maybe not the spy._

Percy tapped out a few buttons on his watch then held it up to the wall. A small blue light popped up on the screen as it scanned through the layers of drywall and wood, looking for any secret compartments.

Moving it over the poster riddled area like one does to a metal detector on a beach. He searched and rummaged through drawers and had just strolled out of the walk in closet-

 _Click-_

The room door's bronze handle turned.

Percy dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed. He constricted his breathing to shallow inaudible puffs while his eyes followed the pair of clear plastic looking stilettos strut woozily into the room and flop onto the bed.

When his eyes shot up to see the bulge of the mattress bearing down on him, he noticed the familiar silhouette of a handgun strapped to the bottom of the bed.

 _Peculiar_ Percy thought while snapping a photo with his watch.

 _Peculiar that she has all this self defence and training but seemingly no motive._ Nothing for Percy to really pin her down about anything relating to Rachel.

A fit of giggles broke out on the mattress above.

Plan? Wait till this person fell asleep and then sneak out.

It would've been that simple. Percy had the patience and the stealth.

If only the drunk hadn't squealed "Peerrccyy, I mow your in heere."

Stiffening, Percy held his breath.

"Found chya." the girl poked her head under the bed and giggled uncontrollably.

For a few seconds their eyes locked in a surprised manner. Another string of giggles soon erupted from Casey as she fiddled with the loose ends on her tight crop top.

"What are yoouuu doing here? Waiting for me?" her high pitchy voice sounded like she was internally laughing.

"Was just about to leave." Percy spoke indifferently as he rolled out the other side of the bed.

Before he could reach the door across the dark room, Casey staggered against his torso. She giggled twinkly again while running her hand up his chest.

"You want me to come with you too?" she whispered girlishly.

"No." Percy's eyes were set hard.

Peeved off and a little grumpy on how his snoop time had been cut short by a girl with clingy issues.

Casey just hummed as her eyes slitted to that like cats. "Your. So. Hot. when you command like that." she murmured before violently pressing her body against his to deliver a hungry wet kiss to his lips.

Stumbling backward, Percy shoved her off him sending them both to the floor just a few feet from each other.

"Stop it Casey." Percy growled annoyed. "What would Luke think?"

Casey purred.

She _purred._ Like a freakin cat.

"Who cares about him when you're here with me?" she strutted toward him on all fours, like a cougar going in for the kill.

Her hips swaying and her arms moving forward in strides. A slitted look in her eyes that burned through the curtained darkness. Following Percy with sharp intention, she pounced.

Percy rolled to the side and caught her forearm easily, pinning her to the solid ground.

"Casey, stop it now." Percy was reaching the end of his rope. Feeling like he was struggling with a glass vase, taped to his back.

So hard to get off him without breaking it in some way.

Seductively, Stiletto gloved feet went up to try and wrap her legs around his hip and half his mind was debating to break her arm.

In reality, if he moved to stop her then he just might drastically damage her frail bone structure. And he didn't exactly want to deal with all the paperwork that came with hurting a 'bystander'.

Casey just cocked her perfectly drawn eyebrows. "Playing hard to get, are we?" she murmured while leaning up in an actual impressive act of flexibility.

It was when she tried kissing him a second time that he rolled off her and wiped his mouth messily. Releasing the drunk idiot.

Percy stood up and glared down at the brunnette girl splayed out on the floor. Ready to walk out and find some other place he might be able to find clues. But Casey just smirked and started tugging her shirt flirtlily. "Go ahead."

 _Walking away is wiser._ His mind added helpfully.

But this wasn't over. It wouldn't be over. Not until he showed Casey how through he was.

Her smile widened when he knelt down beside her shrimpy body. Set faced, and aggravated, Percy took her shoulders in his hands and shook her hard. Jarring his arms and glaring into her shock filled eyes. The spacious room seeming to echo Casey's yelp of surprise.

Her eyes wide while she stared back into his wild emerald ones.

Anger is what she saw in them. Anger at her for everything she carried out, everytime she hurt Annabeth.

"What about Luke!" he hissed, trying to guilt her in some way to stop go after him.

Rattled from being shaken, Casey burst into a waterwork stricken cry. "What about Luke!" she wailed. "Luke still pines after that brat. I catch him still looking at her!"

"That's because you don't compare to Annabeth." Percy sniffed angrily. Angry that this girl was always trying to make others submit to her.

That she thought she could have everything.

"I know!" The drunk girl slurred while wiping her mascara dripping eyes. "I wanted that golden curly hair. I wanted to have thick lips and a tan like that! It's not fair! It's NOT FAIR! She's such a bitch! She doesn't deserve to be pretty. She doesn't WORK FOR IT LIKE ME!"

Casey ripped out her arms from his hands and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Fisting the fabric around and searching his cold eyes frantically.

"Nobody loves me because of her!" she shrieked despairingly while she leaned in yet again, Percy simultaneously leaning back. "But you'll love me! You'll show her what's right!" her hoarse whisper was cut off when she pressed her lips to his and clamped on tightly to his shoulders in desperation.

And that's what Casey was.

Desperate. Desperate to feel like she was above Annabeth. Desperate to have more attention.

She had done everything she could for attention. Wore revealing clothes, lots of makeup, laughed loudly, gossiped, _adored_ everything that everyone else liked, and pretended to be everyone's friend.

And where did it get her?

Begging for more attention from a person who hardly cared.

Trying to use Percy as a stool, a ladder to get above the girl who challenged her dominance.

Or maybe Casey actually had feelings for Percy, but the thought was just too repulsive to meander on, to even think possible.

Angered, Percy shoved her hard. Hard and fast. Flinging Casey off him and sending her tumbling across the hardwood floor. The darkness seeming to clinging to her body as she lay in a heap at the base of Silenas bed.

"Stop!" he growled. He didn't care if the party downstairs heard him. He didn't care if the world heard him.

"Why?" she cried as she tried to get up. "Why?" she looked hurt as she clamped her fist to her chest. But it was all dramatics, wasn't it?

Casey after all, lived for drama. Trying to squeeze as much out of the moments in her life as she could. And this was one of those moments.

One of those moments she'd cry about to her friends, who in turn would give her more attention and more pity.

She'd probably start sending out rumors about Annabeth again. Angry that she couldn't step above her, couldn't grab the one person she knew would take control of the the golden haired beauty.

Anger fired in Percy's gut.

"Because I've been in love with the same girl since I was seven years old!" Percy spat.

As soon as he said it, he knew it was true.

He was in love with Annabeth Chase.

So no matter all of Casey's hollow tactics, he would never fall for her. (Even the thought of that was revolting)

His heart was still with Annabeth.

Casey looked indignant. "Who?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?!"

"Do I know her? What does she have that's admirable?" Casey crossed her arms and appeared to be less drunk than before.

"She's smart and funny and gorgeous and independent and sarcastic and she makes me feel happy when I'm near her." Percy rambled on as he felt his heart flutter with each word he proclaimed unshamefully.

"She's not desperate and act like a little child trying to get attention." he snarled pointedly.

Casey stared blankly at him. Then a phinx like look came upon her face. "So you don't like Annabeth." she sniffed. "But why? Why don't you me? Why? I've dreamed about you for so long..." her mutters were of despair but truthfully sounded pathetic.

 _She actually likes me!?_

Percy's eyes darkened.

"Or maybe." he hissed. "I love Annabeth. And you can't match her even if you tried a million times." Glowering harshly while he spoke "So excuse me."

With that, he opened the door and left the attention hungry girl on the floor weeping.

She had it coming to her, after all.

Sooner or later that is.

* * *

 **Last weeks Trivia Answer: Ophiotaurus.**

 **This weeks Trivia: What name did Tyson give to the Hippocampi?**


	30. Chapter 30

**A very happy birthday to silverwolf77!**

* * *

Chapter 30: A Decision

* * *

Prom.

Annabeth was thoroughly disgusted.

Frilly dresses, and aching shoes. She was only going because she bought a ticket.

70 freakin non refundable dollars just for a prom ticket.

Then again, this wasn't some school gym affair. This was a party boat they had rented out. Her school had decided to go all out for this. Which unfortunately meant higher ticket prices.

Annabeth had sighed heavily when she looked in the mirror.

Don't get it wrong, she looked freakin amazing, she just hated how everything she had chosen to wear had been chosen with Luke in mind. How he would react to seeing her so made up.

Adorning her athletic body was a dove white and powder blue greek inspired evening gown that she had ordered months ago. A silver belt wrapped around her waist while dangling moonlight silver earrings hung from her ears. Everything Annabeth had picked out though, had complemented the aqua blue half shell that now lay under her chin thanks to a little clasp attached to the chain. When she had picked everything out she was so excited. So ready.

And now all she could do was stare sourly at the mirror. Wishing she was in a pair of sweats and stay home to binge watch Netflix.

If she asked, maybe Percy would stay with her…. But no. Piper had gone above and beyond to make Annabeth's prom wonderful.

Her Cherokee friend had insisted on treating all of them for their senior year prom. Hiring makeup and hair stylists to 'make them look fabulous', and that costed a pretty little penny to do.

Annabeth had been shoved into a cushy seat as her hair was yanked, heated and sprayed until it finally stayed pinned up in a intricate yet elegant updo. Her smoky eyed makeup, contouring and subtle blush lipstick, which was a war all in itself, made Piper call her 'dangerously gorgeous' and whistle a few catcalls just to embarrass her.

But in Annabeth's mind, she didn't even compare to Piper.

In her figure hugging beaded purple gown she looked like she had just walked off the runway. Her braided chignon had an eagle's feather weaved through it while her striking makeup made her already beautiful features bolder.

Jason was one lucky guy.

Hazel however, chose to have her thick dark locks curled and donned a dark green, glittering layering gown.

Calypso wasn't even planning on going before Piper got in on the mess. She dragged Calypso to the store and bought her a shining white single strapped sweeping gown with gold lace designs and a flattering neckline. Her caramel hair was woven tightly into a complicated braid while her features were highlighted with makeup that made her eyes bolder.

Annabeth was pretty sure that Leo would shit himself.

Frank would probably blush every time he looked at Hazel.

Jason no doubt, would be stammering every other sentence.

As for Annabeth? She was hoping for Percy to at least comment on what she was wearing.

Even though she would've preferred a compliment on her personality or her capabilities she had her fingers crossed for at least _something_ from Percy.

Something that told her if he liked her as much as she liked him. Her hopes were tentative though. Disappointment on a matter like this was not an option. So at the same time she was assuming that Percy would be ignoring her the whole time, or maybe even just ditch. Although it seemed very unrealistic and un-Percy-like, she still thought that the worst case scenario would play out that night.

"Why the hell would they not just give us a map with the ticket!" Piper fumed at the wheel while Hazel was desperately searching on her phone if they should take a left or right.

In the seat beside her, Calypso was twisting her bracelet nervously while glancing out the window every few seconds.

"Stupid boat docks should have at least SOME kind of sign to point us in the GENERAL direction!" Piper ranted. "We'll never get there!"

Calypso let her hand fall to the knapsack beside her and fidget with the strings anxiously. Smiling softly, Annabeth put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's alright." she soothed than offered her some berry skittles she was snacking on.

Only half a smile was returned before the caramel haired girl went back to twisting her bracelet and pacing with her eyes. Watching the decrepit brick buildings roll by in the dying twilight sun.

Poor gal. Not only was she anxious about prom but she also was worried sick about when she got home.

Piper, being the inclusive rebel she was, convinced Callie to sneak out in order to go to the 'peak of a teens life' event. Even though Calypso's father had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't to attend. By the way Calypso kept fiddling with her casual clothes bag, Annabeth could tell that her father wasn't of the forgiving nature.

"There!" Piper suddenly turned the wheel sharply, pushing Annabeth into the door of the beetle with the force.

She momentarily caught a glimpse of a itty bitty sign wedged into the scrubby bushes while her face was smeared against the glass.

'Barrie Marine and dock' was written in peeling ruddy paint. The sign dark and splintering from age.

No wonder they passed it a million times.

Piper started cackling in the driver's seat as she evened out the car. "I knew we'd make it! I knew it!"

Hazel shot a look back at Annabeth as they simultaneously rolled their eyes. Piper would always be Piper. That endearing little diva.

By the time they entered the lot, they could already see the guys crowded around Jason's car and waiting with slouched figures and bored looks. They must have been one of the first cars in, because Piper was forced to park at the very back of the lot. The car shivering under the gravel before they finally came to a stop.

"You know the first car invented, which only went 10 miles an hour by the way, would have showed up before you!" Leo yelled over the distance as the girls got out of the car.

"Leo Valdez, get over here and escort your date! Never mind the time." Piper belted back with a chastising ring.

As the guys drew closer and the girls met in the middle, Annabeth couldn't help but notice the looks of awe and enchantment that came across their faces.

Their girlfriends were a pretty stunning group.

Well, all of them except Frank. A knowing, adoring smile turned up his lips lightly, while a loving gaze was set in his eyes. He knew Hazel could be that gorgeous. He knew her like the back of his hand.

 _I could only wish to be as lucky as Hazel someday._ The blonde pondered while sending a shy glance Percy's way. Blushing slightly at her naive daydreams of Percy reacting to her the same way. Of him being an attentive, goofy boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Jason immediately offered Piper his arm while sending her a sly grin and muttering a few flattering words into her ear. Then copy cat Leo did the same for Callie and earned and eye roll but an endearing smile.

When Annabeth peeled her eyes away towards Percy, she saw something that made her heart beat wildly in her chest. Not only was Percy wearing a suit, but the way _he_ was looking at _her_ created feathers in her stomach. It was practically what any girl wishes for when a lot goes into how they look.

His mouth was slightly parted while his adoring wild green eyes were stuck between wonderstruck and gobsmacked. Naturally he was blushing slightly as Annabeth turned away bashfully. Her pulse rocking against her rib cage as she pretended to be engulfed in a conversation she wasn't apart of.

A tense awkward void was tightened between them as their friends broke off to talk with their significant other. Leaving Percy and Annabeth stranded with each other. Both of them taking a sudden interest in the party boat docked a little ways away. Its string lights wrapped around the lower handlebars and blackened windows made it seem cheerful, yet ominous.

Taking a shaky breath, Annabeth clasped her hands together nervously. Trying to form words that wouldn't come. For the life of her, Annabeth couldn't find anything to say.

She tried to make a comment about his suit but it died in her throat like a withering flower.

Settling on making an oblivious remark she tried again. "So? Why are we just standing around here? Let's go in." her voice was strong even though her face was burning.

Piper agreed eagerly. Apparently not noticing Annabeth's sudden tongue tying face reddening effect.

Together, each pair marched in a parade line toward the lavish looking yacht, big enough to hold the entire school. She could hear the conversations and compliments spring up about how they looked, and the excitement for the night lying ahead.

Annabeth, however, was left in the back of the line, forgotten beside Percy. The strained silence was at least starting to wane.

"So." Percy started as the blush started to fade.

"So." Annabeth replied.

…

Cut that, the awkwardness had settled in between the two of them and had bound them in a eternal era of painful quiet. It was like a tense rope threatening to snap at any second.

"I like boats." Percy said, then cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I know." Annabeth cringed at her answer. She made a face at the pavement.

 _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You should have said something smart! Or you should have asked him why he likes boats! Do you really know that he like's boats?_ Annabeth cursed herself profoundly.

"There's a boat show, down near the bridge in July. If you'd like we should go to it." Annabeth felt her voice relax as she spoke.

It took her three seconds before she seized up in horror at what she said.

 _Oh fudge, it sounds like I just asked him out. It sounds like I just asked for a date!_

Droplets of sweat prickled the back of her neck. _Dummy dummy dummy dummy._

"Really? That's awesome. We definitely should. Leo would love that!" Percy smiled at her contently.

 _Saved by this boys obliviousness._ She sighed internally.

"You know, I originally didn't want to come." Annabeth mentioned with an airy sound in her voice.

"Why?" Percy asked while he stepped onto the boarding walk. Shooting her a curious look as their shoes knocked hollowly against the swaying board. Their tickets being taken by a stony faced man in a tux.

"Because I originally bought my ticket with Luke." Annabeth shared. Her voice was chirpy and bright. Luke didn't mean diddly squat to her anymore.

She was getting better sleep and summer was just two weeks away. Life was looking up.

"But." she continued before Percy could utter a word. "You helped me realize that I was still letting him get at me and now I know that I'm completely over that asshat."

"Don't you mean that fabulously browed boy?" Percy smirked at her while referencing that day they pretty much sabotaged his pickup truck.

"No, I actually mean brown magnificent moustached man." she chortled alongside Percy's boyish laughter.

Finally the tension had subsided. Relief washed over Annabeth like a chilly splash on some burning skin. In kindred spirit, she looped arms with him and whistled at the lobby they just entered.

The moulded corners and cream patterned wall paper worked nicely with the dazzling crystal chandelier. A rouge with dark prints cushioned the floor while cone lights were artfully placed to the walls. Pounding beats and hums vibrated through the ground and made the bottom of their shoes tremble with each dying beat.

"Mademoiselle" Percy dropped in a low bow before opening the door to the gold handled door to the dance room that shook fiercely. His signature smirk quipping his lips up handsomely. Playfully, Annabeth swatted at him before entering.

It was a little daunting actually. The swarms of human beings jumping and moving to what they thought was in synch to the music.

Glittering streamers strung high in the glass dome room while the flashing blue, green, purple lights framed the floating balloons bouncing and sinking over the crowd in a flare of movement.

They caught up with their friends, grinning ear to ear as they stood by the clothed tables. Munching briefly on the mini pizza's, chips, shrimp, and a few other adequately delicious refreshments before Piper hopped onto the dance floor. Lighting up the night with just her smile and graceful movements.

Normally, Annabeth wouldn't be caught dead dancing. She wouldn't have swayed or moved to the popular pop songs. But she did.

She bounced and sunk just like the balloons. She sprinklered and rumba'd and giggled like she was a little girl.

Sometimes she would end up beside Piper, sometimes she would dance near Percy, sometimes she would tug Calypso along deeper into the fray.

She didn't care.

Her life was getting better.

She was getting better.

Her mind never hitched when she gently bumped into someone. At some point, she was squashed between Jason and Frank for a Prom photo. Other times she was buried in the crowd so deeply that there wasn't any breathing room. Yet she felt nothing.

No unexpected panic attacks or creepy cold ghost hands touching her skin.

She was having a blast. Chugging punch and occasionally glancing at Percy to see if he was looking at her.

But nature calls now and again to break up the memories of our lives. So Annabeth spent a whole six minutes trying to find the bathroom. Wandering around that luxurious lobby with a confused expression before an employee pointed her in the right direction.

When she went to wash her hands she saw a slender figure bent over the sink. Casey was prodding at her eye makeup, trying to fit more onto her lashes probably. Or maybe she was gluing more fake ones on. Whatever the case, Annabeth knew that she couldn't be taking anything _off._ That wasn't Casey's style.

Annabeth didn't really care that much to bother to ask.

It was no surprise that her glitter encased silver sparkling gown had a scandalously deep V-neck, and patches of dress that were completely translucent. It was glamorous, naturally, and so befitting of Casey's personality.

Just before she reached the door she heard a dramatic; "Hmmmm, I wonder if I should let you down now or-"

Annabeth didn't let Casey finish. She swept out into the lobby with her light blue and white dress moving fluidly with her.

"Rude." Casey followed with her fists clasped at her sides. Her brown hair in a very modern pullback with some bejeweled bobby pins. Rather pretty, actually.

"I'm sorry were you talking to me? I thought you were talking to your reflection. You seemed pretty caught up in yourself." Annabeth bit back, her brows pinching down while she crossed her arms. A lick of anger ignited her inwards as her defenses went up.

A look of shock came onto Casey's face. But it looked as convincing as an easter bunny mascot.

"Annabeth, I know I've been uncivilized to you before but I just wanted to warn you." her pitchy voice evened out into a smooth flow.

"Warn me about what? That my ex was cheating?" Annabeth added sarcastically.

"No, about Percy." Casey whispered with her eyes as big as saucers.

She looked like she was about to give away a state secret.

"What about Percy." Annabeth let her hands roll onto her hips. As much as she disliked Casey, she couldn't pat down her curiosity. Her icy stare and unbelieving facial expression went unnoticed by the brunnette.

"Well I know for certain now that you like him-"

"I do not!"

"You look at him the way I used to look at Luke!" Casey's brows pinched as she said something surprisingly truthful. "Don't pretend like you don't like him."

Annabeth shut her mouth. Casey was acting a bit odd. She didn't know whether to actually trust her or to diss anything she said. She couldn't place her finger on it.

"I just don't want you hurting yourself." The brunette continued in coded white lies. "Hurt sucks, believe me."

"Just cut to the chase."

"Fine." Casey snorted. Sniffing at Annabeth in annoyance while she leaned in closer to spill the goods. "The other day, Perce and I were talking, like at this party, and you know what he told me?"

A lump formed in Annabeth's throat. She didn't like Casey casually calling Percy 'Perce'. It sounded like she knew him. Like they were friends. And that thought unsettled her more than she'd like to admit.

"He told me that he has been in love with the same girl since he was seven years old." The glint in Casey's eye told Annabeth that she wasn't lying. But in fact was relishing that she was able to tell Annabeth this herself.

"If I were you, I'd drop him like a bomb. I'm sorry you didn't know. " Casey shrugged while the word 'sorry' had sympathetic ring, but anybody can say things sympathetically.

Casey wanted a drama show. She wanted her to cry, to scream to say it wasn't true.

 _She wants me to be upset._ She realized.

"I know." Annabeth lied. She turned her chin up at Casey. "In fact, I've been the one giving him love advice."

Her mind was in a wheel. What Casey had said couldn't be true. Percy would've told her. Would've of he?

 _But in the car_ she remembered _the night before I got attacked, he said a girl left him. Left him when he was seven._

"You know?" her features turned stony as her expected moment went up in smoke.

"Of course I know! I'm practically his best friend."

 _Why would Percy tell Casey and not me?_

"Well then. Excuse me." She huffed.

 _Is Percy talking to Casey behind my back like Luke?_ Annabeth felt her heart flinch. Was Percy playing her the whole time?

Annabeth stood dazed in the lobby while Casey stormed back into the pumping dance room. Heels clacking against the carpet dully.

 _But the way he looked at me earlier this evening…_ Annabeth shook her and while she folded her arms over her abdomen. _Stupid girl, you can't base feelings off of a look. Percy could've been staring at a food truck that was passing behind me._

With her mind suddenly lost in a murky cloud, Annabeth wandered away from the doors that opened up to her friends partying away. Mindlessly she found some stairs and dawdled up. Letting her fingers slide up the curled mahogany railing as she ascended. She flung open the metal door at the top and stepped out onto the into the salty breeze.

A few leafy green deck chairs lay unused on the boat's roof top balcony. The glossy white floor made her footsteps sound louder than they were as she wandered of to the each. The shining metal railing was cold when Annabeth grasped it tightly, thinking heavily. Below, through the glass dome, she could see the party raging. The flashing lights and movement made it impossible for her to search for Percy while the music was only a dull roar where she was. It's not like she wanted to search for Percy.

In fact, she didn't want to see him at all. She needed to think. She needed to clear her head.

The feeling of deception had grown like a spreading mold in her gut. Filaments of shady memories were chipping away at her trust for Percy. Breaking it down slowly like the downfall of a mountain.

Those bruises, those lies in this green gems. Those obvious cover ups, and Casey knowing something personal about him. How could she still trust such a shady guy?

Her grey eyes lifted off from the flashing dome below and scanned over the river they were currently cruising on.

Yellow city lights were steadily glowing on each shore, while the thin layer of stars seemed half as bright in comparison. Didn't make it any less beautiful up there, staring off into the night.

 _Clink._

The metal door opened and shut quietly. Annabeth could feel eyes on the back of her skull so she wheeled around.

Her gaze instantly dropped when she locked eyes with the steely blue eyes of Luke. Thick memories of creeping out windows and late night escapades were sour in her mind. Seeping in, a tense silence followed before Annabeth made a move for the door.

"Annabeth wait." Luke muttered just as she was brushing past his shoulder.

Her footfalls stopped. Her breath stuck in a lump.

She should leave.

Her head was screaming at her to get downstairs.

But she stayed with the soothing quiet of the waves and the wind.

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered without turning to look at her.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry." he spoke louder and clearer, this time meeting her eyes with determination flaring in them. "I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you, I'm sorry I was a jerkish immature prick. I'm sorry."

The silence enveloping them again was full of unasked questions and one mouth pursed into a thin line.

"I was a total idiot." Luke continued while gaining enough courage to step towards her. "I felt like I couldn't compare to you. I did something stupid and I regret it."

Annabeth set her jaw hard and gave him the same look she had given Casey. "So? What are you trying to say?" she asked harshly.

"I want you back."

The words penetrated her skull. Jarring her core in a way she didn't expect.

This backstabber wanted back in.

Annabeth sniffed in a bitter aire. "Typical Luke." she growled. "You only want me back because of this dress. Because of how I look tonight."

"No no no no" he waved his hands as his eyebrows pinched honestly. "It's because I'm sick of looks. Your real Annabeth. Your talented and amazing and way more than just a pretty face. Casey goes about as deep as her makeup." Luke spat the last part. "She conned me and got us apart. And-"

"And you let her!"

"Because I was an idiot!" Luke argued back with a pleading look on his face. "Didn't all those times together mean anything to you? Didn't we mean at least something?!" The urgency in his voice pressed down in her ears.

Annabeth scowled as he stepped closer, she stepped back. "They did mean something." She hissed. "Until you made them mean nothing."

"Beth please-"

"You hurt me." she looked at him disgusted as she took another step back. "You knew what you were doing."

Roughly, he grabbed her shoulders. "Annabeth please. Just hear me out. "

Her back hit the railing when she stepped back again.

Panic filled her stomach as she felt the familiar head ache. Her skin crawled icily and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Luke, let go of me." her command came out in a hoarse breath.

The way he grabbed her, the dark night sending shadows over her eyes, the fact that they were alone.

It brought back too many memories. Too many memories of a fowl night not too long ago. She was sinking to the floor, losing control of this mental power she built up.

Luke's hands only tightened around her as he knelt beside her. "Beth, please, just think about this." his pleads continued.

But all Annabeth could hear were dark chuckles. That's when the phantom hands started tracing her skin again. Her throat seemed to close over on itself, or maybe it was her lungs that had constricted and forced her to take shallow breaths.

"Go away." she wheezed. She wasn't only talking to Luke. She was hoping that the memories would listen too. Maybe they would cease. That she would finally be able to say that she was alright again and mean it.

"Beth, what's wrong?" her sudden deterioration seemed to invite Luke to bend in closer.

Humid breathes against her sun kissed skin. The panic rose to her mind and fear was trapped in her body like steam trying to escape.

"Luke go, leave." She cried while her skin shivered. The fear eating away at her mind like maggots.

She tilted her head away just like that night not so long ago.

Through her blurry eyes, she saw the dome.

She saw Percy. He was watching her just below. She couldn't tell the look on his face, but she could tell that he was coming. That he'd be up here soon.

And she didn't know whether to be grateful or to shudder.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy had seen Annabeth looking over the balcony before Luke came. She looked angelic. The wind softly moving the skirt to her gown. Her face tilted to the sky, thoughtfully while her arms were folded comfortably on the railing. Stars as her backdrop.

All she had to do was spread her wings. Fly into the night.

Away from Percy.

 _I'll never have her._ He thought mellowly. Feeling lonely in the middle of that crowd.

When Luke did step step out onto the balcony, Percy's first instinct was to go up and intervene.

But he held back knowing that it wasn't his place.

Besides, what if Annabeth had agreed to meet him up there?

So, Percy lingered in his spot below. Frozen in a sea of moving bodies and flashing lights.

It was when Annabeth was on the ground with her back to the railing and Luke bending over her, did Percy seriously think about going up there.

The clincher was Annabeth turned her face away and looked directly at him.

He was moving for the door before she ever gave him an expression.

He was up the stairs as quickly as he could.

And he had crossed the balcony before he had even realized that he was moving.

He witnessed Annabeth shoving Luke. "Go." she commanded.

Luke just clutched her shoulders as she squirmed in a delirious panic. "No Bethy, please, your sick. Let me-"

Percy grabbed Luke by the shoulders and tossed him aside carelessly. He wasn't angry. He was just worried.

With a steady look of concern he helped the golden haired girl to her feet.

"You okay?" he asked softly, knowing Annabeth didn't want a big scene.

She nodded meekly and sighed heavily into his shoulder relieved. Leaning in slightly as if she couldn't stand by herself.

"Annabeth, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Luke. It's fine." Percy barely angled his shoulder to talk to the guy.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke persisted.

"Haven't you done enough?" Percy shot a warning glare over his shoulder.

The blonde boy backed up a few steps. Either intimidated or miffed. "I see how it is." he muttered bitterly before jamming his fists into his pockets and stomping out the door. Silver tie flying like a surrendering flag.

Annabeth leaned back and grabbed the shiny metal railing just as the door slammed shut. A guttural sigh of relief escaping her painted lips.

"Are you okay?" Percy repeated.

"I'm fine." she said cooly. Not meeting his searching eyes.

He touched her shoulder delicately but she shied away as if his fingers were made of acid.

A soul sucking silence followed as Annabeth frowned at the river. Percy thrummed a tune out onto the railing while staring at the glittering water thoughtfully.

 _Did I do something?_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Percy inquired quietly.

Annabeth remained silent. Her watery eyes glaring mellowly at the water while her elbows rested on the cold metal railing. With the wind softly brushing over her dress and the stars just scattered everywhere, Percy found it hard to breath.

 _And I thought she couldn't get any prettier._ He thought quietly. Adoring this human in front of him.

"Am I just an idiot?" Annabeth spoke sadly, her voice thickening. "Can't I do anything right?"

Percy's heart nearly dropped, he stared at her in shock. Totally perplexed on how she could think such a thing, nevermind say it.

The salty breeze softly shushing, the little waves thrumming against the side of the boat. And Annabeth. Annabeth asking such a bizarre question to him. Asking him if she was an idiot.

"Annabeth…" he breathed in shock. "Why? Why would you ever even ask that?"

She shrugged in such a careless way. The mellowness on her face made him want to just hug her.

"I can't seem to do anything right anymore." she whispered hoarsely. The lost look in her eyes made his gut wrench.

"Wha-?"

"I don't even think I want to remember who I was before anymore."

Those words made the breath leave his lungs as if the world had fallen on his chest.

 _No Annabeth… no. Please._

"If I screwed up as much as I have this year than maybe I just shouldn't even remember who I was."

Desperately, Percy grabbed her hand and met her eyes. "Annabeth… what? Why would you ever say that about yourself?"

Glowering slightly, Annabeth pulled her hand away. "It's okay Percy. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Did I do something?" Percy posed the question quietly. Noting how her demeanor around him was unsharing and flippity.

Annabeth frowned. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Percy really. I'm not-"

"Annabeth, are you sure you're alright?" he asked louder, more demanding.

"I don't know!" Annabeth exploded with sass ringing in her tone. "Between having a conversation with Casey, An argument with my ex, one of the worst assault flash backs ever, and finding out one of my closest friends trusts my nemesis more than me? I would think that I'm having a bit of a shitty night. So yes, I'm just dandy."

Percy gulped down any words he might've said, shocked at her sudden outlash.

Annabeth had her grey eyes narrowed, while they hardened so sharply that it threatened to splice Percy open.

But just in the back corner he could see it. In between the betrayal and anger in her thunderstorm eyes was a thorn of sadness. Making her eyes glassy and her lips pursed.

Somehow he had made her sad.

 _What did I do?_ He cursed himself anyways.

They stood there in the calming breeze, tense and confused. Colorful lights from below sent tendrils of pinks yellows blues and greens ghostly brushing across their faces in flashes. It was so quiet up here compared to down there. So tranquil.

And yet he was tenser up there. Not knowing what to say. Feeling like he was walking on a bomb.

His mouth opened to say something but he closed it just as fast when Annabeth turned on her heels and stormed for the same exit Luke had.

"What did I do?" Percy stammered while still stunned from her sudden scorn.

"Nothing important." Annabeth grumbled quietly as she kept walking. "I'm just in a bad mood right now, okay? No thanks to Luke."

Percy jogged in front of her and blocked the exit determinedly.

"Why are you mad at me." his voice hardening into a command. His dark eyebrows hooding the wild green gems.

Annabeth crossed her arms huffingly and sharpened her gaze on something in the distance. "I just feel a little betrayed. Okay? Happy?"

Confusion swam in Percy's wild green eyes as he looked at her inquiringly. "But why?"

"Maybe, just maybe, you told Casey something so personal that even I wasn't told." Annabeth frowned. Her voice became a tad thicker while her eyes were glossy with anger.

"What?" he was so confused.

"Apparently you've had a crush on the same girl since you were seven years old."

It took Percy a few more seconds before it finally registered.

 _Oooohhh._

He looked at the girl in front of him. She was so upset just because he told Casey something personal like that. Somehow it had rubbed her the wrong way.

"Why do you care if I told Casey that." he replied carefully, while trying to play his cards right.

"Because Luke did the same thing." Annabeth scoffed in a pissed attitude. "And then left me."

"But I'm not your boyfriend. So I haven't done anything wrong." Percy pointed out.

Annabeth's face burned. "You could have at least told me you were so chummy with her. It hurts Perce. It hurts when you're talking to someone you know I despise."

"Why?" Percy knew he was breaking the boundaries. He knew he was getting her angrier. But he also knew that he could fix this in a heartbeat.

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustration and threw her fists to her side. Tears sprouting at the corners of her gorgeous eyes. "What does it matter anymore! Like I said. I screw up too much."

Swerving passed Percy, she followed her original route on out.

Before she got very far, Percy smoothly grabbed her tan wrist and held it tight.

She stood there, her golden hair glinting in the faint lights while her dress swaying mesmerizingly in the breeze with her back facing him.

"I only told Casey that." Percy said quietly. "So that she'd stop trying to kiss me."

Annabeth's head snapped back to meet his gaze, her perfect lips slightly ajar while her soft grey eyes searched his green ones wonderingly. The angry atmosphere dissolved and molted into a warm feeling pressing onto his chest.

"She tried to kiss you?!" she asked with a mix of disbelief and shock, while stepping closer. Percy didn't let go of her wrist. He consciously gripped it as her skin burned under his touch. Their bodies were sharing a warmth.

He nodded earnestly "She kept trying to kiss me." He said with a devilish smirk. "So I told her that to shut her down."

Annabeth's face softened while she looked down bashfully. Shuffling her feet and muttering a few apologies.

"Hey." Percy asked quietly. "Now what's wrong?" He tried to pat down the quiet panic of him doing something wrong _again._

"I… I guess I just feel like a complete idiot. That's all." She muttered. "I acted like Casey come to think of it. Not talking to you, not telling you what's wrong. I let her get under my skin again." she rambled with her voice so soft it tickled his cheek. "Sheesh I have to stop letting her get to me." she chuckled softly and crossed her arms. "What a dumb dumb."

Their eyes locked, fitting into place perfectly like they used to on the beach.

"Annabeth Chase." Percy scoffed, looking at her with a sense of lost endearment. "You gotta see yourself as who you are."

"Who I am?" she asked, her face pinching in perplextion while trying to figure out exactly what he meant by that. "Who am I?" she rephrased.

"Intelligent, witty, funny, occasionally moody but very very admirable, good spirited, nice, prideful at times."

"You think that of me" she murmured while looking at him curiously with her head cocked to the side. Almost as if the idea of Percy thinking that of her was too ridiculous. That he would never think such things about Annabeth Chase.

 _Oh, if you only knew._ He thought somberly.

She was close enough that he could feel her warm soft breaths hitting his mouth in quick short strokes. Tempting him. Tempting him so bad.

It took all his willpower not to push her up against the railing and kiss her powerfully.

"Ya." he tried to say nonchalantly while letting her wrist drop.

 _Back away._ His mind was saying. _Back away before you break in._

Annabeth kept gazing at him. Calculating, thinking _,_ looking like she had the world in her mind. That mind of hers that was more brilliant than anyone he'd ever met.

The momentary silence gave Percy just enough time to appreciate just how beautiful it was up here. With her.

"What you said to Casey… is it true?" Annabeth questioned while meeting his eyes again, looking up at him with a type of hopeful wonder.

The lights were glowing on the curve of her neck, her eyes sparkling like little diamonds.

"Would it matter to you?" Percy cocked a mischievous eyebrow at her while smirking lightly. "It's not like you would like a guy like me." the words were out before he even realized that he had vocalized them.

Annabeth's eyes widened as Percy blushed a horrendous shade and ruffled his hair nervously.

Apologies were rolling around on his tongue. He stuttered and cleared his throat while looking at the ground in complete mortification. Trying to regain the confidence he just flushed. Then all of a sudden _things_ happened.

All he knew was that they were dancing on the edge of the fire pit, toying in a range that was dangerous. Then they plunged in. And willingly too.

She had grabbed his tie and yanked down his head in one smooth motion.

Then suddenly, Annabeth Chase was kissing him softly. Running her slender hands up front of his chest to slide comfortably in at the nape of his neck.

Thoughts dripped away from his mind as his eyes slid shut and his heart rate skipped, sending his skin into sprite tingles. The odd taste of sugar and berry flavour lingered on her addicting lips while he could still recognize Lemon and Grapefruit spritz mingling on her electrifying skin.

His emotions were on a high. Going haywire while he pressed an arm around her back and tilted his head to deepen it.

Butterflies threatened to fly up his esophagus when he allowed himself to kiss her a little stronger, a little harder. Fueling the explosions in his mind.

Like fire, his hand burned on her hip, while his other hand was wound around her back, gripping the dress a tad harsher than intended. As his hand slid up an inch, Annabeth shivered, her hand tensing on his neck.

Pulling away slightly, she let air pass into both of their throbbing lungs with a gasp before crashing in again. Slotting their lips together in a gut clenching act of tenderness. Her moist lips, that sent his heart into sudden spasmodic flutters, moved slow but deliberately. Tempting him again and again to intensify the kiss. Annabeth's grip tightened on the flimsy material of the tie and pulled it lightly.

Her fingers running through the hair at the nape of his neck while his hand grazed up the curve of her body to cup her cheek. Lightly stroking her soft skin.

This was all his dreams fulfilled in 2 minutes. This was Annabeth telling him that she did care for him.

This was the peak of his life.

But all it took was the a cool touch to break Percy off and send him sprawling back a few steps in shock.

His fingers vibrated. His head was flitting in sudden panic and fear. Breathing like he had just climbed Mount Everest with his chest rising and falling dramatically.

He had touched her half shell necklace. The very thing he had oathed on. His fingertips grazing the top of the smooth shell.

The consequences of his actions caught up to him. Guilt sent shards of ice reeling down his limbs as he stared at Annabeth in shock. His lips tingled and really all he wanted to do was kiss her again.

She looked just as stunned as he did. But a little bit of hurt was mixed in her expression. Her beautiful grey eyes wide and wondering, a few loose golden curls swaying in the breeze.

 _I'm going to leave her. Why did I do that? It feels wrong that she still doesn't remember._

 _Should I show her? Yes, she'll remember._

His hand fidgetly darted into his pocket and clasped his half shell in his palm. Turning it over and over in his anxious fingers and fumbling with the tight cord now and then.

 _No, it's against the rules. She'd go under radar for S.I.G.H.T. We could never actually be together. If she was found out….._

"Pe-Percy?" Annabeth stuttered as her blushing face redder while her lips slightly swollen but full, she rubbed her arms bashfully.

 _But she's Annabeth. Do I want to leave her behind me?_

 _Besides, it's only if they find out though….. No, she'd be in danger. She'd be in a lot of danger. Remember what happened to your parents._

Percy looked at her endearing face, lost as his mind and heart clashed in an unavoidable battle. Each becoming an enemy of its own.

Then it became clear to him. So crystallion clear that it truly felt like something was shining over his head.

Annabeth meant more to him than anything else in the world. Having her be with him would put her in danger but it would make him the happiest person alive.

He would rather have his Annabeth safe than have her be with him.

Asking her to risk herself for him was far too selfish. Way too selfish.

So he looked at her mournfully, with that adorable confused look on her face. Probably trying to figure out exactly what he was thinking, what he was going to do next. Wondering, deducting, seeking for the answers she was never supposed to have.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." he said pityingly. "I'm so so sorry."

With a final gaze, he roughly caught the railing and vaulted himself over the edge before she could reply with the burning questions he saw coming.

Annabeth screamed his name in alarm but Percy couldn't stop himself. He needed to stay away from her. Far away.

Sliding down the wall and using a vertical flagpole, he spun to the ground.

With the will of iron, he didn't look back up at her.

Even though she was probably blaming herself and overthinking things in the Annabeth way she always did. He just walked away.

Knowing fully that he was probably and most likely never going to see her again.

Or at least, that was the plan.

* * *

 **Right, and I know some of the followers of this story have already checked out 'Useless Wings.' (the new and totally unplanned for story( _-not like this story was planned either...))_ So thanks to them! **

**Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Rainbow.**

 **This chapters Trivia: What type of dog is Cerberus described to be in the books?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Schools stressing me out, homes stressin me out, life's stressing me out. Honestly guys I just don't know when I can post another chapter. I'm just sooo stressed. I'm like a coiled piece of clockwork threatening to destroy the whole clock.**

 **How to know when I'm stressed? I stay up and write crap off the top of my head. Like I just did again last night to a oneshot I made.**

* * *

Chapter 31: The Unexpected was Expected

* * *

Convincing Rachel to miss the last week of school was harder than he thought it would be.

"I just feel like something bads about to happen." he told her through a lying mouth. Well, in truth, something bad would happen if they went to school.

He'd see Annabeth.

Not that Rachel was concerned in this in any way. He just made her miss the last week of her graduating year so that he could avoid one person. It felt selfish.

In fact, it _was_ selfish.

But his burning fear of confronting Annabeth was stronger than the guilt he felt toward Rachel.

So the week was spent in the Dare penthouse. Cooped up with the internet and TV constantly blaring.

In that week Percy had gone all out in protecting Rachel. He'd sleep in the hall with a pillow and sleeping bag and not leave her side during the day. Weapons always being in reach while surroundings were observed carefully for any danger at all. Partially because he realized that he had been a slack off when it came to protecting her. Seriously, thinking back on some of the cases, Rachel should've been dead. Luck was on Percy's side apparently. But he was certain that his luck had run dry.

So they made frequent trips to the San Fran headquarters just so Percy could use the upgraded access computer to run background checks of girls at school.

Swirling thoughts of girls in stretchy suits and doing backflips occupied his mind (so that the kiss wouldn't.)

*Cough cough* Not that he wasn't able to sleep at night when he remembered the fire in his gut when Annabeth leaned in anyways. *Cough cough*

"You okay Percy?"

It was Friday already. Sitting rather close to him was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Her murky but shimmering green eyes were peering at him with a shot of concern.

"Ya." he answered while snapping out of his daze.

Rachel's eyebrows peaked "But you've been sitting like that for over half an hour." she pointed out with a tentative grip on his bicep.

"Just thinking about who the spy could be." he lied while nonchalantly wiggling free from her grip.

Rachel leaned back and folded her paint flecked hands onto her stomach. Her features unreadable. "It's Silena, it has to be."

"How do you know?"

"Just a gut feeling you know? I've always thought she had it out for me." Rachel shrugged.

"You're probably right." Percy commented with an exhausted sigh. Exploring the ceiling with his bag filled eyes.

His own suspicions went unspoken.

-{:oOo:}-

Piper growled at her phone in frustration.

"He still hasn't answered!" she chucked the device onto the beanbag brutally.

Hazel sighed and rolled over on the couch so that one arm lolled over the side. Dangling to the floor lazily.

"He probably crashed an airplane by now." she muttered.

Perched in the ball pit of her lair was Annabeth, watching as her two closest friends fretted about the whereabouts of Percy.

"He can't just skip the last week of school!" Piper grumbled with a disgruntled cross of her thin arms.

"Well he did." Hazel stated the obvious fact. "And now he's not answering yet again."

Annabeth tossed a ball in between two hands while she stared at her wall of memories. Scanning over each lovingly framed photograph and thinking quietly to herself.

Every single photo on there was of the six of them.

None of them had a dark haired, green eyed boy in them. She wished that maybe one day she'd be able to crisply hang a new frame on the wall, but it seemed so unlikely.

And perhaps, none of them would ever have Percy in them.

Trying to bury herself deeper in the balls, a feeling of shame ignited in her chest. Suffocating her from the inside out.

She knew why Percy wasn't coming to school. Why he wasn't answer calls, why they didn't see him anymore. The source of this crisis was her. Her and her stupid emotions, and stupid impulses.

On top of that, she hadn't even told her friends.

She was too confused and way to emotional about what happened that night.

 _They kinda have the right to know though._ She looked at Pipes mournfully. _Percy is their friend too._

"Guys?" Annabeth started hesitantly. Trying to rearrange the words in her mind so they wouldn't burst forth in inconsistent babbles riddled with nervous laughter.

Piper and Hazel both looked at her curiously with their attention set eyes focuses solely on her.

Bravely, Annabeth swallowed and threw out her chest.

"Re-remember when Casey and Luke got vandalized?"

"Of course. That was pretty much the highlight of the year." Piper's eyebrows pinched down in confusion. Obviously wondering what was going on in Annabeth's head.

"I did that." she blurted out. Stalling to get down to the point like a true coward.

Silence.

"I did that with Percy." Annabeth confessed while she stared at the blue plastic ball in her hand, not meeting their eyes. Not brave enough to see what they were thinking.

"You wha?"

"That's not all." Annabeth cut in. "At Prom. I went to the roof, and I kissed Percy." it came out so quickly. Like she was forcing a needle plunger down on her own arm just to get it over with. Not at all sounding as composed and calm as she planned on sounding.

Piper's mouth stood ajar for a full minute before she spoke. "You what?"

"I. Kissed. Percy." why was it so difficult to say?

"But then he broke away and looked so guilty. Like he did something wrong." Annabeth continued as she still stubbornly refused to look into their questioning eyes. Rubbing her arm sheepishly while the boiling blush returned to her cheeks. "So that's why he's been skipping school. Because I kissed him. Because he doesn't want to see me. Because ya..."

It took around two minutes before Piper erupted like a chaotic volcano, pacing around the room like she was being moved by tornadoes and demanding answers for questions so fast that all Annabeth could do was look at Hazel pleadingly.

"Alright, alright!" Hazel knocked Piper into the couch the next time she breezed by. "Annabeth's already got a lot on her pretty little head. No need to flood her with extra confusement."

"But she _kissed_ Percy Jackson. She took her lips and literally put them on-"

"DETAILS we do not need to discuss!" Hazel chastised.

Annabeth let her head fall back into the ball pit, wishing that the plastic hollow spheres would just swallow her.

Or maybe just suck her down into the depths of the earth. Because honestly, that felt like the better place to be.

"But Hazel!" Piper complained childishly. "This couple was supposed to be perfect!"

"What are you? Some sort of matchmaker?"

"Yes! It was supposed to work out!"

"Oh yeah, well it didn't."

Annabeth stayed in her cocoon of cool plastic balls while she listened to her friends lightly bicker. Every dragging second she regretted kissing Percy.

She wished she could say that something had come over her and clouded her senses. But nothing had.

Annabeth had purposefully stepped forward, leaned in and met lips.

For a few addicting moments, he kissed her right back. It made her gut flutter just thinking about it. He made her heart rate hit a new high and had her heart in his hands.

Then he left.

With that terrified look on his face.

Not just terrified, but understatement and a little bit of sadness that echoed in his eyes.

"Come on." Piper swatted away the balls and hauled Annabeth up.

"Call the boys." she commanded with a plan in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth was scared of the answer. She knew Piper. She knew Piper was determined.

"We're going to confront Percy." Piper announced. "Not about the kiss, but about not being at school."

"How?" Hazel asked with the same naive tone in her voice.

Annabeth knew how.

They were going to repeat last time. They were going to go to Percy's apartment using the key card still in her desk in her room. Lying cold under some books in the bottom drawer like a devilish little secret.

And she knew, that things were not going to go down properly.

But she kept her mouth shut.

Oh what a fatal mistake.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy had seen the helicopter coming before he heard the pocket clapping sound coming in sliced chops.

It was a sleek black with a bold white stripe lining the side as if it were a breed of skunk. Shining in the afternoon sun rather pleasantly actually, as if it had been freshly polished.

He didn't think much of it.

Helicopters were common enough. Normally, they flew higher but nothing out of the ordinary. Usually carrying tourists to give them a bird's eye view of the city. And that's what he just assumed it was. Some pilot giving a couple a tour of San Fran.

Only when the chopper hovered above the apartment building did he look at Rachel seriously.

"Position 8 Rachel." he ordered quietly as the shadow of the dragonfly shaped contraption wavered over the balcony threateningly. The exotic balcony plants whipped and lashed in the torrents of air, adding to the dramatic feel already taking over.

In a flurry of lightning fast protocol, Percy retrieved two hidden shot guns and slid over the island counter. Rachel already dashing up the stairs with a flighty fear prominent in each step she took.

He pretended to be getting some water when the girl touched down. Hitting the ground with one knee bent and a palm pressed into the patio for balance.

With her all black suit and ready poise, she was the image of a perfect ninja. Scanning the room immediately with a wary gun in hand.

Percy was hardly surprised when a large football player type guy hit the patio heavily. Naturally, he was always expecting more. It was the mindset of a professional. Expecting worse case scenarios for mental preparation.

Cooly Percy let them come to him. Guns cocking, and eyes fixated on his perfectly relaxed posture.

He could have shot them on sight. He could've gotten the better of them and attacked before they knew what was happening.

But that seemed like a hasty plan. Besides, they could've been coming to apologize for all Percy knew. Give themselves in.

If he killed them then, than that would've just been cold murder. Of course it was all still very unlikely but still possible.

The middle aged man whitened his hand against the glass door as he opened it while the girl followed quietly in behind him. Black guns pointed to the floor with both hands steadying it.

Football dude was of a heavy build. Not fat, but big boned. Broad, thick muscular shoulders that were covered in dark skin tight material. A chunky neck and tightened fists. Over his bulging chest was a thick dark green bullet proof vest, while a string of various guns and sheathed knives clung to his belt line.

With his army cut grey hair and the jagged marks scraping diagonally down his face, he looked like he had just walked off a violent video game. Impressive looking, sure, but really not the greatest skill.

The way he walked, Percy noted, was too long, too exaggerated, like he was putting on a show. This was probably the first head on fight he'd ever been in.

"I assume you know why I'm here." his gravelly voice was tinged with the slightest accent. Like a symptom of a story forgotten.

"Well you're either here to killed or to get your butt dragged to prison." Percy shrugged like he was indifferent to either way. Taking a casual sip of his water while he leant against the counter.

The man chuckled with not a trace of humor on his face. "That's cute. Tell me that when you're bleeding out on the rug in front of me."

"Well if that's the case." Percy decided amuse him with the idea. "Than do I get to know my undoers name?"

"You are not worthy enough." the man stepped forward with a sneer.

"Not worthy enough?" Percy laughed. "This coming from a man who is killing for nothing but money."

"I am not!" he defied angrily. "I am doing this for my own reasons and nothing more!"

 _Gotcha_ Percy grinned crookedly. _This is the guy we've been looking for_. The guy who actually wanted Rachel dead.

"So you're finally here huh?" Percy smirked tauntingly. "No more hiding behind hired assassins like a coward?"

The man's jaw was set hard and his hands curled into a fist. "I was smart to do such a thing. Made me ten times harder to find. But I realize now, if you want a job done right then you must do it yourself."

Percy's eyes flickered to the girl shadowing the man.

Dedicatedly waiting behind him to the right a little. Like a dog sitting at its master's side, loyally awaiting commands.

"Well that's just logical. If you didn't figure that out with common sense earlier than I doubt you have what it takes to achieve what you want." Percy's stony eyes returned to the towering figure.

"Give it up." the man snarled, losing any formality he had previously held. "It's two against one. You're outnumbered."

"Yes, but you're outmatched."

A silence iced over irritably. Percy noted that he could still hear the distant thump of the chopper blades. Probably as an escape route. Cutting off the balcony would be a must.

The man eyed him while the foul silence embodied another person all in itself. Like the silence was staring them in the face. Waiting with a flare gun to signal the race beginning.

It was a game of chess.

Both players were seeing who would make the first move. First moves often caused the loss the game.

Percy placed the glass in the sink, confident that the gun wouldn't be fired. Firing it would mean that people would here. People hearing means people calling police, calling security guards and CIA's. If he did fire a gun than it had to be at Rachel. He had one shot.

Percy contemplated briefly on alerting the S.F.P.D. through this firing tactic, but then the guy could get away rather easily unfortunately.

And eventually strike at Rachel again.

So Percy played with the waiting game. Staring at him with eyes glowing in hatred.

 _They'll either attempt to take me down first or attempt at Rachel's life first._ Percy eyed the stair case. Fairly confident that he would be able to get there in time.

Suddenly, the man nodded jerkily to the girl who stepped forward. A command was given.

They sprung at Percy together, trying to trap him behind the island counter but he broke through.

Dizzyingly fast, he struck.

Hitting the duo in separate attacks and launching himself to take full advantage.

A razorous slinking sound cut the air crisply as the bulky man ripped a glittering dagger from his belt.

He swiped down powerfully while the ninja girl tried to kick him. Using strength, Percy grabbed and twisted her foot, then hooked his arms under her armpits and effectively used her as a shield.

"No." the man gasped and caught himself before he would've plunged the dagger deep into the girl's gut.

Ninja bounced up and flipped over his shoulder, attempting to judo flip him too. But Percy released and landed on his feet lightly.

With a swift circle motion with his legs, he knocked the girl off her feet and she yelped when she hit the unforgiving ground.

The Man launched himself in between her and him with the menacing knife in hand and an even more murderous look on his features.

Jabbing the knife in a rash attempt at murder, but Percy sidestepped and grabbed his arm. Heftily flipped the man over his shoulder. A vibrating thump met their ears when he hit the floor heavily. Probably shaking someone's chandelier below.

When Percy turned back, the girl was already starting to deliver another blow. Back on her feet and more prepared than he anticipated.

Dropping into a duck, her hand missed above him and he hit a punch to her gut. Springing to full height again he made a chop for her shoulder. Using her forearms, she blocked it then attempted a twisting high kick, but Percy jumped back, pressing him to the sofa.

Pursuing, she used his own tactic against him and was able to sweep his feet out from under him with a swinging leg twirl. Almost triumphantly she landed on his chest and grabbed his throat, squeezing a little too delicately to be deadly.

Percy brought his knees to his chest and powerfully kicked her over the sofa.

A tinkling shattering noise told him that the lovely crystal coffee table was now no more.

Percy snapped to his feet just in time to jump up onto the armrest of the sofa to avoid having his insides become his outsides.

Jumping forward, he just missed an arching swipe and used the man's face as a springboard, vaulting off in a twirling flip. The man was flung to the floor while he lost his grip on the weapon in his hand. Like a diamond in the air, the dagger flew before clattered and clanged to the floor loudly.

Close enough that the girl snapped it up while staggering out of the empty frame of a coffee table.

A little taste of guilt soured Percy's mouth when he saw the droplets of raging red blood flit off her dark figure and polka dot the floor.

Relentlessly, she charged him, knife in hand and determination in eyes.

He dodged once, he dodged twice. On the third attempt, his foot caught something and he went flailing backwards unprofessionally and very surprised. For a moment panic was able to swell to his throat.

She had stepped on his shoe lace. She had dealt a very low blow.

Knife poised high, she had gotten Percy. And in those few seconds he was utterly at her mercy.

But she hesitated. She missed her opportunity. The fear in her eyes evident and clear.

And just like that it was clear to him. His mind had found out every detail.

 _No more playing games._ Percy thought when he grabbed her legs by his feet and dragged her to the ground.

Like a panther he jumped effortlessly back onto the island counter and snatched up the two black shotguns.

He took aim threateningly. One gun on the man, one on the girl.

They froze, wary of their lives now dangling from a highwire.

Slowly, he traced his footsteps closer to the big guy so if needed be, he could have an easier shot.

Each intruder produced their own black shot gun, held with a firm hand and stiff arms.

You can guess where both of them were aiming.

And so their fight became a standstill. The three of them standing in a triangle. Intensifying the air that mingled with the stench of drying blood and recent sweat.

Percy's eyes were sharp. The adrenaline in his body made his senses bright and clear. If anyone moved he'd know. If anyone made a wrong move, then they'd know.

The man on his right was closest to the base of the stairs. Not somewhere Percy wanted him to be. The girl had stalked cautiously to corner on his left on the wall where the elevator was.

Percy stood right behind the sofa. The best place to be.

He could easily duck. If that is, he ducked in time.

"That was invigorating." Percy smiled at the man's frustration.

His tense arms were stiff as he pointed the guns at each human in the room.

"I've spent too much time preparing for this to only be stopped by you." the man growled through gritted teeth.

"Ooh? Quality time with your daughter?" Percy cocked the gun at the ninja girl.

The man's eyes flashed to the girl's briefly. Something like defiant fear written boldly in his eyes. "How would you know if that's my daughter?"

Percy ignored him. He was no longer even on his mind.

He turned his face directly towards the girl. Trying to meet her eyes with a sense of just basic friendliness.

Looking into the only thing that gave away her identity.

"You can uncover your mask Calypso. You're not fooling anyone." Percy shrugged even though he was pointing a gun at her.

She staggered in shock. Visibly disturbed at his deduction skills.

Slowly, guiltily she dragged the material mask off her head and freed her caramel hair. Calypso's face was flushed, and tears pooling in her amber eyes. She was looking at him almost pleadingly.

Before anything else could be uttered the elevator let out a pleasant 'ding' and the reflective doors opened to 6 very confused people.

Mayhem broke loose.

* * *

 **Review please, honestly it would make my flubbin week if you did.**


	32. Chapter 32

**So I guess a few of you will be happy to see this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Differences and Death

* * *

"Percy?!"

"Annabeth?"

"Callie?!"  
"LEO!?"

Annabeth stood in stock still shock between the gold doors of the elevator. Standing stiff in front of her was Percy Jackson with his arms out erect and two deadly black shotguns pointing dangerously at two people. Two human beings.

That hit like a sack of potatoes.

Just registering that someone she deemed as one of her closest friends was threatening and potentially willing to kill two people. Two human beings, one of them being her other friend no doubt.

A vortex of confusion, fear, betrayal and anger swirled dangerously in her gut. Suffocating her ability to think clearly as the rest of her friends peaked out of the elevator tentatively. Fear rattling in their alarmed murmurs.

Calypso stood in a corner with her gun pointed at Percy. The barrel of the gun quaking as her fear darting eyes would occasionally flicker to Leo in shame.

The bulky man in the corner was sneering down his nose at them. Grazing his eyes over their bodies as if he were pricing slaves to be sold. Sizing them up.

"Annabeth." Percy hissed through a tightened jaw as he kept his guarded eyes on his targets. "Leave. Now."

Never had Percy spoken to her so coldly, so emotionlessly before. It was like a splash of scalding water to her face.

Jarred, Annabeth opened her mouth then closed it like a fish. Thinking she should say something but for the life of her could think of what to say.

Obediently she reached for the 'close doors' button, trying to already erase what she saw from her mind.

 _Perhaps it's best if we just forget…._

"Wait." the man in the corner cocked his gun at them with a smirk on his face. "Get out of the elevator." he commanded gruffly.

Percy's hold tightened on his guns.

With sweat building up at the back of her neck, Annabeth timidly stepped out of the elevator while being followed by her equally freaked out friends. Breathes shallowed and heart rates hammered powerfully in their chests.

When the slick golden doors slid casually shut, Annabeth realized the game a few seconds short.

They were the bartering chip. Held as leverage. They were hostages for gain.

The smirk never left the heavily gun ladened guy. It only widened.

"Calypso." he growled almost smugly.

She squeaked. Her usual shyness still glued on even though she was the one pointing the gun. Even though she was the one with the weapon.

"Go upstairs and finish what we started. I've got things covered down here. If any of them try to move. Than bang bang." he laughed sickly.

Calypso paled. But she refused to move from her spot. Shaking like a leaf while her chest visibly expanded and fell dramatically in hyperventilation.

Annabeth felt the fear skittle in her stomach when her finger twitched on the trigger. Thankful that a bullet hadn't pierced the tense air.

Leo was staring at his girlfriend with a horrified shock scarring his usual humorous features. Setting his jaw firmly with his eyebrows skyward. Looking at her for confirmation that this is who she truly was.

"Come on Cal, we don't have all day-"

"You don't need to listen to him Calypso." hearing Percy finally speak again made Annabeth's head snap back to his fit posture, heart pounding. He sounded demanding but understanding at the same time. Like he was giving her an order for her own good.

"Of course she does!" the man bellowed and Annabeth flinched when his gun quirked at them threateningly. "She's my daughter!"

 _This is Calypso's father!?_

Beside her, Leo pressed his hand against the wall for support. She felt the same way.

The roar of blood in her ears was ignored, she tried to think but it was as if all sense had abandoned her. A panicky feeling had filled her throat like a bad cold medicine.

"That doesn't mean you get to boss her around!" Percy yelled back angrily.

"She feels the same way about this as I do!" Calypso's dad's lips curled back in malice.

 _Please don't shoot. Oh gods please no..._

Percy's dark eyebrows were furrowed deeply, while his perfectly tousled black hair matched the dark aura seemingly licking off him like flames.

 _He_ was scary.

Percy was terrifying.

"Are you really going to let him do this?" Percy was addressing Callie again. "Are you going to let him hold a gun at your boyfriend to get what he wants?"

A trickle of sweat zigzagged its way down her chest and over her beating heart.

Callie looked in between the man who was apparently her Father and Percy in confusement. Suddenly looking to Leo as if for help while biting the corner of her lip.

"Cals, don't let this idiot into your head! Come on! Get the job done!" the man roared impatiently.

"You know what happens after this?" Percy spoke at her with the same intensity. "He kills all of them. Even Leo. I've seen you interact. I know what you feel."

"NOBODY KNOWS HOW I FEEL!" she shrieked. Her gun pointed at the ground undecidedly. Tears brimming her eyes like gems.

"Yes I do!" Annabeth wished she could see the look in his eye as he spoke sincerely to the frightened girl. She knew just how enchanting those wild sea green eyes could be. "You want to be normal!" Percy continued even though he was still pointing a lethal gun at her. "You want to be able to enjoy an afternoon with the friends you love and you want to not have to worry about irregular problems. You just want to be normal!"

Finally, Annabeth's breathing evened out. She was starting to get a handle on the situation.

At least one of her friends seemed like she was doing this unwillingly.

Calypso's eyes softened at his words. The pinched and harsh look on her face slowly dissolving.

"You can make up your own mind!" Percy managed to say some final words.

"SHUT UP!" Calypso's dad gritted out harshly. "You're only wasting your breath." cue gun being jabbed sharply at them.

Behind Annabeth, Hazel whined while her could hear Frank muttering encouraging words into her ear.

"Calypso." her Dad was looking at Percy with a fierce challenge in his eyes. Annabeth could only imagine the dagger filled glare Percy was returning. "Go up. And. Finish. The. Job." he snarled with a clipped tone. His eyes never leaving Percy's.

 _Job?_

Annabeth watched as a look of enragement and brokenness molded onto the caramel haired girl's face when she snapped.

Her arms swung up as the tears broke the boundaries of her eyes and skidded down her cheeks.

She pointed the gun at her dad. The barrel in perfect alignment to between his eyes.

"No." she whispered hoarsely with an angry scowl.

"What did you say?!"

"I said NO!" her look melted a little into a lost sadness. "Why can't we go back to the way things were when Mom was here?" her thick voice sounded fragile.

"You know damn well why!" her father looked even more enraged as his cheeks flushed to a burning red and the veins started popping out around his temples.

"No I don't! Why do we need to do this?" more tears hit the ground.

Annabeth could feel Leo's agitation rise above his fear. He twitched beside her. His eyes looking at Calypso helplessly.

"Because Mr. Dare took EVERYTHING FROM US!" Calypso's dad stomped his foot against the ground. A vibrations from the impact felt all the way across the room.

"No he didn't!" she was sobbing now. Deep hiccups breaking into her voice and her eyes were a shade of pulsing red. "He accidently hit her with a car! It was an accident!" she protested. "You were the one who sent us bankrupt by drinking! You were the one who went crazy on revenge and spent everything left we had on weapons and assassins! You were the one that insisted that I spent every waking minute training! You were the one who targeted an innocent girl because of your loss!" her rant died with another choke of hiccups.

"And look how far we've come!"

"To what? To kill someone?" Calypso took a shaky step towards her father with the tears still falling like rain. Crystal drops of water. "MOM WOULD BE ASHAMED OF WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!"

A sudden silence felt like acidic air. Suffocating them in a bubble of intensity.

Calypso persisted at her Father's quiet look of shock. Taking his wavering face as a sign that he was bending for her.

"Please, please, please can we just go back to the way we were?" she begged hopefully. "Could you just stop the obsessive violence and maybe you could become a dentist again, and I could go to school again and you could make a joke about something everyday after school." She sounded desperate.

Just a little girl pleading to have her dad back.

Calypso sniffed and wiped the tears with one hand. "And on Tuesdays we'd have pancakes with bananas and every other sunday we'd go out for a picnic and maybe we could even start the old apple jar joke again…" her emotion thick voice trailed off. She snorted a wet sniff again and let the tears hit the ground, giving up on trying to keep them back. For a fraction of a second her gun drooped, hands loosening as if she were just plain giving up. "And maybe we could go visit Mom. We haven't visited her at all this year. You said we could..." her small voice was heartbreaking.

Here was one of Annabeth's closest friends stripped down to her base.

And she was desperate and alone. So full of loss that she had crumbled and caved before their eyes and was reduced to a shell of a person.

"Please Daddy." she begged one final time in a broken whisper. Her tear filled eyes full of despair and hope mixed together. "Please Daddy."

All eyes switched to the man layered in weapons and standing at the base of the stairs. The tenseness in his muscles seeming to fade, but the gun in his hands never budging from its aim at Percy.

He had a sort of hollow look in his eyes. As if he was remembering something from a long time ago. Recalling things that brought nostalgia to his chest.

And if you looked hard enough (which Annabeth did) you could see the glassiness of his eyes sparkle as a sheen of tears took over.

"Richard Dare took everything from me." he whispered savagely without a hint of remorse.

"But now I see-" he paused as his own voice choked up. "That he's even taken the loyalty of my own daughter!"

In an arch he swung his gun, lifting it at the broken caramel haired girl with a ugly sneer on his nearly crying face. "DADDY! PLEASE NO!"

Annabeth felt like screaming. But her throat was stuck like she had swallowed a gallon of gorilla glue. It just felt so surreal. So horrifying.

Calypso let out a blood curtling scream the same time Leo did when the madman sneered..

BANG BANG BANG.

The ear rattling sound sent bristles up and down her spine.

Instinctively Annabeth hit the cold floor with the rest of her friends behind her. Dread pooling in her stomach while she was too scared to even look up. Her pounding chest hitting the floor with a vengeance. Encouraging her to stay pressed against the cold grey floor like a targeted roadkill.

But she couldn't..

Calypso…..

 _Oh gods, Calypso…._

Horror is what faced her when she did muster up the courage to look.

Blood was pooling thickly on the floor and slicking over the granite liquidly.

Percy's guns were still upright and poised. Both barrels pointed in one direction with furrowed eyebrows.

He was the one who had fired.

With accuracy, he had nailed Calypso's dad in both elbows and one knee. Forcing the big guy to drop the guns in agony and sending him squirming to the floor.

"You didn't kill him!" Calypso sobbed in relief as she dragged herself off the ground. "You didn't kill him!"

"I'd rather he'd pay for his crimes." Percy replied cooly.

Annabeth shuddered. Her nerves were jumping all over the place. Her skin shivering with adrenaline. Her eyes were so sharp that every detail was coming in vivid HD.

She'd never be able to even look at Percy properly again. Just the way he was so cool to the situation, the way he was able to hurt a man with a gun without so much as a blink of guilt.

Groaning in pain, Calypso's dad reached for his belt.

BANG.

Percy hit his hand this time. A perfect hole that leaked slow red.

Annabeth felt like crying. Like running and ripping those forsaken guns out of Percy's hands.

Every shot dragged him farther away from her. Every time a bullet left that barrel, it was like another stitch of their friendship had been torn out heartlessly.

"Fine." Calypso's Dad hissed contemp. Speckles of red dotting his cheek. "If I'm going down." he growled with the painful expression on his face. His eyes wild with anger and pushing the boundaries of insanity. "I'm taking you all with me."

"DAD NO!" Calypso shrieked, seeing something they didn't.

Suddenly he was holding up his hand. Two grenade pins looped in his fingers and pointed skyward.

It was nothing but a countdown after that. Like a rocketship about to take flight.

1: Percy surged forward while yelling at Annabeth's shocked dumb ears. "BEHIND THE COUNTER NOW!"

2: Annabeth broke out of her daze and grabbed Leo's pulse quickened, sweaty hand before snatching Pipers shivering arm and sprinting towards the kitchen.

3: Annabeth was seeing things dance before her eyes when she crouched hurriedly behind the solid structure with all her friends. Calypso landed on her side as if she had been thrown.

4: Leo dragged her into him and behind the promised safety of the counter. Annabeth had a split second to look at her in panic and utter. "Where's Percy?"

The concrete floors shook as the ear popping explosion rattled the walls and sent pieces and splinters of furniture into the cabinets about them. It was an orchestra of shattering glass and pure loudness.

It was a roar so abrupt that no one had even time to scream. No one could find their voice to scream. The trauma had sunk into their very souls.

Nights chalked full of nightmares from this moment would haunt them. Remind them of the moment they lost their minds for a few sweet seconds. So paralyzed by fear that it was almost as if this wasn't happening at all.

Two full minutes had trickled by before she realized the explosion had stopped. That she was clutching her ears in vain and the continual roar she heard was only her pulse. Even later when the silence had defecated in their ears that Annabeth pulled her head out of her knees and uncovered her eyes.

A layer of silt and mortar dust was shifting through the air and started to settle on the terrified gang. The dust burned her lungs every time she inhaled. Smelling like fresh paint that had been held under a candle and death. In shock Annabeth looked at her friends. Her stare blank and emotionless.

Hazel was whimpering into Frank's shirt, Piper was nearly engulfed by Jason's grip and Leo and Calypso clung to each other.

The void of noise was the more agonizingly horrible thing there. No noise, no life. Taunting them in a way Annabeth never thought possible.

Slowly each friend was able to make eye contact. Sending messages through their dilated pupils to see if everyone was okay. Physically; yes, they were fine.

Calypso gasped lightly. Her tentative voice being the first thing they heard.

"Daddy?"

It was a scared call in the night. Like she was calling to see if he could just come and check for monsters under her bed.

Too bad he was the monster.

"Daddy?" it came out more as a desperate cry this time. A demand for him to answer her. To tell her he was alright.

She stood up, silt billowing off her clothes and skin while it stuck to her hair giving her a ghostly complexion.

Timidly, she stepped out of the sheltered area. Leo following behind her protectively, ready to hold her back from anything.

Next, Annabeth.

The room looked like…. Well it looked as if an explosion had gone off. The TV was a spiderwebbed in it's shattered state and would occasionally spit white sparks in spasmodic coughs. The grey dull walls had been coated and embedded in a new layer of jutting shrapnel and vivid red, pieces of drywall punched through by debris leaving empty holes and giving it a brand new look that crawled under your skin.

Chips of glass crunched under Annabeth's hesitant footsteps, the huge elegant windows were nothing more than heaps of jagged pieces blown outward like confetti onto the balcony. Glittering amongst the shredded plants like daggers of diamonds. The couch was tipped backward and the stuffing peeking out in gaping tears, cushions blown to heavens know where.

The ever settling dust made eerie clouds. Like fog, hiding the other horrors in the room. But what other horrors would they see in one day?

Percy was nowhere to be seen. No matter how desperately her eyes scanned or how hard she prayed to the great above, he wasn't anywhere in sight. Terrifyingly, an image of Percy being blown out the window and flailing to the concrete below made her eyes clench shut. Annabeth choked back a sob and covered a hand over her mouth. Tears leaking down her face and spotting the floor.

 _Percy… please… just be okay._

Calypso was farther forward than anybody, combing through the destruction with watering eyes. Trying over and over to put a brave face on but never truly succeeding. A film of dust making her image blurry to them. Like a silhouette in the moonlight. A ghost.

"Dad-" her voice was broken by a bone chilling scream muffled by her hand. Shivers breaking across Annabeth's back heavily from the sound.

Calypso slumped to her knees in horrified shock. Her cold dead stare focused straight while her breathes choked in and out of her mouth raggedly.

In front of her lay a mangled body.

Ripped open and disfigured, Annabeth couldn't bear to look at it. It swept nausea in her gut and sent prickles waving across her skin. She turned away with a yelp as bile rose to her throat. Fighting the emotions screaming at her to run, to hide to get away from what she saw.

A burning image that she wouldn't even dare to describe to someone else haunted behind her closed eyelids.

Now she knew where all the red splatters had come from.

"No." Calypso cried softly. "No, no no no."

And then she was sobbing. Bending over on herself and hugging her gut in loss.

"Daddy no. Why." she chanted in between hiccups and the racing hot tears that left zig zagged streaks on her dust coated face.

The rest of her friends stood in petrified shock. The hollow cries of Calypso burning their ears like no other noise they'd heard.

Leo broke his somber stance and went over to his girlfriend. She accepted his hug willingly and sobbed into his chest loudly, rubbing her face against his shirt while he cradled her head.

Looking at each of them bewildered, shocked, Leo had all the questions in his eyes.

 _Why did this happen?_

 _Happen to us?_

Sirens started blaring in the distance. Far in the distance. Too far.

The couch moved. Shifted and teetered like a earthquake was shaking it.

Annabeth stiffened in surprise but was too scared to even have her knees bend. Her mind was seized with uncontrolled terror, wreaking havoc in her brain like a wild animal.

"Ow." Percy grunted as he pushed the grey frame up off him. Blood was dripping down the side of his face as he winced and tightened his jaw.

It made sense now.

When the man pulled the pin, Percy had went forward and grabbed Calypso. Halfway back to the island counter he had realized that they both wouldn't make it. So he had thrown Calypso and then ducked behind the sofa.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed as she skidded over the clear crunching glass to him. "Oh gods, are you okay?" her knees hit the shard ridden floor beside him while her eyes lingered on his oozing chest.

"Ya." he murmured while rubbing the side of his torso.

Wincing again, he propped himself up with his arms. A sick sound of liquid trickling and dripping in wet drops exploding on the granite.

Dark blood was pooling out of his black shirt and onto the floor alarmingly. Spreading in fingers of painful streams like plague.

"No, your not okay!" she hissed. He hadn't made it behind the sofa in time. Or maybe the sofa just didn't protect him. Annabeth didn't know. All she knew was that he was hurt. Badly.

"I've been worse." he told her gruffly. Swatting away her concerns as if they were gnats in his face.

She wanted to say that he was lying, but the matter of truth was that he wasn't lying. It would've been so much simpler to just say that he was fibbing. Trying to make her feel better.

But he wasn't.

He probably _had_ been worse.

 _Click._

Annabeth never thought that she'd be able to recognize a gun being set. Being prepared to fire at a target. But she did. She recognized it immediately. Perhaps because she was the target.

Her neck twisted around so fast it almost gave her whiplash.

Calypso's sobbing had given way to uncontrolled whimpers.

Everyone else scattered around the ruined room had their neck arched toward the top of the stairs.

A girl stood there. Looking so untouched by the damage below. So clean, as if she were just a lethal angel.

Fiery red hair was a cloud around her head while in her quaking hands was yet another gun. Aiming it directly at Annabeth with a sense of hate.

Annabeth's jaw hung slack when she recognized the girl from school. Another girl from school. The girl Leo had said yanked Casey off of Percy.

 _What's she doing here?!_

"Get away from him!" The redhead snarled with a voice that was being battled to not shake.

Annabeth's heart rate slowly picked up speed. Her palms were sweaty again when she raised them and backed up toward the elevator. Her friends followed her example, except for Leo and Calypso who stayed stubbornly beside the misshapen body.

Cautiously, Rachel glanced at Percy. Slowly edging her way down the broken boards of the stairway. Gun never ceasing to intimidate its target.

"Rachel." Percy's tone had a warning ring in it. "Put down the gun."

With the barrel still pointed at Annabeth the girl sneered "How do I know that they won't attack!"

"Rachel that's ridiculous!" Percy groaned.

Rachel held her glare and her hold on the gun pointed on Annabeth with a sort of vengeance in her eyes. With a sort of kill or be killed air.

Annabeth could only imagine the course of a single bullet. Through the air and right through her mind. Searing through her brain tissue like a cushion.

She quavered at the thought and her stomach lurched suddenly.

Heavily and painfully Percy lifted himself off the ground and clutched his arms against his abdomen. Blood oozed sickly through his fore arms and down to the ground.

Unfazed, he stood between Rachel and Annabeth. Crimson hitting the ground with thick dark splats.

"Put the gun down." he's voice was so even and so low. Threatening. He was threatening Rachel. Warning her.

All Annabeth could do was stare at his back in shock. The sheen of wet coating his dark shirt not helping in the slightest.

Rachel dropped the gun to her side. Her eyes full of hurt and confusion at Percy's hostility towards her. Words forming on her lips but never making it out of her throat.

That's when Percy collapsed on the debris littered ground, gasping for breathe and curling into a fetal position like a sick little sea otter. Scaring Annabeth shitless, she jumped to his side.

"Percy." she whispered hoarsely while pulling his head into her lap, ignoring the warm blood soaking through her jeans. Streaming down her thighs.

So much blood.

"Percy you weren't fine. You're not fine!"

Fear stabbed her when a dribble of crimson leaked out the corner of his mouth and down the side of his cheek.

That wasn't good.

This wasn't good.

All because she had decided to kiss him a week ago. She was an idiot. Such an idiot.

"Annabeth go!" he rasped. "Get out of here! If they find you-"

His voice was cut off by Rachel coming in beside Annabeth. Her hostilities evaporated. "He's right." she sounded calmer than she looked. "If you stay, bad things will happen. You have to leave. Right now."

The sirens had gradually gotten closer. Wailing now at the bottom of the building. Annabeth looked at her still traumatized friends standing stunned where they were. Then back at Percy.

"But Perce-" she whispered hopelessly. She didn't want to leave him like this. Leave him dying. He needed her. She needed to make sure he was okay.

"GO!"

And Annabeth did.

They took the stairs because the police were already going up the elevator. Calypso refusing to come. Sniffing quietly she pulled her hand out of Leo's.

"I need to pay the price for what I did."

So she kissed Leo with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "Thanks for making me feel normal. I love you." she said quickly while wiping her eyes.

"Cals wait!" Leo cried.

But it was too late.

Calypso had slammed shut and barricaded the door. Annabeth ended up prying Leo off the handle and dragging him along robotically. Leo gripping against the wall in protest.

They staggered down the stairs tiredly and shocked. They found the back exit and out into the sunshine.

They wandered down the street in complete silence.

No one questioned why they were covered head to toe in dust. No one questioned their blank looks and unspoken burning questions. Nobody questioned the blood on Annabeth's jeans.

Nobody questioned anything.

They just kept walking.

Like zombies.

* * *

 **Okay, so Annabeth and Percy Jackson (That's an account name, not the characters.) pointed out that I skipped trivia last weak accidentally. I'll just pick up from here than.**

 **Last last chapters trivia answer: Rottweiler**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What is the name of Blackjacks pegasi friend in The last Olympian?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Omigosh I'm so tired :P**

* * *

Chapter 33: Cutting the Ties

* * *

Percy didn't show up for any of the exams. Annabeth looked for him that entire week.

Then she cursed herself for thinking so childishly.

Percy was probably locked up in some hospital. Carted away and half awake in a grisly white hospital bed. Tubes dripping liquid feeding into his forearms. A clear oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. Forcing him to breath. Dragging breaths in and out of his lungs.

Oh how she loathed that image. The image of Percy so limp and pale. So unhealthy.

But it was better than picturing him in a lavish wooden coffin. Dressed handsomely in a suite with his hair combed and greased back. A little cluster of white flowers gathered in the pin hole of his suite. His hands resting against his hips peacefully as he looked as if he were just sleeping in that cushioned coffin.

 _He might be dead. He might be gone._

Her blood soaked jeans didn't help. Stubbornly they withheld the stain of Percy's blood. Brown and putrid, with a sulfurous stench that burned her nose. Pushing her to the point of cutting them in a million pieces and disposing them in the trash. Perhaps even burning them would be a viable option. Destroying their existence just to give her a tiny slice of peace.

Naturally, she despised the idea of Percy being dead. She repelled it. She wouldn't even believe it if she saw his body.

And yet a tiny piece of herself was doubting. Whispering little thoughts of logical filaments and lulling her to the side she didn't want to be on. Egging her on to believe it. That even Percy couldn't of survived that.

 _He had to of though._ The dependent side of her sighed miserably every time Percy came in topic. Every time he was uttered to be dead or close to it.

After that wretched afternoon, the gang had gone to Pipers apartment and watched as the building a few blocks away was surrounded by policeman. Watched as the entire town went on lock down. Their noses pressed against the glass in childlike horror.

Families and people were evacuated quickly while news helicopters circled it constantly like mosquitoes trying to land on a person.

TV blaring, claiming that someone had made a death attempt on Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

They didn't mention who. They never mentioned why.

They also didn't mention Calypso or what was going to happen to her. Making them wonder if she too had somehow met her demise in that building. Either by suicide or a paranoid officers guns. The distinctive lack of her name in the news was enough to wreak enough worry through the already distraught friends.

Leo more than anyone really. In fact, Annabeth noticed that the bags under his eyes seemed twice as big as any of theirs. That his usually bright eyes had dulled and his quick grin having faded. It was almost as if he were slowly turning grey. Each day another part of him sinking into an abyss that could be only remedied by Calypso.

"She sounded like she was saying Goodbye." He would exclaim over and over. Wringing his hands in worry. Face pinched and lines deepening.

As for Percy in general? Nobody knew what to think of him anymore. Besides thinking if he were alive or not. If he were alright or not.

They didn't know whether to think of him as a double sided lying tyrant, or a misunderstood sap.

In any case Piper used his name as a curse at least seven times that day. And no one wanted to talk about what they'd seen. The images of Calypso curled over her father's corpse. Percy bruised and beaten while bleeding a river out onto the floor. It was all too much to even think about. Nightmaring their dreams every night, every chance it got. Like a living monster eating off their energy.

Rachel hadn't shown her face at school either. She had good reason not to.

The entire school was buzzing about her attempted murder. Muttering and whispering about things that had been conjured up. Rumors of gang related things and murderous family background that spread around the school like wildfire.

Rachel wouldn't come back. She couldn't come back. Not with these dreadful rumors about.

But it wasn't until Annabeth caught a glimpse of fire red waving on the school rooftop did she think otherwise. She did a double take. Even rubbed her sleep deprived eyes and yet their was the young millionaire's daughter. Looking out onto the world as if she owned each house. A regal sort of importance in her stance. Confidence singing in her stature.

Excusing herself from her confused and quiet friends, Annabeth bolted back into the air conditioned school and up the stairs. Taking them two at a time in eagerness.

 _Why is Rachel here? Where's Percy?_

By the time she reached the flat roof she was breathing hard. Her tongue prickled for some water while her hands shivered in exhilaration.

"What are you doing up here?"

And there Rachel was. Hair billowing in the wind. Paint covering her jeans in layers and dotting her shirt and hair like she just went through an art store tornado. A sour expression on her pretty face made it clear that Annabeth was not welcome.

The whistle of the wind sent chills into Annabeth's arms and she cautiously closed the metal door behind her as she locked eyes with the girl. Sizing each other up. Each stubbornly over confident but with a sort of mutual understanding that they were the same sort of chess piece in this game.

Annabeth was only hoping that she still didn't have a gun. That would tilt the scales a tad.

"I came to ask you the same thing." Annabeth panted unprofessionally. Air still clinging in her lungs

Rachel crossed her arms guardedly and stared out over the edge of the school. "I came to talk to the principle about rescheduling when I had to take my exams."

The explanation was logical. But that wasn't the only reason she came up here. That wasn't the only question she wanted to ask.

Annabeth let the cold silence seep in. Staring at Rachel with an aura of quiet expectation.

Rachel sighed with a bit of irritation. "You want to know more, don't you." The statement was the truest spoken.

Annabeth nodded soundlessly. Feeling her golden curls get tugged along in the breeze when she stepped up beside the thin girl.

Rachel rolled her bag heavy eyes. "I won't answer any questions on the explosion. Or my attempted murder."

"Where's Percy? Is he alright?" Annabeth blurted out suddenly. Unable to keep it in any longer.

The polite addresses had already been dragged out long enough anyways.

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why?" her blood suddenly running icy.

 _He's dead. She's hiding that he's dead._

"Because even I don't know where he is." Rachel muttered bitterly.

"But isn't he at some sort of hospital?" Annabeth's eyebrows knit with worry. _Not in a morgue. Please not in a morgue._

Rachel chuckled fondly while looking to the sky. "No." she smiled lightly. "Not Percy. He can't stand being locked inside. As soon as he had a few blood transfusions and a hell lot of stitches, he left."

The wind had weaved through the skinny palm tree's in the distance and made their leaves flow like silk. It was pretty up there, looking across the suburbs and the sea of peaking rooftops. Puffy clouds blotting the impeccable blue of the atmosphere.

A physical feeling of relief washed over Annabeth. Bubbling within her like medication at work.

"You sound like you knew him well." Annabeth muttered while glancing at the redhead out of the corner of her eye.

"I did. Or at least I thought I did." Rachel crossed her arms mellowly.

"Why did you two never talk at school than?" she insisted while taking a step forward.

Rachel sighed heavily with a quirk of her lips. "I told him to never acknowledge me there."

"Why?"

"Because… well… it's hard to explain."

An empty quiet invaded the space between them comfortably. Not tense or agitated, but gentle and soothing. A kindling friendly kind of way.

"What… what happened?" Annabeth dared to ask, her eyes scanning the world before her. "I mean, why did that guy want to kill you? Why did Percy have guns?"

Rachel shuffled her feet in agitation. "I can't tell you." she murmured.

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay? I'm not allowed to."

"What about Percy? Where is he?" Annabeth stared at Rachel determinedly. Eyebrows furrowed in focus.

"I don't know."

Another silence.

Another moment with nothing but the breeze, the whirring cars below, the seagulls in the sky.

"I'm sorry I threatened you with a gun." Rachel muttered suddenly. Avoiding Annabeth's questioning eyes. "I was terrified then. I didn't know what to believe or who to believe. I knew that someone at school had it out for me. And when I came downstairs and saw you bent over Percy who was bleeding I kinda just assumed that you were the assassin."

Shrugging offhandedly Annabeth gave a half smile. "It's okay. Percy handled the whole thing wonderfully."

"Yes he did…" Rachel murmured thoughtfully. A vexed look coming into her eyes as the memories of that day flooded back. Suddenly Rachel turned to her seriously. "You're in love with Percy, aren't you." it came out as a statement rather than a question.

A fact rather than an opinion.

Annabeth's quiet look and instant blush betrayed that what Rachel had said was true.

"Take my advice." Rachel said in a small voice. "Forget about him."

"What?!"

"I said forget about him. He's trouble." Rachel met her eyes with a fire in her pupils. "I was in love with him too." she confessed.

"Why forget him?"

"Because he's shady. He builds a character to hide behind. I don't even know if I knew the real Percy." Rachel scowled bitterly. Sadness peaking through her hard eyes.

"But-"

"Take my word for it." Rachel continued. "He's not worth following."

Annabeth was about to protest when Rachel sent her an icy look.

"Whatever he's told you was just a lie! He needed to blend in. That was it." Rachel sounded so full of contempt. As if she had been the one played instead.

"So go home. Forget about him."

Annabeth took a breath and calmed down the fire in her gut. "How do you know for sure?" she asked calmly while composing herself.

"That day, when the explosion went off-" the redhead girl glared into the distance. "I saw a side of Percy I had never seen before. It was almost as if he were a totally different person. I wouldn't be surprised if I never saw him again."

Silence.

"He's coming back." Annabeth whispered, trying to convince herself of that at least. "He'll come back. Then he'll tell us. I know it."

"Last I heard he was boarding a flight at three." The redhead shrugged, running her hands over the paint on her jeans. The texture seeming to calm her down.

"He's leaving?!" Annabeth gasped. Her heart lurching painfully at the thought.

"In two hours." Rachel confirmed while checking her watch indifferently.

"Why would he leave without telling us." Annabeth looked down perplexed. Feeling more betrayed than ever.

"Because he's a shady character." Rachel filled in helpfully.

Motive driven, Annabeth's fisted her hand. "I'm going to find him." she proclaimed.

Rachel looked skeptical. "How?"

"There's only one airport in San Fran." Annabeth supplied. "I'll just wait by the entrance."

"Good luck with that!" Rachel called over her shoulder sarcastically as Annabeth jogged towards the stairs.

"Thanks!" she replied undeterred.

Little did Annabeth know as she pounded down the stairs and whipped through the halls, that that would be the last time she saw the red headed girl.

The next morning, Rachel Elizabeth Dare would step onto a plane and leave for New York city where her parents had been busily constructing a house designed to keep her safe.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy hissed in surprise when he spotted Annabeth across the field.

Was it a sin to take a flight? To just get outta there and leave?

It was for everyone's own good that he didn't tell them anything. S.I.G.H.T was not of a forgiving nature. If they found out about his screw up… if Annabeth found out about anything else….

But no. There she was, in between him and the airport parking lot. Waiting patiently under a grand old oak tree. How she knew where he'd be, at what time and that he'd be coming this way was beyond him. Just her magical Annabeth way probably.

All he knew for sure at this moment was that he couldn't avoid her. He was in plain sight. A soldier uncovered on the battlefield.  
Already, he could see the cool gaze on her eyes even though she was shooting him a half lidded look.

Percy tugged his suitcases harder. Feeling a bit agitated on what she might say.

Or yell. How she might react to his sudden departure and what he had to conjure up as a lie.

His chest hurt like hell. It burned and scalded every time his shirt brushed his skin gingerly.

All the medics had advised against it, but he was determined to get back to Washington. He also thought it ridiculous that the medics wanted him transported to the airport in his bed.

But now he could see what they were talking about.

The stitches pulled and snagged, threatening to break open and to spill his guts out onto the grass. The sun bore down on his face, making him feel twice as dehydrated. Like a grape shriveling into a raisin.

Now all he wanted was to be on that plane, getting far away from this place. Drinking bottles full of water and downing a few (thousand) pain medications. Kicking his feet up in the spacious sofas and watching with a mellow heart as the clouds and landscape rolled under him.

But no, Annabeth freakin Chase was standing a few meters in front of him, leaning against the trunk of the tree with her arms and her long tan legs crossed. Her cute level had gone up with that old yankee's cap plopped on her head. A sort of calm yet serious look taking over her pretty features.

"Sup." Percy groaned when he got in earshot. He hid the wince with an apologetic smile and prayed that this would be over soon. That he'd be on that plane.

"When were you going to tell us you were leaving?" Annabeth's arms tightened stiffly in their crossed position.

"Never." he answered honestly.

"Why?" Annabeth asked with a curt edge. Her eyebrows perching up. Her lips slightly pursed.

Percy stood gazing at her. Already his well fortified walls breaking down. His hands snaking into his pocket to let his fingers curl around the shell. Trembling at the thought of never seeing her again. Of never being able to even talk to her again. How was he supposed to deal with that? Not having her?

He was so used to just being able to slide in beside her and pop a few random questions. Knowing when her sudden smiles would emerge brightly and what set her off. Being just so accustomed to living with her near him. Within arms reach at least.

But this perfect girl in front of him. She had a future ahead of her. A bright one. One, he unfortunately wasn't part of. Once upon a time he might've been. He could've been supposedly if he lived on that island forever. But that was forgotten, and a very long time ago. Too long.

Like a growing stone the shell grew heavy in his pocket. Feeling as if it would break through the fabric of his jeans and straight into the earth below.

Knowing what he had to do now just made it feel cold and meaningless in his palm. Like the promise attached meant absolutely nothing.

"Are you really just conning people like Rachel said?" Annabeth scowled with a bitter tinge in her voice.

 _So Rachel told her._

That's when the importance of this moment hit him like a sack of potatoes. Of that exact moment. The moment he was living.

His next actions, words, expressions needed to cut all ties he had with Annabeth Chase and the rest of his friends. He needed to make such a negative impact on her that she wouldn't even think of him again. Or at least, never think of him positively again.

There was no easy way. The only way was clear to him. Clear to anyone in fact.

Slice it. Dice up the friendship they had constructed with his actors knife sharpened to a T. Strike that base of trust and watch it crumble like a rickety building falling to its grave. Yank down and hold tight all the love he felt for her so he could make it through the next three minutes. Three agonizingly needed minutes.

Instantly his face became stony, devoid of emotion. Rigidly correcting his posture while gripping the strap on his bag unconsciously.

"Yes I was conning you." he smirked viciously. It was like he was another person. Or rather a person with another skin on. Looking at her from down his nose like she was a pheasant in the presence of a prince.

"In fact everything I've ever told you was a lie." he waved her off like she was dust on his shirt. "It's actually kind of interesting how you believed everything I said."

Shock and hurt was written on her face while her arms dropped to her sides. In alarm she searched his eyes with her big grey ones. Defiant at the thought that he wasn't the person she thought he was.

"What?! No! Stop teasing. You cared. You did! Why else would you of bought me Fish, and defend me from those rapists and be there for me?" she sounded dejected. Percy just wanted to hit his head against a wall, but he kept going, he kept up the mask like a good actor. Like a good agent.

"Because it was fun. That's why." he chuckled darkly and looked at her through cat eyes. "It was all leading up to this moment. I don't care about you or those 'friends' no matter what you're girly little mind thinks."

 _No Annabeth,_ He wanted to scream, _No, it's because I don't want you to get hurt._

"But, w-we were friends. We are friends." her voice was thick, her breathing was shallow and her eyes started to shatter slowly. Breaking down like an iceberg in warm water. But still she kept her eyes locked on his. Making him sweat as she scrutinized every detail that might betray his true character.

Percy scoffed believingly "What you called a friendship? Please. It meant as much to me as Casey did."

 _No, no, It meant everything to me. It still means everything to me. Please… no…_ his inside was screaming. Calling to make an end to this.

"Casey?" Annabeth was sniffling now, a tear lurched down her cheek and she brushed it away angrily. Her eyebrows furrowing darkly.

Guilt was stabbing him everywhere. He wanted to hug her, to wrap her in a blanket and give her something warm to drink, to tell her the whole truth. To give her the shell necklace and explain everything.

To kiss her.

Say that he loved her.

But he trooped on. Intent on keeping her safe. Away from him. Emotionally, and physically.

"Oh, Casey and I would do things now and again. But she wasn't as easily fooled as you were."

 _No, I never hung out with Casey. How could I when all I thought of was you? You're so much more intelligent and genuine and clever. You're so much more._

"Ea- ea- easily fooled?" Annabeth hiccuped, her soft grey eyes streaming tears. She was just repeating what he said now. Like a broken record churning on repeat. A dead look trespassing in her usually lively eyes. Invading her being and sucking out her personality.

Percy didn't bat an eye at this even though he was curling up inside. The pain in his heart writhing around like a hot glow worm.

"Of course! You were so desperate for someone that you went along with anything I said! It was hilarious and pathetic!" Percy's voice started to die on the last word. Maybe because he was already dying internally.

 _You're beautiful, you're gorgeous, you're everything to me._

Annabeth was doing everything in her power not to be reduced to a sobbing child. Her fists were clenched, she bit down on her lip in a vengeance and her eyes locked unto Percy's in defiance.

"So so-" her voice cracked and she looked at the ground. "So you never cared?" it was a hoarse whisper. A broken voice.

He had broken her. Shattered her like a vase made of glass.

After all, it is easier to hurt the people who love you as much as you love them.

"Why would I care for the likes of you?" he sneered.

 _NO!_ his being screamed in protest. _I love you Annabeth. It's because I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm so sorry, I love you._

Something inside of him withered into ash. The look on her face stabbed a hot iron rod right through his gut and twisted it.

Annabeth looked like she was trying to say something. Spit out some angry words.

He wished she did. He wished she would strike his gut, rip his stitches and let him bleed to death under this tree.

It's what he deserved.

Instead she crumpled to the ground like a wilted flower and sobbed. Her beautiful face hidden in her knees. Her shoulders trembling and defeated.

Instead of bending down and hugging her, instead of telling her the truth, instead of picking her up off the ground and telling her that everything was going to be okay, instead of doing the millions of things that he should have done, Percy walked away.

It was an actors walk at first. Confident wide steps that hit the ground robotically.

But it broke into a sprint slowly as Annabeth's shattered cries starting chipping his mask away. Each sob that reached his ears felt like shards of glass gliding through his veins.

When he reached the end of the parking lot his mask slipped to the concrete.

The waterworks started.

He felt like that little kid curled up on the beach again. Sobbing because his best friend was gone. Tears hitting the ground faster than he could wipe.

But this time it was different, he was the one who broke himself away from Annabeth.

And somehow that hurt even more.

Tears burned on his cheeks nearly the whole way home on the private jet.

The only thing he could do was pray that the pilot didn't hear him and hold the shell necklace to his chest.

-{:oOo:}-

 **1 week later;**

"You okay?" Calypso was in white shirt and pants, her hands were shackled together. Her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head.

No Percy wasn't okay. He couldn't sleep, food lost its taste and all he seemed to be able to focus on was training. He had officially fallen back to the way he was when he was ten.

"I'm fine." he lied easily.

"But you look pale." Calypso shifted on her creaky bed.

The windowless cell was small and uncomfortable, everything washed in a hospital white. The small concrete toilet in the corner being the only other thing in the room besides the bed.

"I should be asking how you're doing." Percy chuckled softly. "You've been through a lot more."

Calypso glared at the floor. "Ya, well I deserve to be here."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I went along with what he said." she whispered.

"Did you think what you were trying to do was right?" Percy asked while pushing himself off the wall.

"No?" Calypso said hesitantly.

"Than why did you keep doing what he said to do?" Percy inquired.

Calypso thought on this. Her amber eyes softened.

"He wasn't a bad Father." she whispered. "He'd do anything he could for me… he just was…. He was…"

"A bad person." Percy filled in gently.

Calypso nodded. "I went along with what he said because I thought it was a phase. I thought he would snap out of it. But he didn't. Part of me just wanted him back y'know? I thought that if he could be this good to me, than he couldn't be all bad. I thought he was still there, and maybe if I just did what he told me than he would snap out of it. Realize, or have an epiphany."

Percy took a seat on the springy mattress beside her while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just tell the court that." he smiled when her eyes met his. "And you'll be deemed innocent."

"And then what? It's not like their going to let me loose after seeing the base of a top secret organization."

Percy winced. "I'll figure something out." he promised, already planning a visit to a certain fellow named Edmund.

The only problem was he didn't think he _could_ figure something out. His rudimentary plan might be up against some rule or policy.

And rules and policies were concrete. That's why Calypso's hands were shackled.

Because of policies.

"And what about you?" Calypso's questions never ended. "What are you going to do now?"

"What I've done for my entire life. Do missions, train, beat butt." Percy shrugged.

He could see the question in her eyes. The one she didn't dare say because she knew that they were being monitored.

 _What about Annabeth?_

Well, he'd just have to try and forget everything that had happened. Try.

But he knew it was impossible to forget Annabeth Chase.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Porkpie and Guido, either or both would've counted as correct!**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What type of shop did Silenas dad run?**

 **Intense chappie... am I wriiite? Ha ha. Tis a pun.**


	34. Chapter 34

**First off thanks to Emma Chase-Hunter of Artemis for leaving a somewhat dramatic but overall amazing review. Ur the best!**

 **And I guess you guys need to thank AnonymousGuy (Guest) because he ended up leaving like 9 reviews which actually got me off my butt to update.**

* * *

Chapter 34: To Let Go, or To Not let Go

* * *

Percy could hear the motorcycle. That's when he knew she was coming.

The gravelly roaring that shouted as she drew nearer and nearer was like a red flag. Growling through his walls boldly, pronouncing her arrival.

But he stayed glued to his bed. Staring at the ceiling hopelessly. Eyes running over the blank surface over and over as if he were searching for answers.

His shirt reeked of sweat from his visit to the death box. Clinging to his body uncomfortably and probably sinking into the sheets as the seconds slipped by.

Comforting blue walls surrounded him and reminding him that he was home. Home.

Odd how it never really felt like home. It was only a place he stayed while he remained at Washington headquarters. Like a hotel, or a cabin. A home away from home in that sense.

That didn't stop Thalia from practically knocking the door down, marching across the room again and delivering a stinging slap across his face.

"Ow!" he grumbled and glared at her irritatedly.

"What am I hearing!" she ignored the looks he was giving her and gestured about the room dramatically. "Everyone across campus has noticed your lack of appetite and your rigorous training. What's going on kelp brain!"

Percy rolled over glumly, ignoring her.

"AND THIS!" he could tell she was hysterically gesturing to his moody behavior. "Percy! I thought you dropped this phase years ago!"

"Ya, well I relapsed." he spat back bitterly, not meeting her eyes.

A stale silence cut through them. Like a pair of scissors snapping communication between two phones.

In a mellow thoughtfulness, Thalia remained silent. Percy could feel her stare on the back of his head. Burning two holes there like little worm burrows in an apple. Finally,

Thalia sighed defeatedly. The mattress dipping as she sat beside him. "What happened?" she asked quietly. She was out of ideas, disappointed, not sure really what to do with him.

He wanted to spill everything. He wanted someone to know. Anybody. But he couldn't. Gritting his teeth he tightened his grip on the little broken shell. A stab of sadness soiling again on his heart.

"Nothing much." he lied yet again through a robotic voice.

The atmosphere was silent. Thalia was thinking again. Planning. Ready to bend him over her knee if she had too.

She cracked her knuckles roughly. "Very well." she hissed.

After a bit of struggling, some riding, and a few cursing rants, Thalia shoved Percy off her motorcycle harshly.

He glowered at her unimpressed.

"Well, go on! Go see him!" she urged, gesturing to the house surrounded in a quaint picket fence.

The wooden panel blue painted house, looked like any other old school houses you would see out on the street. Buried story deep in a sea of luscious green and lavender hued lilac bushes and trees. The two white shuttered little windows barely peeping over the brambles like eyes peeking into the unknown.

Except this house was situated right outside the training field in the middle of campus. Out of place by far.

Sighing heavily, Percy pushed open the gate while a light breeze ruffled through his hair and hissed through the trees like a calming stream. Already he could feel his muscles relax and his worries start flying off his shoulders one by one.

Why hadn't he come here sooner so he could feel so relaxed? Have his worries flit off his shoulders like doves taking flight?

He didn't want to.

That's why.

He didn't want to feel relaxed when the words he had so upfrontedly spat at Annabeth with a smug mask and a wilting heart we're still ringing in his mind.

But now here he was.

Scared to take a step forward into this perfect garden. It was perfect. Too perfect.

In a place like this there shouldn't be a painted blue 1960's villa. Another training center or a modern concrete block of a building would fit in nicely. Not this place.

It was so perfect and relaxing he was terrified of taking that step. That step away from Annabeth.

But he did.

Percy stepped up onto the perfectly weeded and trimmed sparkling green grass and gazed around the bushed in yard with a ghost smile.

Orange Lilies, and large petaled flowers brimmed under the slouching lilacs while a little pond trinkled a delicate fray of water into the crystalline pool twirling with flickering kois. Starched white marble garden statues, polished from the rain, sat between the rose bushes and delicate stemmed flowers.

Hedges shaped and loved into horses, and mythological creatures bowed and reared around the lawn so majestically. Not a twig jutting out from their perfected forms.

Somehow the noise and whirrs from the facility right outside were softened to just a ache in the side of his head. Already draining his troubles away with it like it had pulled the plug on his bathtub of stressors.

A tune met his ears nostalgically. A tune he had to listen for to hear. Soft and dainty in the notes that seemed to flounce with the breeze.

Chiron was humming.

Up on his perfect three step wooden porch and lazily swinging in that old twine bound hammock.

One foot hanging lazily out the left side while a thread tan hat propped sloppily over his eyes. Occasionally he'd pause his tune to puff lightly on a bubble wand he brought to his lips and wouldn't even bother to watch the crystal spheres float effortlessly into the air. Then he'd stuff the little blue bubble stick back into the bottle secured in his hand and continue humming away. Free of worries.

Percy stood with a faint smile and watched the scene with his hands jammed deep into his pockets. Missing the days when Chiron would sit in his hammock and tell him to run off and fish or something.

' _Go explore_.' he'd say. ' _Boys your age don't want to train. They want to explore.'_

With a gentle nudge of his foot to the banister and a flick of his wrist, Chiron stopped the lulling sway of the hammock and cocked a questioning eyebrow at Percy expectantly.

"Well? Weren't you going to try and sneak up on me?" he questioned while letting the hat fall back onto his face. His clear british accent shining through a stubble covered smirk.

Percy chuckled and strode across the lawn in brief strides. "Naw, you're too hard to sneak up on."

Chiron smiled quickly, as if he was dislodging something from his teeth. "Well there was that one time that you beat me…. But then-"

"I became an official agent." Percy finished with a smirk. "I know. It's not like I wasn't there."

Chiron finally straightened the hat on his head and sat up, straightening wrinkles off his lime green t-shirt while simultaneously sighing humorously at Percy. "I see you're still as sassy as your father." he groaned while rubbing the back of his neck vigorously.

Percy stiffened. His heart fell to his toes and bounced back up before it gave another thump.

Rarely did Chiron ever bring up Percy's father. When he did it meant something big was about to go down. That, or he had been hit in the butt with a misfired tranquilizer and was about to flop over unconscious. But the latter was very unlikely.

"Percy, my boy, I've heard mumbles and grumbles and such, that you haven't been yourself lately. That is, after you returned from your mission in San Francisco."

Rolling his eyes Percy leaned against the base of the stairway banister sulkingly and looked up at his trainer guiltily. "You too huh?"

"I expected you to return in this state." Chiron grimaced sourly. Hoisting himself out of the teetering hammock, he lowered himself onto the first of the creaky wooden steps and patted the space beside him while squinting into the sun on Percy's back.

Percy obliged and plopped next to him while wondering exactly what was to come.

"Percy." Chiron started seriously. "Do you know exactly who assigned you that particular mission?"

Percy reminisced over this for a second. Flipping through the people on the council in his mind. But Chiron had knowing aura about him while his wisdom deep eyes calculated every centimeter of his being. Even if he wasn't trying, he was giving the answer away rather obviously.

"You?" Percy guessed, his dark eyebrows pinched together at the sudden realization.

Chiron nodded pleased, a teacher receiving the correct answer from his student.

"And do you know why?" he persisted. His callused and dirt smeared hands fresh from the garden laced together over the gap between his knees.

 _Why would Chiron send me on such an unusual mission? A rookie's mission?_

Percy shot him a ' _I'm lost help.'_ look while trying to dig out the answer from his brain. The answer he already knew wasn't there.

Chiron just shook his head and chuckled deeply. A chuckle that said all in itself _oh Percy._ A quite frequently used chuckle actually.

"Think Percy." Chiron spoke with an everlasting smile. "This mission was a lesson. What did you learn?"

Percy ran his hand through his hair and blew some air out of his mouth. Trying to think of what type of lesson Chiron had set up for him now. "A lesson?!" he breathed. "Did I mess up? Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No son." Chiron assured patiently. His british accent folding the words crisply. "You did just fine. You were brilliant in fact. Perfectly brilliant."

And then it clicked. Clicked right into place like that missing puzzle piece.

"Something to do with learning to let go?" Percy asked it as a question even though all his uncertainties had vanished.

Chiron nodded with his tutor smile perched somewhat grimly on his chin.

Percy waited for him to say something. To spill what he was leading up to. Instead, Chiron patted him twice on the shoulder and leaned back, tilting his face to the sun. Crossing his arms, he turned his body to face the older man, trying to make it painfully obvious that he was expecting an answer.

Disappointed silted in around his gut contemptuously when Chiron whipped out the little plastic blue bottle and leisurely blew bubbles.

His dark brown eyes avoiding Percy while the little twitch of his brow suggested just how amused Chiron was with his reaction.

Bubbles hovered and dipped, finding the little invisible paths of the wind. Freer in their few minutes of existence than Percy had ever been in his entire life. Winding between the statues and hedges. Coasting on the breeze until they got snagged on a branch, or blade of grass. Then they disappeared from existence. Almost as if they were never there to begin with.

Heartily, Chiron sighed and twirled the bubble wand between his two fingers.

"You know I was close to your parents my boy. Very close indeed."

Percy nodded somberly, yet attentive at every word.

"I wanted you to learn how to let go of the people you meet before you learned it the hard way. Like I did." he spoke sadly. Obviously memories of a time before Percy's was playing over in his head.

"I think I can let go of people pretty well." Percy muttered, remembering how that was the second time he had to leave to Annabeth. Faces of people lost on missions also dwindled in the back of his mind, but those were people he was never particularly close to.

"I used to think I was pretty good at it too." Chiron shrugged while puffing out another dozen lazy bubbles. "And then your parents got in trouble with the council for having you. And just like that my two best friends were gone." There was no bitterness in his voice. Or hostility towards Percy. Only regret on the million what-if's he could've done to prevent it.

"It's not like they died though." Percy tried to shed some light on the mellowness in hand. But somehow the words tasted sour in his throat.

Chiron shook his head. His watery blue eyes transfixed on the wooden board of the step below. Ache and hurt thrumming in his eyes. "No." he breathed. "They were forced to forget. Somehow it's worse that they're still in the world but don't remember me at all. Or you for that matter."

 _I know._ Percy was dying to say. _I know what you feel now. Annabeth forgot me._

A breeze whisked most of the floating bubbles shimmering in the sun directly into a bush.

Percy watched as the last of them vanished. His wild green eyes trailing after them while they were destroyed. Wishing that they wouldn't get caught just so he could watch them a little longer and enjoy the way they glittered with different hues.

Chiron took a heavy breath and fumbled with the cap to the soapy bubble bottle. The grey hairs fringing the sides of his head and the crinkles around his eyes seemed new to Percy. Like they had crept up and leapt onto the poor guy in a matter of days.

"Percy. I don't want you to feel the pain I felt when I lost the dearest people to me." Chiron started again. "You have to know that even your own colleagues could one day disappear from your life in a matter of seconds."

Percy delicately rubbed the back of his neck. "What did the mission have to do with that?"

"You made friends. You had to leave them. That's why you're so glum. You have to learn to not be glum. To let go."

"How did you know?" the green eyed agent looked at his mentor with a sort of admiration. Again, surprised at his wisdom.

"Because you reacted this way before." Chiron shrugged like it was no big deal. "That little girl back in Indonesia. The one with the golden curls. When she left you had the same reaction as today. Training hard, barely eating, looking depressed."

A sweeping emotion of jarring shock and erect tenseness shivered over him in one movement.

"You knew?!" Was all Percy could say.

Much to Percy's dismay, Chiron sat back and gave a hearty full laugh to the sky. "Of course I knew! I was as curious as bloody hell on where you disappeared to every mornin. I was in charge of ye, wasn't I?"

Percy nodded slowly. Thinking. Wondering if Chiron knew that he had told Annabeth that he needed to train. That he had betrayed his biggest secret to a seven year old girl.

If Chiron knew that….

 _He would've told the agency! They would've wiped Annabeth's memory!_

In one second Percy's heart was simultaneously thumping in his throat while laying out cold on the ground. His mind was wheeling faster than Thalia's motorcycle and his skin shivered in anxiety.

 _Should I ask if he knew that? No no, if he didn't than I'd now be in trouble._

"Wow, and this whole time I thought it was some great big secret." Percy tried to sound nonchalant. "How many times did you follow me?" the wary question was posed as a simple curious endorsement.

"Oh just two or three times. I had my work cut out for me at the hut with paperwork and nonsense. Speaking of which, why didn't you ever tell me about her huh? I was expecting you to babble on and on when you came home but you never did."

Percy stood up and stretched. Shrugging his shoulders he simply said. "She promised me to never tell anyone. Being seven I obviously listened."

Chiron uncapped the bubble bottle again and sighed dreamily. "Those were the days my boy. Indonesia is the place to be."

Bubbles hung in the air again. Orbs of clarity and liquid skins.

"Well, It was nice seeing you Chiron." Percy decided to cut things short.

 _The computers._ His mind still planning, plotting. Trying to figure out everything that happened to Annabeth. _If her memory was wiped here than it would've been logged in on the computer. I need to check them._

Chiron gave him a decent hug goodbye before situating himself back on the porch and blowing away at those bubbles.

As Percy walked toward the gate he twisted around to get one last glimpse at his mentor.

At his father figure.

 _Heaven's forbid, that I'll ever lose Chiron._

-{:oOo:}-

As Chiron watched him go he felt a heavy sigh build up in his throat.

Already it had been close to eighteen years. Eighteen years since Percy had been born.

Eighteen years since he last saw his closest friends. And Percy, the wonderful but painful reminder of said friends.

Yes siree.

Percy had the best traits of both his parents. Besides the obvious features and looks, he had seemed to inherit some of his parents other traits.

The easy crooked smirk of Poseidon, the fierce fighting instinct of Sally. And yet he had Poseidon's loyalty and Sally's gentle nature. To Chiron, Percy Jackson was both these people combined.

Strong yet fair.

Humorous yet serious at all the right times.

Harsh with the enemy but gentle with the victim.

Stubborn but with an open heart.

He was his parents child.

And yet.

And yet he had something inside that was all of his own. Something that hadn't come from Sally or Poseidon or even Chiron.

 _Pure wit perhaps._ Chiron contemplated. _Pure wit or Self sacrifice. Or maybe even it's even just Percy in general._

Shaking his head and running a hand over the grizzly grey stubble he started mumbling to himself. Remembering those days. The days even before eighteen years ago.

When he was offered to become an agent.

The serious look in the shady mans eyes. The warning that came with it.

' _You can't turn back if you take it up. You can't marry or become attached to anyone. Your family will think you're dead. And if you make the wrong choice, you'll wish you're dead.'_

But he had taken the offer.

He had met Sally and Poseidon on the first day of class. The three nobodies who had no idea what to do. Who, as of that day, had no connection to family or anything.

And somehow they had pacted together. Worked together.

They became the three amigos. The Mission impossible team. The two hits and a Miss.

They were the best and everyone knew it. They reached the top with every mission they did.

' _As long as we're all together.'_ Sally used to say with a huge smile. ' _I think this is all alright. I think we're alright.'_

Then they'd all go out to train together. Making fun of Posa's faces when he lifted a weight too heavy or laugh when Sally belly flopped into the pool. Such a whiner when it came to swimming she was.

And then…. And then…

And then the concern. The shushing and whispers Sally and Posa started. The upset faces and the fewer outings to train. The constant bathroom stops and the weary regretful face on Posa.

Chiron had figured it out before they told him. He was mad. Furious that they did something like that. And because of it… they were torn apart. But they were so young, reliant on each other in ways they didn't realize until their circle was in jeopardy.

Even before Percy was born, the secret was out. Flailing in the air like a red flag begging for the bull to come and shred it to bits.

The rule had been shattered. They had to pay. Sally and Poseidon had to pay the highest price.

The courtroom, the judge's face, the disapproving looks from the council. Chiron remembered it all. He remembered it as the spectator. The smell of fresh ink on paper, the yellow lights beaming heavily.

The harsh sound of the gavel when the judge announced Sally and Poseidon to have their memory wiped and to be dropped on opposite sides of the country. The feeling of uselessness, of confusion and loss.

The distraught look on Sally's face when the court announced Percy would be put into foster care. The baby, already condemned to a life of being flopped around, never fitting in, always wondering why. The baby sleeping so soundly in a carrier. Looking so innocent.

And before Chiron's heart could be broken anymore. Before the judge left, before the onlookers grew bored, he had stood up so suddenly and shouted on the top of his lungs.

Proposing a new future to the baby boy. A future as an agent trained from the time he could walk. An agent who would be the best of the best.

Pleased the court had resumed. Sally staring at him with thankful tears in her eyes and Poseidon clasping his hands together harshly in what looked like a hurried attempt at prayer.

But who would spend so much time training the boy? Who would look after him?

' _I will.'_ His voice didn't feel the same when he said it so softly. His eyes felt as they were going to overflow when the child was plopped into his hands and his two best friends led away teary eyed and waving for the last time. Gowned in white cloth as they were readied for the procedure.

In that moment, Chiron had looked at Percy and wished he could feel contempt, hatred even towards the little being that made him lose what he loved most.

But he didn't.

He looked at Percy, and he saw the last remnants of Sally and Poseidon burning strong. Bundled into a little human entirely dependant on him. Percy staring back up at him strongly, fiercely. Alrighty a fight burning in his baby green eyes as he waved his chubby fists and made a mewl of protest.

So alike to Sally and Poseidon.

Nostalgically, Chiron capped the bubble bottle a final time. He looked to the sun, leaned back and set his hands behind his head.

 _Sally and Poseidon would've been proud of their boy. They would've been so bloody proud._

* * *

 **Last weeks Trivia Answer: Chocolate Shop**

 **This weeks Trivia: The name of the cyclops who guarded the golden fleece was?**


	35. Chapter 35

**:P Sorry, entrance exams and crap.**

* * *

Chapter 35: The Trial

* * *

It was official.

Annabeth was never going to get her memory back.

No matter how hard Percy dreamed of the moment, no matter how hard he wished and hoped, it just wasn't going to happen.

She would be wondering about her childhood until the day she died. Cast into a void that didn't include Percy. Shot into a world where she could be herself without restraints.

What a blissful thought.

And how did Percy come about to make such a conclusion? To abandon all hope and lose himself in the streets of Washington, trying to get away from the reality of it all?

The computers.

The ones in the lab. Unrestricted on any information you seeked.

Annabeth's memory had been wiped with the same tech they used at S.I.G.H.T.

And nobody could recover from that.

But why her memory was wiped wasn't because of Chiron. It wasn't even about Percy.

It was something much deeper than that. Layered thickly, like a cyst under tender skin.

Something Percy wished he could unread. Unsee. Erase from his own mind in fact.

Because that something finalized the barrier between him and Annabeth.

Set it in stone and tugged him harshly away like an impatient mother.

You see, Annabeth wasn't ever written into having her memory erased.

All there was, was a blank use. A file saying that a machine was used ten years ago but its protective protocols were overridden and the subjects intel was never properly logged into the computer.

The machine located in the isolated campus in Siberia. So far away, but so conveniently broken into. Like a thief in the night.

A.K.A, ten years ago, somebody's memory was erased and nobody anything about it. Nobody knew who used the machine, or the subject who went through with the procedure.

But Percy did.

Percy connected everything into an intricate labyrinth. A plan concocted by one of the most brilliant minds in the world.

And it all pointed to Annabeth.

Desperately, he tried to find some lead that would tell him otherwise. That would point him in a new direction and ease his mind. But it was as if it were a compass, and Annabeth was north.

Nothing else surfaced.

So, agitated and thoughtful, he grabbed his worn sneakers and stormed into the mid afternoon rush of washington. Gnawing away at these thoughts contemptuously with his hands buried in his pockets. Brows set hard as he glared at the ground.

It was hours before he left the pedestrian heavy streets.

When his nerves had finally seemed to settle. When he was perched on top his comfort spot. When his shoulders lost the aching tenseness knotting them up.

That was when everything seemed to solidify for him. That he was finally accepting the fate drawn out for him.

 _I knew I wouldn't be able to see Annabeth again anyways._ He sighed to himself. _Why is this affecting me so much?_

A modern chime suddenly beat the air in a soft light sound. Reverberating over the blank field and into the busy streets.

As usual, Percy crouched lower against the edge of the flat roof he was on. Waiting for the doors to open and for the daycare kids to flee to the waiting parents in their cars so far below. Kids in their last days of preschool, would rush onto the large metal play structure and bound into the small patchy turfed soccer field.

When the doors did open, Percy's eyes latched onto the flow of little kids in colorful worn clothes.

Some tripped and scuffed their knees from pushing each other while others walked holding hands in their simple ways of friendship. Chattering, screaming and giggling as they nearly tumbled out in their eagerness to escape

Finally, Percy's sharp eagle eyes picked him out.

A little boy with a neatly combed top of thick brown hair, nervously clutching the straps of his car themed backpack while anxiously scanning the parking lot with his big soft brown eyes. Bouncing away from the other kids like a shy fawn and never looking anybody in the eye. Again he looked to the parking lot filling with cars hopefully.

 _Not yet Buddy._ Percy thought quietly with a pinch in his heart. _She's not here yet._

The little boy seemed to realize this and cautiously made his way around the other kids. Staring at the ground and curving around the play structure, before finding a little nook in the building walls and settling down with a toy car clutched tightly in his little hands.

This part, Percy was anticipating.

Before the boy could, Percy ducked down and out of view. Knowing that his big brown eyes would be looking up at the sky. Scanning, looking for something.

What he was looking for, Percy didn't know.

But every daycare day was the same when Percy was watching.

The boy would come out of the building holding some type of model car. Look for his mom and if she was there he was smile brightly and run into her open arms.

If she wasn't, he'd hide in that corner and wait. Hiding from the two bigger kids that loved to trash his precious cars. Throwing them against the wall as the little boy watched with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The two bigger kids that made Percy want to go down there and make his presence adamantly and firmly known. And yet that was something that would never happen.

Tyson. That was his name. Tyson Blofis. Shy, but creative and bright eyed.

Carefully, Percy edged himself back over to the ledge and took a peek. Tysons head was rested against the rough grey brick of the building while he ran his car over the wall gingerly. Occasionally he would make a sputtering noise with his lips to mimic an engine, or the toy car fisted in his hand would take a flying leap over to the ground and make a few wheelies.

The other kids shrieked and yelled as they jumped and slid on the play structure, but Tyson didn't pay them a bit of attention. Seemingly caught up in his own little world.

And in that way, Percy could relate to him, understand him even. Knowing what it was like to be a kid with no friends. Lonely and shy in the big world.

Suddenly, Tyson's head shot up and Percy followed his gaze knowingly.

And there she was.

Brown but grey streaked hair tied loosely into a bun, aging jeans and a crisp printed blouse. Radiantly, Sally smiled at her little boy just across the playground. Holding up her arms to him lovingly.

Somehow, Sally Jackson had found herself back in Washington.

Even though she had been dropped off clueless in Wisconsin, she had followed her instincts home. Wandering around the entire state until she settled down with an english teacher named Paul and tried to start a family.

And she did eventually. The little brown haired boy was living evidence. Evidence of the happy life she was now leading.

 _Even though she doesn't even remember I exist..._

Tyson finally struggled to his feet and took off towards his mom. Backpack bouncing as his short legs carried him as fast as he could.

As usual, they embraced, she kissed the top of his head and then headed off to their car, their arms swinging between them.

Percy felt the usual hole worming around in his heart. The feeling of all that he missed out on.

The gentle hugs, and the comforting murmurs that only mothers could offer. The family life and the normalcy that he never received.

Intent, he crept along the building, following their slow moving pace as Sally asked her boy how his day was. Feeling the hollowness in his chest deepen.

Watching with wonder and weariness, he saw them get into the dark blue dodge. Sally strapping Tyson into his car seat lovingly.

With a little swing, Sally plopped into the driver seat and said something inaudible to the teenage boy sitting to her right.

Mark.

Her adopted son.

The same age as Percy with Sandy blonde hair, a lean figure and a love for band shirts.

Mark just nodded while he scrolled through things on his phone, his bright green earphones sloppily stuck in the sides of his head.

To Percy's knowledge, Mark was nine when Sally found the little runaway and immediately took him under her wing. It was only a matter of time until the adoptive papers were signed.

Then there was the girl.

In the back seat, around ten with dark brown hair and was chattering animatedly away with Tyson. Always so happy, so caring towards her little brother.

Louise Blofis. Her hispanic eyes and nose added to her chirpy attitude.

Her pigtails swung as she switched her attention from Sally back to Tyson. Her love of horses infected her clothes and choice of toys as most ten year olds do. Practically begging Santa in letters for a pony, over and over again.

She was also adopted. Plucked out of a foster home to fit in Sally's big heart.

Percy craned his neck to try and look deeper in the vehicle.

Looking for the last kid of the group.

Rubin.

Less than two years old and not even part of the family yet.

Well at least not officially.

The little foster boy with the biggest bluest eyes would probably be a member of the Blofis family by christmas.

 _He's probably at home._ Percy noted the absence of the little kid.

Way below, Sally straightened the rearview mirror and said something that made Tyson and Lou cheer.

Probably ice-cream. Or a water park. Or some family summer outing.

 _Only if..._

"Thought I might find you here." Thalia's unmistakable voice didn't surprise Percy in the least.

She knew he snuck off here, and even though it was against the rules, she didn't snitch.

Percy's eyes lingered on the vehicle as it pulled out of the emptying parking lot.

Heavily he sighed and looked up at the spiky haired girl.

"Still watchin em eh?"

He nodded with his lips pursed. A little shamed that he had been caught moping over something he couldn't have again.

"You should introduce yourself one of these days."

Percy gaped up at his friend in shock. "Are you crazy?!"

Thalia shrugged like it was no big deal. "Just take one of S.I.G.H.T's fake identities for a day and pretend to sell stuff door to door. At least you'd get to talk to your mom. Even if she ends up slamming the door in your face, it'd be worth it."

Percy shook his head in protest. "No. Never. Do you have any idea what the council will do if they found out I even came here?"

Thalia just crossed her arms. "You're just scared."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Percy didn't feel like arguing. Grimacing at the world from this small daycare rooftop, he sighed heavily again.

The breezeless day let the heat of the summer beat down on Percy unrelentingly. Behind him, Thalia shifted uncomfortably.

"We should be going." she commented lightly.

"Where are we going?" he responded perplexed.

"That girls trial starts in like, an hour."

"What girl?"

"The one you brought back with you. The psycho papa one."

"Calypso?!"

"Ya her."

Percy hissed in surprise. "I completely forgot!"

"Then let's go, Kelp head."

-(.oOo.)-

"Please rise for his honor, Judge Sander." the announcer pronounced loudly across the spacious courtroom.

So loudly that his deep bass voice seemed to echo back in a ghostly reply.

Percy, with everyone else present, stood up and waited for the fit grey haired man to step pleasantly up to the bench and straighten the piled papers on his raised desk.

"This court is now in session." he gruffly proclaimed while giving a solid hit to the gavel.

All Percy had to do was testify.

That was it.

So he sat waiting. Watching as others stepped forward with background information and evidence.

He watched and waited like he was trained to do. Listening to papers being shuffled, the occasional cough, and the anonymous sound of someone tapping their foot.

And then just like that his turn was over. He stepped forward, said what happened, answered a few brisk questions then seated himself again on his hard wooden chair. Of course he left out the part that six friends of his happened to show up but those details were agreed to be be swept under the rug.

Meanwhile, Calypso sat front and slightly to the right. Looking blank and a bit dead inside.

Her shackled arms had rims of red around her wrists while the dark circles under her eyes added more to the story at how her stay at S.I.G.H.T was going.

When Percy passed the second time to sit down, she offered him a half-smile that looked a little forced.

While Percy gave a supportive grin in return.

As expected the court ruled Calypso not guilty. Since she was a minor being influenced and blackmailed by a blood relation made her case possible.

But what to do with her afterwards would be troublesome.

"All in favor of the subject choosing which fate?" the Judge called out while scanning across the room seriously.

Heads bobbed, people raised their hands but most of the agreeing party just muttered 'I'.

"Then it's decided." Judge Sander laced his hands together and looked down at Calypso demeaningly.

"Now." he spoke authoritatively. "You may either have your memory wiped and put in the place of your choosing. Or you may keep your memory and live in seclusion on our property in Siberia."

Percy winced.

Anyone ruled innocent in these courts were always given these options. Always.

Because they had seen S.I.G.H.T, even just known of it's existence, they either had to be kept under close watch or get their memory wiped.

Calypso looked distraught. Facing two terrible options cornered her like a cat being chased by a wolf.

"If you please," she started politely. "Is there any way for me to be dropped back in San Francisco with my memory intact?"

Judge Sanders just shook his head sullenly. "There is no way, no way at all, that that could be done."

"But what about my friends?" Calypso asked desperately.

For a moment Percy's heart rate went up. Thinking that Calypso would be reckless enough to let the cat out of the bag. To tell them what really happened.

But those were the only words out of her mouth.

"They're just going to have to live without you. Our cover agents will give some sort of reasonable explanation for your disappearance." he spoke so mechanically. Lying down the same line he did for every suspect deemed innocent.

Percy's eyes wandered over the wooden lacquered walls of the courtroom. The intricate golden fixtures hanging from the ceiling and the polished wooden benches laid out in perfect rows.

There was one man he was waiting to speak up. One man who was sitting directly beside one of the elegant venetian windows spilling sunshine into the room.

Right on cue, the prim and straight fellow stood and adjusted his large reading glasses.

"Permission to declare a proposal, your Honor?" he spoke in a curt serious voice that rang pleasantly over the room.

People shifted to look around and see the man, dressed properly in a suit and tie with his full head of hair combed to the side.

"Permission granted." Sanders nodded with a faint touch of curiousness on his normally emotionless features.

The man cleared his throat and clasped his large hands behind his back. Strutting forward towards the front of the courtroom. Putting on a good show and automatically becoming the most engaging person in the room.

"My name, is Edmund Waters." he introduced. But Percy already knew that. Percy already knew what the proposal was. Because Percy had induced it.

"I received a tip the other day. A handwritten note stating that the outcome of this particular case might end up in the way it has." he paused dramatically. Then twisted around to shoot Calypso an interested look. "And that the suspect of this case would probably not be eager to take on either option." Edmund Waters turned on his heels again and strolled confidently towards the judge. His perfectly polished midnight shoes, shining and knocking gently against the floor. "Now since the case has turned in this direction, I have a new proposition for the girl's fate."

The Judge leaned back in his chair, an eyebrow quirking. "Go on."

"Well, I come from the science and discovery department of S.I.G.H.T. and we are currently conducting a very interesting experiment." Edmund paused again to glance at Calypso who was on the edge of her seat. Eyes wide and eyes open. "A way to erase only a selective few memories."

Murmurs erupted from the few onlookers while the jury gave each other unsure glances. Such technology had never been used before! Not even to have been hoped to have existed!

"How successful has this experiment been in the past?" Judge Sanders questioned skeptically. Eyebrows slanting while he folded his heavy hands on the raised desk.

"Marvelous." Edmund replied confidently, breaking into a shining smile. "Why, our own Dr. Losaque was able to erase an unpleasant childhood memory from himself without erasing the rest of his life with it. Now if this experiment could be accomplished on a larger section of memory termination, this technology could become a very useful part of S.I.G.H.T. All I need is Miss Calypso's permission and if the procedure goes successfully than I can promise her back in San Francisco with her friends and no memory of S.I.G.H.T. or the incident."

"But will I remember my friends?" she asked quietly. Shyly. Almost as if she was only daring to believe that it could really happen.

Mr. Waters smiled kindly. "Of course. You just wouldn't remember anything to do with S.I.G.H.T."

Judge Sanders rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a second. Mulling over what had just come to light.

Then with another tight hand clasp, he looked down on and Calypso. "Now your options of fate have broadened to three choices. That is, if will sign a few documents claiming that he will educate you on every possible outcome and takes full responsibility for the procedure and rehabilitation."

"I will." he affirmed.

Calypso stood up strongly. Her face serious and calm while her hand fidgeted. "I'll take it. Mr. Water's offer that is."

Percy smirked. Knowing that she would. Knowing the entire outcome of this court.

Now if only the procedure would work. Than everything would be perfect. Calypso could live that normal life.

At least she would. That was all that matters.

The Judge nodded satisfied with the decision.

"Court adjourned." the sharp sound of the gavel pierced the air sharply.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer:** Polyphemus

 **This Chapters Trivia:** What was Mellie's original job? (Bonus: How long did she have that job for?)


	36. Chapter 36

**Yay! its on time this week ;D**

* * *

Chapter 36: Facing your Fears

* * *

"Percy?" Calypso looked up at him with big uncertain eyes. Hands clenched in front of her timidly. "I'm scared."

They were walking slowly, meandering even, down the long glass hallway. Shoes knocking against the white tiled floor and echoing ominously. Sunshine streaming through the windows joyfully as they continued their sullen walk.

Heading towards the place of fate for Calypso. The testing lab.

Percy had been given the responsibility of guiding Calypso to the surgery room.

A.k.a, making sure she didn't try to escape.

"It's not too late to turn back." Percy glanced at her. Not really consoling her at all. "You could take up one of the other options."

"No." She inhaled. A look of forced determination igniting her face. "I want to get back to my friends."

Percy smiled.

A few more steps were taken in suspended silence. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before Calypso would be put on a chair while machines were hooked up to her body.

If she was ever going to get up off the chair again, that was the question occupying both their minds.

"I … I want to thank you for tipping Mr. Edmund off." Calypso started, sending him an inquisitive look. "It was very generous of you."

Percy raised his eyebrows at her impressed. "How did you know it was me?"

Calypso shrugged with a bashful blush. "Dad taught me how to read body language. He was a pretty good teacher y'know. I was able to figure out by your attitude at court… Why did you think of going to Mr. Waters? I mean, what told you that I would actually want to be a test subject?"

Percy shrugged before going into detail. "Well, I didn't know for sure." he confessed. "But I've seen what Waters has been doing in his lab. I thought that maybe, this was your chance to get back to Leo. Plus, I knew Edmund wouldn't give up a chance for a possible test subject who could be rehabilitated back into society. It just seemed too perfect to not try and see if you were willing."

Calypso blushed lightly at the mention of Leo.

"So you'll think this will work?" she asked hesitantly. Eyes glancing over the floor nervously.

"I have a lot of faith in him. He'll either make it work or stop the procedure if it will harm you. That's just how he is." Percy shrugged, still walking in line with the girl.

"But do you think the procedure will work." Calypso persisted seriously, stopping him to stare into his wild green eyes.

So many questions were sliding around her amber eyes. Questions, Percy hoped that she one day found answers to.

For now, he could answer just the one.

Percy nodded caringly. "Of course I do, I wouldn't of written to him if I didn't believe it would work."

"Okay… okay…" Callie breathed deeply. "I can do this than."

Percy chuckled. "You'll be fine."

They drew nearer to the door. With every step, Calypso seemed to get tenser and tenser. Hesitancy growing in her strides.

Percy almost expected her to seized up then flee like a frightened doe.

But she didn't, in fact, she was the one to first reach out and gingerly brush her fingertips against the handle. Summoning bravery deep in her system just to get back to the people she loved.

Before she stepped passed the double doors however, she pulled an envelope out from the hem of her white cotton sock and pressed it into his hands with a gentle push.

"What's this?" he asked confused, looking into her eyes for answers this time.

Calypso only smiled sadly at him. "They've already told me everything that's going to happen Percy. But they haven't told you."

"What does that mean?" he asked warily. Thinking something terrible might happen with the way she was talking. As if her fate was already sealed like the envelope.

"I mean…. They're sending you back Percy." Calypso looked at him apologetically. Almost as if it were her fault.

"Sending me where? What?" Confused, he flipped the slightly crumpled envelope over in his hands and started to peel back the flap in an attempt to rip it.

Calypso stopped him with a gentle hand and a pained smile. "No Perce, it's not for you."

"Not for me?! But you- what? What's going on? What are they holding back from me?"

"They're not holding anything back." she spoke gently. "They just haven't told you yet."

"Tell me what?!" Percy's perplextion was buzzing in his skull. Making him wrack his brain for any sort of evidence on what the caramel haired girl was talking about.

"They know that you and I were in the same group of friends. They want you to be the one to rehabilitate me, back in San Fran, back with the gang."

And the wind left him. Shot out of his lungs with quite a force.

 _I'm going back. I'm going back._ The words chiseled around in his mind. Almost making him stagger. His grip tightening on the little envelope.

Percy was to be the agent to bring clueless Callie back to San Francisco. Percy was to be the agent to resettle her in a place and reconnect her with her friends.

Naturally it had to be Percy. Percy was the one who wouldn't be suspicious, who was seen as an equal.

But headquarters was only sending him because they didn't know that that certain group of friends had been there.

Had seen part of who he was, and what he did.

That in a way, they were all eligible to have their memories terminated.

 _I'm going see Annabeth again._ The thought made him feel so burdened, even the notion of coming face to face with that girl again after the things he said…. It was unimaginable. He couldn't even fathom the interaction between them if he ever saw her again.

"That." Calypso murmured as she touched the letter again and shattered his raging thoughts. "Is for if the gang asks questions about the incident. Since I won't remember I'll get confused and frustrated. I'll probably get upset and do something reckless. So when I'm at my worst, please, give this to me."

Skeptically Percy sighed and ran a distressed hand through his hair. "Nothing in here mentions S.I.G.H.T. I hope."

Calypso shook her head. "Nothing that they can wipe my memory for."

Percy sighed in relief, while twirling the flat thing between his fingers. "Well… I guess I'll see you later."

Calypso smiled warmly. "See ya later….and… thanks."

With that, she disappeared behind the doors that swung lazily after she left.

-(.oOo.)-

Hours turned into days for Percy.

The procedure, that was pretty much multiple needles to the skull, delivered over a certain period of time while the subject was occasionally shocked with a controlled amount of electricity, took a awhile to accomplish apparently.

In that time he trained. He slept and ate. He watched his mom and dreamed.

He even completed a raid mission in Cairo. Shooting through layers of guards to arrest single mastermind in charge of a drug route. And sure enough, the assignment Calypso had informed him about was given to him just a few short days after.

By the time he was ordered to Edmund Waters office, he was half expecting for the guy to tell him that Calypso had passed away.

That she was dead as a doornail.

Instead, he laid out an entirely different play.

"She's still weak." he murmured while leading Percy through the medical department. The usual smell of hand sanitizer and blood seemed to leech out of the pasty white walls. "She should remember you, not as an agent of course but as who you were disguising to be instead." Edmund Waters was walking briskly. The garb of a doctor neatly replacing his usual suit. A brown clipboard was pressed to his side tensely, as if he needed to suddenly write down notes at random times.

"She thinks she's in the Prentice Hospital, and that she just woke up from a car accident. Got it?"

Percy nodded mutely, dressed again in casual clothing to fit the person Calypso remembered.

"Does she think she has Amnesia?" Percy asked while glancing at some other doctors making their rounds.

"Yes, but only because we've told her so. We told her that she hit her head pretty hard and has been in a coma for awhile."

"What about her location? Does she know that she's in Washington?"

"No, she thinks she's still in San Francisco." Edmund abruptly stopped in front of the solemnly closed door.

"So what do you want me to say?" Percy asked seriously, staring down the door as if it were a challenge threatening him.

"Say that her friends have no idea that she's been in a car accident. Also tell her that she is to be discharged tomorrow, so she can see her friends then and please don't mention her father." He said in one breath. Obviously thrilled that things worked out so well, but terribly nervous that things would get screwed up.

Percy's brow crinkled. "Doesn't she remember her father?"

Waters sighed and looked at Percy with his bottom lip under his top. "That girl did a peculiar thing before we started." he hummed. "She asked if I could erase certain memories of her dad. So I did. She said they were memories she didn't want to stay with her when she went back to her friends. Kind of like she was building a new life for herself eh?"

"Then what does she remember?" Percy asked unbelievingly.

"Well, her childhood memories are completely intact. Everything she remembers from 1-10 is true. Her age 11-17 memories are a bit patchy, but her brain seemed to fill in the gaps with duplicate memories from her childhood to compensate. And as for the last month, she doesn't recall a thing. I had to tell her that she went into a coma to convince her that it was July."

Percy nodded seriously. Already thinking of the letter he had ready to go, packed in his luggage.

Crisply, Edmund checked his gold watch and squinted down at it, for a moment his perfect posture was crooked. "She should be wide awake right now."

Then, without hesitation, he swung the door open and greeted an open eyed fresh faced girl.

"Hello Calypso, I believe I found one of her your friends?" his acting skills were on point. Laying out the perfect doctor with each movement and sound he made.

Percy stepped in tentatively to the windowless square room and feigned a look of concern. "Cals? What happened to you!?"

Calypso hoisted herself up and looked stared at him in shock. Her hospital gown hanging off her bone thin body, the large circles under her eyes seemed to have tripled since he last saw her.

"Percy!" she cried, eyes sparkling in excitement. "You came!"

"Callie what happened?!" Percy rushed over to her bed and clasped her hand with a perplexed look on his face.

"Didn't you know? I was in a car accident!"

"What?!"

"You didn't know?" her eyes switched over to Mr. Waters confused.

Percy shook his head believingly. "Cals you went missing last month. No one knew where you went! Leo's been going crazy from worry!"

Calypso pulled the scratchy white blankets over her chest with her face pinched in confusion. "But didn't you try and find me?"

"Of course we did! But your house was empty. We were about to contact the police! But we thought perhaps you went on a trip somewhere and just didn't tell us."

Confused, Callie stared at the floor. "That's right…." she muttered. "I was going on a trip… with dad…. Somewhere."

"Are you okay?" Percy sent 'Dr.' Waters a wary glance.

"I guess. I have amnesia, or something like that. I hit my head pretty hard in the crash….. Plus… my-my dad didn't make through the accident." Calypso's eyes watered and she pursed her lips. "I could be doing better." her thick voice mumbled while she stared up at the white ceiling.

"Well the good news, Calypso, is that you're being discharged tomorrow! We've located a place you can stay. Okay?"

"What? But… how?"

"I was able to contact a lady willing to look after you. You'll be moving in, and she'll pick you up from the hospital tomorrow. Miss Denall's is her name. She's a rather sweet old lady." Waters said quickly while scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"Now Calypso, you get your rest. Tomorrows a big day, and we wouldn't want to put off your dischargement."

Percy nodded agreeingly while sending Calypso a small smile. "I'll tell the others where you are and we'll see you tomorrow when you move in. Mkay?"

She nodded weakly and shot the black haired boy a tentative smile.

Everything said and done, Mr. Waters 'escorted' Percy out of the room. Making Percy wonder how hard the next few weeks were going to be.

-(.oOo.)-

That night, people crept into Calypso's room. With the liquid heavy needle, they sedated her. Pushing and pulling, the bed was rolled out of the empty room and guided into the belly of a plane. Her sleeping figure never disturbed once.

Percy watched the whole ordeal with his bag slung over one shoulder and his luggage handle firmly clasped in his other.

Dreading the hour that was almost upon him.

Heavy hearted and filled with nostalgia, Percy stepped off the plane into the humid weighted night. Breathing in that salty air.

He watched as Calypso was wheeled into the hospital in San Francisco. Wheeled into a room identical to the one back in Washington.

He listened as 'Dr. Waters.' gave directions to the sweet old lady who was to take care of Calypso.

The lady who had no connection to S.I.G.H.T. and no idea what had really happened to the girl sleeping so soundly in her bed.

Finally, when the sun was high in the sky. When Calypso had been 'discharged' into the summer day to be free, it was Percy's turn to act.

His default lie was to tell the group of friends that he was back because his father wanted him to complete a summer swimming program. But of course that lie would fail like all the others.

So he was going to wing it.

And the first place he decided to face.

Was Annabeth's house.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Aeolus's assistant, and she was in that job for around 12-14 hours.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Grover was put to sleep for how long by Morpheus?**

 **Plus: I just posted another oneshot that I've been working on since August so please go check it out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about the sporadic and unscheduled updates. I'm currently drowning in a mix of school, family life, and sleep deprivation. Chapters aren't being written as easy as they used to be.**

* * *

Chapter 37: Plan B

* * *

"We could try going to Germany this year." Annabeth suggested.

Piper groaned over the phone. "But I wanna go somewhere sunny."

"Germany is sunny… enough." Annabeth scoffed as she continued folding the laundry heaped beside her.

Piper moaned obnoxiously and Annabeth had to roll her eyes. "Hey, it's better than where Frank and Hazel want to go." she pointed out. "Yukon isn't exactly a summer paradise."

"I know, I know, and Jason wants to go to Rome again." Annabeth could just picture her best friend flopping onto her bed in aggravation.

"Where does Leo want to go?" Annabeth asked tentatively while dropping a neatly folded pair of boys shorts onto the pile.

"He's fine with going anywhere."

"Really? He's complained about the last three places we visited. Venice, Antarctica and Poland." Annabeth wrinkled her nose.

A mellow silence filled the other line of the phone.

"Pipes?" Annabeth asked with a quiet wonder.

"Leo hasn't been the same, since….. Y'know." Piper muttered. "Frankly, no one has. But he seems to be the one hardest hit."

Annabeth sighed and pulled her feet up onto the couch as she stared dismally into her empty living room.

"I know Pipes. I know. Hopefully going on the trip will help us move past this."

"But will we really Annabeth? Will we? I don't know about you, but I dream about poor Callie sobbing over a body every night. It's so haunting."

Annabeth wet her lips and scratched the back of her head fidgety. "I tend to have a few dreams like that." Annabeth shivered. "But let's not dwell on the bad, okay? This trip will help. I can feel it." she added supportively while standing up and hugging the basket to her hip. Passing her stepmother munching in the kitchen, Annabeth was surprised to see the boys actually outside, playing with Fish. Fish had gotten so big. His puppy looks starting to fade away as he matured.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her conversation.

"If we're ever going to decide where we're actually going that is." she chuckled spritely.

"I guess we're just going to have to use the map method." Piper sighed in her ear as Annabeth climbed the stairs slowly. Swaying with each step from the plastic basket pressed to her bone.

"Remember the year we went to Japan? That was fun, we could do that again." Annabeth suggested while piling the clothes into her brothers white wooden drawers.

Piper spoke chirpily, "But figuring out directions was so hard!" she giggled. "Not to mention how confusing the bathrooms were!"

Annabeth laughed briskly while taking the basket with her remaining clothes towards her room. "Alright fine, let's find some place exotic to go to! Like Brazil!"

"Or India!" Piper piped in.

Annabeth opened the door to her room with her hip. "What about Norway? That would be interesting."

"Maybe… I would actually like to see Paris again." Piper sighed dreamily.

"You only want to go there because…." Annabeth's throat seemed to shrivel up in her neck. Her basket hitting the floor carelessly while her heart fell out of her chest. A gasp of air finally got through to her lungs while her eyes remained rigid.

"Annabeth?" Piper asked confused. "You there?"

Her stormy grey eyes were fixated on the casual figure, sitting on her bed as he flipped through a book. So nonchalant and airy that he didn't even bother to look up at her.

Her heart rate picked up as her breathing seemed to shallow. Staring unbelievingly at the black haired boy who had already broken her heart once.

"Pipes." she squeaked. "I'm going to have to call you back."

Ignoring the startled protests, Annabeth fumbled with the 'end call' button with her eyes still locked onto the figure on her bed.

Finally, Percy raised his head to meet her gaze. His wild green eyes looking so unimpressed, so withering, as if Annabeth was on a lower scale than him.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed lowly. Ready to bound out of the room at any second. A hare trapped in a cage with a fox.

Boredly, Percy closed the book and tossed it onto her pillow. "Just came to talk."

"I don't necessarily like the way you talk." Annabeth scowled and back up toward the door. A sourness clinging to her mouth as she remembered the nights spent crying to sleep. Each word he had smirked at her with a leer still choking her heart coldly. Wondering why and if she really had been conned a second time.

Suddenly, Percy lunged at her. In shock she was reaching for the door but never made it.

Her heart dropped when he roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her back, shutting the door behind them with a simple flick of his foot.

"HEL-" she tried to scream but Percy was too fast.

He pinned her against the wall with his body, his hand over her mouth while his other hand had her wrist pegged against the wall.

She was trapped. Struggling to break free like a guppy in a net.

Forced to look into his eyes with malice beating in her blood. She glared hatefully at him.

"Look." he growled. "I didn't come back to play ring around the rosy."

Disgusted, her face morphed into a sneer at how close his face was to her, how there was no space between their bodies.

From the floor, Annabeth's phone jingled and vibrated, but Percy made no move towards it. Not even giving it an acknowledgment. All of his attention, focused on her.

"The faster I'm outta here, the better for you. Got it?"

His breath puffed against the side of her face and Annabeth recoiled internally.

 _To think I was the one who kissed him…._

"If you want to see Calypso again, get the gang together and meet me at the park down the street from here at 4 sharp. Got it?"

Nodding, she could feel her heartbeat hammering in her chest like an ape. Her skin hot and crawling, worming around.

Then he released her, and backed away slowly towards the open window.

Annabeth watched him spring out, and stared blankly at the place he just was at. The adrenaline rushing through her system decreased with every rapid beat of her heart until she could breath normally again.

Singing clearly, the dancing ringtone brought her out of the daze and she snapped the little device up.

"Annabeth! What's going on!?" Piper shrieked when she answered.

"Piper." Annabeth gasped hurriedly. "It's Percy. He's back."

"He's WHAT?!"

"He was just in my room. He said he knows where Calypso is!" Annabeth threw open her closet and grabbed her pair of converses, stuffing her feet into them. "He needs us to meet at the park on my street by four. Okay?" she rushed.

Piper was silent.

Her wary breath sending fuzz over the line.

"Pipes?" Annabeth breathed. "Didn't you just hear me?"

"What if it's a trap?" Piper yelped. "We can't trust him Annabeth! Remember what he said to you?!"

Annabeth paused. Torn between going and not going. Taking a chance and finding answers or losing it all to the guy she let herself trust.

"But Calypso." Annabeth pointed out. "We need to get to her."

"Fine." Piper grunted with a hint of exaggerated unwillingness. "You text everyone else, I'll pick them up. Meet you at the park."

Then she hung up.

-(.oOo.)-

They were all there two minutes before four.

Shuffling their feet and scanning the park as if they were only tourists. Eerily, the ground was desolate. No chattering parents or screaming kids. Only a lonely breeze gently jiggling the empty swings slowly.

It almost seemed they had been cleared away. Creating the perfect atmosphere for this already shady meeting.

 _Perhaps Percy had something to do with this…._

Annabeth half expected to see Percy sitting on top of the monkey bars, fiddling with his shoe laces, or with his feet hanging over the bottom of the plastic blue tube slide. Perhaps even just a message written in the uneven sand.

Instead Percy slid down the side of an oak just a few feet away and startled the crap out of all them. Collectively they jolted back and huddled closer like frightened chickens in a coop.

Hiding from a fox.

The sharpness of his emerald green eyes piercing into her, while his ruffled dark hair began looking lethal rather than cute.

He had changed.

Or maybe he was just showing them what he was really like. Annabeth couldn't tell.

All she knew was that his normally humored face was solemn and unforgiving. His signature smirks looked like they had been stabbed out of existence as he strolled leisurely towards them.

At least now, he acted like the type of guy who could shoot a person without the slightest bit of remorse. To hurt someone else without a thought.

Before Annabeth could get any words out of her lips, any questions or warnings, Leo pushed passed her.

Boldy, he marched forward and met Percy eye to eye. His fists clenched angrily at his sides while his small chest thrown out as if he could actually look intimidating.

"Where's Callie." he demanded.

"And what was all that, that happened at the Dares?" Jason crossed his arms suddenly. A scowl pinching down the sides of his mouths while his stance took on a protective meaning with Piper behind him.

"And how you were a bitch to Annabeth." Piper snorted like a bull about to charge. Rage twinkling in her colorful eyes.

Percy brushed passed Leo without a second thought. His black t-shirt rippling in the fresh summer breeze while his features remained impassive and motive driven.

For a shock of a second Annabeth was hit with the memory of the beach. Of the pickup truck and of Luke, of Percy walking with her and the winds of the sea rolling off the waves in somersaults and tickling the skin on her neck.

 _This is not the same Percy. That one never existed._

"If you were smart." Percy muttered darkly, his chin down and his eyes level with them in a cold manner. "You wouldn't ask any questions."

"Why not?!" Annabeth huffed, glaring at him again. Wishing she could tear every answer she needed out of his back stabbing mouth.

"You shouldn't even dare to ask." Percy hissed. "Anymore questions and you might not be able to see Calypso."

The gang grew silent. A sort of mutual loathing blossomed in each one of them.

Them against Percy.

Percy against them.

That's how it was now.

"I'll take you to see Calypso." he murmured. "But let's have one thing clear. Even mention what happened at the Dares and you're dead. Mention Calypso's Dad when you saw him and you're dead. Ask any related questions and you're dead. Got it?"

A few heads nodded unwillingly. Swallowing the bad stuff so they could just see Calypso.

Jason's jaw tightened in defiance however. "And how can we trust you? That you'll really bring us to her?"

"You can't." Percy spat. "But you're going to have to if you want to see her."

Annabeth frowned sourly, hating the setup of the situation. Hating the feeling he gave her when she just merely looked at him. The feeling of worthlessness and stupidity.

Seeing one of her former best friends practically laughing at her from a distance. It's not something that she was able to brush off her shoulder with a simple shrug.

It was a deep ache in her gut, a chunk out of her pride and a million bad words at her people empathy skills.

"Fine." she crossed her arms roughly and bit down on the emotions so they wouldn't bubble up in a boiling heat. "Take us to her."

As it turns out, Calypso was only a few cookie cut blocks away.

A five minute drive down the cracked road. Twelve minutes if you're walking. Plus another three because of the hesitancy to walk up the perfectly aligned concrete tile path and past the bite sized lawn.

Percy jammed his finger into the doorbell and waited patiently with his hands at his side. Almost as if he were ready to take on anything.

The rest of the gang observing the little yellow bungalow suspiciously. Wondering if the perfect flowerbeds were loaded, or if it was actually a gang hideout.

Annabeth was prepared for anything at that moment. Creating situations in her mind that she would have to find a way out of. Making notes of self defence stances and moves that she could potentially use.

The feeling that they were walking into a place they wouldn't come out of was prominent and discouraging. Forcing Annabeth's brain into a vortex of and pushing her to the point of grabbing Pipers hand and discreetly making a backup plan.

Before any of her theories could be spoken however, a hollow cheeked old lady answered the door with the biggest smile known to man. Her perky eyes and colorful apron hinted that she was an out-goer. A go getter.

"Ah," she cried gleefully. "You must be little Calypso's freands. Dr. Wauter told me you would be comin around." she had a faint accent that curled her words elegantly. Polish indefinitely. "Come in, come in!" she ushered.

Guiding them over the creaky floor boards, the woman led them past small rooms decorated with antique furniture and polished wooden pieces. Elaborate paintings in heavy moulded frames were secured to the walls, hanging over wooden based sofas and victorian designed coffee tables on scruffy ancient rugs.

A style from another time.

The powder blue walls had small cracks peeking here and there and the strong smell of thyme spice and dust choked Annabeth's lungs. Reminding her of the little souvenir shop in Venice.

"Right here, this is her room." the woman smiled warmly. "Please tell me if you want any snacks. Cookies or juice or some tea maybe. And please keep the visit extra short. The pour gurl has been threwgh sew much. She neads hier rest afta all."

Percy nodded gratefully. "Thanks Miss Denall. We will."

 _If only this lady knew what he was really like._ Annabeth simmered. _She wouldn't of let him in._

Offering a fake smile to the lady, Annabeth went back to scrutinizing Percy's back. The same view she got when Percy was protecting her from Helen, and the same when he stood in front of gun for her.

 _What if Percy's just pretending to be bad?_ Annabeth realized the possibility. Before the thought could be dwelled upon, Percy carefully turned the ancient handle of the carved wooden door and opened it slowly. Revealing the room beyond one inch at a time.

Inside, the cheery sunshine filtered through the parted flower printed curtains. Persian rugs were placed neatly over the deteriorating floor while a large hand carved wardrobe was pushed to the right wall, darkened from age.

Then, cozied in a large headboard bed, was Calypso. Two times as pale as she was all those weeks ago and half the body weight. A sullen sort of blank look in her eyes that seemed to throb as she stared deadly at the ceiling.

Annabeth felt like she was only looking at half the person she knew before. Physically, and emotionally.

"Leo!" Calypso smiled joyfully when her eyes wandered tiredly up. A spark igniting in each of her pupils and bringing back her usual lively but timid look.

"Cals!" Leo kneeled beside her bed with a worried expression. "What happened to you?!"

She tilted her head quizzically. "Didn't Perce tell you? I was in a car accident."

"A car accident?" Leo's head snapped back to looked at each one of his friends in pure confusion.

Percy cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows demeaningly. _Go with it._ He seemed to be saying. Commanding them to flow with the crazy idea.

"Oh." Leo continued hesitantly. "Right. Are you okay?"

Grimacing with a world heavy aura, Calypso sighed heavily. "My Dad didn't make it." she pursed her lips and looked at him teary eyed. Thickness binding her voice in a sound of emotion.

 _We were there._ Annabeth wanted to say. _You don't have to tell us, we know._

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Leo squeezed her hand helpfully. "I'm just sorry we couldn't of been with you sooner."

"I was in a coma for weeks. I'm so sorry you guys didn't know. Percy told me that you were worried." Her eyes settled completely on Leo.

In some weird manner, everyone who wasn't either Leo or Calypso became a third wheel friend. The couple becoming lost suddenly in their own little world.

"We all were." Hazel stepped passed Percy and sat down on the edge of the bed. Clasping one of Calypso's thin hands in hers. "We thought you were gone forever." she spoke truthfully.

Annabeth looked at Calypso calculatingly. There was no doubt that something was _off_ about her. Nobody could tell if Calypso believed that she was actually in a car crash or just saying it.

It was hard to put a finger on. But Annabeth contemplated on it slowly.

Finding loopholes.

"It must of been traumatizing." Annabeth decided on saying. "Being in a crash." she sent challenging look at Percy. Knowing that the words she spoke weren't the ones he wanted her to say. Not the simple pleasantries of ' _are you alright?'_ and ' _how are you feeling?'._

Her words were tactual, and would draw out real answers.

Calypso sighed and shook her head dismissively. "I think it would've been. I hit my head pretty hard though. Dr. Waters said I had amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Leo looked at his girlfriend confused. So confused. "What do you remember?"

"I remember going to prom… and… and… well nothing after that really. Next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. It was kind of terrifying actually." Calypso rested her head against the headboard weakly, speaking quietly. "I'm glad it's over though. I'm glad I'm back."

"Is there going to be a funeral or a service for your Dad?" Annabeth persisted with her questions. Suspicions rising and her hatred for the black haired teen burning deeply suddenly.

Calypso pinched her eyebrows down in a dreamy lost perplexion. "Funeral service." she muttered dazed. Eyes twinkling in a lost wonder.

Suddenly she snapped out of it. "I don't think so." she whispered sleepily. "My Dad never had that many friends. It was just me and him for the longest time…. I wish… I wish I remembered more…."

Annabeth seized up.

 _I wish that too!_ She hissed in her mind. _To remember more!_

Gently Frank set one of his big hands on Hazel's shoulder. "I think we should let you sleep Calypso." he suggested softly. "You do look absolutely beat."

"Yeah." Jason shrugged sympathetically. "And you're not going to get any better without some shut eye."

"Good idea." Percy muttered. Keeping his eagle eyes on everything with his hands pushed deep into his pockets.

Calypso nodded. "Visit again soon?"

"Of course." Piper promised.

Expectantly, Percy stood by the door, watching over them as they filed out. Like an overseer to a pack of prisoners.

Was that all they were now? Jailbirds?

Listening to the will of one manipulative boy?

Glaring harshly, Annabeth felt like spitting in Percy's face as she passed him. Going through the threshold and into the hallway with hatred in her heart.

 _But what if he's just acting?_

"We're leaving now Mrs. Denall." Percy called out.

"Oh- kay! Thank Yew for coming!" the muffled voice returned from around the corner.

Percy ushered them out wordlessly. Herding them like they were a pack of brainless sheep inept of making their own decisions.

Once the door was shut firmly, when they were out again in the breezy day and exposed to the happy sunshine, Percy just started walking away.

Leaving them in a huddle formation outside the nice old lady's home.

Annabeth crossed her arms indignantly at this. "Where are you going?" she sniffed at him.

But Percy just kept walking. Ignoring every word falling out of her mouth. Moving as if he didn't have a care in the world.

His back being the only view he was giving her.

Hating every step, she followed and came into stride with him. "I asked you a question."

"And I don't have to answer it." he shrugged carelessly. A simple disdained look crossing his face.

"So that's it huh?" Annabeth spat. Her lips curling back in contempt. "You come and go as you please? Not going to explain a thing that's going on?"

"Pretty much."

"Not even the stuff you're responsible for?" she growled fiercely.

Percy let loose an amused chuckle that made Annabeth's skin bristle with distaste and detestation. "And what am I responsible for?"

"For the delusion Calypso's under. For depleting her health and keeping her confined. For taking her away. Not to mention that entire fricken fight and explosion!" Annabeth ranted angrily. Her blood boiling with every pump of her speeding heart.

Percy halted his lazy walk and subtly tilted his chin in her direction.

Coldly, he smiled with a sense of ownership. "I can't take all the credit, can I?"

"Your wretched. You know that?" Annabeth hissed between clenched teeth as her eyes narrowed at him.

Percy leered like a suppressed version of the Chesire cat. "Thank you." he gratified simply.

In an act of blind abhorrence and rage Annabeth's fist went up to sock him in that chiseled jaw of his.

Oh how she would of enjoyed the shocked look on his face when her clenched hand connected with his stupid face. The feel of his nose cracking under her knuckles.

Instead, like lightning, Percy grabbed her wrist and flicked her behind him in one shrugged movement.

Dazed, Annabeth realized that she was standing behind the green eyed teen as he continued his route away. Staring blankly at her friends as they had followed at a distance.

"Punching people is rude Annabeth." Percy chastised over his shoulder. "Maybe you should just go home."

He said it so smugly. So curtly. But… what if…

"You took it didn't you." Annabeth turned around to watch his figure stop at the trembles in her voice. Stopping at how emotion filled it suddenly became.

Her friends watched in silence.

"You took her memory." she cried hoarsely. Despair clinging to each word. "Did you take mine too?"

Percy didn't even turn to look at her.

He continued walking.

-{:oOo:}-

It was the end of July before Calypso completely recovered from her 'injuries'. Percy couldn't be gladder.

It was hard keeping the six down. To not ask questions and to keep them away from Calypso while he wasn't there with them.

Days and nights were spent camped outside that sweet old lady's house just to make sure nobody sneaked in to ask questions or wreak havoc on Calypso's rehabilitation.

Not to mention how emotionally bruised he felt every time he deepened the void between him and the six. To make them hate him with arrogant comments and controlling behaviours.

But it was an oopsi that had to be fixed. He never should've gotten caught up with them in the first place.

Making them hate him was the only remedy to fix the mess he made, and to distract them from relentlessly trying to ask Calypso questions.

Fear was driving Percy.

Fear of what S.I.G.H.T. would do to them if they ever found out. The memory erasing tech and the prison hold.

The final thing he had to do before he was released back into his normal life, was take Calypso on that 'yearly trip' thing. Mr. Waters, who kept in touch, said that he should find a way to disappear after that. That Calypso would be fine on her own after the trip.

That was it.

What could go wrong, right? Besides the fact that they had already figured out that Calypso's memory had been taken. Besides the fact that as soon as he left they would probably bombard her with questions. Besides all of that.

So everyone gathered in Annabeth's Lair to decide where they were going. Still stiff to the idea of Percy joining but compliant only when Calypso insisted that everyone went.

The 'Map method' was splayed out on the table. Or just a normal world map stabled to a piece of cork board. Percy standing in the shadow of the corner. Knowing that he was now unwanted by his friends.

Then each person given a red push pin.

Each person putting the pin on the spot they thought they should go.

Naturally, Percy put his pin where he knew the best.

Indonesia. That island that wasn't visible on the globe. That precious place.

And then it happened.

They voted.

They all voted.

Indonesia.

Percy still couldn't believe it as he sat for hours on a plane. The landscape below becoming slowly familiar. The heat as they burst from their flight and the boat Piper bought to explore with.

Then he couldn't believe he was close to home.

* * *

 **I think you all know what might happen next ;)**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Who is Clovis's godly parent?**

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Two months.**


	38. Chapter 38

**It's ma birthday! And you know what would make my day? MAKING 1000 reviews! We're so close you guys! So close!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Hating who?

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Calypso looked at Leo as if he were crazy.

Annabeth wiped her sweaty palms against the cushion of the outdoor sofa. Trying to distract herself by looking out into the open night air above the ocean. Focusing on one steady bead of a star on Orion's belt. Thinking about how expensive it must've been to Piper's Dad to buy them a luxury yacht to sail amongst the islands in.

"Cals. I know this is hard to swallow, but I need you to focus. Do you remember anything to do with the Dare apartment complex?" Leo gazed into her eyes searchingly. Grasping her small hands in his.

The fire pit danced with a few full flames. Mesmerizing and warm as it cast a glow against the quarter circle sofas surrounding it. Illuminating their white and orange pillows while casting some dreary shadows. A wafty heart warming scent of wood smoke filling Annabeth's nose pleasantly.

From beside her, Piper snuggled with Jason. Her head lying in the cranny of his neck as she watched in hopefulness. Jason rubbing her arm slowly, thoughtfully.

Frank and Hazel were popping marshmallows onto sticks as they observed in equal interest. Each one watching the interaction unfolding.

Calypso's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No." she stated as if it were obvious. "Of course not."

"Do you remember an explosion." Leo persisted gently.

The idea to confront Calypso on her memory loss had been a mutual one. Each member on the gang intent on getting to the bottom of that destructive day. Of getting to the bottom of Percy Jackson.

Here, in the ocean with the captain at Piper's beckon call was the safest place to deal with Percy.

But now that it was really going down. That after all their planning on the flights here, that she couldn't remember, why were they insisting?

Well, maybe their hopes and curiousness was driving them a bit too hard on the shy girl.

"An explosion?! Leo, what? Are you okay?" Calypso cupped his cheek concerned. Her eyes crinkling with worry.

"Cals, you were there." Leo grabbed her hand softly. "We all were." he gestured to the rest of the friends lazing about quietly in solemn understanding.

"What?"

"You were holding a gun." Hazel muttered seriously. "You were pointing it at Percy. Your dad was there. That's where he died."

Calypso recoiled from Leo instantly. "Is this some kind of sick joke." she hissed. Tears flooding her eyes at the mention of her father. "Daddy died in a car wreck… they… they said a car wreck… I was in it.."

"Who was they?" Annabeth asked quietly. Skepticism undertoning her thoughtful voice as she gazed coolly into the fire. Turning her stick over in the flame in a constant spin. Not meeting the girls ragged gaze.

"The doctor. Miss. Denall. Even you guys didn't know where I was. I never saw an explosion… or hold a gun."

The breeze seeped on deck as the boat rocked gently. Lulling the passengers on board and making the flame flicker in excitement. Jumping at the fresh salty breeze in jabs as it danced hotly.

Annabeth scrutinized Calypso carefully. Knowing already that she was sincere in her confusement. That her furrowed eyebrows and puckered pouty lips weren't just part of a mask.

"Calypso, do you remember anything weird? Anything? Maybe your dad with a gun?"

She shook her head distressed. "No!" she cried. "No no, Daddy never even owned a gun!"

Distraught she stood and backed up towards the stairway warily. Eyes skirting nervously from person to person. Most of them unwilling to meet her gaze. "What's gotten into you guys? If its a joke please, please stop! This isn't funny." She pleaded quietly, shakily. Annabeth let loose a shaky sigh and met Cals distressed look somberly.

Knowing that she was missing a part of her life but engulfed by the lie she was fed.

"Cals, it's not a joke." Jason looked at her softly. Insisting the truth. "Your dad tried to kill us… and you."

Tears leaked down Calypso's face and splattered against the floor. Glittering in the firelight as they tainted her cheeks. A sob wretched its way out of her throat as she covered her ears. Her white shirt and jeans slowly getting dotted in moisture.

Leo went to embrace her soothingly with sympathy and hurt throbbing in his eyes but she shied away. Throwing her thin arm up as if to protect herself from him.

"How dare you!" she defied in a broken voice. "He was a loving, good man. Daddy loved me. He'd never do that! He'd NEVER do that!" she shrieked disdained. Hugging herself, she fled down the stairs. Her sobs echoing in the hull of the yacht. Coming back to their ears like guilty burns.

Frank sighed heavily. "Was it really a good idea to try and get her to remember?" he questioned skeptically. Eyes rolling over to Annabeth as if she held all the answers.

From somewhere above came a dark chuckle. An ominous tone. "No." he responded to question with a shot of sick delightment.

Annabeth's skin bristled when she saw Percy perched on the rise above. Feet dangling over the railing while he looked down at them seriously. Eyes gleaming through the darkness like sharpened knives.

It was a story jump, but he made it. He made it look so easy too. As if he were just jumping off a stool. Landing almost gracefully before bringing himself up to his full height.

"It was a nice try though." Percy chortled. "You'll be lucky if she doesn't break up with Leo tomorrow over this." he added evilly. Folding his hands behind his back as he smoothly strolled around the fire. Every move taunting them in some unspoken way.

"Get lost Percy." Piper scoffed in annoyance. Glaring at him heatedly as he passed. "I thought you'd 'gone to bed early'."

"I thought you guys 'didn't feel like having a campfire tonight'." he retorted bitterly. Eyes darkening.

"Shut up the lot of you." Annabeth grumbled with a tired ring. So done with dealing with Percy. So done with dealing with Pipers hatred towards Percy.

Besides, she still had no clue on who she was dealing with. Still not sure on who the heck he was. If the real Percy was the Percy she knew before or the Percy she knew now. Or maybe just an entirely different character.

Perhaps he was part of a gang that had involvements with the Dares. Who knows?

Her feelings were suspending over a love/hate emotion. Either she was guilty for still loving him, or guilty for hating him.

There was no in betweens with this lot.

"I don't see why you came back." Hazel muttered sadly. "You seemed to make your emotions clear when you left."

Percy sniffed. "What do you care if I'm here or not?"

"Well… I don't know anymore. I don't know what to feel when I see you." the african american girl turned her marshmallow over in the fire with honesty ringing in her voice. Obviously conscious that everyone's eyes were on her, she stared deeply into the lapping fire. Almost scared to meet his eyes.

"Percy, you're an asshole. There, that wasn't too hard to make up my mind on what I think of your sour ass." Piper growled while sneering at him. Jason squeezed her arm. His lightning blue eyes focused thoughtfully on the flame. In fact, nearly everyone was vacantly staring into the fire. Probably wishing that either Percy wasn't there at all or that they weren't.

Annabeth chuckled tartly. "Well this is a stupendous vacation."

"Well SOMEBODY didn't have to come." Piper pointed out suggestively. Scowling at Percy loadedly.

Shrugging, Percy turned on his heels. "You know Calypso wanted me to come." he retorted smugly. Chest already out in a pompous attitude. Eyes glinting as he looked down at them.

Annabeth broiled. It was moments like these, when Percy was so out of character, so smug and stuck up, that she hated him. And again, was he just acting? Or was this him. Was this who he really was.

In contemplation she watched him leave. His figure morphing back into the shadows and retreating down the stair well.

Haunted by the image of his sorrow filled eyes. By the memory of that moment up on the party boat rooftop.

" _I'm so sorry Annabeth." he paused. Terror and sadness filling his eyes slowly, suffocating his normal happy beam. "I'm so so sorry."_

No malicious intent person would be apologizing for a kiss. And not with the way he looked at her. The way he emphasized his apology.

Surely Percy was fibbing this whole nasty character he had conjured up.

But then again… the vicious leer, the cold look in his eyes, the haughty air all while he dismounted their 'friendship'.

It was so hard to discern. Too unclear. Like a glass cup you fogged up with your muggy breath, or a pair of binoculars with shattered lenses.

Annabeth plain didn't know what side to choose.

"I say we ditch him in town tomorrow. Tell Calypso that he got sick or something and took a flight home." Piper suggested with a nasty tinge. Her poison injected eyes slanting over to Annabeth expectantly. Waiting. So sure that she'd to jump up and accept her proposal off the bat.

Instead, Annabeth gripped the iron stick in her hand arrogantly. Refusing Pipers intense and almost accusing gaze while turning the cool black rod over in her fingers delicately.

"I wouldn't be completely against that." Jason muttered unwillingly. Breaking the brittle silence with a mellow tone. That sound in his masculine voice hinting that he didn't want to believe Percy was all bad.

Nobody really did, except Piper that is.

"Without any money? Without a way to get home?" Hazel looked at each one of her friends with worry. "That wouldn't be a very nice thing to do."

"He isn't exactly being nice to us." Leo pointed out. His arms clasped over his knees as he sat hunched forward. Watching the fire like a fortune teller watching a crystal ball. Searching for answers between the licks of flames and slow roasting logs.

"But he's still a person." Hazel persisted, a little more urgent. Always the saint of the group. Always looking out for even the worst of people.

Frank hugged a bright orange pillow to his gut as if he were experiencing a belly ache. A somber lost look on his face.

"I don't know Haze. Percy… he tricked us all. What if he does something else?"

"Than we can deal with it." Hazel deadpanned. Features set. "I refuse to leave someone stranded in a high crime country without a way out."

"What if he does something we can't deal with?" Jason muttered.

An eerie silence fogged over again. Enhancing the shush of the waves, and the hearty crackle of the fire. The icy gleam of the railing bars went unnoticed.

So were the steady gaze of wild green eyes watching sadly from the shadows.

Annabeth leaned back into the cushioned sofa with a heavy sigh. Staring up into the dark star sprinkled abyss. A vacant cold light from the twinkling beads shone over the ocean steadily. Dim compared to the moonlight they had received only a few days earlier.

"Y'know." Annabeth started. Thinking soundly to herself. "I have a hunch that Percy's bluffing."

A silence. The silence. Still mingling around their ears.

"Bluffing." Piper repeated. Her voice sounding intrigued and curious.

"He could just be acting mean to us. Pretending." Annabeth filled in. Eyes slowly weighing shut with her face still tilted to the brilliant sky.

"Why would he do that?" Jason sounded skeptical rather than curious. Like he was already convinced that her theory was nothing but wishful thinking.

And maybe it was.

"Well why would he pretend to be a good person when he's not?" Annabeth supplied. "A truly bad person wouldn't of pretended to be friends with you for that long."

"That sounds way too optimistic." Piper grumbled. "A truly good person wouldn't pretend to be bad at all."

"So he could be either." Annabeth continued. "Or at least, I think so."

"Don't let him ruin you again Beth." Leo advised quietly. Sadness twining his voice together. "He's already done enough damage to us."

"Besides, Rachel was the one to tell you that he builds up a character to hide behind." Jason remembered with a thoughtful look sent Annabeth's way.

 _But what if he's really just pretending?!_ She insisted silently. Convinced that there was another side to this. So sure that she wasn't seeing the entire picture.

"Ya… okay…"

-{:oOo:}-

A day and nine hours.

That's how long their flight had been from San Francisco, California, U.S.A to Jakarta Indonesia.

It was roughly five thousand bucks per person on that viciously long and agitating flight. Far more than Annabeth would've ever paid.

Not to mention that their next flight from Jakarta to Sorong was another four brutal hours with Hazel being sick half the time in a paper bag and the bill adding up another six hundred per.

Then there was the boat. Easily over a million bucks with their private rooms, bathrooms, dining room, and lounge area. Excessively decorated with gold winding chandeliers and large floor to ceiling windows that displayed the breathtaking ocean shimmering all around them.

Heaven's knows how much the captain was paid to man the bloody vessel. Probably more than a pretty copper coin.

All in all, Piper had probably leeched a good chunk of cash off her dad to pay for this trip, and she was STILL shopping.

Eagerly looking over trinkets and 'handmade' jewelry with a skeptical eye. Bartering with stubborn salesmen while juggling the parcels she already got over to Jason who was slowly being buried alive. Paper parceled glass windchimes and plastic bagged colorful clothes were stuffed in the crook of his arms and hooked onto his fingers. It was difficult _not_ to be even slightly amused by the spectacle.

Jason kindly keeping up in Pipers boisterous fun while the rest of the gang lagged behind. Occasionally losing sight of the shopping couple as the crowds of pedestrians thickened in some popular market areas. Dark haired, leathery skinned men straining on bicycles loaded and bulging with crops of palms and handwoven baskets passed once in awhile, cutting them off. Sweat spiking their hair and dampening their cheap cotton shirts that fluttered as they passed. The heat obviously having its effect on them while it relentlessly baked the concrete and dust road.

Every five minutes or so, someone would make a comment about the heat. Complaining of burns or uneven tans. Leo would just chuckle at them, thriving as well as ever in the blistering sun. (Even though he was sulky about Calypso ignoring him.)

But, to fight it, they kept their sunhats tight against their heads and one hand clutching a cool water bottle to help with the dry hot wind that parched their throats as they walked.

Annabeth, for one, was enjoying herself.

Percy was helpfully staying out of the way, and a little behind. Still watching them like a damned eagle but giving them personal space. Allowing her to completely take in the indonesian atmosphere she was in.

Sorong City.

It was small, for sure, but culturally rich. Already, that morning they had the pleasure of taking a tour of the ancient temples. Painted in bright reds and shimmering golds and towering with peaks that were distinctly chinese inspired by only design. The temples were mostly peculiarly circular, with pinched square roofs. Something Annabeth really admired in the architecture of it all.

Walking amongst the golden buddha statues with their pot bellies and folded legs. Delicate carvings of men with swirling beards and ladies with coned styled hair. All of this history, chiseled and documented into one building, seemed to feed Annabeth's ambitions to become an architect.

The thought of creating something so magnificent and so permanent. A something that could leave your stamp on the world, gave her shivers. She spent most of the temple time zoned out, in her own little world. Imagining a day when someone in the future would marvel at what _she_ had built.

Other than the temple, the gardens were absolutely stunning. Overflowing in exotic pinks and oranges of wide petaled flowers that sent subtle sweet fragrances into the breeze. Soft lillie ladened ponds with arching bridges, teeming with white and mottled dirt brown ducks. Their aching feet and sore backs were soothed as they sat under the trees that were gnarled with age. Hazel plucking strands of smooth grass with a satisfied sigh while Percy remained a few meters away. Leo sending pouty looks at Calypso before she turned her nose up at him and started talking with Hazel.

It was definitely a time to remember.

Exhausted, they settled for dinner from a shabby but delicious place right beside the beach. Chowing into their hot and spicy meals on a quaint picnic table peeling with remains of white paint with their sandal clad feet buried in the warm gritty sand. Thankful that they were under a little patch of shade and shielded from the sweltering heat. The humid salty breeze freshening their lungs.

Amused, Annabeth watched as Percy took his order of food and settled at the base of a palm tree a dozen or so yards away. Always looking so serious as he looked out onto the ocean, eyes softening momentarily as if he were remembering something dear.

"Right." Piper muttered as she threw a hand above her eyes peer into the setting sun glittering on the water. "We should head back now."

Annabeth surveyed the beach quietly. Only now noticing at how the number of towels laid out on the sand, and children running around with patient parents was starting to dwindle. Packing up and trickling away as the sky shifted into bright pinks and strong purples.

Hazel collected the foam plates and paper cups from their meal and tossed it into the nearest trash before giving one last glance to horizon. Eyes beaming when she looked at Annabeth.

"Well, at least today was pretty fun. I wonder where we'll go tomorrow." she grinned, hooking arms with Annabeth and Frank as they started off down the road. Piper and Jason leading the way a few paces ahead while Percy lagged behind. Emerald eyes drifting over the cracked sidewalk as the sun faded.

Calypso offered a half hearted smile. Eyes sadly downcast as she remained as far away from Leo as possible. Hovering beside Annabeth just to avoid him.

"Somewhere quieter perhaps?" she suggested while folding her tanned arms over her chest.

"Short cut!" Piper called out over her shoulder as they turned into a short alley way. Garbage bags piled against the sides with green shivering weeds seeping out between the cracks in the crumbling pavement. Back doors to restaurants were rusty and dented against the rough grey walls making already the dimly lit area seem danker.

"Maybe we should find a guide to take us ocean fishing!" Frank beamed. Excitement dancing in his dark eyes.

Annabeth snorted playfully while sending Hazel a look. "I don't think Hazel really want's to spend _more_ time on a boat. After all she-"

Suddenly Percy materialized in front of her. Having bounced off the side of cracked wall and barrel rolling across the grease stain pavement. Eyes dark and determined as he shot up and shoved Jason against the alley wall.

"What?-" the word managed to gurgle out of her mouth in confusement before something struck the pavement where the blonde boy once stood.

A cold glinting throwing blade skittered across the floor and stopped at Annabeth's feet. Scratches and stains lining the steel of the blade threateningly. Showing just how often it was used.

Fearfully, Annabeth met eyes with Hazel. Throbs of adrenaline coursing through her veins as her skin prickled.

With a shout, men burst forward from in front and cornered in behind them. Blocking and trapping them. Forcing them into a huddle in the direct center of the alley under the purple sky. Annabeth swiveling around defensively as her soft grey eyes flickered from one guy, to the next. Counting roughly six, three in front and two behind.

Her grip tightened on Hazel's arm as it became hard to breath. Sweat building up at the back of her neck as the dark haired men slowly closed in. Thin penny print shirts clinging to their oily skin.

Percy was glaring at them cooly. Eyes set hard as one of them stepped forward. A ragged limp in his walk as his metal prosthetic leg clicked against the pavement. A wispy beard clinging to his sun freckled face shifted when he leered.

Coldness so deeply embedded in his black eyes that it sent shivers over Annabeth's skin.

"Te disse que te encontrei." the apparent leader's voice was heavy and rough. Thick with a portugan accent.

 _Told you I'd find you._ Annabeth translated silently. Eyes transfixed on every move he made. The unhidden belt of knives strapped to his waist was only a harsher warning that any sudden movements would be met by decisive action.

"Eu peguei sua perna da última vez." Percy growled icily. Fists tightening at his sides. "Você terá sorte se eu não tirar a sua vida hoje."

His voice, his words. Percy was again that terrifying boy in the apartment. Threatening the man with the bigger guns in a wily calm manner.

 _I took your leg last time._ She translated with a painful squeeze of her heart. _You'll be lucky if I don't take your life today._

* * *

 **Last Chapter's Trivia Answer: Hypnos**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What was Percy's very first encounter with a cyclops?**


	39. Chapter 39

**First up, sorry for the delay. School, nuff said.**

 **Secondly, don't suspect an update until almost July. I have exams coming up, then camp, then a few family events so I'm booked. I'm sorry about this but theres not a whole lot I can do. :(**

* * *

Chapter 39: Found

* * *

Keep your eyes open. No matter what. As soon as you lose visuals, abort. Because a mission isn't worth going through if you don't have a good mental picture of what you're up against.

Of your five senses, sight is the biggest advantage. Use it to memorize your surroundings, to cripple your opponents functionality, and above all; to learn how to fight without it. An agent who can still defend himself without the use of his eyes is of higher value than of an agent who can not.

That was lesson number one. Keep your eyes wide open.

No matter where you were, what time it was, or who you were with. Your eyes needed to be looking for anything dangerous. If your eyes weren't open then your ears had to be.

And that's what Percy had done.

On the walk back to the yacht he had already started to spot signs. Fearful looking kids avoiding that area, birds perching on gutters squawking and fleeing the area.

Then that glint at the end of the alley on the rooftops. The setting sun bouncing off the smooth blade of a knife. A hint on where it was aimed.

Now this.

Surrounded by a gang of dethroned human traffickers. People the rookies had failed to bring into the prison hold. And again, in front of his 'friends' who would have to witness what his daily life was like.

Abilio, the original leader sniffed at Percy when he mentioned taking his life. His big slouching nose wrinkling in amusement as he brought out another blade and flicked it open. Running his thumb over the edge with a smirk. "Seus companheiros são obviamente destreinados. Não fale de tirar vidas ou eles simplesmente não podem manter a deles."

 _Your companions are obviously untrained. Don't talk of taking lives or they just might not keep theirs._

"Eles são de nenhuma preocupação para você." Percy simmered. Eyes narrowing threateningly. _They are of no concern to you._

Abilio just smiled creepily. Showing a line of straight yellow teeth. His massive shoulders shuddering as if he were restraining a mocking chortle. " _You took my men from me. I suppose I will kill them as a returned favor? Then I won't have to kill you."_

With a smug nod and a few deep chuckles, the men closed in like circling wolves. Eyes gleaming and callused hands nimbly clutching whatever weapons they had.

From somewhere in the cluster of petrified friends came a shuddering whine. A whimper for help.

Percy grit his teeth at the sound. Knowing that their were too many for him to keep away from his friends.

There was no way outta of this where everyone was alright. Where everyone would be able to walk out of the shadowed ugly alley without some physical deformation.

Worst case scenario: someone was killed. Or all of them.

 _No_ Percy defied. Eyes burning in protest as he saw Annabeth look at him hopefully. Her livid grey eyes flickering nervously around, a way to escape perhaps.

He wouldn't let anything get any worse. He couldn't in fact. Anything worse than this would flatten him for life. Obliterate his being even.

Dramatic, but true.

So, almost desperately, he threw himself at his opponents. Swiping, punching and flipping. Taking the first deciding move against his opponents. Quickly knocking down the first guy with a whip around kick to the head. Impact jarring his torso as he swiveled to regain his balance. Then he dove into the other two. Midway through his savage neck swipes a yelp shattered his thoughts. Than a scream. A bone chilling cry that rattled his ears.

A glance gave him a bleak feeling that filled his throat.

Leo was on the ground. Blood was dappling here and there. Calypso was screaming.

 _NO!_

Springing off the wall to add umph to his punch and sweeping feet out from under them. He worked faster, with each punch counting.

Abilio being the easiest to knock down because of his missing foot and poorly made prosthetic. Tumbling to the ground like a collapsing building.

By the time Percy turned around to face the other men on the other side of the alley he was positive that someone was dead. That someone was seriously injured. He was expecting to see a body twisted gruesomely and disfigured at the feet of his enemies.

Instead he saw Calypso. Two guys already down on the ground while she held the other in a flying triangle choke hold. Her slender legs gripping him around the neck as the guy wheezed and pleaded uselessly. Echoes of his gasping cries bouncing off the concrete walls encasing them.

Percy was shocked. The adrenaline pounding in his chest dimmed as he watched in awe. Silently thankful for Calypso's quick reflexes while hating how this would damage her rehabilitation.

"PERCY! LOOK OUT!"

The call from Annabeth's panic stricken voice came too late.

In a second, he was rammed against the wall. Shoulder knocking solidly against the hard surface painfully. A cold blade pressed menacingly against his neck as he stared fruitlessly into the obsidian eyes of his recovered attacker. Hating every second of his weakness while Abilio smirked. Percy clutching the older man's forearms in attempt to push away the sharpened slice of steel.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Calypso collapse against the ground. Looking dead eyed at her fingers as if she were a monster about to grow claws. The rest of his friends seeming to be alright as the looked at her in a dazed faraway look. Stupidly locked in place from the overwhelming fear.

"Run you idiots!" Percy rasped, pain ignited where the blade bit. A trickle of blood sprouting down his shirt as it wet the knife. The sound of retreating pounding feet against rock. The relief sweeping over him as his friends disappeared. His focus settling back into an intense eyelock with Abilio.

" _You should have let them die in your place."_ Abilio grinned cheekily. Eyes sparkling in gleeful untamed revenge. His lackeys starting to rouse and bring themselves up to their full heights. Sick lips twisting into bloodlust smiles.

" _Never."_ Percy growled in the foreign tongue. Eyes flashing with anger as he strained against threatening blade. " _I'd sooner die a million times than have them hurt."_

There was a moment of wordless struggle. Only the grunts and hisses of one boy losing a battle of strength to a portugan devil of a person.

"Percy!"

Percy's heart dropped coldly as he spotted the golden haired beauty still standing hesitantly at the end of the alley. Arms crossed and eyes filled with terrified concern.

"Annabeth." Percy managed to choke out. His skull and back pressed against the unforgiving wall. An icy feeling of despair webbing around his body as Abilio pushed his full body weight onto the little blade.

"Go." Percy panted as he gripped the portugal man's arms. Restraining the force that could lead to his demise. Suddenly wondering if this was the final moments of his life.  
"Get out of here! NOW!" This was all too much to take in.

He couldn't watch as Abilio's henchmen turned towards her. Preparing themselves for blood.

 _Anything but her blood. Please, no..._

"Percy CATCH!" she yelled with conviction. Her cracking voice echoing off the towering walls as she swung her arm forward.

The throwing knife, twirling sloppily through the air as it glittered in the now darkened sky. With all the strength Percy had, he shoved Abilio away. Far enough away that he reach out and catch the sliver of chance he was just granted.

Like he was trained to, he spun the knife with the smooth flick of his fingers. Jabbing it forward in one unforgiving motion just as Abilio was falling back onto him.

The mustached smirk disappeared as the metal pierced through his skin. Sliding and slicing through layers of flesh and sinew. Spurting a force of warm splashes of dark red as Percy buried the blade in his gut.

Coldly, he yanked it out. Eyes emotionless as Abilio gasped in agony. A new river of blood being opened poured out onto the ground.

Slowly, the man dropped to the ground as if gravity itself had become too much weight to handle. Pools forming and stains spreading. Shimmering against the pavement in a sick form of beauty. Sending an acrylic smell into the humid air.

With crimson coating his hands Percy looked back at Annabeth softly. Her shocked eyes and pursed mouth made him cringe. How she held her trembling hands to her chest only told him how frightened she was of him.

But that didn't matter. Not when Abilio's cronies getting over their initial shock. Eyes hardening when they saw what had happened. Anger thriving in their pupils.

"Get out of here. Now." Percy commanded quietly. Setting his eyes on those circling in to fight him. "I'll join you later."

Staggering slightly, Annabeth left. Resettling the feeling of relieve in Percy's gut.

 _At least they all got out._

-{:oOo;}-

The way Percy came back to the yacht that night, Annabeth would never forget. A slash across his chest that dripped, a swollen red cut above his eye and purple black bruises crawling up his neck. Limping slightly, with a cold dead look reverberating dully in his eyes.

Blood, crusting and hardening up the side of his shirt. Darkening into ruddy scabs.

 _His blood or anothers?_

Spotting Annabeth by the guard rail looking over the ocean, he asked where Calypso was. His voice hard and emotionless.

Annabeth told him how she locked herself in her room. How she was stunned that she was able to bring down three men and didn't know what to believe anymore. She was questioning her own sanity and refused to see anyone.

Unsure of what else to say, Annabeth mumbled on about the police finding the body. About how they were nonchalant when they told them what happened and seemed unsurprised by any of it. Then they parted ways.

Percy heading to his room, and locking himself in. Only coming out to eat once in awhile. Piper insisting daily that she couldn't keep a killer on her on boat. That they should kick him off the first chance they get.

Before they knew it, three days had passed. They had done nothing but mope around the yacht, have campfires and swim a few times.

Leo had insisted on staying by Calypso's door patiently. Trying to reason that she should at least eat _something._

Annabeth herself was having some obscene doubts about Percy.

As soon as everyone learned that he killed the guy who cornered them, they all unanimously decided to try and get rid of him. But, as for Annabeth, she still couldn't decide whether to trust him or not.

The facts were that Percy _did_ kill a man without even the slightest hesitancy. Thrusting a knife deep into the side of his enemy like a child stabbing play doh with their finger.

But the words he said, the reason he did it, was still there.

' _You should have let them die in your place.'_

' _Never. I'd sooner die a million times than have them hurt.'_

Those weren't just words of some kookie drug dealer who wanted to see the world burn. Those words weren't said to build up his fake character because Percy didn't know any of them could understand Portuguese.

Those were words spoken by a person who only wanted to protect the people he loved. And yes, maybe Percy was perhaps a bit scary (terrifying) when he wanted to be, but that didn't mean that he wasn't the person Annabeth had first met.

Kind, funny, sweet, loyal, stubborn but caring and very generous.

 _He's good._ She decided suddenly. Determination firing in her eyes. _He's good and I'll prove it._

With solid confident strides, Annabeth weaved her way up the black wood polished stairs and into the open air. Passing the open fire pit with Piper and Jason snuggling on the sofas and to the steel barbecue and granite bar. Directing herself to the stern of the ship, she weaved through the green cushioned deck chairs and was careful to avoid the steaming hot tub. All the while her bare feet hitting the wooden decked floor with dull thumps as she chewed her lip thoughtfully.

Finally, she hoisted herself up the ladder to the highest point on the boat. The roof. Somehow knowing that he'd be here. Sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the shining guardrails. Staring out onto the ocean wistfully while the breeze ruffled his dark locks quietly. The distant flickers of the campfire highlighting his face in all the right places.

The perpetual smell of salt and sea was pungent in the warm atmosphere, reminding Annabeth of the soap Percy always seemed to use.

When he looked at her with those intense green eyes, she flinched. Suddenly losing confidence that she could do this. That she could weed out all the right answers.

"What are you doing here?" he sounded bored. Fed up. Very unwilling to engage in any sort of conversation.

Straightening herself, Annabeth kept her head high as she gazed into the distance.

"I can be here if I wanna be, can't I?" she challenged. Cocking an eyebrow at him with an expectant tone. Waiting for him to become arrogant and cocky. To pick a fight.

Percy shrugged. A guarded look entering his slitting eyes. "Fine, stay. Intrude on my personal bubble."

"I'm not standing _that_ close to you." Annabeth rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You're still intruding." Percy spat. Eyes glinting coldly at her as her gaze swam into a glare.

"I am no-" Percy flinched when she took a sudden step towards him. Her voice dying in her throat at his unexpected reaction.

WIth movements like flickering feathers, Percy diverted his gaze to the ocean. Settling his hands on his knees as he obviously and pointedly ignored her.

Curiously, Annabeth took another step towards him. Noticing the placid glance he shot her as his figure seemed to tense up. How a cringey glint seemed to come into his eyes.

Eyes are the windows to the soul so they say. They show everything. And Percy's eyes said plenty.

Instead of hatred, smugness and arrogance in his eyes, Annabeth found fear. Percy was scared. His flickering wild green gems were wide and flighty.

A breathy gasp escaped her pink lips. Heart beating rapidly in her chest in aching throbs as realization struck her. How _odd_ this all was.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked tentatively. Eyebrows pinching down as she approached. "Are you… are you scared of me?"

In a defensive way, Percy's head snapped back at her. A guarded leer morphing onto his features as he scoffed. "No, of course not. Why would I be scared of you?"

But his hands were clenched. Betraying his every emotion in such subtle ways. Each hint of body language, Annabeth could somehow read like a book.

Boldly, she approached with a determined face. Trying to cool the heat of blood flow pulsing through her body.

Crouching beside him she leaned in. Locking eyes with him as his lip disappeared into his mouth.

Fear. It was fear for sure. The way his familiar green eyes were wide and skittish. How he was trying to stare her down to prove a point, yet his breathing had shallowed and his body stiff from tension.

Inching, Annabeth dipped a little closer. Excitement rolling in her gut when Percy gasped in surprise. Emerald eyes glancing down to her plump lips as he held his breath.

With butterflies skirting her system, Annabeth couldn't help but edge in a little closer, feel a little warmer. Finally recognizing a bit of the Percy she once knew. Knowing that he was hiding something from her. That he might be hurting inside.

"Annabeth." he whispered hoarsely as they brushed lips. Eyes fluttering shut. Fear knitted tightly in his voice.

She couldn't help it. It seemed so right.

She kissed him.

Softly fitting her lips into his and closing her eyes. Heart beat bouncing as she felt the familiar grip of his fingers on her side. Letting her body sink against his as she just let it all go.

It was slow and hesitant. Percy's pulse picking up under the gentle work of her lips.

Breaking away, Annabeth stayed just that close. Noses near touching, eyes closed and lips still brushing. A magnetic tension seemed to be looping them together.

"Annabeth." Percy groaned. Arms trembling on their unconscious position by her hips. "Annabeth stop." he managed to breathe right before she connected their lips again.

Shiver's passing through him to her when she slightly tilted her head to the side. Deepening the kiss and tightening the feeling in her gut.

Gently, unwillingly almost, Percy pushed her away. "Annabeth." he wheezed. Eyes locked on hers with that same mellowness in them. "Please stop."

She didn't listen. Too addicted perhaps. Clinging on to the last bit of the Percy she first met and loved. And maybe, a bit fascinated on how he became powerless in her hands. Clay to be molded.

She traced her fingers up the nape and twirled a strand of black hair between her fingers. Kissing him again tirelessly. Percy kissing her just as passionately back. A spasm of flutters passing through her body when she felt his calloused hand skim up the curve of her neck to cup her cheek. The shutters she knew he felt when she kissed a little faster.

Both of them were panting when Annabeth broke away.

Percy's chest rising and falling dramatically. Each breath being puffed back onto her lips. Tempting her over and over again to reignite that feeling she got when she kissed him.

She would've too, if Percy hadn't brought a finger up to her lips.

"Stop." he murmured weakly. Eyes meeting Annabeth's in solemn sorrowfulness.

"I heard what you said the other day. That you'd rather die a million times than have one of us injured." Annabeth muttered quietly. A soft smile gracing her features as she reached up to hold his hand cradling her cheek. His eyes falling from hers. Briefly, she gave him a quick tender kiss again, tracing his jaw with her finger delicately.

"I didn't know you spoke Portuguese." he uttered with an somewhat aggravated sigh.

"Vocę năo quis dizer aquelas coisas que vocę disse no aeroporto. Você está fingindo este caráter desagradável." _You didn't mean those things you said at the airport. You are faking this nasty character._

Percy remained silent. Pursing his lips and looking utterly miserable under her questioning gaze. One hand buried in his pocket.

"Why Perce? Why are you doing all of this?" Annabeth questioned with a tone of puzzlement. Uncertainty knotting her nerves together in a clump.

"I'd rather have you hate me, than lose you all over again." he croaked. Eyes brimming with tears as he stared at the dark cloaked floor. Painfully, he pursed his lips as he withdrew his hand from her cheek.

"Lose me?!" Annabeth hissed. Using a gentle movement to direct his face back up to hers again. Foreheads connected again as she assured him. "You're never going to lose me." the mutter came with an unbelieving snort.

Hesitantly he met her gaze. A knowing sort of lostness echoing in his eyes as a tear jerked down his cheek.

That jarred her. She'd never actually seen Percy _cry_ before. Not once. Not even tear up. Yet here he was. On the verge of a full on breakdown as he gazed at Annabeth helplessly. It made her realize just how desperate he was. Desperate enough to make his own friends hate him.

Face scrunched in attempt to stop the emotions Percy surged forward and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. Burying his face into her shoulder as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"You don't understand." he mumbled into her shoulder. "You never will understand."

"What am I not understanding?" agitation rose in her chest as she held onto the boy she was still sitting on. A feeling unease bubbling in her stomach at how upset Percy was. "Can't you just tell me what's going on?!"

"No." he croaked.

"Why not?" she asked gently.

A thoughtful silence filled her mind. Waiting, hoping for an answer. Knowing that he was thinking about answering her truthfully.

"0°13'60.00 North, 130°30'59.99 East." came the muffled reply. Tickling Annabeth's shoulder as he spoke. So out of context that it puzzled her momentarily.

"Pardon?"

"0°13'60.00 North, 130°30'59.99 East." he murmured again.

"Are those… coordinates?"

Subtly, Percy nodded his head against her shoulder before unclasping from the hug and resuming his staring contest with the floor. The sea breeze ruffling through his midnight locks.

"But, for where?" Annabeth asked as Percy got up and walked heavily for the ladder. Feet dragging against the floor. Stars framing him as he started to become more like a shadow.

"I like to call it Paradise." Percy glanced at her over his shoulder. His striking green eyes piercing the darkness. Still glassy in the dim light. Still so full of regrets.

"Can't you just give me the answers I'm asking of you?" Annabeth crossed her arms skeptically. Cocking an eyebrow at him questioningly. Her tone gentle yet pleading.

"That's the most direct answer I'll ever be able to give you." he sighed. A heaviness building up in his throat. "I can't say anything else. As soon as this trip is over, I'm leaving."

"To where?" Annabeth asked without a second thought. A scorching hollow bubble in her mind. Her emotions still scrambled like an egg. All she wanted was answers. All she _needed_ was answers. Percy had them all, and yet he held them back.

"I can't tell you."

"But… but why? What are you hiding that's so important?"

"That's just it, isn't it? It's so important that I have to hide it." Percy was getting up. Percy was walking casually to the latter. A mask of serene coolness forming on his face as he composed himself once more.

"Don't try and dig around to find answers Annabeth. I can't give you any." he spoke before she had a chance to protest. To tell him that this was ridiculous.

And before she had a chance to say anything else, he slipped away from her once again.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: When he was in Gradeschool.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What does Annabeth taste when she eats ambrosia?**


	40. Chapter 40

**I unfortunately have bad news. I'm back from my first camp but I'm leaving tomorrow for my second because I'm working there. From there I'm going straight to my grandmothers cottage for a week or so and then going directly to a cruise. My summer has never been more packed before in my life. Not only that but my camp and the cottage doesn't have wifi. The cruise does, but I won't have my laptop to post anyways. So the next update might take awhile guys, i'm sorry.**

 **But on the bright side its Canada Day! Canada 150th in fact which is utterly amazing! Anyways, enjoy reading this.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Headaches and Letters

* * *

"We're… moving?" was Jason's first comment when he came up from below decks. Squinty eyed and tired looking with his blonde hair licked awkwardly up one way. His less than manly bubble gum pink pajamas didn't help the look all that much.

Annabeth cradled the cup of steaming coffee in her hands. Relishing the warmth on her finger tips in the cool breezy morning.

"I have a place I want to visit." she explained before taking a sip. "Gave the captain the coordinates, we should be arriving in around two hours."

Jason yawned and crawled onto the spot beside her. Curling into the sofa with a tired groan. "The sun isn't even up yet." he complained. "The stupid engines woke me up."

Annabeth chortled and ruffled her friends blonde hair playfully. "Buck up boy. I want as much time at this place as possible."

"What place?" in came bleary eyed passenger number two. Hazel mushed in on the other side of Annabeth, seeking warmth.

"Oh, just an island apparently. We'll explore it today before making our way back to Jakarta." she explained while Hazel leaned against her.

Groggy footsteps echoed below decks as more sleepy zombies surfaced and lounged on the couches. The early morning sun just peeping over the horizon in a bright pink, cloud riddled sky. Watching the last of the fire hiss in glowing embers as it died slowly.

Complaints were made, and rebuttaled as they sat there enjoying the fresh salty air in their lungs. Crisp and cool on their throats.

Finally, Leo emerged from the below. Dark bags ringing his eyes and still wearing the clothes he wore the day before. His face pinched in a painful way as he looked out onto the open ocean they were propelling across.

"I'm worried guys." he mumbled miserably. Flopping onto the nearest available spot and slouching. "Calypso hasn't left that room for almost four days." His voice was thick and tired. Scarred with bottled emotions and constant concern. Underlined by that one deep background fear.

"Did you sleep outside her door again?" Piper sighed tiredly. Eyes drooping as her lips pursed into a thin line.

Leo nodded. A world weary look on his face.

"She had that mini fridge in there. She should be alright." Hazel piped in. Tapping her chin thoughtfully as she spoke.

"All the mini fridge has is a few bottled water and some cookies." Piper supplied quietly, meeting eyes with Jason. "That is, if she's actually eaten those."

"Should we break down the door today?" Jason suggested meeting eyes with everyone to decide upon.

Annabeth nodded curtly. Just as concerned for Calypso as everyone else was. Scared for her even. Loathing the idea that she wouldn't be the same.

"It's alright." Calypso materialized at the top of the stairs, giving Annabeth a start. Her eyes baggy, cheeks gaunt and pale. A blanket clutched around her frail looking shoulders as she stared tiredly over them. She looked like she had contracted the plague, or worse. Annabeth could hardly look at her without a sorrowful pang hitting her chest.

"Cals!" Leo jumped to his feet before Calypso held up a bony hand to stop him. A placid thrum in her bloodshot eyes.

Confused, he lowered himself onto the sofa again as the caramel haired girl approached. The teal blanket tugging eerily in the breeze as she moved robotically.

"I understand now." she muttered quietly. A heaviness and strained element in her voice that wasn't there before. "I know what happened."

Carefully she produced a thin envelope from her beltline and stared at it glassy eyed. Straightening the crumpled edges with a loving touch. "I chose to have my memory taken." she grimaced. Eyebrows pinching down with an unforseen pain. "It was my choice, and there are things that I want to remain forgotten. So please, don't tell me what happened in that apartment… I wouldn't be able to take it."

Gulls, awakening in the new day started crying over head. Giving a ghostly feel to the circle of friends sitting by the dying embers. The waving ocean subtly wavering the boat's course. The morning sunshine bouncing off the water in a dazzling sparkle of flashes. Confusion swam in Annabeth's mind.

 _Chose to have her memory wiped? Is that a thing?_

"So Percy did take your memory." The brunette scoffed with a miffed tone. "How could he even do that?" Piper scowled, meeting eyes with Annabeth. "You were right."

Calypso staggered slightly before dipping into a crouch in front of the sunken fire pit. Watching the glow quietly as the wind filled the achy silence.

Suddenly, she stuck the envelope between two thick embers and blew softly. Coaxing a flame to swallow the strip of paper. Sitting back with a satisfied grunt when it curled into orange and yellows of dancing light. Slowly disintegrating and blackening before them.

"I owe Percy a lot." she muttered finally. Tilting her head to the sky and closing her eyes peacefully. "Without Percy, I wouldn't of been here. I wouldn't of been able to come home."

Piper's eyes furrowed. Unable to grasp the idea that Percy was actually still good. Oh much much she didn't know. Annabeth's mouth formed a purse.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know honestly. But the letter said that I had Percy to thank for being brought back to you guys. The other options were apparently quite unpleasant." Calypso huddled the thin blanket closer to her chest. Opening her eyes to sullenly watch the last remains of the letter burn. Crinkling into a blackened heap of ash slowly.

"The letter you just barbecued?" Jason questioned with a cock of his eyebrow.

"Yup." she muttered. Offering no further explanation.

Annabeth pursed her lips while she fiddled with the shell on her necklace. Remembering the night before with tingles. Wondering what was so horrible that Percy would go to such lengths to hide.

-{:oOo:}-

The headache erupted as soon as she spotted the sapphire blue shorelines hemmed in white sand. One minute she was just standing there, enjoying the vastness of the ocean, the crystal sky and lulling breeze. The next, instant throbs of agony through her mind. Striking her brain as if her skull had snapped in half.

Weakly, she sunk to the ground clutching her head. Pipers hands grabbing at her shoulders as someone asked her in a panicked voice if she was alright.

Waving them off, she rose to her feet again. Fighting against the urge to hurl violently over the side of the ship.

"Mm fine." she muttered groggily. Everything suddenly feeling like it was underwater and heavy. Existence itself seeming too much to handle.

She could feel Percy's intense stare on the back of her head. Feeling as if he were burning two holes right through her unleashed golden curls.

His presence seeming to ghost her shadow.

Gripping a fistful of the white cotton sundress thrown over her tight swimsuit, Annabeth attempted to act normal. Keeping her stance straight and features expressionless.

Struggling to breath every moment the island drew nearer but only attributing her sudden condition to the heavy beams of sunlight.

"Gorgeous! Isn't it Annabeth?" Hazel had a hand slapped tightly over her head to keep her broad tan sun hat secured there. Eagerness dancing in her voice with a hint of awe as she leaned excitedly over the rails.

"Mmm yea." Was all Annabeth managed to get out in a natural sounding fashion.

Heat pelted her exposed shoulders brutally, the waves hissed in her ears and the breeze brought chills to her skin.

Chatters of delightment broke out as the yacht was anchored. Each chirpy voice chipping into her mind.

"I see corals!" Piper squealed. Grinning at Jason as he slung a towel casually over his shoulder.

"And this whole beach to ourselves!" the blonde superman added.

"I wonder if anyone lives here." Calypso shared a thought.

"There's a village."

All eyes turned to Annabeth. Curiously meeting her eyes as she stared blankly back at them, desperately trying to hold her own.

"What?" she asked. Panic welling with a turmoil in her chest. Hoping that her friends didn't notice her sudden fogginess.

"How do you know that there's a village on this island?" Frank inquired with a perplexed twitch of his eyebrow.

"I don't." she blanked. A stab of burning heat piercing her forehead again.

"But you just said that there was." Piper gleaned at her suspiciously. Approaching as she raked her eyes up and down the blonde's body. "Beth, are you feeling alright?"

Irritated, Annabeth swatted away her friends worried hand. A snippet of gut rolling panic hit her when she realized that it was her own monotonous voice which had uttered that informative line.

"I'm fine." she huffed. Catching Percy's eyes up on the roof as he kept his attentive gaze on her figure. A fresh flow of determination flaming up in her system.

She had to be alright. She had to be. Something was significant about this place. She had to find out what.

"Let's go!" her movements were stiff and mechanical. Forcing herself down the ladder.

The warm water engulfing her legs made it worse. This pain blossoming and dying in her head like the curling waves glittering against the shore.

Each lazy leaning palm tree dotting the tree line deepened it. Everything felt like it was coming down on her head. A mallet and chisel trying to squish every cell of her brain. Every atom of her being screaming in protest to being there.

But she trekked on. Gritting her teeth as she emerged from the ocean and onto the sweltering sand. Quickly slipping on her greek styled sandals before making a staggering attempt to the forest line. Sand clinging obnoxiously to her feet.

"Get it together." she almost hissed at herself. Momentarily her eyes blurred over and she felt herself stumbling forward.

"Annabeth." Piper called from the shoreline. Distress riddled in her voice. "Where are you going?"

"I want to explore!" Annabeth shot the answer over her shoulder thoughtlessly.

Yes, she did want to explore. She wanted to explore and dig up answers and leave. She wanted to loot the place of anything it had to offer her and get the hell out. She wanted to go back to her room and turn off all the lights, crank up the air conditioning and slip into a deep slumber.

Just after her curiosity was quenched. Just after she'd looked around a bit.

"Wait up!" Leo sidled in beside her just as she reached the cool shade of the brambled forest. Her friends filing in behind her.

"This place is by far the coolest." Hazel squealed with her arm hooked in Franks.

"How'd you know there was a path here Beth?" Jason's voice penetrated her fog. Breaking her constant muddledness for a second.

"Huh?"

"I said how did you know that there was a path here? You can't see it from the shoreline."

Annabeth stopped and squinted at the ground in confusion. Her grey eyes looking carefully around her. Examining the details she had failed to originally take in.

With a start she realized that they were on a path. The jungle greens, broad leaved plants and twisting vines gave way to a distinct dark dirt and foot worn trail. Tendrils of sunlight peeking onto it from the thick canopy above. A humid earthy smell surrounding her warmly.

"Lucky guess." was all she could say. Not even possessing the mindset to actually contemplate how she found this path.

Stumbling slightly over a root as Piper shot her sideway glances. Ignoring them, Annabeth trooped forward. Trying helplessly to concentrate on minor details as to not show any pain.

It still didn't help that Percy was always two steps away. Even when she fell behind he stayed stubbornly beside her. His wild green eyes seeming to never leave her form.

"Look! Kids!" Hazel cooed.

Sure enough, three wide eyed kids were staring wonderingly at them from down the path. Clustered together in uncertainty. Their black hair turned up oddly and unkempt while all of them lacked shoes.

Suddenly one, obviously bolder than the others, broke into a large grin and waved them on.

"Datang!" he hollered in his language. Turning to skip up the trail with delightment in his steps. His pals following with timid smiles and little waves. "Datang."

Annabeth tried to determine his age but it was so unclear. He was young, that much was obvious, but how young?

So bold and confident about himself. So sure of his footing on the root gnarled path.

"I think… he wants us to follow him…" Calypso cocked her head curiously.

"Alright." Hazel was already smiling warmly. Picking up her pace to humor them, with adoration shining in her eyes. Her love for kids beaming through.

 _But what? I've spent the last few weeks collecting shells. You know this place better._

It came out of nowhere. The pain, the heat. Boiling over in her mind before she could even take a humble step forward.

 _What are you doing?_

 _Dancing of course._

Images, there were images she couldn't make out.

Pathetically she whimpered. Stumbling backward as her vision blurred. Panic swelling in a hot bubble.

 _I'm sorry my Chickpea._

A muffled sob broke passed her lips when the pain intensified. Unaware of anything besides it.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" It was a murmur in her ear. A whisper of deep concern with mingled hope. But it was enough to draw her out of the pain. To cease the war going on in her mind.

"What are you doing to me?" she choked out. Only now realizing that she was clutching Percy's shirt harshly. His arms embracing her in a protective manner while holding her up. "What are you doing to me?" she repeated with a heavy breath. "I hear so many voices, so many. I -" her voice cracked raggedly. Hiccuping quietly as she desperately tried to calm her breathing. "It hurts."

Everything was a confusing bubble. A dream instead of reality. She felt like she was in a eternal haze.

Percy's eyes lost their hopeful luster, becoming dull and burdened. His gems falling from Annabeth's eyelock as he helped her back to on her feet.

"You should go back to the ship." he muttered brokenly. "This place is only hurting you."

"But I-"

"Just go back. You're obviously not benefiting from this."

And she did. Hobbling ahead to tell her friends where she'd be. Rolling her eyes groggily at Pipers knew it look before painstakingly making her way back towards the ship.

Her friends moving on ahead to visit the village the kids were from while Percy shot her one last doleful glance.

If she wasn't so out of it, she would've actually enjoyed her surroundings. The trill birds, and chirping monkeys. Rustling trees and draping vines. A clarity in the spongy air that felt refreshing on the lungs.

Just follow the path. She kept reminding herself. Eyes focused on the ground, head spinning but slow. I can get out of here it I… if I…

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. Her eyes becoming unfocused as she stared blankly out into the forest. Every emotion abandoning her as she picked out a clear path in the jungle.

Or at least, she swore it was clear to her. It was there…. Wasn't it?

Like a sleepwalker, she floated forward. Over the grooves in the ground, skimming passed underbrush and leafy ferns. Following something like a phonograph needle in the rut of a record.

Something was driving her but she couldn't feel what. She could even think what. She couldn't think at all. She was just moving. Step after step.

And then there was a tree. A grand old twisted teak tree with half its majestic limbs spliced raggedly off in a charred mess. Moss thriving in luminous greens on its dark brown bark while shelf's of fungus sprouted outwards in cushy cream plates.

A stone. Flat and weathered as it lay against the base of the roots.

Instinctively, Annabeth pulled it away. The rough stone almost crumbling in her fingertips.

It revealed a hollow right under the ancient tree. Revealing a bag.

Curiously yet hesitantly, she yanked out the brown aged plastic and opened it up. Heart hammering as she delicately pulled out the precious contents.

A child's green plastic pail, and a quaint journal bound in leather.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Buttered Popcorn**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Thalia's mothers name?**


	41. Chapter 41

**A HUGE thank you to MusicalBookworm. Your review was one of the best ones I've ever received. Thank you ssooooo much! I was again left smiling like an idiot at a few sentences someone had sent me!**

* * *

Chapter 41: Forgotten Paradise

* * *

It was a ghost. It had to be. A mirage, or a trick of the light perhaps. It couldn't be Annabeth. The last thing that dreamy looking figure could be was Annabeth. Annabeth was on the yacht. Annabeth was resting in her room, nursing a headache. Annabeth was probably asleep or cursing the steady rythmn of the ships gentle rockings.

But she wasn't.

She was right there.

Standing eerily on the dark forest line before the white sands. Golden locks tumbling in the ocean breezes right along with her billowing white cotton sundress. Caught in the fleeting moments of a purple twilight while the gang chattered noisily away far down the white beach. Busying themselves in building sand chairs for their bonfire.

Percy stood in the surf with his heart in his throat. Chills waving down his spine with every icy flow of blood to pulse through him. Warm silky water bunching and skimming his ankles before drawing away in a constant back and forth dance.

She was a ghost. A mirage from the past.

That bucket, the green one, it wasn't supposed to be here. Present Annabeth didn't own a plastic green sandcastle bucket. Present Annabeth didn't know the crevices of the Island well enough to navigate through the terrain. Percy's head grew foggy as he stared at her. Distant noises barely reaching his mind and the scenic view lost to thought.

Somewhere far away the gulls were crying as the day was wrapping up. The crystal waves were lapping contently and the stars started peeking through the atmosphere in sparkling jewels. Brushes of wind swept across the sands and toyed with the trees making them dance in a mesmerizing way.

That was when the realization hit Percy like a bulldozer. Winding him, while a quiver started deep in his gut.

Past Annabeth, and present Annabeth had combined, twining back into a singular person. Conjoining once again since her memories were regained.

Memories regained? Could those two words finally be together? Was it safe to think it?

But that bucket. Her stance. Her singling him out. It had to be.

Speechlessly, he watched her romp over the sands tediously. Suddenly noticing the shining streaks of tears dripping down her cheeks with a flighty churn in his stomach. Every step towards him felt like he had a little less breathing air. His lungs constricting on himself as the shudders in his gut grew.

Finally she stopped in front of him. Wordlessly setting down the plastic pail into the starchy sand and looking at him with her bloodshot grey eyes. Eyebrows pinched together as she sniffled with a determined look on her face.

He forgot to breath when he saw the recognition in her eyes. The memories she was probably turning on replay in her complex mind as she stared at him pursed face and shaky. He was transfixed, watching her every move while the tenseness gripping his shoulders grew.

Her eyes fell, roaming down his chest to the little entrance of the pocket in his navy swim trunks. For a moment she just stared, jaw tightening and fingers curling until she tentatively reached forward.

Percy didn't stop her when she poked her hand into his pocket and pulled out the shell. Cream and blue with dark speckles, a black worn cord looped in through the hole.

Just like hers.

A fresh flow of tears burst through her doe grey eyes, but she ignored them stubbornly. Letting them find the curves of her face and drip to the sand. Shakily grabbing her own shell half with its glinting chain she brought them together slowly, almost as if she were scared they wouldn't fit. But they did, of course they did. Interlocking in the jagged middle for the first time in 10 years. The wispy crack barely visible as the shell became whole again.

Annabeth just stared. Lips in a thin line, shoulders sagging as she brought her gaze up to look at him. Hollowing him out with her eyes, her ever questioning eyes. _Why_ written a thousand times in the depths of her pools. Suffocating him with this accusing silence.

"Say something." he croaked as his vision started melting in tears. A scorching bubble curling in his chest somberly as the tension built. His nails biting with a burning sensation into the pads of his palms

"You…" Annabeth started heavily. A betrayed anger rippling through her eyes as she grasped at the words that wouldn't come. Clawing onto the anger in her heart at him. But she couldn't hold it. It evaporated from her rigid muscles and heated eyes, softening and breaking her stance as her features turned down into one of pain. "You... Seaweed Brain." she whimpered thickly. A wrack of shivers convulsing her body as the emotions tumbled free.

With that she broke. Weakly throwing her fists against his chest in hurt. Half sobbing, half yelling at him in an inaudible sniffles. Tears were staining her cheeks and flinging off her jawbone as she tried again and again to strike him, but with the strength of a lamb.

Caving, Percy crushed her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders while he nestled his head in her neck. Tightening his grip as she thrashed against him.

"You seaweed brain." She sobbed helplessly. "Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to." He cried with a hoarse voice. Trying to convey the longing in his voice. How hard it had been for him _not_ to tell. "Gods Annabeth, I wanted to so badly." Only now noticing how his cheeks were wet and salty from tears.

"You seaweed brain." She mumbled again. Succumbing to the warmth of the hug and leaning into it. Hiccuping with every shuddering breath. "You Seaweed brain."

"I know." He gasped. Rubbing his tears into the fabric of her dress. "I know."

How long they stood there, he didn't know. Honestly, he didn't care much either. Annabeth remembered him. That's all that mattered. And no matter how the gradual darkness engulfed them, or the waves shushed at them, they wouldn't separate. Not even to look at the glorious inky sky dotted with stars. Or at least, that's how it felt.

Never ending that is.

"Let's go." she finally whispered. Making no attempt to move anywhere or pull herself away from Percy.

"Where?" he mumbled willing. Absent mindedly nuzzling her neck. Still trying to grasp that this wasn't one of his many dreams. This was his reality.

"Somewhere we can be alone." She breathed quietly. But she remained motionless. Even knotting Percy's shirt in her fingers as if she wasn't expecting to move for eons.

"We are alone." he squeezed her tighter. Relishing the moment. Relishing her fresh lemony scent and the feeling of her soft body pressed into his.

"Please Perce?" Her breath tickled his neck and made a wave pass through his system.

"Alright." He relented softly. "I'll take you anywhere." He promised.

Annabeth shivered. For a moment her breath hitched before she sighed with a weighted tone. "Somewhere we can talk a long time."

She wanted to know things, in fact she wanted to know _everything._ Percy could tell by the gentle pleading in her voice. By the strain put on each word.

She wanted a place she could whittle out the truth from him. Every answer she wanted to know.

"Alright." Percy caved. Knowing his fate. Knowing what he was going to do. "Give me five minutes."

-{:oOo:}-

Naturally it took way more than five minutes to accomplish what he was aiming to do. But, lowering one of wooden trendy lifeboats into the water was harder to do than anticipated.

In the meantime, Annabeth fetched some cushions and plush blankets. Laying them down on the bottom of the lifeboat Percy had just excavated of its extra wooden seats.

Now, it was remarkably like a rowboat save for the little motor strapped to the butt of the thing.

Percy rowed anyways, his arms easily following the familiar function as they glided through the still black water. Feeling like they were flying over a mirror of the inky sky. Marvelling at how gorgeous Annabeth looked barely visible in the darkness. Her sun kissed legs crossed elegantly while she had a hand on the white lacquered side of the boat. Curls pooling around her waist in a golden hinted waterfall. Every curve of her features, every peak in her form was highlighted with the slimmest trim of bluish light, making her seem so surreal. But she wasn't, she was there.

On the distant shore, Percy could see the warm beams of the gangs campfire right under the silhouette of the forest line. Looking like a fallen burning star that throbbed with life. Thankfully, each individual of the group was oblivious to the lack of the couple.

Still under the impression that Annabeth was asleep on the boat and not concerned on Percy's whereabouts.

"Now." Percy set down the oars with a subtle clunk. Ready to take on any subject matter. His voice sounding loud in contrast to the devoid of sound over the water. "What do you want to know?"

Thoughtfully, Annabeth tilted her head towards the sky. A solemn silence growing patiently between them.  
Percy couldn't help but wonder on what her first question would be. Out of the bank of questions she had to ask, there had to be one that held priority. One that she was dying to know the answer to.

A little part of him wanted her to ask him if he loved her. He wanted that to be her first question, her first priority. He was hoping it would be about him.

But she didn't ask anything. She just looked longingly at the sky. Almost as if she were wishing herself into the folds of the stars.

Suddenly, she slipped down to the wooden curved floor of the boat, bedding down on one of the blankets. Her smooth movements made the craft rock in a lulling way before she reached up and grabbed Percy's hand, dragging him down to lie next to her.

Shoulder to shoulder, they stared up at the stars twinkling brightly. The blanket of darkness being bitten at slowly with the rise of the silvery moon.

Annabeth was silent. A thought softened expression on her face as she examined the bead riddled sky.

"What happened to my mother." She mumbled without glancing at him. Sadness emanating from her doleful eyes. "The hut we lived in was taken down… I checked."

Percy felt his throat tighten. Disappointment and dread passing through his gut with a chill.

"I don't want to tell you." he mumbled softly with a heavy stomach. His voice sounding detached even to himself.

"So you do know what happened to her." Annabeth whispered achingly. "She's dead. Isn't she." Her tone was flat. Turning slightly on her side to look at Percy searchingly. Eyes serious yet quiet. "She drugged me, and sent me as far away as possible because she knew what was coming."

Percy pursed his lips sympathetically and tenderly grabbed the blonde's hand. "She did what she had to."

"But why? Why did people want her dead?" the rhetorical question had a numbing effect on Percy. Making him feel small and as he remained silent. Letting the boat drift as the water quietly lapped against the sides with wet splats. Seconds passing slowly as the moon became clearer in the background. The lazy dark clouds in its path parting like servants to a king.

 _Tell her everything._ The voice inside was whispering. _Tell her it all and don't leave a detail out._

And for once he didn't cork the voice, or stuff it down, or wave it off like dirt on his pants. Instead, he found himself turning on his side to look at Annabeth full on. Her curls pooling around her head in a golden halo and her eyes flitting down to him.

The Annabeth who remembered him.

"I'm a secret agent." he muttered. Eyebrows twisting down as he spoke seriously. The secret passing through his lips with surprising ease.

Annabeth peered at him curiously with no humor in her eyes. "A secret agent? Like James Bond?" she asked. So flat. So blunt. Almost as if regaining her memories had aged her by 30 years.

Percy chortled gently. "Yea, sort of. I don't get any cool cars though."

"So you work for the FBI?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Percy squeezed her hand delicately. The bubble in his stomach pulsating. "There's a place called S.I.G.H.T."

"S.I.G.H.T?"

"It stands for Specialized Individuals Global Healing Team. It was made after the war."

And he explained it. He explained how it was a program working in the shadows to prevent wars. It was a place that found individuals who could be useful and wiped them off the grid so they could become agents. He told her how S.I.G.H.T dealt with issues before they became big public problems. How they did anything possible to keep as whatever peace they could preserve and how they occasionally took down other ongoing problems like drug lords, and human trafficking. He told her about Chiron and Thalia, and even Clarisse. He told her about his mom and dad and their tragic expulsion. He explained how he was stationed to protect Rachel and how he wasn't allowed to have any outside connections.

He also explained the consequences of Annabeth now knowing about S.I.G.H.T. About how they wiped memories.

"So technically." Annabeth mumbled after he was finished. "You weren't supposed to tell me all of that."

"Ya." Percy breathed. Puffing air out of his cheeks before looking back up into the beyond. A lighthearted smile surfacing on his face when Annabeth squeezed his hand.

"Than why did you tell me?" she inquired. Tilting her head slightly in his direction out of curiousness. "Won't that hurt your status if they find out?"

Percy was silent. The dread harboring in his stomach started spilling over. "You wanted to know why someone wanted to kill your mother. She was a an apparent threat to the peace. They… we… we killed her. S.I.G.H.T. did at least." Percy felt the pit deepen in his stomach when Annabeth retracted her hand in shock. Sitting up and rocking the boat while she stared at him as if he were a morbid werewolf. He felt like a morbid werewolf with blood dripping from his maw. He felt like a monster.

"S.I.G.H.T? They…. They killed her?" she hissed. Eyes welling as Percy's heart broke one last time.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Beryl Grace**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What was the name of the cloven council member who died in the Last Olympian? (The Satyr who died in front of Percy and Grover.)**


	42. Chapter 42

**So ya, I'm not doing that that great. So far this year there's been two deaths in family, three of my closest friends moved away for either school or family matters, and to top it all off my dog died. It's been rough.**

 **I also need to insure people that Seriously part 2 is coming! It's just taking awhile cuz I'm a little short on inspiration recently.**

 **And wisegirl9876: Thanks. I loved your review! Thank youuu!**

* * *

Chapter 42:

* * *

Tears were dripping down the sides of her cheeks. Disbelief and grief puncturing her voice. "Why? Why did they kill her?"

Percy pursed his lips and dropped his gaze. Shame riddled in his eyes. "She was making something." Percy murmured. "She found a way to enhance the human mind."

"And what's the sin in that?!" Annabeth gasped. Wiping her eyes quietly. "She was doing what she thought was right! She was trying to help!"

"If people found out about what she had accomplished." Percy shook his head mournfully. "Countries would rage war to get it. Inhumane labs would be set up in attempt to duplicate her work. It would be technological warfare until real war would break out. After all, knowledge is power."

"But she didn't mean for that, she wasn't-"

"I know." Percy soothed somberly. "Trust me, I know. I hate them for killing her. But, nothing else can be done. It's over."

"I bet they destroyed all her work too." Annabeth snorted with a sob. A bitter scowl turning her pretty features down. "Everything she dreamed of."

This was where Percy smiled. "Not all of her work." he revealed while taking her hand again. Threading his fingers in between the gaps of hers.

Annabeth's glassy doe grey eyes snapped to his. Locking into place as she searched his eyes expectantly.

"Some of it survived? Do you have access to it?" she questioned him eagerly, her tears suddenly drying as she wiped them away. Her sensible side kicking in.

Percy chuckled endearingly. Shaking his head at the dubious blonde. "You Annabeth. You survived. Why do you think you were able to graduate highschool so quickly? Why do you think it's so easy for you to manipulate numbers and memorize things? Why do you think you were able to get your memory back? Your mom put her discoveries inside of you!"

Annabeth blinked blankly. Sinking down to lay beside Percy once more as her face contorted for different emotions. Confusion, contemplation, frustration. It was like she was having an entire inner dialogue with herself.

"Me?" she finally uttered. Disbelief clouding her eyes. "But I'm no Einstein."

"Because you've never tried to be!" Percy grinned. "If you tried, I bet you could quite possibly be even more brilliant than Einstein himself."

"I… I don't know Perce." her hesitant voice made him scooch closer. A gnawing ache growing in his chest to be closer to her. Pressed against her body and hugging her close. Instead, Percy rested his hand on her arm while looking sincerely into her eyes.

"I've seen you at work Annabeth. You're a Wise Girl for a reason."

"I… I…" Annabeth's eyes fluttered in confusion. Her fingers finding their way down to the corner of her shirt to twist its edges.

"I guess… I…" Annabeth bit down on her lip. Her eyes finding there way to Percy again. "It's just a lot to take in… I mean, yesterday I didn't even know where I came from. But now, now I'm a brainiac child who's mother was chased down and killed by a super secret organization." She paused as realization struck her. Horror filling her eyes. "Wait… does S.I.G.H.T. know about me? About what my mother put in me?"

"As far as what S.I.G.H.T knows, you're dead." Percy shrugged like it was no big deal. Like she didn't have to worry.

"What?! But I'm not!"

"I'm well aware of that."

"But how di-"

"Your mom did a few major hack jobs it seems. Deleted you from the system, and made it seem like you either never existed, or was dead."

"But what would they do if they found out about me? That I'm alive and I have what my mom made in me?" the concern straining her voice made a tug yank in his heart. It felt so suffocating to think of the answers to the question she just asked.

"Please, let's not think about that. I just got you back, I don't want to think about losing you." his voice held an undeniable element of pain as he leaned forward to tenderly press his forehead against hers.

"That bad?" Annabeth's whisper bounced off his lips, instantly shortening his breath. Their eyes locked in a desperate cling for each other. He could see every emotion in her eyes. Every shade of grey and every ounce of longing.

"You have no idea." Percy's gazed flickered down to her soft lips, wondering if Annabeth was biting them on purpose.

"Gods, Percy. What if they do find out about me though? Is my life in danger then? What could I do?" Annabeth's worried stare fluttered between each of his eyes. Uncertainty clinging to her voice.

"No, no, don't even think that." Percy shook his head while squeezing his eyes shut. "Please don't, I would never let that happen. Ever."

A glimmer of gratitude passed through her starry grey eyes. The muted light of the moon cascading over them as they let the boat drift felt almost warm though it was impossible,

There noses brushed, and to Percy's awe, he found himself gazing into Annabeth's eyes all over again. Never bored of her deep grey pools.

A suffocating yearn throbbed in his chest to just encase her, to show her how much he loved her.

Suddenly, it was ridiculously hard breath. Stabbing out the feelings ruthlessly, Percy held his breath and tried to block out the emotions. Very aware at how close they were, at how willing Annabeth was.

 _Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea._

Annabeth tilted her head forward slightly. A message as clear as day in her language. Her lips were his to kiss. All he had to do was lean forward. That was it.

And yet he didn't. He couldn't. How he wished he could.

"Why don't you just kiss me already?" she breathed. Gently brushing lips with him in a feathery dance.

His mouth formed a purse while his eyes slid closed. Desperately trying to block it out. Trying to subdue the yearn in his chest to give in. Annabeth's face still swimming behind his closed lids, her presence beside him still as vivid without the aid of his eyes.

"I'm too scared to." he revealed in a shaky breath. Finding the courage to meet her gaze again while lifting a sluggish hand to trace his thumb over her cheekbone tenderly.

"I'm leaving Wise Girl." he mumbled thickly. Searching her eyes for any negative emotions. "After we get back, I can't stay. I can't make them suspicious about anything, I can't-"

"Call me that again." she mumbled. Ignoring his last words with a dreamy distant look in her eyes. Her fresh lemony scent intoxicating him. "You haven't called me that in years."

"What? Wisegirl?" he retracted a few centimeters when their lips grazed once more. His heart jumping wildly in his chest in excitement. He bit down on his cheek to strike at his emotions.

"Yeah." she hummed in satisfaction. A perky smile turning up her mouth. Her golden hair was pooled on the bottom of the boat. So soft looking, so rich with plump curls.

A knot was in Percy's throat. Tugging and writhing to get out with each panicked beat of his heart. All it took was one more glance at Annabeth's content look and he seemed to melt away from that fear in his heart. The fear of never seeing her again, of becoming too close. It all just floated over the horizon.

Percy inched the gap between their faces away. Tentatively kissing her as his hand brushed down to cup her dainty cheek. Each winding second grew the sparks in his gut, each gentle push put a bounce in his pulse. Annabeth slid her hands right behind his neck and held on. Playing with his heartstrings like a puppeteer when she tilted her head and fed the pace some speed. He felt like a literal pile of goo by the time they broke apart. Foreheads still pressed together and eyes locked.

"I thought you said you were too scared to kiss me." Annabeth smirked adoringly. A dazzling glimmer igniting her eyes. Or maybe it was the cliched moonlight catching in her gaze.

"Shutup." Percy breathed coarsely before leaning in again. Kissing her this time with more certainty as he looped his free hand around her waist and bundled her into him.

-{.oOo.}-

 _What in hell is taking him so long?_ Annabeth sat back on her bed in frustration. Staring up at the yachts perfect white ceiling to her room.

She hoped it wasn't because the others were boarding again after their little campfire. It would be rather difficult for Percy to sneak from his room to hers without bumping into one of the gang.

 _Maybe he's going to the washroom._ Annabeth twisted the corner of her pajama top. Glancing nervously around her room as her eyes skimmed the flat screen against the wall and the open door to her moderately sized bathroom.

A quiet knock made her heart jump. With a leap, she bounded to the door and pulled it open. Grinning stupidly at Percy as he slipped in and closed to the door behind him silently.

"So?" Annabeth gleamed eagerly at him. Taking only a second to admire his casual pj wear. "What's the surprise?"

Percy ushered her over to her bed again before plopping down beside her with an umph. The queen sized mattress dipping from the weight.

"It's something I've been holding onto for years." Percy muttered almost shyly, as if he was bashful about this.

Tentatively he reached into this baggy sweatpant pocket and retrieved a shiny purple device. A screen, a broken drawstring and peppered with faded and worn stickers.

Annabeth gasped in recognition as her heart leaped.

"My Camera!" she gaped while scooping it up carefully. Turning it over in her fingers as she recalled each crevice, each curve. Cradling it in her palms as if she were holding a newborn child.

"How did you-"

"I found it on the beach the morning you disappeared." Percy interrupted her with a ghost smile and a fond touch to her arm. "And even though I'm not supposed to get attached to people, or places, or things, I just couldn't bear to throw it away."

"Does it still-"

"It works." he grinned at her. Reading her mind before she uttered the question.

Shakily, Annabeth pressed down on the power button with her heart in her throat. Watching nostalgically as the camera beeped and came to life. The little lens popping open and the screen lighting up. It's logo flashing brightly on the screen for a millisecond before it disappeared and transitioned into camera mode. Annabeth pressed the view button. It felt like her heart was in her throat as the little machine worked to bring the pictures up onto the screen.

The first picture that lit up the screen was blurry and lopsided. It seemed to be the street view of someplace with all the muddled greys and box like shapes. It took her awhile to discern a figure in the left hand corner composed of blob of skin hues and hair.

"My mother." Annabeth gasped in surprise. Tears forming in her eyes as she remembered the day she snapped that first photo. So unsure on how to use a camera, yet too excited to stop trying. Walking around downtown New York City as she tried again and again to capture a photo that looked okay.

The next photo was a clearer shot of Athena. Sitting at her paper piled desk as she smiled adoringly at the lens. Her glasses were crooked on her loving face and her curls where up and messy as ever.

" _Mommy! SMILE!" Finger poised over the button in anticipation._

 _A content chuckle and a dimpled yet eager to please grin. "Last photo, okay chickpea?"_

In a second the memory had come and passed. But instead of starting to fade like normal, it was burning strong in her mind. Throbbing there painfully for all the memories that she never got to have with her Mom.

"You okay?" Percy's arm instinctively found its way around her waist. A gentle kiss pressed to her temple as if he already knew that she was hurting inside.

Tentatively, Annabeth leaned back into Percy's warm chest as she wiped the few fleeting tears away.

"Ya." she answered bravely. Clicking through a few more amateur pictures of her mom. Each one warming, and breaking her heart at the same time in a twisted battle. "I just wish she was still here…"  
"I know… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"It sure as hell feels like it."

Annabeth was about to respond when she clicked over to the next photo. Her breath catching in her throat at the familiar landscape of the beach, and sparkling waters. A cloudless sky full of gulls and sunshine and one shrimpy figure of a boy facing the water as he stood in the turf.

His midnight black hair tumbling in the breeze.

"Percy!" Annabeth turned to grin at him as Percy squinted at the photo.

"Is that me?!" he asked with an element of disbelief.

The next few were underwater shots of fish. Then they uncovered a gem of a photo.

Both of them swimming by a mosaic of corals. Grinning relentlessly at each other in childlike glee as they held their thumbs up. Floating in the crystal blue water as if they were flying.

"We were so tiny." Annabeth mumbled. Chuckling softly to herself as she remembered how upset she was when she realized they hadn't been looking at the lens when the timer went off.

"Well it has been a while." Percy pointed out has he hugged her closer. Resting his chin on the crook of her elbow as he watched the photo with warm eyes.

"Thank you Captain obvious." Annabeth rolled her eyes. A smirk on her lips and a flutter in her heart.

 _This is just like old times._

"You're most welcome miss-"

 _Knock-knock- knock._

With the sound of someone at the door, Percy effortlessly slipped away and rolled under the bed, removing the warmth from Annabeth's back and suddenly making her feel exposed. .

Honestly, it scared Annabeth how quick he was at reacting. How smoothly he was able to take ahold of situations.

It took her a boggling minute just to utter "Come in!" as she hurriedly hid the camera beneath her pillow with quivering fingers.

"Annabeth? Are you alright?" Piper poked her head in and gave her a look of concern. Her tan obviously darker since morning while her hair was windblown attractively.

"Me? I'm fine. Really." Annabeth gave her a quick smile to try and sell it, all the while knowing that she was a terrible actress and couldn't convince a soul.

"So you're headache passed?" Piper perked her head to the side hopefully as she searched Annabeth's eyes.

"Ya, more or less. I'm hoping it'll be completely gone by tomorrow." she shrugged.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Piper persisted. An anxious twist fixed into her eyebrows. Her knuckles white against the door knob.

"Yes." Annabeth answered even more unsure of herself this time. "I'm fine Pipes. Why... are you so concerned?"

Piper pursed her lips, her eyes falling to the floor. "You said some pretty confusing things today." she chuckled without humour. Her eyes hard as she brought them up to Annabeth again. "Plus… I thought I just heard you... talking."

"Talking?"

"Ya… are you sure you're okay? I mean, you could've gotten heat stroke or jungle fever or something crazy."

Annabeth scoffed. "Pipes, I'm positive that I am 100% A-okay. Okay? I just need some sleep."

 _Percy, for heavens above don't make a sound!_

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"..Okay. Night then Beth." Piper reluctantly smiled as she rubbed her neck.

"Night!" Annabeth managed to say before the door slid shut. The muffled sound of Pipers footsteps dragging down the hallway slowly faded. Relief washing over the blonde girl.

Percy rolled out from under the bed in one quiet twirl. His shirt covered in a thin layer of dust and his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I guess I better take my leave, huh?" Percy smirked as he dusted himself off.

With a squeeze in her chest, Annabeth hopped off the bed. "Pipers room is right by the staircase. If you leave, she'll know that you've been here." she warned.

Percy puffed out some air before he casually pointed to the window. "There is more than one exit." He declared quietly.

"So you're just going to jump head first into the waves?" Annabeth tugged at his sleeve as he started towards the window.

"Naw, I'll shimmy on the rubber guard and appear up on the main deck. Nobody should be up there."

Annabeth just didn't want Percy to leave. It was plain and simple. She wanted him to cuddle with her for longer, and revel over their childhood pictures. She wanted to make sarcastic comments and have him joke about little things.

But it was already well past midnight, and Annabeth may or may not of spent most of the night in the rowboat making out with Percy. With a sigh of somewhat defeat she followed him to the window and watched as he opened each latch painstakingly slow.

With a clean squeak, the window swung inwards and Percy crawled out like a leopard. The moonlight catching against his figure and the smell of the ocean rolling off the waves.

"Night." he grinned at her. His half shell bouncing against his chest.

"Night." Annabeth returned. A hollow in her chest as she analyzed his face once more. Treasuring all those memories for the millionth time that night. Aching over the fact that she had never known who he was to her.

A jab of fear entered her heart. A whisper of a threat saying that she would forget this all again, that she'd forget Percy. She couldn't stand that thought.

Just before Percy was going to climb away Annabeth stumbled forward to grip his hand against the window still. Her skin shivering and her fingers burning as she stared at the floor.

"Promise me, you'll never let me forget again." she suddenly blurted out with tears in her soft eyes, and an urgency in her tone. "I don't want to forget you ever again!"

Percy shot her a pursed apologetic smile. Maybe regretting the fact that he hadn't told her the moment he saw her, Annabeth couldn't tell.

"I promise from the bottom of my heart that you will remember everything." he assured as his hand found its way to cup her cheek. Tilting her head so her fear filled eyes met his earnest ones. A heartstopping moment made Annabeth's breath catch before Percy leaned over the windowsill and captured her lips on his while he wove his fingers through her curls.

It sure as hell wasn't the first kiss, it wasn't even the first kiss of that night, but it could've been with the way Annabeth was feeling. How her throat tightened and her gut tingled and everything just drifted away. She felt hot yet had shivers and couldn't place exactly what her heart was saying.

Percy started pulling away so she stood on her tippy toes to lean after him and snatched onto the front of his shirt. Kissing him hard for the final fleeting seconds before breaking away gently. Noses brushing and hearts skipping.

"I love you." Annabeth mumbled against their brushing lips without thinking.

"You… you what!?"

For a second her heart stopped and her brain failed to register. Percy gave her a look of total shock as she felt panic swarm through her stomach. Heat rising to her cheeks as realization struck her.

She did love him.

She was totally and completely in love with him. She couldn't bare to even think what life would be like without him.

"I… l.." Annabeth stuttered as Percy just stared with his green eyes wider than saucers.

"Goodnight!" Annabeth squeaked as she took the liberty of slamming the windows shut and drawing the blinds. For a moment she just stared terrified as Percy tapped a few times before he climbed away. But she wasn't scared of his reaction. She wasn't scared that Percy would write her feelings off. She was scared of the feelings themselves. How they stalked up and pounced on her without her realizing how deep she was in it.

A resonating thunk bouncing through her room as she slumped against the wall and slipped to the floor. Staring blankly at her bare feet as she covered her head.

 _I love Percy… I love… and I TOLD him!_

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Leneus died and became a shrub of some kind.**

 **This chapters Trivia: On the island of Circe, Percy gets changes the entrapped men who are guinea pigs back into humans and they turn out to be?**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay so first of WOW! So many of you shared so many amazing ideas! Some of you were even thinking some of the same things I was! I can't thank you guys enough for all the encouragement! :)**

 **Second of, regarding which way I'm taking this story; I'm pleased to say that I found a way to finish this story WITHOUT having to change chapter 34 at all and still complete it in a reasonable amount of chapters. I actually wrote up a chapter by chapter outline which is the first time I've done that, so that was an adventure.**

 **Finally I would like to apologize for this chapter. Ya'll have been waiting a long time to get a chapter from me, and I'm sorry this is what I'm giving you. During my writers block experience, I realized just how bad I am at writing just fluffy moments without any pressure, or oddball scenarios. Date scenes are weird for me.**

 **(Also, did you guys know that a book came out in April of this year also called Forgotten Paradise? Neither did I! You know what it's about? It's about a guy who finds romance on a beach with another guy who lost his memory! Uncanny right? Supppperrrr skeeeettttchhhy if you ask me.)**

* * *

Chapter 43: Ah, Memories.

* * *

Annabeth contemplated on whether or not peacefulness could be calculated. The sparkling crystal turquoise water fed by the dazzling plummeting waterfall. The cliffs entwined with hanging ivy, and twisting vines. Annabeth floating on her back, enjoying the thick green cover of trees and the small patch of pure sky peaking through. Sunshine glimmering through the leaves and warming the humid air a smidget more. This was the definition of peaceful, she supposed. A quiet relaxing space she could think in utter peace. The silky cool water tugging at her curls as she drifted around. Drinking in her surroundings happily.

And to think, whenever Percy and her came to this spot, all they ever did was have water fights and swimming contests.

"You're good at ditching." A voice broke her calm bubble. Making her twirl around at Percy with a pursed smirk.

"When the rest of our friends are acting so couply, it's not hard too." she pointed out smugly.

"Your friends." Percy corrected somberly. The mood instantly shifting for the worse as he kicked a pebble into the water. It plopping into the pool with a small splash and a poignant sound.

Annabeth swam gracefully to the shallow of the pool and shot Percy a vexed looked. Resting her arms against a rough ledge and looking up at him curiously.

"Why can't we just tell them?" she questioned. Wondering since late that evening if it would be allowed. If her friends could know the whole truth. A small part of her dreaming that they knew how wonderful Percy actually was. That they'd recognize how much he'd done for them.

"Do you really want to risk your friends just so that they won't hate me in the last few days I'll ever see them? " Percy pointed out as he stooped to sit on the ground. His eyes focused on a rock as he sighed in a depressed way. "Why do you think I'm trying to get them to hate me. Just for kicks?"

"No." Annabeth sighed in defeat. "I suppose not."

The white sound of the crashing waterfall oozed between their silence. Annabeth looking at Percy curiously with a throb in her chest. Remembering her words from last night, wondering if they meant anything to him at all. He didn't seem to acknowledge them that morning. Every secret look they gave each other, every time they passed each other and her heart skipped a beat went without context of those words. Did he love her too? Her face unconsciously glowing with a nervous blush as she contemplated.

"Perce?" She asked tentatively. Swishing her legs around the water nervously.

"Ya?"

"What's gonna happen to… us… I mean like, we're together for now but you said it yourself you have to leave…" Annabeth's heart twisted when Percy shot her a pained pursed smile. His forest green eyes soft and knowingly sad.

"I really don't want to think about that." He confessed with a breathless chuckle. "Chances are, we'll never be able to see eachother again."

Annabeth's heart sank in her chest with a tug. Her throat constricting achingly at the thought.

"So this is it? No visits? No secret calls of any kind?"

Percy sighed with a weighted tone. Troubles swirling softly in his eyes as he gazed at her almost sympathetically. His hands absentmindedly twirling coarse weeds growing in odd frays close to the rocky edge. "You don't deserve that kind of life." his eyes broke away to stare at his crossed legs. Annabeth's throat constricting as he continued. Cries of protests welling to her mouth but never being formed. "You shouldn't be waiting for me to find a chance to slip away visit. I want you to be free of me. I want you to find someone who'll always be able to be there for you. I'm not that guy wisegirl."

The water suddenly felt cold as she shifted in her position. Letting go of a breath she didn't remember holding as she stared at her submerged forearms on the rough rock face. Her mind churning as the turquoise waters lapped in ripples around her. With her esophagus in knots, Annabeth tilted her head back up to Percy. Seriousness emulating through her eyes as she gazed at him powerfully with hard determination and fire.

"I'll wait for you." She suddenly decided. Her gut flipping at the commitment in her own words. "I don't care if I only get to see you one time every ten years! Just as long as I get to see you."

"You know that won't work." Percy shook his head to her despair. Breaking their locked eyes quietly. "You know what would happen if S.I.G.H.T found out about you. I can't risk your life just for the sake of a few day visits."

"Then run away with me!" Annabeth cried in desperation. Tears burning the corners of her eyes. A hot bubble scalding her throat and her mind in total defiance mode.

"Percy please! There has to be something we can do!"

Percy's sympathetic look came back into his eyes. That sad pursed smile that broke her heart twisting onto his lips. Just that look in general that told her how hopeless this case was.

In a simple movement, he peeled off his simple white t-shirt and tossed it to the side. Then, he silently slipped into the silky waters. His muscular arms finding the curves of her waist before he drew her close. Annabeth willingly accepting his embrace as she looped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. The somber silence haunting her ears as he held her.

"Everything I am is because of S.I.G.H.T." Percy breathed softly. His voice gentle, and yet she could still feel it throughout his body. "I have no identity outside of S.I.G.H.T. No social security, or citizenship. I was born on american soil but I'm not american. I'm not anything other than an agent of a secret organization. Running away would be suicide. They own me. They would do everything in their power to bring me back."

Annabeth tightened her grip and held back the tears even though they were swimming in her vision. A sense of dread and loss writhing around her stomach.

"There must be something we could do." Annabeth muttered against his skin. The humid jungle, the glittering waterfall, the perfect sky and chirpy sun meaning nothing to her in that moment. It was just Percy and her. Lost in a sea of waving worries, and cresting problems. Soon to be wrenched apart by the troubled waters.

"I've thought of a million things." Percy mumbled despairingly. "None of them would work. We have till the end of the trip. Then it's goodbye."

It was as if a piece of her heart tore with each one of his words. The concept he was presenting her hurt just to think about.

"But Seaweed Brain." she breathed. "I love you. I can't lose you."

Despite the moment, Percy chuckled deeply. Her heart fluttering when he squeezed her closer lovingly. "You never gave me the chance last night to tell you that I love you too. I love you more than you can imagine."

Face burning, Annabeth pulled away from him quietly. Her breath caught with emotion in her throat. Pulse beating with liquid fire as she stared at him. His words echoing in her mind.

Before she had a moment to say anything, lest catch her breath, Percy had kissed her. His lips dipping into hers in one swooping motion. Sparks winding there way up to her fingertips as she tilted her head back and welcome the gentle touches of his lips. Her minding losing coherent thought as she melted into him.

Everything was him. His salty smell, his hot yet gentle touch, his smooth skin burning against hers beneath the cool water, his muscled figure holding her up.

And then they parted. Annabeth panting as water swirled between them again. Bringing her sweltering temperature back down as Percy pressed his forehead against hers. Mouths inches apart.

"We still have the rest of this trip." he reminded her.

"It's not enough but I'll take it." she sighed. Openingly glancing at his lips as to invite him again. Her fingers fiddling with the hair on the back of his head. Never wanting this to end.

Never wanting to not have him by her side.

Enjoy your time now. She told herself. Don't think about the future.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth was ticking down the days until they boarded a plane back to San Fran. Dreading as each day went by, and the doom on the horizon closed in like a patient leopard. Her heart sinking lower with every passing moment she couldn't just be with Percy. Plus sadly enough, her irritation towards her own friends rose whenever they insisted on doing something as a group.

No she didn't want to explore anymore islands, or go look at small towns hemming the coastline. She didn't want to go out and find some exotic wildlife or taste the spicy mix of indonesian foods. She wanted to be left alone, for no one to question her on where she was going, or what she'd been doing. She felt like a defiant teenager sneaking out of the house to meet up with guys. But that's what she had to do.

Anytime Percy and her had the chance to meet up, they did. Brief hugs in hallways, a quick kiss when no one was looking, midnights spent on the top of the ship just talking and staring at the stars. Even moments when Percy would shoot her a smile seemed precious. Sometimes, while Piper was egging Percy on being a bad person, their eyes would just happen to meet and Annabeth would be lost. Wishing wholeheartedly that she could show them the real side of Percy.

It could never happen. She told herself again and again. The risk, the danger was constantly hanging over her head. A new blade to her neck in a way.

So Annabeth played the teenager dating the forbidden boy. Sneaking, and waiting, and always scared that she was going to get caught. Hoping that she wasn't by the end of the trip, but wishing that the trip would never end. She was in a never ending cycle of a tense cautiousness. Always looking over her shoulder, always wondering if her friends knew, always scared for Percy.

Finally, a night came when she decided to abandon those fears. To just enjoy the night instead of fearing it.

That night, Percy found a chance to take her out in Jakarta. Annabeth could barely act sick she was so excited. Long story short; her friends left to tour the city, and she got dressed up and headed out herself. Meeting up with Percy at their rendezvous point exactly on time.

-{:oOo:}-

You know that feeling you get right before you hit the climax of a roller coaster? You're scared, and nervous but ripped raw with excitement?

That was Percy. Pacing back and forth in front of the majestic Jakarta landmark fountain. Trying to settle his nerves for the first and only date that he'd ever have. No mission had ever eaten at him like this.

Probably because I've been trained for every mission. He reminded himself. I've never been trained to take a girl out on a date!

Whoa chill, it's just Annabeth.

Who'll I'll never see again after this so I better get it right!

But anything I with just her will probably be fun.

Unless I mess this up…

Aggravated, Percy's hands tightened into fists. He decided to only focus on the mesmerizing sprays of arching water spouts. Hues of different shades illuminating and sparkling off the water from the showy lights. The water streams dipping and spurting in a rhythmic tempo that seemed to dance on the surface of the pool. Glinting coins littering the bottom randomly as remnants of past wishes.

If I threw in a coin and wished for Annabeth, would it ever come true?

"I'm here." Annabeth's unmistakeable voice panted from his left. Leading Percy to spin around at her being caught off guard. For a moment, he'd lost his own breath at just the sight of her once more.

She'd been running, that much was evident. Her soft greys eyes were dazzling as they reflected the lights from the fountain. But what was more, was that she'd actually put on some makeup. Boldly defining, and bringing out her eyes and lips while subtle enough that it was only slightly noticeable. He felt like kissing her right then and there just for the sake of it.

And her dress, gods. Did Percy mention that he loved that dress? He'd already seen that dress a million times on the beach, but it still struck him dumb every time. How it flowed with the wind and showed off her curves attractively. The white cotton made her sun kissed skin that much more tan and the neckline accentuating her collar bone. That perfect shell necklace that told him that for tonight she was his.

"Something the matter?" Annabeth cocked her head at him questioningly.

With jolt, Percy realized he'd being gazing at her like a dazed idiot. A bashful blush igniting his face in an instant.

"Oh... uh... Sorry." He stuttered and mumbled awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "You… You a… Look really good."

Instantly Annabeth beamed. A cheery glow on her cheeks matching his as she gripped the sides of her skirt, "Thanks. You too."

Gently, Percy reached out and took her hand. Weaving his fingers into hers as he shot her an excited grin. His nerves finally started to settle like sand in calmed waters.

"Shall we?"

Annabeth smiled softly. A charmed look in her eyes. "Lead away."

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth could smell the salty spray of ocean when they arrived at Percy's 'surprise location'. Seeing as they had just been navigating through a crowded mall, it confused her deeply. Her surprise however, soon morphed into happiness when she was submerged into a magical realm of vibrant fish and glowing aquariums.

"Remind you of something?" Percy grinned at her softly. His hand tightening on hers as they meandered down the hall of glass. A mellow bluish glow shining from the aquarium as several sharks circled and glided past in their slick and sly movements. A few other mesmerized tourists pointing to schools of silver fish and gaping at the sheer number of manta rays flapping lazily past. It was colder than she expected, and the air smelled like stale window cleaner but she didn't even think of a complaint.

"Literally every time we went swimming in the ocean." Annabeth chortled. Her eyes wandering over the curves of the tank. Lightly brushing her fingers against the cool smooth surface of the glass. "And you were always so... adventurous. You wanted to swim absolutely everywhere without caution. I think I actually saved you life from keeping you away from sea caves."

"You have no idea how happy it makes me that you remember that. That you remember everything." Percy breathed with elation in his voice. Staring vacantly out into the aquarium with a sparkle in them. The blue hues of light catching in his eyes and making them seem greener.

For a moment Annabeth was hit with all her memories again.

The vague and dull life she had in New York. The colours and beauty she had in Indonesia. The dancing in light, the cave exploring and tree climbing, the monkey chasing and swimming. It was more of a past then she had ever dreamed of uncovering. But it was more than just that.

It wasn't just her past and her memories now. It was also Percy. A piece of Percy who she had forgotten about. How he'd been her best friend, and how they had known each other like the back of their hands.

Tenderly, Annabeth reached up and ruffled Percy's midnight hair. Her heart tugging as he turned to look at her questioningly. His eyes just as attentive as she remembered. His locks just as black.

"I'm happy I remember too." Annabeth smiled warmly at him as she leaned up to peck him on the cheek. "Although it hurt like hell when I did."

"Really?" Percy's eyebrows scrunched together in a adorable concern. "Are you okay now?"

Annabeth waved off his worries reassuringly. "I'm fine Seaweed Brain. Really."

"What happened? Where were you when it all... just came flying back?" Percy asked with his eyes glued to Annabeth. Giving her 110% of his attention.

"Well, I was walking back to the ship." Annabeth explained quietly. Watching a school of flickering fish pass over them in quick flighty movements. "And I just... felt as if the path continued into the forest. Then I found the journal in the bucket under that tree, and when I started reading it... it was like a dream really. I first I was in a sort of haze, and then my head began to ache. Suddenly a burning sensation hit my skull and... and... I don't know. I think I blacked out for a bit. When I woke up, or snapped out of it I was crying. And that's when I realized that I recognized the tree, and I remembered putting the journal there. Things kinda just rolled on their own from there."

Annabeth jumped when she felt Percy's sneaky arm lazily wind up around her waist. After placing a loving kiss on her temple, he squeezed her a bit closer.

"I'm glad things rolled this way." Percy said sincerely, causing a bubble of happiness to fizz in Annabeth's stomach. Momentarily forgetting the aquarium as she just stared at Percy. But her happiness quickly grew sour as she remembered their fate. Their separation. By tomorrow, she'd be saying goodbye.

-{:oOo:}-

The aquarium rocked. Annabeth seemed to have a good time. Percy suspected that her favorite section was the petting pools. He had a hard time dragging her away from the sparkling basins showcasing docile baby sharks, small rays and slow starfish.

He hated to cut her fun in half but he had more planned than just a simple aquarium visit. He had the entire dazzling Jakarta city as his playground for the night, and he was going to make the most of it.

Next stop? A beach based cultural carnival of course!

He couldn't contain his excitement as they came to the entrance gate. Swiftly paying for the two tickets before dramatically gesturing to the rows on rows of peaked white booth tents. Strings of colorful paper lantern lights were hung across each booth, and sellers yelling there products to a more than eager crowd. Girls wearing bright traditional flowery costumes weaved amongst the crowds passing out pamphlets and brochures. Men with ridiculous wigs and silky bright garments on stilts swayed from foot to foot as they waved to people below. The hot night, was spiced with smells of frying foods, and baked sweets while the palm trees fluttered with each roll of breeze. Amongst the thick bustle of civilians and tourists were carefully placed figurines with swollen abnormal bodies clothed in hard vibrant colours. Their heads large and painted with dark beards and wide unblinking eyes. The very sight of them unnerved Percy slightly.

He could only imagine them coming to life and laying waste to the fair.

"Wow." Annabeth breathed as she clung to Percy's elbow. The boisterous mass of people moving around threatened to separate them.

"So what first?" Percy asked over the general chatter and distant music. "We could find some food, or watch fire dancers, or-"

"No shopping." Annabeth suddenly declared. Staring Percy down intently with hard eyes and a stern look. For a second Percy thought that he was in trouble in some way.

"Uhhh... Why?" Percy asked a little skeptically. The rows on rows of booths calling to him with colorful trinkets and promising souvenirs.

"Because last time we were at a place like this, you bought a fish and named it Puppy and a puppy and named it Fish. And I now own both animals!"

Percy pouted at her teasingly. "Awwww Wise Girl. I bought dose things because I wuved you."

Playfully, Annabeth smacked him over his head. Not being able to keep from smiling. "Yeah yeah. Just don't buy me any other 'fantastical splurge gifts' got it?"

"Soooo you don't want a genuine indonesian toba whistle?"

"No."

"How about some hand feathered hats?"

"No Percy."

"Are you sure you don't want a real life leopard gecko?"

"Percy, I swear on all things that are good and holy, I will personally-"

"Chill Wise Girl. You know I'm just teasing you." Percy smirked at her. Heart skittering at the way she looked at him. Even if she was giving him an unimpressed look, he was still smitten.

"Ugh, I know. Cut it out you dork." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Not even trying to look the way she did but... damn. That sparkle in her eyes when she just looked up at him caused knots to form. The paper lanterns were casting a magical glow around her in such an enchanting way. Was that light always like that?

"So?" Annabeth broke Percy out of his stupor again. "If you're not shopping, where should we start?"

Percy took a brief second to think/take the time to completely snap out of his Annabeth enchantment. "Well, how about we act like a total cliche couple tonight?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes once more. Obviously unsatisfied with his suggestion. "Care to embellish?" she cocked her head at him. Percy fought his blush down.

"Like, how about we do some of the carnival games, and I win you the biggest plushie I can win, and we go up on that ferris wheel, and we can watch some of the performances while you steal some my food that you declined in getting any of your own." Percy suggested. Knowing Annabeth would take to his idea immediately.

She shrugged lightly. "Sounds like a plan." Annabeth smirked up at him. "I'll expect the fluffiest plush that could ever be fluffed."

"As you wish m'lady."

-{:oOo:}-

In the end Percy won her an itty bitty keychain squishy plush panda. Carnival games were rigged after all, and Annabeth loved the little trinket anyways. Percy couldn't help but wish the night would go on and on. While they were sitting on some chairs watching the daring tricks of fire dancers, Annabeth leaned onto him and Percy couldn't focus for the rest of the show. His entire track of thinking at been thrown off by her. She was all he could think about.

How could he make her happier? How could he see that smile again? How could he make her laugh?

Then, on the ferris wheel, the ride suddenly broke and Annabeth and him were trapped at the top in their little capped booth. Percy almost had a panic attack because he thought Annabeth would get bored. Bored was the last thing he wanted her to feel on that night. It was the worst possible thing she could feel in fact.

But then Annabeth pointed out how beautiful the city of Jakarta was in the night. How the artfully crafted buildings were lit with glorious yellow hues, and the cars and people below gave it such a lively look. How the moon to their right cast a sleepy reflection in the rippled ocean, and how the beams of moonlight caught on the roofs of small peaked houses and hemmed the treeline.

Alone up there on the top of the ferris wheel, all they ended up doing was kissing. Not that Percy was complaining or anything.

However, by the time midnight came and more and more drunks wreaked havoc on the carnival, Percy and Annabeth knew that they had to go back. Between the booths slowly boarding up, and becoming vacant, to the slow dispersion of the boisterous people, the signs of the night growing old were bold.

They'd long overstayed. If Annabeth's lack of presence had been noticed on board, then things would take a turn for the sour. Somberly, they walked back to the fountain. Trying to keep the conversation light, but both burdened with the knowledge that this was the last time they'd have time together alone.

Slowly the conversation died. A mellow silence binding their tongues as they walked thoughtfully. Trying desperately to find words that would fill the night with just a little _more._ Currently, Percy felt like he was leading Annabeth to the gallows. A place of doom, and sadness.

This throb in his heart was clawing at his chest painfully as he failed once more to come up with cheerful conversation. Finally, he settled that this kind of silence was inevitable. There was no use in pretending that they didn't feel a little depressed that their only night was just about over. A couple more measly minutes before they boarding the ship. A few more sleeping hours before the stepped onto the plane.

A day away from saying goodbye forever.

As they rounded the bend and came up beside the basin of the fountain, Percy felt Annabeth's body tense. A tremor in her body as if she were holding in some great emotion. He couldn't tell if it was sadness or anger at their situation.

Looking at her with the soft yellow light casting off from the giant fountain, he felt a twinge in his gut. A feeling that he could've done something to prevent this.

Annabeth sniffled and turned away. Briefly apologizing under her breath as she brought her hands up to wipe her eyes. Leaving Percy to stare sadly at her soft waterfall of gold tinted curls.

 _One more memory._ Somewhere from inside him protested. _One more moment I can at least give her._

Decidedly, Percy hoisted himself over the edge of the fountain and splashed shin deep into the warm clear water sending his own ripples to rival the white spouts. The dazzling lights rimming the fountain momentarily took him by surprise for a second but he quickly adjusted. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the passersby in cars and walking stiffly on the sidewalk peer at him with curious glances. He didn't care if they looked.

"Perce?" Annabeth asked. Her wide grey eyes docile and watery as she looked up at him with a perplexed look. Her golden curls crowning her head were framing her face in this warm steady light.

"Care to dance?" Percy raised an eyebrow at her questioningly as he held a hand out to her. A slight bubble in his throat as he spoke.

All Annabeth did was smile at him in a way that told him how big of an idiot he was. "With no music huh. Just like when we were kids?"

A ghost smile twitched on Percy's lips. "Exactly." he breathed. His spine tingling as Annabeth's hand grabbed onto his, pulling her over the edge with one easy movement.

With his girl in his arms, the night sky above and a fountain set aglow Percy danced. The movements so unfamiliar now. Jocky and rusty like a hinge weakened with age. But still he danced, beams of headlights passing as cars and trucks and vans puttered by trailing plumes of fleeting exhaust. Beeps and engine roars, and shouts of delight coming and going.

Annabeth's hands found their way around Percy's neck, her head lain quietly against his shoulder. The typical slow dance position. The ultimate couple dance pose. But Percy could tell she wasn't just doing that to get closer. She was hiding her tears as they burned against her skin. How she held her breath to muffle the hiccups, and clung to him with unsteady arms betrayed her emotions.

"Wisegirl?" Percy pressed the mumble into her hair.

"Mmmm?"

"Remember what we did after the dance?" Percy muttered, directing them towards the center of the fountain.

"We- we had a-"

Splooosh. A spout of water burst from behind Annabeth and skimmed her back in a column of bubbles and power. Screeching in surprise Annabeth let go of Percy and bounced away from the spray drenched and trying to catch her breath.

Percy smirked at her devilishly as she stared at him in shock. Tears fighting their way down her face as she glared at him with a mixed emotions smile lining her lips.

"Percy Jackson, You are gonna get it!" Annabeth growled playfully and jumped to attack. Stooping over and cupping her slender hands to spray him with a wave of water.

Nimbly Percy dodged her attempt at revenge, the water falling back to the pool in a sparkling array of droplets.

"Your aim hasn't improved that much." Percy smirked at her as he smoothly slid away from another wave of water.

"You've just gotten better at dodging." Annabeth huffed with a pursed smile on her lips. Throwing another futile hand out to strike the water.

Percy laughed as it passed him. Only a few drops of warm water bursting against his skin.

Suddenly Annabeth dove at him. Grabbing him by the torso and colliding with his body. Together they splashed heavily into the water.

The taste of chlorine invading Percy's mouth as his head momentarily went under. His vision blurry with lights and liquids while Annabeth was pressed above him.

Sputtering to the surface, Percy sat up. Shaking the water from his spiked black hair as Annabeth sat on his lap giggling to high heavens.

It was such a beautiful thing to hear.

"Okay Wise Girl." Percy rolled his eyes as he helped her to her feet. Droplets fleeing their figures in tinkles of water drop sounds. "If we goof off anymore, your friends will notice that your gone."

Annabeth's smile turned dull. Her eyes dropping to little space between them. "Right." she uttered while squeezing the corners of her dress. "I guess… Well… bye." she cut things short. Pain evident in her voice as she didn't want to drag things on.

Percy's heart yanked as she leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. With every particle of his being, he tried to pretend like they would have another date. Like this would become their regular and norm. But he couldn't even convince half of himself.

As she left his arms, and crawled over the ledge Percy felt a growing sense of helplessness. All he could do was watch was she disappeared into the street as he stood there alone in the fountain. Knowing he could do nothing, but adamantly wishing he could do something.

Soon, Annabeth was out of sight and all Percy was left holding were the memories and the regrets.

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth held back the tears all the way back to the port. As she boarded the yacht, she knotted and twisted the fabric of the dress between her fingers hoping to rid of all the water it had collected. The cool night had gotten to her damp skin and caused her to just crawl with sporadic shivers. On top of that, the mosquitoes were targeting her like vampires in a blood bank.

All she really wanted to do was go back and be with Percy, or at least wait until he got back on board and then be with him some more.

She knew that was a risky option. Too risky for Percy's liking obviously.

"Annabeth!" the harsh tone sent Annabeth's hair on end. In shock she stared at her friends sitting around the fire, each one giving her a look of troubled concern.

 _Well shit._

"What are you guys up to?" She tried to play it down. Ignoring the fact that it was going on one a.m and she was returning to the yacht in a dress that was soaked.

"We need to talk." Jason raised an eyebrow at her. His eyes unreadable as he sat slouched on the sofa. An arm around Piper as if he were trying to either comfort her, or hold her back from something. Annabeth's stomach flipped nervously.

"... I was looking for you guys… I felt better… not to mention I got-"

"First let's talk about your demented fantasy of a child romance with Percy." Piper deadpanned at her. A so many emotions running through her eyes.

"What are you-"

Piper held up her journal. Her childhood journal with the leather binding and those dear yellow pages filled with memories.

"Explain this!" Piper demanded as her eyebrows furrowed. Her friends eyes all latching onto her in an almost accusing way.

Annabeth's blood ran cold. The shell necklace feeling like an anchor tied around her neck.

"Uh…."

* * *

 **Last chapters trivia answer: Blackbeard and his crew.**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What year did House of Hades come out in?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Well here we are again.**

 **It's unedited... so sorry for all the errors, hehe.**

 **By the way, does anyone remember a fanfic that goes like this; Percy's mom has cancer, Paul is Percy's step dad and works at their school, Annabeth's Rachel Dare's very nerdy and unpopular stepsister, Annabeths grandma is in the same hospital that Percy's mom is, at some point I think they go out for pancakes and he teaches Annabeth to drive? Oh! Also Percy has a motorcycle and there's this really cute late night phone call percabeth has. I can't find it, but I really want to revisit it!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Pressing Time

* * *

Percy had stayed a cool block or two behind Annabeth before starting to follow her back to the ship. Protocol tagging in a way that didn't look suspicious to any untrained eyes.

He watched her silently as she weaved through the streets effortlessly, her damp ringlets bouncing by her back. That cold feeling of sadness following her form like an unseen burden.

Momentarily, he lost her at the pier thanks to a bend and a full boardwalk of bustling ships being jostled with untamed waves. By the time he could see her again she was on board. The wind catching in her dress, and her hair waving lightly. He almost expected her to look back at him with those big doe grey eyes of hers.

But something was wrong. Her figure was rigid and her hands tight. He couldn't see her eyes, or beyond the border of the ship, but he could tell by the faint glow of firelight against her figure that someone had been waiting up for her and was probably not happy about it.

With his heart in his throat, Percy hugged the slick side of the yacht and crept like a panther as low as he could. Silently, he crouched beside the side and listened between the hushed lap of waves to hear the emotion heavy voices. Staring into the vacant night as a conversation was formed.

"-hold on a second." Annabeth's voice was wavering. She was scared, and he could sense it. "Why were you snooping in my room?"

"I went to check on you after we got back." Piper's voice huffed from a bit farther away. She sounded on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Percy didn't blame her. _He_ had just about pushed her to that point with all the shenanigans they had been through because of him. Being cornered in an alley, and watching one of your closest friends dad's die isn't something you just brush off your shoulder. It made sense that Piper blamed him for those things.

 _But what are they talking about? What did Piper take?_

"I was worried about you." Piper continued as she seemed to regain some anger. "And apparently I had more reason to be worried than just a stupid migraine."

"Well you had no reason to just pilfer through my stuff!" Annabeth hissed. "I thought you were above such things!"

"Annabeth, what's written in the notebook is far more concerning than Piper going through your stuff." Hazel interjected. A smooth hard tone in her usually soft voice. Almost as if she were parenting Annabeth.

 _Notebook._ Percy's mind froze as he recalled that little green pail worn with age, and that book Annabeth had always been writing in when they were kids. Focusing all of her moments into them like a precious time capsule.

 _Shit._

"But she had no right-"

"It was literally in your open suitcase on top of your clothes. What did you expect me to do when I saw that you were gone? Of course I was going to look for clues!" Piper bit out in annoyance.

"But-"

"Annabeth." Jason sighed. Percy could just imagine him rubbing his temples in a sort of mature frustration. "You don't get it. We _can't_ trust Percy. He's brainwashed Calypso before somehow and he's probably done it to you too. That's why you wrote that… that… thing. Just… promise us you won't do anything like it again and that you won't let him manipulate you anymore."

A sudden silence took ahold of the boat as Percy stared vacantly up into the sky. The sound of lulling water and untraceable breezes filling it ominously. A good part of him wanted her to just agree with them so that they would write off the contents of that journal. Forget it ever happened so he could leave as smoothly as possible.

Finally two footsteps were heard, apparently Annabeth's as she stalked forward. "I want my journal back, and it's not just a sick fantasy..." she demanded cooly above a murmur.

Percy held his breath as he could practically feel the tension grow even more on deck like a bowstring about to release. Annabeth's defiance making him recoil as he sighed internally.

 _Just agree with them! They don't need to know anything! It's not worth them knowing!_

"Annabeth, c'mon. Just swear it okay?" Leo sounded a bit nervous. Speaking just softly enough that Percy had to strain to hear him above the breeze. Damn the ocean and its insistent breeze.

"Where's Callie?" Annabeth suddenly asked. Probably looking around her searchingly. "Callie knows that Percy isn't as bad as he's building himself up to be."

Percy mentally face palmed.

"Callie's asleep-"

"Annabeth how could you believe that?!" Piper gasped in horror. "After all the things he did to you! After they way he used us!"

"He really cares!" Annabeth continued unintimidated. "He only did that to protect you all! He'd rather have you guys hate him than in any danger!" A certain adoration in her voice that made Percy's heart melt and burn at the same time.

"Annabeth that's just-"

"It's true!" Annabeth cut Leo off. "I thought he was a wretched person after that explosion too! But he's not! He's… he's kind and supportive and funny and ridiculously loyal. He's just… everything you think he's not."

 _Damn it._ Percy bit down on his lip as a mix of unexplainable emotions flowed through him at her words. They suffocated him in the best way so to speak.

"We're talking about the same guy here right?" Leo asked sarcastically. Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes. Fidgeting in place as the urge to take control of the situation grew like an itch.

"The same guy who has enough of a street record to be traced down by thugs? And then go kill one of them?" Piper inputted emotionlessly.

"The same guy who pretended to be our friend for almost a year-"

"Before telling you that he was just 'playing around' when it came to our friendship?" Frank finished Jason's statement.

"The same guy who had my girlfriend at gunpoint?" Leo added helpfully.

"The same guy who somehow tampered with Calypso's mind?" Hazel put sadly.

Guilt weighed heavily down on Percy's chest. With each statement, the 'sorry' on his tongue grew fatter and wider. It were almost as if his tongue had turned into a thick lump of cold lead.

"Yes." Annabeth said with absolute boldness. No question in her voice. "Same guy. Only you guys are seeing him as he wants you to see him."

Percy let go of his breath. Let go the apologies in his mind. That want to save Annabeth from this confrontation nipping at him again and again.

"That's the most messed up thing you've said." Piper muttered sadly. "You completely let him get to you. You actually believe what he's telling you."

"Pipes-"  
"I'm sorry… I should've been more actively with you on this trip… I thought you were safe from him. I should never have let him come in the first place." regret was etched into voice loosely.

"Piper! Just listen to me! He's not-"

"We're going home Annabeth. Now." Pipers voice took on a full sovereign authority. The captain of the ship speaking down to the cabin boy. "I'll get Daddy to send the private jet over right away. But this time Percy _will not_ be coming with us. I made the mistake once, I won't do it again. He can stay in Jakarta."

"Piper-" Annabeth's voice was getting desperate now.

"Jason, Frank, make sure she doesn't leave and make sure Percy doesn't come on board. Got it?"

The boys must've nodded because Percy heard no reply. All he could hear was Annabeth's protests and pleas. Every second, twitching to go up there and defend her, or at least take the brunt of the gangs skepticisms.

"Frank, you got to listen to me-"

"Annabeth, it's gonna be okay. Just trust us on this alright? You're not yourself." Frank tried to calm her as he was obviously stepping closer.

"But-"

"C'mon Annabeth. We're taking you to your room." Jason said soothingly.

"No, I don't want to- I'm not just leaving-"

"This is for the best." Jason insisted his steady footsteps knocking against the deck as well.

"Hey! Stop it! Let go of me!"

"C'mon. You know this is the right thing to do." Frank had a strain in his voice. They way he was probably forcing Annabeth towards the stairwell made Percy's agitation gnaw at his throat.

 _Don't do anything. Don't do anything. Don't blow things again._

"Stop it!"

"Don't fight us on this Annabeth."

"STOP! LET ME GO!" Percy flinched and bit down on his lip. Tasting blood as he held every part of him back. Annabeth's stress pinched voice haunting his ears and rattling his center. Tightening his muscles as he fought the urge.

"Anna-"

"PERCY! PERCY! THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU! PERCY!"

That call rang crystal clear through the night and harpooned Percy straight through the heart. Her ragged cry of help was harsh and desperate. Effectively lighting a flame in his gut and sending boiling bubbles through his veins. Suddenly, it was as if he had no control over his body. He sprang up the side of the ship and vaulted himself over the guardrail with determination burning in his eyes.

Frank and Jason were each holding one of Annabeth's arms back. Their gazes turning from hard to surprise as Percy pounced at them as agile as a leopard. Sweeping back Jason first with a sharp push to his chest while unhooking his hand from Annabeth's arm. Then swinging around he elbowed Frank in the gut and shoved Annabeth out of his grasp as the dark haired boy fell to the ground. As the boys scrambled to their feet Percy firmly planted himself between them and Annabeth. Needles of guilt jabbing him at what he just did to the unknowing guys.

"Frank!"

"Jason!"

"It's Percy!" Leo yelled. Pointing accusingly to him as the rest of the gang regrouped on what was now 'their' side of the deck.

"Get away from Annabeth!" Piper growled as she reached for her phone in a threatening manner. "I'll call the police!"

"No!" Percy and Annabeth simultaneously lifted their hands in a surrender like manner. Glancing at one another as Annabeth shot him a sheepish look. A 'sorry' written in her expression on how this turned out.

"I should've called them a long time ago." Piper glared at Percy. Venom filling her eyes and giving her a cold hard glint like the tip of a sword.

"Piper I can explain." Percy soothed quietly. Keeping eye contact with her as he kept his palms up. Knowing that if he was reported to the police S.I.G.H.T would find out just how much the gang knew on him.

"No, I don't want to hear it." Piper hissed. Pressing the first digits in on her lit screen. Jason, Frank, Hazel and Leo all staring at him intensely. Making sure he didn't make a move at anyone.

"Than I can show you." he offered a little desperately, pleading with his eyes. Heart pounding in his chest as he tried as hard as he could to convey that he wasn't the bad guy he'd set himself up to be. Hoping over and over into the salty air that she would give him one more chance. Just one.

The night turned silent again as the waves took over filling their ears. The firelight bouncing around and hitting their figures dramatically. Casting long fickle shadows that flickered and made the mood all the darker.

 _Please, please, please._

It was almost as if she were contemplating on actually letting him 'show her'. Her eyes unblinking and level with his as she paused her dialing. Brimmed with hatred and contempt towards him but punctured with a speck of curiosity.

 _Please._

"Doubt it." she spat finally, returning to her phone. Percy's hopes falling as he caught Annabeth's glance of panic. His stomach turning to stone.

 _No other choice._

Cautiously, yet swiftly Percy reached under the neck hem of his shirt and pulled out his blue and cream shell necklace. Bringing it into the open as if he were ripping off a bandaid. Letting it swing on it's rough black cord in full view. A piece of him questioning if this was the right thing to do.

At first, his odd movement was only met with puzzled looks until the first gasp of realization broke the ice.

"It's… it's the other piece of Annabeth's shell!" Hazel stumbled back in surprise.

Piper's fingers froze over the phone as she just stared at the little half shell with a face as white as a sheet. Only pausing from staring at it gobsmacked to share a look with Hazel as if she had to confirm they were both seeing it.

 _She'll question if it fits. That's what she'll do next..._

Almost as if Annabeth had read his mind, she stepped forward and connected the two half shell's together. A solemn look on her face as their secret was shattered in a completely final way.

"So… the notebook… what's written in there is true?" Piper gaped. Her eyes darting between the connected halfshell and Percy's calm face. Fear, shock, and bewilderment seemed to weaken her stance.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Annabeth answered quietly. "I mean, not directly tell you… things are just… complicated right now okay?"

Jason crossed his arms. A thoughtful look on his surprisingly calm face. "So you remember your past?"

Annabeth nodded earnestly.

"And Percy… you… you were friends with Annabeth back then?"

It was Percy's turn to nod.

"I need to sit down." Piper breathed. Wobbly making her way over to the white sofa before collapsing into it. Her opinion of Percy obviously nothing more than a sinking ship.

Although, it didn't bring him much joy knowing that.

Now that they knew, questions were sure to come. Questions regarding his job, and why he kept it a secret. If they found those things out, Annabeth's security would be more at stake than anything.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The unavoidable question came from Hazel as she seated herself next to Piper. Confusion and bafflement plaguing her voice. Her eyes wider than saucers as she looked at the couple.

All the questioning eyes went back to Percy. Burning into him as he sighed tiredly and sat down on the ledge of the coach. Annabeth winding her way to sit beside him silently.

"Look." he started seriously. Keeping his eyes on the floor to avoid their stares. "As you guys already figured out, I'm no 'normal' teen. I live… a rather dangerous life. You knowing anything about me would just be bad news for the both of us."

"For heaven's sakes Percy just tell us." Jason muttered exhaustively. "I'm tired of not knowing whether I can trust you or not."

"You don't understand, knowing about me could get you guys in serious danger." Percy persisted a little more forcedly.

"Danger like being threatened in an apartment? Or having to run for our lives from a grenade? Or perhaps even being cornered in a alleyway by like six guys?" Piper asked with a bitter sarcasm. "Gee whiz, I guess I don't know the danger you're talking about."

Percy was about to protest when he felt Annabeth's hand on his shoulder. A lost look in her eyes that told him what she was thinking.

"They deserve to know Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered softly. Pursing her lips with a gentle pressure. "They won't completely trust you until they know everything."

Percy sighed heavily. A sinking feeling enveloping his gut as he weighed everything all over again.

"I agree with Annabeth." Frank stated helpfully. A murmur of agreement passing through the gang with nods and hums.

"Seaweed Brain?" Leo shot Annabeth a bizarre look.

"Annabeth you know the risks." Percy pointed out. "I can't take those risks."

"Perce." Annabeth started seriously. "That's the reason why they need to know. Because they don't know the risks yet. They're already caught up in this, the best thing to do is let them know exactly what kind of explosive they're dealing with."

Percy paused and rolled the matter over in his mind. Contemplated again on his odd situation.

"Fine." He sighed heavily. "If that's the case then you guys are going to have to get this yacht out to sea. I'm not risking anyone else hearing."

If it meant answers, the gang was willing to comply. So not ten minutes later, Piper had started up the seamless machine and Percy navigated it out of the marine.

"How do you know how to drive a yacht?" The questions started before Percy anticipated. Hazel watching him closely as he fiddled with the controls.

"In my line of work, I need to know everything I can." He answered vaguely with a rotten hole emptying out his chest. Knowing exactly what he was about to do.

Spill the secret of S.I.G.H.T

Practically betray them.

By the time they got a good enough distance out, Percy was sweating. His entire upbringing was centered on the one main rule of ' _Don't tell anyone about S.I.G.H.T.'_.

And yet here he was chugging into the ocean to say the exact thing he wasn't supposed to.

"Alright great." Hazel said rather professionally when they all sat down outside again. "Tell me again why you didn't tell us you knew Annabeth when she was young?"

Annabeth must've sensed Percy's inner battles raging wild from his troubled expression because she slipped her hand into his and shot him a supportive smile.

She didn't soothe the tides of self conflict, but she did make him grateful that she was there and in a small way encouraged him to tackle this.

So Percy explained from the beginning. The oath they made as kids to not talk about one another and the way the particular situations that they lived in.

Annabeth told everyone about her mother, and Ron, and her sudden move from New York City to Indonesia. She also explained how her mother was threatened and chased down. She so happened to easily leave out the part where _Athena was murdered by a peace hungry organization._ But oh well, right?

By the time things lead up to Percy revealing his job, his palms were sweaty and his throat dry. Every particle in his being was repelled by this act.

"I-" he started a little shakily. Knotting his fingers together. His eyes skimming over the eager yet curious and dubious faces of the gang. Each one peering at him with such expectation.

"I can't." he sighed defeatedly. "I can't just break the top rule of the place that raised me. That… that's just.. Well it's a crime!"

"But you told me." Annabeth encouraged lightly.

"That was different. You… you're already involved with them. These guys though-" Percy motioned to the semicircle of friends. "They have no connection other than knowing you."

Annabeth paused and pursed her lips. Taking a quick glance at the silent group as they sat motionless around the fire. The open ocean around them, and the dark sky above them made them feel like an oasis in a desert.

"Just broadly explain then." Annabeth compromised. "Don't tell them any names or places, or anything other than how you work, and what your job is."

"Just so you know, if you're an assassin or some shit than I have no problem letting you swim back." Piper informed a little heatedly. Her skepticisms apparently still dwindling.

"He's not." Annabeth's voice darkened. Her eyebrows slanting down at Pipers antagonist persistence. "I wish you'd quit judging him before you've heard his part of the story."

A part of Percy started fangirling on the inside on how she stood up for him. Backing his story, and encouraging him to speak. It was too damn much. She was just amazing at doing the right things at the right time and he loved her for it.

Piper glared at the floor. "I'm not trying to be hateful towards him. I'm just letting him know that if his job is something as horrible as that then I'm not going to stand having him on my ship-"

"I'm not an assassin." Percy interrupted firmly. A deep sense of seriousness woven in his voice. "Yes I've killed people before, probably a lot of people, but I don't do it for money. I'm… kind of like a secret agent?"

The silence afterward burned like acid. Percy was met with slanting eyebrows and pursed lips as they looked at him as if to say _seriously?_

"Look. After the world wars the most powerful countries came together and formed what?" Percy asked as he kneaded his hands together. Breathing in deeply the smell of woodsmoke and light sea breeze.

"Uh, the UN?" Hazel posed it as a question. Her eyebrows pinched upward quizzically.

"Yes." Percy breathed. "But there was another organization made. One that didn't include any 'world leaders' or 'voted representatives' and was made in total secrecy. A place where no country had any say in anything it did. A vigilante organization if you will. This… place is a secret from the whole world. It works on keeping peace in any way it can using people like me." Percy's stomach churned as he spoke. Trying his darndest to meet the eyes of everyone around him but it was just too overbearing.

In the end, all he could do was stare helplessly at his palms as he spoke.

"I do what they say. Whether it be raiding a drug lords home, or simply being the bodyguard of a simple girl going to a simple high school."

He gave them a few measly seconds for it to sink in properly. Watching there thought heavy faces for any questions, or surfacing comments. Nothing but blank expressions as they waited for him thoughtfully to go on.

"I was raised on these Indonesian islands so I could be trained out of sight. That's how I met Annabeth. But as it so happens, Annabeth's Mom created something that could potentially obstruct the peace so she… was killed by the organization I work for when Annabeth was seven."

"Annabeth's mom was _murdered?"_ Piper breathed in shock. Her eyes boring not into Percy but into Annabeth. Sympathy and shock riddled in her features. "Oh Annabeth. That's… that's horrible."

Annabeth put on a ghost smile and shook her head softly. "It's okay… deep down I… I already knew."

"Wait a minute, are we just not going to acknowledge that Percy's… 'organization' murdered Annabeth's mom in cold blood?" Hazel gaped. Her searching eyes skipping between people.

"I'll explain it later." Annabeth promised. "It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Like physical modification of the human body complicated." Percy clarified to stifle any other questions.

"Plus his organization doesn't realize that I'm still alive and could quite possible kill me if they ever found out." Annabeth added.

Dead silence.

A few looks.

"You could be killed by a super secret organization that doesn't know that you're alive because…" Frank asked slowly as if he were still trying to work this out in his brain.

"My mom made this… this sort of brain enhancer and put it in me. This organization pretty much doesn't want it to exist and that might mean exterminating me." Annabeth sighed as she babbled out the words. Holding up her hand as her friends starting bubbling over with more questions.

Percy pursed his lips and repelled the urge to grab her hand. The heavy mood weighing him down as more questions were uttered.

"Look, guys. Guys! It's all really confusing okay?" Annabeth yelled over them her voice grew quieter as she talked. "All you need to know is that Percy isn't a bad person. He's just trying to keep me safe. Okay? Now can we please stop talking about this? I can fill in all the nitty gritty details later."

"You want us to just glaze over this?" Piper asked heavily. Crossing her arms protectively as she looked out to the ocean. "Annabeth this is serious. I mean, murder? Your potential early death? You just want us to stop asking?"

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. Shooting Percy a tired look before she turned back to Piper.

"Yes? Just for tonight? I just, I don't want to spend our last hours in indonesia talking about this. We have all the time in the world for that… I want to…" Annabeth's eyes flicked to Percy and his heart skipped a beat. "I just really don't want to talk about it anymore… it's kinda depressing me."

Percy held his breath as Jason and Piper exchanged looks. Searching each other's eyes before seeming to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Okay." Piper allowed softly. "But promise you'll tell us everything once we get home?"

"Cross my heart." Annabeth muttered. Eyes flickering between all her friends.

A final moment of silence washing over the yacht as they floated on the rippled ocean. Tongues of water lapping against the ships sides noisily. The star coated night being ignored by the thoughtful passengers. The fire sputtering with every roll of air that came puffing off the oceans black glittering surface.

Just when Percy thought someone was going to say something, Annabeth pushed herself off the sofa and headed towards the stairs to below deck. Her gait light and her movements quiet and relaxed but with a hint of forced calmness as if she knew the rest of them were watching her leave.

"Hold up." Piper spoke suddenly. Percy's heart sank.

 _Please, no more questions!_

Annabeth turned expectantly and shot Piper a curious look. Her now dry curls flowing in the breeze. Glancing back at Percy warily.

"Yes?"

"What's up with you and Percy." Piper asked without hesitation. Her eyes steely with calculating looks as she shifted her gaze to Percy.

If it was a game of reading body language then Piper was already beat. She shouldn't of been looking for a reaction from Percy because Percy was the champion of this game of hide and seek.

Annabeth however couldn't hide the look of confused panic as she looked to Percy carefully.

 _Should I tell them?_ Written boldly in her eyes. Her stance suddenly softening as she weighed the options.

"Okay fine." Piper huffed like a disappointed parent when answers didn't come forward. The rest of the gang only watching now as Piper took the direction of the conversation somewhere a little bold.

"Percy do you love Annabeth?" Piper had no hesitancies. Her gaze hard and almost demanding as she looked at Percy head on. Not wavering even slightly.

Percy felt his stomach churn as he exhaled slowly. His heart pounding against his chest as he nodded firmly once. Hazel unable to hide her widened eyes and slight gasp.

"Annabeth do you love Percy?" Piper's intense stare shifted to Annabeth. The same demanding tone in her voice. Nothing hostile, nothing rough, just hard, with no leeway.

Percy watched as Annabeth nodded. Sparks reeling down his limbs as she sent him a glance from the corner of her eyes.

"Okay then." Piper said quietly. "That's all I needed to know." her eyes falling to her lap as she officially 'dismissed' them as if they were pupils.

Annabeth went below decks and Percy shamelessly followed a tad behind. Watching her move almost sullenly before she was in front of her door. Her placid fingers grabbing the doorknob quietly as she still didn't look at Percy.

For a second he thought she wasn't going to say goodnight before she slipped behind the blue wood of the door. But she hesitated, and turned. Her eyes soft and distant as she gave him a pursed smile.

"Well they know." she mumbled.

"Ya." Percy mumbled while shaking his head. Stepping closer in hopes of a 'goodnight kiss.'

"They don't know you're leaving as soon as we hit home though." Annabeth looked up at him.

"At this point, it doesn't seem to matter all that much." Percy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Annabeth paused. Her eyes tired and her lips tight. Her gaze on the floor as she hesitated.

"So this is it? Last night? Tomorrow we say goodbye?"

Percy nodded with his heart in a knot. He could predict the tears he was about to cause her. He could feel that mellow pain pricking his heart.

 _This sucks._ He thought sullenly as he swooped in to give her a tender kiss. Wrapping his arms around her body as a burning piece of coal gnawed a hole in his gut. His lungs taut as that suffocating feeling gripping him again.

When they broke apart, Annabeth kept her thunderstorm eyes shut. Resting her forehead against his chest in a defeated manner. Her arms snaking behind him to squeeze him into a comfort seeking hug.

"You should get some sleep." Percy urged despite how he wanted to just stay with her a little longer. Just a few more minutes.

But no, he could feel how tired she was. See how sluggish her movements were and how the bags under her eyes only seemed to grow. She needed sleep.

Apparently she knew it too because she didn't argue. Like a ghost she peeled away from him and shot him a forced smile. Her

"Seeya tomorrow." she whispered as the door slipped shut behind her.

"Ya…" Percy trailed. Staring at the wood of the door somberly. "Seeya tomorrow."

-{:oOo:}-

"I'm breaking up with you." the words sent a jarring sensation down Annabeth's back as Percy stood before her.

His eyes dead serious as his mouth was pressed into a determined purse. Looking regal and emotionless and yet she could tell how he was shriveling up inside. She could see his eyes dancing with sadness like a dismal symphony.

Taken aback she look around her briefly at the busy San Francisco airport as if she had misplaced her bearings. Her ears drowning out the loud echoed voices of hundreds of hurried tourists and business people as her focus remained solely on Percy. With a heavy heart she cocked her head at him with a bitter curiousness.

"You… you're breaking up with me?" she gaped. Searching his eyes desperately as her grip on her luggaged tightened harshly.

Percy nodded. His facade breaking momentarily as his lips twitched slightly down. "I… I don't want you to feel like you can't date anyone because of me. I want you to find a nice guy and start a family and live a full life. I want you to move on and I thought… that maybe me 'breaking up with you' might help make it quicker."

Somewhere, from deep inside something seemed to shatter. Glass, a bubble, her heart, any and all of the above maybe. Perhaps her intestines ruptured, or a piece of her very soul had torn loose from her body. It didn't matter all that much.

All she knew was that it was _real_. This was _it._ The last goodbye. The clock had ticked down, the game was over, that there were no more memories to make. Time was soon make her walk away from Percy and there was nothing on this known planet that she could do.

And it _hurt._ Obviously she knew it would, but she wasn't expecting it to come in one big wave like a flame bursting from an explosion.

She wasn't expecting the tears to suddenly start falling in big wet gobs and her her throat to clench up painfully. She wasn't expecting her hands to shake this much or for her heart to beat this fast.

"No." Was all she was able to put out in a desperate croak. "No I don't- I don't want to move on." she sobbed. Hot tears racing down her face as her blurry vision disoriented everything.

"Wisegir-"

"Percy no." she stumbled forward and clung to him like a child. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind something told her that if she held on then he couldn't leave. He'd have to stay. "No, no, no."

But then the sensible part of her knew that this was futile. That she was only tricking herself with false hope as she let her tears seep into the fabric of his blue t-shirt. Feeling the own beat of his heart thudding through his chest heavily only made her sadder. The added effect of his strong arms encircling her made her tears only well up all the more.

"Wisegirl." Percy mumbled almost in a sad adoration. "You can't live your life pining after me… You're young and gorgeous and smart and talented, and… and you're the most wonderful person I've ever met… You deserve… everything… I… I…"

He stopped short. His voice thick and heavy.

Annabeth didn't have to look to know that he had started crying.

A second later he was gently pushing her away. Annabeth stubbornly clinging on for a warring moment before relenting. Seeing his teary eyes as he fished around his pocket only made clawing feeling in her gut intensify.

"Here." Percy mumbled as he brought out a sharpie. His enchanting green, yet bloodshot eyes locking on hers as he numbly grabbed her hand. With a simply brush of the marker he drew a shaky thirty onto the back of her hand before underlining it twice. The dark black ink drying quickly on her soft skin.

"On the thirtieth of every month, I want you to go out on a date. _Every single month._ Until you find the right guy. Crystal clear?"

Annabeth nodded mutely. Staring at the black numbers as if the ink burned her skin. The silent tears covering her cheeks.

"Make it an oath." Percy breathed. "The highest oath."

Annabeth's eyes met his. A sense of deep seriousness webbed behind his green pools as he gazed into her eyes.

Butterflies tickled her stomach. A sense of dread burning out the sensation slowly as she nodded once more.

"Well Wisegirl?"

"You Seaweed Brain." Annabeth huffed emotionally. Covering her mouth with a hand as she tried to keep it together. Rolls of sobs patted down. Shivers wracking her body.

"Well?" Percy pressed quietly. His hand wandering up to brush a tear off her cheek tenderly. The hot touch of his hand prompted Annabeth to grab it and hold by her face.

"I… Annabeth Chase vow that I will- I will have-ve a date on the thirtieth of every month- eveniftheskyistocrushme." she managed. Feeling like shit as she sold her days away. The vortex of feelings in her gut growing stronger.

"Now we seal it." Percy mumbled breathily as he leaned in. Gently brushing his lips against hers. The bolts of energy that rocketed through her system were followed by a delicious numbness everywhere except where his arms encased her and his lips kissed.

The slow kiss was broken by Percy. His eyes mellow as he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I have to go." she could feel his lips against her skin. They made her heart skitter and jerk and bounce like rampant basketball.

She could feel his tears too. Hot and despairing and terrible regretful.

Annabeth didn't say anything else as Percy peeled away from her grasp. She didn't say anything as he offered her one final forced smile, his cheeks wet and glimmering and his midnight locks as wild as ever. She didn't say anything as he disappeared into the folds of rushing people and flows of different coloured luggage being rolled noisily across the cheap ceramic floors.

Only when she was outside. Her golden curls flying annoyingly in the wind, her eyes still streaming like niagra falls and her jaw left acutely slack did she say something. Never really focusing on Piper, but knowing she was in front of her all the same.

"He's gone." she babbled as the sobs finally started breaking free from her pent up lungs. "He's gone."

-{:oOo:}-

"Did you do something wrong?" Thalia continued to quiz him as he lay motionless on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling hopelessly. Annabeth plaguing his mind the best and worst way that she could.

"Sort of." Percy answered quietly.

"Did you kill a civilian?" Thalia's interest peaked as she poked him in the stomach. "C'mon Tarzan. Work with me here. Why are you so bummed again?"

He wished he had a picture. At least it would be something to hold onto.

He had the half shell, and he used to have the camera but… it just didn't seem like enough anymore. It didn't seem anywhere close to what he wanted.

But speaking realistically, Percy knew what he wanted was a life with Annabeth. Even just a picture of her with her blonde curls and grey eyes, and dimpled smile would never suffice for him.

Thoughtfully he held the little half shell in his fingers and rubbed the smooth inside. Wondering what she was doing now.

Wondering if she would take his promise seriously and move on. Take a date every thirtieth of the month.

 _Shit. Dammit. Why in hell…._

It hurt him so bad to make that deal. Half of him wished he didn't. Half of him just wanted her to never have another relationship. Half of him was jealous of the man who had a future with her.

But the other half just wanted her to be happy. Wanting her to be able to smile at someone and live her life never alone.

"I met someone." Percy finally decided on saying. Breaking that oath made so desperately long ago. "I met a girl actually."

"You fell in love?!" Thalia gasped. Her figure turning to look at Percy suddenly causing the mattress to squeak slightly.

Percy nodded again. Closing his eyes as he pictured her. A sad smile surfacing on his lips.

"Her name was Annabeth."

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: 2013**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What breakfast food did Annabeth steal of Piper while on the argo?**


	45. Chapter 45

**Man its too bad that 'Hidden' by lililibird was taken taken down. Thank you all for telling me I appreciate it. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I've really been trying to make them longer to pack more in per chapter, so that's why it takes a bit longer to get a chapter out. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 45: The Beginning of the End

* * *

The door was locked. That was Percy's first indication that something was off. The door to the Captains was _always_ unlocked when the Captain was in. He had agents entering and leaving his office on an almost hourly basis. That grey plated door had seen more traffic than any other on the entire campus. The smooth silver handle was worn from age and the hinges were resistance free from use.

Now, the Captain wasn't _out._ He couldn't be. Percy knew as well as everyone that when the Captain sent for you, that meant he was going to be in his office at that time regardless of anything. For a fact, Percy could remember a time where the Captain was almost collapsing from pneumonia and still he was at his thick wooden desk beckoning agents in to hand them crisp files and give them a sturdy pat on the shoulder. The fact that Percy was staring at a door that wouldn't open was bizarre. Confused he tried the handle one more time but the slippery little knob only joggled as if taunting him.

 _Maybe he's sick. Maybe he passed out in there._

Percy figured with a jolt of seriousness. Imagining the aging man sprawled out like a starfish on his floor or slumped against his desk limply.

 _Rooms soundproof so yelling out to him won't work. Doubt knocking will do much good either._

Just about as soon as he had decided to go around outside and see if he could bash in one of the windows, the door magically opened with a sudden jerk. A tall wiry man looking at him eye to eye with a fierce intensity. His dark hair seeming to be fleeing his forehead slowly, and his nose crooked and bent out of shape. Years of service written in his scars, and slight hobble even though he wasn't a day past fifty.

Instantly Percy stiffened. "Mr. Yavatiko." he instantly recognized the member of the council. His beady eyes always handing out disapproving looks like free samples to what he could really do to you.

"Agent 11." The man stated emotionlessly as he motioned for Percy to enter with one thumbless hand.

Percy was rarely surprised. But at this moment he could feel the tingling feeling of a slight shock as he was met with a pretty daunting sight. It wasn't everyday he walked into a certain place or area and came face to face with the entire head council of S.I.G.H.T. He rarely saw them when he was on campus no less all together.

He couldn't help showing his confusion as he pinched his eyebrows together slightly and scanned each face. All four of the council members standing around the Captain's office stiffly. Attired in their everyday suits while following Percy with their eyes silently. The lights were turned down low enough it seemed overly dramatic but high enough that Percy could see every member clearly. The blinds were also drawn. The Captain never drew the blinds down. He was a man who loved people and took every possibility to greet you, whether that be a smile in the hallway or waving from his large office windows. He loved the sun, and to brighten any grisly days.

"Where's the Captain?" he asked somewhat warily. A bit unnerved by their silent eyes and serious demeanors.

"We'll get to that in a second boy." Miss Smithson briskly stepped forward gestured to the navy blue chair. "For now, have a seat."

Percy complied. A piece of him panicking as every second mounted.

 _If they've figured out what happened two years ago in San Francisco, I'm screwed._

"Perseus Jackson, it is our understanding that you took on a case in San Francisco two years ago. Correct?" Miss Smithson spoke sharply while taking the heavy set wooden seat behind the oak desk. Her grey hair looking silver in the dim light as she stared at him pointedly.

 _This is it._ Percy deflated internally. _I'm being arrested._

"Yes Ma'am." he replied stone faced and mono voiced. Never breaking their grinding eye contact.

"Our sources show that part of your cover group was a girl of the name 'Annabeth Chase'. Do you remember her?" Miss Smithson's face calmly tilted downward as she spoke. Almost as if she knew he would have a reaction.

Percy, however was able to keep his expression neutral. He was lighting up like fireworks inside however. His guts felt like they were on fire, and his heart had sunk so low he could've shaken it out of his shoe.

"Yes Ma'am." Percy answered. A lump in his throat as he talked. Dreading what was to come next. His arrest, trial, and most likely Annabeth's death. His heart plummeted at the thought. Beads of sweat surfacing at the nape of his neck in nervous prickles.

 _No. This can't be happening._

"She's dangerous." Miss Smithson said distinctly instead. "Annabeth Chase's mother, Athena Chase was tracked down and exterminated almost thirteen years ago. Her crime was delving into a scientific field we had made clear to her should not be tampered with. The foolish woman went ahead and experimented anyways. Her end product was a permanent brain enhancer. Something that should, and shall not exist."

Percy's ears were roaring with blood. His mind swimming with information he already knew. Desperately he tried to decipher what they were trying to get at. What they were trying to do to him.

"How does this connect to Miss Chase?" Percy avoided calling her anything informal. Anything that might betray any pre-existing bond.

"When Agent 21 returned from her assignment, she reported that the child was not there. After a thorough investigation was done, evidence was supplied that she had died from an illness in the jungles where they were hiding." Miss Smithson's eyes were unblinking, and her gaze unwavering. Like everyone else on the council she was a battle worn agent who's focus was as sharp as steel that was shaped into a potent knife.

But for once in this conversation, Percy's thoughts were elsewhere. He wasn't thinking about being arrested or keeping up a chill act. His mind was buzzing with theories and connections. Putting things together that he hadn't thought of before.

 _Supplied._ Percy's brain hooked onto this word. Kneading it through his mind carefully. _She didn't say 'found' or 'discovered' she said 'supplied'. As if someone trusted gave them the information._

Miss Smithson only nodded as Percy met her eyes. Watching him as he pieced it together, as she expected.

"Someone in S.I.G.H.T helped the girl escape." Percy breathed. The knowing eyes of his superior confirming his every suspicion.

It explained how Annabeth's memory had been erased using S.I.G.H.T technology on the Siberian Campus. Percy had always assumed that the facility had been broken into for Annabeth's memory to be taken. He never suspected another player in this game. He never suspected that someone else from S.I.G.H.T was out to help Annabeth too.

With a slight jerk from Miss. Smithson's head, another one of the council members stepped forward with a simple jet black screen. Not a fingerprint on its reflective purpose as she flicked it on. The sudden light making Percy squint momentarily.

Then there she was. Her grey eyes soft as ever, her long curls up in a bun, sparkling earrings on and a dab of makeup to accentuate her beauty. Sitting on the other side of a table, a warmly lit fine dining restaurant as her backdrop. She was timidly looking at the camera, a sense of unwillingness in her features as if she didn't want to be there.

Miss Smithson tapped the screen and instantly that image that had already taken Percy's breath away turned into a video.

"Well enough about me." The camera person chuckled charmingly. The camera moving in such a distinct way that Percy sullenly identified it as S.I.G.H.T's hidden glasses cameras. His stomach twisting at how they got this footage.

"Me?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

 _Fakest smile in the world._ Percy grumbled.

"What about me?"

"Well… where do you go to school?" The guy asked. Grin in his voice.

"Oh. I don't go to school." Annabeth looked down bashfully and gently fiddled with her fork. Not continuing with her thought.

"Well do you have a job then?" he persisted. A hot ember glowing in his gut at how pompous this agent sounded.

"Paid architecture apprentice." Annabeth added with the hint of a bored sigh. Twirling the fork once more before setting it down.

"I thought you needed a secondary education to become an architect."

"You do."

"But you just said you weren't in school."

"Because I graduated secondary. I'm done with school."

"So young?"

"Yep." Annabeth's answers lacked her usual spirit and sassiness. Her tone was flat, her eyes not holding contact for more than a few simple seconds. She wasn't herself.

The image stopped and switched dark in a millisecond, leaving a gnawing hole in Percy's gut.

 _She was on a date._ He admitted to himself. _Probably a date I forced her to go on._

After a moment's thought Mr. Haymer, a pudgier bald man who resembled nothing more than a thumb, stepped forward authoritatively. His scruffy mustache which strongly resembled whiskers twitched with distaste.

"As you can see the girl is alive and is doing quite well. We've taken the liberty of researching a little more into her, and have come across troubling evidence that she holds within her the concoction her mother created."

 _They know practically everything._ Percy hissed mentally. _How have I not been found out yet?_

"Lance, let the man in." Mr. Haymer waved over to the ever quiet and intense Mr. Yavatiko.

The door was opened, and Percy felt his breath left him. The Captain stumbled in wearing the trademark white prison wear with his wrists and ankles tightly shackled and clicking loudly. A dreary look on his features as he shot Percy a glance that spoke the world of pain. Two guards on either side of him marching him to his chair.

 _Captain was the betrayer._ Percy realized, trying to keep his figure steady. Trying to appear perfectly calm and perfectly normal.

"So here's how everything went awry." Miss Smithson took the floor again. Standing to moving catlike around the room. Her eyes fixated on the Captain's weary figure.

"After Athena Chase fled to Indonesia she made contact with an old chum from her quaint hometown. On the night Agent 21 reached the coastline, he alerted her of it. She drugged her daughter then injected her serum. He came moments before Agent 21 and picked up the girl, taking her to Siberian Facility 082 before completely wiping her memory. He did more than just that. He wiped her files, he created her death certificate, and he made her disappear much like how we make agents disappear. Isn't that right Stanley?"

Percy had never seen any of the council members show much emotion. They were the council because they had been the best agents. And being the best agents meant being the least in touch with your emotions.

Miss Smithson however had a clear bitterness lacing her words. A smidget of anger and a pinch of disgust, but mostly bitterness as she glared at the Captain with a seething vibe.

"You forgot the part where I begged Athena to come with me." The Captain whispered hoarsely. The weight of the arrest seeming to have weakened him, and yet he still had the fire in him to glare back at Miss Smithson. A part of Percy was rooting for the aging man.

"Athena was a stupidly clever woman. She loved her daughter but she loved her work too. If she had gone with you, we would've found the both of them within a matter of months and she knew it. But had she not put her creation in her daughter then there would be no need to track the girl down."

"I'm glad I won't be part of this." The Captain muttered. "Killing an innocent girl because of a choice she didn't make."

"Track the girl down." Percy repeated in a question before Miss Smithson could react to the Captain's words. His heart thudding violently in his chest at what this would mean for him.

"Yes, that's why you're here Agent 11. Your mission is to track down Miss Annabeth Chase. Eliminate her. You shall be given a small team to assist you, and you have Agent 21 at your disposal."

 _Eliminate…._

"Miss. Please clarify. Is this a task of assassination or retrieval?" Percy's voice was even and his question innocent. It took everything for him not to start shaking.

"Best circumstances is a clean assassination. No leads, and a cause of death. Ideal would be bringing in the target for testing. Worst would be that she slipped away." Miss Smithson's eyes were stone. To her, she wasn't discussing a beautiful young woman who laughed like a happy stream and danced with the gold of the sun in her hair. She was talking about a target. An object. A thing in the way of S.I.G.H.T.

"You toughies. Can't you stay in touch with your moral compass? Don't you see how this is wrong?" The Captain persisted weakly. His eyes as sad as could be.

The council ignored him. His guards ready to drag him out of the room at the wave of a hand.

"Normally one agent can cover a target. In this case however, you are up against an enhanced being. There's no telling what this person can do. You are the perfect candidate for this assignment because of your familiarity with them. This will make it easier to lure them into a false sense of security. With your expertise and skill, not to mention a team backing you we expect this little blip in our records to be taken care of in a matter of days. Am I understood?"

Percy had no choice. He nodded curtly.

"Yes Ma'am."

"You know this is wrong." The Captain had shifted to stare right at him. Boring his eyes into Percy's sides "You can feel that it's wrong-"

"Silence." Mr. Hayden barked from across the room.

A file landed in Percy's hands. Crisp and cold and smelling of the print room.

"Here are the details. Assemble your team by fourteen hundred hours you will leave by fifteen hundred."

Percy's stomach twisted again as he stared at the pale yellow file thick with papers. All of it pertaining to Annabeth. All of it supposed to help him find the best way to kill her, or capture her.

How sickening.

"Question." he couldn't help it.

Miss Smithson nodded pointedly.

"Agent 21's speciality is assassination. She would be more qualified as leader of this team."

It was a _why me?_ Question. It was a silent hint of doubt and a cry from the heavy burden on his shoulders.

"Agent 21 is skilled in this field, but she does not have the basic human skills you possess. A circumstance may arise where you must talk to the target, or lure them to a certain area. Agent 21 does not have that kind of communication skills. She's the huntress, after all."

Percy nodded to Miss Smithson. Wrapping his head around the idea that it was down to this.

Either he betrayed S.I.G.H.T or he killed Annabeth. There was no way around this.

-{:oOo:}-

"Percy!"

Chills waved down Percy's spine as the guy ran up to him. A beaming smile on his face as he waved a paper around dramatically.

"Can you believe this? We're on a team together man! An important one too!" Martin beamed at him excitedly.

Percy kept his focus ahead of him as Martin fell into stride. The hallway suddenly feeling very very long. Other agents and staff passing without giving them a second glance.

"I know." Percy sent him a half smile. "I picked the members."

"Whoa! Legit?" Martin shoulder bumped him. The excitement and thrill in his voice only made Percy hurt more. "That's so cool."

"Yeah. You get to do those kinds of things when you're a two digit Agent."

"Thank you man." Martin spoke a little more seriously. "I'm so honoured that you thought of me to be on the team. I won't let you down! I got your back no matter the trouble!"

With another flashing white smile Martin practically frolicked down the hall. The fistful of papers in his hand made Percy's stomach churn and roll.

Yes, he picked Martin.

He picked what was considered a newbie for the team.

On paper it looked good. Martin was a very promising fresh recruit. The council thought so, Percy thought so.

But Percy also knew that when it came down to it, he could beat the shit out of Martin. He could beat the shit out of Josh. He could beat the shit out of Riley too.

On paper, the team looked strong and wisely chosen. On paper it looked as if they could take Annabeth down with this team. But for Percy, he chose the boys he knew he could take on. He chose his opponents instead of his teammates knowing that he would betray them. It made him sick just thinking about it.

 _On the bright side, my only trouble will be taking down the Huntress._

-{:oOo:}-

"Forget the design. The overall structure will become unstable in a matter of years if they choose Classy Victorian over Modern Sheek- Why?! Why else Bill. They've chosen a copper iron meld structure which keeps them in the budget but is overall flimsier than a classic iron base. Think of the weight victorian mouldings and marble floorings will do to the building! It'll only be a matter of decades before it's unsaf- What?! No, Bill. No. The whole point of building something, is to build it to last. I won't accept this. Tell the clients that it's Modern Sheek or in the creek. Got it? Okay bye."

 _Jeez, I'm only an apprentice._ Annabeth sighed as she hit the end on her phone. Wondering how she roped herself in a position to be the CEO's mane gal to talk over major company decisions. To anyone else it looked a bit fishy.

 _Bill's not a bad guy._ Annabeth reminded herself as she popped her phone into her purse lightly. The quiet elevator music ebbed itself into the back of her mind as she watched the numbers tick by. _He's a bit odd, but isn't every CEO?_

The hall to her apartment was quiet, which wasn't unusual. The thick carpet usually softened the sound of footsteps and her neighbors were all older people waiting for family who never visited or death.

With a hum on her lips and a bag of groceries in one hand, Annabeth twiddled with her keys until she came up with the right one. Jutting it into the lock she turned it to here that delightful click and entered into her apartment.

 _Her apartment._ That sounded so good. It felt good too. Finally she had her own place away from Helen, and the boys and her father. She had a separate bank account Helen couldn't feed off of like a leech, and had a stable job so she didn't have to stay of for hours on end with her stupid online business. She was officially completely independant and she loved every second of it.

Casually she kicked her shoes off at the door and continued humming as she wove her way into the small cream kitchen. Dropping the groceries delicately on the counter before sliding off her coat and tossing her keys into the usual turquoise dish with a satisfying clink.

"Fish." she called out with an edge of confusion.

 _Why didn't she greet me at the door?_

"Here Fishie!" She whistled a few times just to add to it. "Fish?"

An impatient bark followed from the living room and Annabeth had to roll her eyes.

 _If that idiot girl got stuck between the sofa and the wall again, I'm gonna lose it._

"Fish?"

The lights were out. The window blinds drawn. Cracks of light had broken through and sharply illuminated the room in bars like a jail cell. Her grey sofa looked beckoning and she could imagine her evening spent in front of the television wrapped in that fluffy throw and with a cup of steaming hot chocolate place on the brown lacquered coffee table. Snuggling with Fish as she promptly ignored every call she got.

"Fish?" she tried again finding her goofy pet. Sneaking a look in her covered crate only to see half chewed toys and a mess of fluff from where she'd ripped apart her doggie bed a few nights earlier.

Suddenly Fish appeared from behind the sofa. Her golden fur shimmering in the setting sun, her lips peeled upward in what always looked like a happy golden retriever smile and her fanning tail thumping against furniture.

"There you are!" Annabeth beamed. "C'mere!"

Oddly, Fish only barked at her again. Nervously shifting her big paws around as she looked behind the sofa again with her big soft brown eyes.

"Fish?"

Fish paced forward to Annabeth then back to the edge of the sofa. Whimpers coming from her mouth pathetically.

"Did you get one of your toys stuck behind the sofa again." Annabeth sighed as she followed her dog. "Seriously, Fish you gott-"

It wasn't a toy.

A body was slouched against the wall next to the arm of the sofa. Blood sparkling sickly on their abdomen. Blood streaked against the wall. Blood pooling on her hardwood. It was an explosion of crimson, and the smell of iron.

Annabeth muffled a scream with her hand as the body twitched and groaned. The lolled down head reeling painfully upward to look at her with agonizingly green eyes.

"Wise girl-" Percy breathed raggedly.

"Oh my- Oh shit. Percy!" Annabeth fell to his side instantly. Her heart in her throat, a panic welling up inside of her and a shock of cold ran screaming through her veins.

"Beth." Percy tried pushing himself upright but failed. Clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut at the pain.

"No." Annabeth hissed. "No stay there, stay here."

"But Annabeth-"

"No. I'll be right back." Annabeth jumped to her feet. In a blind scramble she raced down the hall and into her bathroom. Yanking open the cupboard with a sharp bang she pushed things off the shallow shelves and let them tumble to the floor and into the sink. Almost at at a point of hyperventilation as her fingers shook.

 _White box, white box white box._ She chanted mentally over and over. So panicked that she couldn't see what was right in front of her nose.

Finally her eyes seemed to focus on the little box. Taunting her as it sat crooked, half hazardling on the ledge. Snatching it up, Annabeth bolted down the hall again. Almost slipped as she rounded the corner sharply.

Percy had managed to drag himself up onto the side of the sofa. His eyes wild as she came running at him.

 _Gods_ he was pale. His body straining to hold himself up and his knuckles white as he gripped the arm of the sofa. Part of his midnight hair had been slicked back and plastered to his skull with caking ruddy blood giving him an almost zombie aura.

"Wisegirl." Percy croaked out again. A desperate tone in his voice.

"Hold on, hold on." Annabeth's hands felt numb as she fumbled with the first aid box.

Suddenly a sloppy hand knocked it out of her hands. The little white box of hope skidding across the floor noisily and bashing against the wall.

"Beth." Percy gasped out. His hand locking onto the bottom of her shirt to keep her secured. The serious sound in his voice made her heart jerk.

"You have to go." He continued painfully. His intense eyes locked on hers. His expression fearful and urgent.

Annabeth's heart sank.

"But you're hurt. I can't just-"

"They're coming." Percy choked out. A dribble of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. His hold on her shirt tightening as another wave of pain seemed to wash over him.

He used a few loose ended curses under his breath while he clenched his jaw. Annabeth held onto her own shaky breath as she watched him momentarily writhe and fight against the pain. Horror in her heart at how he was suffering.

"Wise- S.I.G.H.T. They know. They know you're alive. Th-they know who you are. They- they're coming. You have to run." Percy sounded panicked.

That was the second of clarity. The moment Annabeth completely understood everything as she pieced the whole story together in her mind.

Percy was hurt because he defended her.

S.I.G.H.T. was after her.

She was officially being hunted down.

And oddly enough she didn't feel shocked or upset or scared. She felt an odd calm. A sort of serenity as the unknown was made known. She didn't have to worry anymore at being found out. She was found, the problem was on her desk so now she could deal with it. She wasn't stuck in a wondering limbo anymore.

"I'll fight them." She decided as she gently pushed Percy to the floor again. Eager to get to work on his wounds. Hoping desperately that she could save him.

"You can't." Percy shook his head dismally. "She's too strong."

 _She?_

"Who?" Annabeth asked. Ignoring Percy trying to shove her off of him and unzipping his suit.

"She's called The Huntress." He wheezed. "Agent 21. Her real name is rumoured to be- to be Artemis. She's- she has a 100% success in assassination field work. She- she's the one sent- sent to kill your mother. She's coming. I tried to stop her. You have to go."

Annabeth looked over the deep gash in Percy's side. His deep crimson blood splattered across his chest, and his mouth streaming a bit more blood. It didn't look good. He probably had some internal damage. She needed a doctor, not a first aid kit with a few Perry the Platypus bandaids in it. Other then that, her mind was livid with info. Her mother's murderer was after her, Percy was telling her to just leave him dying on the floor of her apartment, and Percy was _dying_. She was watching him start to crumble in on himself like a sun deprived plant slowly withering away.

"No." Annabeth decided. Tears finally breaking over her eyes and burning down her face. "I'm not just going to leave you."

"Stay, and both of us will die." Percy gritted out. A stab of anger in his voice. A burning will in his eyes. "I didn't betray my friends, or my home just for you to tell me no Wise Girl. You're leaving. Now."

Annabeth's heart clenched. Bile rose to her mouth as she stared at him. Feeling it hard to breath as she gently held out her hands to hold his face. Blood wetly smearing onto her fingers.

"But Perce." she cried heavily. "I can't leave you."

"Well you bloody know I can't come with you either." Percy choked. "I have a bit of strength left. Artemis probably called reinforcements by now. I can distract them. They'll chase a rogue agent before ever going after you."

"But-"

"Go!" Percy insisted. A grimace on his face but a message in his eyes that she couldn't ignore.

Shakily, Annabeth rose to her feet. Her heart in her throat as she stumbled down the hallway and into her room.

Hastily she packed a small duffel of clothes and a few products. Tears streaming, heart aching, and fear pounding. She felt like a mouse feeling around in the dark for traps or a bird flying through a thunderstorm.

 _Plan_. Her mind screamed. _I need a plan._

Things seemed to click. Ideas and brainstorms flashed momentarily in her mind's eye before she had a somewhat structured idea on what she needed to do.

Holding her breath, Annabeth brought out her phone and looked at the dark screen for a second. Her reflection wide eyed and pursed face before she vaulted it away and smashed it against her dresser. A dooming cracking noise insured her that it was done for. Then with delicate fingers, Annabeth peeled off the shattered glass screen. The innards of the phone now open for her to dissect.

It only took a matter of moments before Annabeth located and gently unwired the GPS tracker. A small black wired chip no bigger than her fingernail. Hurriedly Annabeth jumbled through her kitchens junk drawer before coming up with a tiny disk like lithium battery and some electrical tape. Carefully, Annabeth put it together. Praying that it would work. Praying that she could accomplish this one thing.

"I'm going." Annabeth stood again in front of Percy. Her eyes watering at the sight of him.

"Go." Percy rasped. "Every second is important."

"Not before saying goodbye." She pursed out. Kneeling beside him quietly.

"Just go." Percy tried shoving her towards the door but Annabeth caught his arm. Sincerity ringing through her eyes as she dipped down to give him one final kiss.

It was bittersweet. It tasted like blood and despair and made Annabeth's heart clench up painfully. She could tell he was feeling the same loss as her by the way her held her cheek. By the way he kissed her back mellowly. Annabeth's hand pressed against the nape of Percy's neck as she deepened the kiss. Her lungs pinching before she pulled away. Eyes leaking again as she looked down at him.

"You're even prettier than when you were two years ago." Percy whispered while pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. His eyes flicking between hers with a deep sense of inner pain.

Annabeth chuckled sadly. "Loss of blood has made you delirious Seaweed Brain." she mumbled.

"I still love you." he added without missing a beat. "Now get out of here."

"Love you too." Annabeth sobbed with a smile. Prying herself away and wiping her eyes hurriedly.

"Bye."

"Bye…"

Then she was outside her apartment again. Fish's leash in her hand. Staring at her door. Then running down the hallway. Standing in the elevator.

Out in the sunshine as the duffle bag knocked against her side. Not noticing that she had accidentally super glued her pointer finger and middle finger together when she made her first move in this chess game against S.I.G.H.T.

-{:oOo:}-

Percy was more than pleased that it took Agent 21 this long to catch up with him. The sun having fully set and the room dark when she smashed the door in. Anger in every movement she made. For a moment all she did was stand there. Trying to let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she stood rigid in the door frame, light spilling into the room.

Percy shouldn't have been proud that she was limping, but he was. The foot injury he had inflicted had probably slowed her down the most.

Without sparing anymore moments, Percy reached over the side of the sofa and flicked on the lights washing everything in a yellow light.

Artemis didn't even flinch. Her eyes locked onto him icily as he sat on the sofa slumped backwards. Her brown hair that had tightly been tied back in a neat braid had strands wildly flying free. The cut on her cheek was crusted with dark hard scabs and her eyes bore fires in them. She had somehow been able to retrieve all her throwing knives that were strapped to her belt, but her shotgun was probably lost for good.

Well at least it better of been, Percy threw it down a sewer for crying out loud.

"No surprise, the girl is gone. Isn't she." Artemis scowled bitterly while crossing her arms. Her eyes scanning over the homely trinkets of the room. The pictures on the wall, the side tables with little sculptures and the shelves of neatly organized books.

"Yep." Percy answered blandly. Holding back a smug look as he watched the Huntress prowl over to a shelf. Her hand reaching forward to brush the binds of each book almost tenderly.

"You know she's not going to get very far." she continued darkly. Her voice calm yet as bold as an empress. Shooting Percy a look out of the corner of her eye.

"You'd be surprised." Percy offered an indifferent shrug. "Annabeth's smart."

"I know." Artemis sighed. "That was the whole reason for tracking her in the first place, wasn't it?"

Percy shrugged again. Hiding the ever burning pain writhing through his body behind a serene look. His heart felt like it was full of splinters of glass, and his vision was starting to go blurry. It was hard to breath. He knew that something was punctured but he couldn't imagine exactly what.

However, he was an agent, he knew how to hide the pain.

He also knew that Artemis was doing the exact same thing. Her leg wasn't as fine as she was letting up to be.

"Is the rest of the team okay?" Percy asked. Finally letting his eyes fall to the floor as he remembered what he did to them. The shock and pain in Martins eyes when he realized what was happening.

"They'll be alright. Won't be in working order for a month or so, but that usually happens in this line of work."

An eerie silence filled the moment. Artemis stealthily moving around to look at pictures and examine little areas of the room as if she were touring an art gallery.

"You know, that's your problem Perseus." she started again. Spinning around to look at him with a thoughtful expression. "You care too much. If you didn't care for the team, you could've killed them and got them out of the way. If you didn't care for that girl, then this whole problem would never of happened."

"Well I'm only human after all." Percy muttered. "Humans care, that's what they do."

"Humans might, but Agents don't." Artemis's eyes resembled that of a wolf. Open, intelligent, sly, powerful and so regal you could've mistaken her for a queen. Her gaze dead serious as she stared Percy down.

"I guess I'm not an Agent then." Percy met her stare with just as much power. "I guess that most of the agents at S.I.G.H.T aren't really agents at all."

Artemis remained silent. Her eyes ever searching around the yellow lit room. Her black clad figure standing painfully out of place in this environment.

"Y'know I'm glad this girl is nothing like her mother." Artemis added like she was simply thinking out loud. "I like a bit of a chase. Athena however, was waiting for me when I came. She wasn't intent on running but she did put up one hell of a fight. While we were fighting we had this back and forth banter on how horrible the world was. I was almost sorry when I killed her. She seemed like an excellent conversationalist."

"That's sick." Percy muttered.

"That's life." Artemis retorted. "She did a crime. She paid for it and she knew it too. She accepted her fate, I kind of find that admirable actually. Accepting death is hard for some."

"Was it hard for you?"

"Nah, I grew up on death. It's easier when you learn about it from a young age."

Another silence seeped it's way in as Percy stared at the ceiling and wished every bit of physical discomfort he was in would just disappear. That the gash in his side would magically sew itself up.

"She went east. She had to go deeper into town." Artemis decided suddenly. "She has a dog, that much is obvious by all this hair on the carpets. She can't run away with this dog so she's going to drop it off at a friends house. Most likely the brunette's house seeing as she's the one in the most photos. If I'm lucky, the girl will still be there."

Artemis made a move towards the door, but Percy jumped to his feet. Pain fleeting from his torso in orchestrated throbs like burning needles tumbling through his limbs. His hand on the cold handle of his gun as he gave the Huntress a warning look.

"You can't be serious." she scoffed. "You know I will kill you if you try and stop me."

"I got the memo the first time you tried to kill me." Percy gritted out. Eyes steadily on her as he waited for the first move to happen.

"She's already got a head start. What are you trying to do?" Artemis sighed like she was frustrated with a toddler. "You're both going to end up dead at this rate.

"Even if I die, and she lives then I've accomplished what I want." Percy growled. The heat exploding from his side made it hard to see. His world was already swimming but he managed to stay on his feet.

"Young Agents are so troublesome." Artemis spat, jumping at Percy.

Her first hit he blocked with a weak hand. The second he was able to grab and use her momentum to try and swing her past him but Artemis was too quick for that. She rolled inwards and nailed her elbow right into his gut.

Sparks flew into Percy's eyes as the pain went wild in a symphony of different shades. Somehow, he managed not to crumble to the ground. Somehow he found the strength and speed to grab the Huntress while she was close to him and throw her to the ground.

But he was disorientated. His gash was reopened, his blood spilling again onto the carpet. He felt his legs give out as the last of his strength seemed to float away like a disgruntled ghost.

If she hit him, or if he just succumbed to his injuries, Percy couldn't tell. All he knew was the the world turned black. A deep silting kind of black that you just float in for eons. A haunting deathlike black.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia: A Bagel**

 **This Chapters Trivia: What school do Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and Grover find Bianca and Nico at?**

 **I think some of you thought the last chapter was the end. As you can see, no it's not the end. Not yet but close. This might just round to an even 50 chapters.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I've gotten help on second part of 'Seriously' by Fanfic writer 'TheWritingManiac'. And because of it, the grammar is _perfect._ A huge thanks to her! She's the BEST editor/beta. **

* * *

Chapter 46: A whole mess of things

* * *

"Leo." Annabeth hissed. "Psst. Leo!"

He still lived at home with his mom, thank heavens for that. It had been a pretty rugged walk to get there, but if Annabeth's plan went well then it'd be all worth it.

"LEO!" she whisper yelled again, this time adding urgency to her window tapping. The glass feeling icy against her knuckles.

A burst of light and a second later a groggy faced latino boy was squinting at her through the panes. His curly top twisted in odd ends and his shoulders hunched like a tired old owls.

With a firm click he unlocked the window and pushed it up with exaggerated movements.

"I'm not the Sandman lady, I'm Leo. Now I know a lot of hotties wanna piece of this but I'm taken so go home." Were the first grumpy yet ever sarcastic words out of his mouth.

"Leo-"

"That's right. Now go home." Leo made a move to close the window before Annabeth stopped him. The fear throbbing in her chest was driving her forward like a moth to a flame.

"Remember the guys who wanted me dead? Well they found me. So either let me in or watch with a bowl of popcorn as I'm pumped full of lead." She spit out. Staring Leo down dead eyed as she spoke. Not relishing his shocked expression as realization struck. That feeling of dread she was carrying around like a extra suitcase of iron only seemed to grow heavier when she said it out loud.

Words had a way of finalizing things.

"Oh." Was all he managed to say.

"Yeah."

From beside her, Fish released a long drawn out whine that seemed to carry on into the night. Annabeth could sympathize, her feet hurt too. Their hike here had been no stroll. They started out at eight p.m and only stopped now. Plus, they had to avoid all traffic and security cameras, so main roadways and highways had not been in there route.

"Well, come in." He beckoned as he stepped carefully away from the window. His stance much more alert as he looked out over her shoulder. Probably expecting to see a whole firing squad drawing their weapons and aiming at Annabeth's rear.

Once she was inside the warm room, it took little coaxing to get Fish in. The eager dog leapt through the window and immediately took to the jumbled bed to curl up and pitifully lick her paws. Annabeth slung the leash on one of the bedposts while marvelling at how Leo's bedroom could smell like a car shop.

On better inspection she realized that there was no way his room _couldn't_ smell like a car shop. There were parts everywhere. Knobs and bearings and springs and small engines and pieces of metal formed into shapes and screws and washers and what looked like headlights. Pieces of this and that were strewn over his small once upon a time white desk along with a few tools, some crumpled blotted paper towels and a small canister of oil.

Leo's shelves were nothing but box after box of sharpie scrawled 'Ford parts' and 'Toyota parts' along with one heavy duty mechanic's _how to_ that probably could've taken up it's own shelve if it had been a series.

The blue striped wallpapered walls were barren of posters or pictures while the ceiling had a few sticky tacked glow in the dark stars probably leftover from childhood.

"So are you just going to hide out here for awhile? Or…." Leo tried for an answer. His eyes locking onto Annabeth's as he searched her.

He was bad with hiding his sudden fear. It was written in his eyes like message spelled out in the clouds. She couldn't help but feel a little more suffocated at the thought of bringing her friends down if she were caught. It was a sick 'everyone goes down with the ship' kind of situation.

"No." she decided. "The longer I stay the more danger you're in. Besides, they'll come around here asking questions soon. You'll be ready for that right?"

Leo shifted his weight to his other foot. "I'll have to be, I guess."

"Not the optimal answer but okay." Annabeth focused on the positive. Her heart felt like it could fall out of her chest at any moment.

"Alrighty, well what's the plan? How're you going to get out of this?" Leo asked while taking a seat on the edge of the bed with a prominent creak. His eyebrows pinching skyward as he looked at her expectantly. His features appearing pursed from the warm wash of yellow light coming from his humbly small table side lamp.

"I need you to track my phone." Annabeth deadpanned. Repositioning the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder.

Leo's look melted into confusion. "Don't you have your phone?"

"No, they would've been able to track me that way so I smashed it."

"But if you smashed it then I can't-"

"I took out the GPS device from it, hooked it up to a tiny lithium battery and super glued it to Percy. So no, technically you're not tracking my phone, you're tracking Percy." Annabeth explained hurriedly. Glancing at Fish who'd settled to comfortably watch them talk. Not knowing the tension they were in.

"You saw Percy?" Leo cocked his head. A sort of gawking expression in his face.

"He warned me they were coming. He was all bloody and I don't even know if he's still-"

Nope. She couldn't go there. Go there and she'd break down like a Model T on a marshy road. Squeezing her eyes shut, Annabeth took a meditative breath before unclasping her fists.

"Why would you want to track Percy?" Leo's eyebrows just kept getting more and more furrowed.

"To save his ass. He saved mine." Annabeth supplied like it was the easiest answer in the world.

"But-"

"Look, whoever is out to get me has probably guessed what my next moves are gonna be so I have to do exactly what I wouldn't do if I wanted to live. Case in point; I have to go to their base. They would never expect me coming straight to their doorstep."

"True, I guess." Leo relented. His expression still saying he was against this plan in every way.

"So I need you to track Percy, and find a home for Fish. If any of you guys have Fish, it'll be a dead giveaway that you were in contact with me. Okay?"

"Okay." Leo said with a finality ringing in his tone. "When tracking Percy, I'll use a McDonalds wifi and my old laptop so I can smash it afterwards if that'll help."

"That could mean life or death, so yea that would be great."

"And I'll see if one of my friends will take Fish for a few weeks." Leo crossed his arms while looking to the dog. A thorn of sadness striking Annabeth hard at the thought of losing her. The poor pup didn't even know what was going on.

"Great, we also need to find a way to contact Piper inconspicuously." The thought came to her as she dared to peer outside. Of knot of unease building up in her gut as the first tendrils of a pale pink dawn started to groom the horizon.

Her time was slowly counting down.

-{:oOo:}-

He could feel the cold grip of the cuffs even before he woke up. The condemning metal biting into his wrists felt like acid, but also peculiarly like freedom. It was an odd combination that made his heart miss its scheduled beat a few times.

Took him a few moments to realize that someone was slapping him in the face lightly, but when he did his eyes flew open and he looked around blearily. The blurry shapes morphing and spinning back into form.

Still in Annabeth's apartment. Still covered in blood. But the pain was half as bad and a very unimpressed agent was staring at him. His dark brown locks cut close to his skull and his sallow eyes were baggy as if he had lost sleep.

"You good?"

Percy nodded while swabbing his tongue around his mouth. Wishing for a cup of water to at least get rid of the coppery taste of blood.

"Arrested huh?" he croaked as he shifted his aching shoulders. The cuffs scraping against his back as he moved.

"Yep."

"Aw man, Chiron is gonna kill me."

"I think I can guarantee that he won't be the only one." the guy said humorlessly. Tapping away at his watch like nothing else in the world mattered.

To think that was him yesterday. A full agent.

It was weird to think himself as anything else now, much less a prisoner. His entire childhood had been centered around earning that title and now all he had to show for it was a pair of cuffs and soon to be white jumpsuit.

Technically he _could_ be given the chance to redeem himself but it was as probable as the chance of them dropping charges for Annabeth.

What would most likely happen to him was that he'd either be executed for his acts of treason or have his memory completely wiped and go through a retraining period.

"How long was I out?" He asked while looking around the room. Already the place was crawling with S.I.G.H.T. investigators as they scanned and tested every surface for clues. Swabs were being taken, walls were being scanned, cupboards were being torn through all for the hope of a single clue to point them in one direction.

"About an hour." The agent grumbled without even looking up.

Percy's heart sank.

 _An hour._

With that amount of time in a chase like this Annabeth could've been anywhere. She could've been _dead_ already and how would Percy know any better? All it would take is one agent. They didn't even have to be a good agent, they just needed a gun and she would be history.

"They haven't caught her yet." the agent murmured just under his breath, apparently having read Percy's expression. His eyes darting up once from his watch to give him a look of guarded sympathy before turning away as if nothing had happened.

"What?" A bubble of surprise rolled through his system.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said." Percy hissed back. "But why would you let me in on information like that? I'm a prisoner."

"Lets just say that not all of S.I.G.H.T agents are too happy about your arrest."

"What? But I-"

"Shut up. Let's get a move on." And just like that, he was a totally obedient agent again. Eyes straight, shoulders squared as he nodded to four guards standing by the door.

Everything seemed to move underwater after that. Not really reality, just a dream. It might've had to do with blood loss or on account with how much Percy was thinking.

 _Not all of S.I.G.H.T agents are too happy about your arrest._

His arrest should've been cafeteria gossip. Passing drama amongst the ranks. A bit to talk about over lunch and poof, conversation over.

His arrest shouldn't of _upset_ any agents much less a good chunk of S.I.G.H.T. It should've pissed off the council and probably Thalia, but that was it right?

Percy was led down the building stairs by the guards to a van. From the van, to the airport, to a two person fighter jet.

He was apparently a NOP. Number One Prisoner. They only ever demanded prisoners be flown in through fighter jets if they wanted them secured as fast as possible. It would take a matter of hours for him to get to washington.

He'd be shackled and talking to interogaters by dawn.

-{:oOo:}-

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"For goodness sakes Leo we haven't even stopped the car yet!" Annabeth rubbed her temples irritatedly. Between having the plan on replay in her mind and Leo's constant nagging, she was getting one hell of a headache.

"Sorry… just super nervous." Leo gripped the wheel tighter. His grandfather's glasses awkwardly lopsided on his nose. His poor disguise would only fool a pixely security camera, or at least that was the hope.

"Me too." Annabeth confessed. Daring to take a glance at the Limo driving adjacent with them. The glossy black windows hiding everything on the other side. "The only one watching us is the cameras. It's not like people are going to pop up and shoot us."

"Right."

Annabeth took a deep breath and reminded herself how lucky they were there was barely any traffic this early in the morning. The sun barely being up, people had just started to rise and shine.

"Okay, this red light, right?" Leo asked. Drumming a tune out onto the wheel.

"Yeah." Annabeth confirmed. Gripping the strap of her duffel bag harder. A good chunk of her missing Fish's presence and comforting dog kisses.

"Okay." Leo repeated shakily. "Alright. Here goes nothing. Good luck Annabeth."

They came to a stop, the breaks slightly squeaking before the small lurch. Leo nimbly brought out his thrown together remote control and pressed the only button on it firmly. An ear shattering pop struck her ears before a thick cloud of smoke rose from the hood of the car. The light, ever present breeze rolling the puffs of smoke across the windshield and masking the windows in a thick coat of white clouds. The early sunlight being momentarily choked out.

Holding her breath, Annabeth ducked out the door and blindly threw herself through the smoke. Covering her nose to stifle the smell, she struck the side of the limo with her heart pounding and her eyes burning.

Instantly, the limos door popped open and she scrambled inside. Heaving a big breath of relief from the floor as the door closed and the light changed. The limo pulling away from Leo as he called a tow truck. His eyes following them as they pulled out of the eerie cloud and away. Pain resonating through them boldly.

Annabeth's heart throbbed as a thank you lingered on her lips.

 _What if that's the last time I see Leo?_

"This is some terrifying shit." Piper grimaced at her as she helped her onto one of the expensive leather seats. A tremble in her hands as she moved. Her concerned filled kaleidoscope eyes never leaving hers.

"Tell me about it." Annabeth groaned. Leaning back into the plushness of the seat and savoring the safety of it all.

"So Washington huh?" Piper was trying to sound chill even though every other piece of physical evidence proved her otherwise.

"That's what the laptop told us." Annabeth shrugged. Remembering the wash of relief she got when Leo came pounding back into the house with coordinates, and a crude map drawn out onto a crumpled napkin.

"And you'll probably be killed there." Piper continued.

"Minor details." Annabeth grumbled.

"Oh my gods, how can you be so relaxed about this?" Piper trembled. A hand flying up to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. Her mask of unkempt calmness falling pitifully. "You could _die._ You could be captured, or tortured and there's nothing we can-"

Her voice cracked, abruptly ending her sentence and forcing her to turn away as if she had to hide to fight back the tears. Sobs rolling out of her throat in muffled waves.

Annabeth scooched over the seats to draw her into a hug. Her own heart spasmodically beating at the situation she was in, but she couldn't lose hope. She couldn't let herself believe that she'd fail or else she'd fall apart too.

"It's okay." She soothed. Rubbing Pipers shoulder as the girl sniffled and choked on her own breath. "I know this seems bad but I haven't been caught yet, right? I'm still here."

" _Annabeth._ " Piper bawled. "You're going _straight_ to that… that… stupid organization place and _breaking in._ The possibility of you just _surviving_ is practically _zero._ "

Annabeth's gut fizzled.

 _Yeah, I'm probably going to die._

"I know." she whispered hoarsely. For the first time, facing her probable fate. "I know Pipes. But I can't just go into hiding. If I run away, they win. They've got Percy. I can't do nothing."

Piper's sob's only deepened. She babbled incoherently about how unfair it was. How this shouldn't be happening to her.

Annabeth could only hold her and hope for the best. The limo continuing its course smoothly as if nothing in the world was the matter.

-{:oOo:}-

They took his half shell necklace.

Percy watched somberly as it was placed in a thick black evidence box and charted off with the rest of his clothes. Now he stood there in that condemning white jumpsuit. Surprised at how comfortable and soft it actually was. Hands folded in front of them as they made him walk through a metal detector a few times. The lady manning the machine muttering worries to herself as she waved to him again. Her tired eyes hidden by thick glasses, and a notable slouch in her shoulders.

"Back up and then go through again." she said for the millionth time. A rasp in her voice as she waved a veiny arm.

Percy rolled his eyes but complied. Taking the few short steps forward and through the threshold of the thin silvery machine. Wincing as the alarm blared again and the screen the operator held flashed arrogantly. Disgusted she let a stream of aggravated air pass between her lips before signaling to the guards to check him once more. Exasperation burning in her eyes.

He had metal on him somewhere, they just had to find where. Percy was wracking his mind to think of what it could be. The guards waved their metal detector wands again. Achingly slow and trying to cover every surface of his body. He could feel his hair stand on end as the clicking rods hovered over his skin.

 _Is a fragment of a bullet somehow still in me? Maybe the tip of a blade or even a sliver of metal off a rifle casing?_

Although, the S.I.G.H.T detectors were notoriously sensitive. Plus the prison surpassed security standards of any average constitution, and was a proud to declare that nobody had ever escaped alive.

 _Tooth caps? Too much iron in my blood?_

"Aha." it was muttered and very unenthusiastic, but it rang through as triumphant. The first guard had found something.

Before Percy could think his head was forced down and his ear pushed forward by the tip of the rod. He was left looking at the grey concrete floor as the operator was called over.

"How did you miss this before?" the woman scoffed while scribbling something onto her screen. A sharp click and a flash soon followed as a picture was taken of the back of his ear.

"I don't know. It's so small, the hand helds must not be as sensitive." He replied with a rough shrug of his shoulders.

 _What is it?_

"What's behind your right ear?" The operator asked authoritatively. Percy rolled his eyes again. He didn't know her name but he remembered when she was nothing more but a simple guard, and office worker. Now even she had authority over him.

"I don't know." he answered honestly. Trying to imagine what kind of metal small object could be stuck behind his ear.

A sharp pain struck his ribs as one of the guards jabbed his stick harshly. A blow not entirely unexpected, considering how some prisoners were treated down in these holds, but not anticipated either. Percy couldn't hold back the wheeze of pain that peeled through his lips. His side burning from the freshly sewn up gash the huntress gave him lovingly.

"What's behind your right ear?"

He was being treated exactly like all the other prisoners. Harshly, but firmly. Physical correction to a mistake, and spoken to in demands but no anger. It made Percy's stomach stir. He lived his entire life for S.I.G.H.T and _this_ was what he had to show for it. It was certainly a bitter pill to swallow.

"I said I don't know." he growled lowly. "And I wouldn't hit me again if I were you."

The guard scoffed. Percy couldn't see his face with his head bowed so low but he could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Acting violently will only make your case worse." The operator recited robotically. Her stylus pen making dull tapping noises against the glass of her tablet as she finished the report. Muttering things to herself as if she had to say them outloud in order to write them.

"I don't see how." Percy retorted. "I've got nothing to lose."

She didn't respond, but the guards grew quieter. A tension in there aura that wasn't there before. Perhaps they were actually taking his threat seriously.

"Take him to the labs and get that thing off his head. I want it _intact_. Got it?"

"Yes Ma'am." the robotic response chimed in.

Percy sighed.

 _This is gonna be a long day._

-{:oOo:}-

They had just taken off when Piper got a call from her dad. Apparently a lady with brown hair and a 'funny cycling suit' showed up at his apartment asking for her whereabouts. He shooed her away and was only calling to 'insure Piper didn't let that creep in'.

Annabeth was 99.9% positive that it was the beginning of her death. She let herself have a two minute panic period before she smacked the sense back into herself and stiffly sat looking out the window of the small private jet Piper had fired up.

Oh yeah, she had another panic session when she was boarding the plane seeing how she was tightly packaged in a luggage bag and hauled up to the plane by the chauffeur (who didn't know she was there). She was also pretty panicked when Piper briefly left to chuck Annabeth's duffle bag onto a random conveyer belt and switch a few tags around to set them off her trail.

Overall, just a lot of panicking. Too much panicking for one day if you asked Annabeth's humble opinion on the matter.

Then they took to the sky. The clouds covering below them made Annabeth feel more secure. It was a precious feeling that she missed dearly even though it hadn't been more than 12 hours since her life was flipped around like a coin.

By some miracle, Annabeth drifted off. Five hours until they reached Washington and she needed to physically prepare herself for hell. It was going to be a wild rodeo if things went right.

"Annabeth!"

But things were not going right. Annabeth could tell by the screaming fear in Pipers voice as she shook the blonde awake. Annabeth was gripping her shoulders before she could even see straight.

"What? What?!"

"My Washington Chauffeur just called. He says there are a group of people waiting for us to land! They refuse to state there business to the airport!" Piper cried. Streams of tears washing down her face already. A cornered glint skipping through her wide eyes.

 _Shit._

Who else would it be except people who wanted her dead? Her hours were numbered like grains of sand in an hourglass. The seizing fear that gripped her heart suddenly was only overpowered by this defiant anger in her chest. The word _no_ crackling and sparkling in her brain as more thoughts clouded through.

She was _not_ going to lose like this. Being cornered at an airport like a mouse falling into a pit trap. Piper being dragged away for harboring a 'wanted person'. It was out of the question!

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked suddenly with determination spiriting her eyes.

Pipers eyebrows creased as ragged sob burst forth. "Didn't you hear me? We've been _caught_ \- you're going to-"

"Nevermind that!" Annabeth demanded harshly as she jumped to her feet. "Where are we?!"

"We're over Virginia. We're fifteen minutes from landing. It's too late to turn back. We're going to-"

"How high?"

"Only 10,000 feet. The pilots preparing to land. What does this have to do with-"

"Do you have any essential oils on board? Herbs or something?" Annabeth barked with a kink in her gut. It was hard to plan while you felt this suffocated.

"No." Piper replied with a tone that asked ' _have you gone crazy?'_

"How about booze! Do you have any booze on board?" Annabeth commanded. Eyes solid and sharp as she searched her friend. Her fingers squeezing Pipers small shoulders a bit too roughly.

"Yes." Piper swallowed. Her eyes clearing as she saw the plan forming on Annabeth features. "My Dad always keeps tons of booze in case he has to entertain directors on flights." she muttered while peeling away from Annabeth. Hazily she stumbled to the front of the plane, just before the cockpit and popped open a sleek grey cupboard. Rows on rows of shiny bottles glinted before them.

Annabeth didn't hesitate.

Easily, she snatched three bottles by the cold tubes of their necks and pushed them into Pipers chest. The brunette barely being able to hold them as she stared at Annabeth in puzzlement and panic.

"Getting drunk won't help us." she hissed. Scrambling to try and keep her hold on the slippery jugs.

"It'll help you." Annabeth explained as she slid a bottle into her hands.

Without hesitation, she fit the cork into her teeth and yanked it off with a hefty grunt. The pop that split through the planes cabin made her ears bleed but failed to make her falter.

"I don't understand." Piper confessed as she set her bottles down on the minibar and resting her trembling hands lightly on one of the stools.

Annabeth flipped her open bottle upside down and marched around the cabin. Spilling the deep red substance across the thick white leathers of the chairs and into the rich black carpet. The splashes catching on her jeans and soaking into her ankles in deep polka dotted spots.

"What are you doing!?"

"They'll have dogs." Annabeth spoke unemotionally. "They have access to my stuff, my scent. They'll know I've been here unless we cover it. Also, you should get chugging. You're a dignified sort of drunk Piper. You can keep secrets in that state. Plus, if you're drunk you'll have more confidence in your lie."

Piper's eyes fell to the bottles. "You want me to drink?"

"People don't like dealing with drunks. It'll put them off."

"But what about you?" Pipers question was so innocent. So unsure. It made Annabeth skin crawl at what she was about to do. What she was going to risk. It was at times like these that she _really_ hated thinking about the future.

She emptied another bottle and made sure to take extra care of the chair she had been sleeping on. Mixing what types of alcohols she used to further the amount of scent that build up in the cabin.

Then, gathering her wits, she picked up the large black luggage she hid in and dragged it to the end of the plane. With shaking fingers she pushed back the panel and stared momentarily at the single short row of parachute packs. Breathing deeply she unhooked all three and proceeded to start buckling herself up to one.

"Annabeth." Piper whimpered. "Annabeth you're scaring me."

"We're below 12,000 feet." Annabeth's voice sounded so detached, so distant. She could feel the sinking fear slowly bite away at her fingers until they were numb but still she persisted. "I can safely depressurize the cabin and jump. If I bring only one parachute they'll notice the absence. If I take all three it looks like a simple staff oversight for not preparing the plane right. Also I'll throw down the suitcase. An empty suitcase on a plane is too suspicious."

Piper looked shell shocked. Her eyes watering as she barely wheezed out; "You're going to jump?"

"Yup."

"But where will you land?"

"Sixty two percent of Virginia is mountain and forest. Let's hope I'm in one of that sixty two percent." The final strap felt like a noose. The only thing rushing through her head was _I don't want to jump. I don't want to jump._ But what choice did she have?

"Don't-" Piper sobbed. "Don't, you have a better chance with the people on the ground-"

"No I don't." Annabeth growled sternly. Her gaze snapping up to stare into Piper hotly. "They hurt Percy. They hurt him _bad_. They'd do worse to me in a heartbeat."

"But-"

"I have to go. I'm sorry." Annabeth's hard look melted into a pursed smile suddenly. A million needles in her chest at the thought of never seeing her again. Of never talking to her again.

As a last thought she stepped forward and tugged the brunette into a quick tight hug. Her heart racing and her eyes stinging. She didn't want it to be this way.

"They don't have a warrant to investigate the plane. They won't find my fingerprints, you'll be fine. Okay?"

Piper nodded sloppily. A tear still clinging to her cheek as she watched on aghast.

"Bye." Annabeth breathed with a bubble in her esophagus. The moment falling into action.

She didn't even pause. She just went. Unlatching the door and flying into the air. The ground was suddenly gone, Piper was suddenly gone, the warmth was suddenly gone. She was spiraling through clouds and wind with two parachute packs and a luggage following her descent. Her eyes stung from the blinding wind and her hair painfully yanked against her scalp as if a thousand trolls were trying to steal her golden locks. She couldn't breath. The air was always being sucked from her lungs.

For a heart stopping second she forgot how to open a parachute. She just fell stiff with terror. The mounting seconds swimming by until finally her hand shot up and fumbled for the little cord on the strap. She grabbed it, and yanked it.

Everything jolted. Her head was spinning and heart stuck wild as a mustang in her throat. The other packages falling with her, passed at a forceful speed and plummeted to the ground. Annabeth looked away before they hit, knowing that it could've been her and not some bundles of fabric. She could've been a grease spot.

For the amount of chaos she just went through falling from the sky, being captured by the chute and starting a slow ease down to the ground was peaceful. It made her bite at her nerves as she tried to calm the jitterings that went down in her gut, all the while cursing stupid people who did this for _sport._

 _Anyone who throws themself willingly from a moving plane must be as crazy as a clown._

-{:oOo:}-

"You met in Indonesia. Is that right?"

For the amount of prisoners S.I.G.H.T had, they had a shitty interrogator. Maybe it was just Percy's professional opinion or maybe he'd seen better somewhere but _this_ guy was not whom he expected to see when he stepped into the blank white concrete room.

He was weak looking with stick figure arms and small impish spectacles that hugged his face too closely. He had this nervous twitch in his right hand so that the stack of prim papers he was holding wavered every few seconds. He was probably in his late forties, early fifties but Percy really didn't care too much to make a solid guess.

He was currently compiling a list of 'reason's I don't like this guy'. So far, the stupid combed forward bangs, and annoying squeak in his voice were at the top besides the fact that he was Percy's interrogator.

"My sources are showing me that you were in the same area as Miss Chase was in your childhood. Chiron also confirmed on seeing her once."

 _Dangit Chiron._ Percy scoffed mentally. The less S.I.G.H.T knew, the better.

"Do you know the whereabouts of Miss Chase?" the guy suddenly switched questions without batting an eye.

In the absence of an answer the guy sniffed wetly and shuffled his papers around. He looked to be just about as bored as Percy. Or at least just as uninterested. Percy played with the chains of his shackles while lightly chewing on the corner of his lip. His silence speaking louder then words ever would.

"Come now. We just need an answer."

 _I'll let them know nothing._ He defied silently.

Letting his eyes wander away again as he pretended to be aloof to the whole situation. His eyes settled onto the obvious one way glass that lined one wall. A few dents scuffing its surface from more unhappy residences, and a few murky streaks slashing diagonally. His reflection gave him something to look at at least. Check out his own injuries, see how the last few days had affected his face. As expected, he had a cut lip, a bruised eye and a few stitches lining his cheek. Under his jumpsuit was more. Way more.

Just shifting was painful.

"Perseus Jackson, formerly known as Agent 11, if you refuse to even acknowledge stated questions created to help a code red case, then we will have to bring in more persuasive means."

His voice was robotic yet unforgiving. He had this look in his eyes suddenly that seemed demanding. As if he were trying to tell him to _say something._

Percy wouldn't. Anything he said could be used against him or Annabeth. Especially Annabeth.

"Your choice, not mine." the man sighed as he straightened the papers in his hand and slipped them between his arm and torso. Percy watched from under furrowed brows as the man sent him one indiscernible look before quietly stepping out the door. Then it was just Percy, the steel table bolted to the floor and a caged light.

Plus whoever was behind the glass. Percy wasn't sure who, but he was pretty sure that if he made faces at them he'd get them pretty irked.

 _Creak._

The door slipped open again. This time it was someone beefier with thick arms and legs. Their eyes were a shiny black, and there hair buzzed off close to there round skull. It looked like the kind of guy who would have tattoos or piercings, but he didn't. In fact, if he had a blue button up shirt and a pair of glasses he could've made a pretty slick office worker stock photo.

"Where has Miss Annabeth Chase gone." He asked in a deep voice that spoke business.

Percy coolly raised his eyes and stared. His defiance written boldly in every element of his body.

"Fine." the man spat.

It wasn't until Percy was knocked of his chair with a searing blow to the side did he connect two and two.

 _Good cop, bad cop routine._ He snuffed to himself as he watched the man approach again through blurry vision. _How cliche._

-{:oOo:}-

Annabeth landed in a lake. It seemed like a good idea at first; the open area, no pokey trees that could take out her eyes or make her fold in half like a sock puppet, and then she hit the water.

Turns out parachutes are heavy when you're in water. They make you flounder and thrash around as you tangle and the cords and sink deeper into panic.

Somehow Annabeth managed to wiggle her way to the rocky shore before unhooking herself from the cursed wind sail on strings. She tossed it heavily back into the murky blue water and watched shivering as it sifted and sunk away. The light green tips of the chute being the last thing she saw of it.

When she finally turned away she found herself in part of the sixty two percent of Virginia's mountains and forest area. The sun was starting to fade and light fell dappled to the forest floor where beds of pine needles and crunchy leaves lay. In the distance, Annabeth could see the peaks of a deep blue mountain speckled with trees, and the quiet breeze carried the smell of decomposing logs and earthy mud.

It was nice, and relaxing. The chatter of flirting squirrels and happy horned larks carried across the rippled lake and seemed to echo back. Annabeth would've loved this place if she wasn't trying to get somewhere.

 _Now to wander out of the roughly sixty two percent of Virginia's wildlife._ She groaned to herself. _Have to find some sort of civilization by night fall._

-{:oOo:}-

Calypso's trial was easy. Percy had simply been a testifier. Being the subject of court was a different matter completely. Percy couldn't stop fiddling with the chains cuffing his wrists together. Everytime he moved an obnoxious clanking sound would pitter the wood courtroom with unrequested background noise.

It didn't help that he had no judge. Only the four scowling faces of the council as they looked him up and down over and over again. The jury was made up of S.I.G.H.T members as per usual, and had similar looks drawn tightly on their faces.

He didn't have anyone to defend himself with. It was just him, and what he had done.

They owned him. They got to decide what to do with him.

"Perseus Jackson."

The ruling was in.

"Due to the amount of funds we have spent on your training."

His heartbeat fell silent for a moment.

"We hereby sentence you to-"

He couldn't breath.

"Have your memory wiped and to be strictly retrained."

 _No._

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: Westover Hall**

 **This Chapters Trivia: In 'The Lightning Thief' what does Grover find in the woods?**


	47. Chapter 47

**It's really late, I'm just awake because I'm so nervous about a big trip I'm leaving on tomorrow. Got this done because of it though :).**

 **Also: Kadbrun, you left a review literally four hours ago and I just have to say that your review is what inspired me to finish this update :D LOVED your review, and I love that you love my story!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Deer in the Headlights

* * *

Percy staggered before skidding to the cold ground as he was roughly thrown into the cell. His chains jangling and clanking as he fell. Coughing, he spat the blood that was collecting in his aching mouth onto the floor. The sharp taste of copper making him gag as he stayed bent over, staring at the growing pool of runny red.

His body felt like it was on fire. His stitches had been ripped open then resealed and his head was in screaming agony for the amount of times his skull met concrete. For the most part he felt like a simmering ball of pain and anguish. He could hardly see straight as he groaned and rolled onto his back. His eyes barely focusing on the white ceiling as the legitimate feeling of death caressed his heart into spasmodic bursts of fear.

"You look like you had a bad day."

Despite the pain, Percy was on his feet and facing the voice in a matter of seconds. His sudden movements giving him a hellish head rush that he almost succumbed to.

The Captain grimaced at him. Sympathy written in the wrinkles around his eyes as he casually sat back on one of the white beds. "I never expected to see you here Perseus."

Percy relaxed and slumped against the wall. The sheer exhaustion clinging to his bones like sacks of lead. He felt as if he could collapse at any moment.

"Ditto." he uttered while looking down at his wrists. The simple chain that held him from freedom seemed to be mockingly pristine.

"What did you do?" It was an innocent enough question but it took Percy off guard.

Wasn't it obvious? Captain was there when received his last mission. Didn't he put two and two together?

On a second lookover of the Captain, he saw a different man. Captain was so full of life and cheerfulness. This man was dull and had a deep aching void in his eyes. His shoulders had sunken lower in a defeated state and his mouth was perched down in a forever look of sadness. He had been broken. His spirit stripped once he lost his position as the Captain.

Just like how Percy was no longer Agent 11. He was just Perseus.

"I didn't kill her," he mumbled.

"Annabeth Chase?"

Percy nodded mutely before hobbling over to the other bed and painfully lowering himself onto it. A moan of relief falling from his lips as the strain was taken off his legs.

"Why not?" The Captain sounded perplexed. "Surely it wasn't because of what I said."

The ceiling had a little dent in it. It was coated in a whiter paint as if it had just recently been covered up. Percy couldn't help but focus on it. Wonder who had made it and how it got there.

"Are you going to answer?"

"No." He turned on his side. Concerns bouncing in his heart at Annabeth's name. A sharp pain in his heart at the thought of her being captured or killed. Trying not to imagine her body broken and mangled by an agent, or peppered with holes from the nose of a machine gun.

"Why not?"

"Usually they don't put prisoners together," Percy explained. His eyes remaining on the little dent with a set glare. "Putting two traitors of S.I.G.H.T in the same cell is just stupid. All they want is to bug in on our conversation to see if they can learn more about Miss Chase."

There was a potent pause before Captain seemed to catch his words. Reaching a trembling hand up to scratch his head. "Why didn't I see that before," he murmured to himself quietly. Self doubt echoing in his voice.

"It's not your fault." Percy shrugged. Still with his back to the Captain. "They've drugged you with a mild sedative to make your mouth loose."

"They have?"

Percy nodded again. A little peace in his mind knowing that if S.I.G.H.T was still going to these lengths in trying gain info on Annabeth, then she hadn't been caught yet, or killed.

"So I take it you haven't said anything about the girl to them." Captain concluded dubiously. His brash old voice growing dark at what that meant. How much Percy went through in holding his secrets close.

Percy couldn't help but smirk. His eyes finding the dent again. "Not a word."

-{:oOo:}-

The sun was far beyond the horizon when Annabeth found a small town perched romantically on the side of the lake. She had been scurrying through the dark like a blind deer. Knocking into branches, tripping over jutting roots and sharp rocks, scuffing her knees and palms while cursing every little thing that got into her way. She was bruised, sore, dehydrated and starving. She had also just learned what it felt like to go pee in the middle of freaking nowhere and quite frankly she didn't want to experience _that_ again.

As soon as she saw the warm lights of the simple small town she felt a cold wave of relief wash over her. The welcoming sight bringing a breath of timid solace through her parched lips.

And then it was down to being 'the chased' again. Avoiding any security cameras and people, always looking over her shoulder while the feeling of being hunted crawled over her skin like a million spiders.

She stayed in the tree line, just skirting around the town as she warily scanned each lit house. Sometimes she could hear the broken laughter of a family inside enjoying dinner, or the simple sweet melody of somebody practicing the piano. Other times she passed a barren house, the glint of a home security camera lense or evidence of a dog warding her off. The pale moonlight making the dark windows look even more foreboding as if someone could be watching from within.

Finally she found the perfect house. A small two story home with peeling paint on the window panes and a relatively well kept flower garden dotted with somewhat creepy gnomes. The house was so quiet you could've heard a mouse scuttling across its crooked deck while the windows looked outdated, and easily maneuverable to her advantage.

Like a fox she slipped out of the forest and hugged the brown leaning fence to the side of the house. Adrenaline sending thumps of blood to her ears and making her chest feel tight. Her sharp grey eyes always scanning, always calculating for anything that would hinder her chances of a smooth and easy break in.

There was none.

All she had to do was slide the window away, then slide the screen and she was inside. Cringing at how the pane of glass hissed under her fingers at being moved.

 _Typical Small towners._ Annabeth chuckled to herself. _Always leaving something unlocked._

The house smelled like dusty carpets and old cheese. Annabeth had crawled into the living room by the looks of the outdated leather furniture and slightly spongy carpeting. She could see her ominous reflection in a blackened flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. Her silhouette captured by the insistent moon.

It gave her shivers.

 _Food._ Was her first thought. Mentally jotting down how she was going to 'rob' these people.

 _Nothing obvious._ She concluded as she pilfered through the crummy sofas. Successfully coming up with a five dollar bill and a few loose change (also some hairy laughy taffy and a spoon but she wasn't about to keep those). She next attacked the kitchen and pried open the fridge with her elbow. She squinted at the fridge light as she made sure not to touch anything with her finger tips. Anything traceable could mean her death.

 _Nothing new, nothing fancy, nothing that will be missed._ She reminded herself.

She settled on a can of corn shoved to the back of a cupboard, and some pre cooked sausages. Stuffing the items under her arm before gently making her way down the hall. By the framed pictures of holidays in ugly sweaters, to moments on beaches and by lakes Annabeth could determine that she was robbing an elderly couples home.

Of course that didn't make her feel any better seeing the faces of the people she was taking from. Him; a bald, slightly heavy set man with a wicked black cane, and her; a chirpy smiled dimpled cheek lady with blindingly white hair. She grimaced at their photo and muttered a brief apology under her breath before raiding the bathroom.

She grabbed toilet paper (because wiping your butt with leaves isn't pleasant) a hair tie, and started snickering when she came across a hair bleaching kit.

 _Your hair's not naturally that white._ She chuckled to herself when she was passing the hall pictures again. All of her items bundled into her arms.

Quick as a bunny she crawled out the window again and made a ragged dash for the woods. Surprisingly calm for having just robbed a house for the very first time. Perhaps because she knew it wasn't over yet.

She needed more than this if she were to survive, but she couldn't take more then a few items per house. She didn't want anyone to know that she'd been there. She didn't want anything to go amiss, and so it was better to take less from more people.

Stashing her loot in the woods, Annabeth let her eyes fall upon her next target.

-{:oOo:}-

The door opened with a squeak. The sound barely breaking Percy from his fought for slumber, but once it did his eyes were locked on the two guards that entered. Guns tightly pressed to their chests and eyes distant as if they didn't even see Percy and the Captain sitting curious as anything on their beds.

A dramatic two seconds passed before a very familiar face entered. Shoulders drawn tightly back and holding an almost sympathetic gaze as she stared past Percy.

"It's time, Stan." Councilwoman Smithson muttered with a dead serious tone.

Percy didn't hear a response, only the Captain sighing heavily and painstakingly getting to his feet. His chains clinking and clanking for every move he made.

"Time for what?" He couldn't hold back the question. His bright green eyes finding their way to the Captains friendly face. Feeling naive as the Captain shook his head knowingly and smiled for once last bittersweet time.

"It's time for me to be expelled." he whispered. His eyes full of understanding as he marched robotically to the door. That faint smile still haunting his lips. "Be good Perseus. No more trouble after this, ai?"

He was gone before Percy got the chance to put two words together. His brain fizzing at how he didn't see this before.

 _Captains getting his memory erased._

-{:oOo:}-

She froze when the front door opened. The squeal of the hinges and the sharp click of the light being turned on made her stomach lurch. She was upstairs, they were downstairs. The distinct yelp of kids falling into a race for the sofa and the tired voices of parents urging them to go to bed. Maybe two kids, and by the way their voices pierced the air Annabeth had a good idea of their ages.

In panic she scoured the bathroom. Her eyes flying across the cream tiled floor and robin blue walls until she was left staring at her bewildered expression in the mirror. Her ears sharp and waiting as the movement downstairs seemed to pick up energy. The muffled voices growing louder as a television was flicked on.

"But I need to take off my makeup." An individual's voice echoed up the stairway.

Annabeth held her breath. A million panicked thoughts swarming her brain as she imagined how she'd be found out. How she should escape. She gripped her shell close, whispering pleas under the shadow of her breath.

A protest from an adult. More movement downstairs. The girl wasn't going to find her, she wasn't coming upstairs.

Shakily exhaling, Annabeth took the small box of hair dye she pinched and gripped it tightly in her left hand. Stealthily, she reached up for the cold nub of the light and flicked it off. The darkness instantly shrouding her save for the pale stream coming from the open door. Her eyes glued to the banister of the staircase right outside the door.

She drew up the hood to her sweater and breathed softly into her hand to control any hyperventilation. Her hands catching the warmth of her puffs and somehow soothing her slightly, although, the hard pressed beats of her heart fought against her chest still.

 _Can't go downstairs and out where I came in._ She crossed off her list. _No trellis on this house, all the windows have immovable screens._

The TV downstairs turned off followed by a few childish whines. She needed to act quickly if she was to escape. So with her stolen goods clutched to her chest and a knot in her throat Annabeth nimbly tip toed out into the hallway then ducked into the first door on her left. A kids bedroom with a grey metal bunk bed and a seeming tornado aftermath of clothes and toys.

 _Just like Bobby and Matthew._ She grimaced through the fear when she spotted a soda can on the floor. A sliver of nostalgia throbbing through her heart as she remembered when her life was simple.

The window in the kids room was sealed and unopenable. She'd have to break it, and alert the family of her presence to leave.

 _Not an option._ She mentally hissed before jumping into the hallway again, this time trying her chances on the last door.

An office with eggshell walls and a brightly lit fish aquarium that cast a glow on the wall and floor around it. It was small and slightly cramped, but it had a slidable window that framed the half moon almost perfectly. It's icy sheen glazing the screen in a mystical way.

Scrambling past the white desk piled high with jumbled papers and hopping over a few loose childrens toys left carelessly on the floor she reached her potential escape.

With sweaty palms she hoisted herself up onto the bookcase and gently unlocked the latch. A timid clap sound felt alarmingly loud in the brittle silence and caused Annabeth to flinch. She grit her teeth as she slowly started sliding the window open. Each drawn _hush_ noise seemed louder than the last.

 _Creak._

It came from behind her. The most innocent of sounds that startled her into whipping her head around. Her eyes boring through the darkness to the door, to the hallway.

She was met with big, frightened blue eyes of a six year old with brown pigtails. Her lips trembling with fear as she twisted her shirt. She must've gotten up the stairs without making a sound-

Annabeth's heart stopped completely when the blood curdling scream came. Her lungs felt tight and her face grew cold. With a hot burst of blood she desperately attacked the window, clawing at the screen as the little girl pounded down the stairs again. Her sharp cries echoing throughout the house like an alarm blaring over and over. Heavy adult footsteps hit the stairs just as Annabeth broke through the thin netting keeping her from freedom.

She almost toppled forward to the concrete awaiting her below. For a single moment she was frozen between living and dying before she found her will to fight and steadied herself on the edge.

The footsteps reached the top of the stairs.

There was no ledge of roofing she could shimmy away on. It was a sheer drop. She had one chance of getting away, and that was up.

She sprang towards the gutter just as the office door was completely opened. Flying through the air before her fingers hit the ledge. The gutter moaned in protest, a shout came from inside. She closed her eyes and prayed as she tried to push herself up using her feet.

It was no use, the wood slate of the house had no grip.

"HEY YOU!" She got a glimpse of a man and a shotgun.

Percy flashed through her mind like a bittersweet memory before she let go. Free falling to the ground with her hair dye tumbling after her.

A shot was fired.

She hit the pavement.

Pain flared in her ankle.

Sirens screamed hatred in the distance.

Through the searing burning sensation shooting up her leg, Annabeth grabbed her hair dye and fled into the woods. Limping and hopping as she struggled not to fall flat on her face from every root and rock. The world felt like water, her vision blurry with tears cried from pain.

Gasping and wheezing, she reached her stash all wrapped neatly up in a rucksack she'd found in someone's overly cluttered shed. It was vintage and had a sizable tear in its side but nothing that couldn't be fixed with the duck tape she swiped from house three. At least now she was able to carry her stolen goods around with her instead of piling it. Plus everything was packed and ready to go and so was she.

For a few precious moments, Annabeth braced herself against the tree and heaved. Trying to sink into the wood of the trunk as she catched her fleeting breath. Again, holding onto her shell tightly to draw in comfort. Her heart shivering from adrenaline.

Tossing in the hair dye, Annabeth clumsily pulled the ties tight and took off into the dark forest. Dread pooling in her stomach as she trekked away from the town and light. Away from civilization again.

-{:oOo:}-

"What is this."

Percy didn't know what he was looking at. He had just been woken up and dragged out of his cell without a word explaining why. Now he was back in the grisly interrogation room. The white table in front of him only holding what looked like a computer chip wired to a flat circular disk. He had to squint at it to make sure it was actually there.

He would pick it up to examine it more but he was quite certain that would earn him a penalty.

"I don't know," he shrugged honestly. The usually clank of his chains following his every movement like a poorly timed echo.

"It was found on you," the woman's voice darkened. "You have to know."

 _So this was behind my ear._ He silently realized. Looking over the tiny object again with a new found fascination.

It was so simple, so small, there was no way S.I.G.H.T _didn't_ know what it was. This little object wasn't a complex piece of machinery. They didn't want to know what it was, they wanted to know if Percy knew what it was. They were testing him, seeing if he would lie.

"What is it?" He asked. Looking up to his interrogator with the curiosity of a child. For a sweet second, he unnerved the browned eyed woman with his sudden question and her lips quipped down.

"That's what I'm asking you."

"Well, I don't know and you obviously do so…"

Her eyes narrowed, and she layered both heavy set arms over her chest. The frown deepening. "What makes you think I know?"

"I've worked at S.I.G.H.T. probably longer than you ever will. I know how this works," he scoffed while raising an unimpressed eyebrow. His tone still dark and threatening. "The only thing that doesn't add up here is why I haven't been erased and re-trained yet. Usually court orders are carried out directly after the hearing. Mind explaining that tidbit?"

The woman was silent for few seconds. Her eyes trained on the chip before she swiftly plucked it off the table and let it slide into an evidence bag. Her eyes cold and hard when she returned Percy's challenging stare.

"We're done here Mr. Jackson. Thank you for your time."

Percy smirked.

"Of course."

-{:oOo:}-

It was fate that she found the distillery. It was slightly dug into the ground with a slanted tin roof coated in moss. It looked broken down and frankly quite shabby but to Annabeth it was a haven. With a gasp of relief she ampled into the little shack and squeezed herself between the heavy oak barrels. Feeling the rough edges of the wood grab and cling to her clothes like greedy little hands feeding for fibers. Shivering from the sudden drizzle of rain that had soaked right through her hoodie and chilled her bones, she wished she could light a fire. She wished she was just warm in fact, but the very real risk of being caught threatened to burst over her head like a heavy water balloon.

Through the pittering rain, creating an orchestra of melodies against the forest, Annabeth thought she could just make out the cutting path of a highway. Between the soaked trunks and cover of leaves, she couldn't be too sure but then again, she was too tired to care. She'd been awake for over 48 hours now, her ankle screamed agony every time she shifted, and her stomach wasn't settling with the fruit leathers she ate an hour earlier.

Shaking once more, Annabeth coughed into her hands and rubbed her numb fingers together until they felt like pieces of her body again and not ice blocks. With her hood drawn up tight she leant her head against the barrel and somehow starting succumbing to her exhaustion.

Her eyes fluttering, and her world slowly spinning away. The ardent burning pain knotting through her chest tightening as her dreams floated to green eyes and foamed filled shorelines.

 _Please be alive,_ she prayed. _Don't be dead._

-{:oOo:}-

"Visitor."

 _Visitor?!_

Percy sat up. The guard as stiff and emotionless as ever as he stepped aside and let his so called 'visitor' in.

It took Thalia two seconds to stomp in and savagely bitch slap him across the face. The heat in her eyes doubling when he had the nerve to chuckle sardonically at her.

"What the hell did you do?!" she demanded fiercely. Her hands gripping around the soft collar of his jumpsuit.

Percy shrugged her off. An on edge warning in movements as he sent subtle glare up her way.

"What's gotten into youTarzan?" She breathed as her anger started to dissolve. Confused, she stumbled back a pace. "Why are you here?"

"Why are you here?" Percy grumbled back. "I'm a top prisoner now. Visitors shouldn't be allowed."

"Pulled a few strings." She mumbled sullenly. "Now tell me why your here."

Percy slowly sat back on his creaky bed. The pain in his torso spiking as he pinched a wound but he fought the cringe all the same.

"Why do you think I'm here?" He fired back. Continuing to be difficult even though this was Thalia. The pit in his gut fueling the bitterness in his words.

Maybe it was just being locked up that made him so bitter.

"I don't know what to think," Thalia scoffed. "Rumors are flying everywhere. Some say you went nuts and killed your team while others say its false accusations by one of the detectives."

"Why would anyone else care."

"Everyone cares," she hissed. " _Everyone_ is freaking out about your arrest. You're the mascot of this damn place. Your the example. What happens to you can happen to them. We've even had some agents desert because they think they'll be arrested like you."

Percy let the air go silent. His mind not completely wrapping around this. He tried to imagine the hundreds of agents confused and upset about his sudden arrest but he couldn't. Maybe he'd been drugged as well.

His lips slightly pressed down as his thoughts wandered over Annabeth. That burning hole in his chest growing slightly.

 _She has to be okay._ _She's smart. She'll get away._

"Percy please, tell me." Thalia begged. This lost look swimming through her eyes. Her shoulders bent and defeated as she kept her steady lightning blue eyes on Percy.

She wanted to help him. She needed to know the problem so she could fix it. Percy could tell by the way pleaded.

Thalia _never_ pleaded.

This was her asking to help him. This was her trying to save him.

"They wanted me to kill Annabeth Chase," he whispered. "I couldn't do that."

First she grew confused. Her eyebrows twisting down and a loud question on her lips. Then Thalia's face grew waxen. Here eyes falling distant yet panicked. "Oh my gods."

-{:oOo:}-

By the time she found another town, Annabeth's ankle had swollen to twice its regular size. It wasn't broken, but it also wasn't just a minor sprain. With tears streaming down her face, she had wrapped her tender foot with duct tape hoping it would act as a pressure bandage.

It seemed to help with the swelling, but not with the pain.

For a makeshift cane, she hacked down a sapling with the hunting knife she swiped from some old barn house and stripped its feeble limbs.

She looked like a man of the mountain when she tumbled into this weary aired town. Feeling nothing short of a tumbleweed as she walked hobbled and bent over, clutching her walking stick.

Not a breath of soul was to be seen at this time of night. It made going through the streets eerie and haunting, like she was the ghost in every horror film.

By some miracle, she was able to find a gas station. The glaringly bright lights making her squint as she shuffled her way around its edges and found the rickety brown door of the bathroom. Once inside she underwent her transformation.

Now typically you'd think Annabeth would try and blend _in._ Dye her hair brown or black and wear big hoodies and clothes that would draw the least amount of attention to her.

But that's just what S.I.G.H.T would expect of her. In fact, that's what they might've been looking for.

So Annabeth tried her best to stick _out._

By the time she left that bathroom, her ringlets had gone from a sunshine gold to an icy shade of sky blue. She ditched her plain burgundy hoodie for a black cross string crop top and navy zip up sweatshirt she salvaged from a charity bin.

And for once, Annabeth didn't go easy on the makeup. She had stolen a lot of it anyways. In the end she had thick brown eyebrows, thick dark winged eyeliner, and a sharp contour that helped change the shape of her face. She looked striking, and bold yet like any other human you could meet with an acquired fashion taste.

As she briskly left the gas station, trying to hide her limp, Annabeth pulled out a granola bar and contently nibbled on its corners. The nuts and raisins getting stuck in her teeth and clinging there uncomfortably but the food filled her up so she could hardly complain.

She let her eyes wander down the pothole speckled street to the ominous tree line. A light shade of pink surfacing on the horizon as dawn slowly started creeping over the curve. The brilliant stars above beginning there daily fade away.

She was near washington. At least, that's what the street sign said. It was a couple of miles east. Then she had to actually track down the coordinates written on a napkin pressing into her thigh.

On this ankle, she wasn't getting anywhere no less all the way to washington.

She needed a car.

Munching on the rest of the bar thoughtfully, Annabeth surveyed the quiet street in serious contemplation. Ignoring the throb resonating throughout her leg as her eyes switched over from house to house.

Moving forward, Annabeth made her way over to a quiet home situated on the streets corner. The grass spiking from the ground on the lawn longer and uncut then the others, and the window shades all drawn down.

Annabeth wouldn't of thought to even try getting near this house, if not for the stupid sign 'Out on Vacation, slide mail through back door slot' pasted to the tin mailbox.

It was as if they were _asking_ her to rob them.

 _Okay._ Annabeth thought. _A bit too convenient. But I'll take it._

The garage was a pinch to pick. The lock was way too outdated, and with just a simple twist of her bobby pin she was in. With a hefty creak she struggled and yanked the door up. Lumbering inside as quickly as she could before closing it with a rattling bang.

There was a car.

A 2015 silver mustang that glinted in the darkness from the pale light slanting through the back door window. The rest of the garage was surprisingly barren. A few wooden work tables that lacked key tools, some tins of oil, a few loose parts that didn't add up and an odd blueprint for a shed that didn't seem buildable at all. Who ever lived here obviously didn't have building skill enough to make anything. It was odd they even had tools.

For a moment Annabeth's hair stood on end, her body rigid as her ears scoped the silence for anything. Her heart hammering in her chest and her breath sounding like the loudest possible thing on this planet.

 _Keys._

The car was unlocked. (Of course it was unlocked.) The keys were in the soft leather visor.

Annabeth held her breath as she shoved the keys into the ignition. Turning it harshly as she half expected it to roar to life as easily as everything else had come to her.

It sputtered and coughed. The gas light blinking once before dying away like a leaf withering in fall. Annabeth's hopes dwindling with it.

She tapped the steering wheel impatiently. Her eyebrows furrowing as she thought it out. Breaking down what she needed to do into a mental checklist.

Then she acted.

Moving as swiftly as possible, Annabeth limped all the way back to the illegal distillery. She filled her rucksack with as many bottles as it could hold, then struggled back to the garage. The sun just peaking the treeline when she slammed the door shut. Praying that no neighbors heard or saw her.

She didn't have a siphon, so she found a decently clean rag and fed one end into the gas tank so it would at least guide the moonshine in.

Tank full, and half covered in alcohol Annabeth gave the ignition another turn. The engine coughing again and huffing at her. The wheezing noise growing until she turned it again and it puttered to life. A flurry of butterflies swarming her gut as she flung herself out of the vehicle and opened the rickety door.

Two minutes later she was making dust on the highway. Getting closer to Percy with every ticking second.

-{:oOo:}-

"Lunch," a guard slid a tray across the floor.

Percy didn't even look up.

"Not hungry."

"Eat. You'll need your strength," he rumbled softly before disappearing behind the thick metal door.

 _For what?_

-{:oOo:}-

She found it.

From her perch on the large sycamore she could just make out the daunting shapes of concrete buildings rising from the ground. From here they looked like crypts holding the mummified corpses of past warriors. The thick cloak of trees surrounding it made it nearly impossible to find on the ground, plus she couldn't find any maneuverable roads to get in.

Nibbling on her lip, Annabeth brushed the blue strands of hair away from her face as the sharp breeze rolled over the trees. Fear throbbing in her gut at the posibilites that were now boldy facing her.

 _Get in. Get Percy. Get out._

A very simple plan, but with way too many variables.

For the first time, Annabeth was considering the possibility of Percy _already_ being dead. Even though the thought of it made her esophagus twist and tie, it was a likability and not one she could ignore. He was the goal of this whole break in, he was the reason. If she went in, and he was gone; then she'd risked everything for nothing. But for as much as she could risk, she couldn't risk leaving him in there if he was alive. She _had_ to get to him. She had to at least know if he was dead or not.

 _Please don't be dead._

With fateful exhale, Annabeth made herself move. Her joints seemed stiffer, and more wire like as she robotically climbed down the tree. The dread that had been slowly simmering in her stomach like a ravenous disease was spiking in her viens. She felt weak and tiny beside this task she had to do.

Scouring that whole campus for Percy? Not easy.

Doing it in secret? Doubly so not easy.

The rushing urge to vomit kept pushing against her throat as bile rose from her gut. With the hiss of leaves and brush scraping against her jeans, and the thick darkness making her stumble Annabeth felt like an injured deer blindly wandering into a trap. The feirce fight in her chest kept her going though.

Soon she could see the dimmed lights of S.I.G.H.T. through scarce cracks in the thick coniverous trees. The main buildings coming into view a few moments later across a field, their rough grey cement sides looked to be thick and unmovable. Probably earthquake proof.

A little closer, and Annabeth could see people. Real agents milling from one building to the next without a sigh of a breath to be heard. Some of them wore black suits with ties, and carried tablets hugged close to their chests while others were in light grey t-shirts and work out bottoms.

Any and all of them would probably kill her at any moment. What a chilling thought.

To her left a sharp _petoo_ struck the air making Annabeth jolt and shrink into the foliage. Her hand grasping behind her neck to pull up the hood and hide her bright blue hair.

 _They found me._ Was her first panicked shot.

"Jeff! Shoot at the target," someone scolded with a scoff.

"But that's boring," _Jeff_ loudly complained. His lighter voice resembling more of a childs then of a grown adult man.

Annabeth snuck down again and silently limped towards the voices to investigate. A spark of interest fizzling in her heart when she spotted the two men practicing in the far right nook of the field.

"You're never going to be trusted with the real guns unless you practice. That's why we fricking came out here," the other man mumbled.

"Whatever."

They were young, maybe in their early twenties. Each one wearing the uniform grey t-shirts while they handled long, bulky sniper rifles. A pile of orderly boxes filled with ammo placed beside them in the long limy grass.

With the shoddily set up targets and the amount of equiment they had, there had to be a cart or _something_ they drove out to carry the stuff.

 _Bingo._ Annabeth thought as she spotted the mud speckled ATV parked a few feet away. Its keys shining on as it was hook onto the handle bars.

Her hopes quickly died. The undercarriage was hanging too low for her to grip onto anything. Besides, she didn't know how much she trusted her own arm strength in this situation. She didn't have any room to mess up after all.

Aggravated, she slunk back into the forest. Her eyes ever scanning the building as she tried to find their weak spot.

-{:oOo:}-

The didn't squeak this time when it was opened. Percy only heard the hush of air moving, and the quiet puffs of air from the guard.

"Come on, let's go." The guard said in a strangely monotoned voice.

Percy raised an eyebrow as he craned his neck to look at him in perplexion.

"Where?"

"Some people want to see you."

-{:oOo:}-

There was a spot where the forest met the building and although there wasn't any doors within sprinting distance, there was a tree that reached the roof. She ditched her rucksack in the thick of the forest and took two seconds to psych herself up before jumping on the challenge.

With her ankle screaming in protest, Annabeth clamored her way up the rough edges of the tree. Her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes flicking between the branches and the windows. Only able to hope that no one would spot her as she slid from branch to branch. Holding her breath as she stretched out and clasped onto the ledge before yanking herself over the side and tumbling to the graveled ground. For a moment losing her wind as she knocked against the rough edge and a spasm of panic welled inside.

She was officially on S.I.G.H.T's campus.

Gasping a breath of relief, she made a bolt to the door. Her stomach churning as she pressed herself against the icy wall and hugged the shadow lovingly close. A few distant voices sent needles reeling down her viens.

She exhaled shakily again, this time delicately putting her fingers on the cold metal of the door knob and turning with the tenderness one unarms a bomb.

It was open.

 _How convienent._

Nobody seemed to be inside, the room was dark and silent. Not even the slight whistle of noise one makes when they breath. Or maybe the roar of blood in Annabeth's ears was deafening her.

Either way, she tucked herself inside and gently closed the door behind her. The outside light being choked out, and leaving her in the most pitiful black darkness forcing her to feel around like a blind man.

She bumped her still aching ankle into a chair and almost screamed herself witless. Managing only to clap a hand over her mouth and whine slightly at the sudden contact and fiery pain. Shuffling around the small room she found a long desk which she leaned on heavily and several flat screened computers.

 _An office?_

The door was at the very back in a nook. Again, it was unlocked and the moment Annabeth cracked it open a stream of light flooded in. She tiptoed into the hall, using the wall as her crutch. Squinting at the sudden burst of light.

For the most part, the halls were abandoned. Occasionally she would hear voices or see flickers of shadows coming from under doors, but never saw a living human being.

She was wandering for a sold fifteen minutes before sense seemed to hit her head like a bullet. How stupid she was to be doing this.

She didn't have a plan, she didn't have an escape route, she was injured and slow with no weapons and no matierals to make anything. She was winging this entire 'rescue mission' if it could be even called that. She was so desperate to find Percy, to make sure he was okay that she threw herself into a situation she probably wouldn't be able to get herself out of.

 _I guess love is blind in more then one ways._ She chuckled sardonically to herself as she rounded a corner.

It was purely comedic timing that she ran into someone then. Her eyes widening and her heart dropping as the woman came to a stop and locked her eyes on Annabeth. For a moment all they did was stare, Annabeth grabbing at words that wouldn't come. The lady with the long brown french braid and intimadating build crossing her arms skeptically yet not threateningly.

"What are you doing," the lady's eyebrows furrowed. "Why aren't you with the other new recruits?"

"I got lost," Annabeth stammered loosely. A hot blush surfacing on her cheeks from the tension.

"Well go catch up! First door to your right. Be quick."

"Uh.." Annabeth strode forward. Walking as normally as possible even though her ankle was boiling in pain. Feeling the cold gaze of the lady on the back of her neck as she found the first door and fiddled with it for a second hoping the lady would just walk away.

She didn't. She stood there and watched. Annabeth could see her out of the corner of her eye standing rigid and unwavering.

Regretfully, she turned the knob and entered the room.

 _What?_

She was expecting a roomful of trainee agents in bunks, or actually training. She was expecting something to be here. The small room was as blank as a writer who lacked inspiration. The walls nothing but white, the floors a bleached tile.

Annabeth realized her mistake just as the door slammed shut, and clicked.

 _Trap._

-{:oOo:}-

Percy was hauled into the highest point on S.I.G.H.T's campus. The offices that overlooked it all and the glorified area of the council.

Unimpressed he glared at his once superiors and scoffed at how sullen they looked. So stiffly attired for a sporadic meeting taking place well after dark. Their seats and desks looking like nothing but thrones in their palace.

"Perseus." Council Women Smithson smiled tightly. "We've decided to offer you a deal."

Percy's hard green eyes flickered between the lot of them. His mouth quipping down slightly as he tasted a foul mood in the atmosphere.

"What deal?" he decided to humor them while his jaw tightened defiantly.

"We concluded that erasing your memory would set us back immensely. Thousands of dollars worth of training would be lost. So we are prepared to offer you a deal if you agree to co-operate."

 _What is this?_ Percy's eyes narrowed as he shifted the chains infront of him. "What deal?"

"If you agree to return to your rank as agent, we will not kill Annabeth Chase."

Percy couldn't help but chuckle darkly.

"You have to catch her first," an almost smug sound in his voice echoed through the high room.

As if on cue, a white screen descended slowly and hauntingly from the cieling. A projection flicking into place as the lights were dimmed slightly.

At first Percy didn't know what he was looking at. Then his eyes focused, and his heart just about fell out of his chest. A warbled sort of gasp bubbled up from his chest as he recognized Annabeth's figure. Limping horribly as she examined wall after wall of her white enclosure. Her beautiful blonde locks now blue.

"So Perseus?"

Anger sent a knot to his throat. He swallowed it down while heatedly glaring at the Councilwoman. Fizzes of hatred quivering through his heart.

"Promise not to _hurt_ her, and that she is made _happy_ and it's a deal." Percy growled. His eyes darkening as he spoke through a clenched jaw.

"I'm sorry but we have… _plans_ for her _._ She is a one of a kind after all" The councilwoman waved off his threatening tone. "Still, she will be alive if you take up our offer."

 _They want to do tests on her like a guinea pig._ Percy seethed. _Lock her up in a tiny cell and treat her like a lab monkey._

"Well?" Mr. Yavatiko raised a dark eyebrow. "What is your answer."

The screen changed to right outside Annabeth's door. Agent 21 leaning against it mindlessly as she twirled a butterfly knife through her fingers as if tossing a coin. Her hair french braided and her face lacking any emotion.

 _I'll kill them_. He fumed. His eyes sharper than blades as his glare hardened on the high and mighty group. _They won't dare touch a hair on her head._

And so he did what he was trained to do.

He attacked.

* * *

 **Last Chapters Trivia Answer: A poodle**

 **This Chapters Trivia: Why did Hades curse the Oracle?**

 **This may be far fetched, but I'm realllly hoping to hit 2000 reviews by the end of this story. Could you guys do that?**


End file.
